Golden Cage
by Fuyutsuki Hikari
Summary: Konspirasi jahat membuat Naruto dan Kushina terusir dari istana. Dalam perjalanannya, Kushina mati, meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri. Naruto dijual ke rumah bordil, merasakan kerasnya hidup di gurun pasir hingga menjadi dayang di Kerajaan Uchiha. Namun pada akhirnya dia dihadapkan pada dua pilihan: cinta atau balas dendam? Pair : SasuFemNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Tragedy, fantasy, hurt/comfort**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian ataupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya!**

**Selamat membaca!**

**Golden Cage**

**Chapter 1 : Air Mata Selir Ke-2**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Gadis kecil itu tersenyum begitu cantik, dua hari lagi dia akan genap berusia sepuluh tahun. Dia sangat senang, karena ayahnya- Kaisar dari Kerajaan Konoha; Namikaze Minato, berjanji mengadakan pesta besar-besaran untuknya.

Paviliun utara merupakan tempat favoritnya untuk menghabiskan waktu. Dia menyukai hamparan bunga teratai yang tumbuh subur di kolam istana. Naruto bisa bertahan hingga berjam-jam untuk tetap tinggal di tempat ini jika Chiyo tidak memaksanya untuk pulang ke Paviliun Magnolia.

"Dayang, apa nanti akan ada pertunjukan musik?" tanya Naruto penuh harap. Bola mata berwarna safirnya menatap dayang berusia lanjut dihadapannya, lurus.

"Tentu saja, Tuan Puteri." Dayang tua bernama Chiyo itu tersenyum, suaranya terdengar halus, menenangkan. "Saya dengar, Yang Mulia sengaja memanggil pemusik dari Kerajaan Suna untuk tampil di pesta Anda."

Kedua mata gadis itu berbinar senang mendengar jawaban Chiyo, namun dalam sekejap mata, senyum itu kembali hilang. "Apa nanti akan ada banyak hadiah juga untukku?" gadis kecil itu kembali bertanya, kedua tangannya saling bertaut, berkeringat karena gugup.

"Tentu saja akan ada banyak hadiah, Tuan Puteri." Chiyo merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar, mengundang Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

Gadis kecil itu- Namikaze Naruto menghambur ke dalam pelukan si Dayang tua. Kepalanya terbenam dalam dada hangat Chiyo. "Apakah Kakak Pertama akan datang, Dayang?" suaranya terdengar lirih saat menanyakan pertanyaan ini.

Sesaat, Chiyo terdiam. Tangan keriputnya membelai rambut pirang Naruto, lembut. "Putera Mahkota pasti akan datang jika beliau tidak sibuk."

Kini Naruto yang terdiam, cukup lama hingga Chiyo memutuskan untuk bicara, menghiburnya. "Seandainya beliau tidak datang, bukankah masih ada Yang Mulia Kaisar?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "tidak akan sama." Bisiknya parau. "Aku ingin Ayahanda Kaisar, Ibunda dan Kakak Pertama di hari ulang tahunku. Tapi-"

"Tapi?" selidik Chiyo saat Naruto memutuskan untuk menutup mulutnya rapat. "Tapi apa, Tuan Puteri?" tanya Chiyo lagi, halus.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya keras, sebelum akhirnya memalingkan muka, bisakah dia memberitahu rahasia besarnya pada Chiyo? Tapi, bukankah Dayang Chiyo sangat baik, batinnya mulai bergulat.

"Bisakah Anda merahasiakan rahasia besar yang akan kukatakan ini, Dayang Chiyo?" Naruto mendongak, penuh harap.

"Tentu," jawab Chiyo pelan. Naruto tersenyum, melihat sorot teduh pengasuhnya ini entah kenapa membuatnya merasa nyaman dan tenang. Mata yang menyorotkan kesetiaan hingga akhir.

"Aku tidak suka jika Permaisuri Sara hadir di pestaku nanti." Kepala Naruto tertunduk dalam saat mengatakannya. Tangannya meremas pakaian bersulam indah milik Chiyo.

"Ah, Anda tidak menyukai Yang Mulia Permaisuri rupanya." Chiyo mengangguk mengerti. Namun, Naruto menggelengkan kepala cepat, membantah.

"Bukan begitu. Aku bukan tidak menyukainya. Hanya saja," sesaat dia terdiam. "Hanya saja, Permaisuri membuatku takut." Akunya polos. "Aku, aku tidak suka caranya menatapku jika kami bertemu. Beliau membuat tubuhku gemetar ketakutan. Dan beliau tersenyum jika melihatku seperti itu."

Chiyo terdiam cukup lama, mencerna ucapan polos tuan puterinya. Naruto bukan anak yang suka berbohong, mengasuhnya sejak bayi memberikan Chiyo pengetahuan tentang itu. Ah, pantas saja Naruto seringkali menolak jika Selir Kushina memintanya untuk pergi memberi salam ke Paviliun Peoni. Jadi ini alasannya, pikir Chiyo. "Mungkin hal itu hanya pikiran Anda saja, Tuan Puteri." Hibur Chiyo.

Lagi-lagi Naruto menggeleng keras. "Tidak, Anda tidak mengerti Dayang. Permaisuri hanya bersikap lembut saat Ayahanda ada bersamaku. Tapi, tatapannya akan berubah menakutkan jika tidak ada Ayahanda."

"Ssttt, pelankan suara Anda, Tuan Puteri." Tegur Chiyo pelan, jari telunjuknya menempel di depan bibir. Matanya melihat ke sekeliling, takut jika ada orang lain yang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. "Apa Selir Kushina mengetahui hal ini?"

"Tidak," jawab Naruto cepat. "Ibunda akan khawatir jika mengetahuinya. Bukan begitu?" Naruto balik bertanya. "Beban berat di pundak Ibunda sudah sangat banyak. Aku takut untuk membebaninya lagi."

Chiyo tersenyum, tangannya mendekap Naruto ke dalam pelukannya. Mata dayang tua itu mengabur karena air mata. Oh, bagaimana bisa Naruto begitu bijaksana di usianya yang bahkan belum genap sepuluh tahun?

Seandainya saja Chiyo boleh berharap, dia pasti berharap jika Naruto hanya gadis rakyat jelata, yang bebas berlari diluar tembok istana. Tertawa, menikmati masa kecilnya dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Bukan terjebak di dalam kurung emas dengan segala intrik di dalamnya. Chiyo takut jika tuan puterinya itu akan terluka nanti. "Saya akan melindungi Anda semampu saya. Selama saya bernapas, saya akan menjaga Anda, Tuan Puteri."

"Janji?"

"Janji," sahut Chiyo lirih. "Sebaiknya kita kembali, Tuan Puteri. Selir Kushina akan sangat marah jika Anda tidak kembali tepat waktu. Bukankah sore ini Anda harus belajar sastra?"

Mulut Naruto mengerucut lucu, "aku tidak suka sastra. Sastra benar-benar rumit. Aku tidak sepandai Kakak Pertama, aku tidak berbakat akan sastra dan kaligrafi." Keluh Naruto.

"Segala sesuatunya tidak bisa diraih dengan mudah, Tuan Puteri." Tegur Chiyo halus. "Semuanya harus melalui proses."

"Aku lebih suka belajar seni perang dan menunggang kuda." Sahut Naruto cepat. "Tapi, Ayahanda tidak mengijinkanku." Lagi-lagi gadis kecil itu menunduk, sedih.

"Jika Anda bersikap baik, mungkin Yang Mulia akan mengijinkan Anda untuk belajar suatu hari nanti."

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto penuh harap. Harapannya kembali membungbung tinggi.

"Tentu saja," jawab Chiyo dengan senyum meyakinkan. "Mari, kita pulang." Chiyo mengulurkan tangan, Naruto tersenyum, mengamit tangan dayang tua itu untuk kembali ke Paviliun Magnolia, istana ibunya berada.

Dan Naruto tidak tahu, dia tidak paham akan apa yang terjadi kemudian. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat di matanya. Yang dia tahu, saat dia pulang ke Paviliun Magnolia, ayahnya berada di sana, berdiri dengan wajah menakutkan. Sementara ibunya bersujud, wajahnya bersimbah air mata.

"Kau selingkuh, Kushina!" teriak Minato dengan nada suara dingin, Naruto mengamit erat tangan Chiyo, gadis kecil itu takut, benar-benar merasa takut saat ini.

"Kau memang selir kesayanganku, tapi jangan harap aku akan mengampunimu untuk dosa ini!" Minato menggebrak meja di sampingnya keras. Matanya menatap nyalang selir yang dinikahinya sebelas tahun yang lalu. Selir yang sangat dicintainya, selir yang melahirkan putri yang paling dikasihinya.

Kushina menggelengkan kepala, menyahut dengan suara bergetar. "Hamba tidak melakukan apa yang Anda tuduhkan, Yang Mulia. Hamba bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu."

"Jahat! Kau benar-benar jahat, Kushina." Raung Minato kasar. "Aku ingin lihat bagaimana mimik wajahmu saat melihat kepala kekasih gelapmu itu terpenggal di depan matamu!"

"Yang Mulia..." Kushina merangkak mencoba untuk menyentuh kaki Minato, namun Minato mengelak dan mendorong wanita itu keras, Kushina merintih, badannya memang terasa sakit, tapi hatinya jauh terasa lebih sakit. Bagaimana bisa Minato mempercayai dusta yang dibisikkan begitu jahat padanya? Kenapa bisa Minato memiliki surat cinta dengan tulisan tangan Kushina di tangannya? Padahal, Kushina tidak pernah menulis surat cinta itu. Konspirasi? Kushina yakin ini konspirasi jahat untuk menghancurkannya.

"Akui kesalahanmu, Kushina!" Minato membungkuk, mulutnya mendesis kasar, tatapannya dingin menusk. "Akui kesalahanmu!" teriak Minato lagi, keras.

"Yang Mulia," Chiyo menghambur, bersujud di depan kaki Minato. "Semua pasti hanya salah paham. Selir kedua tidak mungkin mengkhianati Anda."

Minato memicingkan mata, menatap marah pada Chiyo yang membungkuk, meratap memohon pengampunan. "Kau mengatakan jika aku salah paham? Setelah aku memiliki bukti atas pengkhianatan tuanmu, kau sebut aku salah paham?" teriak Minato, murka. "Kau mau mati?" teriaknya lagi membuat Naruto mundur ketakutan, hingga punggungnya menabrak tembok di belakangnya.

"Tidak, tidak, bukan begitu, Yang Mulia." Chiyo kembali bersujud, suaranya bergetar dengan air mata yang meluncur deras dari kedua matanya yang terlihat lelah. "Hamba hanya memohon agar Yang Mulia melakukan penyelidikan lebih dalam, untuk hal ini. Hamba sangat yakin jika selir kedua tidak bersalah."

"Pengawal?!" teriak Minato keras. Empat orang pengawal merangsak masuk, membungkuk, memberi hormat. "Seret dan masukkan dayang tua ini ke dalam penjara. Dan penggal kepalanya besok pagi!"

"Tidak!" Kushina berteriak histeris. Kenapa harus begini? Batinnya sedih. "Ampuni Dayang Chiyo, Anda boleh penggal kepalaku, Yang Mulia." Kushina memohon dengan suara parau. "Jangan menghukum orang yang tidak bersalah, saya mohon, Yang Mulia." Mohon Kushina lagi, meratap.

Namun, sayangnya rasa cemburu dan amarah sudah membutakan mata hati Minato. Hatinya tertutup rapat, tidak bisa, dia tidak bisa membuka pintu maaf untuk selir kesayangannya itu.

"Seret selir kedua ke dalam penjara, dan besok pagi, berikan lima puluh pukulan untuknya, lalu usir dan asingkan dia juga putrinya!" perintahnya mutlak. Pria itu bahkan enggan untuk menatap wajah Kushina yang meratap, hatinya hancur.

Kushina meggelengkan kepala, "jangan asingkan Naruto, Yang Mulia. Saya mohon, dia putri Anda." Wanita itu terisak hebat, bahunya bergetar, air matanya tak kunjung berhenti mengalir. "Saya mohon," pinta Kushina sendu. "Anda boleh melakukan apapun pada saya, tapi jangan pada Naruto!"

Minato berbalik, telinganya seolah tuli akan ratapan Kushina. Sesaat, matanya melirik ke arah Naruto yang terduduk ketakutan dekat pintu masuk. Namun hatinya membeku, Naruto hanya akan mengingatkannya pada Kushina, pikirnya. Gadis kecil itu pun harus disingkirkannya. Pikirnya lagi lalu berbalik pergi. Minato hanya tidak sadar, jika tindakannya saat ini akan berbalik menghancurkannya, membuatnya hidup dalam penyesalan hingga akhir hayatnya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Hello, maaf saya malah publish fic baru. Idenya datang saat saya menulis 14 Days, karena tidak tahan, akhirnya saya putuskan untuk dituangkan saja dalam bentuk fic. Sebenarnya, ada satu ide fic lagi dengan tema fantasi di otak saya, tapi saya tekan, menunggu dua fic saya rampung terlebih dahulu.**

**Seperti biasa, chapter ke-1 pendek. Mohon tanggapan readers, saya nantikan masukan dan kritiknya. Tapi, jangan kritik mengenai pair yah. (:**

**Sampai jumpa!**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Tragedy, fantasy, hurt/comfort**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian ataupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya!**

**Selamat membaca!**

**Golden Cage**

**Chapter 2 : Awal Perjalanan**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Bahkan rembulan pun enggan menampakkan diri malam ini. Awan hitam menggantung, menaungi bumi Kerajaan Konoha. Ah, sepertinya langit pun turut bersedih, dan pada akhirnya ikut menangisi kemalangan nasib selir kedua- Uzumaki Kushina.

Kushina bernyanyi lirih di dalam penjara gelap dan dingin itu, meninabobokan putri semata wayangnya. Tangannya tak berhenti mengusap tubuh Naruto yang bergelung, merapatkan diri padanya.

Nyanyian lirih yang menusuk kalbu itu pun berhenti, air mata masih mengalir deras di kedua pipi Kushina. Kenapa Yang Mulia harus menghukum Naruto juga? Pikirnya tidak habis mengerti. Sesaat tatapannya menerawang jauh, bahkan seekor harimau pun tidak akan tega memakan anaknya sendiri. Helaan napas terdengar keras kemudian, Kushina mengerakkan tubuhnya, tangannya memeluk erat tubuh putrinya yang kini menggigil hebat.

"Kau harus kuat, Naruto. Apapun yang terjadi nanti, doaku akan terus menyertaimu. Jangan pernah menampakkan kelemahanmu dihadapan orang lain, mengerti? Ibunda mencintaimu." Bisiknya parau dan mengecup puncak kepala Naruto yang tertidur, lembut.

Dia tidak tahu, apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka setelah ini. Kushina hanya bisa berdoa, jika dia memang ditakdirkan mati cepat, maka dia menginginkan putri kecilnya ini terus hidup dan bahagia.

Kushina mendongak, disekanya air matanya kasar. Matanya semakin menyipit saat didengarnya suara gemerincing kunci dan pintu penjara pun terbuka beberapa saat kemudian. Di sana, Permaisuri Sara berdiri angkuh, menatapnya tajam. Keduanya saling menatap dalam waktu cukup lama, udara seolah membeku, waktu seolah berhenti berputar. Cahaya dari lentera yang dibawa oleh dua orang dayang pun seolah tidak mampu menembus kegelapan pada ruang penjara bawah tanah itu.

"Apa yang Anda inginkan, Permaisuri? Ini bukan tempat yang pantas untuk Anda datangi." Kushina akhirnya angkat bicara, memutus keheningan yang ada. Suaranya terdengar tenang tanpa ada rasa takut di dalamnya.

Permaisuri muda berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu melempar tatapan ke seluruh penjuru, tangannya bergerak untuk menutup hidungnya dengan gerakan anggun. "Sebaiknya kau mengakui kesalahanmu," balas Permaisuri dengan nada tegas. "Apa kau tidak merasa kasihan pada putrimu? Lihat dia!" ujarnya menunjuk pada tubuh Naruto yang menggigil hebat. "Apa kau pikir, kalian bisa bertahan di luar istana?" usulannya memang terdengar bijaksana. Sayangnya, hati dan mulut Permaisuri Sara tidak selaras.

Kushina tersenyum tipis, mendongakkan kepala, menatap langit-langit penjara yang gelap. "Saya memilih untuk mati daripada mengakui kesalahan yang tidak pernah saya lakukan." Sahut Kushina masih dengan nada tenang.

Permaisuri memalingkan wajah, mencemooh, secara terang-terangan mengatakan jika Kushina 'bodoh'. "Kau terlalu keras kepala!" suaranya kini terdengar kesal. "Kau hanya perlu mengakuinya, dan kau bisa memohon pada Yang Mulia untuk meringankan hukumanmu. Yang Mulia sangat marah karena kau berbohong padanya, Selir kedua!"

Kushina menggeleng pelan, jari telunjuknya diletakkan di depan mulutnya. "Tolong pelankan suara Anda, Permasuri. Putri saya sedang tidur." Mulut Kushina ditekuk ke atas, matanya menatap lurus pada Permaisuri, memohon pengertian.

Kenapa wanita ini masih saja terlihat begitu tenang? Kenapa dia sangat keras kepala? Kenapa dia harus setangguh ini? Pikir Permaisuri kesal. "Jika kau mengakui kejahatanmu, Yang Mulia mungkin hanya akan memenggal kepalamu dan membebaskan Naruto. Jika kau tetap bersikeras, putrimu akan turut diasingkan. Kenapa kau menginginkan putrimu untuk ikut menderita bersamamu? Kenapa kau tidak memikirkan masa depan putrimu?" bentak Permaisuri.

"Patung lempung takut terkena hujan, pembohong takut akan kebenaran(1). Pada akhirnya semua akan terungkap." Kushina membalasnya bijak, kepalanya menunduk, senyumnya melengkung tipis menatap putrinya yang tertidur dalam pelukannya.

Telinga Permaisuri memerah mendengar ucapan Kushina. Tangan halusnya terkepal erat, rahangnya terkatup erat, menahan marah. Apa selir sialan ini sedang menyindirnya? "Jadi, kau berpikir jika ada seseorang yang menjebakmu?"

"Bukan hanya menjebak, Permaisuri." Jawab Kushina tanpa emosi. "Ini konspirasi. Siapapun yang merencanakan rencana jahat ini, tidak mungkin bekerja seorang diri. Mereka pasti sangat ingin melihat kematianku." Tatapan Kushina berubah dingin, mata cerdiknya terus mengamati setiap perubahan pada ekspresi wanita nomor satu di Konoha itu.

"Lancang!" bentak Permaisuri. "Berani sekali kau menuduh tanpa ada fakta?!" teriaknya keras. "Aku bisa saja memotong lidah kurangajarmu sekarang juga!"

Kushina melirik lewat bahunya, hatinya tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi wajah Sara saat ini. "Saya hanya menyuarakan isi hati saya, Permaisuri. Kenapa Anda harus begitu marah?" balas Kushina telak. "Siapa yang tahu batas, pasti tahu kebahagiaan sejati(2)." Kushina kembali meneruskan ucapannya, nada suaranya begitu tenang, mengalun lembut namun bagi Permaisuri, suara itu seperti ribuan jarum yang menusuk tepat ke jantungnya. Menyakitkan.

"Disini, semua akan tetap sama setelah kepergian kami." Kushina melirik ke arah putrinya yang masih tertidur gelisah, jelas tidak nyaman. "Yang Mulia hanya akan kehilangan kami berdua, beliau masih memiliki Anda, para selir dan putra juga putri lainnya. Beliau tidak akan merasa kehilangan kami."

Permaisuri mengayun tangan kananya ke udara, dia mendengus kasar. "Terserah! Aku hanya berharap kau mau memikirkan apa yang aku katakan tadi. Kau masih punya waktu hingga besok pagi untuk berpikir." Permaisuri berbalik, pintu penjara kembali tertutup, gembok besi kembali dipasang selepas kepergiannya.

Kushina memejamkan mata setelahnya, entah kenapa, hatinya malah merasa tenang saat ini. Setidaknya, kini dia tahu siapa dalang dari rencana jahat ini. Yang tidak bisa dipercayainya, mengapa Permaisuri melakukan hingga sejauh ini? Cemburu? Batinnya menjawab. Benar, wanita yang cemburu bisa melakukan apapun. Kushina tersenyum kecil. Hah... Menjelaskan pada Yang Mulia pun rasanya percuma. Pria yang sedang cemburu pun sama menakutkannya.

Kushina tidak pernah dan tidak akan menyesali pertemuannya dengan Minato. Pertemuan tak terduga itu membuat Minato jatuh cinta pada Kushina sejak pAndangan pertama. Kushina yang saat itu berusia delapan belas tahun, putri Jendral Uzumaki pun tidak mampu menolak pesona sang kaisar muda.

Dia rela walau hanya dijadikan selir kedua. Kushina juga tahu jika Minato akan membagi cintanya dengan wanita lain, semuanya demi politik. Namun, cinta melimpah yang diterimanya dari Minato membuatnya puas, terlebih lagi dengan kehadiran Naruto satu tahun kemudian. Itu membuat kehidupannya semakin lengkap.

Setelah permaisuri terdahulu meninggal, Sara, yang merupakan selir kesatu, cucu Kaisar Rouran akhirnya diangkat menjadi permaisuri. Kushina tersenyum, ikut merasa bahagia dan dia mengucap selamat dengan tulus pada Sara.

Tapi, justru Kushina-lah yang diberi kepercayaan untuk merawat Kurama, sang putra mahkota. Walau sebenarnya tugas itu seharusnya diemban oleh permaisuri baru. Siapa yang menyangka jika Sara menaruh dendam karenanya. Bukan salah Kushina jika Minato lebih mempercayainya untuk merawat Kurama. Bukankah begitu?

Takdir, semuanya adalah bagian dari takdir. Dan Kushina hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah akan nasibnya esok.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, tepat pukul delapan pagi, Kushina diseret menuju balai irung kerajaan. Tidak ada lagi perhiasan yang menempel ditubuhnya. Pakaian yang dikenakannya pun berbahan kasar berwarna putih, khas tahanan kerajaan.

Yang dimilikinya saat ini hanya Naruto dan harga dirinya yang dijunjung tinggi. Jika dia memang harus mati hari ini, maka biarkan dia mati dengan kepala terangkat.

Naruto yang diamit erat oleh Kushina bertanya polos. "Kenapa pakaian Ibunda jelek sekali?"

Kushina tertawa kecil, menutupi luka perih di hatinya. "Jangan memandang seseorang dari pakaiannya, Sayang. Semua itu hanya tipuan. Hati manusia terletak di dalam dada. Ketulusan tampak dari tindakan, bukan dari kata-kata atau penampilan."

Naruto menekuk wajahnya dalam, mencoba memahami apa maksud ucapan dari ibunya.

"Suatu hari, kau akan mengerti apa yang Ibunda katakan saat ini." Kushina berkata sendu. Wanita itu menepuk pelan tangan putrinya, menenangkan.

Di balairung kerajaan, Minato sudah menanti, duduk angkuh di atas singgasananya. Pejabat kerajaan sudah berbaris rapi menunggu kehadiran Kushina. Ruangan itu sungguh sunyi, mereka bahkan takut untuk bernapas dengan suara keras.

Wanita itu mengamati wajah pria yang sangat dicintainya, dia duduk diatas singgasana emasnya, gelap, wajahnya terlihat gelap karena marah. Kushina dan Naruto berlutut, memberi hormat. Yamato, kepala pasukan berkuda yang difitnah menjadi kekasih gelapnya pun berada di ruangan itu. Kondisi pria itu sangat menyedihkan. Wajahnya babak belur, tangan dan kakinya dirantai dan diberi beban berat. Tubuhnya mengeluarkan darah, pakaiannya koyak, bekas luka pecut.

Hati Kushina kembali sakit, kenapa harus sekejam ini? Disisi lain, Chiyo, dayang kepercayaannya pun sama menyedihkannya. Wanita tua itu menggigil di tempatnya. Tubuh ringkihnya terlihat semakin rapuh. Kushina melirik tangan dayangnya itu. Air matanya jatuh saat mendapati tubuh serta tangan Chiyo terluka parah. Pengawal penjara pasti menyiksa, menusukkan jarum-jarum pada kuku Dayang Chiyo untuk mengorek informasi, batin Kushina sedih.

Chiyo yang merasa diperhatikan, melirik pelan ke arah Kushina. Bibirnya mengulum senyum kecil. Tidak apa-apa, katanya tanpa suara.

Kushina pun menjawab tanpa suara, maaf, katanya. Chiyo mengangguk kecil, tahu betul jika semua ini bukan kesalahan tuannya. Kushina kembali merengkuh, memeluk tubuh Naruto semakin erat, seolah mencari kekuatan. Dia hanya berharap suaranya akan terdengar seperti biasa. Dia tidak mau terdengar menyedihkan.

Minato menyerahkan sebuah perkamen pada seorang kasim yang berdiri penuh hormat di samping kanannya. Kasim yang sudah berusia lanjut itu pun membungkuk, tangannya terulur, menerima perkamen bersulam benang emas itu dari tangan Minato.

Sang kasim lagi-lagi membungkuk hormat, berjalan mundur setelah perkamen diterimanya. Sementara Minato menatap lurus wajah selir kedua dan putrinya yang masih berlutut, jauh di depannya.

Kasim kembali ke tempatnya semula, perlahan dibukanya perkamen yang berisi keputusan kaisar. "Sesuai Perintah Kekaisaran No. 300, Konoha tahun 51, bulan 10, hari 9," kasim itu berucap lantang. "Dengan ini, memutuskan hukuman untuk Selir kedua- Uzumaki Kushina, berupa lima puluh kali pukulan. Selir akan diusir dan diasingkan selama lima tahun bersama putrinya- Namikaze Naruto." Kasim itu terdiam sejenak untuk menarik napas, ruangan kembali sunyi. "Sementara itu, hukuman untuk Kepala Pasukan Berkuda- Yamato, berupa hukuman penggal, dan hukuman untuk Dayang Kepala Paviliun Magnolia- Chiyo, bersengkokol, menutupi kesalahan selir kedua, juga dijatuhi hukuman penggal." Setelah selesai membacakan keputusan Kaisar, kasim itu kembali menggulung perkamen di tangannya.

"Laksanakan hukuman!" seru Minato lantang.

Beberapa pengawal kerajaan membungkuk, memberi hormat, bergegas melaksanakan apa yang menjadi perintah kaisarnya.

"Bagaimana Anda bisa memutuskan hukuman tanpa melalui pengadilan terlebih dahulu, Yang Mulia?" Kushina bertanya dengan nada tenang. Gerakan pengawal itu terhenti, menanti jawaban kaisar akan pertanyaan selirnya.

Ruangan besar itu mendadak terasa semakin dingin, saat Minato melotot ke arah Kushina. Semua orang yang berada disana seolah terpaku di tempatnya berdiri, menunduk dalam, gemetar karena takut akan amukan sang kaisar yang tidak tahu kapan akan meledak, dasyat.

"Berani sekali kau mempertanyakan keputusan yang kuambil!" Minato menggebrak meja berukir rumit itu keras. Matanya masih melotot marah, rahangnya mengeras, dia sangat murka.

"Setiap rakyat berhak mendapat keadilan, Yang Mulia. Kami pun rakyat Anda, Yang Mulia." Sahut Kushina masih terlihat tenang. Dia menekan rasa takutnya untuk menghadapi kemurkaan Minato saat ini. "Saya ingin mendapat keadilan."

"Setelah semua bukti yang aku miliki, kau masih menginginkan pengadilan?" Minato tertawa, mencemooh. "Kau hanya akan membuat dirimu sendiri malu, Kushina! Atau kau ingin putrimu mendengar ketidakbermoralan Ibundanya?" sang kaisar yang sudah ditutup kabut cemburu akhirnya kehilangan hatinya. Otaknya sudah tidak mampu berpikir jernih. Kebencianya menutup rasa cintanya.

"Pengawal, seret mereka dan laksanakan hukumannya sekarang juga!" raung Minato geram. Tangannya refleks mengepal erat hingga jari-jarinya memutih, menahan marah.

Tanpa perlawanan, Kushina, Yamato dan Chiyo mengikuti perintah kaisar. Tanpa banyak bicara, mereka terus melangkah, langkah yang membawa mereka semakin dekat ke tempat eksekusi.

"Tolong maafkan aku dan kaisar, Yamato." Kushina berkata pelan, namun cukup untuk di dengar oleh Yamato.

Pria itu mengangguk, paham. Mungkin ini sudah jadi garis hidupnya, apa yang harus disesalinya? Dia hanya tersenyum, seolah berkata 'tidak masalah'.

Kushina mengerjap, kepalanya mendongak menatap langit biru di atasnya, mencoba menahan laju air mata yang sudah mulai berkumpul di sudut-sudut matanya.

Suara rantai yang menarik beban berat pada kaki Yamato seolah menjadi lagu kematian untuk ketiganya. Dengan kejam, Minato memerintahkan Naruto untuk menyaksikan eksekusi yang akan segera dilaksanakan. Dia ingin Naruto ingat, dan menjadikan hal ini sebagai suatu pembelajaran, bahwa tidak ada satu orang pun yang boleh mengkhianati kaisar.

Tidak memakan waktu lama, kedua kepala itu pun terlepas dari badannya. Naruto yang menyaksikan dari dekat, berdiri bergeming, mulutnya tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Dia terlalu syok, bahkan untuk berteriak pun dia sudah tidak mampu.

Darah segar yang keluar dari keduanya bahkan mengenai pakaian milik Naruto. Gadis kecil itu masih belum pulih dari syok saat hukuman untuk ibunya dijalankan. Mulut Kushina disumpal sapu tangan putih, hingga tidak ada satu teriakan kesakitan pun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tubuh Naruto bergerak secara otomatis, kaki mungilnya berlari cepat menuju tempat eksekusi ibunya. "Ibunda?!" teriak Naruto histeris, langkahnya terhenti saat dua orang pengawal menangkap tubuhnya dan menahannya untuk tetap diam di tempat.

Gadis kecil itu menangis keras saat ayunan demi ayunan pukulan diterima oleh Kushina. Naruto meronta, mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari kurungan kedua pengawal kerajaan itu.

Kedua pengawal itu saling melempar pandang, melihat Naruto dalam kondisi saat ini bukanlah keinginan mereka, namun disatu sisi, mereka harus menjalankan tugas yang diembankan pada mereka.

"Ayahanda Kaisar?!" teriak Naruto keras, pita suaranya berdenyut sakit karenanya. "Ayahanda Kaisar?!" gadis kecil itu kembali berteriak memanggil ayahnya. "Tolong ampuni Ibunda!" mohon Naruto parau.

Minato yang melihat sosok menyedihkan putrinya itu memalingkan wajah, menulikan telinga dan akhirnya mundur dari tempat eksekusi. Dia tidak boleh kalah karena Naruto.

Disisi lain, Kushina terus menerima pukulan demi pukulan. Darah segar mulai merembes dari punggungnya, mengotori pakaian yang dikenakannya. Air mata itu memang jatuh dari kedua matanya. Air mata yang mengungkapkan rasa sakit hatinya.

Setelah lima puluh pukulan selesai diterimanya, seolah lumpuh, Kushina akhirnya diseret masuk ke dalam sebuah kereta kuda sederhana. Dayang yang setia terhadapnya tidak mampu berbuat banyak. Mereka hanya bisa menangis dalam keheningan melihat kondisi dan nasib buruk yang menimpa tuannya.

Seorang pelayan pria membungkuk, menjadikan punggungnya sebagai tempat pijakan untuk Naruto naik ke atas kereta. Kala itu, seorang pelayan pria dilarang menyentuh seorang bangsawan wanita. Naruto merangkak masuk ke dalam kereta. Kemarin malam, ibunya mengatakan jika ayahnya akan membebaskan mereka, keluar dari tembok tinggi Kerajaan Konoha. Kini Naruto tidak banyak bicara, air matanya sudah mengering.

Perlahan, sang kusir mulai menjalankan keretanya. Bergerak pelan menuju gerbang istana. Sementara itu, di puncak tangga istana, Minato mengamati kepergian kereta kuda itu dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak.

Kenapa hatinya merasa sakit saat melihat kereta yang ditarik satu ekor kuda itu mulai bergerak menjauhi istana? Minato tidak menyangka jika hatinya bisa sesedih ini melihat kepergian keduanya.

Tidak, Minato! Ini yang terbaik, putusnya dalam hati. Yang bersalah harus tetap dihukum. Saat ini, dia hanya perlu mengobati luka hatinya agar bisa menerima kembali kedua orang yang sangat dicintainya, atau tidak?

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di Kerajaan Ame, Kurama bersiap untuk pulang. Sudah lima hari dia berada di kerajaan ini, untuk mengambil barang yang akan diberikannya sebagai hadiah saat hari ulang tahun Naruto.

"Hah..." Kurama menghela napas panjang. Adiknya pasti sangat marah karena Kurama tidak bisa ikut dalam pesta ulang tahunnya besok.

"Kau yakin mau pulang hari ini?" suara Itachi mengembalikan Kurama dari lamunannya. Putra Mahkota Konoha itu melirik lewat bahunya, menyipitkan mata sebelum akhirnya kembali menyibukkan diri, mengecek sadel, tali kekang dan pelana kuda yang akan ditungganginya. "Hei, kau masih marah padaku?" Itachi kembali bicara saat Kurama tetap diam membisu, mengacuhkannya.

Hening.

Hening lagi.

Hening yang terus berlanjut.

"Tentu saja!" bentak Kurama marah pada akhirnya memutus keheningan panjang itu. Tanpa rasa canggung, dia berteriak pada Putera Mahkota Kerajaan Ame. Itachi tersenyum lebar, seolah sudah terbiasa akan sikap kasar sahabatnya ini. "Naruto pasti marah besar karena aku tidak hadir dipestanya besok. Perjalanan dari Ame menuju Konoha memakan waktu tiga hari, itu-pun jika aku tidak beristirahat." Kurama kembali mendelik tajam. "Kalau bukan karena kau," tunjuknya tidak sopan pada Itachi. "Kalau bukan karena kau, aku pasti sudah berada di Konoha saat ini." Kurama berdecak kesal, tangannya kembali terulur untuk menepuk pelan leher kudanya. "Aku bahkan meminta pihak istana untuk merahasiakan kepergianku pada Naruto. Dia pasti menganggapku tidak peduli."

Itachi terkekeh puas, nyaris membuat Kurama melayangkan tinju pada wajah tampannya. "Adikmu tidak akan marah jika tahu alasan kepergianmu." Katanya beralasan setelah tawanya berhenti. "Dia pasti sangat menyukai giok yang kau pilih itu."

"Ck, kau tidak tahu sifat adikku. Dia sangat... sangat-" Kurama mengernyit, lalu menggelengkan kepala cepat, menangisi nasibnya nanti.

"Sangat apa?" tanya Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, penasaran.

"Sangat galak!" sembur Kurama membuat Itachi tergelak keras. "Itu benar," sungut Kurama. "Kau harus melihatnya dengan mata kepalamu sendiri."

Itachi berdeham untuk menghentikan tawanya, sementara Kurama menatapnya galak. "Ah..." Itachi mengangguk, mengerti. Jarinya menopang dagu, "jadi selain cantik, adikmu juga galak. Bahkan sangat galak? Perpaduan yang tidak biasa." Kurama mengangguk, membenarkan. "Kau membuatku penasaran, Ku." Tambah Itachi lagi, sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan adikku padamu, Keriput!" ujar Kurama mutlak seolah bisa membaca pikiran Itachi.

"Kenapa?" goda Itachi. Dia sangat suka menggoda Kurama, untuknya bisa melihat Kurama bersikap 'normal' menjadi hiburan tersendiri untuknya.

"Kau, hanya pria mesum penyuka anak kecil!" sembur Kurama kesal. "Aku lebih rela jika Si Pantat Ayam itu yang menjadi pendamping adikku. Adikmu lebih tenang dan sepertinya lebih bisa diAndalkan."

"Pantat ayam yang kau maksud itu seorang pangeran keempat Kerajaan Ame, Pangeran Kurama. Kau mau mati di sini?"

Baik Itachi dan Kurama keduanya membeku di tempat mendengar ucapan dingin dan mengancam Uchiha Sasuke, pangeran keempat Kerajaan Ame. Pangeran berusia dua belas tahun itu berjalan layaknya seorang bangsawan, dengan dagu terangkat, dan langkah yang tertata. Sayangnya, wajah tampannya selalu tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku memujimu," sahut Kurama tersenyum kaku. Membuat masalah dengan Sasuke adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkannya hari ini. "Kubilang kau lebih tenang dan bisa diandalkan," tambahnya sambil mengancungkan jempol tangannya ke udara.

"Cih," balas Sasuke, membuang muka.

Gigi Kurama gemertuk, bocah berusia dua belas tahun di depanya itu memang jarang bicara, tapi sekalinya bicara, pasti membuat amarah Kurama bergolak.

Itachi menutup mulutnya rapat, sesekali hanya menjadi penonton, boleh juga. Pikirnya.

"Kau selalu bercerita mengenai kecantikannya," ucap Sasuke lagi, kembali memancing kesabaran Kurama. "Tapi, kenapa kau tidak pernah memperlihatkan lukisan diri Puteri Naruto pada kami?"

Kurama menarik napas panjang, tatapannya tertuju pada langit biru di atasnya. Keindahannya mengingatkannya pada Naruto. "Tidak ada satu orang pelukis pun yang bisa menggambarkan kecantikan adikku," sahut Kurama kini dengan tenang. Bibirnya ditekuk ke atas, tipis. "Kalian harus melihatnya dengan mata kalian sendiri."

"Apa itu undangan pada kami untuk berkunjung ke Kerajaan Konoha, Ku?" tanya Itachi antusias.

"Ck, kau temanku, Keriput." Sahut Kurama membuat Sasuke mengernyit, tidak paham kenapa kakaknya mengijinkan pangeran dari Konoha itu untuk bersikap lancang, bagaimanapun Kerajaan Ame lebih besar daripada Kerajaan Konoha. "Kalian tidak perlu undangan khusus untuk datang berkunjung." Tambah Kurama cepat.

Itachi mengangguk, menepuk bahu Kurama pelan. "Kami akan datang berkunjung," janjinya lagi.

"Terserah," Kurama mengangkat sebelah bahu, pura-pura cuek. "Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang. Kemarin aku sudah pamit pada Yang Mulia." Kurama segera naik ke atas kuda, melempar senyum pada Itachi sebelum akhirnya menarik tali kekang dan berkata 'jiah', dan kuda yang ditungganginya pun berlari kencang.

"Sampai jumpa, Ku!" Itachi melambai penuh semangat hingga sosok Kurama tak terlihat mata. "Apa?" tanya Itachi saat mendapat tatapan mematikan dari Sasuke.

"Kalian seperti sepasang kekasih." Balas Sasuke tanpa sungkan.

"Benarkah?" Itachi kembali bertanya dengan antusias. Sasuke kembali mendelik dan membalikkan badan, meninggalkan Itachi. "Kau harus bersikap baik padanya," goda Itachi. Pria berusia tujuh belas tahun itu mempercepat langkahnya untuk menyamai langkah kaki Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" balas Sasuke terdengar malas. Pangeran keempat Ame itu merapatkan jubah yang dikenakannya, angin musim dingin memang datang lebih cepat di wilayah ini.

Itachi terkekeh sebelum menjawab senang. "Firasatku mengatakan jika Kurama akan jadi kakak iparmu."

Sasuke menatap Itachi sinis, "kenapa bukan kau saja yang menikahi adik rubah jelek itu?"

"Karena usiamu dan Puteri Naruto hanya terpaut dua tahun," jawab Itachi menjelaskan.

Sasuke tertawa dingin, "katakan itu pada Ayahanda Kaisar yang memiliki selir seusiamu, Kakak Pertama."

"Jaga bicaramu!" tegur Itachi. "Ingat, dinding istana bertelinga!" pria itu berdiri tidak jauh dari Sasuke. Wajahnya berubah serius, matanya menyapu ke sekeliling.

"Hn," balas Sasuke datar, tidak takut sedikit pun akan peringatan Itachi.

.

.

.

Langit Konoha sudah gelap saat kereta kuda yang dinaiki Kushina sampai di hutan, perbatasan ibu kota dan daerah utara. Hujan pun turun beberapa saat kemudian, angin akhir musim gugur berhembus, mengantarkan rasa dingin yang menusuk kulit.

Kereta berderak, kuda meringkik untuk beberapa saat, konvoi pun berhenti bergerak tidak lama kemudian. Kushina membuka mata saat dirasakannya kereta itu berhenti. "Kita akan beristirahat disini," lapor kusir dari luar kereta. Kushina tidak menjawab. Wanita itu duduk dengan memeluk tubuh putrinya yang menggigil dan kelaparan.

Kushina bisa mendengar beberapa prajurit yang mengawalnya mulai bergerak di luar, mungkin mencari tempat teduh untuk menambatkan kuda, pikir Kushina.

Hujan semakin lebat, menyulitkan prajurit di luar untuk membuat api unggun. Kushina mendengar keluhan terlontar dari bibir prajurit-prajurit itu. Hujan, dingin dan lapar bukanlah kombinasi bagus. "Kita perlu arak untuk menghangatkan badan," seru seorang prajurit tepat di belakang kereta Kushina.

"Ibunda, aku lapar." Bisik Naruto pelan seolah takut sisa energinya hilang jika dia bicara terlalu keras.

"Ibunda akan membangunkanmu jika prajurit mengantar makanan, sebaiknya kau tidur dulu." Bujuk Kushina selembut mungkin. Entah bagaimana caranya dia masih bisa bertahan dengan kondisinya saat ini. Luka pukulan dipunggungnya berdenyut sakit dan tetus mengeluarkan darah. Tubuhnya kedinginan, perutnya lapar. Mereka tidak memiliki waktu cukup untuk makan tadi. _Kami-sama_, apakah dia akan mati malam ini? Rintih Kushina dalam hati.

Suasana kembali sunyi.

Aneh, pikir Kushina. Dia tidak mendengar para prajurit bercakap-cakap. Apa mereka tertidur karena lelah dan dingin? Bulu kuduk Kusina meremang, hatinya mendadak tidak tenang.

Malam semakin larut, Kushina baru saja akan menutup mata saat keretanya diketuk dari luar. Prajurit meminta ijin untuk masuk, mengantar makanan.

"Masuk," sahut Kushina lirih.

Prajurit yang juga kusir kereta itu masuk, menyerahkan makanan dingin untuk Kushina dan Naruto. "Maaf, hanya ada ini untuk Anda makan, Yang Mulia." Kusir itu menundukkan kepala penuh hormat.

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Kushina tersenyum tipis dia kenal betul kusir yang membawa keretanya saat ini.

"Ada yang ingin saya sampaikan pada Anda, Yang Mulia." Kusir itu kembali bicara.

Kushina merasakan nada takut pada suara kusir di hadapannya ini. Dengan nada senormal mungkin, Kushina menyahut. "Katakan!"

"Nyawa Anda dan Puteri Naruto dalam bahaya. Kelompok mereka akan menyerang dan berusaha untuk membunuh Anda berdua setelah kereta berada di hutan luar perbatasan."

Kushina membeku. Mereka juga ingin membunuh putriku? batin Kushina menolak untuk percaya.

"Hamba akan membantu Anda dan Puteri lari malam ini. Hamba sudah membubuhkan obat tidur ke dalam makanan prajurit yang lain. Mereka semua sudah terlelap tidur." Jelas kusir itu cepat. Kusir itu kemudian menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan kain ke pada Kushina. "Di dalamnya ada obat dan pakaian untuk Anda ganti. Jika situasi aman, hamba akan memberi Anda kode. Hujan seharusnya bisa menghilangkan jejak Anda berdua."

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Kushina khawatir.

"Hamba akan membawa kereta ini ke jurang terdekat, Yang Mulia. Mereka akan menganggap kita semua tewas."

"Kau mau bunuh diri?" Kushina tersentak, suaranya tercekat. Matanya mulai buram oleh air mata.

"Ini pengorbanan, hamba rela melakukannya." Sahut kusir itu tenang. Kushina melirik ke belakang kusir, saat telinganya mendengar pergerakan kecil, dua orang wanita berdiri di belakag kusir itu, mereka tersenyum penuh hormat.

"Kalian? Siapa kalian? Kenapa kalian ada disini?"

Wanita yang lebih tua itu mengangguk, rambutnya berwarna merah. Sedangkan gadis di sampingnya memiliki rambut berwarna kuning. "Kami akan menggantikan Anda agar Anda berdua bisa melarikan diri, Yang Mulia." Jawabnya serak.

"Tidak! Ini tidak benar. Aku tidak bisa mengorbankan nyawa kalian." Tolak Kushina. "Kenapa kalian rela melakukan hal hingga sejauh ini?" tanya Kushina parau, nyaris tak percaya.

"Hamba tidak sengaja mendengar rencana jahat dayang kepala Paviliun Peoni untuk membunuh Anda pagi tadi saat akan mengantarkan kuda milik permaisuri ke istal kerajaan. Hamba menceritakan konspirasi ini pada istri hamba, dan dia mengusulkan rencana ini." Lapor kusir itu tenang. "Istri dan putri hamba mengikuti konvoi secara diam-diam dari belakang. Dan ternyata langit pun turut membantu rencana kami dengan menurunkan hujan. Ini takdir, ini takdir." Kusir itu tersenyum simpul.

Permaisuri? Hidupmu tidak akan tenang, aku mengutukmu. Batin Kushina marah. "Tapi, kalian bisa mati." Kushina bergumam nyaris tak terdengar.

"Kami seharusnya sudah mati jika bukan Anda yang menolong dan memperkerjakan suami hamba menjadi kusir Anda, Yang Mulia Selir. Hutang kami terlalu besar. Oleh karena itu, tolong ijinkan kami untuk membantu Anda." Wanita itu menjelaskan panjang lebar. Matanya menyiratkan permohonan besar.

"Kita sudah tidak punya banyak waktu, tolong ganti pakaian Anda, Yang Mulia." Kusir itu mengakhiri pembicaraan tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Kushina, lalu pamit mundur sementara istri dan putrinya merangkak naik ke dalam kereta kuda.

Dan disinilah Kushina berada, dia memacu kudanya hati-hati. Dengan tubuh ringkih, dia mengendarai kudanya. Sebelah tangannya dia pakai untuk memeluk Naruto, sedangkan tangannya yang lain dipakai untuk memegang tali kekang. Kushina sengaja mengambil jalan memutar untuk menghindari kelompok yang berencana menyerangnya. Wanita itu kembali terenyuh saat mengingat senyum di wajah keluarga kusir itu padanya.

Kushina menangis dalam diam, beruntung hujan menyamarkan air matanya, meredam suara isakannya. Dia tidak mau membuat Naruto khawatir. Jalan yang licin, gelap serta hujan membuat perjalanan mereka tidak mudah, menembus hutan pada malam hari sungguh sangat beresiko.

Wanita itu bergerak mengikuti insting, berusaha keluar dari hutan ini. Kushina putri seorang jendral besar, dirinya sudah terlatih untuk menghadapi kondisi sulit seperti saat ini. Setelah hari ini, mereka berdua akan dianggap telah mati. Ah, mungkin ini yang terbaik, batin Kushina miris.

"Ibu akan mencari tempat untuk berlindung setelah kita masuk perbatasan sebelah utara." Kushina berkata lirih. Bibirnya membiru karena dingin. Dia yakin, jika dia mungkin tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi. Tapi, dia harus memastikan jika Naruto bisa tetap hidup, bagaimana pun caranya.

Kudanya terus dipacu selama empat jam. Beruntung, Kushina menemukan sebuah gua untuk bersembunyi saat fajar menyingsing. "Kita akan tinggal disini untuk beberapa waktu." Putusnya, sebelum akhirnya jatuh pingsan.

Naruto yang melihat ibunya tidak sadarkan diri mulai panik. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Gadis kecil itu menangis, otaknya berputar, ibunya kedinginan, mereka memerlukan api. Gua ini sangat lembap dan gelap.

Dia akhirnya keluar dari dalam gua untuk mencari kayu bakar dan air minum. Mereka membawa sedikit makanan, seharusnya cukup untuk mengganjal perut. Tapi, dimana dia bisa mendapatkan air minum?

Naruto memilah ranting pohon, hujan yang turun semalaman membuat ranting-ranting basah dan sedikit sekali yang masih kering, bahkan nyaris tidak ada. Bagaimana ini? Pikir Naruto putus asa.

Gadis itu kembali dengan hasil yang tidak seberapa. Dia beruntung karena menemukan sumber mata air kecil tidak jauh dari gua. Naruto juga menemukan rumput segar untuk kudanya.

Dia tidak mengeluh saat kedua tangan mungilnya lecet dan berdarah. Ibunya lebih sakit dari ini, pikirnya. Naruto mulai menggesekkan dua ranting yang kering untuk membuat api. Naruto tersenyum miris saat teringat akan cerita Kurama tentang perburuan yang diikuti kakaknya itu. "Membuat api dari kayu kering itu sangat sulit, Pangeran Pertama." Bisik Naruto. "Ternyata tidak semudah apa yang Pangeran Pertama ceritakan padaku."

Butuh waktu cukup lama hingga akhirnya Naruto berhasil membuat api unggun. Gua itu cukup dalam, Naruto yakin jika cahaya yang dihasilkan oleh api unggun tidak terlihat dari mulut gua.

Naruto bergerak mendekati Kushina, dengan perlahan dia membuka mulut ibunya untuk memasukkan air minum yang dibawanya. Setelah merasa cukup, Naruto membuka pakaian Kushina, dan membalikkan tubuh ibunya hingga tengkurap.

Hati-hati, Naruto mengoleskan obat yang diberikan kusir itu pada Kushina. Setelah selesai, dia kembali memakaikan pakaian kering yang juga diberikan oleh kusir itu. "Untung tidak basah oleh hujan," gumam Naruto penuh syukur. "Bertahanlah, Ibunda." Mohonnya sendu.

.

.

.

Di belakang mereka, konvoi itu kembali berjalan setelah matahari terbit. Sepertinya mereka tidak ambil pusing, kenapa mereka mendadak mengantuk dan tertidur tadi malam, terlebih, dua orang prajurit yang ditugaskan untuk berjaga, berbohong bahwa mereka terus berjaga hingga fajar. Mereka takut dihukum jika ketahuan tidur saat ditugaskan untuk berjaga. Lagipula, dua orang penting yang mereka bawa masih ada di dalam kereta dan aman. Bukan begitu?

Jalan di depanya kini nampak menyempit, jurang di bawahnya sangat dalam, dasarnya berupa sungai yang meluap karena hujan yang mengguyur sepanjang malam.

Kusir itu segera melaksanakan rencananya. Dia menusuk bagian belakang kuda dengan jarum di tangannya. Seketika, kuda itu meringkik, kedua kaki depannya terangkat ke udara sebelum akhirnya kuda itu lari tidak tentu arah.

Beberapa prajurit yang melihat hal itu mulai panik, sementara tiga sisanya menyembunyikan senyum senang. Yah, setidaknya mereka tidak perlu mengotori tangan mereka untuk membunuh selir kedua serta putrinya.

"Kejar kereta kuda itu!" teriak kepala prajurit lantang. Dengan keras dia melecut kudanya, namun sayang usahanya berbuah gagal, kereta kuda itu terpeleset dan akhirnya masuk ke dalam jurang.

"Turun dan cari Selir Kushina juga Puteri Naruto! Aku menginginkan laporan dari kalian secepatnya!" Teriak kepala prajurit itu lagi. Wajahnya masih terlihat tenang, padahal hatinya mulai panik.

"Tuan, air sungai sedang meluap hebat saat ini. Sepertinya akan sulit untuk menemukan Yang Mulia Selir dan Puteri Naruto," lapor seorang prajurit, kepalanya menunduk dalam.

"Aku tidak peduli," sahut kepala prajurit itu keras. "Cari, temukan dan segera kirim berita ke istana mengenai kecelakaan ini!" Raut muka kepala prajurit itu kembali serius, dengan keras dia melecut kuda yang ditungganginya menuju muara sungai. Hanya _Kami-sama_ yang bisa menyelamatkan kepalanya dan prajuritnya saat ini. Jikalau selir dan puteri Naruto memang benar tewas, dia memiliki kewajiban untuk mengantar jasadnya kehadapan Yang Mulia dan menerima hukumannya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Keterangan :**

**(1) Pepatah Cina kuno : Kebenaran pasti lebih unggul.**

**(2) Pepatah Cina kuno : Kerakusan adalah sumber ketidakbahagiaan, karena sifat manusia tidak pernah puas.**

**Hai, terima kasih sudah mau mampir dan baca. (:**

**Saya jawab beberapa pertanyaan dulu yah :**

**1\. Siapa Permaisuri dari Kaisar Minato : dijelaskan dichap ini.**

**2\. Naruto jadi geisha? : akan dijelaskan dichap depan.**

**3\. Apa akan ada yang mati? : baca sampai akhir yah (:**

**4\. Teringat drama Korea era Joseon? : Hahaha, saya malah ngebayangin pakaian era dinasti Tang dan bangunan kerajaan pada dinasti Ming di Cina. ^-^**

**5\. Chiyo kurang cocok dipanggil 'Dayang' : Untuk setting dific ini, saya lebih condong pada panggilan di kerajaan Cina tempo dulu.**

**Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya!**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Fantasy, tragedy, hurt/comfort**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian ataupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya!**

**Selamat membaca!**

**Golden Cage**

**Chapter 3 : Peti Kosong Tanpa Jenazah**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Angin musim gugur menerbangkan daun-daun pepohonan di kaki bukit yang kini telah berubah warna- kuning, orange dan coklat. Daun-daun kering itu terlepas dari tangkainya, melayang, seolah menari diudara, sebelum akhirnya jatuh tak berdaya ke atas tanah.

Kurama terus memacu kudanya dengan cepat, rambut merahnya yang diikat tinggi berayun, terkena angin. Sudah satu setengah hari dia berkendara, perjalanannya masih panjang dan hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun adiknya, dia hanya ingin datang tepat waktu. Tapi, alangkah tidak mungkinnya hal itu terjadi. Lagi-lagi Kurama menggerutu dalam hati. Semuanya salah Si Keriput itu! Batinnya, semakin kesal.

Merasa kasihan pada kuda tunggangannya, Kurama memperlambat laju kuda untuk mencari sumber mata air. Ini sudah sore, perut Kurama sendiri sudah sangat lapar, tenggorokannya kering, kudanya pun pasti tidak jauh berbeda. Terakhir kali dia mengisi perut adalah tadi malam, saat menginap disebuah penginapan sederhana di perbatasan ibu kota Kerajaan Ame. Dia harus mencari tempat untuk istirahat, pikirnya.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang pria tua berjalan pelan ke arahnya dari arah berlawanan. Tubuh pria tua itu bungkuk karena setumpuk kayu bakar yang dipikulnya di atas punggung. Rambut keperakannya digelung di puncak kepala- rapi, janggut tipisnya juga berwarna serupa dengan rambutnya, ia mengenakan pakaian petani yang sudah lusuh.

Kurama segera turun dari kudanya, berjalan mendekati pria tua itu. Kurama kemudian membungkuk.

Pria tua itu menghentikan langkahnya, Kurama terkejut saat mendapati kedua mata pria itu yang masih bersorot tajam diusianya yang sudah renta, dia menatap Kurama lurus, seolah membaca isi pikiran sang putera mahkota, dan tiba-tiba pria tua itu melepas napas panjang, lalu menggeleng pelan. "Menyedihkan... menyedihkan!" ujarnya pelan dan berulang, membuat Kurama mengernyit bingung.

Apa mungkin kakek ini sakit jiwa? Batin Kurama menerka.

Pria tua itu kini tersenyum simpul. "Aku tidak gila," katanya seolah bisa menebak isi pikiran Kurama yang sedang merenung. "Kau hanya perlu berjalan kurang lebih seratus meter ke arah utara untuk menemukan sungai dan rumput segar. Sungainya sangat jernih dan dangkal, perutmu bisa kenyang jika kau bisa menangkap beberapa ikan di sungai itu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu apa yang sedang kucari?" tanya Kurama kembali memasang wajah bingung.

Pria tua itu tersenyum dan menjawab tenang. "Apalagi yang dicari seorang musafir di kaki bukit seperti ini? Lagipula, kau nampak tak tersesat."

Kurama mengangguk, mengerti. "Paman, dimana rumah anda? Ijinkan aku untuk mengantar paman sebagai tanda terima kasih."

"Tidak perlu," tolak pria tua itu halus. "Rumahku berada di mulut lembah, sangat jauh. Aku hanya akan memperlambat perjalanannmu, sementara kau sedang diburu waktu saat ini."

Kurama kembali mengernyit, tidak mengerti. Bukankah pria tua itu seharusnya merasa senang karena ada seseorang yang mau membantunya? Lagipula, beban kayu di atas punggungnya pasti sangat berat, pikir Kurama.

"Dengarkan aku, Tuan." Kata pria tua itu penuh hormat, memutus lamunan Kurama.

Kurama mengerjap, tidak terlalu ambil pusing mendengar nada suara hormat pria tua itu. Ah, mungkin dia berpikir jika Kurama seorang saudagar kaya karena pakaiannya yang mewah.

"Hal besar telah terjadi dibalik tembok merah yang tinggi menjulang. Orang jahat ditakuti manusia, tapi tidak oleh surga. Orang baik dikhianati manusia, tapi tidak oleh Tuhan."

"Apa yang kau maksudkan, Paman?"

"Kau... akan tahu nanti" Sahut pria tua itu terdengar sedih. "Ingatlah, Tuan!" pria tua itu kembali berucap. "Air mata tak dapat memadamkan api(1). Apa yang didengar telinga, apa yang dilihat mata belum tentu kebenarannya. Jangan pernah berhenti untuk percaya, dengarkanlah apa kata hatimu!" Pria tua itu _pai-pai_(2), sebagai tanda hormat sebelum akhirnya kembali berjalan pelan meninggalkan Kurama di belakangnya yang masih tetap berdiri di sana untuk beberapa saat. Putera Mahkota Konoha itu berusaha meresapi apa yang dimaksud pria tua itu.

Kurama kembali naik ke atas kuda, mengendarainya pelan ke arah yang ditunjuk pria tua tadi. Benar saja, seratus meter dari tempatnya tadi, dia menemukan sungai kecil yang jernih. Kurama menggulung lengan bajunya, mengambil anak panah yang disimpan di samping pelana untuk berburu ikan.

Tak lama, api unggun pun dinyalakan, bau harum ikan menguar, menggoda indra penciuman, namun Kurama sepertinya tak tergoda, rasa laparnya seolah menguap terbawa angin musim gugur.

Pertemuan dengan pria tua itu masih membekas dalam pikirannya. Setiap kalimat yang diucapkan pria tua itu masih terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Kurama menghela napas pendek, diliriknya sekilas kuda hitam miliknya yang terlihat rakus mengunyah rumput segar di hadapannya.

Kenapa hatiku mendadak tidak tenang? Pikir Kurama melepas napas panjang. Tatapannya kembali tertuju pada air sungai yang mengalir di depannya. Tangannya menggenggam erat giok yang akan dihadiahkannya untuk Naruto. Sementara tangan lainnya meremas dadanya yang berdegup kencang, hatinya resah.

"Tembok merah tinggi menjulang?" gumam Kurama tidak jelas. "Bukankah itu terdengar seperti tembok istana?" pria berusia lima belas tahun itu mengernyit, tidak yakin. Ia menggeleng pelan, menarik napas panjang dan membuangnya keras. Dia berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran yang membuatnya merasa terganggu. "Sepuluh tahun, hari ini adikku berusia sepuluh tahun." Kurama akhirnya kembali bicara, pada dirinya sendiri, dan entah kenapa, setetes air mata jatuh dari sudut-sudut matanya. "Seharusnya aku bahagia, tapi kenapa dadaku malah terasa begitu sesak? Kami-sama, semoga ini bukan pertanda buruk."

.

.

.

Di istana, Kaisar Minato berjalan tak tentu arah. Pikirannya kosong, tatapannya menerawang jauh. Para kasim dan dayang yang berjalan di belakangnya saling melempar tatapan heran. Ada apa dengan Yang Mulia? Pikir mereka kompak, namun mereka tetap menutup mulut mereka rapat. Terlalu takut untuk bicara, walau sekedar mengutarakan kekhawatirannya.

Minato terus berjalan, tanpa disadarinya, kakinya membawanya menuju Paviliun Magnolia. Seorang kasim penjaga pintu gerbang paviliun berteriak keras. "Kaisar tiba!" kemudian dia membungkuk dan berkata keras. "Yang Mulia panjang umur!" serunya berulang. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar, saat teringat nasib tuannya yang terusir dari dalam istana. Kasim itu sama sekali tidak menyangka jika orang nomor satu di Kerajaan Konoha itu masih sudi untuk datang ke Paviliun Magnolia setelah apa yang terjadi.

Minato diam, bergeming untuk sesaat, menatap lurus tempat yang dulu menjadi paviliun favoritnya. Pintu gerbang paviliun sudah dibuka, perlahan dia melangkah masuk. Para dayang yang melayani di paviliun itu sudah berjajar rapi sepanjang lorong, berlutut memberi hormat dan dalam satu tarikan napas yang sama mereka berseru keras. "Yang Mulia panjang umur!"

"Pergilah!" perintah Minato mutlak. Para dayang dan kasim itu kembali membungkuk, sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Minato seorang diri disana.

Minato membuka pintu masuk paviliun, suasana sepi menyambutnya. Tidak ada suara merdu Kushina yang menyambut kedatangannya kali ini. Tidak ada celoteh riang dan sinar mata indah milik putrinya saat ini.

Dia melangkah masuk ke dalam paviliun, harum khas selir kedua masih tersisa di ruangan ini. Bunga kesukaan selir kesayangannya itu juga masih menghiasi tiap sudut paviliun mewah ini. Namun semuanya takkan pernah sama, batinnya.

Sekelebat ingatan mengusiknya, satu kenangan, berganti kenangan lainnya dengan cepat.

"Yang Mulia?"

Minato tertegun, apa dia salah dengar? Dia berbalik dengan cepat kearah sumber suara. Apa dia sedang bermimpi? Bagaimana bisa Kushina berdiri begitu cantik dengan pakaian _kebesarannya_ disana? Sinar matahari sore menghasilkan ilusi _halo_ pada tubuh selir kesayangannya. "Kushina?" panggil Minato lirih.

Namun yang dipanggilnya tak menyahut, wanita itu hanya tersenyum begitu cantik, lebih cantik dari yang pernah Minato ingat, tapi kenapa sinar matanya terlihat redup? "Dimana Naruto? Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Minato setelah kesadarannya kembali.

Lagi-lagi Kushina tersenyum, sedih. "Selamat tinggal!" bisiknya parau sebelum tubuhnya berpendar dan akhirnya hilang bersama sinar matahari sore yang berwarna keemasan.

"Kushina?!" Minato berteriak, seketika dia terbangun dari mimpinya. Tatapannya melihat ke sekeliling. Dia masih berada di ruang kerjanya saat ini. Pakaiannya pun belum diganti sejak kemarin, ia menolak makanan yang disajikan. Minato seolah kehilangan gairah hidup. Tangannya memutih karena dikepalnya erat. Mengapa dia bermimpi aneh seperti itu? Minato menekuk wajahnya, perasaanya tidak enak.

"Yang Mulia! Yang Mulia!" seorang kasim tua setengah berlari, tergopoh-gopoh menemuinya. Kasim itu berlutut, memberi hormat. Wajahnya pucat pasi. "Lapor, Yang Mulia. Utusan kepala pengawal pasukan yang mengawal Selir Kedua, memohon untuk menghadap."

"Suruh dia masuk!" perintah Minato berwibawa. Kenapa kepala pengawal mengutus prajurit untuk menemuiku? Batinnya. Apa terjadi sesuatu? Pikiran-pikiran buruk mulai mengganggunya, membuat Minato resah, terlebih lagi karena mimpi yang baru saja dialaminya. Pikirannya semakin tidak tenang.

Prajurit yang dimaksud berjalan ke arahnya dengan kepala menunduk, dia berlutut dan berseru keras. "Yang Mulia panjang umur!" katanya.

"Katakan apa yang menjadi urusanmu!"

Prajurit itu terdiam untuk sesaat, lalu dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar, dia menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Kushina dan Naruto. Wajah kasim yang berada di sana semakin memucat, kepalanya menunduk dalam. Sedangkan Minato yang mendengarkan laporan itu menggertakkan giginya keras. Rahangnya mengeras, marah. "Kushina tidak boleh mati tanpa ijinku!" raungnya murka.

Kasim dan prajurit itu bersujud, tubuhnya bergetar. "Hamba pantas mati! Hamba pantas mati!" seru mereka berulang.

"Arghhhhhh!" Minato berteriak, tangannya menghempas semua benda di atas meja kerjanya hingga jatuh- berantakkan. "Dia tidak boleh mati! Naruto pun tidak boleh mati!" raungnya tidak terima. Kasim dan prajurit yang mendengarnya semakin gemetar, ketakutan. "Cari mereka! Aku menginginkan mereka! Bawa selir kedua dan puteri ke hadapanku!"

Kasim dan prajurit itu segera undur diri, perintah kaisar adalah mutlak. Mereka harus bisa membawa Kushina dan Naruto kembali ke istana walau hanya jasadnya saja.

Minato meraung sejadi-jadinya, air matanya mengalir deras di kedua pipinya. Hatinya sangat sakit, dadanya sesak. Dua permata hatinya meninggalkannya secara bersamaan? Kenapa Dewa begitu kejam padanya? Kenapa?

Di paviliun peoni, Sara kembali memperhatikan penampilannya di cermin rias. Rambutnya di sanggul rumit, giok, emas menjadi hiasannya. Wajahnya dipoles bedak dan perona pipi, bibirnya pun dipoles gincu merah. Permaisuri Konoha memang terkenal akan kecantikannya.

Sekali lagi dia merapihkan pakaian _kebesarannya, _emas dan kuning mendominasi warna pakaiannya. Burung phoenix disulam indah pada bagian dadanya, melambangkan tingginya status yang dimiliki oleh wanita itu.

Setelah puas mematut diri di depan cermin, dengan langkah gemulai, Sara berjalan menuju meja tehnya. Dayang menuangkan teh beraroma melati untuknya, dengan lambaian tangan, Sara mengusir semua dayang muda itu keluar dari kamarnya. Hatinya sangat senang hari ini. Batu penghalang sudah disingkirkannya. Berita apa lagi yang biaa membuatnya lebih gembira. Ah, berita kematian keduanya tentu saja. Batinnya terkekeh senang. Sara meniup cawan tehnya pelan sebelum menyesap isinya dengan gerakan anggun.

Tak lama berselang, seorang dayang tua masuk dengan wajah berseri. Dia menutup pintu ganda di belakangnya rapat sebelum membungkuk untuk memberi salam pada Sara. "Permaisur panjang umur!" ujarnya.

Sara meletakkan cawan tehnya ke atas meja. Dengan anggun melap sudut-sudut bibirnya dengan sapu tangan sutra. "Tidak usah basa-basi! Berita apa yang kau bawa?" tanyanya datar.

Dayang itu berjalan ke samping permaisuri, berbisik di telinga kanan Sara, dia mengatakan berita yang dibawanya dengan mata berbinar.

Mulut Sara ditekuk ke atas saat mendengar laporan dayang kepercayaannya. "Bahkan Dewa membantu kita," ujarnya dingin dan terdengar puas. "Yang Mulia sudah tahu mengenai hal ini?" tanya Sara, matanya menoleh ke arah dayang kelercayaannya yang dibawanya dari Rouran.

"Yang Mulia sudah mengetahuinya, beliau sangat marah dan memerintahkan untuk mencari selir kedua juga puteri." Lapor dayang tua itu. "Namun hamba tidak yakin jika prajurit bisa menemukannya. Air sungai utara masih meluap karena hujan kemarin, hanya keajaiban yang bisa membuat keduanya masih bertahan hidup."

"Kecilkan suaramu!" tegur Sara dingin.

Dayang itu membungkuk, meminta maaf. "Menurut mata-mata," ia kembali bicara. "Yang Mulia masih mengurung diri di dalam ruang kerjanya di paviliun utama. Anda mau pergi kesana, Permaisuri?"

"Tentu saja," ujar Sara, tersenyum puas. "Aku seorang Permaisuri di kerajaan ini. Aku harus mempersiapkan upacara kematian untuk kedua orang tidak beruntung itu. Bagaimana pun, mereka adalah selir dan puteri di kerajaan ini. Bukan begitu?" tanyanya jahat.

.

.

.

Setelah sadar, Kushina bersikeras untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Naruto yang memohon padanya pun sama sekali tidak digubris. Yang ada dipikiran Kushina hanyalah keselamatan putri kesayangannya. Dia yakin jika saat ini laporan mengenai kematiannya telah sampai ke telinga kaisar.

Kaisar pasti mengerahkan pasukaannya untuk menemukan jasad keduanya. Jika kedua jenazah itu ditemukan, pihak kerajaan pasti tahu jika kedua jenazah itu bukan Kushina dan Naruto, karena baik Kushina, maupun Naruto, keduanya memiliki tanda lahir yang sama di bahu kanan mereka, tanda lahir berbentuk pusaran. Tanda yang menandakan jika mereka keturunan keluarga Uzumaki.

Jika hal itu terungkap, bukan hanya pihak istana yang akan mengejar mereka. Musuh pun pasti akan kembali memburu keduanya. Tidak! Aku harus menyelamatkan Naruto. Putusnya mutlak.

Matahari pun mulai tenggelam, Kushina berusaha untuk tetap sadar demi Naruto. Wanita itu terus memaksakan diri untuk kembali menunggangi kuda dan membawa Naruto keluar dari gua tempat persembunyiannya. Mereka sudah sampai di kaki gunung yang berada di wilayah Kerajaan Rouran, hal itu membuat Kushina tidak tenang.

"Kaa-sama, sebaiknya kita istirahat disini." Seru Naruto pelan dan menunjuk sebuah bangunan yang keadaannya sudah sangat menyedihkan.

Kushina mengangguk dan membawa kudanya masuk ke halaman bekas biara tua itu. Rumput dan ilalang kering menghalangi jalan masuk. Bangunan itu pasti terlihat megah pada masanya. Namun setelah dimakan waktu, bangunan itu terlihat menyeramkan, dengan atapnya yang sudah hilang dan bagian belakang bangunan pun sudah tidak ada, jejak lalapan api masih terlihat dibeberapa bagian. "Ya, kita istirahat disini untuk malam ini." Kushina menjawab lemah.

Kushina berusaha turun dari kudanya, dan dengan susah payah Naruto memapahnya untuk berlindung di dalam bangunan itu. Tenaga Kushina sudah terkuras habis, tubuhnya masih panas, darah segar kembali merembes dari punggungnya, menodai pakaian berbahan katun yang dikenakannya. Sedikit demi sedikit kesadarannya mulai menghilang dan akhirnya dia kembali tak sadarkan diri.

Malam hari, ketika ibunya masih tak sadarkan diri, Naruto duduk termenung di depan api unggun yang dinyalakannya. Api menjilat-jilat, berpendar, menghangatkan tubuhnya yang menggigil. Gadis kecil itu melirik ke arah ibunya saat Kushina mengerang dan mulai membuka matanya dalam gerakan lambat.

"Kaa-sama?" panggil Naruto lirih. Kushina mengerjapkan mata, memfokuskan tatapannya pada wajah putrinya yang duduk bersimpuh di sampingnya. "Kaa-sama lapar?" Kushina menggeleng lemah menjawab pertanyaan putrinya.

"Na-ruto..." Kushina mengulurkan tangannya. Ingin rasanya dia memeluk tubuh putrinya yang menggigil.

"Jangan banyak bergerak, Kaa-sama!" sahut Naruto serak. "Pasti sakit- kan kalau banyak bergerak?"

Kushina kembali menggeleng pelan. "Bagaimana aku bisa mengeluh, jika Guan Yu(3) terus bicara dan tertawa saat sedang dioperasi untuk menghilangkan infeksi pada tulang tangannya?" Kushina tersenyum kecil lalu terbatuk hebat setelahnya. Naruto mengambil botol persediaan air minum dan meminumkannya pada Kushina pelan. "Selamat ulang tahun, Sayang." Ucap Kushina pahit. Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. "Sekarang, tolong de-ngarkan dan ingat apa yang kaa-san katakan!" Kushina kembali bicara putus-putus setelah napasnya sedikit normal. "Bagaimana pun sulitnya, kau harus bertahan hidup. Mengerti?"

Naruto mengangguk kecil.

"Jangan pernah membocorkan jati dirimu pada orang asing! Kau harus menutup rapat mulutmu! Jangan mudah menumpahkan air mata, kau harus kuat! Kau seorang Puteri Kerajaan Konoha, kau keturunan keluarga Uzumaki, karena itu kau tidak boleh cengeng! Bertahanlah hidup, demi kaa-san, dan demi dirimu sendiri!"

"Aku mengerti, Kaa-sama." Sahut Naruto berusaha untuk tidak menangis, walau matanya terasa panas dan buram oleh air mata yang siap tumpah.

Tatapan Kushina kembali menerawang jauh setelahnya. "Andai saja Kurama ada-," ia kemudian mengerjap dan menggeleng pelan. "Ah, tidak! Aku hanya akan membuatnya menderita juga." Ucap Kushina pada dirinya sendiri. "Maaf, kaa-san membuatmu menderita." Ujar Kushina penuh sesal, Naruto menggenggam tangan ibunya itu erat.

"Kaa-san mencintaimu!" Dan itu adalah senyum terakhir ibunya yang dilihat Naruto. Gadis kecil terdiam lama, namun tidak menitikkan air mata. Ya, nadi ditangan Kushina sudah berhenti berdenyut. Dia tahu jika ibunya telah tiada, mungkin ini yang terbaik, pikirnya sedih.

Naruto merebahkan tubuh mungilnya di samping jenazah sang ibu. Biarlah dia memeluk tubuh dingin ibunya hingga esok pagi matahari mengintip di ufuk barat.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah berada di atas kepala, siang ini. Keringat, debu dan kotoran menempel pada tubuh Naruto, tapi tangannya tidak berhenti mengais-ngais tanah di bawahnya. Dia sedang menggali lubang kubur di samping pohon willow untuk memakamkan ibunya.

Naruto memilih tempat yang memiliki pemandangan terbaik di belakang biara tua ini. Gadis kecil itu tahu jika ibunya menyukai pemandangan yang indah. Acap kali, ibunya itu berdiam lama untuk mengagumi lukisan pemandangan yang tergantung di dinding paviliun magnolia. Ibunya pun sering menceritakan indahnya alam Konoha pada Naruto. Gadis kecil itu mendengarkannya dengan takjub, kadang dia ingin sekali keluar istana dan membuktikan cerita ibunya itu.

"Ibu pasti suka disini," katanya getir. Tangan mungilnya terus bekerja, ia menggunakan semua benda yang ditemukannya untuk menggali lubang. Tangan kecilnya yang halus terlihat kotor dan penuh luka. Namun ia bergeming, seperti cerita ibunya, rasa sakit ini tidak seberapa jika dibandingkan sakit yang dialami oleh Guan Yu.

Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam saat Naruto selesai mengebumikan jenazah ibunya. Dia menandai makam itu dengan sebuah batu sungai yang ditemukannya di dekat pintu masuk biara. Hati gadis kecil itu menjerit, ibunya pantas mendapat pemakaman yang layak. Tidak ada baju kubur, peti dan upacara pemakaman untuk ibunya. Kenapa nasib selir kedua Kaisar Minato begitu menyedihkan? Pikir Naruto.

Naruto semakin sedih karena tidak ada sesajen yang bisa dipersembahkan untuk mendiang ibunya, tidak ada pula hio(4) untuk persembahyangan ibunya. "Maafkan putrimu ini, Kaa-sama. Aku tidak bisa memberikan pemakaman yang layak untukmu." Gadis kecil itu sama sekali tidak menangis, dia hanya terlalu lelah hingga akhirnya jatuh tertidur di atas gundukan tanah yang masih basah.

.

.

.

"Ketua, lihat apa yang kutemukan disini!" teriak seorang pria keras. "Sepertinya bocah ini pemilik kuda di depan itu."

Ketua perampok itu berjalan angkuh, diikuti beberapa anak buahnya yang lain di belakangnya. Matanya menyipit tajam saat melihat tubuh kotor Naruto meringkuk di atas gundukan tanah.

"Dia bisa dijual sebagai budak," ujar anak buahnya lagi, tersenyum jahat. "Dan lihat rambutnya ini, kita bisa menjual dan membeli beberapa poci arak."

"Cari ke sekeliling tempat ini, jangan-jangan bocah ini tidak sendiri."

Pria yang menjadi anak buahnya itu mengangguk dan segera menyisir sekeliling tempat dengan teliti. Ketua perampok itu mengeluarkan sebuah belati dari dalam jubah lusuhnya, dan tanpa merasa berdosa, dia memotong rambut panjang milik Naruto hingga tersisa sebatas bahu. "Ikat dan kurung dia bersama budak-budak yang lain!" ketua perampok itu tersenyum senang melihat rambut indah di tangannya. Ternyata dia tidak salah memilih tempat untuk bersembunyi. Ah, dia merasa diberkati langit, malam ini.

.

.

.

Berita kematian Kushina dan Naruto sudah menyebar cepat dari satu mulut ke mulut yang lainnya. Rakyat yang mengenal Kushina sebagai selir baik hati, memakai pakaian warna putih sebagai tanda berkabung.

Desas-desus mengenai perselingkuhan Kushina pun sudah menyebar luas di telinga rakyat, namun sebagian dari mereka tidak ambil peduli. Karena bagi mereka, Kushina tetaplah selir kaisar yang murah hati dan bijak.

Di istana Kerajaan Konoha, permaisuri, selir, pangeran, puteri dan para pejabat berbaris rapi di depan pintu ruang kerja kaisar. Mereka sangat cemas akan kondisi kaisar.

Sudah hampir tiga hari, Minato mengurung diri di dalam ruang kerjanya. Dia hanya memperbolehkan kasim kepercayaannya untuk masuk ke dalam ruangannya tersebut.

Kasim tua yang juga tangan kanan kaisar, keluar ruangan dengan membawa baki makanan di tangan. Wajahnya terlihat kusut karena khawatir. "Yang Mulia tidak mau menyantap makanan ini," lapornya pada permaisuri dan perdana menteri. Kasim itu menyerahkan baki di tangannya pada koki kerajaan yang juga beraut cemas. Kasim itu lalu membungkuk dalam, memberi hormat pada Sara sebelum kembali masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Minato.

"Yang Mulia!" teriak Sara keras setelah pintu ruang kerja Minato kembali tertutup rapat. "Mohon ijinkan hamba untuk menghadap!" mohonnya penuh harap. Sara tidak menyangka jika suaminya akan bereaksi hingga seekstrim ini.

Sunyi.

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam ruangan.

"Mohon Yang Mulia Kaisar mengijinkan Permaisuri untuk menghadap!" sahut selir dan pejabat-pejabat itu bersamaan.

Sunyi.

"Mohon Yang Mulia Kaisar mengijinkan Permaisuri untuk menghadap!" mohon mereka lagi.

Kembali sunyi.

Lalu, "kriettt..." pintu ruang kerja itu dibuka pelan dari dalam ruangan. "Yang Mulia mengijinkan Anda untuk menghadap, Permasuri." Kasim tua bicara penuh hormat, badannya membungkuk dalam.

Permaisuri mengambil napas panjang sebelum melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan. Sara mengernyit saat bau tajam arak mengusik indra penciumannya.

"Sara memberi hormat pada Yang Mulia." Permaisuri mengucap salam penuh penghormatan. Wajahnya menatap lantai berkeramik hitam di bawahnya lurus, menatap wajah kaisar secara langsung adalah sesuatu yang dianggap sangat kurang ajar dan tidak sopan. Hati Sara sedikit tenang karena akhirnya Minato mengijinkannya untuk menghadap setelah kemarin Kaisar menolaknya.

Aku harus hati-hati saat bicara, batin Sara. Wanita itu tahu, perasaan Minato sedang sensitif saat ini. Mahkotanya bisa melayang jika salah bicara.

"Yang Mulia, sudah hampir tiga hari Anda berada di dalam ruangan ini. Jika terus seperti ini, hamba takut Anda akan jatuh sakit." Suara Sara terdengar merdu, dan tertata hati-hati.

Minato tertawa keras mendengarnya, "aku memang sakit, Permaisuri. Tidak bisakah kau melihat itu?"

Sara bersujud mendengar pernyataan Minato. "Hamba bersalah, Yang Mulia. Hamba tidak peka. Mohon Yang Mulia menghukum hamba!" serunya dengan nada gemetar, takut.

"Jika aku menghukummu, mungkin kau akan bernasib sama seperti Kushina. Mati! Ya, mati!" Minato kembali tertawa keras, kesedihannya melumpuhkan akal sehatnya. "Kushina dan Naruto, mereka mati. Kau tahu itu, Permaisuri?" Minato kembali tertawa keras melihat tubuh gemetar Sara yang masih bersujud di depannya. "Tentu saja kau, mereka, kalian semua pasti sudah tahu tentang hal ini!" raung Minato marah. Pria itu menggebrak meja kerjanya keras, membuat cawan arak bergetar, dan arak di dalamnya tumpah ruah mengotori meja.

"Mereka mati!" Minato kembali berkata, namun nadanya terdengar getir saat ini. "Kushina-ku pergi, Naruto-ku juga pergi. Permata hatiku meninggalkanku sendiri!" Minato menangis, meratapi takdir yang sungguh tidak bisa dia terima. Tatapan mata yang biasa bersorot tajam itu kini terlihat redup, tubuhnya tak bertenaga dan Kaisar Konoha itu-pun akhirnya ambruk, tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Hati Kurama semakin tidak tenang saat kedatangannya disambut oleh satu kompi pasukan berkuda dan seorang kepala keamanan kerajaan di pintu gerbang masuk ibu kota. "Yang Mulia Permaisuri akan menyampaikan semuanya setelah anda tiba di kerajaan nanti. Kami hanya diperintahkan untuk mengawal anda hingga selamat di kerajaan." Jawab kepala pasukan keamanan itu saat Kurama bertanya kenapa mereka semua menunggunya disini.

Kurama tidak banyak bicara setelahnya. Pria itu memacu kudanya lagi di belakang pasukan berkuda. Bendera dan panji-panji yang dibawa pasukan berkuda itu berkibar, mengisyaratkan jika ada anggota kerajaan dalam barisan mereka.

Di jalanan ibu kota, rakyat mulai menepi, memberi jalan pada pasukan kerajaan yang melaju cepat. Suara derap langkah kuda bergemuruh, meninggalkan jejak pada jalanan becek di belakangnya.

Setelah berkendara hampir satu jam lamanya, Kurama akhirnya tiba di gerbang masuk istana. Disana, Danzo yang menjabat sebagai Menteri Pertahanan menyambutnya dan segera membawanya ke paviliun dimana kaisar dan permaisuri tinggal.

"Yang Mulia jatuh sakit," hanya itu yang dilaporkan Danzo pada Kurama.

Kurama mempercepat langkah kakinya, jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat seiring langkah kakinya.

"Putera Mahkota tiba!" seru prajurit penjaga paviliun peoni itu keras, menyambut kedatangan Kurama. Dayang, kasim dan tiga orang tabib berlutut memberi hormat.

"Bangun!" titah Kurama penuh wibawa yang dijawab bungkukan rasa terima kasih dari mereka. Tidak lama kemudian Sara pun datang menyambutnya. "Hormat pada Permaisuri. Semoga Permaisuri panjang umur!" seru Kurama saat melihat Sara.

"Bagunlah!" kata Sara terdengar lelah. Tangan kanannya terayun anggun, "tinggalkan kami!"

Kasim, dayang dan tabib undur diri, meninggalkan Sara dan Kurama dalam ruangan itu. Pintu masuk paviliun pun ditutup rapat. "Ada hal yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu, Putera Mahkota." Sara berkata dengan lembut. Hati manusia sungguh sulit untuk dibaca. "Aku harap, kau bisa berpikiran jernih setelah mendengar apa yang aku katakan."

"Apa ini berkaitan dengan penyebab sakitnya Ayahanda Kaisar?" Kurama bertanya dengan suara berat.

Sara mengangguk, "ya." Jawabnya pendek. Dan Sara pun menceritakan duduk persoalannya, semua yang terjadi selama kepergian Kurama, diceritakannya dengan detail.

Tubuh Kurama membeku mendengar setiap kalimat yang terucap dari bibir Sara. Kushina selingkuh? Ibu angkat yang disayanginya itu selingkuh? Tidak mungkin, batin Kurama menolak keras. "Jadi, Ayahanda Kaisar jatuh sakit karena mengetahui perselingkuhan selir kedua?" Kurama kembali bertanya dengan ketenangan yang patut diacungi jempol.

Sara menghela napas berat dan menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Bukan karena itu saja."

Kurama mengernyit, "lalu?"

"Selir kedua dan Naruto tewas dalam perjalanan menuju pengasingan," jawab Sara terdengar sedih. Oh, sungguh pandai Permaisuri Konoha ini bersandiwara.

"Apa?"

Sara menyeka air mata yang menetes dari sudut matanya dengan sapu tangan sutra. Dia terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali menjawab. "Kereta kuda yang ditumpangi selir kedua masuk ke dalam jurang. Dan hingga saat ini, mayat keduanya masih belum ditemukan."

Kurama mengepalkan kedua tangannya, giginya gemertuk keras. Dia marah, benar-benar marah saat ini. Dia marah pada dirinya sendiri. "Mereka mungkin masih hidup." Tegasnya.

"Aku harap juga begitu," Sara membalas dengan nada prihatin. "Sayangnya, kemungkinan itu sangat kecil, Putera Mahkota. Jurang itu sangat dalam, air sungai juga meluap karena hujan yang mengguyur sepanjang malam. Kemungkinan mereka masih hidup benar-benar tidak ada." Tubuh Sara bergetar hebat saat tangisnya pecah. "Yang Mulia sakit karena kehilangan keduanya secara bersamaan. Beliau sangat terpukul."

Kurama diam membisu.

"Kita harus merahasiakan perihal sakitnya Yang Mulia dari rakyat. Musuh bisa menyerang kapan saja jika mereka mendengar Yang Mulia jatuh sakit. Sebagai putera mahkota, kau bertugas melindungi kestabilan pemerintahan dan keamanan wilayah kerajaan selama Yang Mulia sakit. Mengerti?"

Kurama mengangguk.

"Bagus, sekarang pergilah ke Paviliun Magnolia, beri penghormatan pada selir kedua dan Naruto."

"Putra pamit pergi," tukas Kurama tanpa basa-basi.

"Pergilah...!" balas Sara menatap Kurama dengan mata buram karena air mata.

Setengah sadar, Kurama berjalan menuju paviliun milik Kushina. Tidak ada lagi penjaga pintu yang berdiri di depan pintu gerbang paviliun ini. Alih-alih, umbul-umbul dari pita putih-lah yang menyambutnya disana, tanda jika kediaman itu sedang berkabung.

Kurama melangkah dengan gontai, hanya ada beberapa dayang saja yang menyambutnya. Wajah mereka terlihat lelah, kantung mata mereka bengkak, karena banyak menangis.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Kurama melangkah menuju ruang duka. Ruangan yang biasanya wangi parfum milik Kushina, kini berbau dupa yang menyala. Tangisnya pun pecah saat melihat dua buah peti mati mengkilat diletakkan berdampingan. Kurama menjerit sejadi-jadinya, peti itu kosong, benar, tak ada jenazah ibu angkat dan adik kesayangannya disana.

"Kenapa?!" teriaknya sakit hati. "Kenapa harus seperti ini?" Kurama duduk terjatuh, punggungnya bersandar pada peti mati yang lebih kecil. "Seharusnya aku tidak pergi!" raungnya marah. "Seharusnya aku tidak pergi!"

.

.

.

Berita kematian Selir Kedua Kushina dan Puteri Naruto pun akhirnya tiba di telinga Uchiha Fugaku. "Benar-benar tragis," Fugaku menggeleng pelan. Suasana di balairung Kerajaan Ame itu begitu sunyi setelah mendengar kabar yang dibawa oleh mata-mata.

"Ayahanda Kaisar?" Itachi maju ke depan dan berlutut. Kepalanya menunduk dalam, "mohon ijinkan ananda untuk pergi ke Kerajaan Konoha. Bagaimanapun, Putera Mahkota Kurama adalah sahabatku."

Fugaku terlihat berpikir, menimang-nimang. Benar, Itachi dan Kurama adalah sahabat karib. Apa tanggapan Kurama jika Itachi tidak datang untuk mengucapkan bela sungkawa? Tapi, akan jadi masalah bila pihak Kerajaan Konoha tahu jika Fugaku menempatkan seorang mata-mata di wilayahnya. "Akan jadi masalah jika Konoha tahu kita menempatkan mata-mata di sana."

"Ananda akan beralasan jika Putera Mahkota Kurama mengundang untuk datang ke Konoha. Bagaimana pun, itu bukan kebohongan."

"Baiklah," kata Fugaku dengan helaan napas panjang. "Tapi kau tidak boleh pergi seorang diri!" putus Fugaku mutlak. "Kau akan dikawal oleh prajurit kerajaan."

"Terima kasih, Ayahanda Kaisar." Itachi membungkuk dalam. Dikawal prajurit bukan hal yang besar, yang penting, mereka tidak bisa memaksa Itachi untuk pulang cepat, kan? Pikirnya puas.

"Sasuke?!" panggil Fugaku keras.

Sasuke maju, berlutut di samping Itachi. "Sasuke siap menerima perintah." Tukasnya lantang.

"Temani kakakmu menuju Konoha. Dan pastikan dia pulang setelah tiga hari di sana!"

Itachi mengernyit, siap untuk membantah. Namun Mikoto memberinya kode, mengingatkan putra tertuanya jika menentang keputusan Fugaku bukanlah langkah yang menguntungkan, hingga akhirnya Itachi kembali menutup rapat mulutnya.

"Sasuke menerima titah, semoga Ayahanda Kaisar panjang umur!" seru Sasuke masih membungkuk dalam.

Dan Sasuke tidak pernah menyangka jika tugas yang diembankan padanya saat ini akan mempertemukan dirinya dengan seorang gadis cilik yang akan dicintainya hingga mati.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Keterangan :**

**1\. ****Air mata tak dapat memadamkan api**** : Keluh kesah dan air mata tidak akan menyelesaikan persoalan.**

**2\. Pai-pai : Sikap memberi hormat, tangan terkepal, tangan kiri menangkup tangan kanan, diangkat didepan dada/sebatas leher.**

**3\. Guan Yu adalah salah satu tokoh dalam Kisah Tiga Kerajaan (Novel klasik Dinasti Ming).**

**4\. Hio/dupa yaitu bahan pembakar yang dapat**

**mengeluarkan asap yang berbau sedap/harum.**

**Hello... Maaf untuk segala kekurangannya. Semoga kedepannya, saya mampu memperbaiki dan bisa lebih baik lagi.**

**Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah bersedia mampir, membaca dan meninggalkan review. ^^**

**Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya!**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	4. Chapter 4

**Selamat membaca!**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **** I** **don't take any material profit from it**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Tragedy, fantasy, hurt/comfort**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian ataupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya!**

**Golden Cage**

**Chapter 4 : Tamu Tak Diundang**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Suara derap kaki kuda berbunyi sangat keras. Penduduk kota segera menyingkir untuk memberikan jalan. Satu baris pasukan berkuda memimpin rombongan itu, dibelakangnya, dua baris pasukan pembawa panji-panji dan bendera Kerajaan Ame mengikuti penuh wibawa. Di belakang mereka, sebuah kereta yang ditarik empat buah kuda terlihat mewah, menandakan status sang pemilik kereta. Sementara satu pasukan berkuda yang lain mengikuti di belakang kereta.

Di dalam kereta, Itachi merengut kesal. Sesekali dia mendelik ke arah Sasuke yang memejamkan matanya erat. "Ck, kalau keadaannya seperti ini, kita tidak bisa sampai ke Istana Konoha dalam waktu tiga hari."

Hening.

"Kenapa aku harus pergi dengan pengawalan ketat seperti ini? Aku hanya perlu dua orang pengawal untuk menemaniku pergi." Itachi kembali menggerutu kesal. "Berpergian seperti ini malah akan mengundang perhatian!" semburnya. "Bagaimana jika rombongan kita dihadang perampok?" katanya lagi begitu risau. Itachi mengernyit dalam, kemungkinan itu bisa terjadi. Bagaimana pun rombongan mereka terlihat seperti rombongan saudagar, berkantung tebal, pikirnya.

Hening.

"Sasuke?" Itachi membentak keras. Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Kenapa Itachi tidak membawa Sai atau Obito juga? Setidaknya mereka bisa menjadi teman ngobrol selama di perjalanan, batinnya sebal.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang, namun masih enggan untuk membuka kedua matanya. "Hn," sahutnya pendek. Hanya perampok berotak miring saja yang berani mengganggu perjalanan mereka. Kibaran panji dan bendera Kerajaan Ame seharusnya bisa membuat nyali penjahat atau perampok manapun ciut, pikir Sasuke. Pangeran keempat Ame itu hanya bisa mencibir dalam hati, kenapa otak Itachi selalu tidak bekerja dengan benar jika menyangkut sesuatu hal mengenai Kurama?

Itachi menyipitkan kedua matanya, sinis. "Tidak bisakah kau mengatakan sesuatu untuk menghiburku?" katanya setelah terdiam cukup lama. Dia lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Jika kau ingin penghiburan seharusnya kau membawa Pangeran Obito serta." Sahut Sasuke datar. "Selera humornya lebih baik daripada aku."

Itachi mendengus dan berdecak kesal. "Selera humor Obito memang tinggi," ujarnya mengakui. "Sedangkan kau-" tunjuk Itachi tepat di depan hidung Sasuke. "Kau tidak punya selera humor sama sekali."

"Hn," Sasuke mengangkat bahu, membalas tatapan sinis Itachi dengan cuek. Persetan jika dia tidak memiliki rasa humor, dia tidak mau terlihat konyol seperti kakak keduanya, Obito.

"Kurama pasti sangat sedih saat ini," Itachi kembali bicara dengan nada bersalah. Dia menyibak tirai untuk melihat keluar jendela kereta, tatapannya menerawang jauh. "Sahabat macam apa aku ini yang bahkan tidak ada di sampingnya saat dia sangat membutuhkanku."

Sasuke menghela napas panjang, melihat wajah sedih kakak pertamanya membuatnya tidak tega juga. "Dia akan mengerti, pasti mengerti."

Itachi menoleh ke arahnya, "kau pikir begitu?"

Sasuke kembali memejamkan mata. "Hn." Sahutnya pendek. Jangan meminta penghiburan dari Sasuke, sungguh dia sama sekali tidak pandai dalam hal itu.

"Dia kehilangan dua orang penting dalam hidupnya sekaligus, Sas." Itachi berkata lirih. "Pernahkah kau memperhatikan sinar mata dan raut wajahnya saat dia membicarakan Putri Naruto?"

Sasuke terdiam namun hatinya membenarkan. Benar, Kurama yang berwajah galak itu terlihat lembut jika membicarakan hal yang menyangkut adik kesayangannya itu. "Jangan khawatir, kita pasti segera sampai di Istana Kerajaan Konoha!"

Dan keduanya pun kembali terdiam untuk waktu yang lama, mereka sibuk dalam lamunannya masing-masing.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah kembali ke peraduannya, langit semakin gelap, sementara rembulan mengintip malu dibalik awan yang juga gelap, mendung. Sebentar lagi mungkin turun hujan, pikir Naruto.

Gadis itu masih mendongak, menatap langit gelap di atasnya. Kedua tangannya masih terikat di belakang. Kakinya pun sama terikat kencang. Sedari tadi dia sama sekali tidak buka suara, hanya matanya yang menatap berkeliling, mengamati situasi yang dihadapinya saat ini. Buruk! Tukasnya dalam hati. Kelompok yang menahannya saat ini pasti perampok, pikir Naruto. Aku harus memikirkan cara untuk melarikan diri, batinnya lagi.

Naruto sedang berpikir keras saat seorang pria berwajah garang berjalan pelan ke arahnya, Naruto merapalkan doa di dalam hati, meminta perlindungan para dewa. Gadis itu berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, namun jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. _Nii-sama_, aku takut. Batin Naruto pilu.

Pria itu berdiri menjulang tinggi di hadapannya, kemudian mencabut sebilah pisau kecil yang terselip di ikat pinggang, membungkuk dan dengan gerakan cepat dia membuka ikatan tali pada pergelangan tangan Naruto.

Naruto mengatur napasnya sebisa mungkin. Dia tidak boleh terlihat takut, pikirnya. Gadis kecil itu menelan air liurnya saat seekor ikan bakar berukuran kecil disodorkan tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Makan!" perintah pria jahat itu galak. Bau khas arak menguar dari mulut pria itu. Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto merebut ikan itu dan melahapnya dengan rakus.

Pria itu berjongkok, tangannya mengacungkan pisau kecil di tangannya pada Naruto. "Siapa namamu?" tanya pria itu lagi terdengar menakutkan.

Seolah tuli Naruto tidak menjawab. Dia lebih memilih untuk menikmati ikan bakar ditangannya. Perutnya sangat lapar, sama sekali tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

"Siapa namamu?" pria itu kembali bertanya, setengah berteriak. "Kau tuli?" teriak pria itu tepat di depan wajah Naruto.

Gadis kecil itu masih mengunyah makan malamnya, namun kini matanya menatap lurus pria asing di depannya. Ia menggeleng pelan, menjawab pertanyaan pria itu.

"Kalau begitu, siapa namamu?" pria itu menggertak marah, kesabarannya sudah mulai menipis.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, sementara mulutnya mulai menelan makan malamnya.

Pria itu menyempitkan mata, pisau di tangannya kembali teracung tepat di depan wajah Naruto. "Jangan-jangan kau bisu?" tebak pria itu asal.

Mungkin lebih baik jika aku pura-pura bisu, batin Naruto. Gadis kecil itu mengangguk pelan.

"Sial!" umpat pria itu kasar. "Ketua, bocah ini bisu." Lapor pria itu keras, membuat sang ketua yang sedang duduk di depan api unggun menoleh, dan akhirnya bergerak, berdiri lalu berjalan menghampiri keduanya.

"Dia bisu," lapor penjahat itu lagi pada sang ketua yang bernama Zetsu.

Ketua perampok itu lalu berjongkok, mengamati wajah Naruto dengan seksama. "Siapa yang mau memperkerjakan bocah bisu sepertimu?" dengusnya keras. Naruto mengernyit, kembali terganggu oleh bau arak murah dari tubuh dan mulut ketua perampok itu.

"Setidaknya kuda dan rambutnya cukup berharga." Kisame tersenyum jahat, mengingatkan. "Bagaimana jika kita bunuh saja bocah ini jika dia tidak laku dijual, Ketua?"

Ketua perampok yang bernama Zetsu pun mengernyit, tangannya mengelus dagu yang ditumbuhi janggut tipis. "Kau pastikan saja dia tidak melawan, kita bisa menjadikannya budak jika dia tidak laku dijual."

"Membawa serta bocah bisu ini hanya akan merepotkan kita, Ketua. Dia bisa memperlambat perjalanan kita." Protes Kisame. Pria itu kembali memperhatikan Naruto dengan sorot mata jahat. "Lebih baik kita bunuh saja dia," usulnya lagi membuat Naruto menunduk dalam.

Aku akan dibunuh? Pikirnya kalut. Tangan gadis itu bergetar, takut. Demi Tuhan dia sangat ketakutan saat ini.

Zetsu memicingkan mata menatap Naruto yang kembali pura-pura sibuk menyantap makan malamnya, gadis kecil itu menyembunyikan ketakutannya dengan baik. "Kau benar," sahut Zetsu menyetujui. "Dia hanya akan jadi beban, dan memperlambat pergerakan kita. Kalau begitu, kau bunuh dia jika tidak laku dijual!" Zetsu sekilas melirik ke arah tawanannya yang lain sebelum krmbali menatap Naruto datar. "Ingat, ikat dia lagi!"

"Aku mengerti," pria pertama yang bernama Kisame itu mengangguk cepat. Mulutnya menyeringai puas. Tanpa perasaan dia menelusuri pipi Naruto menggunakan punggung pisau kecilnya.

"Besok kita bergerak menuju Suna, kita jual dia di pasar gelap Suna." Zetsu kembali bicara setelah terdiam sejenak. Dan ketua perampok itu pun kembali melenggang pergi menuju kelompoknya, menikmati arak, hangatnya api unggun dan binatang buruan yang menjadi santap malam mereka malam ini.

"Berdoa saja agar ada seseorang yang mau membelimu, bocah tengik!" Kisame tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang runcing pada Naruto sambil mengikat kedua pergelangan gadis kecil itu erat sebelum melenggang pergi.

.

.

.

Langit malam ini begitu gelap. Cahaya rembulan tidak mampu menembus barisan awan mendung yang siap memuntahkan isinya. Suara petir saling bersahut, membuat suasana malam ini semakin mencekam.

Seorang gadis berparas cantik namun berpakaian lusuh tersenyum tipis saat suara hujan mendominasi malam. Hujan akan membantunya menghilangkan jejak saat melarikan diri, pikirnya. Tapi hal itu juga akan memperlambat langkahnya. Hutan akan semakin gelap, jalanan pasti sangat licin karena guyuran hujan. Fuu mengambil napas panjang, kesempatan ini tidak akan datang dua kali, pikirnya. Dia harus mengambil kesempatan ini apapun resikonya. Fuu tidak pernah menyangka jika salah satu perampok itu melakukan kesalahan besar hingga lupa mengikatnya kembali setelah memberinya makan tadi. Aku sangat beruntung, batin Fuu senang.

Gadis remaja berusia lima belas tahun itu mengamati sekelilingnya. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini dia melihat sosok Naruto yang balas menatapnya lurus. Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Naruto memutuskan untuk merebahkan diri dan tidur.

Fuu tidak habis pikir kenapa gadis kecil berambut pirang itu masih bisa bersikap begitu tenang, padahal Fuu yakin jika gadis kecil itu pasti tahu apa yang akan terjadi kepadanya. Anak aneh, pikir Fuu. Dia melirik ke sampingnya dimana beberapa wanita remaja dan anak kecil diikat, mereka berbaring di atas lantai biara yang sudah berlumut, bergelung, saling merapatkan diri untuk berbagi kehangatan.

Terbesit dalam pikiran Fuu untuk melarikan diri seorang diri, namun hati kecilnya berteriak, protes. Bagaimana bisa dia tega meninggalkan mereka disini. Tidak. Dia tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Keputusan sudah diambil, dia akan melepaskan mereka dari kawanan perampok tak berperasaan itu.

Fuu terus menunggu dengan sabar hingga keadaan aman. Para perampok itu sudah tertidur karena mabuk berat. Bagus! Pikir Fuu. Dia segera bergerak mendekati Naruto yang meringkuk, kedinginan, terpisah dari tawanan yang lain.

Hati Fuu mencelos, iba. Melihat tubuh Naruto yang menggigil hebat membuatnya semakin tidak tega. Dia mendengar dengan jelas jika ketua perampok itu memerintahkan untuk membunuh Naruto jika tidak laku dijual. Dasar perampok keparat! Maki Fuu di dalam hati. Fuu menggoyangkan tubuh Naruto pelan. Berusaha untuk tidak membuat kegaduhan. Terlalu berbahaya, pikirnya.

"Bangun!" bisik Fuu lirih sementara tangannya mulai membuka ikatan tali di pergelangan tangan dan kaki Naruto.

Naruto mengerjapkan mata, berusaha mengingat dimana dia berada saat ini. Dia membelalakkan mata, mengangguk kecil saat Fuu meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir, mengisyaratkan agar Naruto menutup mulut. "Kita harus melarikan diri," kata Fuu lagi masih dengan bisikan pelan namun masih bisa ditangkap baik oleh pendengaran Naruto. "Kau mau ikut denganku?" tanya Fuu lagi. Naruto mengangguk cepat membuat Fuu tersenyum dan mengacak rambut gadis kecil di depannya penuh sayang. Naruto tercekat, hatinya merasa hangat. Dulu Kurama sering mengacak rambutnya seperti ini. Ah, sungguh dia merindukan Kurama.

Fuu kembali bergerak menuju tawanan yang lain. Dengan cekatan dia melepas ikatan tali pada pergelangan tangan dan kaki salah satu tawanan itu. Total tawanan berjumlah sepuluh orang, termasuk dirinya dan Naruto. Fuu hanya berharap jika tawanan yang lain memiliki keinginan yang sama untuk melarikan diri sepertinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" desis seorang tawanan wanita saat Fuu melepas ikatan pada pergelangan tangannya.

"Melarikan diri," jawab Fuu tenang sementara matanya yang tajam terus mengawasi sekeliling, takut jika perampok itu bangun dan memergokinya.

"Jangan libatkan kami!" wanita itu kembali berkata tajam, lirih. "Pergilah sendiri! Kami tidak mau terlibat." Tambahnya dengan mata berkilat. Marah dan takut berbaur menjadi satu. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat wanita muda itu merinding ketakutan. Tidak, dia tidak mau mati sia-sia. Lebih baik aku dijual dan dijadikan budak daripada mati, pikirnya takut.

"Kita akan dijual dan dijadikan budak." Fuu mendesis, tidak percaya akan apa yang dikatakan wanita di depannya saat ini. Fuu memperhatikan tujuh tawanan lain yang sepertinya sama takutnya dengan wanita yang menolak untuk melarikan diri ini.

"Jangan libatkan kami!" tolak wanita itu lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Pergilah sebelum aku berteriak dan membangunkan para perampok itu!"

Fuu bergerak mundur, menatap horor wanita di depannya. "Kau tidak akan melakukannya," ujarnya pelan.

"Aku akan melakukannya jika itu bisa menyelamatkanku dari hukuman mereka," balas wanita bernama Takuya itu dingin, menantang.

Fuu menggenggam tangan mungil Naruto, tanpa banyak bicara dia menyeret tangan gadis kecil itu untuk melarikan diri. Sedangkan Takuya mulai berteriak histeris, mengatakan jika ada tawanan yang melarikan diri.

Naruto mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Fuu. Mereka berlari di tengah guyuran hujan lebat. Keduanya basah kuyup, kedinginan, namun hal itu tidak menyurutkan niat keduanya untuk melarikan diri.

Di belakang mereka beberapa perampok itu mulai mengejar dalam keadaan mabuk. Umpatan-umpatan kasar para perampok itu terdengar samar di telinga keduanya. Fuu dan Naruto mulai panik. Suasana gelap, jalanan licin serta suara petir yang menggelegar membuat keduanya semakin takut.

Apa kami akan mati disini? Batin Naruto pasrah. Sesekali kakinya tergelincir, membuatnya terjatuh, terjerembab ke dalam genangan lumpur. Namun Fuu segera menggendong gadis kecil itu di atas punggungnya.

"Kita tidak akan mati!" teriak Fuu mencoba menandingi suara hujan yang semakin deras. Fuu menoleh lewat bahunya. "Kita tidak akan mati! Kita harus hidup! Harus!" ujarnya penuh keyakinan.

Kepayahan, Fuu terus berlari menembus gelapnya hutan. Suara umpatan kasar perampok yang semakin terdengar jelas membuatnya berlari semakin cepat. Sesekali Fuu membetulkan posisi Naruto di punggungnya.

"Itu mereka!" salah satu perampok yang membawa obor di tangannya berteriak keras memberitahu posisi Fuu dan Naruto pada rekannya yang lain.

Brengsek! Maki Fuu dalam hati. Kenapa obor di tangan perampok itu tidak mati terkena air hujan? Jantung Fuu dan Naruto berdegup semakin cepat. Ditulikannya teriakan-teriakan perampok yang mengejar keduanya. Fuu berlari sekuat tenaga.

"Argh...!" Fuu berteriak keras saat kakinya terpeleset. Tubuhnya berguling cepat menuruni lereng terjal yang cukup dalam. Fuu melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. "Gadis kecil?!" Fuu berusaha untuk bangun, menyempitkan mata untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto yang terpental dari atas punggungnya.

"Mereka terjatuh ke lereng!" teriak salah satu perampok yang mengejarnya.

"Turun! Kita harus mencari mereka!" sahut yang lain.

"Kau gila!" raung perampok pertama. "Salah langkah, kita bisa mati!"

"Ketua akan membunuh kita juga jika kita tidak membawa pulang kedua anak sialan itu!"

Teriakan-teriakan itu masih bisa di dengar oleh Fuu dan Naruto. Napas Fuu tersengal, dengan cepat dia menyeka air hujan yang membasahi wajahnya. "Gadis kecil?!" Fuu melempar tatapannya ke sekeliling. "Genggam tanganku!" ujar Fuu. Gadis itu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tanah, tangannya terulur berusaha untuk menarik tubuh Naruto dari pinggir jurang. "Ulurkan tanganmu!" ujar Fuu lagi. Napas keduanya semakin memburu.

Naruto sangat terharu. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika wanita muda ini bersedia menolongnya. Ternyata di dunia ini masih ada orang baik, pikir Naruto. Gadis kecil itu tersenyum untuk terakhir kali sebelum melepaskan genggaman tangan Fuu dan jatuh berguling ke dasar jurang yang cukup dalam. Naruto tidak mau membebani Fuu lebih jauh lagi.

"Oh, Tuhan!" teriak Fuu tidak percaya. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna, tangannya menggapai-gapai, berusaha meraih tubuh Naruto yang berguling jatuh, walau dia tahu hal itu percuma namun Fuu terus melakukannya. Fuu memukul keras tanah basah di bawahnya. Marah, kesal, sedih dan rasa bersalah itu bercampur aduk di dalam hatinya. Fuu ketakutan, menoleh lewat bahunya saat teriakan-teriakan perampok itu terdengar semakin jelas di telinganya. "Maafkan aku!" Fuu menunduk dalam, air matanya jatuh bercampur dengan air hujan. "Maafkan aku!" rintihnya lagi sebelum beranjak pergi untuk melarikan diri.

.

.

.

"Mana kedua gadis sialan itu?" teriak Kisame marah saat anak buahnya kembali dengan tangan kosong.

Lima orang anak buahnya hanya bisa menunduk dalam, terlalu takut untuk menatap wajah Kisame. "Mana mereka?" teriak Kisame lagi membuat kelima pria berbadan besar itu tersentak takut.

"Keduanya masuk ke dalam jurang," lapor salah satu anak buahnya, berbohong. Kelima pria itu memang sudah merencanakan laporan yang akan diberikan pada Kisame. Kisame bisa memukul mereka tanpa ampun jika tahu salah satu tawanan itu berhasil melarikan diri. Dan Zetsu bisa membunuh mereka tanpa beban.

Kisama memukul keras wajah pelapor itu hingga jatuh tersungkur. "Kalian yakin mereka berdua jatuh ke dalam jurang?" teriaknya marah. "Jangan berbohong kepadaku!" Kisame mendesis, tangannya mencengkram kasar pakaian yang dikenakan anak buahnya yang kedua.

Pria pertama yang tersungkur itu kembali bangkit dan menundukkan kepala semakin dalam. "Kami tidak berhasil meraih tubuh keduanya. Mereka terpeleset dan masuk ke dalam jurang yang cukup dalam."

Kisame melepaskan cengkramannya dan kembali menatap anak buah pertamanya. "Dan kalian tidak memastikan kematian keduanya?" Kisame melotot, meraung marah.

"Jurang itu cukup dalam dan terjal, kami yakin keduanya akan sulit bertahan hidup." Kata seorang perampok itu lagi, bergetar takut.

Kisame mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara, kembali melayangkan sebuah tinju keras. "Bukan berarti keduanya mati-"

"Sudahlah, Kisame!" potong Zetsu dengan suara berat.

"Tapi, Ketua. Mereka benar-benar bodoh!" Kisame meludahi wajah anak buahnya itu. "Mereka bahkan tidak mampu membawa dua bocah ingusan!" tambahnya dengan suara bergetar karena marah.

Zetsu menepuk bahu tangan kanannya itu. "Aku yakin keduanya tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup. Mereka akan kelaparan dan mendapat luka serius jika terjatuh ke dalam jurang. Ditambah lagi hujan deras seperti ini akan membuat mereka kedinginan. Bukankah itu terdengar bagus? Kematian mereka akan lebih menyakitkan." Zetsu tertawa keras, melengking menyaingi suara hujan yang semakin deras.

Kisame menyeringai puas. Membayangkan Fuu dan Naruto mati perlahan membuatnya senang. Siapa suruh mereka melarikan diri, pikirnya jahat. Kisame hanya berharap jika tubuh kedua bocah itu dicabik-cabik dan dimakan hewan buas. Ah, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat pria itu tertawa puas dan melupakan amarahnya. "Kembali ke pos kalian dan awasi tawanan! Aku tidak mau kejadian seperti ini terulang lagi!" seru Kisame dengan sorot mata mengancam. "Aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuh kalian jika ada tawanan yang kabur lagi. Mengerti?"

"Kami mengerti!" jawab kelimanya kompak.

.

.

.

"Istriku! Istriku!" seorang pria setengah baya berteriak keras di depan pintu gerbang rumahnya yang kumuh.

Seorang wanita setengah baya setengah berlari segera keluar dari rumah tua mereka untuk menyambut kedatangan suaminya. "Kau sudah pulang!" wanita itu berseru senang. Suaminya sudah pulang, itu berarti dapur di rumah mereka akan kembali mengepul. Ketiga anak mereka tidak perlu menangis karena lapar di malam hari. Senyuman wanita itu langsung hilang saat melihat suaminya kepayahan menyeret sebuah tandu dengan seorang anak wanita di atasnya. "Anak siapa itu?" tanya wanita itu sambil berkacak pinggang. "Anak selingkuhanmu?" tanyanya tajam dengan mata menyipit tidak suka.

Pria yang bernama Teuchi itu menggeleng cepat. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia menyeret tandu yang dibuatnya sederhana masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang hampir roboh.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" desak sang istri lagi tanpa menyembunyikan amarahnya yang sudah sampai di ubun-ubun. Wanita itu terus mengekori suaminya hingga masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Pergi ke dapur dan masak obat ini!" Teuchi mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan kecil dari balik pakaiannya, memerintah tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sang istri. Sang istri tetap bergeming. Teuchi menghela napas panjang dan akhirnya menjawab dengan tenang. "Gadis kecil ini aku temukan di mulut lembah saat aku mencari bahan obat-obatan. Dia terluka parah dan aku memutuskan untuk membawanya ke rumah kita." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Kau membawanya ke rumah reyot ini, padahal kau tahu jika di dalam rumah ini ada lima perut yang saling berebut jatah makanan? Apa kau sudah gila?!" teriak istri Teuchi marah.

Teuchi membaringkan tubuh Naruto di atas tempat tidurnya yang sederhana. Pria tua itu melipat tangan pakaiannya dan bergerak menuju dapur untuk mengambil air dingin serta memasak ramuan obat untuk Naruto.

"Suamiku apa kau tidak sadar jika keluarga kita sudah sangat sulit mendapat makanan untuk mengisi perut?" sang istri terisak kecil. Suaranya semakin merendah, dia hanya mencemaskan keadaan keluarganya setelah kedatangan gadis kecil itu.

"Rezeki sudah diatur oleh para dewa, apa yang harus kita keluhkan?" Teuchi mengipasi kompor tanah liat di depanya pelan, membuat arang di dalamnya kembali membara.

"Kau bisa bicara seperti itu, tapi pada kenyataannya anak-anak kita hampir tiap malam menangis karena lapar."

Teuchi memejamkan mata, melirik ke arah istrinya dengan sorot teduh. "Dia hanya gadis kecil, dia tidak akan makan banyak." Ujarnya tenang. "Aku membawa sedikit beras dari hasil penjualan tanaman obat di kota, ambillah dan masak."

"Tanpa lauk?" sang Nyonya Teuchi menghela napas kecewa.

Teuchi menggeleng pelan dan memeluk tubuh kurus istrinya. "Lain kali aku akan membawa sekarung beras dan banyak lauk untukmu dan anak-anak kita."

"Kau selalu berkata seperti itu setiap pulang," keluh sang istri.

"Lain kali aku tidak akan berbohong," sahut Teuchi dengan senyum lebar. "Dimana anak-anak kita?"

Sang istri menyeka air matanya dan menjawab ketus. "Main."

Teuchi kembali tersenyum. "Sekarang tolong bantu aku untuk merawat anak itu."

"Baiklah," jawab sang istri pasrah. "Tapi dia harus keluar setelah sembuh!"

Teuchi kembali menghela napas panjang, melirik ke arah istrinya tanpa mengatakan apapun.

.

.

.

Bunyi langkah kuda berderap memasuki gerbang kota Konoha. Sebaris pasukan berkuda berbaris rapih membawa panji-panji Kerajaan Ame.

Danzo berdiri di depan gerbang masuk kerajaan untuk menyambut kedatangan Putra Mahkota Kerajaan Ame. Kenapa mereka datang disaat tidak tepat seperti ini? Apa mereka mengetahui sesuatu tentang apa yang terjadi di kerajaan ini? Danzo mulai berspekulasi.

Pasukan berkuda Kerajaan Ame itu serta-merta berhenti begitu pun dengan kereta kuda mewah yang membawa Itachi dan Sasuke di dalamnya.

"Selamat datang!" Danzo membungkuk memberi hormat pada Itachi dan Sasuke yang kini berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Terima kasih untuk sambutannya, Perdana Menteri." Itachi tersenyum kecil dan _pai-pai. _Pemuda itu mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sosok Kurama.

"Saya akan membawa anda berdua kepada Putra Mahkota," Danzo menunjukkan jalan kepada keduanya. "Maaf karena kami menyambut kedatangan anda dengan sederhana."

"Tidak masalah," sahut Itachi ramah. "Lagipula aku tidak memberitahukan perihal kedatanganku terlebih dahulu. Awalnya aku ingin mengejutkan Kurama dengan kedatanganku." Jelas Itachi panjang lebar. "Aku hanya tidak menyangka jika Kurama tidak menyambut kedatangan kami." Itachi pura-pura mengeluh, menyembunyikan jika dia sudah mengetahui semua yang terjadi di kerajaan ini.

"Putra Mahkota sangat sibuk, hingga beliau mengutus saya untuk menyambut." Jelas Danzo dengan nada meminta maaf. "Silahkan lewat sini!" kata Danzo lagi menunjuk jalan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Perdana Menteri. Apa kerajaan ini sedang berduka?" pancing Itachi dengan nada suara tenang. Pria muda itu memasang pose berpikir saat Danzo berbalik dan menatapnya lurus.

Keren, puji Sasuke di dalam hati. Harus dia akui jika Itachi memang sangat pandai berpura-pura lugu.

Danzo terdiam sejenak, menimang-nimang apa dia perlu mengatakan keadaan yang sebenarnya pada kedua tamu kerajaan ini. "Sebenarnya kami memang sedang berduka."

"Siapa yang meninggal?" tanya Itachi lagi dengan wajah terkejut. "Jika melihat bendera putih di depan gerbang istana, serta pakaian berkabung yang digunakan anda serta kasim dan dayang, sepertinya yang meninggal merupakan keluarga penting kerajaan."

"Yang meninggal memang keluarga kerajaan," jawab Danzo dengan nada suara berat. Pria tua itu menerawang jauh, berdeham kecil sebelum menjawab. "Selir Kushina dan Putri Naruto meninggal beberapa hari yang lalu."

Itachi tertawa kecil, menyempitkan mata dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Jangan bercanda!" ujarnya dengan nada geli yang terdengar jelas. Maafkan aku, Ku. Itachi bergumam di dalam hati. Merasa bersalah karena harus berakting seperti saat ini. "Bukankah Putri Naruto baru saja merayakan pesta ulang tahun beberapa hari yang lalu?"

"Itu memang benar," Danzo menjawab lirih. "Semuanya sudah dituliskan. Kita hanya manusia biasa. Kita tidak bisa melawan kehendak dewa." Danzo menggelengkan kepala lemah, raut wajahnya berubah sendu, sedih. "Maaf, saya tidak bisa membahas hal ini lagi." Pria tua itu membungkuk kecil, meminta maaf.

Itachi mengibaskan kedua tangannya di udara. "Aku yang harusnya meminta maaf karena sudah lancang menanyakan hal ini pada anda."

"Saya hanya masih terbawa suasana," sahut Danzo tenang. "Mari kita lanjutkan perjalanan!"

Ketiganya pun kembali berjalan menuju paviliun milik Kurama, diekori oleh barisan kasim dan dayang di belakangnya.

Dua orang kasim penjaga paviliun barat berteriak keras, memberitahukan kedatangan ketiganya. Kasim itu membungkuk dalam, memberi hormat sebelum membuka pintu ganda dengan ukiran singa pada bagian depannya.

"Silahkan masuk!" Danzo mempersilahkan keduanya untuk masuk.

Di dalam kedatangan ketiganya disambut oleh deretan dayang istana yang cantik. Pantas Kurama betah tinggal di istana, gerutu Itachi. Dengan sikap anggun kedua putra Fugaku itu duduk di atas kursi tamu. Para dayang menuangkan arak berkualitas untuk kedua tamu.

"Tolong tuangkan teh untuk adikku," pinta Itachi dengan senyum menawannya membuat dayang-dayang itu sedikit tersipu, salah tingkah.

Danzo berdeham keras, mengingatkan posisi dayang. Dayang itu langsung membungkuk dalam, meminta maaf dan segera membawa pesanan Itachi dan menyuguhkannya pada Sasuke.

"Sebentar lagi waktu makan malam, Putra Mahkota akan menjamu anda berdua disini." Kata Danzo setelah semua dayang keluar ruangan luas dengan plafond tinggi dan terkesan sangat mewah. "Beliau akan segera tiba, saya mohon diri."

Itachi segera berdiri, _pai-pai_ sebagai tanda terima kasih dan Danzo pun berlalu pergi.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mondar-mandir di hadapanku?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyeruput teh teratainya dengan nikmat. Itachi memang terus berjalan mondar-mandir setelah Danzo pergi dan hal itu membuat Sasuke sakit kepala.

"Apa yang harus aku katakan pada Kurama?" tanya Itachi gusar. "Aku harus bersikap bagaimana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Bersikaplah seperti biasa," jawab Sasuke datar. "Kau pasti akan tahu jika sudah bertemu dengannya."

"Kau-" Itachi menghentikan ucapannya yang sudah di ujung lidah saat teriakan keras seorang kasim memberitahu penghuni paviliun mengenai kedatangan Kurama. "Dia datang! Dia datang!" seru Itachi panik.

"Duduklah!" tukas Sasuke tenang. Pemuda berusia dua belas tahun itu menggelengkan kepala pelan, takjub akan sikap Itachi yang keluar dari sifatnya jika hal itu bersangkutan dengan Kurama.

Itachi berjalan cepat menuju kursinya, berpura-pura menikmati arak mahal yang tadi disuguhkan oleh dayang.

"Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahu jika akan datang?" Kurama memasuki ruangan dengan wajah ditekuk, masam. Dia menatap tajam ke arah Itachi yang terbatuk hebat. Terlalu kaget karena Kurama bersikap biasa, seolah tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi kecuali pakaian berkabung yang masih dikenakannya saat ini.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Kurama bergerak cepat, menuangkan teh ke dalam cawan dan menyodorkannya pada Itachi.

Itachi menatap wajah sahabatnya itu tanpa berkedip. Dalam gerakan cepat dia meneguk habis teh di dalam cawan, sementara Sasuke mengamati interaksi keduanya dalam diam.

"Dan kenapa kau membawa bocah menyebalkan ini juga?" Kurama membalikkan badan, menatap sinis Sasuke yang menanggapinya cuek.

Itachi menepuk bahu Kurama dan menjawab riang. "Aku memenuhi undanganmu. Dan Tou-sama memerintahkan agar Sasuke menemaniku."

"Tanpa memberitahuku terlebih dahulu?" tanya Kurama dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

Itachi mengangkat bahunya cuek, dan menjawab ringan. "Kejutan?"

Kurama menghela napas panjang dan duduk di kursi kosong di depan Itachi. "Aku hampir kena serangan jantung saat prajurit perbatasan melaporkan kedatanganmu. Kukira dia bercanda," ujarnya tenang. "Jika aku tahu kalian akan datang, aku pasti menyiapkan sesuatu yang istimewa untuk menyambut kalian."

"Maaf jika kami mengejutkanmu," Itachi tersenyum canggung.

Pembicaraan mereka sejenak terhenti saat dayang-dayang kembali masuk membawa berpoci-poci arak mahal ke dalam ruangan itu. Makanan lezat pun ikut dihidangkan di atas meja. Sasuke yang memang sudah sangat lapar hampir saja meneteskan air liurnya menatap hidangan-hidangan lezat itu.

"Kenapa hanya menatapnya?" sindir Kurama tajam. "Cepat makan!" perintahnya pada Sasuke. Dan tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke mengangkat sumpitnya dan menyantap hidangan yang tersaji.

Kurama menuangkan arak ke dalam cawan porselennya. Dia menutup erat mata dan membawa cawan berisi arak itu ke mulutnya. Cairan itu diteguknya sekaligus, dan dengan cepat dia kembali mengisi cawan kosongnya.

Itachi dan Sasuke terdiam, mengerti betul akan sikap Kurama saat ini. Putra Mahkota Kerajaan Konoha itu sedang terpuruk. "Kalian sudah tahu apa yang terjadi disini, kan?" Kurama kembali bicara setelah meneguk isi dari cawan keduanya. Itachi mengangguk kecil. "Hah, sudah kuduga." Ujar Kurama tenang, ia menekuk bibirnya ke atas, tipis. "Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu?"

Itachi dan Sasuke diam, tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Kurama. Lagipula keduanya yakin jika sebenarnya Kurama sudah tahu akan jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

Kurama menghela napas dan menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke. "Aku belum sempat mengenalkannya padamu!" kata Kurama keluar dari topik pembicaraan.

Sasuke terdiam, mencoba menjadi pendengar yang baik.

Kurama terkekeh, bertopang dagu. "Sifatnya yang ceria akan sangat cocok denganmu yang sangat menyebalkan." Pemuda itu terdiam cukup lama, mendongakkan kepala menatap langit-langit ruangan yang tinggi dan berukir rumit. "Sayangnya aku terlambat satu langkah, adikku pergi dengan cara mengenaskan, Sasuke." Jelasnya lirih. "Aku hanya memiliki waktu satu hari untuk menangisi kematian mereka. Aku sangat menyedihkan!" Kurama mengisi cawannya dan kembali meneguk isinya cepat. "Kami akan menguburkan dua buah peti kosong. Hingga saat ini jenazah keduanya belum ditemukan. Bolehkah aku berharap jika keduanya masih hidup?" tanya Kurama pilu.

"Ku?" panggil Itachi lemah.

"Apa kalian tahu jika keluarga besar ibu angkatku melakukan _harakiri_? Dari surat wasiat yang ditinggalkan, mereka merasa malu akan apa yang dilakukan oleh putri mereka. Ini konspirasi, mereka semua dibunuh oleh fitnah kejam, Tachi."

Sasuke bergerak cepat dan menutup pintu ruangan itu rapat. Di istana tembok pun memiliki telinga. Sasuke tahu benar hal itu. "Kecilkan suaramu, Rubah jelek!" seru Sasuke tanpa sungkan.

Kurama tertawa keras mendengarnya, sementara Itachi menepuk dahinya keras. Sepertinya dia sangat menyesal telah membawa Sasuke serta. "Selain Naruto, hanya kau yang berani mengataiku dengan kurang ajar." Katanya terdengar senang, sama sekali tidak merasa tersinggung.

"Kurama, Sasuke benar. Kau harus menjaga ucapanmu." Tegur Itachi serius.

"Apa yang kukatakan ini bukan omong kosong!" Kurama berteriak, kesal. "Mereka membunuh ibu angkat dan adikku. Menyingkirkan panglima terbaik dan menyingkirkan keluarga jendral yang paling berpengaruh. Ini konspirasi jahat." Kurama menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Sedikit lega karena pada akhirnya dia bisa mengeluarkan isi hatinya dengan bebas. "Sekarang Tou-sama sakit, dan aku tidak tahu siapa yang kalian jadikan mata-mata untuk mengorek informasi di kerajaanku." Kurama melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, matanya menatap dingin kedua tamunya.

Itachi tersenyum kering, tidak tahu alasan apa yang bisa dipakainya untuk menjelaskan mengenai mata-mata itu. Dengan gugup dia meneguk araknya, membuat Kurama semakin menyipitkan mata, curiga.

"Musuhmu akan semakin waspada jika tahu kau sudah mengendus pekerjaan kotor mereka," Sasuke menyahut setelah ketiganya terdiam cukup lama. Canggung karena mata-mata yang diungkapkan oleh Kurama. Sasuke terdengar begitu dewasa dalam usianya yang masih belia. "Kau harus bersikap tenang, dan diam-diam mencari tahu siapa dalang dibalik konspirasi ini."

"Bagaimana jika apa yang dituduhkan Kurama itu tidak benar?" Itachi memasang pose berpikir.

Kurama menggebrak meja, membuat arak di dalam cawannya tumpah ke atas meja. "Selir kedua tidak mungkin berselingkuh apalagi dengan panglima kepercayaan Tou-sama. Dan kenapa Naruto ikut diusir dari kerajaan? Hal ini tidak mungkin kebetulan. Ketiganya merupakan orang-orang paling dekat dengan Kaisar. Pasti ada seseorang yang menginginkan kematian ketiganya. Bagaimana jika orang yang membunuh ibu dan adikku bersekongkol dengan orang luar? Ame misalnya?"

Lagi-lagi Itachi tersedak. Sasuke melotot, tersinggung karena Kurama mencurigai orang Kerajaan Ame. "Kami memang memiliki mata-mata disini. Dan kurasa itu wajar, karena kita bukan kerajaan dengan hubungan baik."

"Tadinya Naruto akan dinikahkan dengan salah satu dari Pangeran Ame. Sayangnya hal itu tinggal rencana." Kurama tersenyum miris.

"Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan pernikahan?" pinta Sasuke dingin. Kurama hanya mengangkat bahu ringan menjawabnya. "Apa ibumu memiliki masalah di dalam istana?"

Kurama mengangkat bahunya lagi. "Aku tidak tahu. Ibu angkatku terlalu baik hati untuk memiliki musuh."

"Cinta yang diterima berlimpah bisa menimbulkan rasa cemburu dari pihak lain," Sasuke kembali angkat bicara. Baik Kurama dan Itachi hanya bisa menatapnya tak percaya. Sasuke terlalu bijak untuk anak berusia dua belas tahun. "Apa?" tanya Sasuke, mulai risih.

"Apa kau benar berusia dua belas tahun?" tanya Kurama takjub. "Kau bahkan lebih bijak dari Itachi."

"Itu bukan pujian!" sela Itachi cepat. "Kurama pasti memiliki maksud tersembunyi dari ucapannya itu. Percayalah!"

"Aku serius memuji adikmu!" bantah Kurama tajam.

"Kau tidak pernah memujiku," protes Itachi tidak terima.

"Apa yang harus aku puji darimu, Keriput?" tantang Kurama lagi, galak.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang, mulutnya kembali menguyah pelan. Mungkin memang ada baiknya Itachi datang. Kakaknya itu walau sebentar namun mampu mengusir kesedihan di dalam hati Kurama.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Apa yang mereka bicarakan di paviliun Putra Mahkota?" tanya Sara dengan ekspresi tegang. Tangannya berkeringat dingin, begitu takut jika Kurama mengetahui rencana busuknya dan meminta bantuan Putra Mahkota Kerajaan Ame untuk membalas dendam.

Dayang tua yang merupakan tangan kanan kepercayaannya itu membungkuk, memberi hormat. "Lapor permaisuri. Menurut mata-mata, ketiganya tengah menikmati makan malam dan bercanda satu sama lain."

"Bercanda?" Sara menaikkan sebelah alisnya, terlihat senang. "Kurama masih bisa bercanda di masa berkabung ibu angkat dan adiknya?"

"Begitulah, Yang Mulia." Dayang tua itu ikut tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Bagus," ujar Sara terlihat lebih santai. "Lebih baik jika Kurama bisa melupakan kedua orang brengsek itu, dan aku bisa menjadikannya sebagai bonekaku."

.

.

.

"Jadi kapan anak bisu itu pergi?"

Teuchi menggelengkan kepala, sementara tangannya sibuk mengemasi barang-barang bawaannya untuk mencari tanaman obat jauh ke dalam hutan. "Dia masih belum sembuh benar," sahut Teuchi.

Namun sepertinya istri dari Teuchi sudah kehilangan kesabaran dan merasa sangat terganggu akan kehadiran Naruto. "Sudah tiga hari dia disini. Luka-lukanya hampir mengering."

"Tapi belum sembuh total," sahut Teuchi mengingatkan.

"Persediaan beras kita semakin menipis karena keberadaannya. Lagipula dia bisu, bagaimana jika dia membawa sial untuk keluarga kita?"

"Jangan bercanda!" bentak Teuchi kesal. "Bagaimana bisa seorang anak tidak berdosa membawa sial? Coba jelaskan padaku!"

"Bisa saja keluarganya sengaja membuangnya." Wanita paruh baya itu membela diri. Matanya berkilat, menantang. Dia harus memikirkan perut anak-anaknya bukan?

Teuchi menyampirkan keranjang rotan di bahunya. "Jaga dia hingga aku kembali. Aku pasti membawa banyak makanan untuk kita semua."

Wanita paruh baya itu mendengus geli. Suaminya terus bicara seperti itu tanpa bukti. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Pikirnya setelah suaminya pergi untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Dia memerlukan bahan makanan untuk anak-anaknya selama suaminya pergi. Wanita itu membuka gentong penyimpanan beras dan menghela napas saat melihat isinya. Beras yang dimilikinya hanya cukup hingga besok pagi.

Aku harus mencari uang, tapi kemana? Batinnya lagi. Dan sebersit pikiran jahat itu pun muncul. Aku akan menjual anak bisu itu ke kota dan mendapatkan uang untuk membeli bahan makanan. Ya, aku akan ke kota untuk menjualnya besok.

Wanita tua itu tersenyum senang, dan Naruto akan kembali menghadapi masa-masa yang tidak kalah berat di beberapa tahun yang akan datang.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Holla, saya datang lagi dengan chapter baru. Terima kasih untuk semua review yang masuk. Maaf tidak saya balas satu per satu. Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan.**

**Well, masih ada reader yang minta untuk update cepat dan menanyakan jadwal update fic saya. Maaf, saya tidak bisa menjanjikan untuk update cepat. Saya juga tidak bisa menentukan bulan ini fic mana saja yang akan diupdate. Semuanya tergantung pada mood, ilham cerita mana yang mampir dan terutama pada waktu senggang yang saya miliki. Karena itulah saya tidak memiliki jadwal update yang pasti.**

**Seperti yang saya jelaskan dichap sebelumnya, fic ini berlatar kerajaan China, karena saya lebih tertarik akan sejarah kerajaan China daripada Jepang ataupun Korea. Maaf kalau latar kerajaannya kurang terasa, akan terus saya perbaiki. Begitulah, semoga pembaca semua maklum. ^^**

**Ok, sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya!**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	5. Chapter 5

**Selamat membaca!**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **** I** **don't take any material profit from it**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Tragedy, fantasy, hurt/comfort**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian ataupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya!**

**Golden Cage**

**Chapter 5 : Pertemuan Pertama**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Matahari baru saja terbit saat Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya. Gadis kecil itu sedikit mengernyit, tubuhnya masih terasa linu. Beberapa luka di tubuhnya pun berdenyut sakit saat dia bergerak. Sudah dua hari Tuan Teuchi pergi untuk mencari tanaman obat ke hutan. Entah kenapa hal itu membuatnya tidak tenang.

Naruto tahu jika Nyonya Teuchi pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Gadis kecil itu bisa merasakan rasa tidak suka dari nyonya rumah ini. Hal itu semakin nyata saat Tuan Teuchi pergi. Naruto beringsut untuk duduk menyandarkan punggung pada kepala tempat tidur yang berderit tiap kali dia bergerak. Gadis kecil itu melayangkan tatapannya ke seluruh penjuru. Oh, bahkan kondisi gudang kerajaan saja jauh lebih bagus dari bangunan yang disebut rumah ini.

Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika dia akan menginjakkan kaki di tanah Rouran. Tanah kelahiran Permaisuri Sara. Naruto bahkan tidak menyangka jika dirinya masih bisa selamat setelah jatuh terguling ke dalam lembah. Dewa memberkatiku, ujarnya dalam hati. Naruto tersenyum tipis, senang karena masih bisa menjaga janjinya pada ibunya untuk tetap bertahan hidup.

Naruto menengok ke luar jendela yang terbuka. Di luar, angin bertiup kencang dan masuk ke dalam ruangan lewat jendela kemudian menerpa wajah tirusnya yang masih terlihat pucat. Angin akhir musim gugur yang cukup dingin membuatnya sedikit menggigil.

Suara deritan pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan pikirannya. Secara otomatis tatapannya tertuju ke arah pintu. Seorang anak wanita berusia tiga belas tahun berdiri di sana, menatapnya malu-malu.

"Apa benar kau tidak bisa bicara?" anak wanita itu angkat bicara setelah terdiam cukup lama, masih berdiri di tempatnya tadi. Perlahan dia masuk ke dalam kamar yang ditempati Naruto dan menutup pintu di belakangnya pelan. "Bagaimana bisa kau jatuh hingga ke lembah?" Ayame mengernyit bingung. "Jika ayahku tidak menemukanmu, kau bisa saja mati. Kau tahu?"

Naruto mengangguk kecil sambil menatap lekat anak wanita itu yang kini duduk di tepi ranjang. Sungguh dia sangat bersyukur karena Teuchi bersedia menolongnya.

Ayame menghela napas lelah. "Namaku Ayame," ujar anak wanita itu dengan senyum manis. Rambut sebahunya diikat dua di sisi kiri dan kanan kepalanya. Pakaiannya berwarna merah muda, namun warnanya sudah pudar dengan beberapa tambalan di beberapa tempat. Tidak ada hiasan rambut di kepala anak wanita itu. Benar-benar penampilan yang tidak pernah ditemui Naruto selama dia tinggal di Kerajaan Konoha. Apa penduduk Kerajaan Rouran begitu miskin? Tanya Naruto di dalam hati.

"Ayahku sering keluar masuk hutan untuk mencari tanaman obat dan menjualnya ke kota." Suara Ayame mengembalikan Naruto dari lamunannya. "Jarak desa ini dan hutan sangat jauh, hampir satu hari perjalanan jika berjalan kaki, hingga ayah seringkali tidak pulang untuk beberapa hari." Jelas Ayame panjang lebar. "Ah, sudahlah. Jangan membahas ayahku." Serunya kemudian. Ayame memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, menatap lekat wajah Naruto yang balas menatapnya datar. "Kau benar tidakbisa bicara?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan.

Ayame mengangguk paham. "Ibuku selalu mengomel, katanya kau hanya membawa sial karena kebisuanmu itu." Ujarnya terlihat bingung. "Apa orang bisu membawa sial?" tanya Ayame polos sementara Naruto mengangkat bahu ringan. "Tentu saja kau pasti tidak tahu." Ayame memasang pose berpikir. Ayame terus berceloteh dengan riangnya. Mungkin dia senang karena pada akhirnya mendapat teman wanita yang hampir seumuran dengannya. "Kau berasal dari mana?" tanya Ayame lagi. Naruto hanya mengerjapkan mata, membuat Ayame terkekeh, menertawakan kebodohannya. "Benar, aku lupa jika kau tidak bisa bicara. Sayang sekali, padahal aku akan sangat senang jika kita bisa mengobrol."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" suara galak Nyonya Teuchi mengagetkan kedua anak wanita di dalam kamar itu. Ayame terlonjak dari atas tempat tidur dan segera berdiri, menundukkan kepala, terlalu takut menatap wajah ibunya yang berkacak pinggang dan menatapnya galak.

"Aku hanya mengajaknya ngobrol," ujar Ayame masih dengan kepala menunduk. Anak wanita itu menekuri lantai kotor di bawahnya lurus.

"Untuk apa kau mengajaknya ngobrol?" omel Nyonya Teuchi. "Bukankah sudah ibu bilang untuk jauh-jauh dari anak menyusahkan ini!" tunjuk Nyonya Teuchi pada Naruto. "Sekarang pergi dari sini dan awasi adik-adikmu!" bentak Nyonya Teuchi. "Ibu akan pergi ke kota sebentar."

Ayame membulatkan kedua matanya, tertarik. "Ke kota? Sekarang?" tanyanya antusias. "Boleh aku ikut, Bu?" tanyanya penuh harap. Ayame bahkan sudah lupa kapan kedua orangtuanya mengajaknya pergi ke kota untuk melihat pasar malam. Ah, sudah lama sekali. Batin Ayame sedih.

Nyonya Teuchi menghela napas panjang. Dibelainya rambut coklat putrinya penuh kasih. "Kau tunggu di sini. Awasi adik-adikmu. Ibu hanya pergi sebentar." Nada bicara wanita paruh baya itu turun satu oktaf. Nyonya Teuchi kemudian melirik tajam ke arah Naruto yang kini balas menatapnya datar. "Kau ikut denganku!" serunya.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut sementara dia boleh?" Ayame cemberut sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto. Kecewa karena ibunya memilih untuk mengajak orang asing dibanding anaknya sendiri.

"Ibu ada urusan di kota, keluarga anak ini mencarinya. Ibu akan mengembalikannya pada keluarganya." Dusta Nyonya Teuchi. Naruto tertawa di dalam hati. Dia tahu benar jika wanita paruh baya ini sedang berbohong saat ini.

"Ibu tidak akan menunggu ayah pulang?" tanya Ayame. "Apa ayah tidak akan marah jika pulang dan mendapati anak itu sudah tidak ada di sini bersama kita?"

Nyonya Teuchi menggeleng cepat sambil berjalan menghampiri tempat tidur Naruto. Disibaknya selimut yang dipakai Naruto dengan kasar. "Ayahmu baru kembali tiga hari lagi. Keluarga anak ini sudah sangat cemas dan memintaku untuk mengantarnya ke kota secepat mungkin. Ibu akan menjelaskannya pada ayahmu jika dia sudah pulang."

Ayame jelas tidak serta-merta langsung mempercayai ucapan ibunya. Ada sesuatu yang aneh, pikirnya. "Ibu yakin ayah tidak akan marah jika ibu mengantar anak ini tanpa sepengetahuannya?" tanya Ayame lagi mencoba meyakinkan ibunya untuk mengurungkan niat. "Lagi pula, bagaimana ibu bisa tahu jika keluarga di kota itu benar keluarga anak ini? Kenapa bukan keluarganya saja yang menjemputnya kesini. Kenapa mereka bisa tahu jika dia- anak yang mereka cari?" Ayame kembali melemparkan pertanyaan secara beruntun. "Bukankah ayah menemukan anak ini di lembah dan tidak ada yang tahu jika ayah membawa anak asing ke rumah ini."

Nyonya Teuchi memutar badannya, berkacak pinggang dan menatap galak anaknya. "Kau pikir ibumu ini bodoh?" bentaknya kasar membuat Ayame mundur beberapa langkah, takut. "Diam dan lakukan saja apa perintah ibu, mengerti?" Nyonya Teuchi sudah tidak tahu alasan apalagi yang bisa dikatakannya untuk mengelabui putri sulungnya.

Ayame mengangguk cepat dan segera berbalik, berlari keluar kamar itu untuk mencari keberadaan kedua adik laki-lakinya. Dia tahu jika ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh ibunya saat ini. Namun dia juga terlalu takut untuk melawan ibunya. Ayame diajarkan untuk patuh dan menghormati orangtua, sebagaimana yang diajarkan ayahnya.

Nyonya Teuchi memasangkan sepatu dan memaksa tubuh lemah Naruto untuk berdiri. Di dorongnya tubuh gadis kecil itu untuk segera keluar dari dalam kamar menuju perkarangan rumah. Sebuah gerobak yang ditarik satu ekor keledai sudah disiapkannya di sana. "Naik!" perintah Nyonya Teuchi pada Naruto.

Naruto segera naik, duduk di atas gerobak yang beralaskan jerami kering. Penampilannya seperti rakyat jelata, kusam seperti pengemis. Nyonya Teuchi memakaikan selimut lusuh pada tubuh Naruto untuk menghangatkan tubuh gadis kecil itu.

"Ayame?!" teriak Nyonya Teuchi keras setelah selesai memakaikan selimut pada Naruto. "Ayame?!" teriaknya lagi, mulai tidak sabar. Putri sulungnya itu segera berlari keluar, tergopoh-gopoh. "Ibu akan pergi sekarang. Mungkin baru akan kembali saat matahari tenggelam. Ibu sudah siapkan makanan di dapur. Kau bisa memanaskannya di atas tungku. Mengerti?"

Ayame mengangguk cepat. Sesekali dia menatap cemas ke arah Naruto yang duduk di atas gerobak. "Bu, yakin tidak mau menunggu ayah pulang?" tanya Ayame lagi begitu pelan. "Dan lagi anak ini masih belum sehat benar. Dia masih lemas."

"Jangan mencampuri urusan orangtua!" omel Nyonya Teuchi lagi, marah. "Masuk dan kerjakan apa yang ibu perintahkan!" tanpa banyak bicara Ayame pun berlari masuk ke dalam rumah sementara Nyonya Teuchi mulai berjalan sambil menarik tali kekang keledai yang dibebani gerobak kecil di belakangnya.

Nyonya Teuchi masih berwajah datar saat berjalan semakin menjauh dari rumah reyotnya. Di desa itu, jarak antara satu rumah dengan rumah lainnya cukup jauh. Jadi tidak heran jika beberapa tetangga yang berpapasan dengannya bertanya penuh rasa ingin tahu akan gadis kecil yang dibawanya di atas gerobak.

"Dia keponakan suamiku," jawabnya tenang dengan senyum palsu yang dipasangnya begitu ahli. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa berakting sedemikian rupa hingga tetangganya sendiri mempercayainya tanpa ada keraguan. "Sudah lima hari dia menginap di rumahku, dan sebelum pergi suamiku memintaku untuk mengantarnya pulang ke kota. Mungkin suamiku takut jika keluarganya marah karena putri mereka menginap terlalu lama di rumah reyot kami."

"Ah, begitu rupanya." Seorang pria tua dan istrinya mengangguk kompak. "Suamimu sedang bekerja? Kukira kalian tidak memiliki sanak saudara di kota, karena hampir tidak ada tamu yang datang berkunjung ke kediaman kalian."

"Ya. Keluarga suamiku sangat sibuk hingga tidak ada waktu untuk berkunjung," dustanya lihai. "Suamiku baru dua hari yang lalu pergi ke hutan untuk mencari tanaman obat." Jawab Nyonya Teuchi seramah mungkin. Hatinya menggerutu kesal, kenapa dia harus bertemu dengan tetangganya yang selalu ingin tahu itu. Oh, dia ingin sekali menghentikan obrolan tidak penting ini dan bergegas pergi ke kota.

"Katakan pada suamimu untuk lebih berhati-hati. Aku dengar banyak perampok bersembunyi di dalam hutan." Pria tua itu menggeleng sambil melepas napas panjang. Keriputnya semakin kentara saat dia mengernyit. "Belakangan ini tindakan kerajaan semakin keterlaluan. Pajak yang semakin tinggi membuat rakyat harus mengencangkan ikat pinggang. Jika terus seperti ini kita bisa mati kelaparan," keluhnya panjang lebar.

"Mungkin sudah menjadi nasib kita," sahut Nyonya Teuchi. Semakin bulat tekadnya untuk menjual Naruto demi beberapa keping uang. "Sebaiknya saya pamit, saya takut terlalu siang sampai di kota. Saya permisi Tuan Kudo, Nyonya Kudo." Nyonya Teuchi membungkuk kecil, pamit sebelum kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Jangan menyalahkanku. Jangan membenciku karena aku melakukan hal ini terhadapmu." Nyonya Teuchi kembali bicara setelah berjalan cukup jauh. "Keluargaku sangat membutuhkan uang saat ini. Suamiku tidak bisa memenuhi kebutuhan kami, sementara perekonomian semakin sulit akhir-akhir ini."

Naruto masih diam membisu. Sesekali tubuhnya terguncang karena jalan yang mereka lalui cukup terjal dan berbatu. Pikirannya kembali pada ucapan pria tua tadi. Bukankah Rouran negara kaya? Kerajaan Rouran sangat makmur. Itu yang sering di dengarnya dari Permaisuri Sara yang selalu memuji tinggi tanah kelahirannya. Naruto mengernyit, tidak mengerti kenapa kenyataannya berbanding terbalik.

Sementara itu, sebulir air mata jatuh dipipi Nyonya Teuchi. Hati kecilnya sebagai seorang ibu juga merasa sangat berdosa. Hati kecilnya terus berteriak, memintanya agar dia tidak melakukan tindakan jahat ini. Namun sikap mulia tidak bisa membuat perut keluarganya kenyang. Tidak. Dia harus tega melakukannya. "Maaf, gadis kecil. Aku harus menjualmu ke kota." Ujarnya lirih.

.

.

.

Dengan memakai jubah brokat bersulam benang emas, Itachi dan Sasuke masuk ke dalam kereta kuda mereka untuk menempuh perjalanan pulang kembali ke Kerajaan Ame. Para pejabat tinggi, Kurama serta Kaisar Konoha: Minato ikut mengantar kepergian keduanya.

Sasuke melirik sekilas ke arah kakak sulungnya yang masih menekuk wajahnya dalam. Kereta bergerak pelan, membawa keduanya keluar dari komplek istana. "Kau masih marah?" tanya Sasuke tenang. Namun Itachi memilih untuk merapatkan mulut, terlalu malas untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Aku sudah memberimu lebih banyak waktu untuk tinggal di Konoha. Apa _Nii-sama_lupa jika _Tou-sama _hanya mengijinkan kita berada di Konoha selama tiga hari?"

Itachi berdecak sebal, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, masih tidak mau menatap langsung Sasuke. "Apa bedanya jika kita berada di Konoha lebih lama? Bukankah kita sudah melanggar perintah _Tou-sama_? Kita tetap akan mendapat hukuman. Jadi kenapa kita tidak tinggal lebih lama?" ujarnya ketus.

"Apa kau tidak bisa melihat kondisi di istana? Situasinya akan semakin rumit jika mereka tahu kita membantu Kurama untuk membongkar konspirasi kematian selir kedua dan Putri Naruto." Balas Sasuke tenang.

Itachi diam-diam membenarkan ucapan adiknya itu. Bukan hanya mereka berdua yang berada dalam bahaya jika diketahui keduanya membantu Kurama. Perjanjian damai antara Kerajaan Ame dan Konoha pun ikut dipertaruhkan jika ternyata konsporasi yang dituduhkan itu ternyata hanya isapan jempol belaka. "Kau benar," sahut Itachi kemudian. Pria muda itu melepas napas panjang. "Selain itu, Kurama juga bisa celaka jika musuh mengetahui rencananya mulai terendus. Aku benar-benar mencemaskan keselamatannya."

"Kita harus tetap bersikap tenang." Kata Sasuke lagi. "Bahkan seekor harimau pun mau bersabar saat mengintai calon mangsanya. Mengapa kita tidak melakukan hal yang sama?" tutur Sasuke lagi.

"Tapi, kita tidak bisa menyembunyikan hal ini dari _Tou-sama_." Keluh Itachi. Keduanya tahu jika mata-mata yang ditugaskan Fugaku pasti sudah melaporkan semua kejadian di dalam Istana Konoha secara terperinci.

"Benar." Sahut Sasuke cepat. "Pada akhirnya kita hanya bisa menunggu keputusan beliau mengenai masalah ini. Jika beliau meminta kita menutup mulut dan tidak ikut campur, mau tidak mau kita harus mematuhinya."

"Itu yang aku takutkan," Itachi mendongakkan kepala menatap langit-langit tandu yang rendah. "Jika hal itu terjadi, Kurama hanya bisa mengandalkan dirinya sendiri."

"Aku yakin rubah itu sudah tahu dan berpikir jauh tentang masalah ini. Dia sangat pintar untuk membaca situasi yang ada." Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi, memasang pose berpikir sebelum kembali bicara dengan nada serius. "Kaisar Minato..."

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Bagaimana dia bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya di depan kita dengan begitu sempurna?" tanya Sasuke. "Aku yakin kesehatannya masih belum pulih benar. Tapi dia memaksakan diri untuk menyambut kedatangan kita di hari kedua dan minum arak hingga setengah mabuk."

"Dia seorang kaisar, bukan seorang raja biasa, Sasuke." Jawab Itachi tenang. "Dia bersikap sebagaimana mestinya. Keamanan negara menjadi prioritas utama. Kaisar Minato harus berpura-pura kuat saat kita berada di sana. Dia pasti tidak mau kabar tentang kesehatannya yang buruk diketahui oleh pihak luar. Dan lagi, mungkin dia mabuk untuk melupakan kesedihannya. Hati manusia tidak ada yang tahu, Sasuke."

"Kau benar." Sahut Sasuke lirih.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah berada di puncak kepala saat Nyonya Teuchi sampai di Ibukota Kerajaan Rouran. Dengan hati-hati dia mulai bertanya dimana tempat yang biasa menerima gadis belia untuk bekerja. Seorang pria tua menunjuk ke salah satu rumah bordil yang cukup terkenal di kota itu.

"Apa hanya tempat itu yang mau menerima pekerja di bawah umur?" tanya Nyonya Teuchi. Ada rasa tidak tega di hatinya saat ini.

Pria tua itu menggeleng. "Rumah keluarga bangsawan tidak akan mau memperkerjakan bocah bisu seperti anakmu itu, Nyonya." Jawabnya. Nyonya Teuchi mengatakan jika Naruto adalah putri keduanya yang bisu. "Sebenarnya aku juga tidak yakin jika Nyonya pemilik Paviliun Mawar mau memperkerjakan putrimu yang bisu. Kau tahu-kan, mereka melatih gadis-gadis kecil untuk menjadi wanita penghibur kelas atas. Apa kau rela putrimu menjadi wanita penghibur?"

Nyonya Teuchi terdiam untuk sesaat, sekilas dia melirik ke arah Naruto sebelum menjawab pria tua itu sopan. "Terima kasih untuk informasinya, Tuan." Ia membungkuk memberi hormat sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju tempat yang ditunjukkan pria tua tadi. Aku harus menyembunyikan kekurangan bocah ini, atau aku akan pulang dengan tangan kosong, tukasnya di dalam hati.

Wanita itu sejenak menghentikkan langkahnya dan menatap Naruto lewat bahunya. "Mungkin hidupmu akan jauh lebih baik jika kau menjadi wanita penghibur." Ujar Nyonya Teuchi pada Naruto yang menatapnya hampa. Gadis kecil itu sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh wanita paruh baya di hadapannya saat ini. "Jika kau berhasil menaklukkan hati seorang pria kaya, mungkin dia mau menjadikanmu gundiknya. Kau akan berlimpah harta dan hidup tanpa harus berpikir apa akan ada makan malam yang tersaji di atas meja malam nanti." Nyonya Teuchi tersenyum getir. Hampir setiap hari dia memikirkan hal itu untuk keluarganya. Makanan apa yang bisa dia masak untuk keluarganya. Hah, hidup memang aneh, pikirnya.

Naruto mengernyit, semakin bingung akan apa yang diutarakan oleh Nyonya Teuchi. Laki-laki apa? Makanan apa? Harta apa? Pikirnya tidak mengerti.

Betapapun jahatnya Nyonya Teuchi, ia hanyalah seorang wanita biasa yang memiliki naluri seorang ibu. Jemarinya gemetar, jantungnya berdetak keras saat langkah kakinya membawanya semakin dekat menuju tujuannya. Rumah atau lebih layak jika disebut paviliun itu berdiri mewah. Jelas terlihat begitu berbeda dengan bangunan-bangunan lain di sisi kiri dan kanannya. Rumah itu memiliki empat pilar penyangga berpelitur, pita yang terbuat dari kain merah menghiasi plafond bangunan itu. Lampion-lampion berjajar, ikut meramaikan suasana bangunan yang mewah dan juga meriah.

"Permisi?" suara Nyonya Teuchi terdengar aneh bahkan untuk pendengarannya sendiri. Sesekali dia melirik ke belakang, ke arah Naruto yang menatapnya kosong. "Permisi?" kata Nyonya Teuchi lagi, sedikit lebih keras saat ini.

Nyonya Teuchi menahan napasnya, kedua bola matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat seorang wanita berpakaian indah, dengan potongan leher rendah serta riasan wajah tebal berjalan anggun menghampirinya. Wanita itu membawa kipas lipat bergambar burung hong di tangannya. Wajahnya mengernyit, seolah terganggu oleh keberadaan Nyonya Teuchi yang lusuh.

"Kau pengemis?" wanita penghibur itu menatap Nyonya Teuchi dengan tatapan merendahkan. Kipas lipatnya dibuka lebar, menampilkan lukisan indah yang terlukis di atas kertas kipas itu. Wanita itu mengipasi dirinya pelan, bersikap seolah merasa kepanasan, padahal siang ini udara cukup sejuk. "Bagaimana kalian bisa masuk. Kemana para penjaga tidak berguna itu?" Tayuya terlihat begitu kesal karena penjaga mereka begitu lengah.

Nyonya Teuchi mengibaskan salah satu tangannya di udara. "Saya bukan pengemis," elaknya cepat membuat wanita muda di depannya semakin dalam menekuk wajahnya.

"Lalu mau apa kau kesini?" tanya wanita itu ketus.

Nyonya Teuchi berusaha merapihkan penampilan lusuhnya, walau terkesan sia-sia. "Aku ingin bertemu Nyonya pemilik paviliun ini." Ujarnya serak.

"Nyonya...!" wanita penghibur itu berteriak keras tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Nyonya Teuchi.

Seorang wanita paruh baya yang berpenampilan sama menornya turun dari lantai dua dengan tergopoh-gopoh. "Bisakah kau mengecilkan suaramu itu, Tayuya?" omelnya tidak kalah keras. "Tamu bisa berlarian pergi mendengar suara cemprengmu itu."

Tayuya memutar kedua bola matanya dan memasang wajah masam. "Anda juga berkata keras, Nyonya." Serunya sebal.

Wanita paruh baya berlipstik tebal itu baru saja akan membuka mulut saat matanya melirik ke arah Nyonya Teuchi yang berdiri gelisah. "Siapa mereka?" tanya sang Nyonya pada Tayuya. Matanya kini melirik ke arah Naruto yang masih menatap kosong. Tayuya mengangkat bahunya anggun. "Ck, kenapa kau tidak tanya siapa mereka." Tsunade berbisik tepat di telinga Tayuya.

"Dia ingin bertemu denganmu," jawab Tayuya.

"Jadi, siapa kau? Mau apa kalian kemari?" tanya Tsunade tanpa banyak basa-basi.

"Apakah anda pemilik paviliun ini, Nyonya?" Tsunade mengangguk angkuh menjawab pertanyaan itu. Nyonya Teuchi menghela napas lega dan mendorong tubuh kecil Naruto dan menjawab cepat. "Saya ingin menjual putri saya." Pernyataannya kontan membuat Tsunade dan Tayuya tertawa keras. Tayuya bahkan harus mengeluarkan sapu tangan sutranya untuk menghapus air mata karena tawa yang berlebihan.

"Kau pasti bercanda!" ujar Tsunade setelah tawanya mereda. Nyonya Teuchi menggelengkan kepalanya keras, mengisyaratkan keseriusannya saat ini. Tsunade menyempitkan mata. "Kau serius?" tanyanya tanpa ada nada humor di dalamnya. Nyonya Teuchi mengangguk. "Apa keluargamu begitu miskin hingga kau menjual putrimu sendiri?"

Sebenarnya Tsunade sama sekali tidak heran mendapati seorang ibu yang menjual anaknya. Dulu, Tayuya pun dijual padanya oleh ibu kandung gadis itu karena himpitan ekonomi. Ah, apa penduduk negara ini semakin miskin? Tanya Tsunade di dalam hati.

"Begitulah." Nyonya Teuchi menunduk dalam. "Keluargaku bisa kelaparan. Karena itu Nyonya, tolong beli putri keduaku dan pekerjakan dia di sini." Tutur Nyonya Teuchi yang kini berlutut, menyatukan kedua tangannya di depan dada, memohon dengan air mata buayanya.

Nyonya Tsunade melirik ke arah Naruto. Cukup cantik, pikirnya. Aku hanya tinggal mendidiknya dengan benar, memberinya pakaian pantas dan mendisiplinkannya agar dia mau menuruti perintahku. "Dua keping perak!" serunya kemudian.

Nyonya Teuchi membelalakkan mata, apa pendengarannya tidak salah? Dua keping perak? Oh, Dewa! Dia bahkan tidak pernah bermimpi bisa memiliki uang sebanyak itu. "Terima kasih, Nyonya! Terima kasih!" Nyonya Teuchi bersujud berkali-kali, harta kini membuat mata hatinya buta. Rasa keibuannya menguap karena surga dunia.

"Tapi kau dan keluargamu tidak boleh menemuinya lagi! Mulai saat ini, bocah tengik ini milikku. Mengerti?"

"Saya mengerti. Saya mengerti." Sahut Nyonya Teuchi berulang. Mulutnya tersenyum lebar. Matanya berbinar melihat dua keping perak yang diulurkan oleh Tsunade padanya.

"Kau boleh mengucapkan salam perpisahan padanya." Ujar Tsunade. "Setelah itu, Tayuya, kau bawa gadis kecil itu ke ruanganku." Ujarnya sebelum berbalik pergi.

Nyonya Teuchi membawa Naruto ke pojok ruangan. Wanita paruh baya itu merapihkan pakaian kumal yag dikenakan oleh Naruto dan menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang kasar. "Maafkan aku. Aku terpaksa melakukan ini." Bisiknya pelan, nyaris tak terdengar. "Bekerjalah dengan baik. Buat mereka menyukaimu, mengerti?"

Naruto bergeming, sama sekali tidak bereaksi. Nyonya Teuchi melepas napas panjang dan kembali berdiri tegak. "Saya titipkan putri saya pada anda, Nona."

Tayuya hanya memutar kedua bola matanya, terlalu malas untuk menjawab dan mendorong kasar punggung Naruto, menggiringnya menuju ruangan Tsunade di lantai dua.

Nyonya Teuchi bergegas pergi meninggalkan rumah pelacuran itu. Dia gelisah, takut sang Nyonya mengetahui jika anak yang dijualnya bisu. Secepat yang dia bisa, Nyonya Teuchi membawa keledainya meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum rahasianya terbongkar.

Sementara itu, Tayuya membawa Naruto ke ruangan Tsunade di lantai dua. Naruto melayangkan tatapannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan yang dilewatinya. Di salah satu sudut ruangan, beberapa wanita berpakaian indah sedang menari gemulai diiringi suara merdu kecapi dan seruling bambu. Di salah satu sisi, beberapa wanita yang juga berpakaian indah terlihat tertawa dengan sebuah pipa rokok di masing-masing tangannya, asyik bercengkrama.

"Bersikaplah sopan!" seru Tayuya pada Naruto dengan nada ketus. Wanita muda itu menunjukkan siapa bosnya di paviliun ini. Ya, Tayuya memang primadona di paviliun milik Tsunade ini. Hal itu membuatnya dihormati dan disegani oleh penghuni paviliun lain. Walau tetap, ada kecemburuan, persaingan dan benci di dalamnya.

"Masuk!" tukas Tsunade dari dalam ruangan saat Tayuya mengetuk pintu ganda ruangan itu pelan. Tayuya membawa Naruto masuk sebelum akhirnya berbalik meninggalkan keduanya di dalam ruangan itu.

Tsunade duduk di kursi favoritenya sambil menikmati teh teratai dan kue manju. "Siapa namamu?" tanyanya dingin. Tsunade menyesap air tehnya nikmat dan kembali meletakkan cawan tehnya pelan ke atas meja. "Jadi, siapa namamu?" tanya Tsunade lagi mulai tidak sabar melihat sikap Naruto yang hanya berdiri dengan sikap acuh. "Jangan bermain-main dengan kesabaranku, Bocah!" tukas Tsunade lagi sambil menggebrak meja keras.

Tsunade beranjak, berdiri, berjalan cepat ke arah Naruto. "Masih tidak mau menjawab?" desisnya terdengar mengancam. "Ah, kita lihat sampai kapan kau akan menutup mulutmu itu, bocah tengik." Tsunade mengambil rotan panjang dari balik kasur bulu angsanya. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia melayangkan rotan itu pada betis Naruto.

Suara gemertuk gigi Tsunade terdengar keras, amarahnya benar-benar diuji saat ini. Naruto bahkan tidak menjerit saat untuk kedua kalinya rotan itu mendarat pada betis kakinya dengan keras. "Kau ini sebenarnya bocah macam apa? Bagaimana bisa kau tidak menangis mendapat pukulan seperti ini?"

Tsunade mengatur napasnya yang terengah lelah. Rotannya terlepas dari genggamannya. Wanita paruh baya itu beranjak menuju meja tehnya dan meneguk isi cawannya dalam satu tegukan. "Kau masih tidak mau bicara?" Tsunade mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kursi. "Ibumu menjualmu padaku. Seharusnya kau marah padanya dan berterima kasih karena aku mau membelimu."

"Dia bukan ibuku!" Naruto akhirnya buka suara untuk kali pertama setelah kematian ibunya.

Tsunade mengerjakan mata, mencoba memahami situasi yang terjadi. "Brengsek!" seru Tsunade setelah mengerti duduk persoalannya. Berani sekali wanita kumuh tadi menipunya mentah-mentah. "Tapi kau tetap harus menuruti perintahku. Bagaimanapun juga, aku sudah membelimu dari wanita itu."

Tsunade mengambil napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan. Dia memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut sakit. "Dengar. Kau tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menuruti perintahku. Kau mau menjadi gelandangan? Kau mau kembali dijual? Nasibmu bisa saja lebih buruk daripada sekarang."

Naruto terdiam.

"Aku akan mendidikmu menjadi wanita penghibur nomor satu," ujar Tsunade serius. "Kau akan diperlakukan layaknya seorang putri. Dengan kemampuan yang kau pelajari dariku nanti, kau bisa menarik perhatian lelaki manapun. Kehidupanmu akan bergelimang harta. Kau tidak perlu menangis lapar di malam hari."

"Aku tidak mengerti," sahut Naruto polos. "Untuk apa aku menarik perhatian laki-laki?"

Tsunade tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Kau akan mengerti nanti. Sekarang kau hanya perlu mendengar dan menjalankan perintahku."

.

.

.

Kasim istana mulai menyalakan lilin, lampion dan obor di setiap penjuru istana saat malam tiba. Minato masih berada di dalam ruang kerjanya, tangannya sibuk membalik laporan kerajaan yang menumpuk tinggi. Paceklik di daerah selatan serta kekosongan pemerintahan di wilayah utara menyita perhatiannya saat ini. Ya, dia perlu mengalihkan pikirannya dari kematian istri dan putri kesayangannya.

"Yang Mulia, minumlah dulu." Seorang kasim tua kepercayaan Minato meletakkan sepoci teh serta cawan porselen di atas meja.

Minato tidak menyahut, matanya masih terfokus pada halaman laporan yang sedang dibacanya. Sesekali dia terbatuk parah, membuat kasim tua di sampingnya menatapnya cemas. Namun apa yang bisa dilakukan kasim itu, dia bahkan tidak berani meminta kaisarnya untuk pergi beristirahat.

"Putra Mahkota tiba!" seruan keras terdengar dari depan pintu ruangan kerjanya.

"Ijinkan Kurama masuk," kata Minato tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Kasim tua itu membungkuk dalam sebelum berbalik dan setengah berlari menuju pintu ganda ruang kerja untuk mempersilahkan Kurama masuk. Sang kasim kembali membungkuk hormat pada Kurama yang melangkah masuk. Kasim itu lalu menutu kembali pintu dan berjalan ke tempatnya semula di samping kaisar.

"Kurama memberi hormat pada Ayahanda Kaisar. Semoga Yang Mulia panjang umur!" tukasnya dengan nada berat. Kurama masih membungkuk dalam saat Minato meletakkan kuas tulisnya dan menatap lurus putra tertuanya itu.

"Bangunlah!"

"Terima kasih, Yang Mulia!" seru Kurama sebelum menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Ada apa kau mencariku?" tanya Minato.

Kurama serta merta berlutut, lalu bersujud di depan Minato. "Mohon Ayahanda Kaisar mengabulkan permintaan hamba!"

Minato melepas napas panjang, punggungnya bersandar nyaman pada punggung kursi kerjanya yang berukir rumit. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya tenang sementara jemarinya diketuk-ketukkan ke atas meja.

"Mohon tempatkan hamba di perbatasan utara untuk menggantikan Jendral Uzumaki." Kurama menjawab tanpa ada keraguan dalam nada suaranya.

"Kau ingin meninggalkan istana?" tanya Minato begitu tenang walau hatinya saat ini kembali tertohok. Putranya pun ingin meninggalkannya?

"Mohon Ayahanda Kaisar mengerti maksud hamba. Kita tidak mungkin mengosongkan posisi yang ditinggalkan Jendral Uzumaki terlalu lama. Sangat beresiko jika posisi strategis itu dikosongkan. Musuh bisa menyerang kapan saja. Keamanan kerajaan ini dipertaruhkan. Mohon Ayahanda Kaisar mempertimbangkannya!"

Minato bisa melihat kesedihan dalam kedua bola mata putra sulungnya. Hatinya terasa teriris sembilu. "Bangunlah!" pinta Minato.

"Ayahanda?" sahut Kurama tanpa bisa mendongakkan kepala.

"Walau kau tidak mengatakannya, aku mengerti akan apa yang kau inginkan."

Kurama mendongak, masih berlutut. "Ayahanda mengerti?" tanyanya sedikit gemetar. Kurama menekan kesedihannya sedemikian rupa.

"Bukan hanya kau yang bersedih atas kepergian mereka." Minato kembali bicara. Suaranya terdengar aneh, sedih? Benarkah Kaisar Konoha Yang Agung itu bersedih? Kurama nyaris tak mempercayai penglihatan dan pendengarannya saat ini. Bagaimanapun, ayahnyalah yang telah mengantarkan kematian pada ibu angkat dan adik tirinya. "Apa kau terus melihat bayangan mereka di balik tembok istana ini?" tanya Minato.

Tenggorokan Kurama tercekat. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya. Hanya air mata yang menjawab pertanyaan itu. Kurama harus pergi dari istana, dia harus mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk mendukungnya. Kurama harus mempersiapkan dan merencanakan semuanya secara detail. Pemberontakan terhadap kaisar jelas sudah dimulai. Kurama tahu pasti akan hal itu. Panglima, Dayang Chiyo, ibu tiri dan adiknya menjadi korban pertama dalam konspirasi ini. Selanjutnya keluarga Jendral Uzumaki. Karena itulah Kurama harus mengambil simpati agar dengan sukarela pihak militer kerajaan memihak kepadanya. Kurama harus bersiap jika kudeta itu benar-benar terjadi di Kerajaan Konoha. Dan dia harus mengetahui dalang dibalik kejahatan ini.

Cahaya kekuningan lilin berpendar cantik dalam ruangan itu. Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada satu pun yang buka suara. Sang kasim hanya mampu menundukkan kepala, dia menangis dalam diam, ikut merasakan kesedihan sang raja dan putra mahkota.

"Percayakah kau jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku juga merasakan hal yang sama?" Minato kembali bicara. Sudah sejak tadi hatinya terasa sakit. Dia kehilangan dua orang yang paling dicintainya dan sekarang putranya ingin pergi jauh meninggalkannya. "Bisakah kau tetap tinggal bersamaku disini?"

"Ayahanda, hamba-"

"Pergilah!" potong Minato walau hatinya tidak rela. "Pergi dan kembalilah saat kau sudah siap."

Kurama menatap ayahnya lekat. Perasaannya campur aduk, kesedihannya memuncak. Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Tidak, semua ini demi kebaikan dan kelangsungan kerajaan. Kurama harus mengesampingkan perasaannya. Dia pun kembali bersujud. "Terima kasih, Ayahanda Kaisar!" ujarnya berkali-kali sebelum berbalik pergi.

"Kasim, panggil panglima Hatake untuk menghadap. Dan rahasiakan masalah ini." Titah Minato setelah Kurama pergi.

"Hamba menerima perintah, Yang Mulia." Sang kasim membungkuk hormat sebelum berbalik pergi untuk menjalankan perintah Kaisar.

Minato termenung seorang diri setelah kepergian kasim kepercayaannya. Banyak hal yang harus diperbaikinya saat ini. Minato merasa sangat malu. Teringat jelas dalam ingatannya sorot mata Kushina yang menatapnya sedih. Minato bisa merasakan sakit hati, amarah, namun juga cinta dalam bola mata selir keduanya itu. "Apa yang telah kulakukan?" gumamnya sedih.

Kaisar menutup matanya, bayangan Kushina kembali teringat jelas, begitu nyata. Wanita yang dicintainya itu mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Hatinya kembali terasa sakit. Napasnya berat, sesak. Kesedihan itu kembali datang dengan hebatnya. Konspirasi? pikirnya. Mungkinkah semua ini konspirasi?

Lamunan Minato buyar saat kasim tua melapor dan membawa Kakashi bersamanya.

"Aku memberikanmu titah rahasia, Panglima Hatake."

"Hamba siap menerima perintah!" Kakashi menunduk dalam.

"Pergi dan cari tahu keberadaan putriku!"

Kasim tua itu melirik kearah tuannya, mengernyit tidak mengerti. Sedangkan Kakashi berdiri, mendengarkan dengan seksama maksud Kaisarnya.

Minato mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. "Aku yakin putriku masih hidup." Minato mengambil napas berat, tenggorokkannya tercekat, begitu sulit baginya untuk mengatakan hal ini. "Sayangnya firasatku mengatakan jika Kushina memang telah tiada."

"Yang Mulia!" sang kasim membungkuk, simpati.

"Dia sudah mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku," jelas Minato tenang walau hatinya hancur berkeping-keping saat mengatakannya. "Cari informasi mengenai putriku, bawa dia pulang hidup-hidup padaku. Dan jika dia sudah meninggal, bawa jenasahnya ke hadapanku."

"Hamba siap menjalankan perintah!" sahut Kakashi.

"Kurama akan menggantikan kedudukan Jendral Uzumaki di perbatasan utara. Aku ingin kau membantu Kurama secara bersamaan. Apakah kau bisa meminta seseorang untuk membantumu mengerjakan kedua tugas ini?"

"Yang Mulia, bolehkah hamba memilih secara pribadi orang yang akan membantu hamba melaksanakan tugas dari Anda?"

Minato tertawa kecil. "Di dalam istana ini, aku sudah tidak tahu siapa yang bisa kepercayai lagi, Hatake! Pilihlah. Tapi ingat, jika kedua hal ini bocor, kepalamu yang menjadi taruhannya."

"Hamba mengerti!"

"Pergilah!" titah Minato kemudian.

.

.

.

Hari berganti setelahnya. Dua hari berlalu dan rombongan yang membawa Itachi dan Sasuke akhirnya tiba di Rouran. Mereka harus menempuh perjalanan selama dua hari lagi untuk sampai di Ame.

Itachi memutuskan untuk beristirahat satu malam di kota ini. Dipilihnya penginapan yang menurutnya layak untuk ditempati. "Kita akan berangkat besok pagi, Sasuke." Kata Itachi. Keduanya menempati kamar yang sama.

"Kenapa kita tidak langsung berangkat saja?" keluh Sasuke. "Lagipula hari masih siang, kenapa kita harus beristirahat di tempat ini?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Kita akan masuk ke wilayah gurun Kerajaan Suna. Kita tidak mungkin beristirahat di sana. Terlalu beresiko. Lebih baik kita mengisi energi, istirahat yang cukup dan besok kita akan berkendara sepanjang hari hingga keluar dari perbatasan gurun Suna. Mengerti?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke, bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan sebentar untuk menikmati kota ini?"

"Malas," jawabnya ketus.

"Ayolah, temani kakakmu ini." Pinta Itachi dengan sikap berlebihan. "Kita bisa mencari hadiah istimewa untuk _Oka-sama._"

Pada akhirnya Itachi dan Sasuke keluar penginapan untuk jalan-jalan. Dengan pengawalan ketat serta pakaian mahal keduanya jelas menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Kenapa kita tidak pergi dengan menyamar? Kenapa harus ada pengawal?" Sasuke menggerutu kesal.

"Entahlah," sahut Itachi dengan seringai menyebalkan. Sasuke mendengus keras mendengarnya dan memutuskan berjalan lebih cepat meninggalkan Itachi yang terkekeh puas di belakangnya.

Dilain tempat, di Paviliun Mawar, Naruto mengelap peluh yang menetes dari dahinya dengan ujung pakaiannya. Napasnya masih terengah, namun gadis itu tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerjanya. Pakaian yang dicucinya sudah selesai dia jemur. Semoga tidak ada noda yang tertinggal di pakaian dan luput dari penglihatannya.

Naruto masih bisa merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya saat pelayan tua di paviliun ini memukulnya menggunakan pakaian basah yang dicucinya, kemarin siang. Alasannya sederhana, masih ada noda yang tertinggal di pakaian yang dicuci oleh gadis kecil itu.

"Jangan mengeluh!" ujar Tsunade dengan santai saat melihat hukuman yang diterima oleh Naruto. "Semua orang di sini mendapat hukuman yang berbeda-beda agar mereka tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Belajarlah dari kesalahanmu. Mengerti?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala keras saat mengingatnya. Dia bekerja lebih keras hari ini. Gadis kecil itu mengamati tangannya yang bergetar menahan dingin. Ditempelkannya kedua telapak tangannya pada pipinya yang sama dinginnya. Berjam-jam dia mencuci. Air dingin membuat kulit tangannya keriput dan mengigil. Semua penghuni paviliun ini pernah berada di posisimu. Kau harus belajar banyak dan merangkak pelan hingga bisa berdiri sejajar dengan kami. Hanya itu yang dikatakan Tayuya padanya tempo hari.

Dia sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkan akan mengerjakan pekerjaan kasar seperti saat ini. Di istana, semua perlengkapannya sudah disediakan. Semua dikerjakan oleh para dayang yang bertugas di devisinya masing-masing.

"Apa dayang di devisi pakaian mengalami hal seperti ini saat mencuci pakaianku?" Naruto bergumam pelan. Tatapannya menerawang, mengingat bangunan megah di balik tembok tinggi berwarna merah. Mungkin mereka harus mencuci dalam kondisi yang hampir sama denganku, batinnya sedih.

"Hei, bocah! Sampai kapan kau akan melamun?" tegur seorang pelayan tua, sedikit keras.

Naruto terlonjak kaget dan melirik ke arah pelayan tua yang menatapnya galak. Gadis itu kembali teringat akan pukulan yang diterimanya bertubi-tubi kemarin.

"Sekarang kau ikut denganku!" ujar pelayan tua itu. "Dan jangan bertanya kemana kita akan pergi!"

Naruto sama sekali tidak bicara setelahnya. Dia terlalu takut untuk bertanya kemana mereka akan pergi. Pelayan tua itu ternyata membawa Naruto ke pasar untuk berbelanja. Kedua tangannya kini penuh dengan keranjang belanja yang begitu berat untuk anak seusianya. Gadis kecil itu terkadang berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas dan menyeret keranjang di tangannya dengan susah payah.

"Kenapa harganya melambung tinggi?" pelayan wanita itu mengeluh pada pedagang yang menurutnya menjual sayurannya terlalu tinggi.

Pria penjual sayur itu menggelengkan kepala pelan, melepas napas lelah sebelum menjawab. "Bagaimana lagi. Lihatlah para penguasa di kerajaan ini. Mereka mengambil pemuda-pemuda sehat untuk dijadikan tentara hingga ladang dan sawah terbengkalai. Pajak pun dinaikkan, apa yang bisa kulakukan selain menaikkan harga." Keluh pria itu panjang lebar.

"Haish...! Hati-hati kalau bicara. Kau bisa dipenjara!" pelayan wanita itu meletakkan jari telunjukknya di depan mulut. Mengingatkan penjual sayur untuk berhati-hati akan ucapannya.

"Apa yang kukatakan memang benar adanya." Sahut pria itu dengan berani. "Alih-alih melakukan kebaikan, mereka malah berlaku sewenang-wenang dan merugikan khalayak banyak."

Naruto hanya berdiri, mendengarkan perbincangan keduanya dengan seksama. Untuk apa Kerajaan Rouran mempersiapkan tentara? Apa akan terjadi perang? Pikirnya.

"Ah, apa kau sudah dengar kabar menyedihkan dari Kerajaan Konoha?"

Naruto mendongak, mencoba mencuri dengar pembicaraan pedagang kain sutra tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Apa mungkin berita kematiannya sudah sampai hingga Rouran, pikirnya.

"Memangnya ada berita apa dari Konoha?" seorang pria bertubuh gemuk dengan janggut panjang menimpali pembicaraan kedua pedagang kain itu.

"Keluarga Jendral Uzumaki tewas bunuh diri."

Naruto tidak mampu berkata-kata. Pembicaraan pedagang itu sudah tidak mampu ditangkap pendengarannya lagi. Hatinya terlalu sakit saat ini. Air matanya mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Kakek dan keluarga besarnya bunuh diri? Tidak mungkin batin Naruto histeris.

Tanpa pikir panjang, gadis kecil itu berlari sekuat tenaga. Dia harus pergi ke perbatasan utara Konoha. Dia harus melihat dengan kepala matanya sendiri, untuk memastikan kebenaran berita itu. Pelayan wanita yang melihatnya berteriak keras saat melihat Naruto berlari kencang. Dengan panik dia berteriak agar ada seseorang yang menagkap Naruto.

Naruto masih belum sadar saat langkahnya dihentikan oleh seseorang. Pelayan tua itu berlari susah payah dan akhirnya berdiri dengan wajah murka menatap Naruto yang masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Pelayan wanita itu berkata keras, memaki bahkan memukul keras tubuh Naruto dengan kayu rotan panjanh yang selalu dibawanya. "Dasar bocah kurang ajar! Kau mau melarikan diri, huh!"

Naruto bahkan tidak menangis saat pukulan-pukulan keras itu terus mendarat di pantat, paha dan betis kakinya. Sakit di hatinya jauh lebih sakit daripada sakit fisiknya. Keluarganya sudah pergi. Sekarang dia benar-benar sebatang kara. Kenapa takdir begitu kejam terhadapnya?

"Anak macam apa kau yang bahkan tidak menangis saat dipukul seperti ini?" pelayan tua itu semakin marah karena Naruto sama sekali bergeming di tempatnya berdiri. Keduanya menjadi tontonan gratis penduduk yang mengelilingi keduanya.

"Sudahlah, Nyonya. Kasihan anak itu, dia bisa mati jika anda pukul seperti itu." Ujar seorang wanita paruh baya penuh simpati.

"Budak ini harus diberi pelajaran agar tahu diri," balas pelayan tua itu cepat.

Kayu rotan itu melayang di udara, sebelum akhirnya direbut paksa dan dipatahkan menjadi dua bagian oleh Sasuke. "Kau gila?" Sasuke mengatupkan bibirnya erat, giginya gemertuk menahan marah. Bagaimana bisa seseorang menyiksa seorang anak wanita yang bahkan tidak sanggup melindungi dirinya sendiri. "Kau bisa membunuh anak ini!" Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto, tatapannya masih kosong. Dengan lembut Sasuke memeluk Naruto yang berpakaian lusuh. Berdiri menantang pelayan wanita di depannya yang semakin murka.

"Lalu apa maumu bocah tengik?" balas wanita tua itu tajam. Matanya mengamati penampilan Sasuke dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. "Kau mau menyelamatkannya? Kau pikir karena kau orang kaya dan kau bisa melakukan apapun sesuai dengan keinginanmu?" balasnya tajam. "Kau hanya seorang bocah. Kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun tanpa ijin orangtuamu. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah menolongnya? Membawanya ke rumahmu?" pelayan tua itu tertawa keras setelahnya. "Jangan menolong kucing terlantar jika pada akhirnya kau tetap akan meninggalkannya di pinggir jalan." Sindir pelayan wanita itu pedas. Dia mendengus kasar sebelum menarik tangan Naruto pergi, meninggalkan Sasuke yang berdiri membeku, menahan amarahnya di tempat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Hello, banyak readers baru yah. Well, salam kenal juga semuanya. Chap ini sudah menjelaskan beberapa pertanyaan readers sebelumnya. Seperti biasa, saya beritahukan kembali jika saya tidak punya jadwal update tetap. Mohon pengertiannya!**

**Untuk salah satu Guest, saya memang penggemar SasuNaru dan SasufemNaru. Kenapa Naruto terus dibuat menderita? Karena saya authornya. Semuanya tuntutan cerita, Teman!**

**Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya.**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hampir tiga bulan dan baru update?! Ah, nggak terlalu lama, kan? #NyengirPolos**

**Terima kasih untuk suntikan semangatnya. Dan untuk para pembaca baru, salam kenal dan selamat bergabung! (;**

**Ok. Selamat membaca!**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **** I** **don't take any material profit from it**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Tragedy, fantasy, hurt/comfort**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian ataupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya!**

**Golden Cage**

**Chapter 6 : Tanda Lahir Keluarga Uzumaki**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Suara jeritan Tsunade menggema siang ini. Bagaimana tidak, Naruto kembali dengan pakaian penuh darah, wajah pucat, sebelum akhirnya jatuh pingsan. "Apa yang terjadi?" pekik Tsunade panik dengan nada marah yang terdengar jelas. Dia memanggil satu orang penjaga dan meminta pria bertubuh besar itu untuk mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan membawanya ke kamar milik Tsunade yang terletak di lantai dua. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Tsunade lagi saat pelayan tua di hadapannya hanya menunduk tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun.

"Di-dia mencoba melarikan diri," jawab pelayan tua itu sedikit terbata. "Saya hanya memberinya sedikit pelajaran agar kapok." Tambahnya lagi untuk membela diri.

Tsunade menyempitkan mata, menatap marah pelayan tua yang masih berdiri canggung dengan kepala tertunduk dalam. "Sedikit pelajaran?" beo Tsunade. "Kau bilang sedikit pelajaran?" raungnya marah sambil menunjuk ke arah lantai dua dimana Naruto berada saat ini. "Kau tidak berhak menghukumnya seperti ini. Kau hanya pelayan!" teriaknya.

Rumah bordil yang biasanya ramai itu kini sunyi senyap. Beberapa wanita penghibur, para pemain musik serta pelayan, dengan langkah teratur mulai mengundurkan diri, melarikan diri dari amukan Nyonyanya yang menakutkan.

Tsunade terdiam beberapa saat untuk mengatur napas. Ah, marah sangat tidak bagus untuk kecantikannya. Yah, setidaknya begitu menurut pemikirannya. Ia memijat keningnya yang berkedut sakit. "Sekarang kemasi barangmu dan pergi dari sini!" ucapnya kemudian, dengan nada lebih rendah namun menusuk.

Pelayan wanita itu sangat terkejut mendengar putusan dari majikannya. Dalam mimpinya sekalipun dia tidak pernah mengira jika Tsunade akan mengusirnya seperti ini. "Ta-tapi Nyonya, saya hanya melakukan apa yang harus saya lakukan." Pelayan tua itu kembali bicara untuk membela diri. Berharap jika majikannya ini berubah pikiran. "Bocah kecil itu harus diberi pelajaran agar tahu diri. Bukankah nyonya sudah membelinya dengan harga mahal?"

Tsunade berkacak pinggang, amarahnya kembali tersulut. Sorot matanya menajam sinis. "Kau sudah tahu jika aku membelinya dengan harga mahal dan kau masih berani melayangkan pukulan terhadapnya? Lebih parahnya, kau bisa saja membunuhnya. Bagaimana jika luka-luka itu berbekas?" tanyanya beruntun dengan gigi gemertuk menahan kesal. "Kenapa otakmu begitu dangkal?" bentaknya marah. "Ini bukan kali pertama kau melakukannya pada anggota baru. Kau pikir siapa kau? Dan apa kau lupa jika aku sudah pernah memperingatimu dengan keras?"

Pelayan tua itu bersimpuh, lalu menangis tersedu. "Ma-maafkan saya, Nyonya." Ia merangkak, menyentuh kaki majikannya, mengharap belas kasihan. "Tolong maafkan saya," tambahnya terbata dengan suara yang terdengar serak. "Saya tidak berpikir hingga sejauh itu. Saya tidak berpikir untuk mencelakainya, saya hanya kesal karena anak kecil itu berusaha melarikan diri. Saya mohon maafkan saya!" mohonnya panjang lebar.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu berulang kali," sahut Tsunade mengingatkannya lagi. "Jangan hanya karena kau paling tua di sini dan kau berpikir kau bisa berbuat sesukamu?" Tsunade membentak galak. "Kau hanya perlu mencegahnya melarikan diri. Lagipula, kau yang meminta ijin untuk membawanya serta, apa kau lupa? Jika tahu kau akan meperlakukannya seperti ini, aku tidak akan pernah menyerahkan bocah itu dalam pengawasanmu. Kau sangat tidak bisa diandalkan!"

Pelayan tua itu menggeleng pelan, dengan bercucuran air mata dia bersujud berulang kali pada Tsunade, berusaha menarik simpati dan ampunan dari majikannya. "Saya berjanji, ini yang terakhir kali," ia meratap iba dengan wajah banjir air mata. "Lain kali saya akan lebih berhati-hati dalam bertindak. Tolong maafkan saya, Nyonya!"

Tsunade mendengus, masih terlihat marah. Wanita paruh baya itu lalu menghela napas panjang, mencoba untuk mengendalikan emosinya yang meluap-luap. "Aku akan memberimu kesempatan terakhir," ujarnya kemudian setelah berpikir dan mempertimbangkannya lama. Tsunade sedikit tidak tega saat ingat kalau pelayan tua itu sudah tidak memiliki sanak saudara lagi. "Tapi aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika hal ini kembali terulang! Mereka aset berharga untukku. Hanya aku yang boleh mendidik dan memberi hukuman pada mereka. Mengerti?!"

"Saya mengerti! Saya mengerti!" cicit pelayan tua itu berulang dengan cepat, lalu kembali bersujud untuk berterima kasih. Tubuhnya bergetar takut. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kehidupannya jika dia diusir dari rumah hiburan ini? "Terima kasih, Nyonya! Terima kasih!" ujarnya dengan air mata berderai. Dia bersyukur di dalam hati karena majikannya masih bersedia memberinya kesempatan kedua. Pelayan tua itu pasti menjadi gelandangan jika diusir keluar dari wisma milik Tsunade ini. Tidak akan ada keluarga yang bersedia memperkerjakannya mengingat usianya yang sudah tidak lagi muda.

"Pergi dan bawakan air dingin serta obat luka ke kamarku!" perintah Tsunade sebelum beranjak berjalan menuju lantai dua.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah kembali ke peraduannya saat Teuchi pulang ke rumah. Wajah keriputnya terlihat gembira saat ini. Dia menenteng banyak bahan makanan yang dibelinya dari hasil penjualan tanaman obat, siang tadi di kota. "Aku pulang!" pria itu membuka pintu rumahnya yang sudah lapuk dengan semangat. Dahinya berkerut saat indra penciumannya menangkap aroma sedap makanan yang menguar kuat dari dalam rumah.

"Kau sudah pulang?" sambut istri Teuchi, riang. Mata wanita itu terbelalak saat melihat banyaknya bahan makanan yang dibawa suaminya malam ini. "Kau belanja banyak sekali?" dia berujar senang dan bahan makanan itu pun berpindah tangan dengan cepat padanya.

Teuchi membuka dan meletakkan mantel jeraminya pada sebuah kursi tua. Wajahnya tidak berekspresi saat ia menatap banyaknya hidangan yang tersaji di atas meja makan. Ia bahkan hanya tersenyum kecil untuk menjawab sapaan putra keduanya, lalu mengacak rambut anaknya itu dengan sayang.

Darimana makanan ini berasal? Pikirnya. Perasaannya mendadak tidak tenang. Dengan gerakan cepat dia berjalan menuju kamar untuk melihat kondisi Naruto. "Istriku! Istriku?!" Teuchi berteriak memanggil istrinya.

Nyonya Teuchi berjalan tergopoh-gopoh menuju kamar. Jantungnya berdetak cepat, ada rasa takut menyelinap di hatinya saat ini. Suaminya pasti akan sangat marah jika tahu ia menjual gadis kecil itu ke rumah bordil. "Kenapa kau berteriak?" Nyonya Teuchi pura-pura terganggu. Dia merengut, memasang wajah masam menatap suaminya.

Jari telunjuk Teuchi terarah pada tempat tidur yang kini kosong. "Dimana dia?" tanyanya dengan nada rendah. "Dimana gadis kecil itu?"

"Ah... Kau mencari anak kecil itu rupanya," Nyonya Teuchi menyahut dengan tenang. "Dia sudah kembali ke keluarganya."

"Apa?!" bentak Teuchi, tak percaya. "Keluarga? Keluarga apa? Apa maksudmu? Jelaskan padaku!" tukasnya beruntun, penuh penekanan.

Nyonya Teuchi tersenyum manis, mencoba merayu suaminya. Dia pun menyahut dengan nada suara yang sama manisnya. "Anak kecil itu ternyata memiliki saudara di kota, Suamiku. Keluarganya sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Rouran saat anak itu menghilang." Ia meraih pergelangan tangan suaminya dan menuntunnya untuk duduk di sebuah kursi yang ada di kamar itu. "Kasihan sekali, keluarga dan sanak-saudaranya sangat panik, mencarinya kesana-kemari." Nyonya Teuchi menghapus air mata yang menetes di pipinya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Bagaimana bisa mereka tahu kalau anak kecil itu ada bersama kita?" kedua mata Teuchi memicing, penuh curiga.

"Semuanya kehendak dewa," Nyonya Teuchi menjawab penuh haru. "Mereka mendengar jika ada anak kecil terluka di desa ini. Keluarga anak itu cukup berada. Anak itu terpisah dari rombongan, terpeleset lalu jatuh. Keluarganya bahkan sama sekali tidak menyangka jika anak kecil itu masih hidup," jelasnya panjang lebar.

Rahang Teuchi mengeras, dari ekspresinya masih terlihat jelas jika dia belum percaya sepenuhnya pada penuturan istrinya ini. "Aku tidak akan segan-segan menghukummu jika kau berbohong, Istriku!" jari telunjuk kanan Teuchi terangkat ke udara untuk memberi peringatan. "Dan kau tahu aku tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku!"

Nyonya Teuchi terkesiap, pura-pura tersinggung. "Bagaimana bisa kau tidak mempercayai istrimu sendiri?" ia berdiri dan berkacak pinggang. "Karena senangnya, keluarga anak kecil itu bahkan menghadiahkan dua keping perak untuk keluarga kita. Dengan itu aku bisa membeli bahan makanan untuk satu bulan. Seharusnya kau bersyukur, bukan mengancamku seperti ini!"

Teuchi menghela napas panjang, melihat ekspresi terluka istrinya mebuat dirinya merasa bersalah. Pria paruh baya itu menepuk pelan kedua pahanya sebelum berdiri untuk memberi satu pelukan singkat pada istrinya. "Maaf karena aku meragukanmu. Aku hanya khawatir akan keselamatan anak kecil itu."

Nyonya Teuchi mengangguk kecil lalu menekuk tipis mulutnya ke atas. "Aku tidak akan berani berbohong padamu," dustanya dengan lihai.

"Sudahlah!" ujar Teuchi sambil membelai punggung istrinya penuh kasih. "Ayo kita makan! Perutku sudah sangat lapar."

Oh, andai saja Teuchi melihat senyum penuh kemenangan di wajah istrinya ini. Teuchi dibutakan oleh kecintaannya pada keluarga, dia lupa jika hati manusia terletak di dalam dada. Ketulusan tampak dari tindakan, bukan dari kata-kata. Hingga akhirnya dengan mudah, istrinya memperdayainya.

.

.

.

_Menenteng sepoci anggur di antara bunga, sendirian mereguk tak ada yang berkawan._

_Bersulanglah mengundang bulan purnama, menghadap bayang-bayang jadilah bertiga._

_Rembulan tak memahami nikmatnya arak, bayangan hanya mengekor tubuhku gerak._

_Sementara biar bulan bayangan menemani, berpesta riang haruslah selagi musim semi._

_Rembulan melaun sewaktu aku bernyanyi, bayangan begitu kacau ketika aku menari._

_Di saat sadar berkumpul saling menghibur, sehabis mabuk berpencar lantas mengabur._

_Jadilah sahabat seperjalanan tanpa ikatan, janji bertemu di tempat nun jauh di awan._

_(Kutipan puisi; Sendiri Minum Di Bawah Purnama karya Li Bai (701 - 762M) ; Dinasti Tang - China)_

Kurama sudah setengah mabuk saat kutipan puisi itu meluncur dari tenggorokannya. Dia mendongak, menatap sang rembulan di penghujung musim gugur. Ternyata minum seorang diri tidak terlalu menyenangkan, pikirnya dengan kernyitan dalam. Apalagi sekarang sudah masuk akhir musim gugur, udara sudah semakin dingin tiap harinya. Alam semesta sepertinya sudah bersiap menyambut kedatangan musim dingin.

Ia meraih sebuah poci arak, lalu mengangkat ke mulutnya. Kurama mendengus saat menyadari jika poci itu sudah kosong. Ia lalu menyuruh pelayannya untuk kembali membawa sepoci arak untuknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam, di sini?" suara berat itu mengagetkan Kurama. Dia mendongak menatap ayahnya yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit untuk ditebak.

Kurama segera bangkit untuk memberi hormat. "Kurama memberi hormat. Semoga Ayahanda Kaisar panjang umur!" serunya seraya berlutut dengan satu kaki ditekuk.

"Bangunlah!" sahut Minato yang kemudian mendudukkan diri dengan gerakan anggun.

Kurama berdiri dengan gerakan lambat. Ia mengernyit, kepalanya sedikit sakit, mungkin karena efek arak yang ditenggaknya.

"Kau minum seorang diri?!" ujar Minato yang lebih terdengar sebuah teguran. "Siapa yang mengijinkanmu untuk minum?" tanyanya dengan nada halus namun penuh penekanan.

Seorang pelayan yang membawakan sepoci arak untuk Kurama terlihat bergetar, ketakutan mendengar pertanyaan kaisarnya. Pria itu meletakkan poci arak dengan hati-hati di atas meja. Kepalanya menunduk dalam, dan ia pun mundur perlahan setelah tugas yang diembannya selesai dikerjakan.

Sebuah pertanyaan kini berkelebat di dalam pikiran pelayan pria itu. Apa Yang Mulia Kaisar akan memberinya hukuman karena membawakan arak untuk Putra Mahkota? Sungguh, dia berharap jika bumi terbelah dua dan menelannya hidup-hidup saat ini. Bagaimana dia bisa tetap berdiri tenang setelah kaisarnya berkata seperti tadi?

Minato mengambil sebuah cawan keramik berwarna putih bersih, sejenak dia menatap cawan itu, menikmati keindahan dari kesederhanaannya. Mirip seperti Kushina, sederhana, namun begitu cantik, pikirnya sedih.

Sang kaisar mengerjapkan mata, mencoba menghapus kerinduannya yang kembali datang. Ia meletakkan cawan itu di atas meja, meraih poci arak dan menuangkan isinya ke dalam cawan hingga setengahnya. "Apa enaknya minum sendiri?" gumamnya pelan sebelum menenggak habis arak di cawannya dan kembali mengisinya.

"Udara semakin dingin, kenapa kau tidak memakai mantel?" Minato kembali menegur putra sulungnya yang masih diam membisu. "Apa sekarang kau kehilangan kemampuan bicaramu?"

"Tidak, Ayahanda." Kurama menjawab pelan.

"Tidak perlu takut," ucap Minato. "Untuk malam ini saja, aku akan mengijinkanmu untuk minum." Diam-diam Minato mengamati ekspresi putranya, sepertinya Kurama terkejut mendengarnya. "Lagipula, kau sudah setengah mabuk."

Kurama tersenyum tipis karenanya. Mereka minum beberapa lama di halaman Paviliun Magnolia, bergantian bersulang tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Lima belas menit berlalu.

"Dihadapan malaikat kematian, manusia sungguh tak berdaya." Ucapan tiba-tiba Minato itu membuat Kurama tersentak. Dipandanginya wajah ayahnya yang kini tersenyum ke arahnya. Sebuah senyuman yang sama sekali tidak menyentuh kedua bola matanya. "Pada akhirnya, aku pun akan menyerah kalah di hadapan malaikat kematian."

"Ayahanda-"

"Aku merindukan mereka," potong Minato dengan ekspresi terluka. Ia kembali menenggak araknya cepat, kemudian mendongakkan kepala, menatap rembulan yang bulat sempurna. "Bahkan sang rembulan pun tidak bisa membuat hatiku gembira," ia berkata dengan sebuah helaan napas panjang.

Minato melirik ke arah Kurama dengan ekor matanya. Kurama tersenyum pahit, hatinya berdenyut sakit. Biasanya saat bulan purnama tiba, bersama-sama, mereka akan menikmatinya. Ditemani celoteh riang Naruto serta alunan merdu petikan kecapi Kushina, mereka akan bergembira hingga Naruto mengantuk dan jatuh tertidur.

Dulu, bulan purnama identik dengan kegembiraan, namun kini, bulan purnama hanya simbol kehampaan untuk kedua pria itu.

"Ternyata benar apa yang kukatakan kemarin. Kau memilih pergi untuk melupakan mereka."

"Apa maksud pernyataan ayahanda?" Kurama balik bertanya dengan ekspresi tenang.

"Kau sangat merindukan mereka. Iya, kan?" ujar Minato lagi. "Kau memilih pergi untuk menghindari bayang-bayang ibu dan adikmu."

Kurama tersenyum tipis dan menjawab, "apa yang harus kurindukan? Memanggil pun takkan membuat mereka kembali."

"Kerinduanku pada mereka membuat rambutku memutih dengan cepat," Minato membalas dengan kekehan kecil, namun secepat kilat kekehan itu sirna. Matanya kembali terlihat tajam, dan menuntut. "Kau membenciku?" tanyanya yang terdengar seperti sebuah pernyataan.

Kurama terdiam. Keduanya duduk teramat sangat dekat, namun bagi Minato tidak terasa seperti itu. Ia melihat sebuah tembok besar tak kasat mata menjulang tinggi di antara keduanya. Minato kemudian tersenyum, kedua matanya begitu teduh menatap wajah putra kesayangannya. "Kau boleh membenciku," ujarnya dengan suara berat. "Aku yang menyebabkan kematian ibu angkat dan adik kesayanganmu. Bencilah aku! Bencilah aku!"

"Aku tidak bisa membencimu, Ayahanda." Jawab Kurama setelah terdiam cukup lama, dengan suara bergetar. "Aku tidak bisa membencimu, karena hal itu akan membuat rasa bersalahmu sedikit berkurang." Ujarnya. Kurama lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah membencimu," tambahnya parau. "Selamat malam, Ayahanda!" Kurama membungkuk dalam-dalam untuk memberi hormat, lalu perlahan pamit pergi menuju paviliun miliknya.

Minato mengambil napas panjang setelah kepergian Kurama. Bibirnya ditekuk tipis ke atas, sementara matanya menatap lurus cawan di tangannya. Ucapan Kurama membuat rasa bersalah dan penyesalannya semakin membuncah. Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat. Itu yang disesalinya hingga detik ini.

"Hamba menghadap Yang Mulia!" suara kasim tua itu mengembalikan Minato dari lamunannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Minato seraya mengisi kembali cawannya dengan arak dan menenggakknya dalam satu tegukan.

Kasim tua itu berjalan cepat, sedikit membungkuk karena faktor usianya yang sudah lanjut. Sang kasim mencondongkan tubuh, mengamati sekelilingnya sebelum membisikkan sesuatu di telinga kanan kaisar.

"Perintahkan dia untuk menghadapku di ruang kerja!" seru Minato pelan. Pria itu segera berdiri dan berjalan pergi menuju kediamannya.

Perlu waktu hampir setengah jam hingga akhirnya Kakashi menghadap kaisar. Pria bermarga Hatake itu berdiri tepat di depan meja kerja Minato. Ruang kerja berukuran besar itu begitu sepi, dan temaram karena hanya diterangi oleh dua buah lilin yang cahayanya berpendar kekuningan.

"Kabar apa yang kau bawa?" Minato bertanya serak. Ekspresinya terlihat teguh namun pada kenyataannya hatinya sangat rapuh saat ini.

"Kami berhasil menemukan jenazah anak perempuan di hilir sungai," lapor Kakashi. "Kami mengamankan jenazah itu sebelum prajurit kerajaan menemukannya."

"Apa dia putriku?" tanya Minato lirih.

"Jenazah itu mengenakan pakaian kerajaan milik Putri Naruto," lapor Kakashi lagi, membuat Minato lemas mendengarnya. "jenazahnya sudah rusak karena terlalu lama di dalam air, Yang Mulia. Kami tidak dapat mengenali wajahnya selain rambut pirangnya. Namun hamba sangat yakin jika jenazah anak itu bukanlah sang putri."

"Apa maksudmu?" Minato terperanjat, sedikit harapan kembali muncul di dalam hatinya. Mungkinkah putrinya masih hidup?

"Kami tidak menemukan tanda lahir keluarga Uzumaki pada bahu jenazah itu, Yang Mulia."

"Tapi putriku memiliki tanda lahir itu," seru Minato. "Mungkin putriku berhasil menyelamatkan diri, Kakashi?"

Kakashi terdiam tanpa sanggup menjawab, dia sangat hati-hati dalam mengambil kesimpulan. Semuanya harus berdasarkan bukti yang dapat dipercaya.

"Kau harus menguburkan jenazah anak kecil itu dengan layak, Kakashi! Dan cari putriku! Jika dia memang sudah tidak ada, aku ingin tahu tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya."

"Hamba akan melaksanakannya, Yang Mulia!" sahut Kakashi sambil membungkuk dalam.

"Beberapa hari lagi Kurama akan pergi, selama dia tidak berada di istana, keselamatannya menjadi tanggung jawabmu!"

"Hamba mengerti!"

"Pergilah!"

Kakashi masih membungkuk, berjalan mundur beberapa langkah sebelum berbalik pergi meninggalkan Minato seorang diri di dalam ruang kerjanya.

Minato memejamkan kedua matanya, batinnya begitu lelah. "Kau ada dimana, Naruto?" tanyanya lirih pada udara kosong di sekitarnya.

.

.

.

_"Ibu, kakak mengambil mainanku!" Naruto berteriak, hampir menangis dia berlari sekuat tenaga menuju ibunya yang sedang duduk memetik senar kecapi di ruang santai. Jemari lentik selir kedua itu terhenti di udara saat mendengar suara cempreng putrinya, dengan sebuah senyum lembut dan pelukan hangat dia mendekap tubuh putrinya yang menghambur ke pelukannya._

_"Kali ini apalagi?" tanya Kushina sambil membelai rambut pirang putrinya. "Kenapa kalian selalu bertengkar?" Kushina melirik ke arah Kurama yang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya tanpa merasa bersalah._

_"Kakak mengambil bola rotanku," adu Naruto dengan mulut mengerucut lucu._

_Kushina menyipitkan kedua matanya, pura-pura marah. "Kenapa kau mengambil bola milik adikmu, Putra Mahkota?"_

_Naruto mendelik ke arah Kurama. Gadis kecil itu tersenyum puas karena Kushina membelanya saat ini._

_"Aku hanya mengambil bola, Bu." Jawab Kurama beralasan. Dengan tenang dia mendudukkan diri di kursi terdekat. "Lagipula, aku tidak tahu jika bola ini milik Naruto. Aku tidak tahu jika seorang putri lebih menyukai bermain bola daripada bermain boneka. Bu, apa kau yakin jika Naruto itu anak perempuan? Dia lebih cocok menjadi pangeran daripada seorang putri," tutur Kurama dengan seringai jail._

_"Ibu, kakak meledekku!" rengek Naruto tidak terima. Memangnya kenapa jika dia lebih menyukai bola daripada boneka? Memangnya kenapa jika dia lebih menyukai kuda daripada pelajaran tata krama? Memangnya kenapa jika dia lebih menyukai mengganggu para dayang dan kasim istana daripada berpesta? Bukankah berbeda itu lebih menarik dan menyenangkan?_

_"Aku bisa pastikan jika adik kesayanganmu ini benar-benar seorang wanita," Kushina menyahut seraya mencubit kedua pipi Naruto dengan gemas. "Dan kau, Tuan Putri!"_

_Naruto memberontak, melepaskan diri dari kungkungan ibunya sebelum melangkah mundur dengan perlahan. Ah, dia tidak suka mendengar nada suara ibunya saat ini._

_"Kenapa kau bolos pelajaran tata krama?"_

_Nah, benarkan! Pikir Naruto yang mulai mengedarkan pandangannya mencari celah untuk melarikan diri. Naruto menghentakkan kaki saat Kurama menghalangi akses pintu keluar. Menyebalkan! Sungutnya dalam hati._

_"Kau harus menulis surat penyesalan sebanyak lima puluh lembar!"_

_Kurama bersiul senang mendengarnya. Dia kembali tersenyum polos saat Naruto menatapnya sinis. "Itu hukuman yang pantas, Bu." Dukungnya sambil mengangkat kedua jempol tangannya ke udara. "Ah, sebaiknya aku pergi," Kurama berkata sambil berjalan pelan ke arah Naruto dengan kedua tangan dilipat di belakang kepala. "Selamat bersenang-senang!" Kurama berbisik tepat di telinga Naruto dan segera berlari untuk melarikan diri._

_"Kau pikir, kau mau pergi kemana, Tuan Putri?" Kushina melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap galak putrinya yang sudah setengah jalan untuk mengejar Kurama._

_Naruto menghentikkan langkahnya, perlahan membalikkan badan untuk menghadapi kemarahan ibunya. "Bolehkah aku mengerjakannya nanti?" tanya Naruto dengan takut-takut. "Aku harus memberi pelajaran pada Kakak Pertama."_

_"Tidak! Kau harus mengerjakan hukumanmu sekarang juga!" perintah Kushina tegas._

Naruto terkesiap, terbangun dengan napas memburu dan keringat dingin meluncur turun dari pelipisnya. Mimpi? Kenapa dia semakin sering memimpikan hal-hal yang terjadi di istana? Ia meringis, bagian belakang tubuhnya berdenyut sakit. Ah, sepertinya Naruto harus tidur tengkurap hingga luka-lukanya sembuh.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Naruto bahkan tidak bisa menoleh untuk mencari asal sumber suara. Tubuhnya berdenyut sakit jika dia bergerak, walau hanya gerakan sekecil apapun.

"Aku sudah mengobati semua luka-luka di tubuhmu," Tsunade kembali bicara saat Naruto tak menjawab. "Sudah setengah hari kau tidak sadarkan diri. Kukira kau akan mati."

"Terima kasih untuk pertolongan anda," cicit Naruto pelan.

Tsunade mendesah pelan. "Kenapa kau mau melarikan diri?"

Hening.

"Kau tidak mau menjawab?" tanya Tsunade lagi dengan nada tidak sabar. "Baiklah, kita lupakan saja pertanyaan itu," ujarnya dengan kedua tangan diangkat ke udara. "Dengar bocah! Kau harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya padaku. Siapa kau sebenarnya? Aku tidak mau mendapat masalah karenamu."

"Maksud anda apa?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

Tsunade mendengus kasar, dan menjawab tegas. "Tanda lahir di bahumu itu. Itu bukan tanda lahir biasa."

Naruto terbelalak, beruntung dia membelakangi Tsunade saat ini. Tsunade pasti akan langsung curiga jika melihat ekspresi terkejutnya. "Hanya tanda lahir biasa. Apa yang spesial?" sahutnya dengan nada setenang mungkin.

Tsunade menggeser kursi yang didudukinya hingga begitu dekat dengan Naruto. "Jangan berbohong!" tukasnya dingin. "Tanda lahir itu hanya dimiliki oleh anggota keluarga keturunan klan Uzumaki dari Kerajaan Konoha."

Ucapan Tsunade itu bagai suara petir yang menggelegar di telinga Naruto. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Tanyanya dalam hati, panik.

"Diammu, kuanggap sebagai jawaban. Jadi kau salah satu anggota keluarga Uzumaki." Tsunade kembali memasang pose berpikir. Lalu tatapannya kembali beralih pada rambut pirang pendek anak gadis itu. "Tapi, kenapa rambutmu pirang? Bukankah anggota klan Uzumaki berambut merah?" tanyanya dengan kernyitan dalam. "Atau mungkin ayahmu berambut pirang?"

Naruto terus membungkam mulutnya. Dia takut salah menjawab.

"Bagaimana bisa salah satu anggota keluarga Uzumaki berada di rumah bordil?" ujar Tsunade dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Hei, bukankah keluarga Uzumaki melakukan bunuh diri masal? Apa kau melarikan diri? Apa wanita itu menculik lalu menjualmu padaku?" Tsunade kembali bertanya, penasaran.

"Tolong rahasiakan hal ini," mohon Naruto lirih.

"Hah?"

"Hanya aku yang tersisa dari keluarga Uzumaki, tolong rahasiakan hal ini!" pintanya lagi.

Tsunade menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku bisa mendapat masalah jika ada yang mengetahui kalau kau berasal dari klan Uzumaki. Asal kau tahu saja, Raja Rouran sepertinya anti pada Uzumaki. Di kalangan Kerajaan Rouran, hal itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Entahlah," jawab Tsunade cepat. "Raja bahkan mengadakan pesta besar-besaran besok malam selama tiga hari berturut-turut untuk merayakan kematian keluarga Jendral Uzumaki dari Konoha."

"Jahat!" desis Naruto tajam. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat menahan marah. Kenapa ayah permaisuri tidak menyukai keluarga Uzumaki? Hal itu tidak bisa dimengerti otak polos Naruto yang masih berusia sepuluh tahun.

"Ya, begitulah." Sahut Tsunade datar. "Akan sangat sulit menyembunyikan identitasmu jika kau masih memiliki tanda lahir itu." Ia tersenyum tipis, memberikan jeda sebelum kembali bicara. "Sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat, dia pasti akan jatuh juga."

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Naruto serius.

"Tentu saja kita harus menghilangkan tanda lahir itu!" Tsunade menjawab ketus sambil memutar kedua bola matanya. Bodoh sekali anak ini, pikirnya kesal.

"Tidak mungkin menghilangkan tanda lahir."

"Mungkin saja." Tsunade menjawab dengan nada serius. "Kita bakar kulitmu dengan besi panas untuk menghilangkannya."

"Membakar kulit?" beo Naruto pelan.

"Pikirkanlah! Semua terserah padamu." Tsunade mengangkat sebelah bahu saat mengatakannya.

"Ya." Jawab Naruto singkat. Pikirannya gamang saat ini, haruskah dia menghilangkan tanda lahirnya? Apakah hal itu benar-benar diperlukan? "Nyonya?"

"Apa?"

"Apa aku benar-benar akan kau jadikan wanita penghibur?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Memangnya apalagi yang kau harapkan setelah masuk ke dalam rumah bordil?" Tsunade menyahut tajam. "Banyak hal yang harus kau pelajari sebelum menjadi wanita penghibur kelas atas. Kau harus bisa memainkan alat musik, menari, menulis puisi, kaligrafi, merangkai bunga, menguasai tata cara upacara minum teh, juga main catur. Kau harus menguasai semuanya untuk menyenangkan pelanggan."

Naruto mengernyit dalam, apa yang disebutkan oleh Tsunade adalah pelajaran yang paling dihindarinya di sekolah istana. Dan di sini dia harus mempelajari semua itu? Hah, yang benar saja! Naruto menggelengkan kepala pelan, mengenyahkan lamunannya. "Nyonya, bukankah wanita penghibur itu hanya-"

"Hanya menjual tubuh saja?" potong Tsunade cepat. "Tentu saja pada dasarnya seperti itu. Tapi di sini, di wisma milikku, hal itu menjadi pilihan terakhir. Anak-anak didikku bukan pelacur murahan yang hanya menawarkan tubuhnya saja. Di tempat ini, mereka harus memiliki otak dan kemampuan layaknya seorang bangsawan. Mengerti?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala pelan.

"Aku akan membuatmu mengerti!" seru Tsunade mutlak. "Sekarang, sebaiknya kau tidur! Kau harus ingat, aku majikanmu. Dan aku ingin kau segera sembuh dan kembali bekerja untuk mengganti biaya kerugianku. Mengerti?!"

Naruto mengangguk kecil. "Selamat malam, Nyonya!"

"Selamat malam, Bocah!" balas Tsunade lembut.

.

.

.

Sekembalinya ke Kerajaan Ame, emosi Sasuke masih juga belum membaik. Tujuh hari telah berlalu dari kejadian itu, namun hingga detik ini, suara nenek tua itu masih terngiang-ngiang dengan jelas di telinganya, hal itu membuatnya marah, sangat marah. Dia seolah disadarkan akan ketidakmampuannya. Dia memang seorang pangeran, tapi untuk menolong seorang gadis kecil pun, dia tidak sanggup?

Sasuke mengerang saat mengingat ekspresi kosong gadis kecil itu. Gadis kecil itu bahkan tidak meronta, atau menjerit kesakitan akibat pukulan-pukulan menyakitkan yang diterimanya. Bukankah hal itu terlihat lebih menyedihkan? Apa dia terbiasa menerima perlakuan seperti itu hingga ia menjadi kebal?

Dia melampiaskan amarahnya pada gerakan pedangnya. Pedangnya berputar membentuk payung yang berkilau, begitu mahir walau belum masak sepenuhnya mengingat umurnya yang masih tergolong belia.

Keempat pangeran memiliki minat yang berbeda-beda. Itachi sebagai pangeran pertama sekaligus putra mahkota lebih menyukai sastra. Dia lebih tertarik menikmati keindahan alam, namun posisinya sebagai putra mahkota memaksanya untuk belajar dan menguasai seni beladiri serta ilmu pemerintahan.

Lain lagi dengan Obito, putra kedua ini tidak suka dikekang dan seringkali berbuat onar. Prinsip hidupnya adalah bersenang-senang. Sementara Sai, sebagai putra ketiga dia menyukai seni. Waktu luangnya banyak dihabiskan untuk melukis. Sedangkan Sasuke, sejak kecil dia sudah sangat berminat pada ilmu beladiri, politik dan pemerintahan. Sayangnya, karena posisinya sebagai putra keempat, dia tidak diijinkan untuk mendalami lebih dalam. Beberapa pihak kerajaan takut jika nantinya Sasuke berambisi menjadi kaisar dan menimbulkan perselisihan serta pemberontakan di dalam kerajaan.

"Brengsek?!" raung Sasuke lagi sambil menebaskan pedang panjangnya ke kiri dan kanan, membelah udara. Ia meloncat, berputar, bergerak lincah memperagakan gerakan silatnya.

_Kau hanya seorang bocah. Kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun tanpa ijin orangtuamu. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah menolongnya? Membawanya ke rumahmu?_

"Sial!" umpatnya pelan saat suara wanita tua itu kembali terngiang. Sasuke kembali menusukkan pedangnya ke segala arah dengan gerakan cepat. _Jangan menolong kucing terlantar jika pada akhirnya kau tetap akan meninggalkannya di pinggir jalan._

"Sialan!" Sasuke berteriak, lalu menancapkan pedang di tangannya ke atas tanah. Benar, dia hanya seorang anak yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun tanpa ijin ayahnya. Dan entah kenapa hal itu kini begitu mengganggunya.

Para pelayan yang berjejer rapih di pinggir lapangan latihan hanya mampu melempar pandang tanpa berkata apapun. Tidak biasanya tuan mereka itu bersikap aneh seperti ini. Sasuke yang mereka kenal, selalu bersikap dingin dan jarang sekali memperlihatkan emosinya. Melihatnya seperti ini membuat mereka heran sekaligus takut.

"Aku pasti kembali untuk mencarinya dan memberinya hukuman mati!" Sasuke berteriak penuh amarah. Para pelayannya kini menundukkan kepala dalam, terlalu takut walau untuk sekedar menatap tuannya.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu jika kau bisa memaki begitu kasar." Sai yang datang tiba-tiba, menatap Sasuke dengan sebuah senyum palsu di wajahnya. Dengan tenang dan tanpa rasa takut dia berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke. "Cara bicaramu sangat tidak sesuai dengan statusmu, Pangeran Keempat!" Sai bicara dengan nada halus, namun dengan sindiran tajam di dalamnya.

Secepat kilat, sebuah pedang panjang langsung terhunus ke arah tenggorokan Sai. Namun pemuda berusia empat belas tahun itu hanya menanggapinya santai, tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun.

"Aku bisa memotong lehermu jika aku mau," desis Sasuke dingin. "Apa kau sudah bosan hidup?"

Sai kembali tersenyum lebar, kedua matanya menyipit sempurna karenanya. "Aku juga baru tahu jika nyalimu begitu besar hingga kau berani memotong leherku. Apa kau lupa jika aku juga kakakmu?"

Sasuke terus memandangi wajah Sai dengan marah. "Kau tidak bisa menipuku dengan senyum palsumu itu!"

Senyum palsu itu langsung menghilang dari wajah Sai. Matanya terbuka pelan, yang dilihatnya saat ini hanya rahang keras dan mata Sasuke yang penuh amarah. Ah, entah kenapa hati Sai malah senang melihatnya. Melihat Sasuke seperti ini, terlihat lebih manusiawi untuknya. "Selamat. Selain Putra Mahkota, kau orang kedua yang tidak tertipu oleh senyumanku."

Sasuke menjatuhkan pedangnya ke sisi tubuhnya. Percuma berdebat dengan Sai. Itu hanya akan membuat emosinya semakin tak terkendali. Ini tidak baik. Pikiran jernih akhirnya kembali menguasainya hingga ia berbalik untuk pergi, namun suara Sai kembali menghentikkan langkahnya.

"Kita mencoba bertahan dan berusaha untuk diakui dengan cara berbeda-beda, Pangeran Keempat. Tidak seperti Putra Mahkota dan kau yang diberkati karena terlahir dari rahim permaisuri, aku yang lahir dari rahim seorang selir yang bahkan sudah dilupakan keberadaannya oleh Ayahanda Kaisar, harus menjilat semua orang agar tetap diakui. Apa salahnya dengan hal itu?"

"Jika seseorang hanya mengerjakan apa yang diminta darinya, ia adalah seorang budak. Jika seseorang melakukan lebih dari yang diminta darinya, dia adalah seorang yang bebas." Balas Sasuke, menjawab dingin. "Mana yang akan kau pilih, Pangeran Ketiga? Menjadi seorang budak, atau menjadi orang bebas?"

Kedua tangan Sai terkepal erat di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Matanya menatap tajam pada punggung Sasuke yang bergerak menjauh. Beberap pelayan membungkuk, memberi hormat padanya sebelum beranjak untuk mengikuti Sasuke. Berani sekali dia membandingkanku dengan seorang budak, batinnya begitu marah. Seorang putra kesayangan kaisar sepertimu tidak akan pernah mengerti sulitnya menjadi putra dari seorang selir.

.

.

.

Siang itu juga, Itachi mendatangi Istana Suzaku yang terletak di bagian barat kerajaan, tempat Sasuke tinggal. Itachi mengatupkan mulutnya rapat, dia bahkan tidak membalas sapaan hormat para kasim dan dayang yang menyambutnya di paviliun barat. Itachi terus berjalan, mencari keberadaan Sasuke, hingga akhirnya dia menemukannya di ruang belajar. Ia melambaikan tangannya ke udara, sebagai isyarat pada kasim dan dayang untuk meninggalkan ruangan besar itu.

"Berani sekali kau menghunuskan pedang pada Pangeran Ketiga!" Itachi meraung marah setelah semua pelayan pergi. "Jawab! Sebenarnya apa yang ada di otakmu saat melakukannya? Apa kau sudah kehilangan akal sehatmu?"

Sasuke melempar buku taktik perang di tangannya ke atas meja belajarnya dengan keras. Alih-alih memberi salam dan hormat pada kakaknya, ia malah mendelik dan menyahut kasar. "Aku memang ingin menghabisinya. Kenapa? Apa ada masalah?"

"Tentu saja masalah!" bentak Itachi murka. "Kau bisa kehilangan kepalamu! Jangan bertingkah semaumu hanya karena Ayahanda Kaisar menyayangimu!" tambahnya dengan nada sinis. "Dan aku tidak akan bisa membantumu untuk masalah ini. Bukan hanya kau yang dalam masalah jika Ayahanda murka, Ibunda pun bisa terkena getahnya. Kenapa kau tidak berpikir jernih seperti biasanya?"

"Kau pikir aku suka menjadi anak emas ayahanda?" Sasuke mendesis, tidak suka. Matanya menyipit tajam, Itachi membuat amarahnya yang sudah meredup, kini kembali meluap dengan dasyat. "Apa gunanya menjadi anak emas jika pada kenyataannya aku tidak jauh berbeda dengan seorang budak?" bentaknya marah. "Dan aku tidak akan pernah melibatkan kalian berdua dalam masalah. Lebih baik aku mengakhiri hidupku sendiri daripada membuat kalian menderita karena ulahku!"

"Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu, Sasuke!" Itachi kembali bicara namun dengan nada lebih lembut. "Apa yang membuatmu begitu marah hingga kau lepas kendali? Ini seperti bukan dirimu, Sasuke." Tegur Itachi pelan. "Katakan! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di Pasar Rouran? Sikapmu menjadi aneh setelah pulang dari pasar." Itachi mendesah panjang, kenapa begitu sulit untuk membuat Sasuke bicara? "Ayolah, Sasuke. Sebaiknya kau berterusterang!"

"Apa yang harus aku katakan?" balas Sasuke ketus. "Pada akhirnya kau hanya akan menertawakanku."

Sebelah alis Itachi terangkat mendengarnya. Dia tidak salah dengar, kan? Dia mendengar nada putus asa pada suara adiknya. "Aku belum tahu masalahnya, dan kau sudah mengambil kesimpulan jika aku akan menertawakanmu?"

"Aku benci ketidakberdayaanku," aku Sasuke tanpa menatap wajah kakaknya. "Wanita tua di pasar itu dengan jelas mengatakan hal itu padaku. Itu membuatku marah. Aku sangat membenci ketidakmampuanku. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menyelamatkan seorang gadis kecil."

"Kau juga masih kecil, Sasuke." Sahut Itachi tenang.

"Tapi aku seorang pangeran!" bentak Sasuke emosi. Kenapa Itachi tidak juga mengerti? Sepertinya berkata jujur pada kakak pertamanya ini sama sekali tidak membantu. "Posisiku sama sekali tidak bisa kugunakan saat itu. Lalu apa gunanya aku menjadi putra kesayangan seorang Kaisar Kerajaan Ame?"

"Shhh..." Itachi meletakkan telunjuk kanannya di depan bibirnya sambil bergerak cepat untuk menutup pintu. "Kecilkan suaramu, Sasuke! Aku sudah katakan, hati-hati dengan ucapanmu! Musuh akan sangat senang mendengarnya, dan kau bisa mendapat masalah besar! Sangat besar! Semua orang di istana ini memakai topeng untuk tetap bertahan. Beberapa diantara mereka bahkan sangat haus kekuasaan. Kau sudah tahu hal itu, kan?"

Sasuke kembali terdiam, menutup mulutnya rapat.

"Jika kau merasa tidak berguna, maka buatlah dirimu berguna!" seru Itachi kemudian. Ia meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di bahu Sasuke dan menunduk, menatap adiknya penuh sayang. "Kau harus banyak belajar! Pelajari ilmu pemerintahan, politik serta beladiri secara mendalam. Walau kau harus melakukannya secara diam-diam, lakukanlah! Kau tidak boleh menjadi lemah karena ini. Kau harus kuat, karena kau; putra dari Kaisar Ame! Kau harus kuat, karena kau; Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasuke tertegun, otak dan hatinya mulai mencerna setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh Itachi. Diliriknya Itachi sekilas, lalu ia mengangguk pelan.

"Karena itulah, kau harus bisa menjaga sikap dan mengendalikan emosimu!" tambah Itachi dengan ekspresi teduh. "Asal kau tahu, Ibunda nyaris pingsan saat mendengar berita mengenai kau yang menghunuskan pedang pada Sai. Para pejabat mulai ribut menggunjingkan hal ini, dan ayahanda sudah akan memanggilmu karena masalah ini." Itachi menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Namun sepertinya dewa masih melindungimu, Sasuke. Sai mengatakan jika kalian sedang berlatih pedang, dan menghunuskan pedang kepada lawan merupakan hal yang biasa."

"Bukankah dia sangat pandai berbohong?" cibir Sasuke tajam. "Kenapa dia harus melakukannya? Kenapa dia melindungiku?"

Itachi mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah," jawabnya pendek. "Yang jelas, kau berhutang padanya, Sasuke."

"Aku tidak memintanya untuk melakukannya." Sasuke membuang muka, ia menyahut ketus. "Aku tidak akan berterimakasih. Tidak akan pernah!" tukasnya mutlak.

"Kau masih bisa bicara ketus setelah berbuat salah?" Itachi menjentikkan jarinya tepat di kening Sasuke. Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar saat Sasuke melayangkan tatapan galak ke arahnya.

"Jangan memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil!" Sasuke merengut tidak suka.

"Tapi kau memang masih anak kecil," Itachi terkekeh pelan.

Suasana sunyi beberapa saat.

"Berjanjilah, kau akan kembali menjaga sikap!"

Sasuke kembali merenung mendengarnya.

"Musuh kita bukan hanya di luar tembok istana, Adikku. Kita juga memiliki banyak musuh di dalam istana. Terlalu banyak perang kepentingan di dalam istana. Dan posisi kita saat ini sama sekali tidak membantu, karena kita berada di dalam lingkaran itu." Itachi tersenyum pahit. "Status kita saat ini merupakan berkah, sayangnya hal itu juga jadi sebuah kutukan." Sebuah helaan napas panjang meluncur dari mulutnya setelahnya. Kadang Itachi berharap jika ia dan Sasuke terlahir sebagai rakyat jelata. Ia kemudian melirik ke arah Sasuke yang hanya menatapnya datar. "Kau tidak perlu memahaminya saat ini, karena kau akan memahaminya seiring berjalannya waktu," tukasnya seraya mengacak rambut adiknya sayang.

Itachi berbalik, berjalan pelan menuju jendela yang terbuka lebar. Tatapannya menerawang jauh, menatap langit biru di atasnya. Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Itachi untuk jatuh ke dalam lamunannya. Kekuasaan seringkali membutakan mata, memutuskan tali persaudaraan, dan menumpahkan darah. Dalam perang kepentingan ini, aku hanya berharap kita berdua tidak akan menjadi korban. Menjadi musuhmu di masa yang akan datang adalah hal yang sangat tidak kuinginkan, Sasuke.

Di waktu yang sama, di Kerajaan Konoha, Sara mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Permaisuri Kerajaan Konoha itu tersenyum senang menatap pantulan dirinya yang terlihat lebih cantik dengan gaun kerajaan baru yang dikenakannya saat ini. Akhirnya setelah tujuh hari mengenakan baju duka, ia bisa kembali mengenakan pakaian dan perhiasan-perhiasannya yang indah.

Dayang tua yang berdiri di sampingnya membantu Sara mengatur tatanan rambutnya yang kini dihiasi oleh sebuah mahkota yang terbuat dari logam mulia terbaik serta bertahtakan batu-batu giok paling mahal. "Anda terlihat sangat cantik, Yang Mulia Permaisuri!" puji sang dayang dengan senyum lebar.

"Warna putih memang tidak pernah cocok untukku," ujarnya sinis. "Kalau bukan untuk mengambil hati Yang Mulia Kaisar, aku tidak akan pernah mau memakai baju berduka untuk selir kedua dan putri manjanya itu! Apa yang sebenarnya Yang Mulia lihat dari keduanya? Aku jauh lebih cantik daripada selir kedua, dan putra-putriku jauh lebih menawan daripada putri manja itu."

"Yang Mulia pasti akan mendapatkan karma karena telah menyia-nyiakan anda, Permaisuri."

Sara tertawa renyah. Sorot matanya berubah kejam, senyumnya menghilang dengan cepat. "Sakit hatiku selama ini pasti akan terbayar jika putraku naik tahta. Suatu hari nanti, putrakulah yang akan berkuasa. Karena itu, aku harus menyingkirkan semua musuh-musuhku, termasuk kaisar, diapun harus kusingkirkan!"

"Hambamu ini hanya bisa berdoa pada dewa, semoga dewa memberi hamba umur untuk melihat saat itu tiba, Permaisuri."

"Kau bisa mulai berdoa dari sekarang!" Sara tertawa senang. "Ah... tidurku sangat nyenyak setelah kepergian musuh-musuhku. Kenapa mereka tidak pergi sejak dulu dari kehidupanku?" dengus Sara kembali kesal.

"Setidaknya sekarang anda dapat bernapas dengan lega Yang Mulia. Semua kerikil penghalang jalan anda sudah kita singkirkan."

"Sayangnya Kurama hanya pergi untuk sementara waktu!" Sara mendesis, tidak suka. "Kita harus mencari jalan untuk menyingkirkan putra mahkota untuk selama-lamanya!"

"Anda tidak perlu cemas, Permaisuri! Secepatnya kita pasti bisa menyingkirkan putra mahkota." Dayang tua itu bicara dengan penuh keyakinan.

Sara berdiri dengan cepat. Dengan ekspresi serius dia kembali bicara, "tidak akan semudah itu, Dayang!" Sara mengepalkan kedua tangannya karena marah. "Tidak akan semudah itu!" gumamnya lagi, pelan. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana keadaan Yang Mulia setelah Kurama pergi?" Sara berbalik dan menatap lurus dayang setianya.

"Yang Mulia terlihat tidak terganggu dengan kepergian Putra Mahkota, Pemaisuri." Lapor dayang itu. "Yang Mulia banyak menghabiskan waktu di ruang kerjanya belakangan ini."

"Benarkah dia tidak terganggu dengan kepergian Kurama?" Sara kembali bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya. "Aneh!" serunya saat dayang tua itu mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaannya. "Apa kau tahu siapa yang seringkali ditemui oleh Yang Mulia setelah Kurama pergi?"

"Hanya para pejabat dan perdana mentri yang menemui beliau setiap harinya."

"Bagaimana dengan selir-selirnya yang lain?" selidik Sara, ingin tahu.

"Belum ada selir yang berani mengganggu Yang Mulia saat ini. Para selir lain juga sangat menghormati anda sebagai permaisuri kerajaan ini. Mereka cukup cerdas untuk bisa membaca situasi. Para selir tidak akan berani melawan kekuasaan anda, Permaisuri."

"Benarkah?" Sara bertanya dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. "Kalau begitu, aku akan mencoba mendekati Yang Mulia dan mengambil kepercayaannya selama Kurama pergi. Jika hal itu berhasil, maka jalanku untuk menggulingkan kaisar akan terwujud semakin cepat!" tambahnya dengan tawa yang melengking keras.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Dear haters! I have so much more for you to be mad at - just be patient's!**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	7. Chapter 7

**Selamat membaca!**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **** I** **don't take any material profit from it**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Tragedy, fantasy, hurt/comfort**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian ataupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya!**

**Golden Cage**

**Chapter 7 : Waktu**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Sudah satu minggu ini Naruto berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Dia sudah mulai gelisah dan tak betah hingga memutuskan untuk turun dari pembaringannya. Luka-lukanya masih belum sembuh seratus persen, tapi siapa yang akan betah jika terus berbaring di atas tempat tidur begitu lama?

Naruto membuka jendela kamarnya, namun cepat-cepat ditutupnya kembali saat angin dingin masuk dan menerpa kulit pipinya yang masih pucat. Ia kemudian mendudukkan diri di atas kursi merah yang keras, namun lukanya kembali terasa sakit hingga dia meloncat berdiri dan meringis menahan sakit.

"Lukamu masih terasa sakit?" suara Tsunade membuat Naruto menoleh ke arah pintu. "Aku membawa salep untuk luka-lukamu," ujar Tsunade lagi yang kini sudah masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintu geser dibelakangnya pelan. "Buka bajumu, aku akan membantu mengoleskan salep ini pada tubuhmu."

Naruto mengangguk kecil, dan menyeret kakinya untuk kembali ke pembaringannya. Gadis kecil itu membuka pakaiannya tanpa rasa malu. Kenapa juga dia harus malu, Tsunade sudah dia anggap sebagai neneknya sendiri. Apa Tsunade akan marah jika tahu dia menanggapnya seperti seorang nenek? Naruto menoleh lewat bahunya pada Tsunade yang dengan cekatan mengoleskan salep itu pada luka-luka di tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Tsunade tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia kembali mengoleskan salep pada bagian pantat Naruto. "Apa masih begitu sakit?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi cemas saat Naruto meringis.

"Aku masih sulit untuk duduk," jawab Naruto pelan.

"Kau harus melapisi kursi dengan bantal jika mau duduk!" seru Tsunade. "Ah, selesai." Katanya lagi setelah selesai mengoleskan salep pada luka-luka Naruto.

Naruto kembali memakai pakaian katunnya yang sederhana dan mengikat _obi_nya dengan simpul yang cukup rumit. Hal itu tentu saja tidak luput dari pengamatan Tsunade yang tajam. Namun wanita paruh baya itu memutuskan untuk tidak membahasnya lebih jauh. "Jadi, kau masih belum mau memberitahu namamu?" tanya wanita paruh baya itu pada Naruto yang kini menggigit bibir bawahnya, bingung. Di satu sisi dia sudah bisa mempercayai Tsunade tapi disisi lain dia telah berjanji pada ibunya untuk tidak memberitahukan nama aslinya pada orang lain.

Otaknya berputar cepat, hingga sebuah ide pun muncul. "Naruko," ujarnya pelan. "Namaku Naruko," ulangnya kini terdengar lebih keras.

Tsunade mengangguk dan merapalkan nama itu dalam gumamam. "Naruko? Hm... baiklah. Akhirnya aku bisa memanggil namamu."

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecut mendengarnya, dalam hati dia meminta maaf karena sudah membohongi wanita paruh baya itu.

"Ngomong-nhomong, jika kau merasa bosan, kau bisa ke perpustakaan untuk membaca buku," usul Tsunade. Naruto bergerak dan mengubah posisi duduknya hingga berhadapan dengan Tsunade. "Tapi, masalahnya apa kau bisa membaca?" tanya Tsunade dengan nada senormal mungkin, menyembunyikan motif dari pertanyaannya. Naruto mengangguk pelan. Benar dugaan Tsunade, gadis kecil di hadapannya ini bukan anggota keluarga Uzumaki biasa, dia pasti salah satu anggota utama keluarga ternama itu. Karena tidak semua wanita bisa membaca, hanya seorang putri, bangsawan, putri dari para pejabat pemerintahan serta beberapa pelacur yang mampu membaca. "Ambilah beberapa buku yang kau sukai dari sana. Setelah aku tidak sibuk, aku akan mengajarimu bermain musik dan catur. Tayuya juga akan mengajarimu menari nanti."

"Aku boleh meminjam buku apapun?" tanya Naruto nyaris tak percaya.

"Kau boleh meminjam buku apapun!" seru Tsunade, namun dengan secepat kilat dia meralat pernyataannya. "Tapi kau harus menghindari buku-buku di pojok kanan ruangan. Buku itu belum pantas untuk kau baca. Mengerti?" Tsunade memperingatkannya dengan penuh penekanan.

"Aku mengerti," jawab Naruto. Walau di dalam hatinya dia bertanya-tanya, kenapa Tsunade melarang dirinya untuk meminjam buku di bagian itu. Bukankah dia bilang kalau aku boleh meminjam buku apapun? Kenapa harus diralat begitu cepat? Keluhnya di dalam hati. Ah, aku 'kan bisa mengintipnya sedikit. Naruto tersenyun kecil saat pemikiran itu datang di benaknya.

"Satu minggu ke depan wisma kita ini akan sangat sibuk," Tsunade kembali bicara sementara tangannya mulai merapihkan botol salep ke dalam kotak obat yang terlihat kuno dan mengkilat. Wanita paruh baya itu menghela napas panjang dan kembali bicara. "Pihak kerajaan kembali mengadakan pesta, dan wisma kita mendapat kehormatan untuk mengisi acara hingga satu minggu ke depan."

"Bukankah itu bagus?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa Tsunade terlihat tidak antusias mendapat kehormatan ini.

"Kau terlalu kecil untuk mengerti, Naru." Sahut Tsunade, kini ekspresinya terlihat sedih dan kecewa. "Rakyat dipaksa untuk mengencangkan ikat pinggang sementara pihak kerajaan berpesta pora. Apa menurutmu itu adil?"

Naruto menggeleng keras. Yang dia tahu, ayahnya selalu mementingkan kepentingan rakyat dibandingkan kepentingannya sendiri. Dan Naruto yang naif menganggap jika semua penguasa akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti ayahnya. "Bukankah seorang raja harus mengutamakan kepentingan rakyatnya di atas kepentingannya sendiri?"

Tsunade tersenyum simpul mendengarnya. Dia membelai rambut pirang Naruto lembut, matanya menatap penuh kasih pada gadis kecil yang balik menatapnya dengan mata besar yang memesona. "Seharusnya seperti itu," ujarnya. "Namun rakyat Rouran sepertinya kurang beruntung. Raja kami tidak sebijak itu."

"Apa Kaisar Konoha mengetahui hal ini?" tanya Naruto tanpa berpikir panjang.

Sebelah alis Tsunade terangkat mendengarnya. "Kau tahu jika Kerajaan Rouran merupakan bagian dari koloni Kekaisaran Konoha?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu ringan. "Siapa yang tidak tahu. Dan apa anda lupa jika aku terbiasa mendengar masalah politik seperti ini. Dan yang aku tahu, tidak pernah ada berita yang menjelekkan Raja Rouran."

"Raja kami pandai bersandiwara," sahut Tsunade kembali menghela napas panjang. "Sudahlah, kita akhiri pembicaraan ini. Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk terlibat dalam pembicaraan politik seperti ini. Istirahatlah, atau kau bisa pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mengambil beberapa buku."

"Aku pergi ke perpustakaan saja," kata Naruto antusias.

"Kalau begitu pergilah!" Tsunade bergerak untuk berdiri. "Aku harus menyiapkan beberapa hal untuk acara di kerajaan nanti malam." Ujarnya sebelum melangkah keluar dari dalam kamar Naruto yang sederhana.

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto keluar dari dalam kamar menuju perpustakaan yang juga terletak di lantai dua. Dia membuka pintu geser ruangan itu pelan lalu menjulurkan kepala untuk melihat ke dalam. Ternyata ruangan itu sepi, sama sekali tidak ada orang di dalamnya. Ah, mungkin karena wisma sedang sibuk mempersiapkan acara kerajaan, pikirnya.

Naruto berjalan menuju rak-rak buku yang berjejer rapih. Dia mengambil buku sastra, musik, catur, dan puisi untuk dibacanya di waktu senggang. Gadis kecil itu terduduk, dan membuka halaman pertama buku musik di tangannya. Buku itu sudah menguning dimakan waktu. Ibunya pasti berteriak histeris, senang bukan kepalang jika melihatnya membaca buku seperti saat ini. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, mengenyahkan kenangan demi kenangan yang mulai muncul di dalam otaknya.

Gadis kecil itu menutup buku musik dan membuka buku puisi serta pepatah lama. Sebuah puisi lama menarik minatnya. Puisi itu berbunyi;

_Kekuatan tak boleh dilatih sampai batas tertinggi;_

_Kekayaan tak boleh dinikmati sampai batas tertinggi;_

_Keuntungan tak boleh diambil sampai batas tertinggi;_

_Otak yang pintar tak boleh dipakai sampai batas tertinggi. (Kumpulan kisah klasik dari Dinasti Ming)_

Naruto menghela napas panjang, mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Tsunade beberapa saat yang lalu. Orang-orang yang berkuasa saat ini seringkali membawa penderitaan bagi rakyatnya. Alih-alih melindungi, para penguasa itu malah meraup keuntungan setinggi-tingginya dari rakyat. Semuanya hanya tinggal menunggu waktu hingga rakyat memberontak atas ketidakadilan yang diterimanya dari penguasa zalim.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di Kerajaan Ame, Fugaku mengumpulkan para pejabat serta keempat putranya di balairung kerajaan. Dia duduk di singgasananya yang besar dan megah. Singgasananya terbuat dari emas murni dengan ukiran rumit berbentuk naga serta burung _phoenix_, mengisyaratkan keagungan dan kekuasaan dari langit.

"Ada kabar terbaru dari Kerajaan Konoha?" suara Fugaku terdengar berwibawa, membuat para pesuruhnya menunduk penuh hormat.

Hyuuga Hiashi, sang perdana menteri maju ke depan masih dengan kepala tertunduk, mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara dalam posisi _paipai _dan menjawab penuh hormat. "Lapor Yang Mulia. Mata-mata mengatakan jika Pangeran Kurama tengah dalam perjalanan untuk mengisi pos Jendral Uzumaki yang kosong."

"Begitu?" Fugaku mengangguk. "Kaisar Minato rela melepas putra kesayangannya pergi untuk menjaga perbatasan?" ujarnya nyaris tak percaya. "Apa ada informasi lainnya?"

"Belum ada informasi lain, Yang Mulia." Jawab Hiashi yang kemudian kembali ke tempatnya dengan berjalan mundur.

Balairung itu kembali sunyi untuk beberapa saat.

"Selain hal ini, aku juga ingin mengumumkan sesuatu." Fugaku kembali bicara, memutus kesunyian yang menggantung. "Seperti yang kalian tahu, keempat putraku sudah beranjak dewasa. Dan aku rasa, sudah saatnya kita melakukan gebrakan dalam sistem pendidikan para pangeran. Mereka harus dididik layaknya calon pejabat, layaknya calon panglima dan prajurit kerajaan ini. Aku ingin mereka diperlakukan sama, hingga mengerti dan belajar untuk bertanggungjawab. Karena itu aku akan memasukkan keempatnya ke sekolah militer. Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

"Mohon ampun, Yang Mulia." Seorang menteri berusia paruh baya menginterupsi. "Pemikiran Anda memang begitu agung, namun hamba mohon agar Yang Mulia sudi mempertimbangkan hal ini kembali."

"Kenapa?" tanya Fugaku, memasang pose berpikir.

"Terlalu berbahaya jika keempat pangeran berada di luar istana dalam jangka waktu yang lama," pejabat itu beralasan. "Pengamanan ketat hanya akan menimbulkan ketidaknyamanan pada siswa yang lain. Kita bisa mendatangkan guru terbaik dari seluruh pelosok kerajaan untuk mengajar di sekolah istana," tambahnya masih dengan sikap penuh hormat.

Fugaku menghela napas panjang, apa yang dikatakan menteri pertahanannya ini memang benar adanya. Musuh bisa mengambil kesempatan ini untuk melukai putra-putranya. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Perdana Menteri?" Fugaku mengalihkan tatapannya pada Hiashi, dan ternyata Hiashi pun mengutarakan keberatan yang sama. Resikonya terlalu besar jika keempat pangeran disatukan dalam satu tempat yang sama. Apalagi jika pengawalan bisa berunjung pada terganggunya proses belajar mengajar. "Jadi putra-putraku tetap sekolah di sekolah istana?" ujar Fugaku dengan nada menyesal.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam, akhirnya maju dan berlutut. "Ayahanda Kaisar!" serunya lantang, menekan rasa cemas yang bergemuruh di dalam dadanya. "Bolehkah ananda memohon sesuatu pada Ayahanda Kaisar?"

"Bangunlah, Sasuke!" seru Fugaku, sedikit terkejut karena putra bungsunya berani meminta sesuatu darinya. Memang hal itu terdengar biasa. Seorang anak meminta sesuatu pada ayahnya merupakan hal lumrah. Namun tidak bagi Sasuke. Hal ini jadi luar biasa karena untuk kali pertama dia melakukannya. "Kau tidak perlu berlutut untuk meminta sesuatu dariku." Tambahnya tanpa mengubah nada suaranya. Namun alih-alih berdiri, Sasuke malah bersujud, menempelkan keningnya pada lantai marmer di bawahnya sebagai sikap memohon.

"Mohon Ayahanda Kaisar memberi ijin pada ananda untuk masuk ke sekolah militer," mohon Sasuke membuat suasana balairung itu sedikit gaduh dan Fugaku terperanjat kaget mendengarnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Fugaku membuat suasana balairung itu kembali senyap.

"Ananda ingin menimba ilmu di luar istana. Bukan sebagai pangeran keempat, tapi sebagai siswa biasa. Tanpa gelar, tanpa nama keluarga. Ananda ingin belajar sebagai Sasuke. Hanya sebagai Sasuke."

"Apa kau tidak mendengar penuturan dari menteri pertahanan, Sasuke?" rahang Fugaku mengeras saat mengatakannya, tapi Sasuke sudah membulatkan tekad. Dia harus bisa belajar tanpa embel-embel kerajaan yang menempel di dirinya.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, masih dengan sikap berlutut. Dia memberanikan diri untuk menatap lurus wajah ayahnya yang terlihat marah. "Ayahanda, apa yang dikatakan menteri memang benar adanya. Menyatukan kami berempat di satu tempat yang sama tanpa pengawalan merupakan hal yang sangat berbahaya," dia mulai menjelaskan dengan hati-hati. "Terlalu riskan jika pangeran pertama berada di luar istana, karena dia merupakan putra mahkota. Begitu pun dengan pangeran kedua dan ketiga. Tapi ananda hanya pangeran keempat. Tidak ada bedanya jika ananda berada di dalam maupun di luar istana. Jika sesuatu terjadi pada ananda, masih ada pangeran pertama, kedua dan ketiga yang bisa menggantikan posisi ananda."

Fugaku terperanjat, matanya terbelalak. "Lancang!" raungnya marah membuat seisi balairung itu berlutut memohon ampun. "Berani sekali kau berbicara seperti itu, Sasuke!" bentaknya marah, namun Sasuke bergeming, tak terpengaruh. Fugaku mencengkram erat kursinya. Apa selama ini Sasuke merasa jika dia tidak menyayanginya? "Kau juga putraku," kaisar kembali bicara, kini dengan nada yang lebih lembut. Dia menatap putra bungsunya penuh kasih. Sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Sasuke memiliki pikiran seperti itu. Fugaku tahu akan terdengar sangat tidak adil untuk ketiga putranya yang lain, tapi dari keempat putranya, Sasuke-lah yang menjadi putra kesayangannya. Awalnya Fugaku ingin mengirim keempat putranya ke sekolah militer untuk mempererat hubungan keempat saudara itu. Agar mereka bisa saling melindungi dan menjaga satu sama lain. Tapi disisi lain, apa yang dikatakan pejabatnya memang benar, terlalu berbahaya jika keempat pangeran berada di luar istana dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Dan Sasuke pun berkata dengan suara tenang. Alih-alih menyerah, Sasuke malah membacakan penggalan puisi karya Su Shi (1036 - 1101 ; Dinasti Song). "_Manusia ada suka duka pisah jumpa, rembulan ada bulat coak terang kelam, sejak dahulu adakah yang sempurna? Semoga manusia abadi senantiasa, ribuan kilo berbagi Dewi Rembulan."_

Fugaku terkesiap, hatinya tersentuh, batinnya melunak. Ditatapnya kedua mata Sasuke yang memancarkan keteguhan nyata. Keteguhan seorang pejuang yang pantang menyerah dan pantang melarikan diri. Rasa bangga pada putra bungsunya membuncah. Mereka harus berpisah ribuan kilo. Dan itu pun untuk jangka waktu yang cukup lama. Hanya satu yang Fugaku takutkan, bisakah dia bertahan jika setiap malamnya dia akan mengkhawatirkan keadaan putra bungsunya?

"Ananda berjanji akan kembali dengan selamat," ucap Sasuke menjawab kekhawatiran Fugaku. "Mohon Ayahanda Kaisar mengabulkan permohonan ananda!" Sasuke kembali bersujud.

Fugaku terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Ruangan itu kembali senyap, semua bernapas sepelan mungkin, menunggu dengan cemas keputusan yang akan dijatuhkan oleh sang kaisar. "Aku mengijinkanmu untuk pergi," Fugaku akhirnya mengalah membuat Sasuke kembali mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap sang kaisar. Hati Fugaku mencelos saat melihat kedua mata Sasuke yang berbinar bahagia menatapnya. "Tapi, kau harus memegang janjimu, Putraku! Pulanglah dengan selamat!"

"Ananda berjanji, Yang Mulia!" sahut Sasuke penuh keyakinan.

"Kau masih sangat muda, Putraku." Fugaku kembali bicara dengan suara dalam. "Banyak hal yang harus dipelajari. Belajar menjadi tugas utamamu sekarang. Aku menaruh harapan besar padamu. Jangan kaukecewakan aku. Mengerti?"

Sasuke terperanjat kaget, merasa malu karena tidak seperti pemikirannya selama ini, Fugaku ternyata memang sangat menyayanginya. Dan ia pun menjawab. "Ananda patuh pada petunjuk Ayahanda Kaisar." Janjinya, membuat Fugaku tersenyum penuh kebanggaan.

Hal inilah yang kemudian menjadi cikal bakal perpecahan diantara pejabat serta penghuni istana lainnya. Mereka terbagi menjadi empat kubu. Para pendukung Itachi jelas tidak suka karena kaisar memberikan perhatian lebih pada Sasuke yang hanya bergelar sebagai pangeran keempat. Begitu pula dengan pendukung Obito dan Sai, mereka merasa jika Sasuke lebih berpeluang besar menjadi putra mahkota apabila sesuatu terjadi pada Itachi. Sementara pendukung Sasuke yang selama ini tidak banyak menunjukkan dukungan secara langsung, akhirnya berani maju dan mendukung secara terang-terangan. Semuanya kembali pada perebutan kekuasaan.

.

.

.

.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Itachi untuk mencari Sasuke di Paviliun Suzaku setelah pertemuan di balairung istana selesai. Fugaku mengadakan pertemuan lain dengan memanggil beberapa pejabat penting untuk mendiskusikan persiapan keberangkatan Sasuke di perpustakaan istana. Sementara pejabat lain dan para pangeran diperintahkan untuk kembali mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

Pemuda itu mengusir seluruh kasim dan pelayan keluar paviliun dan menutup pintu ruang baca Sasuke. "Sebenarnya apa yang ada di otakmu tadi?" tanya Itachi dengan gigi gemertuk sementara Sasuke tetap diam, sibuk membaca buku sastra di tangannya. Itachi menggebrak meja, mencoba untuk menarik perhatian adiknya.

Sasuke menutup buku dan melirik ke arah Itachi. Dilepasnya napas panjang, dan dengan gerakan anggun dia berdiri, bergerak menuju meja di sisi kanan ruangan, lalu duduk untuk menuangkan teh. "Minumlah!" seru Sasuke begitu tenang. Dia mengipasi teh panasnya dengan tutup cawan lalu menyeruput pelan air teh itu.

"Kau masih bisa santai menikmati teh disaat seperti ini?" tanya Itachi dengan mata membelalak. Pemuda itu melepas napas keras dan memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi kosong di depan Sasuke. "Bagaimana bisa kau mengambil keputusan penting ini tanpa merundingkannya dulu denganku?" tanya Itachi dengan nada lebih rendah, wajahnya menyiratkan rasa kecewa yang nyata saat ini. "Apa kejadian di pasar Rouran itu begitu mempengaruhimu sehingga kau mengambil keputusan gila seperti ini?" tanyanya lagi saat Sasuke tak kunjung menjawab. "Kumohon, tolong katakan sesuatu!" tambahnya nyaris putus asa.

"Aku tidak merundingkannya lebih dulu karena ide itu muncul setelah Ayahanda Kaisar mengutarakan keinginannya di pertemuan tadi," jelas Sasuke santai sementara tangannya meletakkan kembali cawan porselen teh miliknya ke atas meja. "Aku sangat senang karena dengan berada di luar istana bisa memberiku keleluasaan untuk belajar tanpa dirongrong dan diawasi oleh para penjilat itu. Kau pasti tahu apa maksudku!" Sasuke menatap lurus wajah kakaknya dengan tatapan penuh arti, membuat Itachi sejenak termenung dan akhirnya mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti.

Sejak kapan dia berpikir hingga sejauh itu? Pikir Itachi takjub akan sifat dewasa yang dimiliki adik bungsunya itu.

"Di luar istana, aku bisa belajar taktik militer, ilmu pemerintahan, sastra serta ilmu bela diri tanpa harus takut dilarang dan diawasi." Sasuke kembali melanjutkan, kini dengan ekspresi serius. "Dan saat menteri pertahanan menyatakan keberatannya, otakku langsung mencari cara agar aku tetap diijinkan untuk dikirim ke sekolah militer."

"Tapi kenapa kau meminta agar statusmu dirahasiakan?" tanya Itachi tak mengerti. "Kau akan berada di sana tanpa pengawalan. Bagaimana jika ada mata-mata musuh? Itu sangat berbahaya!" tegas Itachi namun Sasuke menjawab tenang. "Bukankah aku sudah berjanji pada Ayahanda Kaisar untuk kembali dengan selamat?"

"Itu sama sekali tidak menghilangkan rasa cemasku," sahut Itachi tajam. "Kau akan berada di sana sebagai rakyat biasa, tanpa gelar, tanpa kekayaan. Kau yakin bisa bertahan tanpa hal itu?"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menjawab ketus. "Kau meragukan kemampuanku?"

"Bukan begitu..." Itachi mengerang dan menggeleng pelan. Dia lalu berdiri dan mengangkat kedua tangan ke udara. "Kita sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini, dan bukan satu hal mudah untuk menanggalkannya."

Sasuke menekuk bibirnya ke atas, membentuk sebuah senyum kecil sebelum menjawab dramatis. "Mungkin memang akan sulit pada awalnya," jawabnya menyetujui. "Namun hal itu juga akan menjadi bahan pembelajaran untukku." tambahnya dengan dengusan pelan. "

"Sasuke-"

"Semua sudah diputuskan," potong Sasuke cepat. "Aku pasti kembali. Perpisahan ini tidak akan terasa lama," tambahnya begitu meyakinkan. "Aku hanya meminta satu hal padamu, tolong jaga Ibunda Permaisuri selama aku tidak berada di sini. Jangan terlalu sibuk dengan duniamu sendiri! Kunjungi kediaman Ibunda tiap harinya, hibur dia. Kau tahu 'kan jika Ibunda sangat kesepian."

"Itu bukan satu hal," keluh Itachi masam, kini dia berjalan mondar-mandir sambil berpunggung tangan.

"Kenapa kau serisau ini?" Sasuke menyeringai. "Aku tidak tahu jika kau sangat bergantung padaku."

"Kau mengejekku?" bentak Itachi sebal. Pemuda itu menarik napas dalam untuk menenangkan emosinya dan kembali bicara setelah suaranya kembali terdengar normal. "Tenang saja, aku akan lebih sering mengunjungi Ibunda. Aku juga akan belajar lebih giat agar tidak kalah darimu."

Sasuke tersenyum senang mendenganya. "Saat aku kembali, mungkin kita bisa menikmati arak bersama di bawah cahaya bulan purnama?"

"Tentu saja," kata Itachi antusias dan kembali duduk. Dia menyesap tehnya cepat sebelum kembali bicara. "Saat kau kembali, kau sudah cukup umur untuk melakukannya." Ia kemudian menambahkan dengan nada sedih. Mau tidak mau dia tidak akan bisa melihat Sasuke untuk waktu yang lama, dan itu membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit. Andai saja dia bukan putra mahkota, apa ayahnya akan memberinya ijin jika dia meminta pergi bersama Sasuke untuk menemani adik bungsunya?

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Sasuke kembali bicara saat Itachi terhanyut dalam lamunannya.

Itachi sedikit kaget dibuatnya. Apa dia melamun tadi? "Ibunda," jawab Itachi, mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Apa yang akan kau katakan pada beliau?"

Sasuke menghela napas dan menjawab, "aku belum tahu." Jawabnya jujur. Dia memang sengaja mengulur-ngulur waktu, menyusun alasan yang tepat mengenai keputusannya sebelum pergi untuk menemui ibunya. Sasuke sudah bisa membayangkan jika ibunya itu pasti akan bertanya lebih banyak daripada kakaknya. Lebih menuntut dan dramatis.

"Kalau begitu selamat berjuang!" seru Itachi dengan senyum lebar dan dihadiahi tatapan mematikan dari adiknya.

Namun apa yang dikhawatirkan oleh keduanya sama sekali tidak terbukti. Mikoto menanggapi berita mengenai Sasuke dengan tenang. "Pergilah jika itu yang kau inginkan." Tukasnya saat Sasuke menjelaskan alasan kepergiannya ke sekolah militer. "Walau sebenarnya aku akan lebih tenang jika kalian berdua pergi bersama, namun aku sangat yakin jika kau bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri, Sasuke." Tegasnya penuh keyakinan.

Mikoto berjalan pelan menuju kursi Sasuke, pakaian _kebesarannya _gemerisik saat dia berjalan anggun, penuh wibawa. Mikoto menangkup wajah putranya dan tersenyum lembut saat dia kembali bicara. "Carilah teman yang menerimamu apa adanya. Menerimamu bukan karena gelar atau kedudukanmu. Carilah teman yang mau berteman karena kau adalah kau. Walau kau hanya mendapatkan satu di dunia ini, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Carilah dan temukanlah!" kedua bola mata indahnya terlihat berkaca-kaca saat mengatakannya. Mikoto kemudian mencondongkan tubuh, memeluk Sasuke penuh kasih sayang dan kembali bicara dengan nada suara bergetar. "Kami akan selalu menunggu kepulanganmu di sini."

Di tempat lain, iring-iringan pasukan yang mengawal Kurama sudah mendekati tembok perbatasan utara. Tembok itu begitu tinggi, kuat, tebal dan berwarna coklat muda. Dada sang putra mahkota terasa sesak saat derap langkah kudanya membawa dia dan pasukannya semakin mendekat ke tempat tujuannya. Tempat yang dulu diduduki oleh keluarga Uzumaki.

Bendera Kekaisaran Konoha berkibar- tertiup angin akhir musim gugur. Suara genderang saling bersaut, satu batalion pasukan yang terdiri dari pasukan berkuda, pasukan pemanah serta infanteri berjajar rapih di depan pintu gerbang, untuk menyambut kedatangan sang putra mahkota.

Suara genderang berhenti seketika saat Kurama tiba dan serta merta pasukan itu pun berlutut untuk memberi hormat. "Hamba memberi hormat pada Putra Mahkota Kurama! Semoga putra mahkota panjang umur...!" seru mereka dalam satu tarikan napas yang sama.

"Bangunlah!" sahut Kurama. Seluruh pasukan itu kembali berdiri tegak mendengarnya. "Siapa yang bertanggung jawab di sini?" tanya Kurama lantang.

Seorang pria dengan model potongan rambut seperti mangkuk pun berlari cepat untuk kemudian berlutut. "Lapor putra mahkota, hambalah yang ditugaskan untuk mengambil tanggung jawab menjaga perbatasan setelah kepergian Jendral Uzumaki."

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Kurama lagi dari atas kuda coklatnya yang gagah.

"Guy. Nama hamba Guy." Jawab pria itu masih dengan kepala tertunduk dalam dan berlutut.

"Guy, antarkan aku ke makam keluarga Uzumaki!" pinta Kurama.

"Hamba mematuhi perintah," jawab Guy cepat dan segera berbalik untuk mengambil kudanya.

Sesuai perintah Kurama, Guy membawa pemuda itu ke bukit di sebelah selatan perbatasan. Tiga orang pelayan yang membawa makanan sesaji serta peralatan persembahyangan berjalan mengikuti Kurama dari belakang. Sementara kuda yang dinaiki Kakashi dan Guy berjalan di samping kiri dan kanannya.

Setibanya di tempat itu, makanan untuk sesaji dihidangkan, dupa pun dinyalakan. Kurama sedikit lega karena ternyata ayahnya menyiapkan pemakaman yang layak untuk keluarga Uzumaki. Pemuda itu terlutut, menempelkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan doa-doa pun meluncur dari bibir pemuda itu.

Selesai berdoa, ia lalu menuangkan arak terbaik yang dibawanya ke dalam cawan dan menumpahkannya di depan pusara batu sang Jendral Tua yang telah tiada. "Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, Kakek." Bisiknya pelan pada pusara di depannya. Kepala keluarga Uzumaki memang sudah seperti kakeknya sendiri baginya, karena itulah dia selalu memanggil Jendral Uzumaki dengan panggilan _kakek_. "Mengingat jasa dan kedudukanmu, seharusnya kau mendapatkan pemakaman yang megah. Yah... walaupun sebenarnya ini sudah termasuk layak, tapi kau dan keluargamu layak mendapatkan penghormatan yang jauh lebih besar." Sekilas Kurama melirik ke arah Kakashi dan Guy yang tengah membakar uang kertas. "Aku akan mencari tahu siapa dalang dibalik tragedi ini, Kek," ucapnya lagi, setengah berbisik. "Aku akan membalaskan dendam untukmu, untuk ibu angkat, serta Naruto. Itu janjiku!"

.

.

.

Satu minggu kembali berlalu dengan cepat. Naruto terus tersenyum lebar sepanjang hari ini. Bagaimana tidak. Tsunade sudah berjanji akan mengajarinya bermain _gu zheng _atau kecapi. Gadis kecil itu menunggu dengan tidak sabar di ruang musik. Dia tahu jika para seniornya masih tertidur lelap siang ini, mengingat mereka baru pulang dari istana nyaris dini hari, tadi malam.

Kecapi berwarna hitam di depannya ini terlihat sangat cantik dan mengkilat. Ia menyentuh kotak cembung itu lembut, seolah takut jika dia bisa merusak barang tersebut. Naruto kemudian memetik salah satu senar kecapi, memetiknya lagi dan lagi secara acak, hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang tidak enak di dengar telinga.

"Jangan menekan senar terlalu dalam!" omel Tsunade saat memasuki ruang musik. Wajah wanita paruh baya itu masih terlihat mengantuk namun karena janjinya pada Naruto dia menekan rasa kantuknya itu. "Mainkan dengan lembut, gunakan perasaanmu saat memainkannya," tambahnya yang kini menguap lebar.

"Anda terlihat kurang sehat," kata Naruto cemas saat melihat wajah Tsunade sedikit pucat.

Tsunade mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya dan menjawab cepat. "Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit mengantuk."

"Kalau begitu latihannya kita undur saja. Saya bisa menunggu," sahut Naruto.

"Janji tetaplah janji," ujar Tsunade yang kini mulai menyetel kecapi hitamnya. "Ambilkan dupa dan bakarlah!"

Naruto mengangguk pelan dan segera membakar dupa. Gadis kecil itu kembali teringat ibunya yang juga membakar dua setiap kali memainkan kecapi. Namun saat itu Naruto terlalu malas untuk menanyakan alasan dibalik tradisi itu. "Nyonya, kenapa kita harus membakar dupa setiap kali akan bermain kecapi?" tanya gadis kecil itu pada Tsunade.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya satu kali, karena itu kau harus mendengar dan mengingatnya dengan baik. Mengerti?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Ada tujuh keadaan dimana kecapi tidak boleh dimainkan," Tsunade memberikan sedikit jeda sebelum kembali bicara. "Jika ada kematian, jika ada alat musik lain yang dimainkan, jika seseorang disibukkan oleh hal lain, jika seseorang belum mandi, jika seseorang belum berhias sepatutnya, jika tak ada dupa yang dibakar serta jika tidak ada pendengar yang hadir(2)."

"Banyak sekali larangannya, tapi semua itu membuat kecapi memiliki keistimewaan dibandingkan alat musik lainnya," ujar Naruto polos membuat Tsunade tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Ah, sepertinya Tsunade sudah menemukan murid kesayangannya.

Gadis kecil itu begitu terpesona akan kelihaian Tsunade dalam memainkan kecapi. Ibunya memag sangat pandai memainkan kecapi, namun suara yang dihasilkan oleh Tsunade terasa jauh lebih memukau namun juga sedih secara bersamaan. Apa yang membuat Nyonyanya ini begitu sedih? batin Naruto penasaran.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Tsunade mengembalikan Naruto dari lamunannya. "Apa kau menyimak permainanku tadi?" Tsunade menyipitkan mata, dia sangat tidak suka jika muridnya tidak fokus saat dia tengah mengajar.

"Maafkan saya, Nyonya." Naruto menunduk, menekuri jari-jarinya yang saling bertaut di atas pangkuannya. "Saya melamun karena bertanya-tanya, kenapa permainan kecapi anda terdengar begitu sedih?" ujarnya jujur. "Terus terang, baru kali ini dada saya berdenyut sakit saat mendengar permainan kecapi. Dan itu karena anda."

"Kau bisa merasakan kesedihanku?" gumam Tsunade tak percaya. Gadis kecil di sampingnya ini jelas memiliki bakat besar pada musik. Dia bahkan bisa menebak isi hati si pemain musik dari suara yang dihasilkan? "Saat aku bermain kecapi, aku teringat akan seseorang yang sangat kucintai."

"Kenapa anda bersedih saat mengingatnya?" tanya Naruto seraya menelengkan kepala ke satu sisi.

"Karena dia terlalu jauh untuk kugapai," jawab Tsunade tidak jelas. "Terlalu sulit untuk kuraih, bahkan dalam mimpi pun dia tidak sudi untuk menampakkan diri."

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Bersama Yanluo(3)," jawab Tsunade dengan seulas senyum pahit.

"Maaf..." ucap Naruto lirih.

"Apa yang harus dimaafkan?" ujar Tsunade dengan senyum dipaksakan. "Tidak ada salahnya jika kita mengenang seseorang yang telah tiada. Iya 'kan?" sesaat tatapannya kembali menerawang jauh. "Setidaknya kita harus bersyukur karena mereka pernah ada dan mengisi lembaran kehidupan kita."

"Walau kenangan itu terasa menyakitkan saat diingat?" Naruto balik bertanya. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat, sedikit bergetar, menahan tangis.

"Walau terasa menyakitkan saat diingat," beo Tsunade tersenyum lembut. "Ck, kita sudah membuang-buang waktu untuk mengobrol. Sekarang kembali pada pelajaranmu. Banyak hal yang harus kau pelajari nanti. Tayuya akan mengajarimu menari serta kaligrafi. Kau harus menghapal puisi serta syair-syair dari penyair ternama. Semua itu akan membuatmu dihargai di dunia kita."

Naruto tertegun mendengarnya. "Nyonya, boleh aku bertanya satu hal lagi?"

"Bukankah aku sudah katakan agar kita melanjutkan pelajaran?" Tsunade balik bertanya dengan mata menyipit tajam ke arah Naruto yang kini memasang wajah memelas. "Hah, baiklah. Apa lagi yang mau kau tanyakan?" ujarnya setelah melepas napas panjang.

"Kenapa seorang wanita penghibur harus mempelajari semua ini?" tanyanya tak mengerti. "Apa gunanya?"

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah menjawab pertanyaanmu ini?"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya ringan. "Tapi aku tidak puas dengan jawaban anda saat itu."

"Aish..." Tsunade memutar kedua bola matanya sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Karena pekerjaan kita bukan hanya sebatas penjaja seks saja-"

Gadis kecil itu menelengkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudnya itu?" tanyanya polos, memotong cepat ucapan sang Nyonya.

Tsunade menghela napas panjang, terlihat bingung. Apa yang harus dikatakannya? Bagaimana dia bisa menjelaskan hal pelik ini pada gadis kecil berusia sepuluh tahun. "Pekerjaan kita disini adalah sebagai pekerja seni, bukan hanya penghibur. Kita membuat para tamu senang dengan keahlian kita. Apa kau mengerti?"

"Tidak." Jawab Naruto cepat.

Lagi-lagi Tsunade melepas napas lelah. "Kita hentikan saja pembicaraan ini, dan kau boleh kembali bertanya saat usiamu sudah menginjak tujuh belas tahun. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah," sahut gadis kecil itu seraya mengangkat kedua bahunya ringan, dan pelajaran mereka pun kembali dimulai.

.

.

.

_Waktu terus berjalan tanpa bisa dihentikan_

_Kadang terasa sangat cepat namun tak jarang seperti merangkak lambat_

_Angin musim dingin mengistirahatkan diri_

_Berganti aroma wangi bunga di musim semi_

_Namun itu pun kembali berganti oleh hangatnya sinar mentari di bulan Mei_

_Hingga akhirnya musim gugur datang membawa sorak sorai gembira untuk para petani_

_Tahun ini si gadis kecil terduduk_

_Wajahnya kadang tersenyum kadang merengut_

_Suara kecapi mengalun_

_Kadang terdengar gembira namun tak jarang terdengar begitu menyedihkan_

_Dan sang guru pun tersenyum penuh kebanggaan_

_Murid kecilnya kini beranjak dewasa_

.

.

.

Suasana di sekolah militer Ame begitu ramai siang ini. Ini tahun ketiga Sasuke sekolah di sana. Tiga tahun juga dia tidak pulang ke istana, walau sesekali dia mendapat surat dari Itachi yang hingga saat ini tidak juga dibalasnya. Dia memang berniat membuat kakaknya kesal. Sasuke berdiri di atas podium, menunggu gilirannya untuk melesatkan anak panahnya. "Bisakah kau mengalah untuk kali ini saja?" tanya Shikamaru yang terlihat mengantuk, berdiri di samping kanan Sasuke juga dengan busur di tangan. Pemuda berusia enam belas tahun itu menguap lebar hingga akhirnya Neji menyikut pelan perut Shikamaru, mengingatkannya dimana mereka berada saat ini.

"Jaga sikapmu!" bisik Neji pada Shikamaru. "Guru besar sedang memperhatikan kita," tambahnya dengan sikap tenang karena Sarutobi yang duduk di podium utama terus menatap ketiganya dengan pandangan serius.

"Itu karena ada Sasuke bersama kita saat ini," keluh Shikamaru. "Siapa yang tidak tahu jika Guru Besar selalu menaruh perhatian khusus pada Sasuke? Beliau memiliki harapan besar padamu," tambah Shikamaru berbisik pelan pada Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak menaggapinya. Shikamaru mendekap busurnya erat, dan kembali bicara dengan nada putus asa. "Para tetua akan memaksaku masuk ke sekolah pengobatan jika prestasiku di sini tidak ada peningkatan."

Pembicaraan keduanya terhenti saat tiba giliran Sasuke untuk melepas anak panah ke sasaran. "Dia pasti menempati peringkat pertama lagi tahun ini," bisik Shikamaru seraya menggelengkan kepala pelan ketika Sasuke mendapatkan nilai sempurna untuk tiga tembakannya. Suara tepuk tangan terdengar bergemuruh saat ini. Para siswa yang lain kembali berbisik-bisik takjub akan kehebatan ilmu bela diri dan memanah Sasuke yang dikenal mereka sebagai rakyat jelata.

Hasil tes uji keterampilan memanah pun keluar tiga puluh menit kemudian. Seperti yang sudah diduga, tahun ini Sasuke menempati peringkat pertama, Neji menempati peringkat kedua, sementara Shikamaru menempati peringkat keempat.

"Kenapa kau terlihat sangat kecewa, Shikamaru?" ejek Neji sementara Shikamaru tak henti-hentinya menghela napas panjang. "Hasil keterampilan memanahmu lebih baik daripada tahun lalu," ujarnya seraya mengalungkan tangan kanannya pada bahu Shikamaru. "Apa kau lupa jika kau selalu mendapat nilai sempurna untuk tes ilmu pemerintahan dan politik?"

"Tapi hal itu tidak cukup membantu nilai keseluruhan akademisku," Shikamaru mengerang, nyaris frustasi.

Sasuke mendengus mendengarmya dan menimpali pembicaraan keduanya. "Apa tetua klanmu terus memaksamu untuk menjadi tabib istana?"

Shikamaru memijat tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan menjawab kesal. "Mereka bilang aku menyia-nyiakan bakatku dengan masuk ke sekolah militer. Kalian tahu 'kan aku hanya hebat dalam teori."

"Tapi kau juga sangat jenius dalam menyusun strategi perang," hibur Sasuke. "Kenapa kau tidak melanjutkan ke sekolah pengobatan setelah selesai dari sini? Kau bisa mewujudkan cita-citamu tanpa harus mengecewakan para tetua. Iya, kan?"

"Dengan begitu aku tidak akan pernah merasakan dasyatnya medan perang," keluh Shikamaru. "Para tetua itu akan semakin besar kepala jika aku mengikuti perintah mereka, dan aku pasti berakhir menjadi seorang tabib atau bekerja di balai pengobatan istana."

Neji melotot mendengarnya dan dengan keras memukul kepala Shikamaru. "Dalam perang juga diperlukan jasa tabib-tabib hebat. Dan apa salahnya jika bekerja di balai pengobatan istana?"

"Neji benar," sahut Sasuke.

Shikamaru kembali menghela napas panjang sebelum kembali bicara, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Apa kalian akan mengikuti ujian negara setelah ini? Atau kalian akan tetap masuk ke dalam militer?"

"Aku belum memutuskannya," ujar Sasuke. "Bukankah kita masih memiliki waktu empat tahun lagi untuk memutuskan hal itu?"

"Daripada memikirkannya, lebih baik kita bersiap untuk tes ilmu bela diri," sambung Neji dengan ekspresi serius. "Aku harap aku tidak perlu berhadapan dengan kalian berdua."

Sasuke hanya terdiam, tidak menanggapi sementara Shikamaru mengerang dan memaki kasar. "Sial. Aku benci berkeringat!" ujarnya membuat kedua teman baiknya itu memutar kedua bola matanya.

.

.

.

Di dalam Istana Peoni, Sara tengah mematut diri saat dayang kepercayaannya berlari masuk ke dalam kamar dengan wajah pucat dan napas terengah-engah. "Hamba memberi hormat pada Permaisuri! Semoga Permaisuri panjang umur!" dayang itu memberi hormat dengan napas putus-putus.

Mengendus berita yang tidak menyenangkan, Sara mengusir dayang-dayangnya yang lain dari dalam kamarnya dengan menggerakkan tangan ke udara dalam gerakan anggun. "Tinggalkan kami berdua!" ujarnya tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari cermin. Sara mengambil pewarna bibir dan memakaikannya pada bibirnya yang tipis. Lalu sekali lagi dia menyemprotkan parfum beraroma mawar ke daerah belakang telinga serta lehernya. "Kenapa kau begitu tergesa-gesa?" tanyanya saat para dayang sudah meninggalkan ruangan. "Berita apa yang kau bawa." Sara lalu membuka kotak perhiasannya dan mengeluarkan sepasang anting mutiara dan bebedapa gelang giok mutu terbaik untuk dikenakannya.

"Celaka, Permaisuri. Celaka!" ujar dayang tua itu panik.

Sara membalikkan badan, dan menatap tajam dayang yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk dengan mata menyipit. "Jangan berbelit-belit!" ujarnya dingin. "Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau laporkan!"

Dayang tua itu berjalan mendekat, mencondongkan tubuh dan berbisik pelan di telinga kanan permaisuri. "Beredar gosip jika Selir Kedua dan Putri Naruto masih hidup," lapornya membuat kedua bola mata Sara membulat sempurna.

"Jangan bercanda!" desis Sara marah dan dalam gerakan cepat sang dayang ber-_kowtow(4), _memohon ampun.

"Hamba tidak berani berbohong, hamba tidak berani berbohong!" suara dayang itu bergetar karena ketakutan. "Hamba tidak sengaja mendengarnya dari mulut beberapa prajurit istana. Ada yang bilang jika seorang prajurit melihat sosok seperti Putri Naruto di Rouran."

"Rouran begitu luas," ujar Sara dengan tangan terkepal. "Apa dia melihat sosok Selir Kedua juga?"

Dayang tua menggeleng pelan, wajahnya begitu cemas.

"Bagaimana bisa prajurit itu menyimpulkan jika selir dan putri masih hidup?" bentak Sara sambil mendelik dan menggebrak meja riasnya keras membuat dayang terperanjat dan bersujud memohon ampun. "Hamba pantas mati, hamba pantas mat!" cicitnya ketakutan.

"Lalu, apa kau sudah membereskan hal ini?" tanya Sara mencoba untuk tetap tenang dan berpikiran jernih. Jika memang selir kedua dan sang putri masih hidup, kenapa mereka tidak menampakkan diri ke istana. Bagaimana bisa mereka hidup di luar istana selama ini. Rasanya sangat tidak mungkin, ujarnya di dalam hati. "Berita ini tidak boleh sampai di telinga Yang Mulia!" tambahnya dengan nada mengancam.

"Hamba sudah memperingatkan para prajurit itu, memerintahkan mereka untuk tutup mulut atau Kaisar bisa sangat murka jika berita itu ternyata tidak benar."

"Bagus," kata Sara senang seraya melempar beberapa kalung mutiara ke arah dayang sebagai hadiah. "Tapi kita harus memastikannya. Aku akan melaporkan hal ini pada ayahku," ujar Sara dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat. "Benar atau tidaknya berita itu, harus kita cari tahu sebelum Yang Mulia Kaisar mendengar dan menyelidikinya. Jika memang benar mereka masih hidup maka aku akan pastikan keduanya tidak akan selamat untuk kedua kalinya."

Apa yang paling Sara takutkan ternyata sudah terjadi, Kaisar telah mendengar mengenai rumor yang beredar di kalangan prajuritnya, namun Kaisar tetap bersikap begitu tenang, walau di belakang dia telah mengabarkan hal ini pada Kakashi untuk diselidiki.

Minato berjalan ditemani dua belas pengawal, sepuluh dayang serta seorang kasim kepercayaannya menuju paviliun taman magnolia. Kaisar itu masuk ke dalam paviliun seorang diri, sementara para pengawal, dayang dan kasim menunggu dengan patuh tidak jauh dari paviliun itu.

Kaisar berjalan berpunggung tangan, dagunya terangkat, berwibawa walau sinar kedua matanya tidak secemerlang saat selir dan putri kesayangannya masih ada bersamanya. Sinar matanya redup sejak lama, dia tetap bertahan hidup demi rakyatnya yang begitu bergantung padanya. Hingga nanti Kurama siap mengemban tanggung jawab besar sebagai penguasa, ia akan terus bertahan.

Minato menoleh cepat ke arah kecapi yang diletakkan di atas meja batu. Lagi-lagi dia berkhayal, mendengar suara kecapi merdu. Helaan napas berat dilepasnya. Ia kembali menikmati pemandangan bunga lotus yang tumbuh subur di kolam. Cukup lama dia berdiri di sana, hingga suara berisik kasim mengusik ketenangannya.

"Putri, hamba mohon kembali ke sini!" kasim tua itu sedikit berlari untuk mengejar sang putri.

Minato membalikkan badan, dan berseru keras saat matanya menangkap sosok putri hasil pernikahannya dengan Sara. "Biarkan saja!" katanya sementara sang putri langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan memberi hormat.

"Ananda memberi hormat pada Ayahanda Kaisar."

Sesaat Minato tertegun melihat putri yang berambut pirang di depannya, Ino mengingatkannya pada Naruto. Mulutnya ditekuk ke atas, membentuk sebuah senyum kecil. "Bangunlah!" katanya membuat sang putri kembali berdiri tegak dan tersenyum ke arahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Minato menuntun putrinya untuk duduk. "Bukankah seharusnya kau berada di sekolah istana saat ini?"

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Putri berusia tujuh tahun itu akhirnya menjawab walau di hatinya terbesit rasa takut. "Ananda kabur," ujarnya yang sekilas melirik ke arah ayahnya. "Nawaki terus saja menggangguku, dia terus membuatku kesal." Tambahnya cepat mencari alasan saat Minato menatapnya tajam.

"Pangeran Nawaki- dia kakakmu. Kau harus bersikap hormat padanya!"

Ino segera berlutut dan memohon maaf. "Maafkan kelancangan ananda, Ayahanda Kaisar." Dia bicara dengan suara serak, tangannya bergetar karena takut.

"Aku akan bicara dengan ibumu mengenai hal ini," sahut Minato seraya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Kau tetap harus mendapat hukuman karena sikap tidak patuhmu ini." Minato pun berdiri, mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu putrinya berdiri. Keduanya lalu berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju paviliun peoni.

Sementara itu, di perbatasan utara, Kakashi menatap sisa-sisa abu dari surat rahasia yang dikirimkan Minato. Kakashi memang selalu membakar surat yang diterimanya dari Minato setelah membaca dan mengerti apa yang diperintahkan oleh Kaisar-nya itu. Bagaimana pun juga, tugas yang diembannya dari Minato merupakan tugas rahasia dan berbahaya. Semua rekam jejak harus dimusnahkan agar tidak jatuh ke tangan musuh. Dengan cepat dia mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk menyelidiki kebenaran desas-desus yang beredar di kalangan prajurit istana. Dia segera memanggil empat orang anak buah yang menjadi kepercayaannya. Keempat orang yang bertugas sebagai mata-mata itu juga merupakan prajurit terlatih Konoha, mereka segera membungkuk untuk memberi hormat pada atasannya.

"Menurut desas-desus di istana, _Elang Kecil _terlihat di Rouran. Telusuri, dan cari! Kalian mungkin akan mendapat gangguan jika pihak musuh juga mendengar mengenai berita ini. Bunuh dan lenyapkan mereka!" perintah tegas Kakashi menjadi titah tak terbantahkan bagi keempatnya. Keempatnya kembali membungkuk dalam sebelum berbalik pergi untuk menjalankan tugas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Keterangan :**

**1\. Paipai : Cara memberi hormat dengan mengepalkan kedua tangan di depan dada**

**2\. Kutipan jawaban Ziqi atas pertanyaan Boya (Kumpulan Kisah Klasik Dinasti Ming).**

**3\. Yanluo : dewa kematian, penguasa dunia bawah tanah dalam mitologi China.**

**4\. Kowtow : sikap memberi hormat dengan posisi kening menyentuh lantai.**

**Oksip, chapter ini akhirnya bisa saya selesaikan dan publish juga walau memakan waktu cukup lama. Setiap update satu fic, pasti ada reader yang tanya; kapan fic lainnya lanjut? Otak saya langsung ngeblank kalau dapet pertanyaan seperti itu. Nggak bisa jawab dan janjiin apapun. Kalau idenya ada, sudah selesai diketik, dicek, dan saya puas dengan hasilnya, pasti saya update. Dan seperti saya bilang di profile, saya nggak punya jadwal tetap untuk publish. Jadi kalau ada reader yang tanya saya publish setiap hari apa? Jawabannya; tidak tentu.**

**Balasan review untuk readers : #Ceritanya bertele-tele! Memang. #Kapan Sasuke dan Naruto dewasa lalu bertemu? Sepertinya chapter depan. #Tanda lahir Naruto jangan dihilangkan! Tetap ada kok. #Jadi benci sama Sara! Semuanya tuntutan peran. Hahaha! #Siapa anak-anak Sara? Sudah dijawab dichap ini. #Apa akan berakhir angst? RAHASIA! ^-^**

**Terus ada yang tanya umur, pekerjaan, dan fic mana yang jadi favorit dari semua fic yang sudah saya kerjakan. Hm... umur dan pekerjaan : skip ah, nggak mau jawab. :D Sedangkan untuk fic mana yang paling saya sukai; semua fic yang saya kerjakan memiliki ceritanya sendiri untuk saya. Jadi semuanya spesial untuk saya. Begitulah. Sesi tanya jawabnya selesai yah.**

**Oh, iya. Selamat bergabung untuk pembaca baru. Dan terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah fav, foll, dan mampir untuk membaca. ^^**

**Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya!**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. ****I** **don't take any material profit from it**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Fantasy, tragedy, hurt/comfort**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian ataupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya! **

**Selamat membaca!**

**Golden Cage**

**Chapter 8 : Nyanyian Gurun**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Tsunade berjalan gelisah di dalam kamarnya. Lukisan yang dibawa oleh prajurit bayaran itu jelas lukisan wajah Naruko. Tapi kenapa mereka mencari anak itu?

Wanita paruh baya itu mulai menghubungkan kejadian-kejadian yang berhubungan dengan berita kematian selir kedua Konoha; Kushina, lalu kasus bunuh diri keluarga Uzumaki yang masih menjadi buah bibir hingga detik ini, hingga Naruko yang memiliki tanda lahir keluarga Uzumaki.

Langkah kaki Tsunade berhenti seketika, kedua bola matanya membulat sempurna. Tidak mungkin! Sangkalnya di dalam hati. Bocah itu tidak mungkin Putri Naruto, iya 'kan?

Tapi, bukankah Putri Naruto juga memiliki rambut berwarna pirang? Beberapa orang istana Rouran yang pernah diundang ke Konoha dan pernah melihat sang putri mengatakan jika Putri Naruto memiliki bola mata berwarna safir yang indah. Kenapa ciri-cirinya begitu cocok dengan Naruko? Batinnya semakin gusar.

Mungkinkah Naruko itu Putri Naruto dari Konoha? Lalu untuk apa prajurit bayaran mencarinya sekarang? Tsunade sangat yakin, siapa pun yang memerintahkan prajurit bayaran itu memiliki niat yang tidak baik. Mereka benar-benar ingin melenyapkan Putri Naruto?

"Tidak. Tidak!" gumamnya lirih. "Bocah itu tidak bisa tinggal di sini. Aku harus menyembunyikannya untuk berjaga-jaga jika dugaanku ternyata benar," tambahnya masih dengan suara pelan. "Aku harus melakukannya sebelum terlambat," tambahnya sebelum bergegas pergi untuk mencari Naruto.

.

.

.

"Anda mencari saya, Nyonya?" tanya Naruto yang dengan tergopoh-gopoh berjalan menuju Tsunade yang menunggunya di bawah anak tangga dengan gelisah.

"Ikut denganku!" ujar Tsunade tanpa basa-basi sementara Naruto dengan patuh mengekorinya dari belakang.

Wanita paruh baya itu membawa Naruto ke dalam kamarnya. Naruto hanya bisa melihat sikap Tsunade yang tidak biasa itu dengan tatapan heran.

"Duduk!" perintah Tsunade tegas. Naruto segera mendudukkan diri di atas kursi hias milik Tsunade.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Naruto sementara Tsunade terlihat sibuk menyiapkan sesuatu.

"Aku akan merubah penampilanmu," kata Tsunade penuh penekanan. "Mulai detik ini, kau akan berpenampilan seperti anak laki-laki."

Naruto menekuk wajahnya dalam, heran. "Kenapa?"

"Banyak prajurit bayaran yang mencarimu," jawab Tsunade jujur membuat kedua bola mata Naruto membulat karena kaget. "Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja hingga mereka menemukanmu di sini."

"Pasti ada kesalahan," ujar Naruto mencoba untuk kembali tenang.

Tsunade melepas napas panjang, "mereka membawa lukisan bergambar wajahmu. Mereka jelas sedang mencarimu."

Tidak, kata Naruto di dalam hati. Apa mungkin ayahnya sudah mengetahui jika dia masih hidup? Atau ada pihak lain yang memang menginginkan kematiannya? Pikirnya panik. "Ba-bagaimana bisa mereka mencariku di sini? Siapa yang memerintahkan mereka?"

Tsunade menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Aku tidak tahu siapa yang memerintahkan prajurit bayaran itu," ujarnya dengan helaan napas lelah. "Di kota ini, tembok pun memiliki telinga. Kenapa kau harus kaget?" ujar Tsunade yang sudah mulai mengikat rambut Naruto dan membentuk sebuah sanggul kecil di atas kepala seperti anak laki-laki. "Pakai ini!" ujar Tsunade sembari meletakkan dua potong pakaian berwarna abu suram pada Naruto. "Malam ini aku akan membawamu keluar kota. Aku akan menitipkanmu pada kenalanku di Ame. Aku akan kembali menjemputmu setelah kondisi aman. Mengerti?"

Naruto mengangguk, sementara tangannya sibuk menanggalkan pakaian yang masih dikenakannya dan menggantinya dengan pakaian yang diberikan oleh Tsunade. "Apa Anda tidak ingin tahu identitas saya yang sebenarnya, Nyonya?" tanya Naruto tanpa bisa menatap Tsunade, tangannya mendadak kesulitan mengikat tali pakaiannya.

"Lebih baik aku tidak tahu," sahut Tsunade cepat. "Bagiku, namamu adalah Naruko. Hanya itu yang harus aku ketahui," tambahnya dengan senyum tipis.

Sebuah ketukan cepat di pintu kamar Tsunade menghentikan percakapan keduanya. "Siapa?" tanya Tsunade keras.

"Boleh saya masuk, Nyonya?" tanya Tayuya dengan suara gelisah.

"Masuk!" sahut Tsunade. "Kenapa ribut sekali di bawah?" tanya wanita itu sementara Tayuya menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan panik.

"Di bawah banyak prajurit bayaran, Nyonya," lapor Tayuya dengan suara bergetar. Tangannya gemetar hingga membuat kipas lipat di tangannya terjatuh. Wanita itu melirik sekilas ke arah Naruto sebelum kembali bicara dengan nada yang lebih rendah. "Me-mereka mencari seorang anak kecil. Wajah anak yang mereka cari sangat mirip dengan Naruko," jelasnya. "Bagaimana ini, Nyonya? Bagaimana jika mereka salah mengenali orang dan menuduh kita menyembunyikan buronan? Kita bisa dalam masalah besar," tambahnya dengan wajah pucat-pasi. "Prajurit bayaran itu tidak segan untuk membunuh orang-orang yang menghalangi jalannya."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Tsunade memberikan sebuah jubah berwarna hitam pada Naruto. "Rencana berubah. Aku akan membawamu pergi sekarang juga," ujarnya.

Tayuya terkesiap kaget mendengarnya, "jadi anak yang mereka cari itu benar-benar Naruko?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya padamu," sahut Tsunade dengan nada setenang mungkin.

"Dimana kalian menyembunyikan anak kecil itu?!" teriakan keras seorang prajurit membuat ketiganya orang wanita di dalam kamar itu terdiam, terlalu takut untuk buka suara.

Tsunade dan Tayuya saling bertatapan untuk waktu yang singkat. "Kau akan pergi bersama Naruko!"

"Tidak," tolak Tayuya cepat. "Saya tidak akan pergi kemana pun. Saya akan menemani Anda di sini. Saya tidak peduli akan apa yang terjadi, Anda tidak bisa mengusir saya pergi."

"Tayuya?!"

"Tidak, Nyonya. Saya akan tetap tinggal," tukas Tayuya keras kepala.

Tsunade hanya bisa menghela napas mendengarnya. Berdebat dengan Tayuya hanya akan membuang waktu percuma. "Dengar Naruko, melihat situasinya, aku mungkin tidak bisa mengantarmu pergi. Kau tahu pintu gerbang Kota Rouran?" tanya Tsunade lirih.

Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Berkudalah secepat mungkin. Kau harus bisa keluar dari pintu kota hari ini juga. Ingat jalan yang pernah kita lewati saat kita akan pergi ke Suna?"

Naruto mengangguk lagi.

"Bagus. Ambil jalan itu, jangan sampai kau tersesat hingga hutan kematian. Tunggu aku di penginapan peoni. Jika dalam waktu tiga hari aku tidak datang, teruskan perjalananmu, biarkan takdir yang membimbingmu. Mengerti?"

"Nyonya?!"

"Kita tidak punya waktu untuk menangis. Kau harus pergi sekarang juga!" kata Tsunade tegas.

Tsunade, Tayuya dan Naruto segera keluar dari dalam kamar itu dengan terburu-buru. Suara langkah kaki prajurit yang datang semakin dekat membuat ketiganya menahan napas dan segera berbalik untuk mencari jalan lain menuju kandang kuda.

Sesekali terdengar jeritan histeris dari penghuni rumah hiburan itu. Mereka dikumpulkan di ruang hiburan, dipaksa untuk mengenali sosok pada lukisan yang dibawa oleh salah satu prajurit.

"Prajurit kami jelas-jelas melihat anak di dalam lukisan ini masuk ke sini!" raung salah satu prajurit yang berwajah besar. Matanya terlihat memerah akibat alkohol yang dikonsumsinya. "Cepat katakan! Atau kalian akan mati!" ancamnya serius.

"Ampun, Tuan...!" cicit salah satu wanita penghibur. "Kami tidak mengenali anak yang Tuan-tuan cari. Di paviliun kami hanya ada wanita-wanita penghibur seperti hamba, seorang pelayan tua serta pelayan cilik berusia tiga belas tahun."

"Apa?!" Prajurit bermata merah itu melotot mendengarnya. "Dimana? Dimana kalian sembunyikan pelayan kecil itu? Bawa dia kemari!"

"Bi-biasanya pelayan itu bersama Tayuya atau Nyonya besar. Dia melayani keduanya saja. Hamba tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang," jelas wanita penghibur itu yang semakin ketakutan.

"Jika sampai kalian terbukti menyembunyikannya, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuh kalian semua!" kepala prajurit bayaran angkat bicara dengan suara keras lalu meludah ke sembarang tempat. Benaknya mulai memikirkan banyaknya hadiah yang akan diberikan Raja Rouran jika dia berhasil menemukan Putri Naruto dalam keadaan hidup atau pun mati. Aku akan kaya raya, pikirnya senang saat membayangkan banyaknya gentong arak dan wanita yang bisa dia beli dengan uang hadiah itu. "Dimana Nyonya kalian?" tanyanya sembari menghunus pedang pada leher seorang wanita tua.

"Tadi hamba melihat beliau naik ke lantai dua," jawab pelayan tua itu ketakutan.

"Geledah lantai dua!" perintah pria itu pada empat orang prajurit bawahannya.

Pria itu menunggu dengan tidak sabar. Dia mengayunkan pedangnya ke sembarang arah, membuat wanita-wanita yang menjadi tahanannya semakin merapatkan diri satu sama lain dan gemetar ketakutan.

"Tidak ada siapa pun di lantai dua," lapor salah satu anak buahnya dari anak tangga teratas.

"Hamba tidak berbohong! Sungguh, hamba tidak berbohong," cicit pelayan itu semakin ketakutan saat kepala prajurit melempar tatapan bengis ke arahnya. Pelayan wanita itu terus bicara, memohon pengampunan dengan air mata tumpah dia mulai bersujud, meratap ke arah kepala prajurit itu namun yang dilakukannya sungguh sia-sia, karena satu detik kemudian, kepala wanita itu pun terpisah dari tubuhnya.

"Diam!" bentak kepala prajurit itu saat wanita-wanita penghibur di dalam ruangan itu berteriak histeris. Darah pelayan tua itu menggenangi lantai kayu, memercik ke segala arah, sementara kepalanya tergeletak tidak jauh di dekat tubuh kaku wanita malang tersebut.

"Ini hukuman karena dia berani membohongiku!" ujar kepala prajurit itu dengan sikap sewenang-wenang. "Lebih baik-"

"Lapor, Tuan, seorang prajurit melihat dua orang wanita dan satu anak pria berlari menuju kandang kuda," potong salah satu prajurit.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih di sini?" teriak kepala prajurit itu, sangar. "Kejar dan bawa ketiganya padaku!" perintahnya dengan nada tinggi. "Anak yang kita cari mungkin menyamar menggunakan pakaian laki-laki!" tambahnya masih dengan nada tinggi yang sama. Pria itu kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya pada wanita-wanita penghibur yang menjadi tawanannya. "Ikat semua pelacur itu, dan bakar paviliun ini! Hukuman ini akan menjadi contoh agar rakyat tidak berani menentang kita!" tambahnya tegas sebelum berbalik pergi menuju ke kandang kuda.

Sementara itu di kandang kuda, Tsunade dengan panik menaikkan Naruto ke atas kuda terbaiknya. Suara jeritan anak buahnya dari dalam paviliun membuat wanita paruh baya itu semakin merasa bersalah. Prajurit-prajurit bayaran itu pasti melakukan hal yang keji, pikirnya pilu. "Pergi! Dan jangan menoleh ke belakang! Mengerti?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan, hatinya kembali hancur melihat pengorbanan besar Tsunade dan wanita-wanita penghibur yang lain. "Maafkan aku!" katanya dengan mulut bergetar.

"Kau harus mengingatku!" potong Tayuya dengan senyum memikat. Dia menyodorkan seruling giok kesayangannya pada Naruto. "Simpan ini baik-baik. Mainkan saat kau sedih, atau saat kau teringat pada kami. Pergilah! Ingat, kau tidak boleh putus asa. Kau harus hidup dengan baik demi kami!" katanya panjang lebar. Wanita itu kemudian memukul keras pantat kuda yang ditunggangi oleh Naruto, memerintahkan binatang tersebut untuk berlari kencang.

"Kejar anak itu!" teriak salah satu prajurit. "Jangan biarkan dia lolos!" serunya pada prajurit yang lain.

Tsunade dan Tayuya saling berbalas senyum. Keduanya menatap sendu punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh, sementara api di belakang mereka mulai melahap habis bangunan yang didirikan Tsunade dengan keringat dan air mata. Lolongan memilukan terdengar bersahutan dari dalam bangunan itu, membuat sesak dada kedua wanita itu. Tsunade meneteskan air mata, dan keduanya pun mati di tangan prajurit Rouran yang murka.

.

.

.

Naruto terus memacu kudanya dengan kencang. Menuruti perintah Tsunade, dia tidak menoleh ke arah belakang. Dengan keras kepala dia menahan laju air matanya yang sudah siap turun dari sudut-sudut matanya. Hatinya berteriak keras, bertanya kepada dewa kenapa hal seperti ini kembali terulang dalam kehidupannya?

Dulu, dia harus melihat ibunya mati. Sekarang, tanpa menoleh pun dia sudah tahu jika Tsunade, Tayuya serta penghuni paviliun itu pun mati karena dirinya? Kenapa dia membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya mati? Mungkinkah dia membawa ketidakberuntungan bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya?

Kuda gadis cilik itu terus berlari kencang menuju pintu perbatasan Kota Rouran. Tidak. Jangan ditutup! Pekiknya di dalam hati. Kenapa prajurit Rouran ikut menghadangnya? Pikirnya tidak mengerti. Naruto pun memacu kudanya semakin cepat, tidak memedulikan barisan prajurit yang sudah memasang posisi siaga di depan pintu kota untuk menghentikannya.

Aku harus keluar dari kota ini. Pengorbanan mereka akan sia-sia jika aku tertangkap dan mati di tangan prajurit Rouran maupun prajurit bayaran itu, batinnya pahit. Naruto menundukkan kepala saat sebuah anak panah melesat cepat ke arahnya dari depan.

Sebuah anak panah kembali melesat ke arahnya, beruntung anak panah itu hanya menyerempet dan melukai bahunya kanannya. Gadis berusia tiga belas tahun itu meringis, menahan rasa perih pada bahunya.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Empat.

Lima.

Lima anak panah kembali dilesatkan ke arahnya. prajurit Rouran pun jelas menginginkan kematiannya. Naruto berdoa di dalam hati, meminta para dewa untuk menjaganya hingga dia bisa keluar dari Kota Rouran.

Nyatanya, Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa bernapas lega walau pada akhirnya dia berhasil keluar dari pintu kota. Jumlah prajurit yang mengejarnya bertambah semakin banyak. Lesatan anak panah pun mulai tak terhitung jumlahnya.

Sebuah anak panah berhasil mengenai kaki kirinya. Kemudian mengenai punggung kirinya. Mata Naruto mulai memanas, air matanya tidak bisa dibendung saat rasa sakit itu datang bertubi-tubi. Otaknya berpikir cepat, dia tidak akan selamat jika bersikeras melewati jalan yang diperintahkan oleh Tsunade.

Dengan putus asa dia pun membelokkan kudanya menuju hutan kematian. Naruto pernah mendengar cerita-cerita menakutkan mengenai hutan itu, namun apa daya, dia memilih mati di dalam hutan daripada mati di tangan prajurit Rouran.

Kuda yang ditunggangi oleh Naruto menghentikan lajunya saat tiba di tepi hutan kematian. Binatang itu seolah menyerukan keberatannya saat Naruto memaksanya untuk masuk ke dalam hutan.

"Kumohon...!" ratap Naruto pilu, namun kuda berwarna coklat mengkilat itu tetap bergeming, bergerak semakin gelisah seolah ingin menjauh dari hutan itu.

Naruto yang panik akhirnya turun dari atas kuda dan memutuskan masuk ke dalam hutan seorang diri. Luka di kakinya mempersulit langkahnya, dengan terseok-seok dia merangsak masuk ke dalam hutan.

Aura dingin menyambutnya saat dia berlari kesusahan ke dalam hutan. Daun-daun pohon yang rapat membuat sinar matahari tidak bisa menyentuh bagian dalam hutan. Jantungnya berdebar semakin cepat saat suara-suara menakutkan menyapa indra pendengarannya.

Sementara itu, di luar hutan, prajurit-prajurit bayaran dan Rouran hanya bisa menatap hutan luas di depannya. Keberanian mereka menguap seketika saat dihadapkan pada hutan di depannya. "Apa yang kalian tunggu?!" teriak kepala prajurit bayaran itu. "Cepat masuk dan tangkap anak kecil itu!"

"Tapi, Tuan, hutan kematian ini tidak boleh dimasuki oleh manusia biasa-"

"Kau berani menentang perintahku?!" bentak kepala prajurit itu memotong dengan kasar. "Masuk! Atau aku akan memenggal kepala kalian semua!" ancamnya dengan suara bengis.

"Ta-tapi, Tuan, hutan ini didiami oleh siluman-siluman sakti. Hanya manusia berhati bersih saja yang bisa melewati hutan ini hidup-hidup," jelas salah satu prajurit dengan mimik ketakutan.

"Omong kosong!" sergah kepala prajurit itu cepat. "Kalian prajurit bayaran, sudah terbiasa membunuh, kalian seharusnya memiliki keberanian yang sangat tinggi! Cepat susul anak itu dan bawa dia ke hadapanku!" perintahnya tegas.

Lima belas orang prajurit dengan pangkat terendah akhirnya masuk ke dalam hutan. Seperti halnya Naruto, mereka masuk ke dalam hutan tanpa binatang tunggangannya. Kuda-kuda mereka menolak untuk masuk ke dalam hutan.

Dengan perasaan was-was kelima belas prajurit itu masuk ke dalam hutan. Mereka berjalan berdekatan, saling mengawasi dan melindungi. Cerita-cerita mengenai siluman pemakan manusia mulai berputar di otak mereka.

Tidak perlu menunggu waktu cukup lama hingga barisan itu terpecah. Beberapa prajurit mulai masuk ke dalam perangkap siluman penjaga hutan. Dengan cerdik, siluman ular menampakkan diri sebagai wanita cantik, merayu dengan suara merdu dua orang prajurit untuk masuk ke dalam gubuknya. Dua orang prajurit pun terjerat akan pesona sang siluman ular, dan berakhir menjadi santapan sang siluman yang licik.

Dilain tempat, ketiga belas prajurit yang tersisa terus berjalan mengikuti jejak darah Naruto. Mereka belum sadar jika dua orang rekan mereka mati karena ulah siluman. Tiga orang prajurit kembali terjerat oleh tipu muslihat siluman, kali ini oleh ulah siluman rubah yang memikat. Dentingan suara kecapi, alunan merdu nyanyian serta wangi arak memikat tiga orang prajurit itu. Sang siluman tersenyum cantik, gembira karena setelah beratus-ratus tahun lamanya, dia akhirnya bisa menikmati daging manusia lagi. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat air liur sang siluman rubah menetes karena lapar. Tiga orang prajurit itu pun bernasib sama seperti dua rekan lainnya, ketiganya menjadi santap siang siluman rubah.

"Itu dia!" teriak salah satu prajurit yang tersisa saat melihat sosok Naruto terkapar di tanah tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

Kesepuluh prajurit itu tertawa senang merayakan keberhasilan mereka. Naruto yang menyadari posisinya sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Dia kehilangan banyak darah, tubuhnya sudah tidak mampu digerakannya.

Aku tidak mau mati! Aku ingin hidup! Teriaknya di dalam hati, dan kejadian setelahnya pun berlangsung terlalu cepat untuk diingat olehnya. Seekor burung api besar dengan bulu berwarna merah keemasan terbang sangat cepat ke arahnya dan berdiri tepat di depan tubuh Naruto.

Prajurit Rouran serta prajurit bayaran yang melihatnya langsung memekik ketakutan saat burung berbulu indah itu mengeluarkan api dari seluruh tubuhnya. Cahaya yang dihasilkannya sangat menyilaukan, bahkan membutakan mata kesepuluh prajurit itu.

Tubuh prajurit-prajurit yang berlari tak tentu arah itu mulai melepuh, daging mereka meleleh layaknya lilin yang dibakar. Bau daging yang terbakar tercium kuat di dalam hutan, mereka bahkan tidak sempat melontarkan permohonan ampun untuk menyelamatkan nyawa mereka.

Lolongan kesakitan para prajurit terdengar hingga luar hutan. Kuda-kuda yang mendengarnya mengais-ngais tanah, ketakutan. "Apa yang terjadi?" teriak kepala prajurit itu keras. "Cepat susul mereka! Cari tahu apa yang terjadi!" perintahnya lantang, namun prajurit-prajuritnya sama sekali tidak bergerak. Lutut mereka terasa lemas mendengar lolongan kesakitan dari dalam hutan. Hal itu memberitahu mereka jika hutan di depannya benar-benar sangat berbahaya.

"Aku perintahkan kalian untuk masuk!" teriak kepala prajurit itu lagi. Dengan kekuasaannya dia berhasil memaksa dua puluh lima orang prajurit yang tersisa untuk masuk ke dalam hutan. Merasa tidak takut, pria itu pun mengikuti masuk ke dalam hutan, dan pada akhirnya nasib dua puluh enam prajurit itu pun berakhir tragis seperti rekannya yang lain di dalam hutan kematian.

.

.

.

"Tuan Suzaku, kenapa Tuan menghanguskan manusia-manusia itu?" suara siluman ular terdengar seperti rengekan manja. Siluman wanita berusia ratusan tahun itu memasang ekspresi sedih saat menatap tubuh prajurit-prajurit Rouran yang telah menjadi onggokan daging yang terlihat menjijikan.

"Seharusnya Anda tidak mengotori diri dengan membunuh manusia-manusia bejat itu," timpal siluman rubah sembari menutup hidung dengan gerakan anggun.

Suzaku; sang feniks tidak menyahut, hewan suci itu mulai bernyanyi merdu, suaranya terdengar syahdu hingga dia meneteskan air matanya(1) sendiri. Dengan hati-hati dia meneteskan air matanya pada tiap luka ditubuh Naruto yang kini tidak sadarkan diri. Sedikit demi sedikit, luka itu pun menutup hingga akhirnya sembuh tanpa bekas luka yang tertinggal.

"Dan kenapa Anda menolong anak manusia itu?" tanya siluman rubah lagi. Matanya menatap sosok Naruto dengan tatapan lapar.

"Jangan berpikir untuk menyantapnya!" Suzaku buka suara, membuat kedua siluman yang berdiri jauh darinya itu berjalan semakin jauh ke belakang. "Aku tidak akan segan-segan membinasakan siluman rendahan seperti kalian jika kalian berani meletakkan tangan kotor kalian pada anak ini!" Suzaku mengibaskan sayap indahnya, kedua siluman itu langsung melarikan diri saat api suci berkobar dari tubuh sang feniks.

Suzaku menatap sosok Naruto yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Bukan kebiasannya untuk ikut campur dalam masalah manusia. Feniks merupakan hewan suci, tidak sepantasnya dia ikut campur dalam masalah keduniawian. Suzaku mengangkat tubuh Naruto ke atas punggungnya, dia memutuskan untuk membawa tubuh anak berhati bersih ini keluar dari dalam hutan.

Siluman-siluman lainnya yang berada di dalam hutan itu ikut mengawasi gerakan sang feniks dari kegelapan. Mengintai dan berandai-andai untuk bisa mendapatkan anak manusia yang tak sadarkan diri di atas punggung Suzaku.

Dengan hati-hati, Suzaku meletakkan tubuh Naruto di atas pasir gurun. Di depannya terbentang Gurun Suna yang teramat luas. "Kehidupanmu sangat menyedihkan, Manusia!" ujar sang feniks. "Aku akan merubah warna rambutmu agar kau bisa bersembunyi. Namun jika hatimu ternodai oleh kebencian, maka sihirku akan serta-merta hilang," tambahnya. "Anggap saja ini sebagai pengganti air mata yang sudah kau alirkan untuk orang-orang yang kau kasihi." Suzaku terdiam, sejenak menatap hamparan gurun pasir luas di depannya. "Dia akan menemukanmu di sini," ujar Suzaku lagi dengan suara yang terdengar merdu. Hewan suci itu menundukkan kepalanya, cahaya keemasan berpendar cantik di udara saat sihirnya bekerja pada rambut gadis cilik itu. Warna rambut Naruto berubah menjadi hitam legam, kemudian sang feniks pun memberikan simbol api suci pada tubuh Naruto. Simbol itu terukir indah, berwarna merah keemasan, melingkari tanda lahir keluarga Uzumaki pada bahu kanan gadis kecil itu.

.

.

.

Jiraiya kembali memasukkan kayu bakar ke perapiannya. Udara gurun di malam hari memang tidak pernah bersahabat. Jika siang hari udara terasa sangat panas, maka malam hari udara akan terasa sangat dingin menusuk.

Pria paruh baya itu berdiri, lalu berjalan menuju sebuah kamar. Dengan telaten dia kembali memeriksa denyut nadi Naruto yang tidak sengaja ditemukannya saat dia dalam perjalanan pulang. Mungkin keputusannya untuk membawa gadis cilik itu ke tempat persembunyiannya bukan keputusan yang tepat. Namun disisi lain, dia juga tidak mungkin membiarkan gadis cilik itu mati di gurun pasir. Dia pasti akan menyesal seumur hidup jika melakukannya.

Jiraiya menghela napas lega. Gadis cilik yang ditemukannya itu baik-baik saja, denyut nadinya stabil. Mungkin gadis cilik ini hanya kelelahan hingga jatuh pingsan, pikirnya sebelum berbalik pergi menuju ruang tengah.

Selepas kepergian Jiraiya, Naruto akhirnya siuman. Gadis cilik itu mengerang pelan, kemudian mengerjapkan mata hingga beberapa kali, keningnya ditekuk dalam saat melihat suasana asing disekitarnya. Naruto berada di dalam sebuah kamar berperabotan sederhana. Ada dimana dia sebenarnya? Siapa yang menyelamatkannya?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berputar di otaknya.

Perlahan dia mendudukkan diri ditepian tempat tidur yang terasa keras dan tidak nyaman. Naruto terkesiap, kaget saat menyadari jika luka-lukanya sudah sembuh total. "Berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri?" gumamnya pelan, sementara kakinya melangkah pelan keluar dari dalam kamar.

"Syukurlah kau sudah bangun, Bocah!" ujar Jiraiya terdengar lega saat mendengar pintu kamar dibuka.

"Anda siapa?" tanya Naruto yang kini berdiri kaku di depan pintu kamar.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu," balas Jiraiya ketus. Pria itu menggerutu pelan, mencibir sikap tidak sopan Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengarnya segera mendudukkan diri, dan menundukkan kepala dalam. "Maaf karena saya sudah bersikap tidak sopan," katanya tulus. Jiraiya hanya menghela napas panjang tanpa mengatakan apapun. "Apakah Anda yang menyelamatkan saya dari hutan kematian itu?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan tatapan terarah lurus pada Jiraiya.

"Apa maksudmu, Bocah?" Jiraiya melirik lewat bahunya, balik bertanya dengan ekspresi bingung. "Kau tidak sadarkan diri di luar hutan kematian. Kenapa kau bisa ada di sana?" Jiraiya menggelengkan kepala, tidak mengerti.

"Tapi saya memang berada di dalam hutan kematian sebelum pingsan, dan terluka parah. Apa maksud Anda saya tak sadarkan diri di luar area hutan kematian?"

Kening Jiraiya ditekuk semakin dalam mendengarnya. Pria itu sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud Naruto. "Aku menemukanmu di perbatasan hutan kematian dan Gurun Suna. Kau juga tidak terluka sama sekali. Hei, Bocah, apa kau masih mabuk?"

Naruto mengernyit, kini giliran dirinya yang tidak mengerti maksud Jiraiya. Jelas-jelas dia terluka dan berada di dalam hutan kematian, bagaimana bisa secara ajaib dia keluar dari dalam hutan dengan luka-luka yang sudah penuh seutuhnya? "Apa Anda sedang mengerjaiku, Tuan?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan mata menyempit sempurna.

"Apa maksudmu?" balas Jiraiya tersinggung. "Untuk apa aku mengerjaimu, Bocah!" tambahnya dengan gerakan kepala cepat.

"Tapi tadi aku berada di dalam hutan, terluka, dan, dan-"

"Dan apa?" potong Jiraiya ketus.

"Dan kenapa rambutku menjadi hitam?" tanya Naruto histeris.

Jiraiya langsung menutup telinga, begitu pun dengan empat serigala yang juga ikut menutup telinga mereka dengan gerakan lucu. "Rambutmu memang sudah berwarna hitam saat kutemukan!" teriak Jiraiya tidak kalah keras. "Sepertinya kau memang mabuk!" cibirnya mulai kesal.

"Aku tidak mabuk," sanggah Naruto cepat. "Ini aneh, sangat aneh. Kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi padaku?"

Jiraiya terdiam, memasang pose berpikir. "Mungkin Suzaku yang membantumu keluar dari dalam hutan itu," ujarnya dengan ekspresi serius.

"Suzaku?" beo Naruto dengan kedua alis bertaut. "Siapa dia?"

"Sang feniks, hewan suci penjaga hutan kematian," jawab Jiraiya yang kembali sibuk memasukkan kayu bakar ke dalam perapiannya. "Mungkin dia kasihan hingga menolongmu keluar dari hutan."

"Feniks hanya mitos," ujar Naruto dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada.

Jiraiya melepas napas lelah dan menjawab ringan, "lalu bagaimana kau menjelaskan perubahan yang terjadi padamu? Manusia biasa tidak akan bisa merubah warna rambutmu dalam sekejap mata."

"Mungkin Anda benar," sahut Naruto setelah memikirkannya lama. Gadis cilik itu kemudian berjongkok, menatap lembut empat serigala yang berbaring tidak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini.

"Tentu saja aku benar," balas Jiraiya penuh kebanggaan. "Hei, jangan dekat-dekat dengan mere-"

"Kenapa saya tidak boleh mendekati serigala-serigala cantik ini?" tanya Naruto memotong ucapan Jiraiya.

Jiraiya hanya bisa menatap gadis itu tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa serigala-serigala miliknya langsung takluk oleh gadis asing ini? Serigala-serigala miliknya bahkan tidak menyalak marah saat gadis ini membelai mereka. "Dasar pengkhianat!" desis Jiraiya pada keempat serigalanya. Dulu dia harus bersusah payah untuk menjadikan keempat serigala liar itu sebagai hewan peliharaannya, kenapa mereka bisa takluk begitu saja oleh gadis asing ini?

"Apa saya boleh tahu nama Anda, Tuan?" tanya Naruto setelah keheningan yang cukup lama.

"Tidak perlu tahu," sahut Jiraiya ketus. "Setelah fajar menyingsing, aku akan mengantarmu ke kota."

"Tidak!" tolak Naruto keras. "Saya akan mati jika kembali ke kota," tambahnya dengan ekspresi ketakutan yang nyata. "Prajurit-prajurit Rouran ingin membunuh saya."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Saya keturunan terakhir keluarga Uzumaki," jelasnya pendek. "Hanya itu yang perlu Anda ketahui," tambahnya mutlak.

"Seperti aku ingin tahu detailnya saja," balas Jiraiya terdengar tidak peduli. "Dengar, kehidupan di gurun sangat keras. Kau harus bisa membela dirimu sendiri. Selain itu, kau juga harus bisa berburu, berkuda, serta mengenal jenis tumbuhan obat-obatan untuk bertahan hidup di tempat ini."

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan dan kembali bertanya, "kenapa Anda memilih tinggal di sini?" tanyanya sembari memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi.

"Bukan urusanmu!" balas Jiraiya ketus. Pria paruh baya itu terkekeh puas karena bisa membalas apa yang Naruto lakukan tadi. Sekarang skor mereka seri, dia tidak mengetahui rahasia Naruto, begitu pun sebaliknya. "Panggil aku Jiraiya! Kakek Jiraiya, dan aku akan memanggilmu Kitsune."

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto bingung. "Aku memiliki nama-"

"Karena aku yang paling tua di sini, dan kau menumpang di rumahku. Jadi kau harus mengikuti apa yang aku perintahkan!"

Naruto merengut. "Terserah," sahutnya dengan nada suara malas.

"Dengar, mulai besok aku akan melatihmu bela diri, cara bertarung dengan pedang, memanah, berkuda serta mengenali tanaman obat-obatan. Semuanya akan kau pelajari satu demi satu."

"Benarkah Anda mau mengajari saya semua itu?" tanya Naruto antusias.

"Tentu. Dan sebagai imbalannya, kau akan menjual tanaman obat-obatan itu ke kota dan membelikan arak untukku."

"Saya sudah bilang tidak bisa ke kota."

"Aku juga akan mengajarimu cara menyamar," kekeh Jiraiya. "Semuanya akan kau pelajari bersamaku," tambahnya mutlak. "Tempat persembunyian kita ini sangat sulit untuk ditemukan, karena itu kau harus mempelajari cara menemukannya dengan serius. Salah langkah sedikit saja, kau akan tersesat ke sarang perampok yang juga bersembunyi di oasis lain di gurun ini."

"Gurun ini memiliki banyak oasis?" Naruto bertanya dengan takjub.

"Hanya dua," terang Jiraiya. "Sayangnya oasis kedua dikuasai oleh kelompok perampok yang diketuai oleh Kabuto. Mereka sering menyerang pedagang-pedagang yang melintas di gurun ini. Mereka mengintai dari balik badai."

"Mereka bisa melakukannya?"

"Oh, mereka sangat ahli untuk urusan itu," jawab Jiraiya terdengar kesal.

.

.

.

Naruto bangun terlalu pagi keesokan harinya. Jiraiya tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya, sementara empat ekor serigala milik pria tua itu langsung berdiri sembari menggoyangkan ekornya saat melihat Naruto keluar dari dalam kamar. "Selamat pagi!" sapa Naruto lembut. Gadis itu membungkukkan badan, lalu mengelus satu per satu serigala yang menuntut perhatiannya.

Serigala-serigala itu mengekori langkah Naruto saat dia berjalan keluar rumah. Kedua mata gadis itu membulat sempurna saat melihat pemandangan di sekelilingnya. Di tengah-tengah gurun, terdapat hamparan rumput hijau yang menyegarkan mata, sementara di samping kiri rumah terdapat danau air tawar berbentuk bulan sabit dengan air yang jernih.(2)

Naruto berlari cepat menuju danau tersebut. Dengan perasaan takjub dia berdiri di tepian danau, memuji kejernihan air danau. "Woah... segarnya!" pekiknya senang saat merasakan dinginnya air danau pada permukaan kulit tangannya. Naruto mencuci wajahnya dengan kalap, menikmati kesegaran air danau dengan perasaan gembira. Sayangnya kegembiraannya hanya bertahan untuk beberapa menit saja, ekspresi bahagianya berganti cepat dengan ekspresi sedih dan terluka.

Seolah tahu isi hati tuan barunya, keempat serigala itu melolong pilu lalu menyurukkan kepala mereka pada Naruto. Gadis cilik itu tersenyum pahit, sementara tangannya mengusap lembut puncak kepala serigala-serigala itu. "Aku baik-baik saja," ujarnya pelan. "Aku hanya sedang mengingat mereka semua yang sudah berkorban nyawa untukku," tambahnya sedikit tersendat. Ia kemudian mengambil seruling giok pemberian Tayuya yang diselipkan pada tali pengikat pinggangnya. Naruto memainkan sebuah lagu dengan seruling gioknya. Suara yang dihasilkannya sangat merdu, namun terasa menyesakkan dada. Pendengarnya seolah ikut merasakan kesedihan sang pemain seruling saat ini. Keempat serigala yang menikmati permainannya langsung membaringkan diri di kiri kanan kakinya, dengan setia menemaninya hingga lagu selesai dimainkan.

Dilain tempat, Tatami Iwashi tidak kuasa menahan amarahnya saat mendengarkan pengakuan Nyonya Teuchi. Wanita paruh baya itu duduk dengan kepala menunduk di dalam rumahnya. "Kau menjual anak itu ke rumah pelacuran?" suara Paman Teuchi menghilang saat mengatakan kata terakhirnya. Kepercayaannya dikhianati oleh wanita yang telah dinikahinya selama belasan tahun. "Tapi, kau mengatakan jika kau mengantar anak itu ke keluarganya di kota."

"Maafkan aku!" pekik Nyonya Teuchi yang segera menghambur pada sosok suaminya lalu berlutut meminta pengampunan. "Aku terpaksa melakukannya karena anak-anak kita kelaparan," tambahnya dengan linangan air mata. Wanita itu lalu melirik ke arah Iwashi, dari gerak-geriknya saja dia bisa tahu jika pria yang berkunjung ke rumahnya pagi ini bukan orang biasa. Nyonya Teuchi memutuskan mengakui perbuatannya karena takut jika tamu tak diundang itu melukai keluarganya.

"Sungguh, Tuan. Saya terpaksa melakukannya. Saya menjual anak itu demi kelangsungan hidup anak-anak saya," jelas Nyonya Teuchi dengan suara tersendat. "Kehidupan anak bisu itu juga akan jauh lebih baik di tempat itu. Dia bisa makan dengan teratur-"

"Bisu?" potong Iwashi dengan gigi terkatup rapat.

"Benar. Anak kecil yang ditemukan oleh suamiku itu bisu."

Iwashi mengernyit, Tuan Puterinya tidak bisu. Apa anak yang sedang mereka bicarakan merupakan anak yang sedang dicarinya? Tapi pasangan suami istri ini jelas mengenali sosok pada lukisan yang dibawanya. Apa terjadi hal mengerikan hingga membuat Puteri Naruto menjadi bisu? Batinnya bertanya-tanya.

"Mungkin kami salah mengenali wajah. Anak yang kujual itu bisu. Keponakan Tuan tidak bisu 'kan?" kata Nyonya Teuchi mencoba membela diri.

"Hal itu tidak membenarkan perbuatanmu!" potong Tuan Teuchi dengan nada tinggi. Nyonya Teuchi kembali menangis, takut karena untuk pertama kalinya suaminya berkata keras padanya. "Seharusnya kau lebih sabar menunggu kepulanganku! Kau juga dengan tega membohongiku selama tiga tahun?! Kau menjualnya ke rumah pelacuran mana?!"

"Paviliun milik Nyonya Tsunade di pusat Kota Rouran," jawab Nyonya Teuchi parau.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka jika hatimu sebusuk itu," ujar Tuan Teuchi dengan ekspresi sedih. "Di kehidupan selanjutnya, aku berharap tidak mengenal dan bertemu denganmu lagi," tambahnya parau sementara Nyonya Teuchi terus menangis meratapi kebodohannya, dulu. "Tuan, saya akan membantu Anda mencari keponakan Anda," Tuan Teuchi berbalik untuk bicara dengan tamunya.

Tatami Iwashi menggenggam pedangnya erat. Di dalam hatinya ingin sekali dia menyabet kepala nyonya rumah ini dengan pedangnya. Namun mengingat kebaikan tuan rumah laki-laki, keinginannya itu ditekannya sedemikian rupa. "Tidak perlu," tolaknya cepat. "Saya akan mencarinya sendiri," tambahnya dengan suara berat. Iwashi menunduk kecil pada Tuan Teuchi yang merasa tidak enak hati, kemudian bergegas pergi menunggangi kudanya menuju Kota Rouran.

Dalam perjalanannya, Iwashi menjelaskan dengan singkat mengenai pembicaraannya dengan Tuan dan Nyonya Teuchi. Ketiga rekannya yang lain mengatupkan rahang, ingin sekali mereka kembali ke rumah pasangan suami istri itu untuk menghukum Nyonya Teuchi.

Namun apa yang dilihat Iwashi dan ketiga rekannya berikutnya benar-benar diluar dugaan. Paviliun milik Tsunade sudah rata dengan tanah, habis terbakar. Penduduk kota masih berkerumun di depan bangunan yang terbakar itu. Iwashi segera turun dari kudanya, dengan suara berat dia pun bertanya pada salah satu pria terdekat. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Iwashi.

Pria tua yang ditanya olehnya mengelengkan kepala pelan, wajahnya terlihat murung saat dia menjawab, "prajurit-prajurit bayaran membakar paviliun ini. Mereka tidak memiliki hati, dengan tega mereka membakar penghuni pavilun hidup-hidup."

Iwashi terkejut. "Apa ada korban yang selamat?"

Pria tua itu kembali menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Tidak ada. Tidak ada korban yang selamat," jawabnya sedih. "Penduduk sedang mengumpulkan abu para korban. Kami harus mensucikan tempat ini agar arwah mereka tenang."

Amarah Iwashi bergolak mendengarnya, tangannya terkepal erat. Mungkinkah Putri Naruto juga menjadi korban?

"Mereka mencari seorang anak, dan setelah tidak menemukannya, mereka membakar hangus paviliun. Keterlaluan!" kata pria tua itu lagi.

"Mereka mencari seorang anak?" mata Iwashi terbelalak.

"Benar. Kami tidak tahu alasan mereka mencari anak itu. Tapi yang aku dengar, seorang anak berpakaian pria melarikan diri dengan kuda saat prajurit-prajurit bayaran itu menggeledah seisi paviliun."

"Melarikan diri? Anak yang mereka cari melarikan diri?" beo Iwashi pelan, hatinya sedikit merasa lega.

"Tapi ada hal aneh yang terjadi pada prajurit-prajurit yang mengejar anak itu," kata pria tua itu lagi dengan kening berkerut dalam. "Prajurit-prajurit itu tidak kelihatan kembali ke kota," terangnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Iwashi ingin tahu.

"Hanya dewa yang tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka dan anak itu," jawab pria itu sebelum akhirnya pamit pergi.

.

.

.

Di dalam ruang kerjanya, Kakashi hanya bisa menatap kosong laporan yang diterimanya dari Iwashi pagi ini. Kakashi sama sekali tidak menyangka jika perkiraannya selama ini ternyata memang benar, Putri Naruto masih hidup.

Lalu, apa yang harus dia katakan pada Kaisar? Sekarang mereka tidak tahu bagaimana nasib Putri Naruto. Sang puteri kembali menghilang, namun kali ini tanpa jejak. Iwashi sudah melacak jejak prajurit-prajurit yang mengejar Naruto, namun jejak mereka juga hilang seperti debu tertiup angin.

"Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan?" suara Kurama membuat Kakashi menyembunyikan kertas laporan yang berada di tangannya. "Kau menghilang sejak sore," tambah Kurama yang kini sudah duduk di sebuah kursi dengan nyaman.

"Ada laporan yang harus kulaporkan pada Yang Mulia," jawab Kakashi tenang.

"Laporan apa?" tanya Kurama dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Laporan mengenai kondisi terbaru perbatasan. Suku-suku yang berselisih di perbatasan sudah bisa kita tangani, ancaman dari kaum pendatang pun sudah mereda. Yang Mulia pasti senang mendengarmya," jelas Kakashi.

"Bukankah kau sudah melaporkan semuanya dua hari yang lalu?" ujar Kurama dengan mata menyipit. Dia yakin jika Kakashi sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, dan hal itu berhubungan dengan Kaisar. "Katakan, apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku!" tuntut Kurama.

Suasana sunyi beberapa saat.

Lalu Kakashi kembali menjawab dengan suara berat, "Anda akan mengetahuinya setelah semuanya jelas," ujarnya. "Untuk saat ini, yang harus Anda pikirkan hanya keamanan negara. Selain itu, Anda juga harus menyelidiki mengenai pergerakan Raja Rouran."

"Kau benar," balas Kurama dengan ekspresi serius. Laporan-laporan yang diterimanya mengenai pergerakan aneh di Rouran membuatnya tidak suka. "Raja Rouran merekrut pemuda-pemuda dan melatihnya menjadi tentara. Aku juga mendengar jika Raja Rouran membeli persenjataan baru dari suku pendatang. Mata-mata juga melaporkan jika kehidupan rakyat Rouran semakin menderita. Kemiskinan meningkat tajam, begitu pun dengan kejahatan."

"Benar," sahut Kakashi. "Anda harus segera menyelidikinya. Masalah ini sangat fatal karena berhubungan dengan keluarga Permaisuri Sara," kata Kakashi lagi. "Setelah menyelesaikan tugas di sini, Anda harus segera kembali ke kerajaan. Musuh-musuh yang bersembunyi di dalam istana sepertinya sudah mulai bergerak, kesehatan Kaisar juga menurun akhir-akhir ini."

"Aku tahu," sahut Kyuubi. "Aku tahu. Aku akan kembali setelah merasa siap. Terlalu berbahaya meninggalkan Ayahanda seorang diri di istana," tambahnya. "Kalau begitu aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi," ujar Kurama mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka dan beranjak pergi.

.

.

.

Empat hari kemudian, Minato menerima laporan yang dikirimkan Kakashi dengan perasaan was-was. Dia duduk seorang diri di dalam istananya. Kasim dan penjaganya diperintahkan untuk menunggu di luar pintu kerjanya. Cahaya lilin yang temaram menemaninya malam ini. Dengan tergesa dia membuka lipatan kertas di tangannya.

Lidah Minato mendadak kelu, tangannya bergetar saat membaca paragraf pertama dari laporan Kakashi. Putrinya masih hidup? Putrinya benar-benar masih hidup? Kelegaan dan kehangatan menyelimuti dadanya yang lama beku. Wajah pucatnya kembali merona karena bahagia.

Namun ekspresi Minato segera berubah keruh setelah membaca paragraf berikutnya; putrinya diselamatkan lalu dijual ke rumah pelacuran. Minato menekan meja kerjanya keras, amarahnya bergolak. Gelas dan poci teh di atas mejanya pun tidak luput menjadi pelapiasan amarahnya.

Kasim kepercayaannya masuk dengan tergopoh-gopoh saat mendengar suara pecahan kaca dari dalam ruangan. "Yang Mulia, apa Yang Mulia baik-baik saja?"

"Pergi!" raung Minato tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kertas laporan di tangannya. Kasim itu segera membungkuk dan berjalan mundur dengan kepala menunduk dalam, sang kasim terlalu takut untuk berhadapan dengan amarah kaisarnya saat ini.

Selama ini putrinya hidup di rumah pelacuran? Minato memegang dada kirinya yang terasa sakit. Apakah dia tengah bermimpi? Mimpi ini terlalu buruk untuk menjadi kenyataan. Bagaimana putrinya bisa bertahan tinggal di tempat seperti itu? Bagaimana mereka memperlakukan putrinya di tempat itu?

"Tidak. Tidak!" bisik Minato saat membaca paragraf selanjutnya pada laporan Kakashi. Kenapa ada prajurit bayaran yang juga memburu putrinya? Mereka bahkan membakar hidup-hidup penghuni rumah pelacuran itu. Dan kini putrinya kembali menghilang tanpa jejak? Kenapa nasib putrinya begitu malang? Ratapnya pilu.

Kertas laporan ditangannya segera berubah menjadi abu. Minato membakarnya sesaat setelah membaca laporan itu. Dengan langkah lunglai dia berjalan menuju pintu ruang kerjanya. Kasim serta pengawal yang berdiri di depan pintu untuk menunggu langsung berlutut memberi hormat.

"Nyalakan lampion, jangan membuat kegaduhan. Siapkan arak dan pemain kecapi, aku ingin menghabiskan malam di Paviliun Magnolia," ujarnya dengan helaan napas lelah.

Seorang pemain kecapi didatangkan, arak dituangkan, nyanyian merdu pemain kecapi pun mengalun menyayat kalbu pendengarnya.

Paviliun Magnolia terasa sangat sepi. Cahaya lampion berpendar, membuat suasana semakin memilukan. Minato duduk seorang diri, cawan araknya sudah diisi hingga berulang kali. Wajahnya bertambah keruh, kekuasaannya tidak bisa mengobati rasa rindunya pada Kurama dan Naruto, juga pada mendiang selir kesayangannya; Kushina.

Sementara itu, di Paviliun Peoni, Sara berteriak keras saat mendengar laporan dari dayang kepercayaannya. Dia sangat marah karena Minato memilih untuk menghabiskan malam di Pavilun Magnolia.

"Kenapa Yang Mulia tidak bisa melupakan Selir kedua?!" teriaknya marah. "Apa yang kurang dari diriku? Aku lebih cantik dan lebih muda!" ujarnya sakit hati.

"Tenang, Permaisuri," ujar dayang kepercayaannya untuk menenangkan. "Anda tidak boleh kehilangan kendali. Lagi pula, sudah sewajarnya Yang Mulia mengingat Selir Kedua, seharusnya Anda menggunakan hal ini untuk keuntungan Anda. Bukankah sekarang Yang Mulia sangat menyayangi putra dan putri Anda?"

"Tapi dia tidak pernah mencintaiku," kata Sara dengan ekspresi terluka. "Yang Mulia harus membayar rasa sakit yang kurasakan selama ini. Putraku harus mendapatkan tahta."

"Pelankan suara Anda, Permaisuri!" bisik dayang tua itu panik. "Rencana kita bisa hancur berantakan," tambahnya lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan Kurama?" tanya Sara setelah berhasil menenangkan diri.

"Putra Mahkota berhasil meredam pergolakan di perbatasan," jawab dayang. "Yang Mulia sangat senang karenanya."

"Sial!" umpat Sara sembari menggebrak meja riasnya. "Kurama hanya akan jadi batu penghalang untuk rencana kita. Aku harus memikirkan cara untuk melenyapkannya."

"Kita akan memikirkannya pelan-pelan, Permaisuri. Untuk saat ini, yang paling penting, Yang Mulia sudah memberikan perhatian serta kasih sayang pada putra-putri Anda."

.

.

.

Waktu pun berlalu dengan cepat. Matahari dan bulan silih berganti tanpa bisa dihentikan. Tujuh tahun pun berlalu sejak Sasuke meninggalkan istana untuk belajar di sekolah militer. Naruto kini berusia tujuh belas tahun, Sasuke berusia sembilan belas tahun, sedangkan Kurama dan Itachi telah berusia dua puluh dua tahun.

Naruto berubah menjadi gadis cantik. Kemampuannya dalam berburu, berkuda, bela diri dan pengobatan membuat Jiraiya merasa bangga. Ternyata keputusannya mengangkat Naruto menjadi murid merupakan hal terbaik yang pernah dia pilih. Sudah satu minggu Naruto pergi ke kota untuk menjual hasil buruan serta tanaman obat untuk ditukar dengan bahan pangan. Seharusnya gadis itu sudah kembali sejak dua hari yang lalu. Bocah itu selalu membuatku khawatir, batin Jiraiya cemas.

Dari halaman rumahnya dia melihat murid satu-satunya itu memacu kudanya dengan cepat ke arahnya. Keempat serigala miliknya kini menyalak riang, menyambut kedatangan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau baru pulang?" keluh Jiraiya saat Naruto menambatkan kuda yang ditungganginya. "Mana arak pesananku?" tanyanya lagi.

Naruto berjalan dengan tenang ke arah Jiraiya, dengan senyum hangat dia menyapa keempat serigala yang terus menyalak kegirangan melihatnya. "Aku tidak membawa arak," jawabnya santai, membuat Jiraiya merengut kesal. "Kau sakit. Arak hanya akan memperburuk kesehatanmu," tambahnya dengan suara merdu.

Jiraiya mendengus, tanpa arak dia hanya seorang kakek renta.

"Jangan marah," seru Naruto. "Aku membawakan daging rusa kesukaan Kakek. Aku akan memasaknya untuk makan malam."

"Makanan itu akan terasa hambar tanpa arak," kata Jiraiya ketus. Pria itu menekuk wajahnya, kesal karena penantiannya selama satu minggu tidak terbayar dengan memuaskan.

Naruto menghela napas panjang, diletakkannya semua barang bawaannya di atas meja. Dibukanya jubah lusuh yang dikenakannya, tubuhnya terlihat sangat ramping dalam balutan pakaian sederhana, sementara rambut hitamnya digelung tinggi seperti pria. "Ini," ujar Naruto sembari meletakkan sepoci kecil arak dihadapan Jiraiya. Wajah pria itu langsung berseri. Sepoci kecil lebih baik daripada tidak ada sama sekali.

"Jangan berani meminumnya sebelum makan malam!" kata Naruto galak. Jiraiya mendengus, namun pada akhirnya dia tetap melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh muridnya, sepanjang sore, dia hanya memeluk poci araknya erat.

"Bagaimana kondisi di Ibu Kota Rouran?" tanya Jiraiya dengan mulut penuh. Makanan yang dimasak oleh muridnya ini memang yang terbaik. Dan entah kenapa, arak kali ini pun terasa lebih enak dari arak-arak yang biasa diminumnya.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah bahunya dan menjawab cepat, "entahlah. Aku tidak menjualnya di Rouran," ujarnya. "Aku menjual tanaman obat itu di Ibu Kota Suna. Sangat sulit mendapat harga yang pantas di Rouran, karena itulah aku menjualnya di Suna."

"Raja Rouran hanya bisa membuat rakyatnya menderita. Kegemarannya berjudi, minum dan bersenang-senang membuatnya lupa diri. Aku tidak akan terkejut jika suatu hari rakyatnya melakukan kudeta," tukas Jiraiya dengan mata menerawang.

"Kaisar Konoha tentu tidak akan diam saja," timpal Naruto, mengingatkan. "Bagaimana pun juga, Kerajaan Rouran merupakan wilayah taklukan Kekaisaran Konoha."

"Seharusnya Kaisar Minato membantu pemulihan di Kerajaan Rouran. Aku heran, kenapa hingga saat ini sang Kaisar menutup mata? Tidak mungkin jika dia tidak tahu mengenai hal ini," tambah Jiraiya sembari menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Apa kau tahu, menurut desas-desus, Kaisar Konoha jatuh sakit hingga memaksa Putra Mahkota pulang."

"Kakek dengar darimana?" tanya Naruto dengan nada senormal mungkin, sementara jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat.

"Kau harus bisa mencuri dengar saat pergi ke kota," jawab Jiraiya santai. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya saat Naruto terdiam dengan ekspresi cemas.

"Apa sakit Kaisar sangat parah?"

"Entahlah," jawab Jiraiya acuh. "Itu bukan urusan kita," tambahnya.

.

.

.

Baik Fugaku, Itachi maupun Mikoto, ketiganya sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gembiranya setelah mendengar laporan jika Sasuke sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke istana. Di dalam istananya, Mikoto menangis bahagia mendengarnya, tujuh tahun dia tidak bertemu dengan putra bungsunya, rasa rindu dihatinya sudah tidak mampu dibendungnya lagi.

Begitu pun dengan Fugaku. Sang Kaisar Ame memerintahkan penyambutan besar-besaran untuk Sasuke. Fugaku bahkan membagikan beras serta bahan pakaian dari sutra untuk rakyat Kota Ame, sebagai rasa syukur karena putra bungsunya kembali ke istana dengan selamat.

Pujian demi pujian mengenai kemampuan Sasuke telah sering didengarnya. Sebagai seorang ayah, tentu hal itu menjadi sebuah kebanggaan, namun sebagai seorang raja, hal itu membuatnya resah. Beberapa menterinya dengan terang-terangan memintanya untuk memanggil Sasuke pulang secepatnya, mereka beralasan jika keselamatan Sasuke harus diprioritaskan. Namun Fugaku tahu betul, pejabat-pejabat itu takut jika rakyat lebih memilih Sasuke untuk duduk di atas tahta kerajaan.

"Ayahanda, Pangeran Keempat sudah memasuki gerbang kota," lapor Itachi dengan wajah berseri.

"Pastikan upacara penyambutannya berjalan dengan baik!" perintah Fugaku tegas. "Aku juga menginginkan pesta meriah di kerajaan dan di alun-alun kota untuk merayakannya."

"Ayahanda, menurut ananda, penyambutan ini terlalu berlebihan," ujar Obito dengan nada senormal mungkin.

Fugaku menggebrak kursi tahtanya keras, wajahnya memerah karena marah, membuat ketiga putra serta para pejabat yang hadir di balairung itu berlutut dengan kepala menunduk dalam. "Adik bungsumu akhirnya bisa kembali dengan selamat setelah tujuh tahun lamanya, bukankah hal itu patut untuk kita rayakan?!" raung Fugaku murka, membuat Obito bersujud dan memohon ampun. "Rakyat juga harus merasakan kebahagiaan ini, kenapa kau menganggapnya sebagai suatu hal yang berlebihan?!"

Fugaku sangat geram mendengar pernyataan Obito. Kaisar pun menggertakkan gigi hingga suaranya terdengar sangat keras.

"Mohon Yang Mulia mengampuni kami!" seru pejabat-pejabat serta Itachi dan Sai secara bersamaan, sementara Obito masih bersujud memohon pengampunan.

"Penolakanmu membuatku terhina, Pangeran Kedua. Atas kelancanganmu ini, aku akan menghukummu!"

"Yang Mulia?! Yang Mulia?!" seru Mikoto yang kini ikut berlutut dengan wajah basah oleh air mata. "Mohon Yang Mulia urungkan niat untuk menghukum Pangeran Obito. Penyambutan Pangeran Keempat akan ternodai jika dia mendengar masalah ini. Mohon Yang Mulia berbaik hati!" mohon Mikoto yang disahut cepat oleh para pejabat.

"Mohon Yang Mulia berbaik hati!"

"Kau lihat itu, Pangeran Obito?" raung Fugaku. "Kau bahkan membuat Permaisuri Mikoto berlutut dan bersujud untuk pengampunamu. Sekarang, apa kau masih beranggapan penyanbutan adik bungsumu berlebihan?!"

"Ananda bersalah, Ayahanda Kaisar, mohon Ayahanda berbaik hati. Ananda tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama," janjinya masih dengan kening menempel di atas lantai marmer.

"Kau tetap akan aku hukum, Pangeran Obito. Setelah perjamuan selesai, kau harus menyalin Kitab Kebijaksanaan sebanyak seratus kali! Aku ingin kau terus ingat untuk bisa menahan lidah!"

"Ananda patuh pada perintah Ayahanda," sahut Obito dengan suara bergetar. Obito sama sekali tidak menyangka jika ayahnya akan semarah itu mendengar keberatannya. Obito sangat bersyukur karena Fugaku hanya menghukumnya menulis Kitab Kebijaksanaan saja. Andai Mikoto tidak ikut campur, Obito yakin jika dia akan diasingkan ke luar istana untuk waktu yang tidak singkat.

Di luar pintu gerbang istana, Sasuke menghentikan kudanya untuk sejenak. Setelah tujuh tahun akhirnya dia kembali. Panji-panji kerajaan berkibar, rakyat pun berdiri sepanjang jalan untuk menyambutnya. Sasuke tidak mengira jika pesta penyambutannya akan melibatkan rakyat.

Pintu gerbang istana pun dibuka lebar, suara genderang bertalu, bersahutan menyambut kedatangannya. Sasuke tetap memasang ekspresi datarnya saat dia berjalan masuk ke dalam istana. Di halaman istana, ribuan prajurit berbaris lalu berlutut serempak, memberinya hormat. "Pangeran Keempat panjang umur! Panjang umur! Panjang umur!" seru mereka kompak.

Di atas tangga istana, Fugaku, Mikoto, para Selir serta ketiga Pangeran Ame pun berdiri menyambutnya. Sasuke berjalan gagah dalam balutan seragam militernya. Dia melepas penutup kepala yang terbuat dari perunggu, dan segera berlutut untuk memberi hormat. "Ananda memberi hormat pada Ayahanda Kaisar. Semoga Yang Mulia panjang umur!" serunya lantang.

Fugaku menatap putra kesayangannya itu dengan binar bangga. Putranya sudah tumbuh dewasa dan terlihat gagah dalam balutan seragam militernya. Rahangnya yang tegas serta sorot mata tajam putranya jelas menurun dari dirinya. Hal itu membuatnya senang sekaligus bangga.

"Berdiri!" balas Fugaku dengan nada suara dalam, sementara Mikoto menatap putra bungsunya haru. Sasuke pun berjalan melewati satu demi satu anak tangga hingga akhirnya dia berdiri berhadapan dengan Fugaku.

Fugaku tersenyum tipis, dengan kebahagiaan memuncak dia menepuk-nepuk bahu tegap Sasuke. "Lihat putramu, Permaisuri. Dia setampan aku saat muda," candanya membuat orang-orang disekitarnya terperanjat kaget mendengarnya.

Sasuke memberi salam pada Mikoto, dengan hangat Mikoto memeluk putra bungsu yang dirindukannya. Dan Itachi pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti Mikoto. Rasa lega terpancar di wajahnya. "Selamat datang, Sasuke!" sambutnya, sesaat dia menanggalkan kebiasaan serta sopan santun kerajaan.

"Pangeran keempat sudah pulang," seru Fugaku tiba-tiba. "Karena itu aku putuskan jika dia akan ikut menemaniku dalam ekspedisi kali ini bersama Pangeran ketiga. Ah, mulai saat ini kau juga harus memiliki pengawal pribadi," katanya pada Sasuke.

"Maaf, Ayahanda, bolehkah ananda memilih sendiri?"

Fugaku mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "kau sudah memiliki kandidat sendiri? Siapa?"

"Keponakan dari perdana menteri; Hyuuga Neji, serta putra dari ketua tabib istana; Nara Shikamaru," jawab Sasuke tenang namun jawabannya jelas membuat Hyuuga Hiashi serta Nara Shikaku terkejut. Mereka tidak tahu jika keponakan dan putra mereka berteman dekat dengan pangeran keempat.

"Tentu, aku setuju jika kau memilih keduanya. Tentu akan sangat baik jika anggota keluarga Hyuuga dan Nara menjadi pengawal pribadimu, bukan begitu?" tanya Fugaku pada Hiashi dan Shikaku. "Secepatnya panggil keduanya ke istana, aku ingin melihat sosok pengawal yang dipilih sendiri oleh putra bungsuku. Dan aku sendiri yang akan menyampaikan berita ini untuk keduanya," tambahnya senang.

Setelahnya pesta perayaan kepulangan Sasuke berjalan dengan sangat meriah. Sasuke yang tidak terbiasa hanya bisa pasrah dan menikmati pesta sebisa mungkin. Itachi berkali-kali bersulang untuknya. Langit malam dimeriahkan oleh gemerlap kembang api. Wanita-wanita cantik menari gemulai di atas panggung, ditemani petikan suara kecapi, _er hu, ge hú, _serta seruling para pemain musik.

Malam itu mereka berpesta hingga bulan tinggal separuh di langit, dan semua orang meninggalkan tempat pesta dalam keadaan mabuk.

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian, Neji dan Shikamaru menghadap ke istana sesuai dengan perintah Kaisar. Kedua mata mereka membulat tak percaya saat melihat sosok sahabat karibnya yang terlihat sangat berbeda.

"Kenapa kalian tidak memberi hormat pada Pangeran Keempat?!" seru Hiashi dengan suara berwibawa sementara Neji dan Shikamaru hanya bisa melempar tatapan tak mengerti.

Untuk sesaat keheningan menyergap.

"Hamba memberi hormat pada Pangeran Keempat!" seru keduanya kompak setelah mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Keduanya ber-_kowtow _menunggu perintah selanjutnya. "Berdiri!" kata Sasuke tegas. Keduanya segera berdiri dengan sikap canggung. Bagaimana bisa mereka tidak tahu jika Sasuke itu pangeran keempat? Pikir keduanya kompak.

"Kaisar ingin bertemu dengan kalian," kata Sasuke menekan nada suaranya agar tidak tertawa karena wajah kedua sahabatnya kini terlihat lebih pucat. Keduanya hanya bisa pasrah saat Hiashi membawa keduanya ke balairung istana.

Kejutan kedua yang diterima Neji dan Shikamaru jauh lebih menyenangkan. Keduanya diangkat menjadi pengawal Sasuke. Neji tidak perlu mengikuti ujian negara untuk menjadi negarawan, sungguh satu hal yang disyukurinya, sementara Shikamaru tidak perlu mengikuti ujian untuk jadi tabib istana. Hal apa lagi yang bisa membuatnya lebih senang daripada hal ini?

"Sebagai pengawal Pangeran Sasuke, kalian juga akan ikut dalam ekspedisi kali ini. Putra Mahkota Itachi akan tetap tinggal di istana untuk mengisi posisiku selama aku pergi. Pangeran kedua harus menyelesaikan hukumannya, karena itu untuk kali ini hanya Pangeran ketiga dan keempat yang akan ikut, tentu perdana menteri serta ketua tabib istana pun akan turut serta," jelas Hiashi panjang lebar. "Persiapkan segala sesuatunya dengan cermat, dalam ekspedisi kali ini, kita akan menyamar sebagai saudagar. Jangan memberitahu kerajaan-kerajaan koloni tentang hal ini. Aku ingin mengetahui kehidupan rakyat yang berada di wilayah koloni juga," tambahnya dengan sorot mata dan nada serius.

Setelah pertemuan di balairung istana, Neji dan Shikamaru mengikuti Sasuke menuju paviliun pribadinya. Para dayang yang melihat sosok Sasuke segera menepi dan memberi salam, lalu berbisik pelan di belakang punggung pemuda itu, memuji ketampanannya.

"Jadi kalian kaget?" kata Sasuke, dia menyeringai tipis pada keduanya yang hanya bisa menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar. "Santai saja, aku ingin kalian bersikap seperti biasa," tambahnya saat Neji dan Shikamaru tak kunjung buka suara.

Empat orang dayang menyajikan teh, serta makanan kecil di atas meja. Sesekali mereka mencuri pandang pada sosok Sasuke yang sudah mendudukkan diri di atas kursi empuk. "Duduk dan nikmati hidangan ini!" seru Sasuke datar, sedikit kesal karena Neji dan Shikamaru bersikap kikuk.

"Bagaimana aku tidak kaget," ujar Neji pada akhirnya. "Kau; pangeran keempat? Dewa pasti sedang mempermainkanku. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengenalimu selama tujuh tahun ini?" tambahnya panjang lebar. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana bersikap di depanmu."

"Bersikaplah seperti biasa," balas Sasuke tenang. "Aku akan merasa risih jika kalian bersikap seperti pejabat-pejabat lainnya."

"Tapi kau seorang pangeran!" timpal Shikamaru cepat. "Kepalaku bisa putus jika aku salah bersikap terhadapmu."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan," sahut Sasuke sinis. "Bersikaplah seperti biasa, aku akan sangat berterima kasih jika kalian bersedia melakukannya."

"Apa pihak sekolah tahu?" tanya Neji penasaran.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya acuh, "hanya beberapa orang tertentu."

"Pantas saja identitasmu tersembunyi dengan sangat rapih," gumam Shikamaru mulai mengerti. "Tapi aku harus berterima kasih, karena hal ini aku tidak perlu mengikuti ujian tabib istana."

"Dan aku tidak perlu mengikuti ujian negara," timpal Neji gembira. "Yah, walau aku tahu jika pamanku terlihat sedikit kesal karenanya. Tapi beliau tidak kan bisa menolak karena hal ini perintah Kaisar."

"Selamat datang di istana," ujar Sasuke penuh penekanan. "Kalian pasti akan merindukan masa-masa kita di sekolah dulu," tambahnya tanpa ekspresi.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Kaisar mengenakan pakaian sederhana, dengan langkah tegap dia masuk ke dalam kereta kuda. Kaisar memerintahkan agar rombongannya tidak terlalu mencolok, namun tetap saja, baik kereta, kuda-kuda, panglima serta pengikut-pengikutnya membuat rombongan itu terlihat sangat mencolok.

Kereta bergerak perlahan-lahan keluar dari kompleks istana. Di luar kereta, terlihat Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru, Neji, Hiashi serta Shikaku yang menunggang kuda.

Setelah perjalanan selama satu jam, rombongan mereka disuguhi pemandangan alam yang menakjubkan. Sawah hijau terhampar luas, pegunungan menjulang tinggi serta langit biru yang terlihat sejauh mata memandang.

Fugaku begitu senang, udara segar pedesaan membuat otaknya yang lelah kembali santai. Seharusnya dia lebih sering keluar istana untuk mengistirahatkan pikirannya.

Selama satu bulan, mereka berkeliling negeri hingga akhirnya sampai di wilayah Kerajaan Suna yang terkenal dengan gurun pasirnya yang ganas. Fugaku tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya saat mengetahui jika rakyat di wilayah kekaisarannya hidup dengan makmur.

Rombongan mereka beristirahat di salah satu penginapan di pinggir kota. Sepanjang perjalanan, Fugaku tidak pernah mengeluh mengenai makanan yang dihidangkan maupun mengeluh mengenai tempatnya beristirahat. Malam itu, Fugaku tengah bercakap-cakap dengan Sasuke saat prajurit pembawa berita dari kerajaan tiba dan memohon untuk menghadap.

"Perintahkan parajurit itu untuk masuk!" seru Fugaku, dia terlihat sedikit gelisah. Pasti terjadi sesuatu di istana hingga Itachi memerintahkan seorang prajurit untuk membawa berita.

"Berita apa yang kaubawa?" tanya Fugaku saat prajurit pembawa berita itu datang dan berlutut di depannya.

Prajurit itu segera menyerahkan amplop berisi surat dari Itachi pada Sasuke untuk disampaikan kepada Fugaku. Setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya, prajurit itu pun kembali undur diri.

Fugaku merobek sisi amplop dan mengeluarkan isinya dengan tergesa. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah cemas saat dia selesai membaca surat dari putra sulungnya. "Permaisuri Mikoto sakit keras, dan tidak sadarkan diri selama dua hari," kata Fugaku khawatir. "Perdana menteri?!"

Hiashi segera maju dan membungkuk dalam, "hamba, Yang Mulia."

"Perintahkan rombongan untuk berkemas! Kita akan kembali ke Ame malam ini juga," perintah Fugaku tegas.

.

.

.

Naruto duduk tegak di atas kudanya dengan jubah kumal yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya serta cadar yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Matanya berkilat tajam, menatap rombongan besar yang membawa Fugaku.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" teriak Naruto lantang, saat rombongan itu bergerak semakin cepat kearahnya. Sementara itu, empat ekor serigala milik Naruto dengan patuh berdiri di samping kiri dan kanan kudanya dengan sikap siaga.

"Ada apa?" tanya Fugaku dari dalam kereta pada Hiashi. "Kenapa rombongan kita berhenti?" tanyanya lagi beruntun.

"Seseorang menghadang rombongan kita, Yang Mulia," lapor Hiashi dengan suara penuh hormat.

"Tanyakan apa yang diinginkannya, aku tidak mau pertempuran yang tidak berarti!"

"Hamba segera menjalankan perintah," sahut Hiashi dengan kepala menunduk dalam.

Naruto yang mengamati gerak tubuh Hiashi langsung bisa menebak jika orang yang berada di dalam kereta bukanlah seorang saudagar biasa. Dari cara pengawalnya bersikap, seseorang yang berada di dalam kereta kuda itu pastilah orang penting. Mungkin seorang gubernur atau menteri, Naruto mulai menebak-nebak.

"Jangan halangi jalan kami!" desis Sasuke yang duduk gagah di atas kudanya di barisan paling depan. "Kau salah sasaran jika berniat merampok, apa kau tidak lihat perbedaan kekuatan kita?!" tambahnya dingin.

"Tenang Pangeran!" bisik Hiashi pada Sasuke.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya acuh dan menjawab dengan nada datar yang mengagumkan, "aku sebenarnya tidak peduli kalian mau kemana, dan aku bukan perampok. Aku hanya memberi saran agar kalian mengambil jalan memutar-"

"Siapa kau hingga berani menghalangi jalan kami!" teriak Sai marah. "Apa kau tidak tahu siapa kami?"

Lagi-lagi Naruto mengangkat bahu dan menjawab cuek, "kalian lihat awan hitam itu?" Naruto menunjuk ke satu titik di langit. "Aku tidak peduli kalian siapa, aku hanya tidak ingin kalian mati sia-sia karena terjebak badai pasir atau mati di tangan para perampok yang sudah menunggu di balik gemuruh angin!"

Setelah mengatakannya, Naruto pun memutar kudanya, lalu bersiul pelan memerintahkan serigala-serigala miliknya untuk mengikutinya pergi.

"Siapa dia?" Hiashi berbisik pelan lalu melirik ke arah Sasuke yang masih menatap punggung Naruto lurus. "Jangan lakukan, Pangeran!" cegah Hiashi yang sepertinya mampu membaca pikiran Sasuke dengan baik. "Kita tidak tahu apa yang direncanakannya. Mungkin saja dia bagian dari komplotan perampok dan berniat memancing kita ke kelompoknya," ujarnya sebelum berbalik dan melaporkan apa yang terjadi pada Fugaku.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Fugaku.

"Penghadang itu meminta kita untuk balik arah, Yang Mulia. Dia mengatakan jika badai pasir akan segera datang dan ada perampok yang mengintai."

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Fugaku lagi. Disatu sisi dia ingin segera tiba di kerajaannya, dan memotong jalan lewat gurun pasir Suna merupakan rute yang paling singkat, tapi disisi lain, dia juga takut jika apa yang dikatakan oleh penghadang itu memang benar, jika penghadang itu tidak berbohong, maka dia dan rombongannya berada dalam bahaya besar.

"Rute ini bisa menghemat waktu hingga tiga hari, Yang Mulia," lapor Hiashi. "Jika kita kembali berputar arah, maka waktu yang kita perlukan untuk sampai di Ame akan berlipat ganda," sambung Hiashi. "Namun yang hamba takutkan, bagaimana jika apa yang dikatakannya itu benar? Kita tahu betul jika keadaan alam di Gurun Suna ini sangat sulit ditebak."

Fugaku memejamkan mata, lalu menarik napas panjang dan akhirnya mengambil sebuah keputusan berat. "Kita ambil resiko, lanjutkan perjalanan dengan rute awal!" perintah Fugaku mutlak, dan perjalanan pun kembali dilanjutkan.

Tidak perlu waktu lama hingga badai gurun itu datang, dan sosok-sosok bertopeng menunggu dengan sabar mangsanya dibalik gemuruh angin gurun.

Alam seketika menggelap, gemuruh angin mengoyak, memberi ketakutan tersendiri pada makhluk yang terjebak di dalamnya.

"Rapatkan barisan! Lindungi Tuan Besar!" perintah Hiashi tegas pada parajurit-prajurit yang kini bersikap lebih waspada. Mereka sadar jika bukan hanya alam yang harus mereka hadapi saat ini, tapi juga sesuatu yang bersembunyi dibalik gemuruh angin yang bergelung menakutkan.

"Mereka mengintai kita," kata Sasuke pada Hiashi. "Kita sasaran empuk mereka!" tambahnya dengan nada tenang. Pria itu menarik pedangnya, bersiap untuk hal yang paling buruk.

Suasana mencekam itu diperparah oleh lesatan demi anak panah yang terarah pada rombongan Fugaku, mengakibatkan kematian dua orang prajurit yang berjaga dibarisan paling depan.

Hiashi, Sasuke dan Sai merangsak menuju barisan paling depan, mereka siap berperang dengan tameng besi di tangan kiri dan pedang terhunus di tangan kanan. Sebuah anak panah melesat ke arah Sasuke, dengan gerakan cepat dia menghadangnya dengan tameng.

Matanya menyempit, mancari tempat persembunyian para penyerangnya. "Brengsek, mereka bersembunyi di balik badai!" umpat Sasuke membuat Hiashi mengernyit mendengar ucapannya yang dirasa tidak sesuai dengan kedudukan Sasuke.

"Bukankah aku sudah memperingatkan kalian!" tegur Naruto yang datang dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dia menghentikan kudanya tepat di samping kuda milik Sasuke.

Bagaimana bisa dia datang tanpa diketahui? Tanya Sasuke di dalam hati. Pria itu langsung waspada, nalurinya mengatakan jika Naruto bukan orang biasa.

"Aku bukan musuh," kata Naruto tenang tanpa melirik ke arah Sasuke yang bersikap semakin siaga. "Apa kabar, Kabuto?!" teriak Naruto keras, mengimbangi gemuruh badai yang datang semakin cepat. "Berani sekali kau berburu di wilayahku!" teriaknya lagi, sementara keempat serigala di samping kanan dan kirinya menyalak galak. "Kukira pedang tajam guruku sudah membuatmu taubat! Atau kau ingin merasakan ketajaman pedang milikku?!" ejek Naruto dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Jangan menghalangiku, Kitsune!" balas Kabuto tidak kalah keras. "Kau sudah tidak berhak atas wilayah ini, gurumu sudah sekarat, kenapa kau tidak bergabung dengan kelompokku?" teriak Kabuto lagi dengan tawa puas setelahnya.

Gigi Naruto gemertuk mendengar penghinaan itu, "dia benar-benar mengesalkan!" desisnya dengan amarah yang meluap. Wanita itu memukul kudanya agar berlari kencang, lalu bersiul merdu. Mengerti akan isyarat majikannya, keempat serigala itu langsung melolong, kemudian berlari kencang menyusul sang tuan. Serigala-serigala itu menjadi alat pelacak keberadaan musuh-musuh Naruto yang bersembunyi. Dengan cekatan wanita itu melepaskan satu demi satu anak panahnya, menghasilkan lolongan kesakitan musuh dari balik gemuruh badai.

"Kau akan mati ditanganku, Kabuto!" teriaknya sebelum menghilang dibalik badai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Keterangan :**

**(1) Menurut mitologi Yunani/Mesir kuno, air mata feniks sangat ampuh untuk mengobati luka**

**(2) Danau yang saya gambarkan dific ini merujuk pada Danau Yueyaquan yang terletak di oasis Gurun Gobi - China.**

**Aloha...! Yang jamuran karena nunggu lama mana suaranya...?! #TeriakAlaArielNoah**

**Noh, SasuFemNarunya udah ketemu dichap ini, walau cuman bentar. #Nyengir**

**Banyak yang tanya ; **

**1\. Updatenya kapan? Nih, udah diupdate.**

**2\. Jadwal update? Nggak punya.**

**3\. Naruto jadi Geisha? Udah dijawab dichap ini.**

**4\. Tanda lahir Naruto dihilangkan? Udah dijawab dichap ini juga.**

**5\. Minta happy ending? Tunggu sampai selesai yah! #Garuk2**

**6\. Sampai berapa chapter? Belum tahu.**

**7\. Kenapa updatenya lama? Pertanyaan ini sudah sering saya jawab, jadi pass aja.**

**Terima kasih untuk semua yang masih bersedia menunggu, untuk semua yang bersedia meninggalkan jejak di kolom review, juga untuk semua yang bersedia memfav, follow dan membaca karya2 saya. Terima kasih banyak! (:**

**Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya! #BigHug**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Fantasy, tragedy, hurt/comfort**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian ataupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya! **

**Selamat membaca!**

**Golden Cage**

**Chapter 9 : Perjalanan Menuju Ame**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Suara tawa keras Ino terdengar menggema sepanjang lorong istana, siang ini. Remaja tanggung berusia dua belas tahun itu serta merta menghentikan langkahnya, diikuti oleh keempat dayangnya yang segera membungkuk untuk memberi hormat. Tawa Ino lenyap seketika saat dia tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Kurama di depan pintu ruang kerja Minato. "Ino memberi salam kepada Putra Mahkota," katanya dengan sikap anggun dan hormat, walau terlihat sangat canggung.

"Bangun," ujar Kurama tanpa nada ramah di dalam suaranya. Dia bahkan hanya menatap Ino tanpa ekspresi saat adik tirinya itu tersenyum ke arahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya dingin, membuat senyum Ino kembali hilang dari wajah cantiknya.

Ino bergerak gelisah di tempatnya berdiri, sementara keempat dayang yang menyertainya hanya bisa menundukkan kepala dalam. "Apa aku boleh menemui Ayahanda Kaisar?" tanyanya sedikit gemetar. Sudah hampir satu minggu dia tidak bertemu dengan ayahnya, hal itulah yang membuatnya nekat untuk mencarinya di ruang kerjanya. Siapa yang menyangka jika dia malah bertemu dengan Kurama di tempat ini.

"Ayahanda tidak ada di sini," jawab Kurama pendek. Emosinya sedang tidak stabil saat ini, dan bertemu dengan Ino malah membuat emosinya semakin labil.

Ino mengernyit dan kembali bertanya, "lalu beliau dimana?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Kurama dingin. Kurama sebenarnya tahu betul dimana keberadaan Minato saat ini. Ayahnya pasti berada di Istana Magnolia. Tapi untuk apa juga dia memberi tahu hal ini pada Ino.

Remaja tanggung itu melangkah mundur, kembali takut saat Kurama menatapnya dengan tajam. Kakak tirinya itu baru kembali ke istana selama beberapa bulan, dan setelah dia kembali, Ino tidak tahu kenapa dia merasa jika kakak tirinya itu tidak menyukainya. Ino tidak tahu dimana letak kesalahannya. Acap kali dia ingin bertanya, kenapa kakaknya itu selalu menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak suka. Pernah dia menanyakan hal ini ke dayang pribadinya, dan dayang itu mengatakan jika itu hanya imaginasinya saja.

Kurama memalingkan wajah, dan berkata datar, "pergilah. Dan jangan berlarian sepanjang lorong istana!" perintahnya tegas.

"Ino mengerti," jawab Ino setengah berbisik. Dengan takzim dia kembali memberi hormat, diikuti oleh keempat dayangnya dan kelimanya pun berbalik pergi.

"Sikap Anda terlalu keras, Putra Mahkota," ujar Kakashi pada Kurama setelah kepergian Ino.

Kurama menatap tembok istana yang menjulang tinggi di kejauhan. Sinar matanya menerawang jauh, entah kenapa perasaannya tidak karuan akhir-akhir ini. "Wajahnya mengingatkanku pada Naruto," katanya pelan. "Dan aku tidak menyukai hal itu."

"Karena Putri Ino merupakan putri dari Permaisuri Sara?"

Kurama mengepalkan tangannya, begitu erat hingga menyebabkan buku-buku jarinya memutih. "Benar. Aku tidak menyukainya karena hal itu," katanya terdengar kasar. Kurama berbalik, menggebrak pintu ruang kerja Minato hingga terbuka lebar.

Kakashi hanya menghela napas panjang melihat sikap Kurama saat ini. Ditutupnya pelan pintu ruang kerja itu. Perlahan dia berjalan, mengekori Kurama yang bergerak menuju meja kerja Minato. "Anda harus bisa menekan emosi, Putra Mahkota." Kakashi berkata pelan, untuk mengingatkan.

Kurama mendengus, lalu mendudukkan diri dengan keras di kursi nyaman milik ayahnya. Dia membuka buku laporan, dan memfokuskan diri untuk membaca semua laporan yang masuk.

Sementara itu, di Istana Peoni, Sara berteriak hebat, mengeluarkan amarahnya. Berita mengenai sikap Kurama pada putrinya sampai di telinganya secepat kilat. Baju kebesarannya yang terbuat dari sutra gemerisik saat dia berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya, yang berlantai batu giok hijau. Perhiasan yang dikenakannya gemerincing setiap kali dia bergerak. "Berani sekali Putra Mahkota berkata seperti itu kepada putriku!" raungnya murka. Sang Permaisuri terus berjalan dengan punggung tegak, terlihat agung.

Sorot matanya berkilat karena amarah. Dia menggebrak meja riasnya dan berseru keras, "aku harus memotong lidah lancangnya itu!"

"Sabar, Permaisuri," sang dayang berjalan ketakutan kearah majikannya. "Pelankan suara Anda, Yang Mulia. Bisa berbahaya jika Yang Mulia Kaisar mendengar pernyataan Anda ini."

"Aku tidak peduli!" raung Sara marah. "Sikapnya semakin menyebalkan setelah dia ditunjuk menjadi Kaisar sementara oleh para pejabat sialan itu. Seharusnya aku melenyapkannya sejak lama," desisnya penuh kebencian. Sara sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Minato malah memanggil Kurama kembali ke istana untuk menggantikannya berkuasa selama dia sakit. Sara mengira jika Minato akan memberinya kepercayaan untuk menggantikannya. Sayangnya, rencananya gagal total karena Kurama bersedia kembali dan duduk di kursi tahta, menggantikan Minato yang jatuh sakit dengan penyakit misterius. "Sekarang Kurama menjadi batu sandunganku. Aku harus mencari cara lain untuk menyingkirkannya."

"Apa Anda berniat untuk mengguna-guna Putra Mahkota juga?" tanya dayang tua itu setengah berbisik.

"Kenapa tidak?" Sara tersenyum jahat. "Jika sihir bisa melumpuhkan Kaisar, maka sihir yang sama pasti bisa melumpuhkan Putra Mahkota," ujarnya dengan tawa puas setelahnya.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, Sasuke hanya bisa menatap tak percaya saat Naruto terus melesatkan anak panahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi sambil berkuda. Orang asing itu jelas terbiasa dengan badai pasir yang kini bergemuruh hebat. Dia juga begitu ahli memainkan pedang di tangannya saat persediaan anak panahnya sudah habis. Perampok yang bernama Kabuto bahkan memutuskan untuk mengalah pada pertempuran kali ini dan mengambil langkah seribu. Orang asing ini patut diwaspadai, tukas Sasuke di dalam hati.

"Cih, dasar pengecut!" ejek Naruto dengan ekspresi merendahkan pada kelompok Kabuto yang lari tunggang-langgang. Wanita itu kembali menyarungkan pedangnya lalu bersiul pelan, memanggil serigala-serigala miliknya untuk menjauh dari badai.

Naruto mengamati angin yang terus bergerak cepat, membuat pasir berterbangan tak beraturan. Badai pasir itu ikut bergerak bersama angin, pergerakannya sedikit demi sedikit menghalau cahaya matahari hingga keadaan di daerah itu menjadi agak gelap. Jarak pandang pun kian memendek. Dia harus segera pergi atau mati. Suara gemuruh badai terdengar semakin hebat. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, ia mengenggam tali kekangnya, lalu memundurkan kudanya, kemudian berputar dan melaju kencang ke arah rombongan Fugaku. "Kalian bisa mati jika memaksakan diri melanjutkan perjalanan," serunya lantang, mengimbangi suara gemuruh angin yang berderu semakin dasyat dan menakutkan. "Kalian harus mencari tempat berlindung, badai seperti ini akan berlangsung cukup lama."

Hiashi menggenggam tali kudanya erat, mencoba menenangkan kudanya yang bergerak-gerak gelisah. Binatang tunggangan rombongan Fugaku pun sudah mulai terganggu oleh suara angin. "Dimana kami bisa mencari tempat berlindung?" timpal Hiashi tidak kalah keras. "Kami tidak bisa memutar balik karena akan memakan waktu lebih lama lama."

"Jadi kalian memilih mati?" tanya Naruto, mengabaikan tatapan tajam Sasuke yang terarah padanya. "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanyanya dengan nada khas bangsawan. Nada suara itu tidak luput dari pengamatan Sasuke, sejenak dia terkejut namun dengan lihai dia menyembunyikannya dibalik ekspresi datarnya. "Di sini bukan tempat yang pas untuk bersikap pongah!" tambah Naruto dengan dagu terangkat serta delikan tajam saat Sasuke menatapnya datar.

Naruto mengatupkan bibirnya, dia tahu jika pria muda itu tengah menilainya saat ini. Sasuke bisa saja memasang ekspresi datar, namun sorot mata tajamnya jelas menegaskan jika dia tengah dalam posisi waspada.

Fugaku yang mengamati pembicaraan itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk menginterupsi. "Tolong bantu kami, Tuan!" serunya setelah turun dari kereta. Pria itu menyipitkan mata dan menutup hidungnya dengan sebelah tangan, untuk melindungi diri dari pasir gurun yang berterbangan. Pria paruh baya itu sengaja memanggil Naruto dengan panggilan _tuan _karena gadis itu jelas ingin menyembunyikan jati dirinya yang seorang wanita dengan mengenakan pakaian pria.

"Tuan besar, kenapa Anda turun dari kereta?" ujar Hiashi panik, sementara Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Kaki tuannya itu tidak akan lecet hanya karena turun dari kereta kuda, kan? Kenapa pria setengah baya dengan bola mata berwarna aneh itu harus bersikap berlebihan? Pikir Naruto.

Fugaku melambaikan tangannya, meminta Hiashi untuk tenang, lalu kembali menatap Naruto dengan sorot mata ramah. "Tolong bantu kami untuk berlindung hingga badai usai. Kami akan memberikan imbalan yang pantas jika Anda bersedia menolong kami."

Sejenak Naruto berpikir, imbalan yang diterimanya bisa dia gunakan untuk pengobatan Jiraiya. Ini kesempatan emas, pikirnya senang. "Baiklah, ikuti aku!" serunya sebelum berbalik menuju tempat persembunyiannya.

Sasuke segera turun dari kudanya, menyerahkan tali kekang pada prajurit terdekat, kemudian berjalan menghampiri Fugaku. "Ayahanda, kita tidak bisa mempercayai orang asing itu," kata Sasuke dengan ekspresi serius. Namun Fugaku menjawabnya dengan tenang, "kita tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Naluriku juga mengatakan jika wanita itu orang baik."

"Wanita?" beo Sasuke terkejut. Kedua alisnya saling bertaut mendengar pernyataan Fugaku. Sasuke melirik lewat bahunya, menatap Naruto yang tengah memutar kudanya.

Fugaku tersenyum simpul, tidak terlihat terlalu jelas. "Ya. Dia seorang wanita, Sasuke," jawabnya sebelum kembali masuk ke dalam keretanya, meninggalkan Sasuke yang kebingungan.

Setelahnya, Naruto terus bergerak cepat menuju persembunyiannya. Pergerakan badai kali ini lebih dasyat daripada biasanya. Sesekali dia melirik lewat bahunya, memastikan rombongan itu mengikutinya.

Naruto bisa merasakan tatapan tajam Sasuke ke punggungnya. Pria itu jelas tidak menyukaiku dan tidak mempercayaiku, pikir Naruto. Kini aku bertambah yakin jika mereka bukan rombongan saudagar biasa, pikirnya lagi. Sikap arogansi pria muda berkulit pucat itu menegaskannya dengan jelas. Bagaimana cara Sasuke duduk di atas kuda berwarna arang itu tidak luput dari pengamatan tajam Naruto. Dalam gerakan tubuhnya, Sasuke mengatakan dengan jelas jika dia berkuasa.

Perlu waktu hampir satu jam bagi rombongan itu untuk sampai di oasis milik Jiraiya. Fugaku begitu takjub saat melihat oasis di depannya. Rasanya sulit untuk dipercaya, dia melihat hamparan rumput hijau di tengah gurun serta sebuah danau air tawar yang begitu jernih airnya. Begitu pun dengan anggota rombongannya, mereka seolah tersihir oleh pemandangan di depannya.

"Kalian boleh memasang tenda di sini," seru Naruto sembari menambatkan kudanya. "Air danau bisa dikonsumsi. Aku sarankan kalian segera membuat api unggun, malam segera datang dan udara gurun akan sangat tidak bersahabat di malam hari. Kalian bisa mati kedinginan jika tidak menghangatkan diri," tambahnya tenang.

"Kenapa kau baru pulang?!" seru Jiraiya dari depan pintu, mengagetkan Naruto. Tubuh pria tua itu semakin kurus sejak sakit. Dia terlihat lebih tua dari usianya yang sudah menginjak tujuh puluh tahun.

Naruto membuka kerudung jubahnya dan melepas cadar yang menutup sebagian wajahnya. Dengan panik dia melesat ke arah Jiraiya seperti anak panah. "Kenapa Kakek tidak istirahat di dalam rumah?!" tanyanya khawatir. "Penyakitmu akan bertambah parah jika Kakek tidak istirahat dengan benar."

"Bagaimana aku bisa istirahat jika kau berkeliaran di tengah badai seperti ini?" balas Jiraiya ketus. "Aku bisa mati berdiri karena mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Maaf..." ujar Naruto merasa bersalah.

Jiraiya kemudian melirik ke arah rombongan yang sedari tadi mendengarkan pembicaraannya dengan Naruto. "Kau membawa tamu?"

Naruto melirik lewat bahunya dan menjawab dengan nada lemah lembut. "Rombongan mereka diserang oleh kelompok Kabuto tadi. Lagipula badai kali ini sangat hebat. Mereka bisa mati jika tetap meneruskan perjalanan."

"Maaf kami datang tanpa seijin Anda, Tuan," timpal Fugaku dengan sikap berwibawa. Di belakangnya, Sasuke, Sai, Hiashi, Shikaku, Neji serta Shikamaru berdiri seperti barisan pengawal.

Jiraiya menundukkan kepala untuk memberi hormat, pria di depannya jelas bukan orang biasa. Kharismanya terlalu kuat untuk seorang rakyat jelata. "Kami tidak memiliki apapun untuk disuguhkan pada rombongan Anda," kata Jiraiya dengan nada sopan yang mencengangkan. Naruto bahkan harus mengerjapkan mata hingga beberapa kali saat mendengar nada bicara gurunya tersebut.

"Jangan khawatir," ujar Fugaku tenang. "Kami bisa mengurus kebutuhan kami sendiri," tambahnya.

Jiraiya mengangguk paham, kemudian terbatuk hebat. Naruto segera menahan tubuh pria itu agar tidak jatuh lalu melap darah yang keluar dari mulut Jiraiya dengan ujung pakaiannya. "Ayo masuk, Kek. Udara sore tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu."

Tanpa harus diperintah, Sasuke, Sai, Neji dan Shikamaru segera maju untuk membantu membopong tubuh Jiraiya. Mereka membawanya ke dalam kamar, sementara Naruto mengambil sebuah selimut untuk menyelimuti tubuh Jiraiya. "Terima kasih," ucapnya tulus pada keempat pemuda itu.

Setelah memastikan Jiraiya tidur dengan nyaman, Naruto pun keluar dari dalam kamar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya pelan.

"Kakekmu sakit keras?" tanya Fugaku.

"Begitulah," jawab Naruto parau. "Silahkan duduk." Dia kembali bicara setelah terdiam untuk sejenak. Naruto menawarkan sebuah kursi kayu sederhana pada Fugaku. Gadis itu melepas jubahnya dan bergerak menuju perapian untuk menyalakannya. "Penyakit Kakek semakin parah setiap harinya," ujarnya lagi, sementara tangannya sibuk menyalakan api.

"Aku membawa seorang tabib dalam rombonganku. Bagaimana jika tabibku memeriksa kondisi kakekmu?"

Naruto berbalik, menatap Fugaku dan tersenyum menawan. "Tentu saya akan sangat berterima kasih," sahutnya lembut. "Tapi saya tidak yakin jika tabib yang Anda bawa bisa menyembuhkan penyakit kakek saya."

"Kenapa kau begitu pesimis?"

Naruto menghela napas panjang dan menjawab dengan nada biasa yang dipaksakan. "Sebelah paru-parunya sudah tidak berfungsi. Sementara sebelah paru-parunya yang lain tidak bisa berfungsi dengan normal. Kakekku sekarat. Tinggal menunggu waktu."

Sejenak ruangan itu kembali sunyi.

"Saya sudah mencoba segala cara untuk menyembuhkannya, namun gagal," kata Naruto lagi dengan wajah murung. "Obat-obatan yang saya gunakan hanya bisa membuatnya bertahan lebih lama, namun tidak bisa menyembuhkannya."

"Setidaknya biarkan tabibku memeriksanya," ujar Fugaku dengan ekspresi serius.

"Tentu," sahut Naruto. "Saya akan sangat senang jika tabib Anda bersedia memeriksa kakek saya."

Sementara para prajurit mendirikan tenda, Fugaku memerintahkan Shikaku untuk memeriksa kondisi Jiraiya. Sedangkan di luar, Hiashi sibuk mengurus jenazah dua orang prajurit yang gugur dalam penyerangan tadi.

Shikaku mulai memeriksa denyut nadi Jiraiya. Setelah memeriksanya dengan seksama, dengan menyesal dia menggelengkan kepala pada Fugaku. "Maaf, saya tidak bisa membantu banyak, Tuan Besar." Lapornya penuh sesal.

"Apa separah itu?" tanya Fugaku dengan mimik serius.

"Hanya sihir yang bisa menyelamatkannya," jawab Shikaku tenang.

"Sihir?" beo Naruto. "Maksud Tabib, kakekku bisa sembuh dengan ilmu hitam?"

"Bukan. Bukan itu maksudku," ralat Shikaku cepat. "Apa kau pernah mendengar tentang air kehidupan?" tanya Shikaku, dan Naruto pun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang tabib. "Menurut legenda, air kehidupan bisa menyembuhkan penyakit apapun dan membuat peminumnya panjang umur," jelas Shikaku.

"Dimana aku bisa menemukannya?" tanya Naruto cepat dengan ekspresi serius.

Sebelum menjawab, Shikaku melirik ke arah Fugaku. Setelah mendapat persetujuan kaisarnya, dia pun kembali bicara. "Legenda mengatakan mata air kehidupan terletak di hutan kehidupan yang berada di wilayah Kerajaan Air. Banyak pemburu yang mencarinya, namun tidak ada satu pun yang kembali dalam keadaan hidup. Legenda juga mengatakan jika mata air itu dijaga oleh Naga yang bijak."

Naruto mendengarkan penjelasan Shikaku dengan seksama. Dia kemudian melirik ke arah Jiraiya yang terbaring tak berdaya di atas tempat tidur. "Tidak ada salahnya jika aku mencari mata air itu," gumamnya lirih.

"Mata air itu hanya legenda," ujar Fugaku saat mendengar gumaman Naruto. "Kau tidak boleh melakukan hal yang bisa mengancam nyawamu untuk sesuatu yang tidak pasti," tambahnya dengan bijak.

Naruto tersenyum tipis dan berkata, "dulu aku tidak mempercayai adanya feniks di dunia ini, namun aku harus menelan kepercayaanku sendiri saat burung suci itu menyelamatkan hidupku. Kurasa, aku harus meyakini legenda yang Tabib katakan sebagai suatu kebenaran."

Fugaku terperanjat, kaget saat mendengar gadis asing ini mengaku jika dia pernah diselamatkan feniks. Pria itu mengamati wajah Naruto, mungkinkah gadis ini tengah membual? Tapi Fugaku tidak menemukan satu tanda kebohongan di wajah Naruto saat ini. Dia kemudian melepas napas panjang. "Kau anak yang berbakti," ujarnya dengan tatapan kagum. "Kakekmu sangat beruntung memiliki cucu sepertimu."

"Tidak, Tuan," bantah Naruto sedih. "Justru sayalah yang sangat beruntung memiliki kakek seperti beliau."

.

.

.

"Aku perhatikan sedari tadi kau terus memperhatikan gadis asing itu. Apa kau menyukainya, Pangeran?" goda Neji dengan seringai penuh arti membuat Sasuke mendelik kesal ke arahnya.

Shikamaru menyelimuti tubuhnya rapat dengan selimut tebal dan mendekatkan diri sedekat mungkin ke api unggun yang menjilat-jilat. Benar kata gadis itu, udara gurun di malam hari memang tidak bersahabat. "Apa menurut kalian tidak aneh, seorang wanita menetap di tengah gurun seperti ini?"

"Mungkin keluarga gadis itu sengaja mengasingkan diri dari dunia luar," jawab Neji ringan. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa ayahmu masih memeriksa kakek gadis itu?" tanya Neji pada Shikamaru sembari menatap ke arah rumah. "Kurasa kakek itu tidak akan bertahan lama. Penyakitnya sangat parah. Jika kakek itu meninggal, apa gadis itu akan tinggal di tempat ini sendirian?" tambahnya dengan pose berpikir.

"Masih ada empat ekor serigala yang menemaninya," Sasuke menjawab dengan suara dingin. Pria itu mengambil kayu bakar dan memasukkannya ke dalam api unggun, menjaga agar api tetap menyala dengan stabil.

"Mungkin kau lupa, Pangeran. Serigala bukan manusia," kata Neji dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Kenapa, Neji? Kau berniat untuk menemaninya di sini?" giliran Shikamaru yang mulai menggoda Neji. Shikamaru bahkan terkekeh puas melihat ekspresi Neji yang mengernyit lucu.

"Dia bukan tipeku," sahut Neji cepat. "Aku tidak suka wanita yang bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri," ujarnya dengan kedua alis bertaut.

"Kau menyukai wanita berhati lembut dan bergantung pada perlindunganmu?" Sasuke menimpali dengan ekspresi datar. "Hidupmu akan membosankan," kata Sasuke lagi saat Neji mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan pertamanya.

Neji mengernyit, sesaat terdiam sebelum kembali bicara. "Jadi benar, kau menyukai gadis asing itu, Pangeran Sasuke?" goda Neji lagi dengan mata menyipit. Sasuke mendecih dan memalingkan muka, membuat Neji semakin semangat untuk menggoda sahabatnya itu. "Kukira kau menyukai gadis-gadis lugu yang patuh-"

"Jangan membahasnya lagi!" potong Sasuke cepat. "Apa kalian tahu sejak awal jika dia seorang wanita?" tanya Sasuke menyelidik.

"Tentu saja," jawab Neji dan Shikamaru kompak. "Memang postur tubuhnya tertutup oleh jubah dan wajahnya tertutup oleh cadar, tapi dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada suaranya. Jenis suara seperti itu hanya dimiliki oleh wanita," terang Neji panjang lebar. "Apa kau tidak tahu sejak awal jika dia seorang wanita?"

"Hn," sahut Sasuke tidak jelas. Shikamaru dan Neji saling bertukar pandang, dan detik berikutnya tawa mereka pun pecah memecah kesunyian malam, sementara Sasuke hanya mampu mendesis tidak suka pada keduanya.

Pangeran keempat Ame itu kemudian melirik ke arah rumah dimana gadis itu tinggal. Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu, kenapa hati kecilnya mengatakan jika ini bukan kali pertama mereka bertemu. Dimana aku pernah melihatnya? Tanyanya di dalam hati.

Di sudut lain, Sai hanya bisa mengamati keakraban Sasuke dan dua pengawalnya itu dengan perasaan aneh. Sasuke merupakan adik tirinya, tapi dia lebih dekat dengan orang lain daripada keluarganya sendiri.

Sai tersenyum palsu. Selama ini dia sudah berusaha untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan saudara-saudara tirinya, namun apapun yang dilakukannya tidak pernah berakhir seperti yang diinginkannya. Sai selalu merasa rendah diri jika berada dekat dengan Itachi dan Sasuke yang merupakan putra dari Permaisuri. Belum lagi tatapan curiga dari para pejabat yang berada di kubu Itachi maupun Sasuke, mereka melihatnya penuh curiga dan menganggapnya memiliki motif jika dia bersikap layaknya seorang adik atau kakak bagi saudara-saudara tirinya.

Benar-benar melelahkan, keluhnya di dalam hati.

Sekeras apapun usahanya untuk menyenangkan Kaisar, selalu saja gagal karena Itachi melakukannya dengan lebih baik. Sai mendongakkan kepala, menatap langit malam bertabur bintang di atasnya. Andai saja dia bisa memilih, di kehidupan selanjutnya, dia ingin dilahirkan di keluarga sederhana namun penuh kasih sayang.

Apa kau mendengarku, Dewa? Tanyanya dalam hati. Di kehidupanku selanjutnya, aku ingin menjadi anak dari keluarga sederhana yang bahagia.

.

.

.

Di dalam kamar Jiraiya, entah kenapa Naruto merasa jika kakek genit itu akan segera meninggalkannya. Dengan lembut dia mengangkat tangan Jiraiya dan meletakkannya di pipinya. "Jangan meninggalkanku!" ujarnya setengah berbisik. "Kau berjanji untuk menjagaku. Pria sejati tidak pernah mengingkari janjinya," tambahnya lembut.

Fugaku dan Shikaku yang melihatnya segera memalingkan wajah. Perasaan keduanya tersentuh oleh sikap penuh kasih gadis asing yang hingga kini belum mereka ketahui namanya.

"Kitsune?!" panggil Jiraiya lirih dalam tidurnya.

"Aku di sini," jawab Naruto lembut, sementara keempat serigala miliknya langsung meloncat naik ke atas tempat tidur dan bergelung di kaki Jiraiya. Serigala-serigala itu merintih, seolah tahu jika tuan besar mereka akan segera pergi.

Jiraiya perlahan membuka kelopak matanya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman saat matanya menemukan sosok murid sekaligus cucu angkat yang sangat disayanginya berlutut di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Kakek mau minum?" tanya Naruto lirih.

Jiraiya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan susah payah kemudian berkata lirih, "tolong ceritakan kembali kisah tentang Lű Yu," pinta Jiraiya dengan suara yang semakin lemah. "Dari semua kisah yang kau ceritakan padaku, aku sangat menyukai cerita tentang Lű Yu."

Naruto tersenyum kecil, dengan lembut dia mengelus puncak kepala Jiraiya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sejenak gadis remaja itu menarik napas, menjaga agar suaranya tidak bergetar karena sedih. "Alkisah, di sekitar Kolam Panjang di Keresidenan Jiaxing, Zhejiang, hiduplah seorang kaya raya bernama Jin Zhong, yang berasal dari keluarga "Tuan Tanah"- (1)

Fugaku memberi tanda pada Shikaku untuk meninggalkan kamar itu. Dengan langkah pelan mereka meninggalkan kamar, sementara Naruto terus bicara menceritakan kisah yang diminta oleh kakeknya.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Fugaku pada Shikaku setelah keduanya keluar dari dalam kamar. Dengan menyesal Shikaku menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kakek itu tidak akan selamat?"

"Sayangnya kemungkinan besarnya beliau tidak akan berhasil melewati malam ini, Yang Mulia," jawab Shikaku masih dengan nada menyesal yang sama.

Dan keheningan pun kembali mengambil alih ruangan itu hingga fajar menyingsing.

Pagi pun kembali datang dengan cepat setelahnya. Pagi ini, langit masih terlihat gelap karena badai pasir yang berlangsung semakin hebat di kejauhan.

Rombongan Fugaku sangat terkejut saat melihat penampilan Naruto pagi ini. Gadis itu terlihat sangat bersih, tanpa noda debu di wajahnya. Harus mereka akui jika gadis asing yang menolong rombongan mereka itu memiliki paras yang cantik. Namun yang membuat mereka terkejut bukan hanya itu saja, pagi ini Naruto keluar rumah dengan pakaian berwarna putih, tanda berkabung.

Jadi kakeknya meninggal dunia? Tanya Sasuke di dalam hati. Namun dia tidak menyuarakan pertanyaannya itu. Sasuke melirik ke arah ayahnya yang sudah berjalan menghampiri gadis asing itu. Kedua alis Sasuke bertaut saat ayahnya menepuk-nepuk bahu gadis asing itu sebagai tanda bela sungkawa sekaligus penghiburan.

Naruto ber-_kowtow_, mengucapkan terima kasih pada Fugaku yang ternyata peduli.

"Kau akan menguburnya langsung atau menunggu hingga upacara penghiburan selesai?" tanya Fugaku hati-hati.

"Kakek tidak memiliki sanak saudara lain selain saya. Tidak perlu menunggu hingga upacara penghiburan selesai dilakukan. Saya akan menguburkannya hari ini juga," jawab Naruto dengan senyum tipis dipaksakan. Gadis remaja itu meremas rok panjang berlipatnya yang berwarna putih pudar hingga kusut, dirinya ingin sekali menangis keras, namun hal itu pun tidak bisa dilakukannya.

Mengerti akan isyarat Fugaku, Hiashi segera memerintahkan beberapa prajurit untuk menggali liang kubur bagi Jiraiya. Siang itu juga Jiraiya dimakamkan dengan khidmat. Dan Naruto sendirilah yang menulis nama pada papan kayu nisan.

Naruto menyalakan dupa, menyajikan sesaji seadanya serta menuangkan arak di depan makam Jiraiya. Dia lalu bersujud sebanyak tiga kali sebagai penghormatan terakhir. "Terima kasih karena sudah bersedia menjaga serta mengajariku banyak hal. Hingga kehidupan selanjutnya, aku tetap akan berhutang padamu," bisiknya dengan suara bergetar.

Dari kejauhan, Sasuke terus mengawasi gerak-gerik gadis asing itu. Kakeknya baru saja meninggal dunia, tapi gadis itu sama sekali tidak menangis? Apa hatinya terbuat dari batu? Pikir Sasuke. Pikirannya pun buyar saat ekor matanya melihat sosok Naruto yang hampir terjatuh karena tersandung. Gadis itu berjalan dengan tatapan kosong, dia berjalan seperti mayat hidup.

"Kematian kakeknya pasti menjadi pukulan berat untuknya," suara Fugaku membuat Sasuke menoleh dan membungkuk untuk memberikan hormat. "Gadis itu bahkan tidak menangis walau aku sangat yakin jika hatinya pasti sangat sedih saat ini. Tidak, Sasuke. Dia bukan tidak memiliki hati," tambah Fugaku seolah bisa membaca pikiran putra bungsunya. "Gadis itu pasti pernah mengalami hal yang jauh lebih buruk hingga membuatnya tidak bisa menangis di saat seperti ini."

Ucapan Fugaku terus terngiang-ngiang di telinga Sasuke setelahnya. Pemuda itu merapatkan jubah tebal yang dikenakannya untuk melindungi diri dari angin malam yang terasa menusuk hingga tulang. Dengan langkah pelan, pemuda itu berjalan mengelilingi oasis. Matanya menyempit saat dia melihat pendar cahaya temaram dari makam kakek yang diketahuinya bernama Jiraiya.

Sasuke mengamatinya dalam diam. Di depan nisan, Naruto duduk bersila ditemani oleh keempat serigalanya. Sasuke sendiri tidak yakin hal apa yang mendorongnya untuk menghampiri gadis asing yang tengah berduka itu. Dia menghentikan langkahnya saat keempat serigala yang tengah berbaring itu menyalak ke arahnya, seolah terganggu oleh kehadirannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba, tanpa menoleh ke arah belakang. Dia memberikan isyarat pada keempat serigalanya untuk diam. Serigala-serigala itu mengaik pelan lalu kembali membaringkan diri dengan nyaman di sekelilingnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk ke dalam rumah dan pergi tidur?" Sasuke balik bertanya dengan ekspresi datar, namun yang didapatnya hanyalah tawa renyah dari mulut Naruto. "Apa ada yang lucu dengan pertanyaanku?" tanya Sasuke lagi, terdengar tersinggung.

Naruto menghela napas panjang dan menjawab dengan nada rindu yang pilu, "kakekku sering menanyakan hal itu padaku." Matanya menerawang, terselip penyesalan dalam suaranya. Ia menatap langit luas yang dihiasi jutaan bintang. Kadang dia bertanya, apakah ada kehidupan lain disalah satu bintang-bintang itu? Dengan gerakan anggun, Naruto menuangkan arak ke dalam cawan yang tak lagi terlihat mengilap. Dalam sekali teguk dia menghabiskan isi cawan dan kembali mengisinya lagi dengan cepat.

"Kakekmu tidak akan senang melihatmu mabuk!" ujar Sasuke, terdengar seperti teguran.

Naruto melap sudut-sudut mulutnya dengan ujung lengan pakaiannya lalu melirik ke arah Sasuke yang masih berdiri menjulang di belakangnya. "Kau bersedia menemaniku minum?"

Wajah Sasuke mengeras mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Aku melarangmu minum dan kau malah memintaku untuk menemani minum?!" nada suara Sasuke menjelaskan jika tawaran Naruto itu suatu hal yang tidak pada tempatnya.

Dagu Naruto terangkat sedikit. "Kalau begitu pergilah!" usirnya tegas dan Sasuke pun berbalik pergi tanpa menunggu diusir untuk kedua kalinya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto tengah membereskan pakaian milik Jiraiya saat Fugaku masuk dengan langkah berwibawa. Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang, "ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya kemudian memalingkan wajahnya kembali ke tumpukan pakaian usang milik Jiraiya, sementara tangannya sibuk melipat pakaian yang masih tercecer di lantai.

Fugaku melangkah, kemudian mendudukkan diri di atas bangku usang di dalam ruangan itu. Fugaku mengedarkan tatapannya ke seluruh penjuru rumah. Baru hari ini dia menyadari jika rumah yang lebih tepat disebut gubuk ini sama sekali tidak layak untuk dijadikan tempat tinggal. Kayu-kayu penyangganya sudah terlihat lapuk, kertas jendelanya sudah banyak yang sobek, menguning dimakan waktu. Fugaku mendesah. "Jika tidak keberatan, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu lagi."

Naruto menekuk keningnya dalam, lalu berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya yang kotor terkena debu. "Bantuan apa?" tanyanya yang kemudian mendudukkan diri di kursi kosong di depan Fugaku. Naruto mengambil dua buah cawan, lalu menuangkan teh. "Silahkan," katanya sembari menyodorkan satu cawan kepada Fugaku.

Fugaku meniup tehnya pelan, lalu menyesapnya. Matanya sedikit terbelalak, tidak menyangka jika teh yang disuguhkan oleh gadis asing ini terasa lebih nikmat daripada teh yang disuguhkan di istananya. "Apa yang kau masukkan ke dalam teh ini?" tanya Fugaku penasaran. "Tehmu terasa sangat nikmat," pujinya, seolah lupa akan niat awalnya.

Naruto tersenyum dan menjawab lembut. "Teh ini dimasak di atas arang menyala sedang. Lalu saya tambahkan bunga melati untuk aromanya."

"Pantas saja aromanya tercium lebih tajam," ujar Fugaku. Pria itu sejenak terdiam, meletakkan cawan tehnya di atas meja kemudian kembali bicara dengan nada serius. "Kami memerlukan bantuanmu untuk keluar dari gurun pasir ini, sesegera mungkin. Tentu aku akan memberimu bayaran yang pantas."

"Saya akan mengantar rombongan Anda hingga perbatasan dengan selamat," ujar Naruto membuat Fugaku bernapas lega. "Bukan karena bayaran," tambahnya sedikit tercekat, gumpalan aneh di tenggorokannya membuatnya sedikit kesulitan untuk bicara. "Saya-" ia kembali terdiam, lalu mengangkat kedua bahunya, mencoba menekan kesedihannya dia berkata parau, "saya perlu menjauh dari tempat ini untuk beberapa waktu," katanya dengan senyum dipaksakan.

Menjelang tengah hari, rombongan itu pun akhirnya kembali bergerak, menjauh dari oasis menuju perbatasan. Naruto berias seperti pria, dengan jubah lusuhnya yang menutup hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Keempat serigala miliknya berlari di sisi kiri dan kanan kudanya. Dengan pengetahuannya, Naruto membawa rombongan itu keluar dari gurun sedikit lebih cepat.

Perbatasan itu diapit oleh dua tebing tinggi, terjal berbatu. Tebing itu pun ditumbuhi oleh semak tinggi, sebuah tempat yang sangat cocok untuk dijadikan tempat mengintai mangsa. Sasuke yang sedari awal terus mengawasi Naruto sedikit terkejut karena wanita itu dengan tiba-tiba menghentikkan kudanya. Sasuke bisa melihat jika wanita yang berada tidak jauh di depannya itu mulai mencabut pedang yang disarungkan di pinggangnya. Ada apa? Tanya Sasuke di dalam hati.

Keempat serigala milik Naruto mulai menyalak, mengeluarkan suara penuh ancaman. Mau tidak mau, Sasuke membawa kudanya mendekat ke arah Naruto yang memasang sikap siaga. "Ada apa?" tanyanya datar. Naruto menunjuk dengan dagunya, Sasuke mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh Naruto. Matanya berkilat dan dengan segera memberikan isyarat kepada Hiashi untuk waspada. "Jumlah mereka tidak sedikit." Naruto berkata pelan.

"Perampok yang sama?" tanya Sasuke setengah berbisik.

"Tidak. Mereka bukan berasal dari kelompok Kabuto," suara Naruto sama rendahnya. Kelompok Kabuto haya berani menyerang mangsanya di gurun. Mereka tidak akan senekad itu, menyergap di luar daerah kekuasaan mereka, bukan cara bertarung mereka. Beberapa detik kemudian, bandit yang mengepung mereka pun satu per satu mulai menampakkan diri. "Minggir!" ujar Naruto dingin dengan pedang terhunus.

"Berani sekali kau menggertak kami!" balas seorang pria dari balik semak. Pria itu berjalan, kemudian berdiri di depan barisan anak buahnya yang siap menyerang. "Serahkan benda berharga kalian. Setelah itu-" tukasnya memberi jeda. "Setelah itu kalian akan mati di tangan kami!" teriaknya lantang yang segera disusul tawa kasar dari mulut bandit-bandit lainnya.

Wajah Naruto berekspresi keras saat melihat pria yang diduganya menjadi pemimpin bandit. Dia masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas wajah serta suara orang yang dulu pernah menyakitinya, memotong rambutnya untuk ditukar dengan arak, dan berniat menjualnya untuk dijadikan budak. "Kukira kau sudah mati," desis Naruto dari balik giginya yang gemertuk. Namun hal itu masih bisa ditangkap oleh pendengaran Sasuke. Pria itu menekuk wajahnya, gadis ini mengenal bandit-bandit ini?

"Minggir! Atau kalian akan merasakan pedangku!" Naruto berteriak keras. Namun para bandit itu malah tertawa menanggapinya.

"Berani sekali kau mengancam penguasa daerah ini!" balas Kisame dengan tawa merendahkan. Dia bersiul pelan, memberi isyarat kepada anak buahnya untuk mengepung. Bandit-bandit itu bergerak kemudian mengepung rombongan Fugaku dari segala penjuru lalu menyerang dengan beringas.

Zetsu mengayun-ayunkan pedangnya ke udara, bermaksud untuk menakuti. Namun hal itu sama sekali tidak membuat Naruto gentar. Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto turun dari atas kudanya, lalu berlari untuk menerjang Zetsu. Kedua pedang mereka bertemu, menghasilkan suara nyaring dan percik api. "Kau akan menyesal karena berani menentang kami." Ujar Zetsu dengan aura membunuh.

Naruto kembali mengayunkan pedangnya tepat di depan wajah Zetsu, memutar tubuhnya lalu melayangkan tendangan yang bisa ditangkis sempurna oleh Zetsu. Pertarungan itu berlangsung sengit. Sasuke dan yang lainnya pun terlibat dalam pertarungan sulit. Medan yang sempit membatasi pergerakan mereka. Hiashi berteriak, memerintahkan prajurit untuk melindungi kereta Fugaku.

Di sisi lain, untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke dan Sai terlihat bekerja sama untuk mengalahkan bandit-bandit yang terus menyerang secara membabi buta. Mereka bertarung dengan gagah berani, merobohkan satu per satu bandit yang menyerang mereka.

Brengsek! Maki Naruto di dalam hati saat satu pukulan keras telak mengenai sisi wajahnya. Wanita itu bernapas terengah-engah, sama sekali tidak menyangka jika pertarungan ini akan begitu sulit. "Mundur!" perintah Sasuke yang dengan cepat menerjang Zetsu.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu," desis Naruto tidak suka. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat Sai datang menghalanginya, juga memintanya mundur, untuk melindungi kereta Fugaku. Sejenak Naruto menimang, matanya mengamati pertarungan antara Zetsu melawan Sasuke dan Sai. Giginya kembali gemertuk keras, menahan amarah, dan dengan tidak rela, dia pun akhirnya mundur untuk melindungi kereta yang ditumpangi Fugaku.

Semua orang bertarung dengan sengit. Siapa sangka jika bandit-bandit yang menghadang mereka ternyata memiliki ilmu tinggi. Prajurit yang melingkar mengelilingi kereta Fugaku terus menyerang para penyerangnya, berusaha membuat mereka untuk menjauh. Naruto segera bergabung, dalam langkahnya dia berhasil menumbangkan dua orang bandit. Langkah kaki wanita itu semakin cepat saat melihat Hiashi dan Neji kewalahan menghadapi Kisame.

Kisame bertarung dengan beringas. Pedang tajamnya dihunuskan ke arah Hiashi lalu ke arah Neji, sementara tangannya yang bebas terus melayangkan pukulan demi pukulan. Naruto menyerang dari sisi kanan, tendangannya telak mengenai pinggang Kisame. Pria itu terhuyung ke arah kiri, meringis, sementara matanya menatap bengis ke arah Naruto. "Kau harus mati!" raungnya marah. Kisame menyerang Naruto dengan membabi buta. Teriakan itu membuat Fugaku turun dari keretanya, dan dengan gerakan terlatih dia melumpuhkan dua orang bandit yang menyerangnya dari belakang.

"Yang Mulia, sebaiknya Anda kembali ke dalam kereta," pinta Hiashi dengan napas putus-putus.

"Tidak." Tolak Fugaku tegas. "Kalian bantu gadis itu, aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri," ujarnya membuat Hiashi kebingungan.

Mengangguk hormat, Hiashi pun memilih untuk mematuhi perintah kaisarnya. Dia kembali menerjang untuk menyerang Kisame. Dibantu oleh Neji dan Naruto, tiga lawan satu, pertarungan itu menjadi berat sebelah. Kini giliran Hiashi yang meminta Naruto mundur untuk menjaga Fugaku. Dengan patuh Naruto bergerak mundur mendekati Fugaku. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, Shikamaru dan Shikaku pun bertarung hebat. Gerombolan bandit itu kini hanya tersisa beberapa orang saja. Kebanyakan dari mereka berhasil dilumpuhkan, sementara beberapa diantaranya memilih untuk melarikan diri.

Fugaku sama sekali tidak sadar saat sebuah belati dilempar ke arahnya. Dan saat menyadarinya, Fugaku sama sekali tidak memiliki tempat untuk menghindar karena di depan dan belakangnya terdapat pasukannya yang sedang bertarung. Dia pasrah saat belati itu terus melesat menuju dadanya. Dia tidak mau prajuritnya menjadi korban. Namun rasa sakiit itu tidak kunjung datang. Dengan berani, Naruto berdiri di depan pria paruh baya itu. Menjadikan tubuhnya sendiri sebagai perisai bagi Fugaku.

Belati itu menancap di dada Naruto, membuat darah segar mengalir dengan deras. Fugaku sangat terkejut, dengan segera dia memeluk tubuh Naruto yang limbung, hampir mencium tanah. Dengan cepat dia menaikkan tubuh Naruto ke atas kereta. Teriakannya yang memanggil Shikaku mengagetkan semua prajurit, begitu juga dengan Saske dan Sai yang segera berlari mendekat ke arah kereta.

Keadaan sudah terkendali saat ini, para bandit itu lari tinggang langgah. Menyerah kalah untuk kali ini. Shikaku masuk ke dalam kereta. Diperiksanya dengan seksama Naruto yang terbaring setengah sadar dalam pelukan Fugaku.

"Dia terluka karena melindungiku," kata Fugaku terdengar sangat cemas. Wajah Naruto seputih kertas, darah segar terus mengalir dari lukanya.

"Sadarlah! Jangan pingsan!" ujar Fugaku cemas. "Ayo, bicara denganku!" pintanya lagi, parau.

Naruto bernapas putus-putus, dia bernapas sepelan mungkin. Dadanya berdenyut sakit setiap kali dia menghirup napas. Kepalanya pun berdenyut sakit, keadaan sekitarnya mulai menggelap, dan dia pun tak sadarkan diri.

Di depan kereta, Sasuke dan Sai menatap dengan perasaan campur aduk. Wanita asing itu berani mengorbankan diri demi orang lain yang baru dikenalnya. Dari mana keberanian itu datang? Pikir keduanya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Fugaku pada Shikaku yang terlihat sama cemasnya.

"Lapor, Yang Mulia. Hamba harus mencabut belati ini dari dadanya."

"Lalu apa yang kau tunggu?" bentak Fugaku keras, membuat Shikaku terperanjat.

"Hamba memerlukan obat-obatan, ginseng dan peralatan lainnya. Jika belati itu dicabut, pendarahannya akan bertambah parah dan harus segera ditangani dengan benar. Dan semua yang diperlukan ada di istana."

"Mau menunda apa lagi? Kita kembali ke istana secepatnya!" perintah Fugaku mutlak.

Rombongan itu pun meloncat ke atas kudanya masing-masing dalam gerakan cepat. Kuda-kuda mereka dipecut, dilajukan dengan sangat cepat. Sementara keempat serigala milik Naruto duduk di dalam kereta bersama Fugaku, menjaga Naruto. Bendera-bendera kerajaan yang pada awalnya disembunyikan kini dikibarkan, bergoyang ditiup angin, memerintahkan semua orang yang menghalangi jalan mereka untuk memberi jalan.

Saat mentari terbenam hari itu, untuk kali pertama, Naruto memasukki Istana Kerajaan Ame dengan kondisi terluka dan tak sadarkan diri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Keterangan :**

**(1) Dicuplik dari kisah ke-5 dari buku berjudul Kumpulan Kisah Klasik Dinasti Ming (Kisah Belut Emas). Dikompilasi oleh Feng Menglong (1574-1646).**

**Heiho...heiho...heiho... Updatenya nggak lama, kan? #Nyengir **

**Untuk pembaca baru, selamat bergabung di dunia khayal saya, Teman-teman! Dan untuk SR yang mulai menampakkan diri dengan meninggalkan jejak di kolom review, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak karena sudah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk memberi saya suntikan semangat. #Kedip2Imut**

**Oh, iyah, saya jawab pertanyaan dulu yah (:**

**1\. Romance SasuSaku? Woi...woi... salah pairing woi! Ane author khusus SasuFemNaru. #JitakSambilNgupil**

**2\. Bagaimana sosok Naruto? Dalam fic2 saya, saya membayangkan Naruto seperti gadis normal lainnya, yang berarti dia tidak memiliki tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing. Warna kulitnya pun kuning langsat (Seperti dirikyu... #Uhuk #Abaikan!), tidak tan. Matanya tetap berwarna safir, mulut berbentuk hati serta bentuk wajah oval. #OOCBingitssss**

**3\. Di sini Narutonya kuat? Yoi... saya suka cewek kuat bukan cewek yang gampang nangis.**

**4\. Naruto jadi selir? Tongkrongin sampe akhir yah. ^-^**

**Segitu dulu jawaban untuk reviewnya. Maaf tidak semuanya bisa saya balas. Ehmm... mengenai update cepat, ini udah cepat yah. Secepat kereta Shinkansen jurusan Tokyo - Osaka, tapi muter dulu lewat Paris. #NgupilLagi**

**Makasih untuk dukungannya! Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya, Teman-teman! (:**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Tragedy, hurt/comfort, fantasy**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian ataupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya! **

**Selamat membaca!**

**Golden Cage**

**Chapter 10 : Kerajaan Ame**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Siang itu, suara derap kuda terdengar bergemuruh membelah Ibu Kota Kerajaan Ame. Penduduk setempat segera menghentikan kegiatannya saat melihat bendera yang dibawa oleh beberapa prajurit berkuda yang melintas. Mereka membungkuk, menundukkan kepala dalam, mengerti akan arti dari simbol bendera yang berkibar tertiup angin; lambang dari Putra Langit- Kaisar Kerajaan Ame.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, rombongan itu pun tiba di ambang pintu istana kekaisaran bertembok tinggi berwarna merah. Prajurit penjaga segera membuka pintu ganda yang merupakan gerbang istana, dua buah patung batu berbentuk _Kirin _mengapit di sisi kiri dan kanan pintu ganda tersebut.

"Yang Mulia Kaisar tiba!" teriak salah satu prajurit istana mengabarkan kedatangan _Putra Langit._ Satu batalion prajurit segera berjajar rapi di sepanjang jalan masuk menuju istana. Mereka segera berlutut, menghaturkan hormat saat kereta kuda yang ditumpangi Fugaku berderak melewati gerbang istana.

Mendengar kabar mengenai kepulangan kaisar, Itachi segera memerintahkan beberapa pegawai pemerintahan, kasim, serta dayang untuk menyambut kedatangan ayahnya itu. Itachi sedikit kaget saat mendapati sedikit kekacauan dalam rombongan yang membawa ayahnya. Ia tersentak saat melihat dua orang prajurit membawa seseorang yang terbaring di atas blankar. Dan ia lebih kaget saat melihat empat ekor serigala meloncat turun dari atas kereta kuda dan berlari mengikuti langkah dua orang prajurit pembawa blankar.

"Itachi memberi hormat pada Ayahanda Kaisar!" ujarnya saat Fugaku berjalan penuh keagungan ke arahnya.

Kaisar Ame itu hanya melambaikan tangan, memerintahkan Itachi dan semua orang yang menyambutnya untuk berdiri. "Bagaimana keadaan Permaisuri?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi serius dan cemas. Ia terus berjalan saat mengatakannya, sementara Itachi, Sasuke dan Sai mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Tadi malam Ibunda Permaisuri sudah siuman," jawab Itachi penuh kelegaan. "Tabib istana mengatakan jika kesehatan Ibunda sudah berangsur membaik. Beliau sudah melewati masa kritisnya."

"Begitu?" sahut Fugaku, terdengar menghela napas lega. Pria itu lalu menghentikan langkahnya secara tiba-tiba, lalu berbalik, matanya mencari Shikaku. "Shikaku?!" panggilnya kemudian.

Shikaku bergerak, berjalan ke depan kaisar lalu membungkuk dan menjawab penuh hormat. "Hamba, Yang Mulia."

"Aku menugaskanmu untuk mengobati Kitsune, segera laporkan perkembangannya kepadaku!"

"Hamba segera melaksanakan titah," jawab Shikaku, membungkuk dalam sebelum berjalan mundur dan berbalik menuju Paviliun Kirin, tempat yang sudah ditunjuk oleh Fugaku untuk merawat gadis remaja itu.

"Dan kau Hiashi?!" panggilnya kemudian, membuat Hiashi merangsak ke depan.

"Hamba, Yang Mulia."

"Pastikan semua kebutuhan untuk pengobatan Kitsune terpenuhi!" titahnya mutlak.

Hiashi mengangkat kedua tangannya, _pai-pai_, dan menjawab penuh hormat. "Hamba menerima titah, Yang Mulia."

Fugaku mengangguk, sebelum akhirnya kembali berjalan menuju kediaman permaisuri.

.

.

.

Hati Fugaku sangat lega saat melihat permaisurinya yang walau masih terlihat sangat pucat kini sudah mampu mendudukkan diri sembari menyandarkan punggung pada kepala ranjang. Wanita itu terlihat kaget saat mendengar seruan lantang seorang kasim yang memberitakan kedatangan Fugaku ke kediamannya saat ini.

"Yang Mulia..." Mikoto berusaha bangun, untuk menyambut kedatangan Fugaku, namun dengan cepat Fugaku menahannya untuk tetap duduk di atas ranjang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya dengan suara lemah lembut. Melihat guratan lelah di wajah permaisurinya membuat hatinya merasa bersalah. Ia tahu, dia sudah berperilaku tidak adil terhadap istrinya ini, dan dia berjanji untuk memperbaikinya. "Kau harus istirahat," tambahnya seraya menarik selimut hingga sebatas perut Mikoto.

Mikoto tersenyum lembut, terharu dan merasa beruntung mendapat perhatian berlimpah dari suaminya saat ini. "Maaf, hamba tidak menyambut Anda dengan sepantasnya," ujarnya tulus. "Dan karena hamba juga perjalanan Anda terganggu."

"Coba lihat Ibu kalian!" keluh Fugaku dengan gelengan kepala pelan. "Dia masih memikirkanku dalam kondisi seperti ini." Fugaku menghela napas panjang, lalu melirik ke arah tabib yang berdiri di sisinya. "Apa kau sudah mengetahui penyakit Permaisuri?" tanyanya pada tabib.

"Lapor, Yang Mulia." Tabib itu membungkuk dalam. "Permaisuri kurang istirahat, terlalu banyak pikiran hingga menguras emosinya. Hal itu berdampak besar pada kesehatannya, hingga akhirnya Permaisuri tidak sadarkan diri."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Permaisuri?" tanya Fugaku, membuat Mikoto terdiam. "Katakan padaku!" perintahnya, dengan suara lembut. "Baiklah jika kau tidak mau menjawab. Sekarang, aku sendiri yang akan merawatmu. Mana ramuan obatnya?" tanyanya pada tabib.

Melihat interaksi orangtuanya, baik Itachi, maupun Sasuke sama-sama bersyukur di dalam hati. Melihat ibunya bahagia karena perhatian kecil yang ditunjukkan oleh ayah mereka, turut membuat keduanya gembira. Merasa menjadi pengganggu, keduanya pun memilih untuk undur diri, meninggalkan kedua orang tua mereka, memberi keduanya waktu untuk bersama.

.

.

.

Sasuke baru saja hendak berbelok menuju kediamannya saat melihat seorang kasim berlari kencang menuju ke arahnya. Kasim itu segera membungkuk untuk memberi hormat saat berpapasan dengannya. "Kenapa kau berlarian seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan aura menakutkan.

Kasim bertubuh pendek itu menelan air liurnya, jantungnya berdetak kencang, napasnya semakin memburu, nyalinya ciut saat mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sasuke. "Lapor, Pangeran Keempat," ujarnya dengan napas keras. "Hamba diperintahkan oleh Tabib Nara untuk mencari penjinak hewan."

Satu alis Sasuke terangkat mendengarnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Lapor, Pangeran Keempat. Serigala-serigala milik Nona yang terluka itu tidak mau pergi dari sisi Nona itu. Mereka menyalak setiap kali tabib hendak mendekati Nona," lapornya dalam satu tarikan napas.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah pergi! Sementara aku akan melihat apa aku bisa membantu di sana," tukas Sasuke, yang segera memutar arah menuju Paviliun Kirin.

"Pangeran Keempat tiba!" seru penjaga gerbang Paviliun Kirin saat Sasuke melangkah masuk. Shikaku yang mendengarnya segera keluar dari dalam kamar untuk menyambut kedatangannya. Sasuke melambaikan tangan ke arah Shikaku yang hendak memberikan salam. "Aku mendapat laporan jika serigala-serigala itu tidak mau meninggalkan nonanya." Katanya, tanpa basa-basi.

"Benar, Pangeran Keempat." Jawab Shikaku terdengar menyesal. "Serigala-serigala itu membuat hamba sulit mendekati Nona Kitsune. Padahal kita harus segera mencabut pisau itu dari dada Nona Kitsune."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke melangkah menuju kamar Naruto. Benar saja, dua ekor serigala meringkuk di kaki gadis remaja itu, sementara dua ekor sisanya dengan posisi siaga berdiri galak di bawah ranjang.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" bentak Sasuke pada keempat serigala itu. "Sikap kalian hanya akan memperburuk kondisi Nona kalian," tambahnya. "Ijinkan mereka merawatnya," Sasuke menunjuk ke arah para tabib yang berdiri berjajar di sampingnya. "Dan kalian, ikut denganku sekarang juga!" perintahnya mutlak.

Sejenak keempat serigala itu terdiam, seolah mengerti maksud perkataan Sasuke, dengan patuh keempatnya berjalan mengikuti pria itu keluar dari dalam kamar. "Kerjakan tugasmu dengan baik!" perintahnya yang kini ditujukan pada Shikaku.

Shikaku membungkuk dalam, memberi hormat sebelum akhirnya memberikan perintah-perintah tegas pada tiga orang tabib lain yang bersamanya untuk mengobati Naruto.

.

.

.

Sore harinya, Fugaku ditemani oleh Hiashi datang ke Paviliun Kirin untuk melihat kondisi Naruto. "Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Fugaku pada Shikaku yang terlihat sibuk menusukkan jarum-jarum akupuntur pada titik-titik tertentu di tubuh Naruto.

Shikaku berlutut, menekuk salah satu kakinya untuk memberi hormat. "Lapor, Yang Mulia, pendarahannya sudah berhasil dihentikan. Lukanya pun sudah selesai diobati."

"Kapan dia akan siuman?" tanya Fugaku dengan kernyitan dalam.

Shikaku masih menundukkan kepala dan kembali menjawab, "hanya tinggal menunggu waktu hingga dia siuman."

Fugaku menghampiri tempat tidur Naruto. Gadis itu masih demam. Sesekali, Naruto juga mengigau. Igauannya terkadang terdengar jelas, hingga Fugaku sedikit tercengang saat mendengarnya untuk pertama kali.

"Jangan! Jangan cambuk Ibunda! Mohon Ayahanda berbaik hati," igau Naruto dalam ketidaksadarannya.

"Dia terus mengigau hal yang sama," lapor Shikaku, masih dengan kepala menunduk.

"Mengigau hal yang sama?" beo Fugaku pelan. Dia melap dahi Naruto yang berkeringat dengan ujung pakaian sutranya. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau alami selama ini?" tanyanya setengah berbisik.

Ruangan itu kembali senyap untuk sejenak, sebelum Shikaku kembali bicara dengan nada satu oktaf lebih rendah. "Maaf, Yang Mulia. Hamba ingin melaporkan hal lain mengenai Nona Kitsune," ujarnya, membuat kedua alis Fugaku bertaut.

Mengerti maksud dari Shikaku, Hiashi segera memerintahkan dayang-dayang yang berada di dalam kamar itu untuk keluar, memerintahkan dua orang prajurit untuk berjaga di depan pintu, sebelum akhirnya ia menutup pintu tersebut dengan perlahan.

"Apa yang ingin kau laporkan?" tanya Fugaku.

Shikaku mengambil selembar kertas yang disembunyikan dibalik lengan pakaiannya, lalu menyerahkannya kepada Fugaku.

"Apa ini?" tanya Fugaku saat melihat sebuah simbol yang digambar menggunakan tinta berwarna hitam dan terlukis di atas kertas buram di tangannya. "Simbol apa ini?" tanyanya lagi, sembari menyerahkan kertas itu pada Hiashi.

"Lapor, Yang Mulia. Nona Kitsune memiliki simbol tersebut di bahu sebelah kanannya." Jawabnya.

"Tanda lahir?"

"Awalnya hamba berpikir seperti itu," jawab Shikaku. "Namun sepertinya simbol itu bukan tanda lahir biasa."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Fugaku lagi.

Sejenak Shikaku terdiam, memilih ucapannya dengan hati-hati. "Lingkaran yang mengelilingi tanda lahirnya, terlihat janggal."

Fugaku semakin menekuk wajahnya, bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Lingkaran yang mengelilinginya berwarna merah-keemasan." Jawab Shikaku. "Jujur saja, hamba baru pertama kali melihat simbol seindah itu."

"Perlihatkan padaku!" titah Fugaku mutlak.

Dibantu oleh Hiashi, Shikaku menyibak pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Naruto untuk memperlihatkan simbol yang terdapat di bahu kanan remaja itu. Baik Fugaku maupun Hiashi terlihat sama terkejutnya.

"Simbol apa itu?" tanya Fugaku dengan kernyitan dalam, tanpa bisa menutupi nada terkejutnya. Fugaku menoleh ke arah Hiashi dan bertanya, "apa kau tahu arti simbol itu, Hiashi?"

Hiashi terdiam, memasang pose berpikir. "Hamba pernah melihat tanda lahir yang menyerupainya di dalam buku klan-klan besar, namun hamba harus mempelajarinya lebih lanjut. Jika benar dugaan hamba, Nona Kitsune merupakan keturunan dari salah satu klan besar, Yang Mulia."

"Segera selidiki, dan laporkan hasil penyelidikkanmu padaku!"

"Hamba menerima titah, Yang Mulia." Jawab Hiashi penuh hormat.

"Dan ingat," seru Fugaku tiba-tiba. "Hal ini harus menjadi rahasia. Perintahkan semua orang yang sudah melihat simbol ini untuk menutup mulut mereka. Jika hal ini tersebar luas, aku tidak akan segan-segan memancung kepala mereka yang tidak bisa menjaga lidah!"

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di Istana Konoha, Kurama duduk di samping tempat tidur ayahnya. Tatapannya tertuju pada wajah Minato yang kini tertidur pulas. Kondisi kesehatan ayahnya semakin memburuk setiap harinya, wajahnya semakin tirus, rambut pirangnya terlihat kusam. Minato terlihat jauh lebih tua dari usianya yang sebenarnya. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Kurama was-was sekaligus takut secara bersamaan.

Tapi, yang membuatnya tidak habis pikir, para tabib istana seolah kehilangan keahlian mereka untuk menyembuhkan penyakit sang Kaisar. Hingga akhirnya desas-desus pun berkembang semakin hebat di dalam istana, desas-desus yang mengatakan jika Kaisar mereka telah diguna-guna menggunakan ilmu hitam.

Pada awalnya Kurama tidak terlalu ambil peduli akan desas-desus tersebut. Namun lambat laun, batinnya bergejolak. Jika para tabib tidak dapat menemukan penyakit di tubuh kaisar, maka hal terakhir yang patut dicurigai adalah ilmu hitam.

Kurama tidak tahu siapa yang harus dicurigainya. Setiap orang di dalam istana ini memiliki motif, kepentingan pribadi yang bisa menjadikan mereka sebagai tersangka. Ia tentu saja tidak menunjukkan kecurigaannya itu secara terang-terangan. Dengan lihai dia bersandiwara, mengatakan jika penyebab Minato sakit adalah karena penyakit rindu yang teramat sangat terhadap Kushina dan Naruto.

Dia tidak mau jika si pelaku merasa terancam. Oleh karena itu dengan lihai dia terus mengatakan kebohongan perihal penyakit ayahnya, menekan para tabib untuk mengatakan hal yang sama, sementara dibalik itu dia meminta Kakashi mencari pelaku.

Malam sudah semakin larut saat Kakashi datang melapor ke hadapannya. "Berita apa yang kau bawa?" tanyanya dari kursi kerjanya. Ruang kerja Minato minim cahaya saat ini, hanya ada nyala api dari beberapa lilin yang menjadi penerang di dalam ruangan itu.

"Kami menemukan ini terkubur tepat di depan gerbang Paviliun Kaisar," jawab Kakashi. Pria itu meletakkan sebuah boneka kain kumal yang terlihat menakutkan bertulis nama kaisar dengan jimat-jimat menempel di sekeliling boneka tersebut. "Hamba juga memerintahkan untuk menggali di depan kediaman Anda, Pangeran, secepatnya kita akan mendapatkan laporan."

Kurama menggenggam erat boneka terkutuk itu, dengan mata berkilat marah dia menatap boneka di tangannya. "Kau sudah mendapat siapa pelakunya?"

"Kami berhasil menangkapnya," jawab Kakashi, membuat Kurama gemertuk menahan marah terhadap si pelaku. "Sayangnya dia bunuh diri, sesaat setelah tertangkap."

"Sial!" maki Kurama kesal.

"Pelaku mengenakan pakaian prajurit Konoha, tapi hamba tidak mengenalinya. Hamba putuskan untuk mengikutinya secara diam-diam saat dia berjalan berkeliling Paviliun Kaisar, dan hasilnya tidak mengecewakan. Pria itu terlihat menggali sesuatu. Dan hamba menemukan boneka itu di dalam lubang yang sedang dia gali dan menemukan jimat-jimat kutukan di balik pakaiannya. Sepertinya dia ditugaskan untuk memasukkan jimat-jimat tambahan ke dalam lubang tersebut."

"Jika dilihat dari kondisi boneka ini, kurasa boneka ini sudah dikubur cukup lama di dalam lubang itu," kata Kurama. Dia memasukkan boneka itu ke dalam periuk kecil yang terbuat dari kuningan, lalu ia pun membakar boneka tersebut di dalamnya.

"Apa penjahat itu berasal dari istana?"

"Saya sudah menyelidikinya, pria itu bukan berasal dari istana. Dari simbol yang dimilikinya, saya yakin jika penjahat itu berasal dari suku penyihir hitam yang selama ini kita kira sudah musnah.

"Seseorang menggunakan jasanya untuk mengguna-gunai Ayahanda Kaisar," gigi Kurama gemertuk keras saat mengatakannya. "Otak dibalik kejahatan ini pasti akan mengatur rencana baru. Dan entah kenapa hati kecilku mengatakan jika dia sangat dekat, Kakashi. Hati kecilku mengatakan jika aku mengenalnya dengan sangat baik."

.

.

.

Dua hari berlalu setelahnya.

Siang ini, Fugaku sengaja memerintahkan Hiashi untuk datang menghadap ke ruang kerja pribadinya. "Bagaimana, perdana menteri, apa kau sudah bisa menemukan arti dari simbol di bahu Kitsune?"

"Lapor, Yang Mulia," jawab Hiashi tenang. "Simbol yang terdapat pada bahu Nona Kitsune menyerupai tanda lahir keluarga Uzumaki." Sejenak ia terdiam, sebelum akhirnya kembali bicara dengan nada tidak yakin. "Namun hamba kurang yakin mengenai lingkaran merah keemasan yang melingkarinya."

"Apa yang membuatmu tidak yakin?" tanya Fugaku dengan kening berkerut.

"Lingkaran merah keemasan yang mengelilingi tanda lahirnya, seperti simbol perlindungan milik feniks."

Fugaku mengernyit. "Feniks tidak pernah terlihat lagi dalam ratusan tahun belakangan ini," ujarnya dengan nada suara berat. Pria itu terdiam sejenak, memasang pose berpikir lalu kembali bicara. "Apa menurutmu gadis itu berada dalam perlindungan feniks?"

Hiashi menunduk dalam. "Maafkan hamba, Yang Mulia. Hamba tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Anda. Hamba sendiri merasa tidak yakin, jawaban yang hamba berikan mungkin terdengar tidak masuk akal."

"Katakan!"

"Sebenarnya, selama perjalanan, saya terus memperhatikannya. Caranya bersikap, berbicara, jelas mengatakan jika dia bukan orang biasa. Dia memang berusaha menyembunyikannya, namun sesuatu yang sudah mendarah daging tentu akan sulit untuk disembunyikan," jelas Hiashi dengan hati-hati. "Hamba yakin jika gadis ini masih keturunan Uzumaki. Hamba tidak bisa menebak apa yang terjadi padanya hingga dia bisa mendapat tanda dari feniks."

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar keturunan Uzumaki memiliki bola mata berwarna safir."

"Ada, Yang Mulia," sahut Hiashi membuat Fugaku menoleh dan menatapnya lekat. "Putri Naruto, dia keturunan Uzumaki dengan bola mata berwarna safir."

Fugaku berbalik, untuk menatap Naruto. "Bukankah Putri Naruto memiliki warna rambut pirang seperti Kaisar Minato?"

"Benar," sahut Hiashi. "Namun sihir feniks bisa menyembunyikannya dengan baik."

"Jika pemikiranmu itu benar," ujar Fugaku masih menatap wajah Naruto yang terlelap tidur. "Gadis yang menyelamatkanku merupakan putri dari wilayah yang tidak bisa kita taklukkan?"

Hiashi terdiam.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Hiashi?"

"Maaf jika hamba lancang, Yang Mulia," kata Hiashi penuh hormat. "Sebaiknya kita menahannya di sini."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Fugaku dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Hanya orang-orang terpilih saja yang bisa bertemu dengan feniks. Sejak dulu, para Kaisar terdahulu mempercayai feniks sebagai pelindung kerajaan. Ini pertanda baik. Gadis ini seperti membawa keberuntungan bersamanya."

"Jadi, menurutmu aku harus berpura-pura tidak tahu mengenai identitas aslinya?" Fugaku menghela napas pendek, memberi sejenak jeda sebelum kembali bicara. "Kalau begitu, aku harus memikirkan cara untuk tetap menahannya di sini. Bukan begitu?"

"Hamba pikir juga begitu," jawab Hiashi tenang. "Yang Mulia, Anda harus mengikatnya di sini, di sisi Paduka," tambahnya, sementara Fugaku terdiam lama, menimang-nimang usulan dari perdana menterinya.

.

.

.

Alangkah terkejut dan senangnya Mikoto saat melihat kelopak mata Naruto mulai bergerak lambat, pagi ini. Dengan segera dia memerintahkan dayang pribadinya untuk memanggil tabib istana.

Permaisuri Ame itu segera menyingkir saat Shikaku datang. Dia mempersilahkan Shikaku untuk memeriksa kondisi gadis remaja yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawa suaminya.

Mikoto seolah melayang saat Fugaku terus mendatangi kediamannya hampir tiap malam selama satu minggu ini. Wanita itu senang bukam kepalang karena suaminya memilih untuk menghabiskan malam di pavilunnya. Mikoto merasa dirinya kembali berharga, dan layak menyandang gelar sebagai Permaisuri Ame.

Fugaku dengan detail menceritakan pengalamannya selama berada di Gurun Suna. Pria itu sangat bersyukur karena langit mengirimkan penolong untuk dia dan rombongannya. Fugaku mengatakan ketidakyakinanya bisa kembali dengan selamat jika Naruto tidak datang untuk menyelamatkan mereka.

"Aku berencana menjadikannya sebagai dayang istana," ujar Fugaku di suatu malam. Lagi-lagi Mikoto dibuat terkejut, entah kapan terakhir kali suaminya itu mengatakan mengenai keinginan dan rencana-rencana yang ada di kepalanya. Hal itu membuat Mikoto merasa kembali dihargai oleh suaminya. "Tapi aku juga merencanakan hal lain untuk anak itu," tambah Fugaku dengan ekspresi serius.

Mikoto tersenyum kecil, mendengarkan dengan baik sementara tangannya dengan anggun menuang teh ke dalam cangkir keramik untuk suaminya.

"Aku berhutang nyawa padanya, Mikoto. Dan dia berhak mendapatkan penghargaan besar."

Mikoto tersenyum saat mengingatnya. Gadis asing ini membuat Fugaku kembali kepadanya. Mikoto tahu jika hal ini tidak ada kaitannya, namun batinnya terus mengatakan jika perilaku suaminya itu disebabkan oleh keberadaan gadis asing ini di dalam istana.

Matanya kemudian kembali tertuju pada Shikaku yang tengah memeriksa kondisi Naruto dengan serius. "Sepertinya dia sudah mulai sadar," ujar Mikoto.

Shikaku melepaskan pergelangan tangan kanan Naruto setelah selesai memeriksa denyut nadinya. "Lapor, Permaisuri. Denyut nadi Nona Kitsune sudah berangsur normal. Hamba rasa sebentar lagi dia akan siuman."

"Syukurlah," seru Mikato penuh rasa syukur. Dia berjalan mendekati ranjang saat Shikaku dengan cekatan meracik berbagai macam tanaman obat-obatan, memasaknya di atas tungku dan membuatnya menjadi seperti sup cair berwarna hitam pekat.

"Biar aku saja yang membantunya minum obat," tukas Mikoto menawarkan diri saat Shikaku memerintahkan dua orang dayang untuk meminumkan obat buatannya pada Naruto. Tanpa banyak bicara, Shikaku menyerahkan mangkuk berisi sup obat ke tangan Mikoto.

Dengan telaten wanita itu meminumkan sup obat ke dalam mulut Naruto, dan memastikan jika Naruto menelan semua obat hingga habis.

.

.

.

Naruto mengalami mimpi yang sangat aneh. Dalam tidurnya dia bisa mencium wangi semerbak dupa yang biasa Dayang Chiyo nyalakan untuknya. Samar-samar dia bisa melihat orang-orang mengelilinginya. Dia juga bisa merasakan saat tubuhnya disuntikan jarum-jarum akupuntur.

Samar-samar juga dia mendengar suara merdu seorang wanita yang meminumkannya obat juga sup yang terasa sama pahit di lidahnya. "Sampai kapan kau akan tidur?" suara merdu wanita itu membuai pendengarannya. Suara yang membuatnya teringat pada ibunya.

Kelopak mata Naruto kembali bergerak. Sedikit demi sedikit ia membuka kelopak matanya, mencoba membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang mengelilinginya.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Suara merdu itu kembali di dengarnya. Dewa, dimana dia sekarang? Apa aku berada di surga? Ataukah aku berada di khayangan? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berputar di kepalanya.

Naruto mengernyit saat tatapannya bersirobok dengan Mikoto. Ia mengamati penampilan wanita yang kini sibuk memanggil tabib. Wanita itu sangat cantik walau terlihat pucat. Ia berdiri dengan punggung tegak, sementara sorot matanya terlihat lembut namun berkesan agung. Wanita itu memakai perhiasan-perhiasan mahal yang melingkar di leher, serta pergelangan tangannya. Pakaian yang dikenakannya pun sangat mewah. Wanita itu berusia sekitar empat puluh tahunan, tebak Naruto di dalam hati.

Jadi aku belum mati? Batin Naruto saat Shikaku memeriksa denyut nadinya. Dia hanya berbaring pasrah, mendengarkan penuturan tabib pada Mikoto.

"Segera laporkan hal ini pada Yang Mulia!" titah Mikoto. Naruto bisa menangkap nada senang dalam suara wanita itu saat mengatakannya.

Naruto ingin sekali bangun dari atas ranjang, namun kepalanya kembali berdenyut sakit, pandangannya menghitam dan ia pun kembali tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Setelah hampir dua minggu terbaring di atas ranjang, kesehatan Naruto pun berangsur-angsur pulih.

Pagi ini, para dayang membantunya untuk berhias. Mereka membantunya memakai sepotong gaun kerajaan yang dipesan khusus oleh Mikoto. Wajahnya dibedaki, bibirnya diberi pewarna, dan pipinya diberi perona. Rambut hitam panjangnya disisir lalu disanggul dengan gaya rumit, sebuah tusuk konde giok disematkan di atas sanggulnya, dan sepasang anting mutiara dipakai untuk mempercantik telinganya.

Para dayang tersenyum, memuji kecantikan tamu paviliun mereka, sementara Naruto hanya diam, menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"Nona, Anda cantik sekali," puji salah satu dayang yang tersisa, setelah ketiga dayang lainnya pamit, undur diri. Dayang itu kini sibuk menyemprotkan minyak wangi pada Naruto. "Anda terlihat seperti seorang Putri," tambahnya dengan senyum terkembang.

Aku memang seorang Putri, jawab Naruto di dalam hati. Wanita itu menundukkan kepala, menatap kedua telapak tangannya yang terlihat kasar. Namun apa pantas jika seorang Putri memiliki telapak tangan sekasar ini? tanyanya di dalam hati.

Naruto mengerjapkan mata, menatap bayangan dayang di cermin lalu berkata pelan, "dimana serigala-serigala milikku?" tanyanya.

Dayang itu menjawab penuh hormat, "serigala-serigala milik Anda berada di Paviliun Suzaku."

"Paviliun Suzaku?" beonya sembari memutar tubuhnya dengan gerakan anggun.

Dayang itu mengangguk kecil. "Benar. Sejak Anda dibawa ke paviliun ini, serigala-serigala itu terus duduk, seperti menunggu Anda untuk bangun. Kami yang berada di sini sangat takut karena mereka menyalak tiap kali ada yang mendekati Anda. Beruntung Pangeran Keempat datang dan bisa membawa keempat serigala itu bersamanya." Jelas dayang dengan panjang lebar.

Naruto berdiri, ujung gaun kerajaannya yang berwarna hijau lembut gemerisik saat ia berjalan pelan menuju jendela. Ia mendorong jendela kayu besar di depannya, membukanya lebar, membuat udara segar masuk ke dalam kamar. "Siapa nama Pangeran Keempat?" tanyanya, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Dayang itu melotot, lalu berjalan medekat ke arah Naruto dengan suara langkah keras akibat hak kayu pada sepatunya. "Anda tidak tahu nama Pangeran Keempat kami?" ia balik bertanya dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

Naruto menoleh pelan kearahnya dan menggeleng pelan.

"Nama Pangeran Keempat; Uchiha Sasuke." Jawabnya setengah berbisik. Dia ketakutan saat mengucapkan nama itu, takut jika ketidaksopanannya didengar oleh dayang yang lain. Bisa-bisa kepalanya dipacung. Dayang itu menundukkan kepala, merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit kusut, lalu berkata penuh hormat.

Ah, jadi pria muda dengan ekspresi datar itu merupakan Pangeran Keempat dari Kekaisaran Ame, katanya di dalam hati.

"Apa ada hal lain yang bisa saya bantu, Nona?"

Naruto tersenyum, "tidak ada. Terima kasih untuk bantuanmu. Sekarang aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan keluar sebentar," tukasnya kemudian.

"Anda tidak bisa pergi jalan-jalan seorang diri," sahut dayang itu cepat. "Istana ini sangat luas, Anda bisa tersesat. Mohon ijinkan hamba untuk menemani Anda, Nona."

"Aku tidak akan pergi jauh," sahut Naruto masih dengan senyum yang membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik. "Aku akan kembali sesegera mungkin," tambahnya cepat.

Dayang itu terlihat gelisah mendengar permintaan Naruto. Ketakutan mencengkram dadanya, dia tidak mungkin menolak keinginan Nona asing ini, namun dia juga sangat takut karena Kaisar dengan tegas menitipkan Nona asing ini pada para dayang di Paviliun Kirin. Bagaimana ini? Pekiknya di dalam hati.

"Jangan takut!" ujar Naruto, menenangkan. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, gadis remaja itu pun melangkah pergi, keluar dari Paviliun Kirin untuk menghirup udara segar.

.

.

.

Karena kesehatan Permaisuri Mikoto sudah lama membaik, Sasuke dan Itachi terlihat tidak sesibuk seperti dua minggu yang lalu. Biasanya setelah membantu menyelesaikan pekerjaan administrasi kerajaan, belajar sastra, berlatih ilmu beladiri, siang harinya mereka akan menghabiskan waktu lebih lama berada di Paviliun Permaisuri. Namun siang ini keduanya memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar di salah saru taman istana yang berada dekat dengan Paviliun Kirin berada.

Itachi menoleh ke belakang, melihat ke arah tembok tinggi yang menjadi pagar Paviliun Kirin. "Apa kau sudah melihat keadaan gadis asing itu?" tanyanya setengah berbisik, sementara para kasim dan dayang yang mengikuti keduanya berjalan pelan dengan wajah menunduk di belakang keduanya.

Sasuke menoleh sekilas kearah Itachi dan menjawab datar. "Aku tidak memiliki kewajiban untuk menemuinya. Lagipula," Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, mengibaskan tangan pada kasim, memerintahkan mereka untuk berhenti mengikutinya dan menunggunya di tempat ini. "Lagipula, bisa menjadi skandal jika aku menemuinya seorang diri jika tidak ada alasan kuat. Terakhir kali aku datang hanya untuk mengambil serigala-serigala miliknya." Ujarnya, setelah merasa aman jika ucapannya tidak akan terdengar oleh para kasim dan dayang yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

"Kau bisa mengajakku serta," balas Itachi tenang.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis, dan menjawab dingin, "jika itu yang terjadi, maka skandal yang dihasilkan akan jauh lebih besar."

Itachi tertawa renyah mendengarnya, lalu menyahut sembari menepuk bahu Sasuke pelan. "Tidak ada salahnya membuat skandal, kan? Hidup kita terlalu membosankan saat ini."

"Dan membuat Ibunda Permaisuri cemas?" sahut Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar andalannya.

Itachi berdeham pelan, berdecak dan menggumam, "kenapa kau selalu menganggap serius ucapanku? Aku hanya bercanda."

Keduanya kembali berjalan pelan dalam diam, hingga akhirnya Itachi kembali buka suara. "Kudengar, Ibunda Permaisuri ikut andil merawat gadis asing itu. Siapa namanya?"

"Kitsune," jawab Sasuke masih dengan ekspresi datar.

Itachi mengangguk, "ya. Kitsune. Nama yang aneh untuk seorang wanita," katanya dengan kernyitan dalam. "Ngomong-ngomong, bukankah aneh jika Ibunda harus turun tangan dalam hal ini? Setelah kesehatannya membaik dan mendengar mengenai gadis asing itu, setiap pagi, Ibunda sengaja datang ke Paviliun Kirin untuk merawat Kitsune. Aku mendapat laporan dari kasim, Ibunda sendirilah yang membantu Kitsune minum obat, terkadang beliau pula yang menyuapinya makan. Apa menurutmu itu wajar?"

Sasuke terdiam, ekspresinya terlihat datar, namun otaknya mencerna semua informasi yang disampaikan oleh Itachi. Benar. Ini sangat aneh dan diluar kebiasaan.

"Apa menurutmu Ayahanda Kaisar akan menjadikannya selir baru?" tanya Itachi dengan dengusan meremehkan. "Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi saat Sasuke mendelik ke arahnya. "Kudengar gadis asing itu sangat cantik, dan apa kau lupa, Ayahanda Kaisar berhutang nyawa padanya."

"Itu tidak bisa dijadikan alasan untuk menikahi rakyat jelata itu!" jawab Sasuke dengan gigi gemertuk. "Umur Kitsune bahkan lebih muda dariku."

"Dan menurutmu itu bisa menghentikan keinginan Yang Mulia?" Itachi tertawa hambar setelahnya, namun kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Ibunya sudah sangat sabar, berbagi suami dengan begitu banyak wanita, jika kali ini beliau harus berbagi lagi, Itachi tidak tahu siapa yang harus dibencinya; gadis asing itu, ketidakberuntungan ibunya, atau takdir yang tidak bersahabat. "Ada apa?" tanyanya, sementara matanya mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke. Itachi menekuk dahinya, tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, seorang gadis remaja berpakaian kerajaan berjalan anggun menuju taman istana. "Apa itu dia?" tanyanya penuh penekanan.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, matanya menatap tajam Naruto yang kini duduk di atas sebuah kursi batu di pinggir kolam teratai. "Bagaimana kalau kita memberinya salam?" usul Itachi, terdengar mencemooh.

Sasuke baru saja hendak menolak, namun sedikit terlambat karena Itachi sudah berjalan dengan langkah panjang-panjang menuju tempat gadis remaja itu duduk.

"Beruntung sekali aku bisa bertemu denganmu di sini!" tukas Itachi dengan nada ramah dipaksakan. "Perkenalkan, aku; Uchiha Itachi- Putra Mahkota Kekaisaran Ame." Perlahan Naruto menoleh ke arahnya, dahinya ditekuk, tidak ada balasan senyum dari bibir merahnya saat Itachi mengulas senyum yang terlihat menawan. "Berani sekali kau tidak berdiri dan memberi hormat kepada kami!" tambahnya terdengar tajam.

Naruto tersenyum lembut, namun senyum itu bukan ditujukan untuk kedua pria muda yang berdiri di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum untuk dirinya sendiri, menertawakan takdir yang membawa dirinya kembali masuk ke dalam lingkungan istana.

Dalam diam, Sasuke memperhatikan gadis asing yang baru dikenalnya selama dua minggu. Dengan gaun kerajaan, perhiasan serta riasan wajah, gadis asing itu terlihat seperti seorang _putri_, pikirnya. Sekarang ia sangat yakin, ayahnya tengah merencanakan sesuatu untuk gadis asing ini, dan entah kenapa, pemikiran Itachi tadi membuatnya sedikit terganggu.

Gadis remaja itu mendelik tajam. "Aku hanya rakyat jelata yang tidak tahu aturan istana," ujarnya kalem. "Apa aku harus bersujud di depan kalian sebagai penghormatan?" sindirnya dengan nada halus.

Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, di dalam hati ia bertepuk tangan atas keberanian gadis asing yang berani menatap matanya secara langsung. Itachi terperangah, saat menatap langsung kedua bola mata milik Naruto. Gadis asing di depannya itu memiliki warna bola mata yang memesona. Bola mata itu seolah menyedotnya dirinya, membuat kemarahan di dalam hatinya sedikit meredup.

"Kau pasti senang, mulai sekarang, hidupmu akan berlimpah emas, perak serta pakaian dengan kualitas terbaik," ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba, membuyarkan lamunan singkat Itachi. Nada suaranya terdengar tajam saat mengatakannya. Mengenyampingkan tata krama istana, dia mendudukkan diri di atas kursi batu di sebelah kanan Naruto, sementara Itachi mengikutinya beberapa detik kemudian.

"Yang Mulia akan terus menghadiahimu emas permata, kau pasti sangat senang," sahut Itachi, mendukung ucapan Sasuke.

"Calon selir baru Kekaisaran Ame," sindir Sasuke tajam.

"Apa?" bentak Naruto yang dengan gerakan cepat menyambar kerah pakaian kerajaan yang dikenakan oleh Sasuke. Di tempat duduknya, Itachi mengerjapkan mata, terlalu takjub akan apa yang baru saja terjadi. "Kau mau aku memotong lidahmu?" desis Naruto dengan tatapan mengancam.

Ucapan Naruto sukses membuat Itachi tergelak, pria itu bahkan harus menutup mulutnya agar tawanya berhenti saat Naruto meliriknya tajam. Itachi berdeham, menghentikan tawanya dan kembali memasang ekspresi serius. "Berani sekali kau mengancam Pangeran dari Ame. Kau sudah siap kehilangan kepala rupanya?"

Naruto menyipitkan mata dan menjawab dengan dagu terangkat. "Sikap kalian sangat pongah. Kalian ingin merasakan tajamnya pedangku rupanya?"

"Hunusan pedangmu tidak akan mengenai kami jika kepalamu sudah terlepas dari badanmu," ejek Sasuke datar. "Seharusnya kau tahu diri, kau pikir kau sedang bicara dengan siapa? Sudah mulai tinggi hati rupanya. Pikiranmu pasti melayang, terlalu senang karena berandai menjadi selir- kaisar."

"Kalian jangan main-main!" desis Naruto, mulai tidak nyaman. Menjadi selir tidak pernah ada di dalam khayalannya, terlebih menjadi selir seorang kaisar yang memiliki usia sama dengan ayahmu. Tidak. Ini mungkin hanya mimpi buruk dan akan berakhir setelah dia bangun nanti.

Sasuke menepis cengkraman tangan Naruto dari kerah pakaiannya.

"Aku hanya menginginkan kebebasanku," ujar Naruto terdengar putus asa. Keinginanya itu mengagetkan kedua pangeran yang duduk di sisi kiri dan kanannya. Remaja wanita itu memejamkan mata, mencoba mengingat bau gurun yang kini sangat dirindukannya. "Aku ingin kembali ke gurun. Hanya itu yang kuinginkan."

"Yang benar saja!" dengus Sasuke tajam.

Itachi menimpalinya dengan tawa renyah. Benar kata Sasuke. Yang benar saja. Rakyat jelata selalu memimpikan untuk bisa masuk ke dalam lingkungan istana, sementara gadis asing ini menginginkan kembali ke gurun? Naif!

"Aku tidak meminta kalian untuk percaya," balas Naruto tenang. "Berada di dalam sangkar emas ini bukan keinginanku. Bukan tujuanku." Tambahnya dengan tatapan menerawang jauh. "Suatu perintah remeh di tempat ini bisa menjadi keputusan mutlak yang paling mengerikan," tambahnya parau, membuat kedua pria muda di sampingnya menoleh ke arahnya. "Aku tidak bisa hidup di tempat yang membuatku takut setiap detiknya." Naruto menghela napas panjang, memberi jeda, lalu kembali bicara. "Perhatian Paduka, sekecil apapun itu merupakan suatu berkah sekaligus kutukan."

Ketiganya terdiam lama setelahnya. Lalu Sasuke berdiri, berjalan lebih dekat ke pinggir kolam. Diletakkannya kedua tangannya di belakang punggung, sebelum akhirnya dia membuka suara. "Jangan melakukan hal yang bodoh jika kau menginginkan kebebasanmu kembali, pikirkanlah dengan kepala dingin. Jika Ayahanda mengangkatmu menjadi selir, jangan pernah berpikir untuk melarikan diri. Hidupmu akan jauh lebih menderita jika kau nekat melakukannya. Ayahanda akan memburumu hingga waktu yang tidak bisa kau bayangkan."

Baik Sasuke dan Itachi tidak tahu mengapa kemarahan mereka pada gadis asing ini mendadak hilang. Ada perasaan aneh yang timbul diantara keduanya. Itachi merasa simpati, sementara Sasuke merasakan keinginan untuk melindungi. Aneh. Benar-benar aneh.

Tepat pada saat Naruto hendak membalas ucapan Sasuke, seorang kasim datang dengan langkah tergopoh-gopoh menuju ke arah ketiganya. "Hamba menghadap Pangeran Pertama dan Pangeran Keempat!" serunya, seraya ber_kowtow._

"Bangun!" perintah Itachi tegas. "Berita apa yang kau bawa?"

"Lapor, Pangeran Pertama, Yang Mulia Kaisar memerintahkan Anda, Pangeran Keempat serta Nona Kitsune untuk menghadap ke balairung istana. Para pejabat penting, Pangeran Kedua serta Pangeran Ketiga sudah berkumpul di sana saat ini. Yang Mulia Kaisar bahkan mengundang Permaisuri untuk bergabung."

"Aku juga harus datang?" pekik Naruto pelan. Entah kenapa hal ini membuatnya cemas dan gelisah. "Mungkin ada kesalahan. Rasanya tidak mungkin jika aku diminta menghadap ke balairung istana."

"Maaf, Nona!" jawab kasim itu dengan wajah menunduk. "Perintah Yang Mulia sangat jelas, Anda diperintahkan untuk menghadap sekarang juga."

"Apa lagi yang kita tunggu?" ujar Itachi tenang. "Kita hanya diminta untuk menghadap. Kenapa kau harus cemas?" tanyanya pada Naruto. "Kau bersikap seolah-olah akan dihadapkan pada alat pancung.

Mudah bagi Itachi untuk mengatakannya. Namun bagi Naruto, panggilan ini terasa jauh lebih mengerikan. Dia yakin, sangat yakin, apapun keputusan Kaisar hari ini, akan mengubah masa depannya menjadi lebih baik, atau sebaliknya.

.

.

.

Naruto terus berjalan di belakang Itachi dan Sasuke dengan keanggunan yang mencengangkan. Dia sendiri sama sekali tidak menyangka jika tata krama istana yang pernah dipelajarinya dulu ternyata masih melekat di otaknya dengan baik.

Setelah berjalan selama lima belas menit, mereka pun tiba di ambang pintu istana kekaisaran yang berwarna merah. Segala sesuatu di tempat itu memberikan kesan kekuatan, keagungan dan kekuasan. Naruto menundukkan kepala saat mereka memasuki balai yang tak berdinding. Ruangan itu disangga oleh enam buah pilar kokoh yang terbuat dari batu berwarna biru.

Itachi dan Sasuke segera memberi hormat dan segera menempati tempat mereka setelah diperintahkan oleh kaisar.

Dengan gerakan anggun dan penuh penghormatan, Naruto berjalan ke tengah ruangan. "Hamba memberi hormat pada Yang Mulia," katanya sambil membungkuk hormat.

Di singgasananya, Fugaku duduk dengan punggung tegak. Mata tajamnya mengamati setiap gerakan tubuh gadis remaja yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya. Di sebelah kanannya, Mikoto duduk dengan pakaian _kebesarannya_, ekspresinya terlihat senang namun penuh misteri.

"Kitsune?!" panggil Fugaku dengan suara berat, membuat orang-orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu semakin menundukkan kepala.

Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di atas lantai, lalu meletakkan keningnya di atas punggung tangannya. "Hamba, Yang Mulia," jawabnya dengan suara lembut.

Sikapnya jelas mengagetkan para pejabat dan pangeran yang berada di tempat itu. Bagaimana mungkin seorang rakyat jelata memiliki sikap santun seperti yang ditunjukkan oleh Naruto saat ini. Dalam hati mereka mulai bertanya-tanya, siapa gadis asing ini sebenarnya?

"Angkat kepalamu!" titah Fugaku.

"Hamba tidak berani, Yang Mulia. Hamba sungguh tidak pantas untuk menatap wajah Yang Mulia."

"Apa kau takut padaku?" tanya Sang Kaisar.

Sesaat Naruto terdiam. Dia harus memberikan jawaban dengan hati-hati. Takut terhadap kaisar sama artinya mengatakan jika kaisar seorang penguasa yang bertangan besi. Menjawab tidak takut terhadap kaisar, sama artinya dengan tidak mengakui kekuasaan kaisar.

"Maaf atas kelancangan hamba, Yang Mulia." Naruto memulai jawabannya dengan suara merdu. "Yang Mulia, Anda adalah Kaisar yang adil. Dibawah kepemimpinan Anda, negeri makmur, rakyat cukup sandang, pangan. Negeri ini jauh dari bencana, langit pastilah sangat menyayangi Anda. Apalah arti hambamu ini, bagaimana bisa hamba menatap wajah Anda, Yang Mulia?" katanya, panjang lebar. "Beribu maaf, Yang Mulia. Karena ketidakmampuan hamba, hamba tidak mengenali sosok agung Anda saat pertama kali bertemu. Hamba pantas mati."

Jawaban Naruto membuat ruangan itu sunyi senyap.

Fugaku tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban itu. "Dengarkan titahku!" ujarnya kemudian. Suaranya menggema, membuat orang-orang disekitarnya seketika berlutut. "Mulai saat ini, Kitsune, anak rakyat jelata dari Gurun Suna, aku angkat menjadi dayang pribadiku."

Hati Naruto mencelos saat mendengar titah tersebut. Menolak sama dengan mati. Lalu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

"Karena pengorbanan dirinya, aku masih bisa bernapas hingga detik ini," tambah Fugaku tenang. "Oleh karena itu, aku menganugerahinya gelar bangsawan. Mulai detik ini, aku menamaimu Naruto." Pria itu sejenak terdiam, tersenyum tipis saat melihat tubuh Naruto bergetar saat ia mengatakannya. "Kitsune adalah nama saat kau menjadi gadis gurun. Dan di sini, di istana milikku ini, kau akan dipanggil dengan nama baru; Naruto." Fugaku sengaja memakai nama itu untuk memancing reaksi Naruto. Dia perlu meyakinkan dirinya sendiri mengenai identitas gadis remaja yang telah menyelamatkannya. "Apa kau tidak menyukai anugrah yang kuberikan padamu?" tanya Fugaku penuh penekanan.

"Terima kasih, Yang Mulia." Jawab Naruto dengan suara bergetar. Kenapa takdir kembali mempermainkannya? Kenapa dia harus kembali terkurung di dalam istana?

Fugaku mengangguk senang, sementara Mikoto ikut tersenyum bahagia untuk Naruto. "Permaisuri Mikoto sendiri yang akan mengajarimu tata krama istana. Dia akan mengajarimu membaca, menulis, dan kemampuan yang harus dimiliki seorang _putri_."

"Mohon ampun, Yang Mulia!" seru seorang pejabat istana yang merasa jika anugrah yang diberikan pada Naruto sudah melewati batas. "Dayang Naruto bukan seorang putri, mengapa dia harus mempelajari hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan keputrian?"

"Karena dia akan menjadi menantuku," jawab Fugaku mutlak, membuat tubuh Naruto membeku seketika. Keputusan Fugaku ini membuat dirinya berada dalam masalah besar. Dia yakin, banyak orang di istana ini tidak menyukai keputusan akhir Sang Kaisar terhadapnya. "Saat usiamu kurasa cukup, aku akan menikahkanmu secara resmi dengan salah satu putraku."

Seorang pejabat lain yang memiliki tubuh agak gemuk segera maju, lalu membungkuk dalam. Pria itu memiliki tubuh pendek membuat jubah pakaian dinasnya menyapu lantai giok di bawahnya. "Mohon ampun, Yang Mulia." Serunya dengan nada terdengar ketakutan. Salah bicara sedikit saja bisa membuat kepalanya terpisah dari badan. "Beribu maaf, Yang Mulia, Dayang Naruto berasal dari kalangan rakyat jelata, bagaimana bisa dia menikah dengan salah satu pangeran?"

Wajah Fugaku mengeras mendengarnya. Dia menggebrak tangan kursi tahtanya yang terbuat dari giok, membuat para pejabat serta pangeran yang berada di tempat itu bersujud, memohon ampun. "Siapa yang berani menanyakan latar belakang gadis yang berjasa menyelamatkan nyawaku?" raungnya marah. "Baik. Kalau kalian tidak puas, sekarang aku akan membuat kalian semakin tidak puas. Saat Naruto berusia dua puluh tahun, aku akan menikahkannya dengan Pangeran Keempat. Naruto akan menjadi istri sah Pangeran Keempat. Itu menjadi keputusanku!"

"Mohon Yang Mulia mencabut titah!" seru pejabat-pejabat itu dengan suara memohon. Menikahkan seorang pangeran dengan rakyat jelata jelas melanggar aturan istana. Mereka bisa menerima jika Naruto yang saat ini menjadi dayang berstatus sebagai selir, namun menjadi istri sah? Hal itu harus ditolak dengan keras.

"Mohon ampun, Yang Mulia," seru pejabat lainnya. "Bukankah lebih baik jika Dayang Naruto dijadikan selir? Kedudukan itu lebih pantas daripada menjadi istri sah Pangeran Keempat."

"Siapa yang berani mempertanyakan titahku ini?" teriaknya membuat bulu kuduk meremang, ketakutan. Fugaku sangat marah. Benar-benar marah. Ingin rasanya dia mengatakan jati diri Naruto yang sebenarnya, namun hal itu ditekannya dalam-dalam. "Pangeran Keempat, apa kau juga menolak titahku ini?!" raung Fugaku dengan wajah memerah, marah.

Sasuke segera maju, berdiri untuk kemudian berlutut di samping Naruto yang masih menundukkan kepala dalam. "Hamba menerima titah, Ayahanda Kaisar. Terima kasih untuk anugrah yang Ayahanda berikan." Ucapnya sebelum bersujud sebanyak tiga kali untuk mengucapkan rasa terima kasih. Sasuke segera memberi Naruto kode, setengah hati Naruto pun melakukan apa yang diminta oleh Sasuke, dengan suara pelan dia menghaturkan terima kasih atas anugrah yang diberikan padanya, lalu bersujud sebanyak tiga kali.

Fugaku tertawa senang saat Naruto melakukannya. Kemarahannya yang meledak-ledak tadi menguap hilang seketika.

Para pejabat dan pangeran yang hadir di ruangan itu mencatat di dalam hati; gadis asing ini sudah berhasil merebut perhatian dan hati kaisar. Para pejabat yang tidak suka mulai memikirkan cara untuk menendang Naruto secepatnya dari dalam istana. Mereka harus membuat kaisar tidak menyukainya. Sementara pejabat yang memiliki kepentingan lain, memikirkan cara untuk mendekati Naruto untuk memuluskan langkah politiknya.

.

.

.

Siang itu, di luar istana, angin bertiup lembut, awan berarak, burung bernyanyi merdu, seolah menyambut lembaran baru kehidupan Naruto dibalik tembok tinggi Istana Ame.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Hai... untuk yang suka neror, nih saya udah update kelanjutannya yah.**

**Beberapa pertanyaan pembaca dichap sebelumnya sudah saya jawab dichap ini. ^^**

**Mengenai sampai berapa chapter fic ini, saya belum tahu secara pasti, karena ingin menjaga alurnya agar tidak terlalu terburu-buru.**

**Dan teruntuk; Senju Tsuri, kamu jengkel nungguin update fic ini? Saya juga kesel ngadapin pembaca seperti kamu yang tahunya hanya menuntut! #KibasRambut**

**Makasih untuk dukungannya! Semoga kalian menikmati chap ini seperti saya menikmati saat mengetik dan memeriksanya ulang. Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya, Teman-teman! (:**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Tragedy, hurt/comfort, fantasy**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian ataupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya! **

**Selamat membaca!**

**Golden Cage**

**Chapter 11 : Alasan Sasuke**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Minato menatap ke sekelilingnya, bukit-bukit hijau menjulang tinggi, langit biru tak berawan, serta sang angin yang bertiup sepoi membawa alunan suara kecapi bersamanya. Siapa yang bermain kecapi di kaki bukit terpencil seperti ini? Dan kenapa aku bisa berada disini? Tanyanya di dalam hati, tidak mengerti.

Kaisar Konoha itu berjalan dengan pakaian _kebesarannya _menuju tepian sungai yang berbatu, dia menyipitkan mata, melihat sebuah titik kecil di kejauhan yang semakin lama semakin membesar. Titik kecil dikejauhan itu ternyata sebuah perahu yang berlayar ke arahnya. Minato menajamkan pendengarannya, suara alunan kecapi itu berasal dari perahu.

Minato mundur beberapa langkah saat perahu itu menepi, dan berhenti tepat beberapa meter di depannya. Perahu dengan layar brokat di depannya itu terlihat seperti perahu milik bangsawan. Ia kembali mengernyit saat tidak mendapati pengayuh perahu di atas perahu itu.

Kalah oleh rasa penasarannya, ia memutuskan untuk naik ke atas perahu, tubuhnya bergoyang saat tiba-tiba perahu yang dinaikinya kembali bergerak dan berlayar di atas air sungai yang tenang.

Minato berjalan dengan gaya terhormat. Disibaknya kain sutra yang menjadi tirai masuk ke dalam perahu. Pria itu kembali mengernyit keheranan, bagian dalam perahu itu kosong namun sangat luas, tidak seperti kelihatannya dari luar. Dengan hati-hati dia melangkah masuk, suara kecapi kembali terdengar namun terkesan begitu jauh. Aroma harum dupa menyapa indra penciumannya saat ia melangkah semakin jauh. Dimana aku pernah mencium wangi ini? Tanyanya di dalam hati, otaknya mulai mengingat-ngingat. Benar. Wangi ini sama seperti wangi Paviliun Magnolia saat selir kesayangannya masih hidup.

"Kushina?!" teriak Minato keras. Dengan langkah lebih cepat dia berjalan menuju pintu lain di dalam perahu itu. Pria itu kembali terkejut. Saat ini dia berada di sebuah taman kerajaan. Bunga-bunga ditanam berkelompok sesuai dengan jenisnya dan sangat langka.

Tiap tangkai bunga yang ditanam di taman itu mengeluarkan bau harum, mengundang puluhan kupu-kupu serta kumbang untuk menikmati serta mencuri sari darinya. Minato menatap takjub, taman yang dimiliki olehnya bahkan tidak seindah taman ini. Ia memperlambat langkahnya, seolah tersihir hingga ia lupa tujuan awalnya datang ke tempat ini.

Suara alunan kecapi kembali terdengar, memulihkannya dari sihir yang sejenak memerangkapnya. "Kushina?" gumamnya lirih. Minato kembali berjalan cepat, setengah berlari untuk mencari asal suara kecapi. Keringat sebesar biji jagung mulai terlihat di pelipisnya, napasnya memburu karena lelah, namun hal itu tidak menyurutkan tekadnya untuk terus mencari.

Di kejauhan, ia melihat sebuah gazebo tua yang terlihat tidak cocok dengan taman indah ini. Gazebo itu seharusnya berdiri megah, dengan warna merah, emas serta ditopang oleh pilar-pilar kayu berkualitas terbaik, pikir Minato.

Suara kecapi terdengar semakin keras saat ia melangkah semakin dekat ke arah gazebo. Minato terhenyak, di dalam gazebo itu- seorang wanita berambut pirang sepunggung duduk memunggunginya, tangannya yang terampil menari di atas senar kecapi. "Anda datang?" tanya wanita itu terdengar merdu di telinga Minato.

Suara kecapi berhenti. Remaja wanita itu berdiri lalu berbalik dengan sikap anggun, kemudian menatap Minato dengan senyum memesona.

Minato membeku di tempat, bola mata yang menatapnya itu berwarna sama dengan bola mata miliknya. "Naruto?" panggilnya dengan nada getir. Kakinya gemetar saat ia memaksa untuk berjalan mendekat ke arah remaja wanita yang masih menyunggingkan senyum yang sangat cantik. "Apa kau Naruto?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak yakin. Ah, mungkinkah dia sudah mati hingga putri kesayangannya datang untuk menjemputnya?

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, gaun berwarna lavender itu sedikit terayun saat ia melakukannya. Dengan tenang ia membantu Minato untuk berjalan naik melewati beberapa anak tangga batu menuju gazebo. "Hanya karena musim silih datang dan pergi, tahun berganti membuat Anda lupa pada putri Anda sendiri, Ayahanda?" tanya Naruto dengan suara lembut.

Dibantu oleh Naruto, pria itu pun duduk di atas kursi bulat terbuat dari marmer putih terbaik. Tatapannya tak lepas dari sosok putrinya yang terlihat begitu cantik dalam balutan gaun sederhana serta perhiasan yang menurutnya tidak sepadan dengan statusnya sebagai putri dari Kaisar Konoha. Naruto seharusnya memakai perhiasan terbaik. Rambut panjangnya seharusnya dihiasi oleh giok, batu permata serta emas nomor satu.

"Jadi benar, kau- Naruto?" gumam Minato lirih. Setetes air mata mulai jatuh dari sudut matanya. Hatinya sangat sakit karena tidak bisa melihat putri kandungnya tumbuh besar hingga menjadi remaja cantik. "Kau- putriku?"

Naruto kembali mengulurkam tangan kanannya, menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipi ayahnya dengan ibu jarinya. "Apa yang Ayahanda tangisi?" tanyanya lirih. "Bukankah ini keinginan Ayahanda?"

Minato terdiam, menunduk. Kedua tangannya memerangkap tangan Naruto dipipinya. Tidak. Dia tidak mau melepaskan kehangatan yang menguar dari tangan putrinya. Semua ini kesalahannya. Salahnya hingga ia kehilangan Kushina serta Naruto secara bersamaan.

"Kenapa Ayahanda terlihat sangat kurus?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan nada cemas, membuat Minato semakin menuduk dan menangis semakin deras. "Bagaimana Ayahanda bisa melindungi rakyat jika Ayahanda tidak bisa melindungi diri sendiri?"

"Naruto, ayah-"

"Berhenti mencariku. Berhenti mencemaskanku," potong Naruto. Dengan lembut dia menggenggam tangan kurus Minato. "Aku baik-baik saja. Mereka menjagaku."

Minato mendongak. "Mereka?" tanyanya.

Naruto mengangguk pelan, tersenyum dan melirik ke arah kanan. Minato mengikuti tatapan putrinya, di kejauhan ia melihat lima orang pria serta satu orang wanita berdiri, berjajar rapi. Minato tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah keenamnya, karena kabut tipis menghalangi pandangannya, menyulitkannya untuk mengenali keenam orang yang berdiri itu.

"Kembali padaku, Naruto." Mohon Minato lirih. "Ayah sangat merindukanmu," tambahnya cepat. "Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu kepulanganmu?"

"Ananda akan kembali jika sudah waktunya," jawab Naruto lembut. "Karena itu, Ayahanda harus tetap kuat, tidak akan lama hingga aku pulang. Berjanji padaku!"

"Apa yang harus aku janjikan?" tanya Minato parau. Suaranya nyaris hilang karena rasa sakit yang menyerang dadanya dengan hebat. Kerinduannya pada Naruto menggerogoti hatinya, melumpuhkan otaknya hingga terkadang ia putus asa dan ingin mengakhiri hidupnya.

"Jaga diri Ayahanda dengan baik," pinta Naruto. "Dan saat aku kembali, tolong kenali aku!" tambahnya sebelum menghilang ke dalam kabut pekat yang secara tiba-tiba datang membawa tubuhnya pergi.

Melihat hal itu, Minato berdiri, berlari mengejar kabut yang membawa pergi putrinya. "Jangan bawa putriku pergi!" teriaknya parau. Minato terus berlari. Berlari. Terus berlari hingga akhirnya ia terbangun dengan napas putus-putus serta air mata yang terus turun dikedua pipinya.

Mimpi. Akhirnya Naruto datang menemuinya di dalam mimpi.

Minato terus menangis tanpa suara. Sementara kasim, tabib serta dayang yang menjaganya berlutut, ikut merasakan kesedihan yang melanda Kaisar mereka. Untuk hari ini saja, Minato akan menangis, karena besok ia akan menepati janjinya pada Naruto. Ia akan hidup dengan baik, menjaga diri dan menjadi Kaisar yang bisa melindungi rakyatnya.

.

.

.

Beberapa pejabat kerajaan keluar dari dalam balairung dengan perasaan yang hampir serupa. Melihat dari ekspresi wajah mereka, Obito tahu betul jika para pejabat itu bertanya-tanya alasan dibalik keputusan kaisarnya yang tidak masuk akal.

Pangeran kedua dari Kerajaan Ame itu melirik sekilas ke arah gadis remaja yang kini berdiri di samping Sasuke dengan keanggunan seorang putri raja. Mau tidak mau hal itu menggelitik rasa ingin tahunya. Siapa sebenarnya Naruto? Kenapa ayahnya menahannya di istana ini? Terlebih cara yang digunakan ayahnya untuk mengurung gadis itu terlalu luar biasa. Kaisar mengikat gadis itu melalui pertunangan dengan Pangeran Keempat yang merupakan putra kesayangan sang kaisar. Di dalam istana ini siapa yang tidak tahu jika Sasuke merupakan putra kesayangan kaisar. Sebenarnya selama ini Obito juga penasaran, kenapa ayahnya lebih memilih Itachi sebagai penerusnya dibandingkan Sasuke. Pasti ada alasan kuat dibalik keputusan ayahnya itu.

"Tolong jangan katakan jika kau menyukai Naruto!"

Bisikan Sai itu mengembalikan Obito dari lamunan singkatnya. Ia melirik ke arah Sai yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan sebuah senyum palsu. "Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu!" balas Obito dengan nada mengacam.

"Ah..." sahut Sai santai. "Apa nyalimu mendadak ciut? Kau takut berhadapan dengan Pangeran Keempat? Atau kau takut berhadapan dengan kemurkaan Ayahanda Kaisar?" ledek Sai, masih dengan senyum palsu andalannya.

Obito tersenyum kecil, dan menjawab penuh wibawa. "Aku tahu cara menempatkan diri. Dan asal kau tahu- benar, aku tidak mau berurusan dengan Sasuke. Aku juga tidak mau menghadapi kemarahan Ayahanda untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tidak seperti dirimu, aku masih sangat sayang dengan kepalaku ini." Katanya sebelum berbalik meninggalkan balairung bersama dua orang pejabat istana yang berjalan disisi kiri dan kanannya, meninggalkan Sai yang menatap kepergiannya dengan acuh.

Disisi lain, setelah pertemuan itu selesai, dua orang kasim dan empat orang pelayan diperintahkan untuk mengantar Naruto ke kediamannya. Sasuke yang melihat ekspresi Naruto segera mengambil langkah, dengan sikap santun dia berjalan memdampingi Naruto dan memerintahkan dayang serta kasim yang memdampingi mereka untuk berjalan agak jauh.

"Apa perintahmu itu tidak berlebihan?" tanya Naruto tanpa melirik ke arah belakang. Ia dan Sasuke terus berjalan berdampingan melewati taman-taman kerajaan serta paviliun-paviliun yang berdiri megah di dalam komplek istana itu.

Sasuke berjalan dengan kedua lengan di belakang punggung. Sejenak dia menghentikan langkah, melambaikan tangan ke udara, memerintahkan dayang dan kasim untuk berhenti mengikuti langkahnya.

Para dayang dan kasim itu segera membungkuk dalam, lalu berjalan mundur beberapa langkah, sebelum kembali berdiri tegak, berjajar rapi, memberi ruang untuk pangeran mereka bicara empat mata dengan tunangannya.

Sasuke mengamit siku tangan Naruto, menuntunnya untuk berjalan menuju sebuah gazebo bergaya Cina klasik dengan ukiran rumit, serta atap berundak dengan patung berukuran kecil berbentuk seekor naga di atas puncaknya. Gazebo dari kayu itu dicat merah, dengan sedikit sentuhan emas, sebuah meja batu diletakkan di dalamnya, serta empat buah kursi nyaman sebagai pelengkapnya. Di depan mereka terhampar kolam berair jernih dengan ikan koi berjumlah banyak, berwarna-warni, berenang bebas di dalamnya.

Cantik, pikir Naruto mengagumi pemandangan di depan matanya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau tanyakan?" ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba, memutus keheningan panjang diantara mereka.

Naruto membalikkan badan dengan cepat, sama sekali tidak terlihat anggun. "Kenapa kau menerima pertunangan yang menggelikan ini?" ia balik bertanya dengan kedua mata memicing, menatap langsung kedua mata milik Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan menuju sisi gazebo, tangannya berpegangan erat pada pagar kayu yang membatasi gazebo tersebut dari kolam ikan. "Aku melakukannya untuk kepentinganku sendiri," jawabnya jujur. "Apa kau berharap aku menolak keputusan Ayahanda? Apa kau sadar apa konsekuensi yang kudapat jika aku melakukannya?"

Naruto mengangkat sebelah bahunya dan menjawab ringan. "Kaisar akan menghukummu tentu saja. Apalagi?"

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya, dan kau masih bertanya alasan mengapa aku tidak menolak pertunangan ini?"

"Aku yakin kau memiliki alasan lain," sahut Naruto cepat. "Kau memiliki alasan lain. Iya, kan?" ujarnya lagi, menyelidik.

"Kau terlalu pintar untuk ukuran gadis gurun," balas Sasuke datar. Untuk pertama kalinya dia menatap lurus ke dalam mata Naruto, seolah mencari sesuatu di dalam bola mata berwarna safir milik gadis remaja itu. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanyanya tajam, membuat Naruto mengangkat dagunya tinggi dan balas menjawab tidak kalah tajam. "Aku bertanya terlebih dahulu padamu. Kenapa aku harus menjawab pertanyaanmu jika kau juga tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku?"

Sasuke mendengus dan menjawab dengan nada lebih ramah. "Kau sungguh pandai berkelit."

"Apa boleh kuanggap sebagai pujian?"

"Terserah," balas Sasuke tenang. "Jadi, siapa dirimu sebenarnya? Apa ada sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui namun sudah Ayahanda ketahui?"

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya. Susah sekali membuat Sasuke menjawab pertanyaannya. "Kaisar hanya merasa berhutang nyawa padaku. Apalagi?" jelasnya mulai tidak sabar. Tidak mungkin, kan jika dia mengakui mengenai jati dirinya pada seorang pangeran asing yang belum diketahui keberpihakannya.

Tidak mungkin hanya itu alasannya, pikir Sasuke tenang. Pria itu kembali menyempitkan mata, menilai Naruto lewat tatapan tajamnya. Apa mungkin gadis ini merupakan keturunan bangsawan Suna? Tapi kenapa dia hidup di gurun? Ataukah dia keturunan Uchiha? Tapi warna bola matanya jelas menampik jika Naruto salah satu keturunan Uchiha. Atau dia berasal dari keluarga bangsawan Kekaisaran Konoha? Tapi suku di tanah Konoha jarang memiliki rambut hitam legam.

"Tidak perlu menilaiku seperti itu, Pangeran Keempat!" ujar Naruto terdengar seperti protes. "Yang perlu kau ketahui, aku bukan orang jahat. Aku tidak memiliki niat jahat, dan seperti apa yang kau sampaikan sebelumnya; ini takdir." Gadis itu menarik napas panjang, membalikkan tubuh dan kembali bertanya. "Sekarang, boleh aku tahu alasanmu menerimaku?"

Sasuke terdiam cukup lama, tatapannya menerawang saat ia menatap jauh ke depan. "Kau tidak perlu tahu mengenai alasan utamaku," katanya kemudian. "Yang penting, kau harus bisa bersikap baik. Belajarlah dengan rajin, turuti nasihat ibuku. Jangan melakukan kesalahan sekecil apapun. Jangan pernah membantah Kaisar. Jika Kaisar menyayangimu, hidupmu akan terjamin."

"Kenapa terdengar seperti kutukan untukku?" kata Naruto dengan ketenangan yang mengagumkan. "Kasih sayang Kaisar merupakan berkah sekaligus kutukan," tambahnya saat Sasuke menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat. "Aku pasti memiliki banyak musuh karenanya. Dayang-dayang lama tidak akan menyukai keberadaanku, belum lagi para pejabat serta-"

"Selama Kaisar berada disisimu maka posisimu aman," potong Sasuke cepat. "Karena itu, hati-hati dengan tindak-tanduk serta ucapanmu. Kesalahan kecil saja bisa menjadi senjata bagi musuh untuk menyingkirkanmu."

"Kau memperingatkanku?" tanya Naruto dengan satu alis terangkat.

Sasuke menegakkan punggungnya dan menjawab dingin, "aku menasehatimu." Pungkasnya sebelum berbalik pergi meninggalkan Naruto di belakangnya.

Dengan langkah lebar ia terus berjalan menuju kediamannya. Kedatangannya disambut lantang oleh dua orang penjaga pintu gerbang Paviliun Suzaku. Dengan ekspresi datar dia melangkah masuk melewati gerbang masuk paviliunnya, mengabaikan beberapa dayang, kasim serta pengawal yang membungkuk memberinya hormat.

Empat ekor serigala berlari menyambutnya dari dalam paviliun. Keempat serigala itu mengibaskan ekornya, masing-masing diantara keempatnya mencoba menarik perhatian Sasuke. "Kalian ingin bertemu dengan Nona kalian?" tanyanya sementara tangannya sibuk mengelus bulu-bulu keempat serigala itu penuh sayang secara bergantian.

Seolah mengerti, keempat serigala itu menyalak pelan, sementara ekor mereka bergerak semakin cepat. "Besok aku akan membawa kalian untuk menemuinya. Sekarang masuk dan tunggu aku di ruang tengah. Pergi!" perintahnya pelan yang langsung dilaksanakan oleh keempat serigala itu.

Sejenak Sasuke berdiri di tempat itu hingga keempat serigala milik Naruto menghilang, masuk ke dalam paviliun. Setelah itu, ia kembali berjalan, langkahnya pun membawa dirinya ke ruang belajar yang berada disisi barat paviliun miliknya. Dengan tegas dia mengatakan pada pengawalnya jika ia tidak mau diganggu oleh siapa pun, dan setelah mengatakannya tanpa menoleh ke belakang, Sasuke pun menutup pintu ganda ruang belajarnya.

Sasuke tahu pasti alasan kenapa ia tidak menolak perintah ayahnya itu. Gadis remaja yang kini berstatus sebagai tunangannya itu mengingatkannya pada gadis kecil yang pernah dilihatnya di Rouran, beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, namun tatapan matanya terlihat kosong. Dulu ia tidak bisa menyelamatkan gadis kecil itu, dan saat dia memiliki kemampuan untuk hal itu, orang kepercayaannya mengatakan jika gadis cilik yang ditemuinya di Rouran telah tiada. Rumah hiburan yang menjadi tempat tinggal gadis kecil itu serta penghuninya dibakar oleh orang-orang tidak dikenal, bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Mereka memiliki warna bola mata yang sama," gumam Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. Perlahan dia menarik laci kayu meja belajarnya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan kertas dari dalamnya. Dengan hati-hati ia membuka gulungan kertas dengan lukisan wajah gadis kecil yang pernah dilihatnya di Rouran.

Hingga saat ini dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia mau repot melukis wajah gadis kecil itu, lalu menyimpan hasilnya hingga detik ini. Mengerang lelah, ia pun mendudukkan diri di atas kursi belajarnya yang nyaman. "Kenapa Naruto mengingatkanku padamu?" tanyanya lirih. "Mungkin saja kau berhasil melarikan diri dan selamat. Iya, kan?" gumamnya setengah berbisik pada lukisan di tangannya. "Naruto bisa menjadi tamengku. Setidaknya Ayahanda tidak akan memaksaku untuk menikah dengan salah satu putri pejabat atau putri dari kerajaan lain untuk tujuan politik." Sasuke menekuk mulutnya ke atas setelah mengatakannya. "Jika ada kesempatan, aku akan mencarimu ke Rouran. Apabila kau masih hidup, tidak peduli apapun kastamu, apapun status dan pekerjaanmu, aku tetap akan membawamu ke dalam Istana Ame. Aku- akan melindungimu."

.

.

.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang langsung pulang ke kediamannya, Itachi memutuskan untuk menemani ibunya kembali ke kediamannya dan tinggal sebentar untuk mengobrol.

Para dayang sibuk menyiapkan makanan ringan serta teh untuk menjamu Itachi. Mikoto dan Itachi duduk di ruang tengah, memgobrol santai ditemani oleh air teh mengepul di dalam poci. "Ibu Suri?" panggil Itachi dengan ekspresi serius.

Mikoto menoleh ke arah putra sulungnya, meletakkan cangkir tehnya lalu melap mulutnya pelan dengan saputangan sutra miliknya. "Kau mau bertanya mengenai keputusan Yang Mulia?" tebak Mikoto, tepat sasaran. Itachi mengangguk pelan, membuat Mikoto mengambil napas panjang sebelum kembali bicara. "Yang Mulia sangat menyukai Naruto."

"Hal itu membuatku semakin penasaran. Bukankah biasanya Ayahanda mengangkat wanita yang disukainya menjadi selir?" kata Itachi santai, mengabaikan ekspresi ibunya yang kini menegur ketidaksopanannya. "Aku hanya mengatakan kebenaran saja," tambahnya cuek.

"Mulutmu bisa membuat kepalamu melayang," kata Mikoto, mengingatkan. "Kau sering menasehati adikmu, sementara kau sendiri sering berkata yang tidak seharusnya di hadapanku." Omel Mikoto dengan nada teguran keras.

"Anda ibuku. Bukankah aku bebas mengatakan apapun di depan ibuku sendiri?"

"Kau- Putra Mahkota, bukan rakyat jelata. Jaga sikapmu. Aku tidak suka kau menjelek-jelekkan Yang Mulia."

"Ibunda selalu membelanya," keluh Itachi kesal.

"Dia suamiku. Kaisar kita. Tentu saja aku harus melindungi dan membelanya," jawabnya tegas.

Walau hatimu sakit karenanya? Ujar Itachi di dalam hati. "Jadi kenapa Ayahanda memilih Sasuke untuk menjadi tunangan Naruto?" tanya Itachi kembali ke topik pembicaraan utama. Kepalanya menunduk, menatap jari tangannya yang bergerak memutari mulut cangkir tehnya. "Apa Ibunda tahu alasannya?"

Mikoto terdiam sejenak, memilih kalimat dengan hati-hati. "Kaisar berhutang nyawa pada Naruto. Dan sepertinya, keberadaan gadis itu membuat Kaisar bahagia. Asal kau tahu, sebenarnya Kaisar mendambakan memiliki seorang putri."

"Ayahanda ingin mengikat Naruto di dalam istana?" ujar Itachi dengan kedua alis menyatu. "Dengan menikahi salah satu pangeran, mau tidak mau, Naruto akan tetap tinggal di Istana Ame."

"Benar," sahut Mikoto tenang.

"Tapi kenapa dengan Sasuke?" tanya Itachi tidak mengerti. "Naruto bukan hanya dijadikan istri kedua Sasuke, tetapi menjadi istri pertama. Ini mengejutkan."

"Mengenai hal itu, aku sendiri tidak tahu." Ujar Mikoto jujur. "Namun melihat reaksi Perdana Menteri Hyuuga yang terlihat tenang mendengar titah Kaisar, aku yakin jika hal ini sudah dirundingkan dengan baik." Tambahnya dengan ekspresi serius. "Bantulah ibu untuk mengajari Naruto. Mengingat usianya saat ini, pastilah agak sulit untuk mengajarinya menghapal tata krama, membaca, menulis, menghapal puisi, menghapal kitab Tao dan Konfusius, bermain musik serta tugas-tugas di istana lainnya."

"Apa Ibunda sudah menunjuk seorang guru untuk mengajarinya?" tanya Itachi.

"Aku sudah meminta Guru Umino untuk datang menghadap. Aku akan menugaskannya untuk mengajar pelajaran keputrian, sementara untuk guru musik, aku menunjuk Guru Mizuki."

"Keduanya guru-guru terbaik. Apa tidak terlalu berlebihan?" Itachi bertanya dengan satu alis terangkat.

Mikoto menggelengkan kepala dan menjawab tenang. "Kaisar menginginkan guru terbaik untuk Naruto."

"Alasan lain yang harus kucari tahu," gumam Itachi sembari menyeruput teh merahnya nikmat.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, sesuai dengan janjinya, Sasuke membawa keempat ekor serigala milik Naruto menuju Paviliun Kirin. Keempat serigala itu terlihat gembira, seolah tahu jika mereka akan segera bertemu dengan tuannya.

"Sasuke?!"

Suara teriakan Itachi menghentikan langkah Sasuke. Pria itu berbalik, menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Di kejauhan, Itachi berdiri bersama para pelayannya. Pria itu melambaikan tangan, memanggil Sasuke untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

Sasuke bersiul pelan, memerintahkan keempat serigala di depannya untuk mengikuti langkahnya menuju Itachi. "Sasuke memberi hormat pada Pangeran Pertama," salamnya, sopan.

Itachi berdesis lalu menepuk punggung Sasuke yang masih sedikit membungkuk untuk memberinya hormat. "Kau bersikap seperti orang lain saja," katanya dengan helaan napas panjang. Itachi melirik ke arah empat serigala yang duduk patuh di kaki Sasuke. "Mau kemana?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari serigala yang kini menyalak padanya.

"Mereka ingin bertemu dengan tuannya," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Naruto ada di ruang belajar istana saat ini," ujar Itachi membuat Sasuke mengernyit. "Pelajarannya dimulai hari ini. Apa kau tidak tahu?"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan.

"Pelajarannya baru selesai sore nanti," kata Itachi lagi. "Bagaimana kalau kita latihan memanah sembari menunggu pelajarannya selesai?"

Sasuke menatap keempat serigala yang kini mendongak, seolah mengatakan jika mereka ingin segera bertemu dengan Naruto. "Tuan kalian tidak bisa diganggu hingga sore," katanya datar, membuat keempat serigala itu mengaik kecil, lalu menundukkan kepala, terlihat tidak bersemangat.

"Mereka mengerti ucapanmu?" tanya Itachi kagum. Pria itu berdeham, kembali pada sikap berwibawanya. "Katakan saja jika mereka bisa menemuinya sore nanti."

"Sebaiknya aku membawa mereka jalan-jalan keluar istana untuk berburu hingga sore," kata Sasuke kemudian. "Kalian mau berburu?" tanyanya yang langsung dijawab gonggongan antusias dari keempat serigala itu.

"Aku ikut," seru Itachi tiba-tiba. "Kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut?" tanya Itachi saat Sasuke menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. "Aku ikut, atau kau tidak akan pergi kemana pun. Titik." Katanya mutlak membuat Sasuke membuang muka dan mendengus keras karenanya.

Sementara itu di ruang belajar milik Mikoto, Naruto duduk dengan punggung tegak. Di atas meja belajarnya tergeletak empat harta karun cendekiawan(1). Gadis remaja itu menahan napas, suasana di dalam ruangan ini mengingatkannya akan masa lalu. Dulu, dia akan menyelinap keluar setiap kali gurunya datang untuk mengajarinya menulis, membaca serta mempelajari puisi yang sering membuatnya mual.

"Boleh aku tahu apa yang sedang kau lamunkan?"

Teguran Iruka membuat Naruto tersentak kaget. Ia mengulas senyum kecil, lalu mengangkat kuasnya untuk membuat huruf yang telah dicontohkan oleh gurunya. "Matahari," gumam Naruto pelan.

Iruka mencondongkan tubuhnya, memeriksa hasil pekerjaan murid barunya. Dengan ekspresi terkejut dia mengambil lembar kertas kerja milik Naruto lalu mengangkatnya. "Apa ini kali pertama kau menulis?" tanyanya tanpa melirik ke arah Naruto. Tulisan muridnya terlalu rapi untuk ukuran pemula.

"Saya sudah bisa menulis dan membaca, Guru." Jawab Naruto tanpa terdengar congkak.

"Keluargamu mengajarimu membaca dan menulis?" tanya Iruka penasaran, sementara tangannya mengembalikan kertas milik Naruto ke atas meja belajar. "Kau berasal dari keluarga cendekiawan?" selidik Iruka lagi.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Saya hanya gadis gurun. Saya harus bisa membaca dan menulis karena kakek saya sering meminta saya untuk membeli ramuan obat di kota. Jika saya tidak bisa membaca, bisa saja pedagang membohongi saya dengan memberikan barang lain dengan mutu rendah. Bukan begitu?" jelasnya panjang lebar, beralasan.

Walau mengangguk pelan, jelas Iruka tidak percaya begitu saja. Gadis remaja ini memiliki aura seorang bangsawan. Mungkin aku bisa bertanya perihal ini pada Permaisuri, pikir Iruka. "Kita hentikan pelajaran menulis. Sekarang dengarkan aku. Aku akan bacakan sajak milik Li Bai(2). Ulang setelah aku selesai. Mengerti?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan.

Iruka berjalan pelan, mondar-mandir di dalam ruangan itu. Dengan suara pelan dia mulai melantunkan sebuah sajak.

"Dahulu ada suatu jiwa yang bebas,

Ia disebut 'Dewa Terbuang dari Surga',

"Tunggu!" potong Naruto cepat, membuat Iruka melotot menatapnya galak. "Maaf, Guru. Tapi sajak yang Anda bacakan bukan milik Li Bai."

"Lalu milik siapa?" tantang Iruka.

"Milik Du Fu(3)," jawab Naruto yakin. "Namun benar, sajak yang ditulis Du Fu memang ditulis untuk memuji kepandaian Li Bai."

Iruka tersenyum di dalam hati. Benar dugaannya; murid barunya ini bukan berasal dari rakyat jelata. Kaisar pasti sudah mengetahui asal usul gadis remaja yang saat ini menatapnya lurus. Kaisar tidak mungkin menjadikan gadis remaja ini sebagai menantu jika beliau tidak tahu asal usulnya dengan jelas. "Ah... mungkin aku sudah tua hingga tertukar siapa penulis sajaknya." Iruka menggelengkan kepala pelan, berpura-pura meratapi kesalahannya. "Apa kau tahu kalimat selanjutnya?" tanyanya kemudian.

Naruto mengangguk pelan dan mulai membacakan isi sajak tersebut.

"Dahulu ada suatu jiwa yang bebas,

Ia disebut "Dewa Terbang dari Surga",

Penanya memanggil angin dan hujan,

Sajaknya menyentuh hati dewa dan setan.

Dari terlupakan tiba-tiba dirinya bangkit dan terkenal,

Namanya mulai tersebar jauh dan luas.

Kini bakatnya mulai dikenal banyak orang,

Namanya diturunkan sejarah, tiada lawan."

"Bagus. Bagus." Puji Iruka sangat terkesan akan pengetahuan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum kecil, tersipu malu, sudah lama sejak terakhir kali ia mendapat pujian. Ia sungguh beruntung karena Tsunade memiliki koleksi buku sajak hingga bisa memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya. "Terima kasih, Guru."

"Sungguh suatu keberuntungan bagiku bisa memiliki murid sepertimu," puji Iruka lagi. "Mungkin leluhurku pernah melakukan kebajikan hingga membuat dewa tersentuh, dan sebagai hadiahnya, dewa memberiku kesempatan untuk menjadi gurumu."

Naruto melakukan _pai-pai_, dan menjawab sopan. "Justru menjadi kebanggaan bagi saya untuk menjadi murid Anda, Guru," katanya penuh kerendah hatian. "Dari Kekaisaran Ame hingga Kekaisaran Konoha, siapa yang belum pernah mendengar kepandaian serta kebijakan Anda."

Iruka tertawa keras. Tersanjung oleh pujian setinggi langit murid barunya. "Pintar. Benar-benar pintar. Selain berbakat, mulutmu pun pintar mengatakan pujian untuk membuatku senang."

"Saya hanya memiliki sedikit pengetahuan yang dititipkan oleh keluarga sebagai bekal hidup. Saya meminta maaf jika ada kalimat yang mengganggu Anda, Guru."

"Tidak. Ucapanmu sama sekali tidak menggangguku," balas Iruka dengan hidung kembang-kempis, senang. "Aku akan melaporkan bakatmu ini pada Permaisuri," lanjutnya dengan dada membusung. "Untuk hari ini aku ingin kau membaca dan menghapal isi kitab ini," tukasnya sembari menyodorkan sebuah buku tua pada Naruto.

"Kebijakan Konfusius," kata Naruto lirih, membaca judul sampul buku yang disodorkan oleh Iruka.

"Aku akan mengujimu besok. Mengerti?"

Naruto mendongak dan menatap Iruka dengan wajah ditekuk. "Anda hanya memberikan saya waktu satu malam untuk menghapal?"

"Ya." Jawab Iruka tegas. "Jangan membuang-buang waktu. Kerjakan tugasmu dengan baik. Kita akan kembali bertemu besok pagi." Tambahnya sebelum berbalik pergi meninggalkan ruang belajar istana.

.

.

.

Waktu berjalan sangat lambat bagi Naruto. Setelah membaca hampir tiga jam lamanya, akhirnya dia diperbolehkan untuk kembali ke kediamannya. Dengan punggung tegak dia berjalan tenang, sementara satu tangannya menggenggam sebuah buku yang harus dihapalnya hari ini. Sebenarnya dia sudah hapal diluar kepala- setengah dari isi buku ditangannya. Naruto tersenyum samar, dulu dayang kesayangannya selalu membacakan isi Kitab Konfusius sebelum Naruto tidur. Chiyo selalu mengatakan jika ia sangat berharap Naruto bisa bersikap bijak seperti ajaran Konfusius. Usahamu tidak sia-sia, Dayang Chiyo, katanya dalam hati. Usahamu dulu sangat membantuku hari ini.

Naruto terus melamun hingga tidak menyadari jika dia tersesat saat ini. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru. Kenapa aku ada di istal kuda? Tanyanya di dalam hati. Naruto baru saja akan berbalik untuk kembali ke jalan utama saat suara berat dengan lantang memanggilnya.

"Hei, calon adik ipar?!"

Naruto menekuk wajahnya, lalu menoleh ke asal suara. Seorang remaja pria dengan senyum lebar menatapnya dari atas kuda coklat yang berdiri gagah. Dengan cekatan, Obito turun dari kudanya, lalu menyerahkan tali kekangnya pada seorang prajurit. "Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini?" tanyanya dengan nada akrab. "Hei, jangan terlalu formal padaku," tukasnya saat Naruto membungkuk dan memberi salam hormat padanya.

Dengan sikap berlebihan, Obito berjalan memutari Naruto, menatapnya dari rambut hingga ujung kaki. "Jadi ini calon adik iparku," gumamnya pelan.

"Apa ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Naruto, menanggalkan keformalannya.

Obito tergelak, tawanya terdengar keras, mengagetkan beberapa prajurit yang bertugas di istal kuda sore ini. Remaja pria itu kemudian berdeham pelan, untuk menghentikan tawanya. "Kau sudah tahu namaku, kan? Atau kau hanya tahu gelarku saja?" tanyanya beruntun dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Kau; Pangeran Obito," jawab Naruto sembari melenggang cuek, meninggalkan Obito yang menatapnya dengan mukit terbuka lebar.

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Ayahanda memasangkanmu dengan Pangeran Keempat," kata Obito tiba-tiba membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik menatap Obito dengan kening ditekuk.

"Kenapa?"

Obito melepas napas panjang, lalu menyeringai kecil. "Karena kalian memiliki sifat yang berlawanan," jawab Obito terdengar yakin, sementara Naruto menyempitkan matanya, jelas tak percaya. "Lihat. Sikap kurang ajarmu ini sangat bertolak belakang dengan sikap adik bungsuku." Obito terkekeh saat mengatakannya. "Aku tidak memiliki hubungan yang cukup baik dengan Sasuke. Tapi, apa kau mau berteman dengan calon kakak iparmu ini?"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya ringan sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Obito.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku merasa kasihan padamu," kata Obito dengan elspresi simpati.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau mungkin bisa mendapatkan Sasuke. Tapi sayang sekali, Sasuke menyukai gadis lain."

Kini giliran Obito yang mengangkat bahunya ringan saat Naruto menyempitkan mata kearahnya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia mengatakan rahasia ini pada Naruto. Mungkin karena merasa kasihan? Entahlah. Obito hanya merasa jika Naruto tidak seharusnya terkekang di dalam tembok istana. Naruto lebih pantas berada diluar istana, gadis remaja di hadapannya ini terlalu rapuh untuk tinggal di dalam istana yang penuh dengan intrik. "Seharusnya kau menolak pertunangan ini. Seharusnya kau meminta untuk pulang ke rumahmu."

"Rumah?" gumam Naruto sendu. Tapi dia tidak memiliki rumah. Dengan angkuh dia menatap Obito. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu jika tunanganku menyukai gadis lain."

"Aku pernah melihatnya melukis wajah seorang gadis cilik."

"Bukan berarti dia menyukainya, kan!" kata Naruto penuh penekanan.

Obito melepas napas panjang dan menjawab datar. "Jika kau mengenal sifat adik bungsuku dengan baik, maka kau akan tahu dengan sendirinya."

"Jangan mengganggu calon istriku!" ujar Sasuke dingin, sementara keempat serigala milik Naruto berlari kencang ke arah tuannya. Ia dan Itachi baru saja pulang berburu saat melihat Obito tengah mengobrol dengan Naruto di pintu istal istana. Sasuke tidak tahu, kenapa dia merasa terganggu saat melihat ekspresi Naruto saat ini. Apa yang dikatakan Obito pada Naruto? Tanyanya di dalam hati.

"Woah... apa-apaan ini?!" pekik Obito yang langsung menyembunyikan diri di balik tubuh Itachi. "Darimana serigala-serigala itu berasal?" tanyanya dengan mimik ketakutan. "Dan sejak kapan kau menyukai serigala?" tanyanya lagi pada Sasuke yang ikut berjongkok dengan Naruto untuk mengelus leher serigala-serigala itu. Sasuke sedikit bersyukur karena Naruto kembali ceria setelah bertemu dengan empat serigala miliknya.

"Mereka serigala milikku," jawab Naruto dengan senyum lebar. "Bagaimana kabar kalian?" tanyanya pada serigala-serigala yang mengaik kesenangan karena bisa bertemu dengan tuannya. "Apa dia memperlakukan kalian dengan baik?" tanyanya yang langsung mendapat tatapan mematikan dari Sasuke. "Tidak perlu takut, Pangeran Kedua. Mereka jinak," ujar Naruto pada Obito yang masih berlindung dibalik tubuh Itachi.

"Katakan itu pada gigi tajam mereka," Obito mendesis saat mengatakannya.

"Mereka jinak, Obito, kau bersikap berlebihan." Ujar Itachi dengan kekehan pelan.

"Bukankah awalnya kau juga bersikap sama?" timpal Sasuke sinis, membuat Itachi melempar tatapan tajam ke arahnya.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya lalu berdiri untuk memperkenalkan empat binatang peliharaannya. "Kukenalkan kalian pada mereka," katanya dengan senyum bangga. "Yang paling besar namanya Kuro, lalu Shiro, Aoi dan Akai."

"Nama apa itu?" tanya Obito yang langsung disetujui oleh Itachi, sementara Sasuke terlihat tidak keberatan dengan nama yang diberikan Naruto pada empat seriga itu. "Apa tidak ada nama yang lebih bermakna daripada itu?"

"Apa kalian tidak bisa melihat, Kuro memiliki bulu berwarna hitam legam, karena itu aku menamainya Kuro. Sementara Shiro, lihat saja bulunya, warnanya putih bersih. Sementara Aoi memiliki bola mata berwarna biru-"

"Lalu Akai?" potong Itachi cepat. "Bulunya tidak merah. Matanya juga tidak. Kenapa kau menamainya Akai?"

Untuk mengingatkanku pada ibu dan kakak sulungku, jawab Naruto di dalam hati. Akai berarti merah, sama seperti warna rambut ibu dan kakak sulungnya. "Karena aku menyukai warna merah. Puas." Jawabnya kemudian.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Aku mau kembali ke kediamanku, tapi tersesat hingga kesini," jawab Naruto jujur. "Lalu aku bertemu dengan Pangeran Kedua."

"Kau keluar untuk minum lagi?" tanya Itachi pada Obito. "Ayahanda bisa menghukummu jika tahu kau keluar untuk minum-minum."

"Kalian tidak akan mengatakannya pada Ayahanda, kan?" balas Obito dengan senyuman lebar. "Aku keluar dengan menyamar. Jika kalian tidak mengatakannya, Ayahanda tidak akan tahu."

"Obito?"

"Aku hanya bosan terus diam di dalam istana," kata Obito, menjawab protes Itachi. "Tidak seperti kalian berdua yang bebas keluar istana, Ayahanda melarangku keluar. Itu tidak adil."

"Ayahanda melarangmu keluar karena ulahmu sendiri," timpal Sasuke, memojokkan Obito. Keduanya saling menatap tajam, jelas sama-sama tidak saling menyukai.

"Aku akan melakukan sesuatu agar Ayahanda mengijinkanmu keluar istana." Itachi kembali bicara untuk menengahi perang dingin diantara Sasuke dan Obito. "Kutekankan sekali lagi, jaga sikapmu Obito. Jangan melakukan sesuatu yang bisa memicu kemarahan Ayahanda."

Obito terdiam.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti bertengkar dan mengantarku pulang ke Paviliun Kirin?" tanya Naruto. "Ayolah. Kalian seperti anak kecil." Ejeknya, membuat tiga remaja pria itu menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. "Jangan protes. Karena itu kenyataannya." Tambah Naruto cuek, sembari berbalik pergi.

.

.

.

Lima hari kemudian.

Di Istana Peoni, Permaisuri Sara terlihat tidak setenang biasanya. Wajah cantiknya kini terlihat resah, ekspresinya kusut dengan kantung mata yang semakin menghitam. Wanita nomor satu di dalam Istana Kekaisaran Konoha itu tengah cemas bukan kepalang.

Perhiasan emas yang dikenakannya saling beradu, gemerincing setiap kali dia berjalan dan menggerakkan kedua telapak tangannya yang mulai berkeringat dingin. Bagaimana dia tidak merasa gelisah, sudah hampir lima hari dia tidak mendapat berita apapun mengenai orang suruhannya. Pria yang disewanya untuk mengguna-gunai kaisar serta putra mahkota kini hilang tanpa jejak.

Sara semakin khawatir karena kesehatan Minato berangsur-angsur membaik. Belum juga kekhawatirannya mereda, pagi tadi Kurama datang ke tempatnya untuk melaporkan jika dua hari ke depan istana akan mengadakan upacara pengusiran roh jahat.

Menurut Danzo, Kaisar mereka mungkin jatuh sakit karena gangguan roh Kushina yang belum rela melepas Yang Mulia. Setidaknya si Tua itu menyalahkan Kushina, bukan berpikiran hal lainnya. Sara mengucapkam syukur di dalam hati.

Tapi kenapa Kurama menerima pemikiran Danzo begitu saja? Sial. Apa mungkin dia telah mengetahui sesuatu? Anak itu terlalu tenang. Hal itu membuatku semakin was-was, batin Sara kalut.

Sara terus mengutuk di dalam hati. Bagaimana jika Minato sembuh? Rencananya selama ini bisa hancur berantakan. Dia harus mengatur rencana lain untuk melemahkan kekuatan Konoha. Sora hanya bisa berharap kepada ayahnya untuk segera mematangkan rencana kudeta yang sudah ia susun dengan rapi. "Semoga arak dan wanita tidak membuat kacau pikiran Ayahanda," doa Sara lirih. "Semuanya akan hancur jika Ayahanda memilih untuk bersenang-senang dan melupakan kudeta yang sudah kususun."

Suara langkah terburu-buru menghentikan lamunanya. Di belakangnya, dayang tua kepercayaannya berjalan tergopoh-gopoh dengan wajah pucat. Dayang tua itu menutup pintu ganda di belakangnya, lalu berbalik dan berjalan cepat ke arah tuannya.

"Apa kau dengar sesuatu?" tanya Sara terdengar panik. Ia mengangkat tangannya, memerintahkam dayang kepercayaannya untuk bangkit- berdiri. Tangannya yang terawat sedikit gemetar saat membawa gelas keramik berisi air teh hijau terbaik ke bibirnya. Rasa nikmat teh itu sama sekali tidak bisa dirasakannya, saat ini Sara terlalu cemas, takut jika kejahatannya terbongkar.

"Lapor, Permaisuri." Dayang tua memulai laporannya. "Hamba sudah memerintahkan mata-mata untuk menyelidiki tapi tidak ada hasil."

"Apa dia sudah memeriksa hingga penjara bawah tanah?" tanya Sara dengan ekspresi ketakutan. Seorang penjahat kelas kakap pun tidak akan mampu menahan rasa sakit yang dideritanya saat masuk ke dalam penjara bawah tanah Kerajaan Konoha. Banyak diantara mereka memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri daripada terus disiksa secara tidak manusiawi.

Penjaga bawah tanah tidak segan melakukan hal terkeji hanya untuk sebuah informasi. Sara menelan air liurnya dengan susah payah saat mengingat hal itu. Kepalanya bisa dipenggal jika penyihir itu tertangkap dan membocorkan rahasia terbesarnya.

"Penyihir itu menghilang, Yang Mulia," lanjut dayang tua dengan suara lirih. "Mungkin dia melarikan diri dan memilih untuk bersembunyi."

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Sara tidak mengerti. "Aku lebih suka jika dia sudah mati," desis Sara dengan nada jahat. "Jika dia tertangkap, leher kita bisa putus kapan saja. Dan jika dia melarikan diri, maka hanya tinggal menunggu waktu hingga akhirnya dia tertangkap. Sial!" umpat Sara sembari melempar gelas keramiknya ke atas lantai hingga hancur berantakan.

"Kuasai diri Anda, Yang Mulia Permaisuri," rintih dayang tua dengan kepala menunduk dalam. "Apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan sekarang?"

Sara terdiam lama, lalu berjalan menuju tempat tidur berlapis kain sutra bersulam benang emas membentuk pola bunga peoni dan burung hong. Dengan kasar dia mendudukkan diri ditepi tempat tidur, matanya terlihat berkabut, sementara tangannya meremat baju _kebesarannya _erat. "Untuk sementara waktu kita tidak akan bergerak." Ujarnya lirih dengan ekspresi keras. "Lagi-lagi aku harus kembali menunggu." Tambahnya dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat di atas meja.

"Tenang, Yang Mulia." Kata dayang tua itu lembut. "Kesabaran Anda pasti berbuah manis."

"Ya. Kesabaranku pasti berbuah manis," gumam Sara untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri. "Harus berbuah manis!" tegasnya kemudian.

.

.

.

Upacara pengusiran roh di Istana Konoha pun akhirnya berlangsung siang ini. Minato yang belum pulih benar memutuskan untuk tidak hadir dan diwakilkan oleh Kurama yang saat ini duduk di singgasana. Di tempat duduknya, Kurama mengamati wajah Permaisuri Sara yang terlihat sedikit kusam. Sepertinya Ibu Suri kurang tidur, pikirnya.

Kurama kembali memfokuskan diri saat lima orang pendeta membunyikan lonceng dengan nyaring, merapalkan matra lalu membakar jimat-jimat serta dupa untuk mengusir roh. Mereka memercikkan air suci ke segala penjuru istana, untuk membersihkan ruangan itu dari pengaruh roh jahat.

Para pejabat yang datang terlihat khidmat mengikuti jalannya upacara. Mereka merapalkan doa untuk kesembuhan Kaisar mereka.

Di tempat lain, Minato duduk bersandar pada kepala tempat tidurnya. Dia sengaja mengirim seorang kasim kepercayaannya untuk memanggil Kakashi menghadap. Tidak perlu waktu lama hingga akhirnya Kakashi datang menghadap kepadanya.

"Hamba memberi hormat pada Yang Mulia. Semoga Yang Mulia panjang umur. Panjang umur. Panjang umur." Katanya sembari berlutut dengan kepala menunduk dalam.

"Kakashi, aku ingin menghentikan pencarian putriku," kata Minato dengan suara serak.

"Yang Mulia. Mohon ampuni ketidakmampuan hamba," ujar Kakashi sembari bersujud.

"Tidak. Bangunlah. Bukan salahmu hingga aku menghentikan pencarian ini," balas Minato dengan senyum dipaksakan. Kakashi masih bersujud, terlalu takut untuk mengangkat kepalanya. Ketidakmampuannya dalam menjalankan tugas yang diberi oleh Kaisar membuatnya malu. "Putriku akan segera kembali, Kakashi."

"Yang Mulia-"

"Aku tidak berkhayal," potong Minato cepat. "Setelah waktunya tiba, dia akan kembali. Dia sudah berjanji. Karena itu aku memilih untuk mempercayainya."

Ruangan itu kembali senyap untuk sesaat hingga akhirnya Minato kembali bicara memutus keheningan itu. "Kakashi, aku harus sembuh untuk bisa menjalankan tanggung jawabku. Rakyatku membutuhkanku. Naruto mengatakan; bagaimana aku bisa menjaga rakyat jika aku sendiri tidak bisa menjaga diri."

Kakashi terdiam, sementara Minato tersenyum tulus. "Putriku sudah tumbuh dewasa di suatu tempat, Kakashi. Dia terlihat begitu cantik sama seperti ibunya. Apa kau percaya?"

"Hamba percaya," jawab Kakashi tanpa keraguan.

"Kakashi, aku akan kembali merepotkanmu."

"Hamba siap mengorbankan nyawa untuk Anda, Yang Mulia."

"Bagus," ujar Minato puas. "Karena aku memerlukanmu untuk menjaga kedaulatan Kekaisaran Konoha. Dan itu, tidak akan mudah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Keterangan :**

**1\. Empat harta karun cendekiawan : kuas, alas tinta, batu tinta dan kertas.**

**2\. Li Bai : penyair berbakat dari Dinasti Tang.**

**3\. Du Fu (712 - 770) : penyair paling terkenal dalam sejarah sastra Cina**

**Halo... selesai juga chapter ini. Ada beberapa pembaca yang menanyakan kapan Kurama dan Naruto kembali bertemu. Well, sepertinya scene keduanya bertemu bakal dibahas dichap 13. Tapi, kita lihat nanti yah. Mengenai berapa chapter fic ini? Saya juga tidak tahu. Dan perihal warna rambut Naruto kembali atau tidak, mohon tunggu dengan sabar yah. Pertanyaan ini pasti terjawab nanti. ^^**

**Makasih untuk yang sudah mendoakan kesehatan saya. Jadi terharu. #PelukinSatu2**

**Untuk Sentimental Aquamarine, terima kasih untuk koreksinya. Benar, seharusnya ditulis 'Balairung' bukan 'Balai Irung'. (:**

**Ada beberapa pembaca yang bertanya apa saya tahu drama kolosal 'Putri Huan Zhu'? Tahu banget dong. TOP. Favorite banget pas jaman saya masih unyu2, ngegemesin, ngangenin? Drama dan novelnya bener2 terkenal di sekitar tahun 98/99-an di Indonesia. Novel Putri Huan Zhu merupakan novel romance pertama yang saya baca, dulu biasanya saya baca Goosebumps. ^-^ **

**Tahun-tahun belakangan, itu drama diremake ulang, tapi menurut saya pribadi, hasilnya nggak se-wow yang pertama. #HelaNapas Nggak tahu yah kalau pendapat yang lain. Selera orang kan beda2. :D**

**Ada pembaca yang nggak tahu kasim itu apa. Ok. Menurut Om Wikped, kasim itu para hamba atau budak yang biasanya dikebiri untuk menjadikan mereka pelayan yang aman di istana kerajaan. Bisa dibilang mereka itu **_**telinganya**_** raja. Jangan ada yang tanya dikebiri itu apa yah, jawabannya tolong cari sendiri di Mbah Grogole. :D**

**Btw, jangan tanya umur sama seorang Lady! #Uhuk #Keselek #KetawaKering Umur saya 18th plus2... #Wink**

**Okdeh, sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya, Teman-teman! ^^**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Tragedy, hurt/comfort, fantasy**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian ataupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya!**

**Selamat membaca!**

**Golden Cage**

**Chapter 12 : Wabah Yang Menyebar di Rouran**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Berita mengenai kesehatan Minato yang mulai berangsur membaik menjadi berita melegakan untuk sebagian besar penghuni Istana Konoha, sementara sisanya hanya bisa memendam kekecewaan mereka karena berita itu.

Sejak pagi, para pejabat sudah berbaris rapi di depan teras paviliun kaisar. Tidak sedikit dari mereka yang bersungguh-sungguh mendoakan kesehatan kaisar, namun sayangnya diantara mereka juga beberapa pejabat kotor datang- berharap mendapatkan perhatian kaisar agar cepat naik jabatan. Sungguh ironis. Namun di dunia ini, selalu ada hitam selain putih, selalu ada penjilat selain ketulusan, dan selalu ada pengkhianat selain pengabdi setia.

Menjelang siang hari, para pejabat yang berbaris rapi itu akhirnya mulai membubarkan diri untuk kembali ke pos mereka masing-masing. Pekerjaan masih menunggu, dan besok pagi mereka masih bisa datang- berharap kaisar bersedia bertemu dengan mereka.

Sementara itu di dalam kamar kaisar, Kurama dan Kakashi berdiri dengan sikap penuh hormat di depan ranjang sang kaisar. Dibantu oleh kasim kepercayaannya, Minato bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Sang kasim menyampirkan jubah emas dipundak kaisar, lalu memapahnya untuk duduk dikursi nyamannya.

Beberapa dayang datang membawa nampan berisi teh yang keharumannya menggelitik hidung dan menggoda tenggorokan. Dengan gerakan kecil Minato memerintahkan putra serta kepala pengawalnya untuk duduk. Lalu dengan gerakan yang sama dia memerintahkan kasim serta dayang-dayang itu untuk keluar dari kamarnya, berdiri menunggu di depan pintu.

Tinggallah kini mereka bertiga di dalam ruangan itu.

"Selama aku sakit, aku mendapat kabar jika kau menempatkan mata-mata di Rouran, Putra Mahkota." Kata Minato tenang sembari menyesap tehnya dengan nikmat. "Apa kau sudah lupa jika Rouran merupakan wilayah milik ayah dari Permaisuri Sara?"

Kurama jatuh berlutut, dengan suara memohon dia kembali bicara. "Ayahanda Kaisar, mohon Ayahanda berwelas asih dan berkenan mendengarkan penjelasan ananda," katanya yang kemudian bersujud, menempelkan dahinya di atas lantai.

"Bangun dan jelaskan kepadaku!" perintah Minato tenang. Tatapannya yang penuh wibawa kini telah kembali. Suaranya walau masih terdengar lemah namun mampu mengirimkan keagungan hingga relung pendengarnya.

Sedikit gusar Kurama kembali berdiri, lalu mendudukkan diri di atas kursi yang sempat didudukinya. Ia meminum air tehnya, berharap tenggorokannya yang mendadak terasa kering bisa sedikit terobati karenanya. "Ananda memohon maaf karena tidak meminta ijin kepada Ayahanda Kaisar sebelumnya."

Minato mengangguk pelan, mengerti, membuat beban berat di dalam hati Kurama terangkat seketika. "Ananda menempatkan mata-mata di Rouran setelah mempertimbangkannya dengan hati-hati."

"Dan Kakashi yang kautugaskan untuk menyelidikinya?" tanya Minato tenang. Ia menoleh ke arah Kakashi yang menundukkan kepala, mendengarkan percakapan ayah dan anak itu dalam diam. "Dan apa yang kau temukan disana, Kakashi?"

Kakashi ber_kowtow_ sebelum menjawab. "Lapor, Yang Mulia. Raja Rouran menetapkan pajak yang begitu tinggi pada rakyatnya. Rakyat Rouran saat ini semakin jauh dari kata sejahtera. Bantuan pangan yang selama ini Anda berikan melalui Kerajaan Rouran sama sekali tidak sampai ke rakyat. Hanya keluarga kerajaan serta para pejabat yang menikmatinya. Para pemuda yang tersisa hanya tinggal tulang berbalut kulit." Jawab Kakashi.

Sambil bersandar pada punggung kursinya, Minato menghela napas panjang. Sedikit menyesal karena ia memberikan terlalu banyak kepercayaan pada ayah mertuanya itu. Hubungan kekeluargaan membuatnya buta, hingga memberikan keleluasaan bagi orang yang tidak bijak untuk berbuat semaunya. Namun kesalahannya ini bukanlah untuk diratapi, ia harus memperbaikinya. "Apalagi yang kau temukan?"

"Hamba menemukan pergerakan pasukan yang mencurigakan," Kakashi menjawab dengan nada suara lebih rendah. "Karena hal itu hamba menyelidikinya lebih dalam. Atas perintah Raja Rouran, beberapa kamp militer didirikan di tempat-tempat tersembunyi. Para pemuda Rouran dilatih di dalam barak itu untuk alasan yang belum hamba ketahui."

"Mukade tengah membangun kekuatan militer," ucap Minato dengan sorot mata marah. "Tua bangka itu menyalahgunakan kepercayaan dan hubungan kekeluargaan diantara kami."

"Raja Rouran menyembunyikann hal ini dengan baik, Yang Mulia." Kata Kakashi lagi. "Dia selalu melaporkan jika wilayahnya makmur, rakyatnya sejahtera, kenyataannya justru sebaliknya. Rakyat dipaksa membayar pajak tinggi untuk membiayai kebiasaan hidup rajanya yang boros dan bejat. Hampir tiap malam Raja Rouran berpesta, mabuk-mabukan, dengan persediaan pelacur yang tidak ada habisnya. Para pejabatnya pun bersikap sama, mereka dengan bebasnya berjudi di dalam istana, dan juga bermain perempuan. Sementara pejabat jujur dipecat dari jabatannya dan dirampas harta bendanya."

Minato mendengus dan berkata, "Tentu saja mereka bersikap sama. _Yang dekat tinta merah akan terkena tinta merah, yang dekat tinta hitam akan terkena tinta hitam(1)._"

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Ayahanda?" tanya Kurama pelan.

Minato berkata, "Kakashi, segera kumpulkan anggota prajurit bayangan dan sebar teror di dalam Istana Rouran. Kacaukan rencana mereka. Jika perlu, bunuh para Jendral Rouran yang terlibat, aku ingin Mukade ketakutan hingga untuk memejamkan mata pun ia akan kesulitan."

"Prajurit bayangan?" beo Kurama dengan kernyitan dalam. Seumur hidupnya dia sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar mengenai hal ini.

"Seharusnya kau tidak mengetahui mengenai mereka sebelum menjadi raja," jelas Minato. "Namun suatu hari nanti kau akan menjadi Raja untuk menggantikanku. Melihat kondisiku saat ini aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa bertahan hingga melihatmu naik tahta."

Kurama dan Kakashi langsung jatuh berlutut mendengar penuturan kaisar. "Mohon Yang Mulia tidak berbicara demikian. Langit akan memanjangkan umur Ayahanda Kaisar." Kata Kurama dengan suara bergetar.

"Kalian terlalu serius menanggapinya," Minato berkelakar. Ia melambaikan tangannya, memerintahkan keduanya untuk kembali duduk. "Sesuai dengan nama dan fungsinya, Pasukan Bayangan bertugas dibawah kendali Kaisar Konoha. Mereka hanya melakukan tugas yang diberikan oleh kaisar dan hanya para Kaisar Konoha saja yang tahu jati diri mereka sebenarnya." Ia mulai menjelaskan dengan ekspresi serius. "Dalam kehidupan normal, mereka bisa saja seorang pejabat, biksu, pedagang, prajurit atau seorang tabib, mereka dibekali kemampuan itu untuk berbaur. Namun dibalik kegelapan, mereka merupakan pembunuh terlatih. Prajurit yang bergerak di balik kegelapan walau terkadang mereka tanpa sungkan melakukan aksinya secara terang-terangan dan kembali menghilang seperti kabut terkena sinar matahari.

Anggota prajurit bayangan telah disumpah setia pada Kaisar Konoha. Mereka sangat terlatih dalam menggunakan bermacam-macam senjata. Mereka juga ahli meramu racun untuk diolesi pada belati-belati milik mereka. Mereka mampu menyamar menjadi apapun untuk keperluan tugas mereka. Ya. Mereka sudah dididik lama untuk itu, dan hanya seorang Kaisar Konoha saja yang mengetahui keberadaan pasukan tersebut dan mampu mengendalikannya untuk kepentingannya." Jelas Minato panjang lebar.

Kurama menoleh sekilas ke arah Kakashi dan kembali bertanya. "Dan peranan Kepala Pengawal Kakashi adalah-"

"Dia ketua dari prajurit bayangan untuk generasiku," jawab Minato penuh kebanggaan.

Tentu saja. Pikir Kurama. Itu alasannya kenapa Kakashi begitu dipercayai oleh ayahnya. Kakashi juga memiliki keahlian yang terkadang sanggup membuat Kurama mengelengkan kepala karena takjub. Jika apa yang diutarakan ayahnya memang benar, maka itu menjelaskan pertanyaan-pertanyaan mengenai Kakashi di dalam hatinya selama ini.

"Dan Putra Mahkota, aku ingin kau menjalankan satu tugas penting dalam hal ini."

Ucapan tegas Minato mengagetkan Kurama yang sejenak melamun. Dengan patuh ia menjawab. "Ananda siap menjalankan titah Ayahanda Kaisar."

"Mulai besok aku akan menempatkanmu sebagai pengawas persediaan lumbung negara. Dengan begitu, akan lebih mudah untuk kita mengatur pasokan bahan makanan untuk rakyat Rouran." Terang Minato tenang. "Selain kita bertiga, tidak boleh ada yang tahu mengenai hal ini hingga saatnya tiba. Pastikan rakyat Rouran tidak mengetahui siapa yang mengirim bahan makanan itu untuk mereka. Dan Kakashi, tugasmu dan rekanmu yang lain adalah memastikan bahan makanan itu sampai ditangan yang benar."

"Hamba mematuhi titah Yang Mulia Kaisar!" kata keduanya bersamaan.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang benar-benar mengetahui dari mana prajurit berkuda hitam itu berasal. Mereka datang bersama kabut pekat dan membawa udara dingin yang meremukan tulang. Kedatangan mereka menyebar ketakutan hingga tengkorak kepala musuh. Pintu-pintu rumah tertutup rapat sejak sore. Jalan-jalan kota yang biasanya ramai saat malam, sekarang sesepi pekuburan.

Pasukan berjubah itu piawai dalam menggunakan senjata tajam. Mereka juga piawai akan seni pembunuhan yang mampu membuat musuh ketakutan lalu menyembunyikan diri di dalam _sarang semut._ Mereka tidak segan membunuh di tempat umum, atau dirumah korban-korbannya secara terang-terangan.

Sejak kemunculan mereka- empat bulan yang lalu di wilayah Rouran, desas-desus pun mulai menyebar di wilayah itu. Ada yang mengatakan pasukan berkuda hitam itu merupakan utusan dewa neraka. Ada juga yang mengatakan mereka pasukan yang diutus oleh _langit_ untuk membasmi pejabat-pejabat korup di dalam Kerajaan Rouran. Namun sedikit diantara mereka percaya jika pasukan itu merupakan roh penasaran yang memiliki dendam dan ingin melenyapkan Raja Rouran yang lalim.

Hari ini, bulan sudah merangkak naik menggantikan matahari, langit semakin gelap saat salah satu jendral perang kepercayaan Raja Rouran tengah berpesta di dalam baraknya malam ini. Musik dan nyanyian riang terus mengalun, lima orang penari wanita berpakaian tidak sepantasnya- menari, meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya dengan erotis mengelilingi api unggun yang menyala, menggoda sang jendral serta anak buahnya yang sudah setengah mabuk. Siulan-siulan dan perkataan cabul terus terlontar dari mulut para penontonya, sungguh satu tontonan yang sangat tidak pantas.

"Keparat-keparat itu tidak akan mampu menembus pertahanan prajuritku!" sang jendral bertubuh tegap berkata keras dengan sombongnya. Wajahnya memerah karena mabuk, tutur katanya terdengar tidak jelas karena pengaruh minuman keras. Tangan kanannya yang memegang poci arak diangkat tinggi ke udara. "Bersulang!" katanya senang, lalu dengan cepat dia menenggak isinya hingga habis tak bersisa. "Hanya dengan mendengar namaku saja tubuh mereka akan gemetar seperti anak anjing yang dipukul," tambahnya diakhiri dengan tawa keras yang mengganggu.

Beberapa prajurit yang duduk bersamanya ikut tertawa, sementara sisanya memilih menutup rapat mulut, mata mereka terlihat waspada, pasukan pembunuh itu bisa datang kapan saja, dan mereka tidak yakin jika pasukan sang jendral mampu menahan pasukan pembunuh itu, dan beberapa detik kemudian ketakutan mereka pun terbukti.

Dari kegelapan, delapan orang pria berpakaian prajurit Rouran berjalan mendekat ke tengah barak dimana pesta berlangsung. Dalam pekatnya malam, sekilas terlihat kilatan baja dari tangan mereka yang tersembunyi. Kilatan baja itu terlihat halus, menandakan belati yang diasah dengan baik.

Kedelapan prajurit itu berjalan semakin cepat, dan tanpa suara belati-belati itu ditusukkan tepat mengenai jantung korban-korbannya. Dalam hitungan detik tubuh sang jendral beserta anak buahnya tergeletak dalam diam di atas genangan darah mereka sendiri.

Para penari setengah telanjang yang terlalu syok berdiri mematung, tubuh mereka bergetar hebat, lalu dua orang diantara mereka menjerit keras, sementara sisanya jatuh pingsan. Para pemain musik yang ketakutan, menghentikan permainan mereka. Kepala mereka menunduk dalam, terlalu takut untuk menatap pasukan pembunuh yang hanya dengan keberadaannya saja sanggup melenyapkan nyali mereka. Namun satu hal, sekarang mereka yakin, pasukan pembunuh itu bukan roh, tapi pasukan Raja Neraka yang tidak memiliki belas kasih.

Suara jeritan penari itu mengoyak kesunyian malam, mengagetkan prajurit-prajurit Rouran yang masih terjaga dan bertugas untuk berjaga disekeliling barak. Para prajurit itu berlarian dengan persenjataan lengkap, panik menjalar di dalam nadi-nadi mereka, ketakutan merangkak naik hingga ubun-ubun. Mereka bertanya-tanya, apakah gerangan yang telah terjadi? Namun saat mereka tiba, kedelapan pembunuh itu telah lenyap tanpa jejak dibalik kegelapan malam, menyisakan jasad-jasad tak bernyawa yang menjadi korban mereka, malam ini.

Tidak perlu waktu lama hingga berita ini terdengar di telinga Raja Rouran. Raja yang dikenal lalim oleh rakyatnya itu terlihat murka saat ini, membuat dua orang pelacur yang bertugas melayaninya malam ini meringkuk di pojok ruangan karena ketakutan.

Mata sang raja melotot karena marah, dengan suara keras dia bertanya pada satu orang prajurit yang kini bersujud dengan tubuh gemetar. "Katamu Jendral Nii mati?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi mengeras. Laporan salah satu prajuritnya ini membuat sang raja marah dan tidak tenang. Para pembunuh itu sudah membunuh puluhan prajurit kepercayaannya. Mereka juga membunuh pejabat-pejabat pendukung setia raja. Raja Rouran berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya, dengan gerakan kasar dia mengenakan jubah tidur sutranya yang bersulam benang emas.

Matanya kemudian melirik ke arah dua pelacur yang menggigil ketakutan di pojok ruangan. "Potong lidah mereka dan butakan matanya!" perintahnya dingin tanpa berkedip. Kejadian yang terjadi pada jendralnya tidak boleh tersebar keluar tembok istana, dan ia akan melakukan segala cara untuk meredam desas-desus yang semakin memojokkannya.

Kedua pelacur itu menangis seketika. Merangkak, mereka menyentuh kaki sang raja untuk memohon pengampunan. Beberapa saat yang lalu mulut sang raja dipakai untuk memuji kecantikan, kemolekan tubuh serta kelihaian mereka dalam memuaskan nafsu bejat sang raja, siapa yang menyangka jika beberapa saat setelahnya mulut yang sama dipakai untuk membuat fisik keduanya cacat.

"Ampuni kami, Yang Mulia!" rintih keduanya dengan tatapan memelas, namun sang raja bergeming, dan tanpa suara ia memerintahkan dua orang prajurit untuk menyeret kedua pelacur tanpa busana itu keluar dari kamarnya dengan cara yang tidak pantas. Suara memohon ampunan itu terdengar memilukan sepanjang lorong istana, hingga akhirnya menghilang bersama angin malam.

Malam itu juga para pejabat tinggi pemerintahan serta pejabat militer Rouran berkumpul di balairung Kerajaan Rouran untuk memenuhi panggilan raja mereka. Ruangan minim cahaya itu semakin mencekam. Para pejabat yang berbaris rapi segera berlutut saat raja memasuki balairung dengan ekspresi murka.

"Apa kalian sudah dengar peristiwa yang menimpa Jendral Nii?" tanyanya dari atas singgasana emasnya. Raja Rouran yang bernama Mukade mengeraskan ekspresinya, dengan marah dia memukul kursi tahtanya hingga membuat para pejabat itu menggigil ketakutan hingga bersujub memohon ampun. "Jendral Nii sudah mati," teriaknya keras. Suaranya menggema, memantul pada tembok tinggi balairung istana. "Pembunuh itu membunuh Jendral Nii, dan berhasil meloloskan diri dari kepungan tentara Rouran."

"Mohon ampun, Yang Mulia!" seru salah satu pejabat istana. Pria tua itu menempelkan dahinya di atas lantai istana yang dingin saat bicara. "Mungkin sebaiknya kita meminta bantuan pada Kaisar Konoha. Menantu Yang Mulia pasti tidak keberatan membantu."

"Dan menggagalkan rencanaku untuk menggulingkannya?" balas Mukade murka. "Apa otak tololmu itu tidak berpikir; Kaisar Konoha akan mengetahui jika aku tengah menyiapkan pasukan besar untuk menggulingkannya. Kau berharap aku mati?!" teriaknya dengan wajah membiru karena amarah yang meledak.

"Ampuni hamba, Yang Mulia! Ampuni hamba!" mohon pejabat tua itu. Para pejabat lain yang melihat dan mendengar kejadian ini tidak ikut bicara. Mereka menutup mulut mereka rapat, menundukkan kepala dengan patuh.

Walau mendengar permohonan pejabat setianya, Mukade tetap menulikan telinga dan dengan satu perintah tegas ia berkata, "penggal kepalanya beserta keluarganya. Ambil semua hartanya dan bakar kediamannya!"

Tiga orang prajurit segera menyeret pejabat tua yang terlihat tak berdaya itu. Pejabat tua itu dipaksa meletakkan topi jabatannya dan menanggalkan jubah pangkatnya. Dengan pasrah dia mengijinkan tiga orang prajurit itu menyeret tubuh rentanya keluar balairung. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan, atau bermimpi jika hidupnya beserta keluarganya akan berakhir tragis ditangan raja yang dipatuhinya. Sesungguhnya,

_Mulut besar adalah sumber masalah;_

_Lidah yang licin adalah sumber segala kesedihan(2)._

.

.

.

Waktu pun berlalu bagai anak panah. Dua tahun lebih telah berlalu sejak peristiwa pembunuhan Jendral Nii di Rouran. Diusianya yang hampir menginjak dua puluh tahun, Naruto tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik yang memikat hati. Tubuhnya ramping, walau begitu, dia tidak serapuh seperti kelihatannya. Fisiknya sangat kuat, otaknya yang cerdas membuat orang-orang kagum sekaligus iri terhadapnya. Asal usulnya yang tidak jelas kini sudah tidak diperdebatkan lagi, mereka terlalu takut menghadapi amarah Kaisar Ame yang secara terang-terangan memperlihatkan rasa sayangnya terhadap gadis remaja itu. Naruto juga disayangi oleh Permaisuri. Pakaian, perhiasan serta hadiah-hadiah mahal selalu mengalir ke kediaman gadis remaja itu. Mikoto bahkan menghadiahinya seorang dayang untuk melayani kebutuhan Naruto. Belum lagi statusnya sebagai tunangan Pangeran Keempat, membuatnya diperlakukan istimewa oleh pejabat, kasim serta dayang-dayang istana.

Naruto berhasil menyelesaikan pendidikannya hanya dalam waktu satu tahun. Dalam kurun waktu singkat itu dia berhasil menghapal kitab-kitab ajaran Konfusius, Tao serta menghapal kitab yang menulis aturan dan sopan santun di dalam istana. Naruto berhasil membuktikan kepiawannya bermain musik, juga puisi yang membuat posisinya terus merangkak naik dengan cepat.

Gadis itu juga mampu menjadi lawan bermain catur yang menyenangkan bagi Kaisar. Kegiatan itu menjadi kebiasaan yang terus dilakukan setiap minggunya. Naruto yang juga berstatus sebagai dayang pribadi Kaisar selalu mampu membuat Kaisar Ame itu tertawa senang dan terhibur oleh kemampuannya. Ia juga mampu menjadi penengah diantara keempat putra sang Kaisar Ame. Keberadaannya seolah menyatukan hubungan yang dulu retak diantara keempat pangeran di kerajaan ini.

"Bisakah kau berhenti bergerak?" ujar Sai yang mulai jengah karena Naruto terus bergerak dan mendongakkan kepala melihat ke langit. "Aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan lukisanku jika kau terus bergerak." Tambahnya masam.

"Dan siapa yang mengijinkanmu untuk melukis wajah tunanganku?"

Suara tajam Sasuke membuat tangan Sai berhenti bekerja. Dengan gerakan lambat dia menoleh ke arah sumber suara, "sejak kapan kau berada disitu?" tanyanya dengan suara ramah dipaksakan.

Sasuke menyempitkan mata, menatap lukisan yang masih belum selesai dikerjakan oleh Sai. "Jelek." Katanya tajam, membuat Sai menautkan kedua alisnya lalu menoleh ke arah lukisannya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sai terdengar tidak puas. Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang mengatakan lukisannya jelek, terlebih yang mengatakannya adalah Sasuke yang terkenal akan kejujurannya. Entah kenapa hal itu membuatnya kecil hati saat ini. "Menurutku tidak jelek," ia mulai membela diri. "Lukisanku bahkan lebih cantik-"

"Naruto jauh lebih _baik_ daripada lukisanmu," potong Sasuke datar, setengah berbisik. Bukankah dia seharusnya mengatakan _cantik_?

"Apa yang sedang kalian bahas?" tanya Naruto yang kini berdiri di depan kedua pangeran yang tengah berdebat. Ia menjulurkan kepalanya, mencuri lihat hasil pekerjaan Sai. "Apa aku terlihat secantik ini?" dia bertanya dengan ekspresi tak percaya, kedua pipinya mulai memerah karena merasa tersanjung.

"Ya/Tidak!"

Jawab kedua pangeran itu bersamaan. Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat, menatap wajah Sai dan Sasuke secara bergantian.

"Kau sama cantiknya dengan lukisanku ini," ujar Sai dengan senyuman memikat.

Naruto tersenyum simpul, rona merah terus menjalar dengan cepat dikedua pipinya. "Benarkah?" tanyanya, tersipu malu.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke cepat, membuat senyum cerah itu menghilang dari bibir Naruto. "Lukisan Pangeran Kedua terlalu bagus. Tidak menggambarkan dirimu yang sebenarnya." Tambahnya dingin.

"Tapi tadi kau bilang-" Sai langsung berdeham, menutup mulut rapat saat mendapati tatapan mematikan dari adik bungsunya tersebut.

"Seharusnya kau melukisku dengan benar," ujar Naruto terdengar seperti sebuah protes, wajahnya cemberut memperlihatkan ketidaksukaannya. "Aku tidak mau menjadi model lukisanmu lagi," putusnya kemudian membuat Sasuke menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis yang terlihat puas. "Lebih baik aku pergi. Pelajaranku dengan Tabib Nara sebentar lagi dimulai. Dan kau Pangeran Keempat, aku ingin bicara denganmu." Katanya tegas membuat Sasuke mendengus keras karenanya.

.

.

.

"Sungguh, aku tidak suka ekspresimu saat ini." Ujar Sasuke datar, membuat senyum Naruto semakin melebar dan nyaris membuat mulut gadis remaja itu sakit karenanya. Sasuke kembali berjalan menuju salah satu taman istana, meninggalkan Naruto yang berjalan semakin cepat untuk mengimbangi langkah tunangannya.

"Sasuke, kau tahu, kan berapa lama aku tidak keluar istana," kata Naruto dengan nada lembut yang biasanya selalu berhasil ia gunakan kepada siapa pun.

"Aku tidak menghitungnya," jawab Sasuke terdengar acuh. Dengan gerakan pelan dia mengibaskan tangannya. Sesungguhnya dia sudah tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini, namun dia tidak akan termakan oleh nada lembut itu. Tidak. Dia bukan Itachi. Bukan juga Obito dan Sai. Dia juga bukan Kaisar Ame atau Permaisuri Ame yang selalu mampu ditaklukan oleh suara manis seorang Naruto. Iya, kan?

Naruto menarik napas panjang, lalu melepasnya cepat. Sial. Dia tidak menyangka jika akan sesulit ini untuk membujuk Sasuke. "Aku sudah tiga tahun tidak keluar istana."

Sasuke menutup mulut, sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan reaksi apapun. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Naruto jengkel setengah mati. Menjaga nada suaranya tetap terdengar manis, Naruto kembali bicara. "Bisakah kau memohon pada Yang Mulia agar mengijinkanku keluar istana?"

Permintaan Naruto ini sudah bisa ditebak oleh Sasuke. Namun alih-alih merasa simpati, pemuda itu malah menatap tunangannya dengan satu alis terangkat. "Kenapa harus aku?" ia balik bertanya dengan nada datar.

"Karena kau tunanganku," jawab Naruto gemas. "Sudah tiga tahun kita bertunangan, dan kau menolak permintaan mudahku ini?" ujar Naruto dengan ekspresi tak percaya. Nada suara manis itu kini hilang, digantikan oleh nada kesal yang terdengar jelas.

"Aku, menolak permintaanmu?" cibir Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk keras.

"Siapa yang membawakanmu arak putih saat kau memperingati kematian kakekmu setiap tahunnya?" tanya Sasuke dingin. "Siapa yang memohon pada Ayahanda Kaisar agar mengijinkanmu belajar pengobatan dibawah bimbingan Tabib Nara?" tanya Sasuke lagi. "Siapa yang memohon pada Ayahanda agar kau bisa berlatih pedang bersama denganku, Neji dan Shikamaru?"

Naruto semakin menundukkan kepala. Di dalam hati ia menggerutu, kenapa Sasuke masih mengingat permintaan-permintaan yang pernah diminta oleh Naruto padanya?

"Siapa juga yang memohon pada Ibunda Permaisuri untuk mengijinkanmu menunggang kuda setiap minggunya di istal kerajaan-"

"Baiklah-baiklah. Kau yang memohon semua itu pada Yang Mulia Kaisar dan Permaisuri," potong Naruto sebal.

Sasuke mengamati wajah tunangannya. Mencari satu saja tanda jika Naruto sudah menyerah akan keinginannya. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Tunangannya itu sama sekali tidak menyerah. "Dengar, Naruto." Kata Sasuke kemudian dengan helaan napas panjang. "Saat ini kedudukanmu sangat tinggi di istana. Apa kau sudah lupa, kau harus bisa menjaga sikapmu. Aku tidak mau kau terlibat masalah di luar istana."

"Bagaimana aku bisa terlibat masalah di luar istana jika keluar istana pun aku tidak bisa?" serang Naruto dengan tatapan tajam. "Aku sangat bosan. Aku ingin melihat kehidupan di luar tembok istana." Katanya sembari memunggungi Sasuke. Ia kemudian mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi taman yang terbuat dari batu. "Kau bahkan membawa Kuro, Shiro, Aoi dan Akai keluar istana untuk jalan-jalan. Kenapa aku tidak bisa seperti itu?"

"Kau mau disamakan dengan seekor serigala?" ledek Sasuke bermaksud bercanda, namun rasa humornya itu sepertinya tidak berhasil pada Naruto.

"Bukan itu maksudku," ujar Naruto galak. "Sudahlah jika kau tidak mau membantuku." Tambahnya sembari menghentakkan kaki ke atas tanah. Dengan gerakan cepat dia berdiri, dan tanpa memberikan hormat yang srharusnya, ia melenggang begitu saja, meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatap punggungnya dengan sebuah senyum tipis.

Ah... Rasanya selalu saja menyenangkan jika bisa membuat Naruto marah seperti ini. Gumamnya di dalam hati.

"Kalian bertengkar lagi?" tanya Neji dari balik punggung Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah suara, dibelakangnya Shikamaru dan Neji berdiri, mata kedua sahabatnya itu tertuju lurus pada punggung Naruto yang terus menjauh. "Apalagi yang kalian ributkan kali ini?" Shikamaru buka suara.

"Bukan hal penting," sahut Sasuke cuek. Pangeran Keempat Kerajaan Ame itu memutar tubuhnya, bergerak menuju kediamannya untuk menjemput empat ekor serigala milik Naruto yang selama tiga tahun ini berada di bawah pengawasan dan pelatihannya.

"Pangeran Keempat, apa Anda sudah mendengar kabar terbaru dari Rouran?" tanya Shikamaru hati-hati.

Sejenak punggung Sasuke terlihat tegang. Neji dan Shikamaru merupakan sedikit orang yang mengetahui jika Sasuke menyukai seorang gadis dari Rouran. "Aku belum mendengar apapun," jawab Sasuke tenang. "Apa yang terjadi di sana?" tanyanya dengan nada suara yang sama.

"Rouran di serang wabah misterius," jawab Shikamaru, setengah berbisik. Berita ini didapatnya dari ayahanya. Dan jika benar, maka ia harus siap membantu ayahnya untuk bertugas diperbatasan antara Suna dan Rouran.

Sasuke memasang ekspresi datar andalannya. Tanpa mengurangi kecepatan langkahnya dia terus berjalan. "Mengapa aku belum mendengar mengenai hal ini?"

"Pamanku akan membahas masalah ini dengan Yang Mulia Kaisar siang ini," timpal Neji serius. "Kudengar Suna meminta bantuan pasukan dan tabib dari Ame untuk berjaga di perbatasan. Gelombang pengungsi dari Rouran ke Suna semakin mengkhawatirkan setiap harinya." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Mungkin aku harus ikut bertugas untuk menggantikan ayah disana," lapor Shikamaru, membuat langkah Sasuke terhenti lalu membalikkan tubuh untuk menatapnya.

"Kau ikut?" tanya Sasuke. Berita ini entah kenapa memberinya sebuah ide. Jika dia bisa ikut serta, maka setelah tugasnya berakhir, ia akan leluasa mencari gadis itu di Rouran.

"Ayah sudah memintaku ikut jika diperlukan," jawab Shikamaru.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, tidak memperlihatkan emosinya yang berkecamuk di dalam hatinya. Pria itu kembali membalikkan badan, berjalan penuh wibawa sementara sebuah rencana sudah disusun di dalam otaknya. Dia hanya perlu menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengutarakannya saja.

.

.

.

Di atas kursi tahtanya, Minato terus menghitung waktu sejak putri kesayangannya hilang tanpa jejak.

_Gelombang pagi pergi, gelombang sore datang;_

_Enam puluh kali dalam sebulan mereka mengalir bolak-balik._

_Hari-hari berlalu, pagi dan malam;_

_Hangzhou semakin tua, dipercepat oleh gelombang.(3)_

Sepuluh tahun. Hampir sepuluh tahun putrinya menghilang. Seperti apa paras Naruto saat ini? Tanyanya di dalam hati. Mampukah ia mengenalinya jika mereka kembali bertemu? Aku harus bisa mengenalimu, gumamnya di dalam hati dengan sebuah senyum pahit.

Panasnya akhir musim panas membuat orang-orang kewalahan. Tidur mereka gelisah karena udara yang kurang bersahabat. Para pengawal silih berganti bertugas berkeliling istana, memukul sebuah gong kecil agar penghuni istana lebih waspada akan bahaya kebakaran yang meningkat setiap musim panas tiba.

Minato menajamkan telinganya saat suara gong kembali terdengar di kejauhan. Ruang kerjanya hanya diterangi oleh beberapa cahaya lentera saat ini. Sudah lima malam dia tidak bisa memejamkan mata. Sebentar lagi putrinya akan berusia dua puluh tahun. Jika Naruto ada di sini, tahun ini Minato pasti mengadakan pesta jamuan besar-besaran untuk merayakan ulang tahun putrinya itu. Sebuah pesta yang pantas untuk putri kesayangan seorang Kaisar Konoha.

Dia akan mengundang pangeran dari seluruh kerajaan tetangga untuk datang dalam perayaan itu. Minato kembali tersenyum pahit. Kecantikan putrinya pasti memesona setiap mata yang melihat. "Naruto..." Gumamnya serak, menoreh kesunyian di dalam ruangan itu.

Sebuah gerakan kecil di depan pintu ruang kerjanya membuat Minato waspada. Dia meraih lalu menggenggam pedang di tangan kanannya, matanya menatap tajam ke arah pintu yang kini terbuka lebar, menampakkan siluet seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya dengan baik. "Kau sudah kembali." Katanya tenang.

"Hamba datang untuk melapor, Yang Mulia!" jawab Kakashi yang segera berlutut di hadapan Kaisarnya.

"Berita apa yang kau bawa?" tanya Minato dengan suara berwibawa.

Kakashi bangkit, masih dengan kepala menunduk dia berjalan menuju meja kerja Kaisar, tanpa kata dia menyerahkan sebuah gulungan kertas kepada Minato lalu kembali mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

Tergesa, Minato membuka gulungan kertas itu. Matanya berkilat saat membaca laporan yang ditulis oleh Kakashi di dalamnya. Sang kaisar tersenyum tipis membaca laporan yang dibawa oleh Kakashi. Dengan ekspresi senang dia menggulung kembali laporan yang sudah selesai dibacanya lalu dengan tenang ia menatap Kakashi. "Kerja bagus. Kerja kalian sangat bagus." Pujinya. "Hampir tiga tahun terakhir ini kalian berhasil membuat takut penghuni Kerajaan Rouran. Konsentrasi mereka pecah. Para pemuda Rouran banyak yang melarikan diri dari barak dan kembali ke keluarga mereka. Bagus. Bagus." Ujarnya senang. "Mukade tidak akan berani melaporkan apa yang terjadi padaku. Kurasa dia tidak begitu tolol hingga berani melaporkan kejahatan yang tengah disembunyikannya. Kerja kalian bagus, Kakashi."

Pekerjaan Kakashi dan ketujuh rekannya itu memang sangat bagus. Dalam tiga tahun ini mereka berhasil menjadi sebuah ancaman menakutkan bagi penghuni Istana Rouran. Keberadaan mereka selalu diburu, namun tidak ada satu orang pun yang berhasil menangkap dan mengadili mereka.

"Terima kasih, Yang Mulia." Jawab Kakashi tanpa terdengar sombong.

Sementara itu, Minato membakar gulungan kertas ditangannya, matanya tidak berkedip hingga kertas itu berubah menjadi abu. "Kalian membuat Mukade ketakutan. Aku sangat yakin dia tidak akan berani membuka lebar gerbang istananya."

"Lapor, Yang Mulia." Ujar Kakashi, memutus lamunan singkat Minato. "Sebenarnya ada hal lain yang ingin hamba sampaikan."

Minato mengangkat satu alisnya, saat mendengar nada serius dari pengawal kepercayaannya. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Wilayah Rouran terjangkit wabah misterius," lapornya.

"Bagaimana keadaan rakyatnya?" tanya Minato dengan kedua tangan terkepal. Ekspresi khawatir terlihat jelas di matanya.

"Rakyat kekurangan tabib dan obat-obatan," jawab Kakashi.

"Bagaimana dengan pangan? Apa rakyat juga kekurangan?"

"Pangan untuk sementara aman," jawab Kakashi membuat Minato sedikit bernapas lega. Akan menjadi satu dosa besar jika ada rakyat yang mati karena kekurangan pangan. "Namun karena dasyatnya wabah yang menyebar di wilayah Rouran, banyak rakyat yang memilih untuk menyebrang ke Kerajaan Suna untuk menyelamatkan diri. Namun belakangan ini saya melihat satu pasukan penuh Kerajaan Suna mulai ditempatkan di perbatasan. Kerajaan Suna sepertinya mulai kewalahan menghadapi perpindahan penduduk dalam jumlah besar. Apalagi penduduk dari Rouran tersebut membawa penyakit. Hal itu membuat cemas Raja Suna."

"Kenapa rakyat Rouran tidak memilih pindah ke Konoha? Bukankah jarak Rouran - Konoha sama dekatnya dengan Rouran - Suna?"

"Rakyat Rouran mulai tidak percaya pada Kerajaan Konoha, Yang Mulia." Jawab Kakashi dengan nada setenang mungkin. "Mereka mengira jika Kerajaan Konoha sudah tidak mempedulikan kondisi rakyat di tanah koloninya."

"Berani sekali mereka berpikir seperti itu!" bentak Minato tersinggung. "Ini semua karena Mukade. Raja tua itu menyembunyikan kondisi wilayahnya dan rakyatnya dariku. Jika bukan karena menghargai hubungan keluarga dengan Permaisuri Sara, aku pasti sudah membumihanguskan istananya. Kakashi?!"

"Hamba, Yang Mulia," sahut Kakashi, bersujud.

"Awasi perkembangan wabah di Rouran. Dan terus beri rakyat Rouran pangan secara sembunyi-sembunyi, bicarakan mengenai ini dengan Putra Mahkota. Pastikan rakyat Rouran kecukupan. Mengerti?"

"Hamba menerima titah!" sahut Kakashi kemudian, sebelum beranjak, berjalan mundur, keluar dari dalam ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Rombongan pasukan yang membawa Kurama tiba di Rouran menjelang tengah hari. Kurama berpakaian layaknya tentara biasa. Dia sama sekali tidak menggunakan atribut kerajaan yang menempel di tubuhnya. Kurama menghentikan kudanya, di belakangnya prajurit berpangkat rendah sama terbelalaknya seperti dirinya melihat kondisi rakyat Rouran yang sangat memilukan.

Rumah-rumah penduduk terlihat kumuh. Jalan-jalan kota sangat lenggang, pasar yang biasanya ramai pun terlihat sepi. Pakaian yang dikenakan oleh penduduk Rouran sangat tidak mencerminkan rakyat dari wilayah yang subur. Gemertuk gigi Kurama terdengar keras, penduduk Rouran dibuat miskin oleh pemerintahannya yang korup.

"Pangeran Kurama?!" panggil Kakashi pelan di samping kudanya.

Kurama menoleh ke arah Kakashi. Kedua matanya kembali fokus. "Bagaimana?"

"Raja Rouran menolak untuk membuka gerbang istana," lapor Kakashi membuat Kurama menggeram marah. "Kita harus mendirikan tenda di dekat perbatasan. Korban yang terkena wabah semakin banyak. Mereka memerlukan obat-obatan secepatnya."

"Segera dirikan tenda. Mereka yang terkena wabah harus dipisahkan dari yang sehat. Pastikan para tabib memeriksa kondisi pasien. Dan aku meminta laporannya segera!" perintah Kurama tegas.

Kurama tidak menyangka jika wabah yang menyerang Rouran sudah sedemikian hebatnya. Jika saja dia bisa, dia pasti sudah menghajar Raja Rouran yang sama sekali tidak bertanggung jawab. Alih-alih memikirkan kondisi rakyatnya, Mukade malah menutup rapat pintu istananya untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri.

Sial! Umpat Kurama di dalam hati.

"Hamba melaksanakan titah," jawab Kakashi penuh hormat.

Menjelang sore hari, tenda-tenda berhasil didirikan. Para tabib sibuk memeriksa dan meramu obat untuk para korban, sementara prajurit memisahkan penduduk yang terinfeksi dari yang sehat. Sisanya mencegah pergerakan penduduk yang mencoba melewati perbatasan menuju Suna.

Di atas kudanya, Kurama menatap jauh ke depan. Di depannya, bendera-bendera serta panji-panji Kerajaan Suna dan Kerajaan Ame berkibar ditiup angin. Suna pasti kerepotan mendapat gelombang perpindahan penduduk yang terus memaksa untuk masuk. Belum lagi mereka harus merawat penduduk yang terinfeksi. Brengsek! Umpat Kurama lagi di dalam hati. Seharusnya ini menjadi tanggung jawab Raja Rouran.

"Lapor, Pangeran Kurama!" ujar seorang prajurit dengan was-was. Kurama menoleh ke arah prajutit yang berdiri di samping kuda coklatnya dengan kepala menunduk dalam. "Korban meninggal dunia mulai berjatuhan. Panglima Rouran memerintahkan untuk membakar semua jenazah korban meninggal dunia."

"Tidak!" tolak Kurama keras. "Apa dia pikir jenazah-jenazah itu seorang budak?" geramnya menahan marah. "Kumpulkan jenazah dan kebumikan dengan baik. Pergi dan sampaikan perintahku!" tambahnya tegas.

Prajurit itu membungkuk dalam, memberi hormat sebelum berjalan mundur dan berbalik pergi untuk mengerjakan perintah tuannya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di Ame.

Satu demi satu anak panah dilepaskan dari busur Sasuke. Mungkin karena suasana hatinya yang sedang senang, perburuan kali ini terasa jauh lebih mudah dan menyenangkan untuknya. Dengan siulan pendek dia memerintahkan keempat serigala milik Naruto untuk berlari menghampiri hewan buruan yang berhasil ditembus oleh anak panahnya.

Seekor rusa jantan menjadi pelengkap hasil perburuan hari ini. Empat orang prajurit yang mengenakan pakaian rakyat jelata berlari tergopoh-gopoh, lalu dengan kompak mereka mengangkat rusa jantan itu dan menaikkannya ke atas kereta.

"Hatimu sedang senang yah?" tanya Neji dengan satu alis terangkat. Saat diluar istana, Sasuke, Neji dan Shikamaru selalu menanggalkan sopan santun kerajaan dan memperlakukan satu sama lain seperti sahabat dekat yang sederajat. "Kau pasti senang karena dua hari lagi kau akan pergi menyusul Shikamaru ke Suna. Iya, kan?"

Sasuke hanya menyeringai kecil menjawab pertanyaan Neji, lalu dengan gerakan anggun dia memutar kudanya dan mengendarainya pelan.

"Apa kau yakin akan pergi kesana?" tanya Neji lagi. "Menurut laporan yang kudengar, wabahnya semakin dasyat."

"Aku tahu," jawab Sasuke datar. Kemarin ayahnya memerintahkan untuk menambah jumlah pasukan dan menunjuk Sasuke sebagai pemimpin pasukan untuk berjaga di perbatasan Suna. Kaisar Ame juga memerintahkan beberapa tabib untuk menangani korban wabah yang berhasil menyebrang ke Suna. "Kaisar sedang mempertimbangkan untuk mengirim Tabib Nara kesana," kata Sasuke masih dengan sikap tenangnya. "Tugas kita akan sangat sulit. Disatu sisi mereka bertugas untuk menahan perpindahan penduduk ke Suna, tapi disisi lain kita tidak mungkin mengabaikan kondisi rakyat."

"Jika memang seperti itu, berarti kondisinya sudah sangat memprihatinkan." Kata Neji serius.

"Kudengar Rouran meminta bantuan pada Konoha untuk menangani wabah ini. Apa kau tahu jika Kaisar Minato menunjuk Putra Mahkota Kurama untuk menanganinya?"

"Benarkah?" tanya Neji takjub. "Kukira Kaisar Konoha tidak peduli pada keadaan rakyat Rouran." Ia berkata sambil menautkan kedua alisnya. "Keadaan rakyat Rouran sudah sangat sulit beberapa tahun terakhir ini, tapi Kaisar Konoha tidak melakukan apapun untuk menanggulanginya."

"Kurasa akan sangat sulit bagi Kaisar Minato untuk ikut campur, bagaimana pun juga Raja Mukade merupakan ayah dari Permaisuri Konoha. Dan aku yakin Raja Mukade memiliki ego tinggi untuk mengakui kegagalannya dalam memerintah."

"Kau benar." Neji menimpali dengan anggukan setuju. "Kita lupakan saja. Sekarang, apa kau akan langsung kembali ke istana?" tanyanya. "Bagaimana jika kita mampir di kedai minuman dan berbagi satu dua cawan arak?" tawarnya.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, menimang-nimang usulan Neji. Sudah lama mereka tidak minum di kedai luar istana. Tidak ada salahnya jika mereka melakukannya sekarang, lagipula hari masih siang. Matahari masih ada di puncak kepala. Dia masih memiliki banyak waktu sebelum kembali ke istana.

Kedai arak yang dimasuki oleh Sasuke, Neji dan keempat prajurit terlihat sangat ramai siang ini. "Kedai ini terlalu ramai," ujar Sasuke pada Neji. Dengan tatapan tajam dia mendelik ke arah Neji yang hanya mengangkat bahunya ringan.

"Biasanya tidak seramai ini," kata Neji. "Kau mau mencari kedai arak lain?" tawar Neji saat seorang pelayan mendatangi mereka penuh hormat dengan senyum lebar seorang pedagang.

"Silahkan Tuan, silahkan masuk. Kedai ini seperti diberkati saat Nona cantik itu datang." Kata pelayan bertopi lusuh itu sembari mendongakkan kepala ke langit-langit, menghaturkan doa untuk Kaisar Langit. "Banyak sekali pelanggan yang datang," tambahnya senang.

"Kau dengar?" Neji menyiku pelan tangan Sasuke. "Dia mengatakan ada Nona cantik datang berkunjung. Ayo kita lihat secantik apa dia," ujarnya dengan binar jail di kedua bola matanya.

Sasuke hanya mendengus dan berkata tegas pada pelayan. "Aku menginginkan daging segar untuk keempat serigalaku. Dan dua buah meja untukku-"

Belum saja kalimatnya selesai diucapkan, keempat serigala yang menunggu di atas kereta kuda memaksa turun dan menerjang masuk ke dalam kedai, menyebabkan kegaduhan yang memekakkan telinga.

"Celaka. Celaka. Serigala siapa itu?" kata sang pelayan dengan wajah memutih-pucat. Dia memerintahkan dua orang pelayan lain mengambil pemukul untuk mengusir empat ekor serigala yang kini berlari naik menuju lantai dua.

"Mereka serigala milikku," kata Sasuke dingin, namun matanya menatap tajam ke lantai dua kedai arak. Semoga tebakannya meleset, namun serigala-serigala itu selalu bersikap aneh saat mengendus bau tuan mereka yang pertama. Apa mungkin wanita yang dimaksud pelayan itu adalah Naruto? Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya, dan dengan langkah tegap dia berjalan menaiki satu demi satu anak tangga menuju lantai kedua.

.

.

.

Waktu seolah berhenti berjalan untuk Naruto saat ini. Diatas anak tangga tertinggi, Sasuke berdiri dengan sikap yang mampu melenyapkan keberaniannya. Naruto tidak bisa menebak isi pikiran pria itu, namun dia sangat yakin jika tunangannya itu amat sangat marah saat ini.

"Kenapa kalian bisa ada disini?" tanyanya pada keempat serigala yang berjalan memutar di sekelilingnya, namun mata bulatnya tetap tertuju pada Sasuke yang berjalan lebar-lebar ke arahnya. "Sasuke?!" sapanya manis dengan senyum memikat, berharap hal itu bisa sedikit saja meluluhkan hati Sasuke.

Duduk di meja itu, Rin yang merupakan dayang pribadi Naruto berusia tujuh belas tahun, mengamati ekspresi majikannya dengan perasaan was-was. Dia takut jika Pangeran Keempat melukai majikannya. Di satu kursi lain, Obito duduk tenang menikmati araknya yang nikmat, namun ia siap siaga seandainya Sasuke melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum kecil, menatap Sasuke yang menatapnya dingin dengan berani. "Bukankah kau sedang berburu?" tanya Naruto masih dengan sikap manisnya. Ia meletakkan salah satu tangannya di punggung, mengisyaratkan pada Obito untuk diam, tidak ikut campur. "Kenapa kau malah berada disini?" ia menoleh ke belakang dimana Neji berdiri dengan gelisah. "Ah, Neji juga disini? Kalian mau bergabung dengan kami?" tawarnya ramah.

Sasuke mengatupkan mulutnya rapat. Keduanya menjadi pusat perhatian pengunjung kedai arak saat ini. "Bawa Kuro dan yang lainnya pulang!" perintahnya pada empat prajurit yang berdiri berjajar di belakanganya. Dengan patuh keempat prajurit itu membujuk keempat serigala milik Naruto yang sedikit enggan untuk turun mengikuti mereka.

Setelah prajurit dan empat serigala itu turun, Sasuke merogoh saku yang dijahit dibagian dalam lengan panjangnya. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa keping uang perak lalu memberikannya pada pelayan yang menyambut kedatangannya tadi. Pelayan itu membungkuk dalam. Matanya berbinar senang saat mendapat rejeki yang sama sekali tak diduganya. "Kita pulang!" tegas Sasuke tak terbantahkan pada Naruto setelah pelayan itu pergi. Tanpa melirik ke arah Obito, dia mengamit pergelangan tangan Naruto, lalu membawanya untuk turun ke lantai satu. Neji yang melihat itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan bertanya sopan pada Obito untuk bergabung.

Alih-alih membantu Naruto untuk naik ke atas kereta kuda, Sasuke malah menaikkan Naruto ke atas kudanya. Setelah memastikan wanita itu duduk nyaman, ia pun segera naik ke atas kuda dan membawa lari kudanya dengan cepat.

Naruto duduk dengan tidak nyaman di atas pelana kuda. Baru kali ini dia berada sangat dekat dengan seorang pria. Dada bidang Sasuke memerangkapnya, tangan kokoh pria itu membelenggunya, membuatmya tidak bisa bergerak nyaman saat ini. Seperti kesetanan Sasuke melarikan kudanya. Naruto mengernyit, menoleh ke arah Sasuke saat pria itu mengendarai kudanya semakin jauh dari istana.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Naruto keras. Dia memejamkan mata, memiringkan kepalanya ke dada Sasuke, saat debu-debu jalanan beterbangan mengganggu penglihatannya. "Bawa aku kembali ke istana!" katanya masih dengan nada keras. Namun Sasuke tidak menjawab, pria itu malah semakin cepat mengendarai kudanya untuk membawa mereka ke Lembah Sunyi.

Dengan dagu terangkat dan punggung tegak Sasuke turun dari kudanya. Ia mengulurkan tangan, bermaksud memberikan bantuan pada Naruto untuk turun, namun niatannya ditepis oleh gadis itu yang sama marahnya. Naruto turun dari atas kuda dengan ekspresi tidak bersahabat, sementara Sasuke menambatkan kudanya ke pohon terdekat.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" tanya Naruto marah.

Sasuke mendengus, lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia menyempitkan mata, menatap Naruto dengan sikap mengejek. "Seharusnya aku yang marah, bukan kau!" katanya tajam.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya, lalu berjalan ke tepi danau, membungkuk untuk memunguti beberapa batu kecil untuk kemudian dilemparnya ke danau berair jernih.

"Kenapa kau bisa bersama Pangeran Kedua di kedai itu?" tanya Sasuke langsung pada pokok permasalahan. Naruto cemberut, menatap riak-riak air yang disebabkan oleh lemparannya. Gadis remaja itu sama sekali tidak berminat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Naruto, kesabarannya mulai menipis karena wanita itu mengabaikannya. "Tatap aku dan jawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau bisa bersama Pangeran Kedua? Apa otakmu bermasalah? Kalian bisa mendatangkan desas-desus, dan apa yang kau kenakan sekarang?" tanyanya beruntun dengan mulut terkatup.

"Desas-desus apa?" tantang Naruto dengan dagu terangkat. "Semua orang di istana tahu jika Pangeran Kedua merupakan calon kakak iparku. Apa aku tidak boleh dekat dengannya? Lagipula masyarakat awam tidak akan mrngatakan sesuatu yang aneh saat melihat kami. Mereka tidak tahu siapa dan apa hubungan kami sebenarnya."

"Oh, jadi kau tidak keberatan jika rakyat menganggap kalian sebagai sepasang kekasih?"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya ringan. Dia tidak pernah berpikir hingga sejauh itu. Dia selalu beranggapan jika Obito merupakan kakaknya, tidak lebih.

"Jadi kau senang mereka menganggap kalian sebagai sepasang kekasih?" desis Sasuke mengancam. "Jadi kau lebih suka jika ditunangkan dengan Pangeran Kedua? Jawab aku!" katanya dingin.

"Ini semua salahmu!" bentak Naruto sama emosinya. "Jika kau mau mengabulkan permohonanku satu minggu yang lalu tentu saat ini kaulah yang akan duduk menemaniku minum di kedai arak," katanya dalam satu tarikan napas. "Kau memaksaku untuk memohon pada Pangeran Kedua. Aku sangat rindu udara di luar tembok istana," lanjutnya lirih. "Tapi kau tidak mengerti. Kaisar akhirnya mengijinkanku keluar walau hanya untuk hari ini saja."

Sasuke mengeraskan ekspresinya. Apa dia harus mengatakan segala hal di dalam otaknya kepada Naruto? Kenapa wanita keras kepala itu tidak sabar? Malam ini Sasuke sudah berencana untuk menghadap ayahnya dan memohon agar Naruto diberikan ijin agar bisa keluar istana satu kali dalam seminggu. "Lalu siapa yang mengijinkanmu berpakaian seperti ini?"

Kedua alis Naruto menyatu, ia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke lagi dengan gigi gemertuk.

"Apa yang salah dengan penampilanku?" balas Naruto semakin tidak mengerti. "Aku tidak mungkin mengenakan pakaian kerajaan saat menyamar," tambahnya dengan ekspresi masam. "Pakaianku sangat sopan," tambahnya tegas.

"Kau membuat rakyat jelata melihatmu dengan kurang ajar. Kau senang mendapat pujian dari mereka, hah?" balas Sasuke tenang namun menusuk. Ejekan itu membuat hati Naruto sakit. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke tega menuduhnya seperti itu?

Naruto mundur satu langkah. Dia tidak suka mendengar nada asing pada suara Sasuke saat ini. Tidak mungkin jika Sasuke sedang cemburu, kan?

"Aku berpakaian layaknya wanita dari kalangan biasa. Apa yang salah dengan itu," katanya, membela diri. Naruto merapikan gaun berwarna kuning lembutnya, perhiasan yang dikenakannya pun sangat sedikit dan seperlunya saja. Ia bahkan tidak mengenakan rias wajah yang mencolok. "Aku juga tidak bisa melarang mereka untuk menatapku."

"Benar. Kau tidak bisa melarang mereka, dan mungkin seharusnya aku membakar bola mata mereka yang sudah begitu kurang ajar menatapmu."

"Sikapmu terlalu berlebihan," protes Naruto keras.

Namun Sasuke malah mendengus keras mendengarnya. Pria itu berjalan dengan santainya menuju Naruto yang bergerak mundur untuk menjauhinya. Sasuke memperlihatkan sisi dominannya. Dia tidak suka jika miliknya disukai oleh orang lain. "Kau tunanganku," desisnya mengingatkan. Tidak ada cara lain, pikir Sasuke. Dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Naruto dengan Itachi, Obito dan Sai. Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika Naruto ditinggalkan bersama tiga kakaknya itu. Bukankah cinta datang karena biasa? Bagaimana jika Naruto jatuh cinta pada salah satu pangeran? Tidak bisa, pikir Sasuke. Ia harus memikirkan cara agar ayahnya mengirim Naruto bersamanya sebagai bantuan untuk membantu di perbatasan Suna dan Rouran.

Wajah Sasuke merah padam karena marah. Dengan keras dia mengguncang-guncang bahu Naruto. Gadis remaja di depannya itu berdiri kaku, terbelalak tidak mengerti, bingung oleh sikap Sasuke. "Kau tunanganku, Naruto. Bagaimana bisa kau keluar main dengan laki-laki lain?"

"Tapi dia kakakmu. Calon kakak iparku." Jawab Naruto yang mulai kesulitan napas. Wajah Sasuke yang terlalu dekat membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan, wajahnya pasti sudah memerah karena malu.

"Sebenarnya kau punya otak tidak?" tanya Sasuke kesal. "Kenapa kau masih tidak mengerti maksudku?"

"Tapi apa maksud-"

Ucapan gadis remaja itu terpotong seketika. Matanya terbelalak lebar, otaknya mendadak kosong, napasnya seolah direbut paksa dari paru-parunya. Sasuke menciumnnya dengan keras, terkesan putus asa dan menuntut. Pria itu menyesap rasa mulut milik tunangannya, ada sedikit rasa arak yang tertinggal dilidah milik Naruto. Ah, mungkin karena itulah Sasuke menjadi mabuk, menikmati dan tidak bisa melepaskan bibir milik tunangannya yang mulai membengkak karena ulahnya.**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Keterangan:**

**(1) Pepatah China kuno yang memiliki arti : Orang dipengaruhi sifat temannya.**

**(2) Dikutip dari buku "Kumpulan kisah klasik dari Dinasti Ming".**

**(3) Kuatren yang ditulis oleh Bai Juyi (772-846M).**

**Hallo... terima kasih sudah mampir dan baca. Maaf jika belakangan ini cerita yang saya publish membosankan dan minim ide. Mungkin hal ini salah satu tanda bagi saya untuk segera pensiun dan menyerahkan fic SFN pada penulis2 yang lebih muda dan memiliki ide cerita yang lebih menyegarkan. (: **

**Semoga chap yang akan datang bisa lebih baik. Ok, deh. Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya!**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN **

**#FuyuTebarCinta **

**#Merayakan3TahunMenulisDiFFN**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Tragedy, hurt/comfort, fantasy**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian ataupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya!**

**Selamat membaca!**

**Golden Cage**

**Chapter 13 : Perjalanan Awal Menuju Perbatasan Rouran - Suna**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Penguasa Kerajaan Ame duduk di atas takhta dari batu giok. Tatapan matanya terlihat semakin tajam dan agung bersamaan dengan bertambahnya usia yang sudah diatas paruh baya. Di hadapannya, Perdana Menteri Hiashi serta Kepala Tabib Istana Shikaku berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk, memasang telinga untuk menangkap kata sekecil apapun yang terlontar dari bibir sang kaisar.

Wajah agung sang kaisar nampak gelisah saat ini. Hiashi baru saja memberi laporan jika keadaan di perbatasan Suna dan Rouran sangat genting, ditambah perdana menteri kepercayaannya itu mengutarakan keberatannya jika kepala tabib istana ditugaskan di perbatasan, mengingat kesehatan permaisuri yang tidak stabil.

Balairung berukuran besar itu hening untuk waktu yang tidak singkat. Hiashi dan Shikaku masih setia menunggu keputusan kaisar.

"Tidak adakah cara lain selain mengirim Naruto serta kesana?" tanya Fugaku dengan nada sirat akan kegundahan. Fugaku sangat takut melepas Naruto pergi, terlebih setelah ia mengetahui jika Kaisar Minato mengutus putra mahkotanya untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan di Rouran. "Bagaimana jika Pangeran Kurama mengenalinya?" tanyanya lirih, namun masih bisa ditangkap oleh Hiashi dan Shikaku.

"Yang Mulia," kata Hiashi sembari membungkuk hormat. "Hamba memiliki keyakinan jika Putra Mahkota Kurama tidak bisa mengenali Putri Naruto."

"Darimana keyakinanmu itu berasal?" tanya Fugaku dengan ekspresi ingin tahu.

"Lapor, Yang Mulia," kata Hiashi. "Sihir feniks sangatlah kuat. Hamba yakin, seseorang yang mengenal Putri Naruto saat masih kecil tidak akan bisa mengenalinya sekarang, kecuali-"

Fugaku menjulurkan kepalanya. "Kecuali apa?" potongnya tidak sabar.

"Kecuali mereka melihat tanda lahir serta tanda feniks dibahu Putri Naruto. Seperti halnya kita, mereka pasti menghubung-hubungkan dan mencurigai jati diri Putri Naruto yang sebenarnya."

Ekspresi Fugaku tak terbaca saat Hiashi selesai mengatakan apa yang ada dipikirannya. Ia lalu mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Shikaku. "Apa Naruto memang perlu diperbantukan, Tabib Nara? Diantara murid-muridmu yang lain tidak adakah yang bisa menggantikannya?" tanyanya penuh harap. Sungguh, apapun yang dikatakan oleh Hiashi tadi, sama sekali tidak membuatnya tenang.

"Mohon ampun, Yang Mulia," kata Shikaku dengan nada penuh hormat. "Diantara murid-murid hamba, tidak ada yang secakap Tuan Putri." Shikaku tidak bisa berbohong, diantara muridnya hanya Naruto yang paling menonjol. Awalnya dia sengaja mengirim Shikamaru yang selain ahli strategi juga menguasai ilmu pengobatan untuk menangani permasalahan di Suna, namun apa daya, permasalahan di sana terlalu besar dan kompleks untuk ditangani Shikamaru seorang diri. Dua hari yang lalu, putranya itu mengirimkan berita; ia meminta bantuan tambahan tabib-tabib ahli, prajurit-prajurit terlatih serta persediaan obat-obatan secepatnya mengingat korban jiwa yang terus bertambah.

"Aku tidak bisa melepas Naruto begitu saja," ujar Fugaku setelah berpikir lama. Jari-jari tangannya yang panjang diketuk-ketukkan ke takhta gioknya. "Aku harus mengikat Naruto kedalam keluarga Istana Ame. Tapi apa yang harus kulakukan?" Ruangan itu kembali hening saat Fugaku berpikir dalam. "Ah, mungkin sebaiknya aku menikahkan Sasuke dan Naruto sebelum mereka pergi?"

Hiashi dan Shikaku saling bertukar tatapan, namun keduanya tidak mengatakan apapun dan memilih mendengarkan penuturan kaisar selanjutnya.

Fugaku tersenyum saat sebuah ide melintas di otaknya. "Aku akan memanipulasi permaisuri untuk rencana ini," katanya terdengar puas. "Pejabat-pejabat istana pendukung pangeran keempat pasti menentang jika aku memerintahkan pernikahan keduanya, tapi jika mereka tahu ini permohonan khusus dari permaisuri, mereka tentu tidak akan banyak bicara."

Ya. Para pejabat itu pasti mengutarakan keberatannya jika pangeran keempat yang mereka dukung menikah dengan upacara ala kadarnya. Hal itu bisa dikatakan penghinaan. Namun jika ini dilakukan untuk mengabulkan permohonan permaisuri yang ketakutan terjadi sesuatu diantara putra serta calon menantunya saat diluar istana, pejabat-pejabat itu pasti maklum. Lagipula, anak yang dilahirkan diluar pernikahan tentu tidak akan pernah diakui oleh kerajaan dan tidak memiliki hak atas gelar serta status kebangsawanan. "Ah, apa ada hal lain yang ingin kalian sampaikan?" tanya Fugaku lagi. Putra Langit itu terlihat senang karena berhasil menemukan jalan keluar untuk mengikat Naruto di Kerajaan Ame. Bahkan jika Kaisar Minato mengenali putrinya itu, dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak kecuali merelakan sang putri mengikuti suaminya untuk tinggal di Kerajaan Ame.

"Yang Mulia, para pejabat pendukung Putra Mahkota berniat untuk menghadap." Lapor Hiashi membuat Fugaku menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Mereka sudah mendengar jika Konoha mengutus Putra Mahkota Kurama, sementara Suna mengutus Putra Mahkota Gaara untuk menangani wabah dan permasalahan di perbatasan Rouran, tapi dari pihak Ame, justru Pangeran Keempat yang diutus untuk membantu menyelesaikan masalah di sana. Mereka berpikir jika Yang Mulia tidak memiliki kepercayaan atas kemampuan Putra Mahkota Itachi."

Fugaku menghela napas. "Sepertinya aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengirim Itachi serta?" keluhnya. Sedapat mungkin dia selalu berusaha untuk meredam pergolakan diantara pejabat-pejabat istana. "Walau sejujurnya aku tidak menyukai jika Itachi terlalu sering bersama dengan Kurama." Ia kembali melepas napas panjang, lalu menatap kedua abdi setianya. "Untuk sekarang, kembalilah kalian ke pos masing-masing, siapkan segala sesuatu untuk keberangkatan pasukan ke Suna, dan bersiaplah, mungkin kalian akan mendapat undangan pernikahan untuk nanti malam."

.

.

.

Fugaku segera bergegas menemui permaisurinya, siang itu juga. Kaisar Ame itu memasang ekspresi cemas yang berhasil menarik perhatian Mikoto. "Yang Mulia, apa yang Anda cemaskan saat ini?" tanya Mikoto dengan suara merdu.

Wanita paruh baya itu memberikan isyarat agar dayang dan kasim yang berada di dalam ruangannya meninggalkannya. "Mohon Yang Mulia berkenan berbagi kecemasan itu," ucap Mikoto penuh pengharapan.

Fugaku mengelengkan kepala pelan, kemudian menyesap tehnya lama lalu berkata. "Aku akan mengirim Naruto serta ke perbatasan Suna." Ujarnya terdengar penuh sesal.

Mikoto terkejut, cangkir keramik ditangannya nyaris terjatuh andai saja dia tidak bisa menguasai diri dengan baik. Wanita paruh baya itu meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja dengan tangan bergetar, perasaan was-was dan tidak tenang segera menyerangnya. "Kenapa harus Naruto?" tanyanya dengan kecemasan seorang ibu yang mengkhawatirkan putrinya. "Mohon ampun, Yang Mulia, apa tidak ada tabib lain yang bisa menggantikannya? Bagaimana bisa Naruto bergabung dan tinggal di tengah prajurit-prajurit pria? Hamba sungguh tidak bisa membayangkannya." Tambahnya cepat dengan nada tertata.

"Tenanglah, Permaisuri," kata Fugaku dengan ekspresi teduh. Dalam hatinya dia bertepuk tangan karena salah satu pancingannya berhasil dengan baik. "Selain Sasuke, Itachi akan menjaganya. Kau tidak perlu cemas."

Wajah pucat Mikoto semakin pucat mendengar penuturan suaminya. Benar. Jika Naruto ikut serta maka ia akan tinggal di luar istana tanpa pengawasan bersama Sasuke. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu diantara keduanya. "Yang Mulia, ini tidak benar. Apa kata dunia jika mereka tahu Pangeran Keempat dan calon istrinya tinggal di luar istana tanpa pengawasan? Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka, dan, dan-"

"Dan apa?" tanya Fugaku saat Mikoto tidak berhasil melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Yang Mulia, kita harus menjaga kehormatan Naruto. Jika Naruto tetap harus ikut serta, hamba berharap Pangeran Keempat serta Naruto dinikahkan sebelum keduanya pergi. Kita tidak tahu berapa lama mereka harus tinggal di luar istana, bukan? Bagaimana jika Pangeran Keempat tidak bisa menahan diri dan Naruto hamil?"

Fugaku tersenyum lembut dan menjawab. "Kekhawatiranmu terlalu berlebihan, Permaisuri. Mereka memang akan menikah, namun sesuai niat awalku, mereka menikah setelah Naruto berusia dua puluh satu tahun."

Mikoto jatuh bersujud, dia tidak bisa menyetujui keinginan suaminya. Dia harus menjaga kehormatan calon menantunya. "Yang Mulia, seumur pernikahan kita, hamba tidak pernah meminta sesuatu dari Anda, namun saat ini ijinkanlah hamba memohon; tolong nikahkan Pangeran Keempat dan Naruto sebelum mereka pergi bertugas. Mohon Yang Mulia mengangkat kecemasan dalam diri hamba ini."

Fugaku kembali menghela napas, berpura-pura menimang permintaan istrinya. "Jika itu keinginanmu maka aku tidak bisa menolaknya, kan?" katanya setelah terdiam sejenak membuat Mikoto tersenyum senang. "Tapi, bagaimana pandangan pejabat nanti? Mereka pasti merasa aneh jika pernikahan Pangeran Keempat diadakan seadanya."

"Kita bisa membuat jamuan besar-besaran setelah mereka kembali nanti," usul Mikoto yang saat ini dibantu untuk kembali duduk di kursinya oleh Fugaku. "Yang paling penting, keduanya sah menjadi suami-istri, dan jika Naruto hamil, anaknya bisa mendapatkan haknya secara otomatis."

"Karena ini keinginanmu, maka aku serahkan persiapannya padamu."

"Hamba merasa terhormat," jawab Mikoto dengan senyum cerah.

"Baiklah, aku percayakan semuanya padamu." Tukas Fugaku menutup pembicaraan mereka.

.

.

.

Naruto mendorong keras dada Sasuke saat bibir pria itu terus mencium, mencumbu dan memagut bibirnya dengan kasar. Wanita itu melayangkan kepalan tangan kanannya ke arah perut Sasuke, bermaksud untuk memberi pelajaran, sayangnya gerakannya terlalu mudah dibaca, sehingga Sasuke masih bisa menghindar dan selamat dari pukulan keras Naruto. Dia tidak mengerti, ada apa dengan Sasuke? Terkadang dia bertanya-tanya, mana Sasuke yang sebenarnya?

Kedua matanya menatap nyalang, napasnya terengah, saat ciuman itu berakhir. Telunjuk tangan kanannya teracung tepat di depan hidung Sasuke yang kini tersenyum mengejek, sementara punggung tangan kirinya sibuk menggosok bibirnya untuk melenyapkan rasa yang ditinggalkan oleh pria itu. "Berani sekali kau menciumku!" katanya, disusul makian kasar yang sangat kurang ajar. "Kau memperlakukanku seperti budak," tambahnya cepat dengan dada kembang-kempis.

Sasuke menarik sudut mulutnya semakin tinggi. "Akhirnya sifat aslimu keluar juga, Naruto," katanya dengan nada sinis yang mengganggu. "Selama ini aku bertanya-tanya, sampai kapan kau akan bersikap begitu manis dihadapanku, dihadapan ayahanda, ibuku, saudara-saudaraku serta penghuni istana lainnya?" Sasuke menyeringai, terlihat pongah, sombong dan puas. "Bukannya aku tidak suka," tambahnya ringan. Dengan gerakan santai dia mengambil sejumput rambut hitam milik Naruto lalu memainkan dengan jarinya. Sorot matanya berkilat sensual saat ia menatap iris safir milik tunangannya. "Tapi aku lebih suka harimau liar yang sulit ditaklukkan daripada kucing rumahan."

Ya. Sasuke menyukai sisi liar dan misterius dari Naruto. Dia tidak mau wanita yang bersikap lembut, rapuh dan penurut, karena sifat-sifat itu sudah dimiliki oleh wanita lain yang juga mengisi hatinya hingga detik ini. Naruto tidak perlu tahu tentang hal itu. Jika waktunya tiba dan ia menemukan cinta pertamanya, maka Naruto dan wanita itu harus rela berbagi dirinya. Ia akan memaksa Naruto untuk menerima keputusannya. Apapun resikonya, dia akan memastikan Naruto untuk tetap tinggal disisinya.

Keduanya hanya saling menatap untuk beberapa waktu. Keindahan pemandangan di sekeliling mereka untuk saat ini tidak mampu menarik perhatian keduanya. "Sialan. Kau mau mati rupanya!" desis Naruto kemudian, dengan tatapan mengancam.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala pelan, tertawa kasar. Gerak tubuhnya membuat Naruto semakin naik pitam. Dengan santai dia mencondongkan tubuhnya lalu berbisik tepat ditelinga kanan tunangannya. "Kau yakin berniat untuk membunuhku, Nona Naruto?" tanyanya serak. "Saat ini, hanya aku yang bisa membawamu pergi jauh dari istana."

Naruto mendelik, sementara tangannya menepis tangan Sasuke yang masih memainkan rambut hitamnya yang berkilau terkena cahaya matahari sore. Dengan perlahan dia membalikkan badan dan berkata dengan nada setenang mungkin. "Aku tidak perlu bantuanmu untuk pergi dari istana."

Langkah kakinya terhenti, tubuhnya mendadak kaku saat tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang. Punggungnya membentur dada bidang dan kokoh milik Sasuke. "Kau akan diburu seumur hidup jika pergi dengan caramu," bisik Sasuke serak. "Aku akan memastikan kau tidak bisa tidur nyenyak karena aku sendiri yang akan memburumu jika kau pergi tanpa ijinku."

Naruto bergeming, mengendalikan emosinya dengan sangat mengagumkan. Dulu saat di rumah bordil, dia terbiasa melihat adegan seperti ini, bahkan terkadang hingga berlanjut jauh, membuatnya merasa mual dan malu dari ujung rambut hingga kaki. Giginya gemertuk keras saat tangan lihai Sasuke menyibak rambut yang menutupi lehernya, lalu dengan perlahan pria itu mendaratkan bibirnya di leher mulus Naruto, mengecupnya, menjilatnya, menyulut emosi wanita itu hingga titik paling kritis.

Sasuke terlonjak ke belakang saat Naruto melayangkan sikut kanannya ke arah ulu hati pria itu. Sebelah alisnya terangkat, ekspresinya terlihat geli saat membalas tatapan marah tunangannya. "Berani sekali kau menyentuhku!" geram Naruto sembari menghujani Sasuke dengan pukulan serta tendangan yang mengarah ke alat-alat vital pria itu.

Pria di hadapannya tertawa di dalam hati, merasa sangat puas. Setelah menunggu begitu lama, akhirnya dia bisa mengeluarkan sisi liar tunangannya. Tangannya menangkis dengan lihai setiap serangan yang dilayangkan oleh Naruto, namun jika boleh jujur ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Naruto masih memiliki kemampuan bertarung yang mengagumkan.

Naruto memberikan perlawanan yang cukup membuat Sasuke kerepotan. Napas wanita itu terengah-engah namun ia masih belum bisa menerima perbedaan kekuatan diantara mereka. Dia yakin jika hal ini disebabkan jarangnya dia berlatih bela diri, selama ini ia hanya fokus belajar pengobatan, dan sesekali berlatih pedang saat senggang.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik saat marah," ujar Sasuke dengan cueknya. Ia bahkan tertawa lepas saat Naruto melotot murka ke arahnya. "Kau memang pandai mengelabui keluargaku, tapi kau tidak bisa mengelabuiku dengan mudah." Tambahnya dengan nada serta ekspresi serius.

Gerakan Naruto terhenti saat mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Entah kenapa dia merasa sakit hati saat Sasuke mengatakannya. "Mengelabui apa? Maksudmu sikapku tidak tulus?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu.

"Keluargamu bersikap sangat baik padaku. Aku merasa sangat beruntung karenanya. Selama ini aku menjaga sikapku-"

"Untuk menyenangkan keluargaku," potong Sasuke tenang. Ia mengamati perubahan ekspresi tunangannya dalam keheningan yang terasa semakin berat. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah di hatinya saat sekilas ia melihat kilatan terluka di kedua bola mata Naruto. Namun hal itu dienyahkannya dengan segera, ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri jika Naruto sangat pandai bersandiwara.

Naruto mundur beberapa langkah, memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain agar ia terlepas dari tatapan menusuk yang diarahkan Sasuke kepadanya. Sejak mengenal Sasuke, dia tahu jika pria itu sulit mempercayai orang lain, seharusnya dia merasa biasa saat tahu Sasuke tidak mempercayainya sepenuhnya, namun kenapa kenyataan itu malah mengganggunya sekarang? "Sejak awal, kenapa kau mau menerima pertunangan kita?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba, setelah terdiam cukup lama. Ia masih memalingkan muka, menunduk, menatap rumput yang diinjaknya.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat, lalu mengangkat dagu Naruto agar tatapan mereka kembali bertemu. "Otakku masih sehat, Naruto. Bagaimana bisa aku menolak keinginan Ayahanda Kaisar?" jelasnya yang tanpa sadar membuat Naruto semakin tertohok. "Aku memang putra kesayangannya, tapi, menolak titah kaisar sama saja mencari mati." Tambahnya ringan.

"Kau menasehatiku untuk menjaga sikap dan menerima apapun perintah Kaisar. Kenapa?" tanya Naruto lagi, dengan emosi yang terkontrol dengan baik. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi, dia tidak mau Sasuke tahu jika pernyataan pria itu telah mengusiknya.

Sasuke menundukkan kepala, mengecup ringan bibir Naruto sebelum menjawab. "Kau sudah menyelamatkan ayahku. Karena itu aku harus melindungimu. Semua ada sebab dan akibatnya, Naruto. Aku harus memastikan kau bersikap baik di dalam istana. Bukankah kau sendiri sudah tahu, sebuah perintah remeh di dalam istana bisa menjadi sebuah hukuman yang tak terbantahkan. Kepalamu bisa melayang kapan saja."

Sekilas Naruto tersentak, semakin terganggu oleh jawaban demi jawaban yang diberikan oleh Sasuke. Jadi selama ini Sasuke menjaganya untuk alasan itu? Naruto terkekeh ironis, "Jadi kau bersikap seperti itu untuk memastikan agar kepalaku tidak melayang?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya ringan.

"Dan sekarang, saat di luar istana, kau memutuskan untuk melepas topengmu? Melecehkanku?" Naruto terdiam sejenak, mengendalikan emosinya yang semakin tak terkendali. "Aku bukan pelacur atau budak yang bisa kau _gauli_ sesukamu. Kau tidak bisa seenaknya mencium dan mencumbuku, Pangeran Keempat!"

Sasuke menyeringai dan menjawab tenang. "Aku tidak akan menggaulimu sekarang, Naruto. Karena aku akan menggaulimu sesukaku setelah kau resmi menjadi istriku, dan sebelum itu, aku hanya akan menciummu, mencumbumu kapan pun aku mau. Kau tunanganku. Atau kau lebih suka aku melakukannya pada wanita lain? Di dunia ini, aku bisa mendapatkan wanita mana pun yang kukehendaki."

"Brengsek!"

"Ck...ck...ck..." Sasuke menyempitkan mata, pura-pura tersinggung. "Mulutmu terlalu indah untuk mengucapkan kata yang tidak pantas seperti itu, Sayang." Sasuke kembali menundukkan kepalanya untuk mencium bibir Naruto, namun Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, membuat bibir dingin Sasuke mendarat di pipinya. "Jangan menolakku!" bisik Sasuke terdengar mengancam. "Kau memang kuat. Aku akui hal itu. Tapi aku jauh lebih kuat, Naruto. Aku bisa menyenangkanmu, dan sebaliknya aku bisa menjadi mimpi burukmu."

"Kau pikir aku akan diam saja?"

"Lawan aku sesukamu," balas Sasuke tenang, tatapannya terarah lurus pada bibir ranum Naruto yang sedikit bengkak. "Lawan aku, dan aku akan mempersulit orang-orang di sekitarmu."

"Kau tidak akan berani," desis Naruto dari balik giginya yang terkatup.

Sasuke mencebik lalu mengangkat sebelah bahunya ringan. "Bagaimana jika aku mulai dari Rin?" tanyanya mengantarkan amarah serta getaran aneh dalam diri Naruto. Dada wanita itu mendadak sesak oleh perasaan asing yang menyusup tak terduga; cemburu. "Aku bisa menjadikannya sebagai selirku. Akan kupastikan kau melihat percintaan kami. Aku akan menyiksamu dan kupastikan hidupnya lebih menderita dari budak paling rendah sekalipun."

"Kenapa kau mengancamku seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak suka ditentang," jawab Sasuke ringan. "Aku tidak suka kalah, dan aku tidak suka ditolak." Tambahnya membuat Naruto mencelos. "Kukatakan untuk terakhir kalinya, aku tidak suka jika kau terlalu dekat dengan saudara-saudaraku yang lain. Aku tidak suka jika kau mengumbar senyum pada prajurit-prajurit maupun pejabat serta pelayan istana. Mereka tidak boleh melihat kecantikanmu." Katanya kemudian, terdengar mutlak. "Senyummu, amarahmu, sikap kurang ajarmu, tubuh serta hatimu, semuanya milikku. Titik!"

"Kau sudah gila!" desis Naruto gerah.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut, sementara jemarinya menelusuri pipi hingga leher Naruto dengan sensual. "Kau yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini. Kau membuatku lepas kendali dan melakukan tindakan-tindakan yang diluar kebiasaanku," katanya tenang. Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto, memutus jarak diantara keduanya. "Selama ini aku sudah mengendalikan diri dengan baik, tapi kau terus memancingku." Terang Sasuke. "Asal kau tahu, sebelumnya aku tidak pernah memohon kepada ayahanda maupun ibunda, tapi aku melakukannya untukmu. Karenamu aku sering menjadi olokan kakak-kakakku. Penghinaan itu harus kuterima karenamu. Aku berusaha menyenangkanmu, untuk melihatmu tersenyum. Aku bahkan berencana menghadap Ayahanda Kaisar untuk memohon agar kau diijinkan keluar istana satu kali dalam seminggu, tapi kau dengan tidak tahu malunya malah pergi keluar bersama Pangeran Kedua?!"

"Aku tidak tahu tentang rencanamu," ujar Naruto merasa bersalah. "Lagipula, bukankah sudah sewajarnya sesama saudara saling mengolok-bergurau?" balas Naruto yang entah kenapa mendadak teringat akan kakaknya sendiri; Kurama.

Rahang Sasuke mengeras. "Tatapan itu," desisnya tiba-tiba. Ia mencengkram lengan Naruto dengan keras. "Siapa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya penuh penekanan. "Pria mana yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya lagi, mendesak. Naruto mengerjapkan mata, terlihat bingung. Apa maksudnya? "Kau memikirkan seorang pria. Iya, kan?" desak Sasuke lagi, sembari mengguncang tubuh Naruto keras. Sasuke sering mendapati Naruto berekspresi begitu lembut, namun itu bukan untuk dirinya.

"Aku memikirkanmu dan saudara-saudaramu," jawab Naruto berbohong. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan jika tadi dia memang memikirkan pria lain; Kurama. Naruto harus berhati-hati, Sasuke yang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini bukanlah Sasuke yang berdiri dan menasehatinya untuk tidak bertindak sembrono. Pria di hadapannya ini seperti orang lain. Naruto sudah sering mendengar akan kemampuan Sasuke. Pria itu terkenal bertangan besi dan tidak memiliki belas kasihan saat berhadapan dengan musuh-musuhnya.

Sasuke memejamkan mata, lalu memeluk tubuh ramping Naruto erat. "Kau milikku. Takdir mempertemukan kita. Ayahanda pun sudah memutuskan untuk menikahkan kita. Benang merah itu tidak akan kulepaskan. Jika kau lari dariku, yang akan kau dapatkan hanya kematian yang menyakitkan, setelah itu aku akan menyusulmu ke dalam kegelapan tak berdasar."

"Sasuke-"

"Aku suka saat kau memanggil namaku," potongnya merdu membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri. "Selain orangtua dan kakak-kakakku, hanya kau yang berani memanggil nama kecilku tanpa rasa takut." Sasuke melepas pelukannya lalu menangkup wajah Naruto dengan telapak tangannya, sebuah senyum lembut terukir saat Naruto menatapnya tidak mengerti. "Kau milikku. Dan aku tidak suka berbagi milikku. Aku akan mempertahankan apa yang menjadi hakku dengan cara apapun."

Otot-otot Naruto menegang. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa mempercayai pendengarannya sekarang. Pangeran Keempat hanya memperlakukannya tidak lebih dari sebuah barang yang harus dipertahankan?

"Sekarang kau mengerti?!"

"Kau tidak bisa melarangku untuk menjauhi saudara-saudaramu."

"Kau?!"

"Lebih baik kau membunuhku," putus Naruto tenang.

Sasuke menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit dibaca. "Sudah kubilang, sikap keras kepalamu ini hanya akan menyulitkan orang-orang di sekitarmu. Kau mau aku membantai keluarga Rin?"

"Kau tidak akan berani."

"Coba saja." Sasuke balik menantang membuat Naruto diam seribu bahasa. Dengan gerakan lembut dia membawa tubuh Naruto ke dalam gendongannya. Naruto masih terlalu syok untuk berpikir, ia hanya bisa pasrah saat Sasuke mendudukkannya di atas pelana, lalu dengan gerakan lincah Sasuke menyusul naik ke atas punggung kuda. "Jangan pernah lupa akan apa yang baru saja terjadi di sini," ujar Sasuke dengan hembusan napas panas yang menggelitik telinga Naruto. "Kau tidak boleh melupakannya, begitu pun denganku. Di dalam istana kita akan bersikap seperti biasanya, tapi di luar istana- kau tidak bisa menolakku!"

.

.

.

Kurama memejamkan iris mata rubynya rapat. Telinganya bisa menangkap suara jeritan panik, tangisan memohon serta ratapan bersahutan tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Hampir satu jam yang lalu, Dan- salah satu tabib istana yang dibawanya serta melaporkan jika wabah yang menyebar di Rouran merupakan virus cacar. Kurama segera memerintahkan prajurit-prajuritnya untuk memisahkan penduduk yang masih sehat dari yang sakit, membujuk mereka agar tetap mau tinggal di Rouran, serta memastikan perut mereka kenyang dan memberikan tempat yang layak untuk tinggal.

Sesuai intruksinya tambahan dua buah tenda besar selesai didirikan sore ini. Para penderita kembali dipisahkan menurut jenis kelamin, mereka dirawat di tenda yang berbeda. Prajurit yang berjaga di dekat tenda pun dipilih dengan hati-hati, hanya prajurut yang pernah menderita cacar saja yang diperkenankan untuk berada di dekat tenda.

Siang tadi, pasukannya memang berhasil menghentikan pergerakan perpindahan penduduk ke Suna untuk sementara, namun hal itu tidak berarti jika tugasnya sudah selesai. Tugas yang diembannya setelah ini jauh lebih berat; setiap harinya penduduk Rouran yang terinspeksi virus cacar terus bertambah, dan sudah menjadi tugas Kurama untuk merawat mereka semua.

Sebuah helaan napas panjang meluncur dari bibirnya, kelopak matanya kembali terbuka, memperlihatkan iris berwarna ruby yang indah. Diusianya yang ke dua puluh empat tahun, Kurama terlihat menawan dengan rahang tegas, hidung mancung, bibir tipis namun sayangnya jarang menyunggingkan senyuman. Sorot tajam matanya mampu membuat para abdi serta orang luar istana tertunduk dalam- menghormatinya.

"Naruto?!" nama itu meluncur dari tenggorokannya penuh kerinduan. Kenapa disaat seperti ini dia harus mengingat adiknya? Kurama tersenyum ironis saat mengingat masa lalu, ketika Naruto terjangkit virus cacar saat berumur tujuh tahun. Adiknya itu diisolasi di dalam sebuah kamar khusus di Paviliun Magnolia, selama tiga minggu penuh tidak ada yang boleh menemui adiknya kecuali orang-orang yang sudah diijinkan oleh Kaisar Konoha; Minato.

Kurama sering mengendap-ngendap di malam hari hanya untuk duduk bersandar di bawah jendela kamar adiknya hingga dini hari. Terkadang, ia bisa mendengar Naruto menangis di dalam kamar, memohon pada ibunya untuk diijinkan keluar kamar, sayangnya permintaannya itu ditolak tegas oleh Kushina.

Saat itu dia sudah tahu jika penyakit yang diderita Naruto sangat berbahaya dan jika tidak ditangani dengan baik, nyawa Naruto bisa melayang, karenanya selama tiga minggu dia menahan diri, tidak memaksa masuk untuk menemui adiknya. Yang diinginkannya saat itu hanya satu; kesembuhan Naruto.

Kurama meremas baju jirahnya saat tiba-tiba rasa sakit menghantam dadanya dengan hebat. Pasokan udara di dalam paru-parunya seolah ditarik paksa hingga ia merasakan sesak yang menyakitkan, pada akhirnya adiknya tetap mati dengan cara yang lebih keji.

Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, ekspresi wajahnya mengeras. Saat ini bukan saatnya dia mengingat masa lalu. Dia harus memikirkan kebutuhan rakyat Rouran dan menstabilkan keamanan wilayah ini.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di dalam tenda lainnya, Dan tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi cemasnya saat melihat kondisi pasien yang semakin memburuk. Dia memerlukan banyak tenaga tambahan untuk membantunya merawat pasien-pasien yang memerlukan penanganan khusus dan telaten. Para ibu yang positif terkena cacar tidak bisa berpisah dari anak-anaknya yang masih kecil. Dan mengurut hidungnya, mulai merasa frustasi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kurama dari belakang punggung Dan.

Dan menoleh, lalu membungkuk dalam untuk menghaturkan hormat. "Pangeran, sebaiknya Anda keluar dari tenda ini. Penyakit ini menular." Ujar Dan tanpa bisa menyembunyikan kecemasannya.

Kurama menepuk bahu kanan tabib muda itu dan menjawab. "Jangan khawatir, aku pernah terkena cacar." Kurama menatap nanar para pasien yang terbaring di atas ranjang seadanya. "Kenapa para ibu tidak dipisahkan dari anak-anaknya?"

"Anak-anak itu tidak mau dipisahkan dari ibunya."

"Anak-anak sangat rentan. Mereka bisa tertular dengan cepat."

"Itu yang hamba khawatirkan," sahut Dan tanpa melepas tatapanbta dari pasien-pasiennya. "Kita memerlukan tabib wanita untuk membujuk anak-anak itu."

Kurama mengatupkan mulut, berpikir. "Kita tidak bisa mengharapkan bantuan apapun dari Rouran."

"Hamba dengar Kerajaan Ame akan mengirimkan bantuan untuk membantu Suna," timpal Dan.

"Kudengar juga begitu," balas Kurama dengan helaan napas lega. Dia berharap jika Itachi yang diutus untuk membantu di tempat ini. Setidaknya, ia tidak perlu sungkan meminta bantuan pada Itachi, mengingat persahabatan mereka dulu.

"Lapor, Pangeran," ujar Kakashi tiba-tiba, memotong pembicaraan keduanya.

"Apa ada hal genting lainnya, Kakashi?" tanya Kurama saat melihat pundak tegang jendralnya.

"Lapor, Pangeran, persediaan sumber air bersih kita semakin menipis. Hamba khawatirkan hal ini mengganggu proses perawatan pasien. Kita harus mencari jalan keluar secepatnya untuk menanggulangi hal ini." Terang Kakashi, panjang lebar.

"Sungai besar yang mengalir bukankah masuk ke wilayah Suna?" tanya Kurama dengan pose berpikir.

"Benar, Pangeran."

"Siapkan kudaku," perintah Kurama sembari berjalan panjang-panjang, keluar dari dalam tenda. "Aku akan menemui pemimpin pasukan Kerajaan Suna untuk menyelesaikan masalah kita."

.

.

.

Sai benar-benar panik, hari sudah semakin sore tapi Sasuke dan Naruto masih juga belum kembali. Dia mengumpat di dalam hati, kenapa ayahnya memberikannya tugas penting ini padanya? Sudah tiga kali dia mencari Naruto ke Paviliun Kirin, tapi dayang-dayang disana mengatakan jika nona mereka belum kembali.

Ditengah jalan, Sai sempat berpapasan dengan Obito dan Rin. Obito mengatakan jika Sasuke membawa Naruto pergi. Sai terlihat gelisah mendengarnya, ia memilih untuk berbalik pergi, dan meminta Obito berganti pakaian dan memakai pakaian terbaiknya untuk acara nanti malam. Sai tidak mengatakan apapun setelahnya, sesuai intruksi kaisar, ia menutup rapat mulutnya dan berbicara seperlunya saja.

Semburat jingga menghiasai langit Ame saat Sasuke dan Naruto tiba di istal kerajaan. Sai menghela napas lega, dengan langkah cepat dia berjalan menuju arah Sasuke. "Kalian kemana saja?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi, mengabaikan delikan tajam dari Sasuke yang terlihat tidak menyukai keberadaannya disana. "Pangeran Keempat, kau diperintahkan untuk menghadap ke Paviliun Utama. Ayahanda menunggu disana untuk datang menghadap."

Sasuke berekspresi datar, terlihat tak percaya.

"Aku tidak bercanda," ujar Sai sembari memutar kedua bola matanya. "Dan kau- Naruto. Kau ditunggu Permaisuri Mikoto di kediamannya."

"Aku?" tanya Naruto dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Bisakah kita bergegas pergi?" keluh Sai tidak sabaran. "Kalian berdua sudah ditunggu sejak tadi."

"Tapi aku belum berganti pakaian," ujar Naruto saat Sai mendorong punggungnya dan punggung Sasuke untuk segera berjalan.

"Kalian tidak perlu berganti pakaian," jawab Sai misterius sembari terus mendorong punggung keduanya untuk berjalan lebih cepat.

.

.

.

Sesungguhnya Sasuke tidak rela saat melepas Naruto ditangan Sai. Hal penting apa hingga ia dan Naruto dipanggil menghadap kaisar dan permaisuri secara bersamaan? Suara lantang seorang kasim yang menyambutnya membuyarkan lamunanya. Dengan langkah tegap dan ekspresi datar dia melangkah masuk ke dalam paviliun milik kaisar. Di depan pintu ruang kerja ayahnya, dia melihat para pejabat berbaris rapi, mengenakan pakaian kebesaran mereka dengan atribut serta perhiasan yang mencerminkan status mereka. Apa akan ada pesta? Tanyanya di dalam hati.

Sasuke terus melangkah masuk, mengabaikan penghormatan yang diberikan abdi-abdi istana yang menyambut kedatangannya. Seorang kasim menundukkan kepala, lalu membuka pintu ruang kerja kaisar untuknya.

"Ananda memberi hormat pada Ayahanda Kaisar!" seru Sasuke sembari berlutut. "Semoga Ayahanda Kaisar panjang umur!"

"Berdiri!" ujar Fugaku tenang.

Sasuke menundukkan kepala dalam sebelum mendudukkan diri di sebuah kursi kosong di samping Itachi. Di dalam ruang kerja kaisar, terduduk; Itachi, Obito, Hiashi serta Shikaku yang berekspresi tak terbaca. Ada apa ini? Tanya Sasuke di dalam hati, semakin penasaran.

"Pangeran Keempat, aku memanggilmu kesini untuk membicarakan mengenai kepergianmu ke perbatasan Suna, lusa hari." Fugaku memulai pembicaraan, sementara lima orang di dalam ruangan itu mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Seperti yang kau tahu, mereka memerlukan tenaga serta keahlian tabib-tabib handal untuk membantu."

Bagus, batin Sasuke, dia memiliki alasan untuk membawa Naruto serta.

"Dengan berat hati aku memutuskan Naruto untuk ikut bersamamu."

Sasuke menahan diri agar tidak tersenyum puas mendengar penuturan ayahnya. Dia tidak perlu memohon untuk keikutsertaan Naruto karena ayahnya sendiri yang memutuskan untuk mengirimnya serta.

"Namun ibumu sangat khawatir mengenai hal ini," lanjut Fugaku membuat Sasuke kembali was-was. "Ibumu tidak bisa tenang jika kalian berdua pergi tanpa ikatan," jelasnya membuat jantung Sasuke berdebar semakin cepat karena alasan yang berbeda. "Permaisuri memohon agar aku segera menikahkanmu dengan Naruto."

Hening.

"Dan aku menyetujuinya dengan berat hati," ujar Fugaku setelah terdiam cukup lama untuk memberi efek dramatis. "Aku harap kau tidak menolaknya," tambahnya dengan sorot mata tegas. "Upacara pernikahan kalian malam ini akan digelar sederhana, namun setelah kalian kembali, aku akan membuat jamuan besar-besaran untuk merayakannya."

Sasuke terdiam tanpa ekspresi. Sungguh hal ini diluar dugaannya. Dengan ini dia sah memiliki Naruto untuk dirinya sendiri. Naruto tidak akan bisa melepaskan diri darinya. Itu bagus, pikirnya senang. "Jika itu bisa membuat Ibunda Permaisuri tenang, maka ananda siap melaksanakan keinginannya." Jawab Sasuke tanpa emosi.

"Bagus." Fugaku berseru senang. "Kau memang anak berbakti, Pangeran Keempat." Tambahnya bangga. "Putra Mahkota akan membantumu bersiap, karena upacara akan dilaksanakan setelah matahari tenggelam."

Sementara itu di peraduan milik Mikoto, wajah Naruto seketika berubah pucat setelah mendengar penuturan Permaisuri Ame itu. Dia akan dinikahkan hari ini juga dengan Sasuke? Yang benar saja! Pikirnya kalut.

Mikoto terus berbicara dengan senyum mengembang, sementara tangannya sibuk mengepaskan pakaian pernikahan miliknya dulu ke tubuh Naruto. Gaun pernikahan itu berwarna merah menyala dengan sulaman benang emas berbentuk burung hong dan naga yang menjadi simbol di belakang gaun. Mikoto lalu menarik sebuah gaun sutra untuk pakaian dalam yang akan dikenakan oleh Naruto.

"Kau pasti terkejut mendengar semua ini, namun bagaimana lagi, aku tidak tenang jika melepasmu berdua bersama dengan Pangeran Keempat tanpa pengawasan. Pria kadang tidak bisa menahan diri." Katanya dengan senyum lembut.

Naruto tidak bicara, terlalu bingung dan syok untuk bereaksi.

Dengan lembut Mikoto menangkup wajah Naruto, lalu dikecupnya dahi wanita muda itu penuh sayang. "Akhirnya kau akan sah menjadi menantuku," ujarnya serak dengan bulir air mata yang siap meluncur turun. Mau tidak mau hal itu membuat Naruto terenyuh, hatinya merasa hangat karena mendapatkan cinta dari seorang asing yang menerima dirinya tanpa bertanya mengenai masa lalunya. "Tolong maafkan aku yang bersikap semena-mena. Aku bahkan tidak meminta pendapatmu terlebih dahulu, namun kumohon untuk kali ini anggap aku sebagai ibumu yang tengah memohon untuk kedamaian hatinya."

Naruto tetap tidak bereaksi, namun hatinya mulai luluh oleh ketulusan wanita paruh baya di hadapannya. Tanpa ragu ia membalas pelukan sayang Mikoto, dan mengatakan di dalam hati jika ia akan menangani Sasuke nanti. Untuk saat ini, dia hanya akan ikut dalam permainan sang takdir.

Mikoto terlalu bersemangat untuk menyiapkan pernikahan sederhana ini. Ia hanya menghela napas pendek saat Naruto memohon untuk diijinkan mandi tanpa dibantu oleh dayang. "Hamba masih belum terbiasa mandi dibantu oleh dayang," Naruto beralasan, mungkin karena terlalu senang, Mikoto memberinya ijin untuk mandi sendiri.

Mikoto memastikan Naruto mengenakan perhiasan terbaik untuk upacara ini, wajah cantiknya dipulas bedak dan perona pipi juga pemerah bibir, gadis remaja itu menjelma menjadi pengantin yang paling cantik, beginilah rupanya;

_Matanya bersinar bagai kolam air;_  
_Pipinya berwarna seperti bunga yang merekah._  
_Rambutnya yang seperti awan berbentuk sayap jangkrik;_  
_Alisnya berbentuk seperti dua jalur sungai._  
_Bibirnya merah seperti buah ceri;_  
_Giginya putih bagai dua baris butiran kumala._  
_Tingkah lakunya anggun,_  
_Dia melebihi orang biasa,_  
_Seperti Gadis Penenun dari Teras Kumala,_  
_Seperti Chang'e dari Istana Bulan. (1)_

.

.

.

Paviliun Pangeran Keempat disulap menjadi tempat upacara dalam waktu yang singkat. Kain merah dipasang di atas pintu, sementara lampion-lampion berwarna senada digantung di plafondnya. Harum dupa tercium di seluruh ruangan, wanginya membuai dan menenangkan. Sebuah meja altar berdiri di tengah ruangan, lengkap dengan sesaji serta dupa yang menyala. Upacara ini terlalu sederhana untuk kalangan istana, namun terbilang mewah untuk golongan bangsawan.

Arak-arak terbaik dihidangkan disetiap meja tamu undangan yang terbatas. Buah-buahan yang dihidangkan merupakan buah kualitas terbaik yang berasal dari seluruh penjuru negeri. Di tempat duduknya, kaisar dan permaisuri menunggu dengan wajah berseri, sementara Sasuke berdiri dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mempelai wanita datang dengan tudung sutra merah yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Dua orang dayang wanita membantunya berjalan untuk berdiri di samping mempelai pria.

Seorang Pendeta Tao mulai merapalkan doa, sebagai tanda dimulainya upacara. Semua tamu yang datang menyaksikan upacara itu melihat keduanya sebagai pasangan yang sempurna;

_Sepasang burung phoenix di atas awan;_  
_Bebek mandarin di atas air._  
_Mereka bersumpah takkan berpisah di dunia ini_  
_Dan membentuk ikatan cinta untuk kehidupan selanjutnya.(2)_

.

.

.

Selesai upacara dan jamuan sederhana, Fugaku kembali memanggil putra kesayangannya ke ruang kerjanya. Sasuke menundukkan kepala dalam saat mendengar suara tegas ayahnya. Yang diinginkan oleh ayahnya sungguh tidak masuk akal. Saat ini dia sudah resmi menjadi suami Naruto, tapi sang kaisar memerintahkan agar Sasuke tidak menyentuh Naruto di malam pengantin mereka? Permintaan macam apa itu?

"Kau belum memberikan jawabanmu, Pangeran Keempat." Ujar Fugaku tenang, nyaris tanpa emosi berlebihan. Dengan gerakan anggun dia menyesap teh teratainya, sementara ujung matanya melirik, mengamati bahasa tubuh putra kesayangannya. "Ujian yang kuberikan padamu ini akan sangat berguna jika kau membawa Naruto serta ke perbatasan Suna. Kau harus bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh istrimu."

"Ayahanda-"

"Naruto tidak boleh mengandung saat bertugas bersamamu," tegas Fugaku, memotong ucapan Sasuke. "Calon cucuku harus dibuat, dikandung dan dilahirkan di dalam Istana Ame, tidak boleh di luar tembok istana ini."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali bicara. "Sesuai tradisi, Ibunda pasti memeriksa-" ia kembali terdiam sejenak. "Ibunda pasti memeriksa apa kemurnian Naruto berhasil kuambil."

Fugaku tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis hingga nyaris tak terlihat. "Kau harus mencari cara untuk mengelabui dayang pemeriksa serta ibumu," katanya membuat Sasuke mengernyit.

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya ananda membuat Ayahanda Kaisar yakin jika ananda tidak melakukan hubungan suami-istri dengan Naruto malam ini."

"Ah... aku akan mengetahuinya, putraku. Aku pasti mengetahuinya." Jawab Fugaku, menutup pembicaraan mereka.

.

.

.

Di dalam kamar peraduan di Paviliun Suzaku yang sudah disiapkan oleh Permaisuri Mikoto untuk malam pengantin putra bungsunya, Naruto bergerak gelisah, berjalan mondar-mandir. Ia masih mengenakan pakaian pernikahannya, perhiasan yang menempel di tubuh serta rambutnya pun belum dilepasnya. Naruto terlalu takut untuk melepasnya, bagaimana jika tiba-tiba Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar?

Upacara tadi berasa satu abad untuknya. Jika tidak mengingat kebaikan hati kaisar serta permaisuri, dia pasti sudah melarikan diri dan bersembunyi hingga situasi aman. Tapi, dia tidak melakukannya. Tindakannya itu hanya akan mencoreng wajah sang kaisar dan menyakiti permaisuri yang sudah seperti ibunya sendiri. Tidak ada yang harus diratapi, pikir Naruto. Dia harus menghadapinya seperti seorang ksatria, dan pertama-tama yang harus dihadapinya adalah Sasuke.

Naruto berhenti berjalan, sementara matanya mengamati dekorasi kamar yang didominasi oleh warna merah. Semerbak wangi dupa menggelitik indra penciumannya, namun hal itu malah membuatnya semakin gelisah. Naruto berjalan menuju sebuah lemari, berniat mencari lilin atau benda apapun yang bisa membuat kamar berukuran besar ini terang benderang.

Para dayang yang ditugaskan mendekorasi kamar ini sungguh melakukan pekerjaannya dengan efisien dan memuaskan. Mereka berhasil menciptakan suasana romantis di dalam kamar ini.

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya saat telinganya mendengar suara kasim di luar kamar berseru keras. "Pangeran Keempat tiba!"

"Sial!" maki Naruto. Ia bisa mendengar jelas saat pintu kamar yang berada di ruang sebelah dibuka, disusul oleh suara langkah kaki berat yang terdengar semakin mendekat.

Sasuke datang dengan ekspresi datar, dengan dengusan keras ia menatap Naruto sebelum mendudukkan diri di meja tehnya. Dengan gerakan kasar dia menuang teh di dalam poci ke dalam cawan keramik lalu meneguk isinya dalam satu tegukan.

"Aku tidak akan melayanimu jika itu niatmu datang ke kamar ini," ujar Naruto dengan ketegasan mutlak, dan keberanian yang mengagumkan.

Gigi Sasuke gemertuk, dengan keras dia meletakkan cawan tehnya diatas meja mahoni yang mengkilap. "Bagus. Karena aku tidak akan menyentuhmu malam ini." Ujarnya, membuat kedua alis Naruto bertaut, tidak mengerti.

Hening.

Naruto mengerjap. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka untuk bicara namun dengan segera ia menutupnya kembali. Apa maksud Sasuke? Suaminya tidak akan menyentuhnya? Ya, Dewa, bukankah itu bagus? "Kau, sungguh-sungguh?" tanyanya setelah terdiam beberapa saat, masih dengan ekspresi tak percaya. Hanya dengusan kasar yang menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaannya, namun untuk saat ini hal itu membuatnya sedikit lega. Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Apa ini perintah dari kaisar? Ia bersorak di dalam hati. Di dunia ini, Sasuke hanya tunduk pada perintah ayahnya.

Naruto melepas napas lega, lalu dengan sikap angkuh dia berjalan dan duduk di meja rias. Dengan hati-hati ia mulai melepas perhiasan di atas rambutnya, sementara ujung matanya melirik ke arah Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan kabut gairah. "Apa ini perintah Kaisar?" tanyanya, menyuarakan pikirannya dengan seringai mengejek, sementara tangannya memasukkan perhiasan-perhiasan yang sudah ditanggalkannya ke dalam sebuah kotak perhiasan berukuran sedang.

Sasuke masih menutup mulutnya, dalam diam ia mengamati gerakan tangan istrinya yang sekarang sibuk menyikat rambut hitam panjangnya hingga rapi dan berkilau. Gigi Sasuke gemertuk semakin keras melihat godaan sensual Naruto. Biarkan Naruto menang, karena di luar istana, Sasuke akan memastikan Naruto menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

"Kau yakin tidak mau menyentuhku, Pangeran Keempat?" tanya Naruto menggoda. Dia membuka gaun luar baju pengantinnya, melepasnya perlahan hingga tersisa gaun dalaman berwarna putih dari bahan sutra terbaik. Ia menarik gaunnya ke bawah, membuat kedua mata Sasuke sejenak membulat saat melihat bagian atas dari gundukan lembut payudara milik istrinya. "Ah, sepertinya kau benar-benar tidak tertarik yah." Ia menghela napas, membenahi gaunnya, pura-pura merasa sedih padahal hatinya bersorak begitu senang.

"Tidur, Naruto!" desis Sasuke geram dengan sorot marah. Kedua tangannya dia kepal di atas meja, menahan diri agar tidak menyerang, merobek gaun istrinya untuk meminta haknya sebagai suami. Dia harus bisa menahan diri demi kesuksesan rencananya.

Naruto menekuk wajahnya. "Tidak ada ciuman selamat malam?" tanyanya sembari memasang ekspresi penuh harap, membuat wajah Sasuke semakin menggelap. Wanita itu tertawa pelan, nyaris tak terdengar saat berbalik dan berjalan menuju ranjang nyaman milik Sasuke. Ia baru saja merangkak naik ke atas ranjang saat Sasuke membalik tubuhnya, memerangkap tubuh wanita itu dengan tubuhnya. Naruto hanya bisa mengumpat di dalam hati, menjaga ekspresi wajahnya tetap tenang. Sejak awal tidak seharusnya dia memancing emosi Sasuke. "Kau tidak diijinkan untuk menyentuhku!" ujarnya, mengingatkan.

Sasuke menyeringai. Mata gelapnya menatap istrinya penuh gairah. "Aku hanya tidak diijinkan untuk bercinta denganmu," balasnya serak. "Tapi aku memiliki banyak cara lain untuk menikmatimu, Naruto sayang. Dan aku berjanji akan memuaskanmu."

.

.

.

Sementara itu di Kerajaan Konoha, Sara berjalan penuh keagungan menuju kamar peraduan suaminya. Setiap malamnya dia semakin khawatir karena suaminya jarang datang berkunjung ke kamarnya. Minato lebih suka tidur sendiri di paviliun kaisar, membuat Sara semakin curiga jika suaminya menyukai wanita lain.

Seorang kasim menyerukan kedatangan sang permaisuri. Dengan gerakan cepat Minato menyembunyikan berkas-berkas penting yang tengah dibacanya di bawah ranjang.

"Hamba memberi hormat pada Yang Mulia," ujar Sara dengan gerakan anggun.

Minato bersikap tenang, lalu mempersilahkan Sara untuk duduk. "Apa yang membuatmu datang semalam ini? Apa ada hal penting yang tidak bisa menunggu hingga besok pagi, Permaisuri?" tanya Minato.

Sara menyunggingkan senyum menawan, sebuah senyum memikat yang dulu tidak pernah gagal. Sara selalu mendapatkan apa yang menjadi keinginannya. "Yang Mulia," ujarnya masih dengan nada merdu. "Hamba hanya ingin mengingatkan jika Putri Ino akan genap berusia delapan belas tahun di akhir musim gugur yang akan datang. Bukankah sudah saatnya Anda mencarikannya seorang suami?" Minato melirik ke arah istrinya, mendengarkan. "Bagaimana jika musim panas nanti Anda mengadakan sayembara, mengundang pangeran-pangeran dari kerajaan tetangga untuk datang memperebutkan Putri Ino? Dengan status yang dimilikinya, Putri Ino harus mendapatkan seorang pangeran dari kerajaan yang sama kuatnya dengan Konoha. Bukankah Ame memiliki empat pangeran yang belum memiliki istri sah? Putra Mahkota Itachi bahkan belum memiliki calon putri mahkota. Hamba sangat berharap jika Putri Ino bersanding dengannya."

Minato meletakkan kuas tinta ditangannya, lalu ditatapnya Sara lurus. "Aku mau saja mengabulkan permintaanmu ini," ujarnya membuat senyum Sara semakin mengembang. Ino harus mendapatkan pasangan yang sepadan demi mendukung rencananya untuk menggulingkan Minato. "Namun menangani wabah yang menyerang Rouran saat ini jauh lebih penting daripada keinginanmu itu, Permaisuri Sara." Lanjut Minato dengan suara tajam. Senyum Sara menghilang, digantikan oleh getaran takut yang mulai merayap ke seluruh pembuluh darahnya. "Jika kau mau marah, kau harus marah pada ayahmu yang tidak becus menangani masalah negara," tambahnya mengirim udara dingin yang menusuk disetiap katanya. "Aku tidak tahu berapa lama Kurama bisa menangani dan menyelesaikan permasalahan di Rouran karena sepertinya ayahmu- Yang Mulia Raja Rouran enggan membuka pintu istananya untuk mengulurkan bantuan."

Cahaya remang di dalam ruangan itu seolah menjadi saksi bisu ketakutan Sara akan ucapan Minato. Wanita itu paham maksud tersembunyi dari ucapan suaminya. Dia harus memperingatkan ayahnya mengenai hal ini. Ayahnya harus ikut membantu Kurama atau rencananya mengenai Ino akan berantakan.

"Sekarang pergi. Tinggalkan aku sendiri. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan." Perintah Minato dingin, sementara Sara segera mundur, menarik diri.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto bangun sebelum fajar menyingsing. Kedua tangannya sudah terbebas. Dalam cahaya remang ia menatap pergelangan tangannya yang memerah. Dalam hati dia mencatat; hati-hati dengan Sasuke. Suaminya itu sangat sulit ditebak.

Ia lalu melirik ke arah samping. Hatinya mencelos, bagian ranjang itu terasa dingin. Sasuke pasti pergi sejak beberapa jam yang lalu dan tidur di kamarnya sendiri.

Brengsek. Umpatnya di dalam hati saat mengingat kejadian semalam. Dia tidak mengira jika Sasuke memiliki tenaga melebihi seekor kerbau. Pria itu berhasil mengikat kedua tangannya pada pilar ranjang, memaksa wanita itu untuk berbaring terlentang di atas ranjang yang nyaman.

Naruto masih bersyukur karena Sasuke tidak melepas gaun tidurnya. Pria itu hanya menyibak bagian dadanya saja untuk mencumbu leher, menyesap payudaranya, menjilat pusar milik istrinya, terus turun hingga inti Naruto. Mulutnya berlama-lama disana, menggantikan tangannya lincahnya yang sudah terlebih dahulu menyusup, membelai, menggoda dengan lembut pusat kewanitaan tanpa merusak kemurnian istrinya. Sasuke menekan kebutuhannya, memfokuskan diri untuk menyenangkan istrinya hingga Naruto menyerah akan kenikmatan yang ditawarkannya.

Bagaimana jika Sasuke melihat tanda ini ketika aku tertidur? Batin Naruto panik. Tapi pria itu pasti bereaksi dan bertanya jika dia melihat tanda di bahu kirinya. Iya, kan? Naruto mengerjapkan mata, sementara tangannya sibuk membenahi gaun tidurnya. Ia bahkan tidak mengidahkan tanda-tanda kepemilikan yang tersebar di perut serta payudaranya.

Ia harus segera mencari tahu mengenai hal ini. Naruto memutar otak, mencari alasan yang masuk akal seandainya Sasuke sudah melihat tanda itu.

"Hamba memberi hormat pada Tuan Putri," ujar seorang dayang tua yang kedatangannya nyaris tanpa suara.

Naruto tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya, mengerjapkan mata, kedua pipinya merona merah. "Apa yang kau lakukan sepagi ini di kamarku?" tanyanya dengan nada suara senormal mungkin. Dia seperti dipergoki saat berbuat nakal.

Dayang itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto, kepalanya masih menunduk dalam. Sesampainya di tepi ranjang, tangan tuanya terulur untuk mengambil selembar kain sutra putih yang diletakkan di tengah-tengah ranjang. Dayang tua itu tersenyum tipis saat melihat bercak darah di atas kain. Dengan cepat dia melipat kain sutra itu lalu meletakkannya di atas baki yang dibawa oleh seorang dayang lain di belakangnya. Baki itu terbuat dari emas murni dan ditaburi kelopak-kelopak mawar merah di atasnya.

Naruto tersentak. Darah di atas kain sutra itu merupakan darah Sasuke. Suaminya melukai telapak tangannya, memakai darahnya sendiri untuk mengelabui dayang pemeriksa serta permaisuri. "Dimana Pangeran Keempat?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Lapor, Tuan Putri," sang dayang tua menjawab. "Pangeran Keempat dipanggil ke kamar Yang Mulia Kaisar hampir satu jam yang lalu."

Naruto mengernyit. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Lapor, Tuan Putri. Hamba benar-benar tidak tahu perihal penting apa sehingga Pangeran Keempat dipanggil menghadap."

Percuma, pikir Naruto. Dia tidak akan mendapatkan informasi apapun dari dayang kepercayaan permaisuri. "Kalau begitu pergilah. Aku ingin mandi dan berhias untuk suamiku," katanya dengan sebuah senyum meyakinkan. Dia harus berakting menjadi pengantin wanita paling bahagia.

Dayang itu kembali membungkuk hormat, lalu berjalan mundur meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri di dalam kamar.

.

.

.

Di atas kursi kerjanya, Fugaku tertawa keras. Terlihat senang melihat wajah kusut putra bungsunya. "Sekarang aku bisa tenang," ujarnya kemudian. "Aku yakin kau bisa menguasai diri untuk tidak menyentuh istrimu selama di Suna." Tambahnya disusul tawa keras untuk yang kedua kalinya. Fugaku yakin jika Sasuke tidak mengambil haknya pada Naruto sebagai suami. Jika dia melakukannya, putra bungsunya yang terkenal dengan sikap kritisnya itu pasti akan menanyakan mengenai tanda di bahu kiri Naruto. "Aku bisa tenang melepas Naruto bersamamu," ucapnya kemudian sementara Sasuke berekspresi datar di kursinya.

"Jika bukan karena kecemasan permaisuri yang khawatir terjadi sesuatu diantara kalian, aku tidak akan menikahkan kalian dengan tiba-tiba. Aku pasti menikahkan kalian sesuai dengan janjiku, menunggu Naruto berusia dua puluh satu tahun."

Sasuke tetap menutup rapat mulutnya tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Naruto akan pergi dengan berpakaian pria," putus Fugaku membuat Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya. "Jika musuh mengetahui dia istrimu, hal itu bisa membahayakan nyawanya, karena itu status Naruto harus dirahasiakan." Terangnya. "Aku sudah memerintahkan kepala pasukan untuk menyampaikan perintahku ini pada prajurit yang akan ikut bersamamu."

"Mohon ampun, Ayahanda Kaisar," kata Sasuke. "Bukankah resikonya semakin besar jika Naruto menyamar menjadi laki-laki? Prajurit kita- ananda yakin bisa menempatkan posisi mereka, tapi prajurit dari kerajaan lain-"

"Karena itu kau harus menjaganya!" potong Fugaku dengan ekspresi serius. "Kau harus bisa melindunginya. Aku mau menantuku kembali ke istana ini utuh, tak bercacat. Kau mengerti?"

Sasuke mengangguk paham.

"Jangan mengecewakanku, Pangeran Keempat!"

.

.

.

Persiapan keberangkatan pasukan itu pun dilakukan dengan cermat walau dalam waktu teramat singkat. Keesokan harinya, sebelum matahari tepat dipuncak kepala, Itachi sebagai pimpinan rombongan sudah duduk tegak diatas kudamya yang berwarna coklat mengilap, sementara Sasuke duduk tegap diatas kuda hitamnya yang perkasa. Keduanya mengenakan pakaian jirahnya. Dengan pedang di pinggang serta busur panah tergantung di pelana kudanya masing-masing.

Panji-panji Kerajaan Ame berkibar, sementara tambur ditabuh bersahutan untuk memberikan semangat untuk pasukan yang akan segera berangkat.

Naruto, yang menyamar menjadi pria duduk dikudanya sendiri yang berwarna putih, sementara empat ekor serigalanya duduk di dalam kereta yang membawa bahan persediaan obat-obatan, makanan serta pakaian. Mengikuti keinginan Sasuke, ia mengenakan jubah berwarma biru tua yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, serta sebuah tudung untuk menutupi wajahnya. Sasuke berkilah jika hal itu perlu untuk melindungi Naruto dari panasnya udara gurun saat siang hari dan dinginnya udara gurun saat malam tiba.

Di atas puncak tangga tertinggi, Fugaku, Mikoto, Obito serta Sai berdiri bersama pejabat-pejabat penting untuk mengantar kepergian rombongan itu. Naruto merasa kilasan masa lalu kembali datang; dulu, ayahnya juga berdiri di puncak tangga tertinggi untuk melihatnya pergi bersama ibunya keluar dari istana.

Tiba-tiba rasa sesak menyerangnya. Ini tidak sama. Tegasnya di dalam hati. Dulu, ayahnya mengantar kepergiannya dengan kemarahan, sementara saat ini, Fugaku dan Mikoto mengantar kepergiannya dengan haru. Naruto bisa merasakan keengganan dari Fugaku maupun Mikoto saat ia pamit pergi tadi. Sang permaisuri bahkan tidak bisa menahan laju air matanya saat Naruto berbalik untuk naik ke atas kudanya. "Kembalilah dengan selamat. Ibunda akan menunggu kepulangan kalian." Ucap Mikoto lirih mengantar kepergian kedua orang putra serta menantunya. 

.

.

. 

**TBC**

**Keterangan :**

**(1) Dikutip dari Kumpulan Kisah Klasik Dinasti Ming, hal. 327-328**

**(2) Dikutip dari Kumpulan Kisah Klasik Dinasti Ming, hal. 328**

**Hello... maaf untuk keterlambatan updatenya. Pekerjaan di duta mulai menyita waktu, pikiran dan tenaga. Karena itu, ke depannya mungkin akan ada saat2 bagi saya memerlukan waktu lebih lama untuk update. Mohon dimengerti dan dimaklum. (:**

**Rencana awalnya saya akan menceritakan pertemuan Kurama dan Naruto dichap ini, namun sepertinya harus saya undur ke chap depan. Maaf yah... Dan mengenai****_Pasukan Bayangan_**__**dichap sebelumnya, itu terinspirasi dari Hashashin; sebuah sekte radikal yang dibentuk pada abad ke 11 dan bertahan sampe abad 13, bermarkas di Alamut. Kelompok yang kemudian dikenal sebagai ordo pembunuh rahasia dan terkenal akan kekejamannya.**

**Lalu, tentang saya yang tidak bisa mendalami karakter chara; memang betul, saya memang tidak bisa mendalami karakter chara disetiap cerita yang saya buat. Peran utamanya selalu saja plin-plan. Oleh karena itu, mohon masukkannya, jika berkenan tolong gunakan akun Anda saat memberikan review, lebih nyaman bagi saya untuk membahas ini secara pribadi, tidak melalui author note. Saya harap Anda tidak keberatan berbagi ilmu dengan saya untuk perbaikan fic saya ke depannya.**

**Sekian, sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya! ^-^**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	14. Chapter 14-1

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Tragedy, hurt/comfort, fantasy**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian ataupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya! Yang tetep bandel saya kutuk ngejomblo seumur hidup!**

**Selamat membaca!**

**Golden Cage**

**Chapter 14-1 : Kau Tidak Mengenaliku?**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Kurama duduk di dalam tendanya malam ini. Cahaya keemasan lentera menemaninya dengan setia untuk membaca setumpuk gulungan berisi laporan-laporan penting mengenai kondisi Rouran saat ini. Sesekali ia menekuk wajahnya dalam. Sesekali dia mengumpat pelan saat membaca ketidakbecusan Raja Rouran dalam menjalankan tugas-tugasnya. "Tidak berguna." Bisiknya lirih penuh kebencian. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa _Langit _masih melundungi tua bangka itu hingga detik ini?

Sisi jahatnya berbisik merdu di dalam hatinya; mendoakan kematian menyakitkan untuk raja lalim itu.

Kurama melepas napas panjang, ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada punggung kursi di belakangnya, kepalanya mendongak ke atas, situasi di Rouran saat ini membuatnya cemas, bukan hanya karena wabah yang saat ini menyebar cepat seperti lesatan anak panah, namun juga karena krisis kepercayaan rakyat terhadap ayahnya-Kaisar Konoha.

Hal yang paling tidak diinginkannya adalah pertumpahan darah diantara rakyatnya. Rakyat yang tersudut bisa memberontak karena keterpaksaan, mereka akan memasang mode pertahanan diri untuk bisa bertahan hidup. Kurama tidak mau berperang melawan rakyatnya sendiri. Andai saja dia memiliki kekuasaan, dia pasti sudah memerintahkan Kakashi atau anggota prajurit bayangan lainnya untuk menghabisi Raja Rouran. _Persetan dengan hubungan darah Permaisuri Sara_, pikirnya muak.

Sebuah helaan napas keras kembali terdengar di dalam tenda sepi itu. Setidaknya untuk kedepannya dia bisa sedikit tenang karena bantuan dari Ame akan tiba. Dia bisa mendiskusikan kekalutannya dengan Itachi. Ia sangat yakin jika Itachi akan dengan senang hati membantunya, mengingat persahabatan mereka di masa lalu.

Merasa bosan ia pun memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar tenda. Dua orang prajurit yang berjaga di depan pintu tendanya segera membungkuk, memberi hormat saat ia melangkah keluar. Kurama menarik napas dalam sementara tangannya merapatkan jubah tebal yang dikenakannya. Udara malam ini terasa sangat dingin, membekukan hingga ke tulang.

"Tidak bisa tidur, Pangeran Kurama?"

Kurama berbalik pelan mencari sumber suara. Di belakangnya-Kakashi membungkuk kecil untuk memberi hormat. Kurama melayangkan tangan kanannya ke udara, mengisyaratkan Kakashi untuk kembali berdiri tegak. Setelahnya ia kembali menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang punggung. "Langitnya sangat cantik, bukan?"

Kakashi mendongak, mengikuti arah pandangan Kurama. Langit malam ini memang terlihat sangat menakjubkan. Gugusan bintang menghiasi langit malam dengan indahnya.

"Kenapa langit terlihat begitu indah, Jendral Kakashi?" tanya Kurama lirih. "Kenapa dia memperlihatkan keindahannya di atas tanah Raja lalim ini?"

"Pangeran, ada baiknya kita tidak membahas hal ini." Kakashi memperingatkan dengan halus.

Kurama tersenyum kecil tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya. "Terlalu sensitif, huh?" tanyanya.

Kakashi menundukkan kepala, dan menjawab penuh hormat. "Benar, Putra Mahkota."

Kurama mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kakashi yang masih menunduk dalam. Dalam hati dia bersyukur karena memiliki seseorang yang tanpa ragu dan takut menegurnya saat ia tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya. "Rombongan Kerajaan Ame," ucapnya mengubah topik pembicaraan. "Kau yakin mereka akan tiba dengan cepat?"

"Lapor, Pangeran." Jawab Kakashi. "Menurut laporan yang diterima, rombongan Kerajaan Ame hanya berjarak satu hari saja. Dipastikan rombongan akan tiba lusa hari."

Kurama mengernyit, seperti tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja dilaporkan oleh Kakashi. "Bukankah rombongan itu belum satu minggu berangkat dari Ame?" tanyanya dengan kening ditekuk. "Kenapa mereka bisa tiba dengan cepat? Apa ada kesalahan laporan?"

"Lapor, Pangeran Kurama. Rombongan Kerajaan Ame sepertinya memotong jalan hingga bisa tiba lebih awal."

Kurama berbalik cepat. "Memotong?" beonya dengan satu alis terangkat. "Apa ada jalan lain menuju ke Rouran?"

"Ada," jawab Kakashi dengan ekspresi serius. "Rombongan itu memotong lewat Gurun Suna."

"Bukankah perjalanan itu sangat berbahaya?" ujar Kurama yang dengan lihai menyembunyikan ekspresi kagetnya. "Gurun Suna terkenal dengan kondisi alamnya yang sangat ekstrim. Sering terjadi badai gurun, bukan? Selain itu para perampok juga bersembunyi di suatu tempat di gurun itu. Apa kau yakin mereka akan tiba dengan tepat waktu?"

"Hamba sangat yakin, Pangeran Kurama." Jawab Kakashi tanpa keraguan. "Pangeran Itachi tidak akan mengambil jalan tersebut tanpa memperhitungkan resikonya."

Kurama mengangguk paham, lalu melepas napas panjang. Di dalam hati dia berdoa dengan tulus untuk keselamatan rombongan Itachi.

.

.

.

Perasaan senang itu menyusup cepat ke hati Naruto saat tahu jika Kurama dan Kakashi berada di perbatasan Rouran dan Suna saat ini. Terlampau senang membuatnya tak bisa menutup mata untuk istirahat. Hatinya bersorak saat Itachi memutuskan rombongan mereka untuk memotong jalan melewati Gurun Suna. Hal itu tentu disambut gembira oleh Naruto. Dengan senang hati dia menjadi pemandu perjalanan ini.

Kilasan masa lalu datang silih berganti saat ia menunggangi kuda, melewati Gurun Suna yang sangat tidak bersahabat. Udara di siang hari begitu panas hingga terasa mampu menghanguskan kulit, sementara udara di malam hari terasa dingin menusuk tulang. Namun hal itu entah kenapa tidak dirasakannya, mungkin karena ia tengah mengenang masa lalu saat dia hidup bersama dengan Jiraiya di gurun ini, atau karena jarak antara dirinya dan Kurama semakin dekat. Entahlah, ia pun tidak tahu.

Malam ini Naruto tengah merenung di depan salah satu api unggun yang dinyalakan di tengah-tengah perkemahan mereka untuk malam ini. Ia memutuskan duduk disana untuk membuang waktu. Para prajurit yang mengetahui statusnya tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya, mereka memilih untuk berjaga di sekitarnya, mengantisipasi jika ada serangan mendadak yang mengancam nyawa tuannya.

Keutuhan kepala mereka menjadi taruhannya jika mereka gagal menjaga keselamatan menantu Kaisar Ame. Walau pun dengan jelas Sasuke memperlakukan Naruto seperti tabib istana pada umumnya, namun hal itu tidak berlaku untuk para prajurit yang mengetahui status aslinya, karena bagi mereka status Naruto adalah seorang putri.

"Apa yang Anda lakukan disini, Tuan Putri?" dari belakang Naruto, Neji berjalan dengan langkah tegap lalu berdiri di samping kanannya, menundukkan kepala untuk memberi salam.

Naruto melirik lewat bahunya. "Tidak perlu memberi salam, saat ini aku hanya seorang tabib." Ujarnya mengingatkan.

Ekspresi Neji terlihat tak setuju, namun ia tidak mengatakan apapun. Setelah meminta ijin dia pun duduk di sebelah kanan Naruto, mengambil jarak aman agar tidak menimbulkan desas-desus. "Sebaiknya Anda masuk ke dalam tenda." Katanya, memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Naruto menjawab sembari menengadahkan kepala, menatap langit malam bertabur bintang.

Neji melirik sekilas, sebuah pertanyaan hampir saja terlontar dari tenggorokannya namun dengan cepat dia menelannya kembali.

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama. Seolah tersihir oleh suasana gurun yang menghipnotis. Udara dingin bahkan tidak menggoyahkan niat mereka untuk tetap tinggal dan menikmati langit bertabur bintang.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan berdua disini?"

Pertanyaaan dingin, mengancam dan menuduh itu membuat Neji tersentak dan langsung berdiri untuk memberi hormat. Di belakang mereka, Sasuke berdiri dalam balutan jubah bulu hitamnya yang terlihat begitu lembut ditiup angin malam. Kedua bola mata itu menatap lurus ke arah Naruto, begitu tajam seolah menelanjanginya. "Kalian belum menjawab pertanyaanku," tambahnya masih dengan nada mengancam yang sama. Sejenak tatapannya terarah pada Neji yang menunduk lalu kembali pada Naruto yang terlihat tak peduli.

"Kau mau membuat Naruto takut?" tanya Itachi dari samping kanan Sasuke dengan kekehan pelan, mencoba mencairkan suasana tegang diantara mereka. Itachi berjalan terlebih dahulu, menepuk bahu kiri Neji, meminta keponakan dari Perdana Menteri Ame itu untuk kembali duduk bersamanya. "Malam begitu indah, kapan lagi kita bisa duduk di bawah langit malam bertabur bintang?" ujarnya mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, sementara Neji terlihat sedikit kikuk. "Minum di bawah langit bertabur bintang bukankah terasa sangat romantis?" tanyanya dengan senyum ramah yang ditujukan pada Naruto. "Prajurit, bawakan arak untukku!" perintahnya cukup keras pada seorang prajurit di belakangnya. Prajurit itu mengangguk dalam sebelum berjalan mundur lalu berlari untuk membawakan arak yang diminta Putra Mahkota Ame.

Naruto membalas senyum itu, lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya yang bergetar menahan rasa dingin ke depan, lebih dekat pada api unggun yang menyala. Rasa hangat dari api unggun itu membuatnya sedikit nyaman.

Keempatnya terdiam lama, lalu terputus karena gerakan dua orang prajurit yang membawa sebuah meja serta satu orang prajurit yang membawa beberapa poci arak serta empat cawan untuk Itachi. Pangeran Pertama Ame itu terlihat berbinar menatap sajian arak di depannya. Dengan gerakan anggun dia menuang arak untuk dirinya sendiri, lalu mengundang Neji dan Sasuke untuk bergabung bersamanya.

Sasuke bergeming, bahkan saat Naruto melirik ke arahnya ia masih berekspresi keras. Naruto melepas napas panjang, lalu melirik ke arah Itachi yang sepertinya terhanyut dalam lamunan dengan cawan arak di tangan.

_Arak anggur harum di dalam cawan Sinar Malam,_

_hendak mereguk dawai biba memacu di pelana kuda._

_Mabuk terkapar di gurun pasir janganlah kau tertawa,_

_dari dahulu berapakah yang pulang dari medan laga?_

_(Syair Liangzhou - Karya Wang Han)_

"Kita tidak pergi untuk berperang, Pangeran Itachi." Tukas Naruto setelah Itachi selesai membaca syair. "Hari esok masih akan ada untuk kita jalani," tambahnya dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Hari esok tidak akan ada untukmu jika kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

Naruto mengerjapkan mata, tidak menyadari sejak kapan Sasuke berdiri disampingnya? Suaminya itu membungkuk untuk menarik pergelangan tangan kanan istrinya dengan kasar, ekspresinya terlihat tidak suka saat ia merasakan dinginnya kedua telapak tangan istrinya itu. "Sudah berapa lama kau berada disini?" tambahnya dengan nada yang semakin menakutkan. Naruto memutuskan untuk berdiri, melawan Sasuke hanya akan membuat kehebohan di tengah malam buta. Wanita itu melepas napas panjang, sementara Sasuke menyeretnya paksa masuk ke dalam tendanya.

"Kusarankan agar kau lebih berhati-hati, Hyuuga." Tukas Itachi setelah Sasuke dan Naruto pergi. Ia tersenyum tipis saat Neji menatapnya dengan ekspresi tak mengerti. "Satu hal yang mungkin belum kau ketahui," tambahnya. "Pangeran Keempat sangat posesif terhadap apapun yang menjadi miliknya." Jelasnya singkat namun berhasil membuat kedua bola mata Neji terbelalak untuk sejenak sebelum akhirnya dia mengangguk paham akan maksud ucapan Itachi.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengabaikan begitu saja beberapa prajurit yang memberi hormat padanya. Dengan langkah panjang dia menyeret Naruto masuk ke dalam tendanya. Pria itu menarik sebuah mantel miliknya yang tersampir di sebuah kursi lalu melemparnya ke muka Naruto. "Pakai!" perintahnya tegas sementara tangannya sibuk menyalakan api unggun kecil yang berfungsi untuk menghangatkan tenda besar miliknya.

Pria itu memerintahkan Naruto untuk duduk di depan api unggun, sementara ia berjalan ke ranjang untuk mengambil sesuatu.

Kedua mata Naruto tidak berkedip saat Sasuke menggosokkan minyak kayu putih ke telapak tangannya. Minyak kayu putih sangatlah langka, harganya sangat mahal, salah satu minyak herbal dari kepulauan yang amat sangat jauh di bagian selatan. _Apa Sasuke mencemaskannya? _Ia mulai berpikiran positif. Di balik sifat tertutup Sasuke yang sangat sulit ditebak, pria itu ternyata memiliki sifat peduli?

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Sasuke mendelik ke arahnya saat Naruto berbisik lembut. Seolah menulikan telinga, Sasuke terus menggosok kedua telapak tangan Naruto hingga terasa hangat.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, jadi aku memutuskan untuk keluar tenda dan menikmati langit malam," ia mulai menjelaskan dengan hati-hati. Naruto takut jika kelakuannya malam ini membuat Neji dalam masalah. Dia harus bisa menjaga ego Sasuke yang besar. "Hyuuga datang setelah aku berada di sana lama, ia sudah memohon agar aku masuk kembali ke dalam tenda, tapi aku tidak mengidahkannya oleh karena itu ia duduk disana untuk berjaga-jaga."

Sasuke tidak merespon, membuat Naruto sedikit was-was, mencoba menebak apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh suaminya saat ini. "Tolong katakan sesuatu." Ujarnya dengan nada selembut mungkin. Trik seperti ini dipelajarinya saat dia berada dalam perlindungan Tsunade, bahwa pria biasanya mudah diluluhkan oleh perkataan manis, suara lembut dan air mata wanita.

"Kau tahu jika kelakuanmu tadi bisa membuat aku salah paham dan memenggal kepala Neji?"

Naruto mempertahankan air mukanya agar tetap terlihat biasa, dengan tenang dia menjawab, "Hyuuga merupakan keponakan dari Perdana Menteri, lebih dari itu-dia salah satu tangan kanan kepercayaanmu. Apa kau akan setega itu untuk memenggalnya?"

Sasuke tersenyum kejam. "Kau sangat polos, Naruto." Ia berkata dengan kilatan sinis. "Justru orang-orang terdekatlah yang seringkali berkhianat." Terdengar semburat nada jijik dalam suara Sasuke saat mengatakannya.

Naruto membeku, dia merasa jika untuk seperkian detik jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Kedua telapak tangannya kembali terasa dingin, bukan oleh udara ekstrim gurun, melainkan oleh ucapan Sasuke yang terasa lebih dingin daripada es. Dengan seksama ia menatap lurus ke dalam kedua bola mata suaminya, mencoba mencari tahu alasan Sasuke mengatakannya. _Mungkinkah Sasuke pernah dikhianati oleh orang terdekatnya? _Pemikiran itu hinggap di kepalanya, membuatnya menetapkan di dalam hati jika ia harus menanyakan hal ini pada Itachi karena ia yakin jika ia tidak akan bisa mengorek informasi apapun dari mulut Sasuke. "Apa karena hal itu kau bersikap sinis terhadapku?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba membuat Sasuke dibuat sedikit terkejut oleh keberanian yang lagi-lagi diperlihatkan oleh Naruto.

"Hal itukah yang menjadi alasanmu untuk bersikap antipati padaku?" tambahnya seraya menarik kedua telapak tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke. Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, menatap kayu bakar yang meletup-letup oleh jilatan api.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke membisu, ekspresi wajahnya tidak bisa dibaca oleh Naruto. Di hadapan Sasuke, Naruto merasa seperti putri kecil yang tak berdaya. Dengan gerakan pelan dia melepas jubah milik Sasuke yang tersampir di bahunya. "Sebaiknya aku kembali ke tendaku," katanya parau. Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi Naruto berdiri lalu berjalan dengan langkah cepat ia keluar dari tenda, meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam di tempat duduknya.

Sebuah helaan napas kasar terdengar keras setelah Naruto pergi. Kedua tangan Sasuke terkepal erat, rahangnya mengeras. Dia tidak suka Naruto bisa membaca sedikit dari apa yang telah terjadi di masa lalunya, sementara dirinya sama sekali tidak tahu sedikit pun mengenai masa lalu Naruto, dan hal itu mengganggunya hingga detik ini.

Sasuke tahu, ayahnya pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu mengenai jati diri Naruto yang sesungguhnya. Ekspresinya semakin menggelap saat mengingatnya. Tidak seperti para pangeran serta pejabat istana lainnya yang menerima begitu saja alasan Fugaku untuk mengangkat Naruto menjadi dayang serta calon istrinya, karena Sasuke yakin ada alasan kuat dibalik semua itu.

Karena pemikiran itulah dia menerima pertunangan itu. Dia menegaskan di dalam hati jika ia menerima Naruto hanya untuk membongkar siapa jati diri Naruto yang sebenarnya bukan karena kedua bola mata milik Naruto yang mengingatkannya pada gadis kecil itu. Bukan. Alasannya bukan karena bola mata sialan itu. Alasan ia menerima pertunangan dan pernikahan gila ini hanya untuk membongkar siapa jati diri Naruto sebenarnya. Iya, kan?

.

.

.

Matahari masih mengintip malu saat para prajurit dengan gerak cepat membereskan tenda-tenda dan mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Seperti biasa, sesuai dengan perintah Sasuke: Naruto mengenakan jubah bertudung berwarna biru gelap yang mampu menyembunyikan lekukan tubuhnya dengan sangat baik. Wanita itu melangkah cepat, mencoba mengimbangi langkah kaki Sasuke. "Aku mau menunggang kudaku sendiri." Seru Naruto dengan suara tertahan. Sedapat mungkin dia menjaga nada suaranya agar tidak terkesan kurang ajar.

Dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke berbalik, membuat Naruto yang kurang persiapan berakhir dengan menabrak dada bidang pria itu keras. "Bodoh!" cibir Sasuke tanpa suara saat Naruto mendongak, menatap nyalang ke arahnya. "Cepat naik ke kereta! Kekeras kepalaanmu hanya akan membuat perjalanan kita tertunda."

Naruto maju satu langkah, memotong jarak diantara keduanya. Ia bicara dengan nada suara lirih penuh penekanan sementara telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk dada Sasuke. "Aku mau menunggangi kudaku sendiri." Ulangnya yang entah untuk keberapa kali. Sasuke berhasil membuat Naruto kesal pagi ini. Dengan seenaknya pria itu memerintahkannya untuk duduk di atas kereta selama sisa perjalanan. "Aku pemandu perjalanan ini." Tegasnya dengan dagu terangkat.

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya, nampak tidak terpengaruh oleh sikap menantang istrinya. "Kau akan naik kereta sialan itu karena itu perintahku!" bisik Sasuke merdu di telinga Naruto. "Bukankah aneh jika seorang istri tidak mendengarkan perintah suaminya?" tambahnya penuh penekanan. "Putuskan sekarang," ujarnya sembari menegakkan tubuh. "Turuti perintahku atau kau kukembalikan ke Ame sekarang juga."

"Kau tidak bisa melakukannya," pekik Naruto dengan kedua bola mata membulat sempurna. Beberapa prajurit yang bekerja tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri memutuskan untuk segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka dan pergi menjauh. Dengan gugup wanita itu melihat ke sekelilingnya, "Kau sangat egois, Sasuke."

Sasuke tersenyum miring. Terlihat bangga karenanya.

"Aku mampu berkuda satu hari penuh." Ujar Naruto dengan kepercayaan diri tinggi. "Kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku. Aku bisa menjaga diriku dengan baik."

Sasuke menyempitkan mata. "Aku tahu kau bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri."

"Lalu kenapa aku harus menaiki kereta?" tanya Naruto sembari melempar kedua tangannya ke udara. "Buat aku mengerti." Tantangnya kemudian.

"Kau harus naik kereta kuda karena aku-suamimu memerintahkanmu untuk itu." Jawab Sasuke datar. "Dan kau jangan khawatir," potongnya saat Naruto hendak membalas ucapannya. "Aku bisa menjadi pemandu jalan. Aku pernah melewati jalan ini bersamamu dulu, ingat?"

Naruto terbelalak, terlihat tak percaya. "Kau pasti bercanda." Dengusnya kasar. "Mana mungkin kau bisa langsung mengingatnya?"

Sasuke mengetuk pelipis kanannya dan menjawab santai. "Kemampuan mengingatku melebihi manusia pada umumnya."

"Sombong!" ejek Naruto dengan tatapan bengis.

"Naik ke kereta, dan jangan membantahku!" putusnya tegas membuat Naruto berdecak kesal. Dia menendang pasir dibawahnya dengan wajah ditekuk, sementara Sasuke mengamit pergelangan tangannya dan memastikan Naruto untuk duduk di dalam kereta kuda dengan patuh.

"Bersabarlah Naruto!" gumamnya pelan dengan kedua tangan terkepal di atas paha. "Kesabaranmu akan membawamu pada Pangeran Kurama-kakak yang sangat kau rindukan." Tambahnya dengan nada rindu yang memilukan.

Sementara itu di barisan terdepan, Itachi duduk di atas punggung kudanya dengan gusar. Sesekali dia menoleh ke belakang, bertanya-tanya kenapa Sasuke belum bergabung bersamanya? "Apa ada masalah?" tanyanya pada Neji yang juga tengah mempersiapkan kuda jantan berwarna coklatnya.

Dalam satu lompatan Neji naik ke atas punggung kudanya dan menjawab tenang. "Lapor Pangeran Pertama, saat ini Pangeran Sasuke tengah membujuk Putri Naruto untuk naik ke atas kereta kuda."

Tatapan Itachi langsung beralih kearah Neji saat mendengar jawab itu. "Maksudmu memaksa?"

Neji tersenyum lalu mengangguk kecil membuat Itachi menghela napas panjang. Sasuke pasti tidak suka melihat Naruto menunggang kuda berdekatan dengan prajurit terlebih dengan Neji. Terkadang Itachi merasa takut pada keposesifan adik bungsunya itu. Sasuke bahkan tidak segan menghabisi anjing peliharaannya hanya karena anjing itu lebih suka berada di dekat Obito, dan saat itu Sasuke masih berusia tujuh tahun.

Baik Itachi maupun Obito menyembunyikan kebenaran itu dari siapa pun. Sampai hari ini penghuni istana hanya tahu jika anjing milik Pangeran Keempat mati karena tidak sengaja terpanah oleh anak panah Sasuke saat musim berburu. Padahal pada kenyataannya, Sasuke memanahnya dengan sengaja dan mengatakan dengan jelas pada Obito dan Itachi saat itu jika dia tidak suka berbagi apa yang menjadi miliknya.

Itachi melepas napas panjang. "Tolong jangan bilang jika Sasuke menganggap Naruto sebagai barang berharga miliknya juga," gumamnya tidak jelas.

"Anda mengatakan sesuatu, Pangeran Pertama?" tanya Neji saat mendengar gumaman tidak jelas itu.

"Aku hanya bertanya kapan Sasuke- ah, itu dia." Itachi tersenyum kecil saat Sasuke menunggangi kudanya dengan santai ke arahnya. "Mana istrimu?" tanyanya basa-basi.

Sasuke menarik pelan tali kekang kudanya, membuat kuda berwarna hitam mengilap itu berhenti tepat di samping kuda putih milik Itachi. "Naruto melanjutkan perjalanan dengan naik kereta. Perjalanan ini terlalu melelahkan untuk wanita." Ujarnya beralasan yang nyaris saja membuat Itachi tersedak hebat. "Dari sini aku yang akan memandu kalian."

"Kau tahu jalannya?"

"Hn."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Itachi lagi dengan satu alis terangkat.

Sasuke melonggarkan tali kekangnya, menendang pelan perut kudanya dan menjawab tanpa keraguan, "Sangat yakin."

.

.

.

Ino tidak habis mengerti kenapa selalu saja ada hal yang dikeluhkan oleh ibunya mengenai dirinya. Mulai dari rambut yang kurang berkilau, pakaian yang ketinggalan mode hingga cara berjalan yang kurang anggun. Ino ingin sekali menjerit, meluapkan rasa frustasinya. Dia ingin melempar ibunya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang selama ini disimpannya rapat di dalam hati. Namun apa daya, Ino sama sekali tidak bisa melawan kekuasaan ibunya atas dirinya.

Gadis yang hampir genap berusia tujuh belas tahun itu ingin sekali bisa bersikap seperti kakak kandungnya; Nawaki, yang memutuskan menjadi pengacau dalam kehidupan Sara.

Nawaki bisa menolak dengan lantang keinginan-keinginan ibunya jika itu tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya. Ino melepas napas berat, sementara tangannya sibuk menyikat rambutnya yang sudah terlampau rapi. Beberapa tahun belakangan ini ayahnya terlihat begitu sibuk bahkan nyaris tidak memiliki waktu untuk mengunjunginya.

Apa nasib seorang putri harus semalang ini? Tanya Ino di dalam hati. Orang lain yang melihatnya dari luar pasti mengira jika kehidupannya sangat sempurna, namun pada kenyataannya malah sebaliknya. Kehidupan Ino sangat tidak bahagia, ditambah dengan sikap mengekang ibunya yang nyaris membuatnya putus asa.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menyikat rambutmu?" Sara berseru keras sembari berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar Ino dengan langkah tertata. Gaun sutranya gemerisik saat dia berjalan anggun. "Dan kenapa kau memakai gaun ini lagi?" pekiknya terdengar frustasi. "Dayang!" teriaknya lantang, membuat dua orang dayang berjalan tergopoh-gopoh memenuhi panggilan permaisurinya.

"Hamba memberi hormat pada Permaisuri!" tukas kedua dayang itu dalam satu tarikan yang sama. Keduanya berlutut, dengan sikap patuh memberi hormat pada wanita nomor satu di Kerajaan Konoha.

Sara membalikkan tubuhnya, ekspresinya terlihat sangat marah. "Apa yang kalian pakaikan pada Tuan Putri?!" katanya dengan nada tertahan. "Lancang sekali kalian memakaikan pakaian yang sudah pernah dipakai oleh Putri satu minggu yang lalu."

"Ibunda-"

"Diam!" bentak Sara memotong ucapan Ino yang hendak membela kedua dayangnya. Bukan salah kedua dayang itu jika ia mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan yang dipakainya satu minggu yang lalu. Lagipula perhiasan yang akan dikenakannya hari ini berbeda, hal itu bukankah akan membuat penampilannya terlihat berbeda? "Jangan berani memotong ucapanku!" desis Sara membuat Ino jatuh berlutut untuk meminta maaf. "Aku tidak akan segan-segan menghukummu, Putri Ino!"

"Ananda bersalah," cicit Ino bersujud. Rambut pirangnya tergerai mencium lantai. Air matanya hampir saja meleleh namun dengan sekuat tenaga ia menahannya.

Napas permaisuri terlihat putus-putus menahan amarah. Dengan tepukan tangan dia memerintahkan kedua dayang yang bersujud itu membantu Ino untuk mengganti pakaiannya. "Mana gaun yang kukirim padamu tiga hari yang lalu?" tanyanya sementara Ino menanggalkan gaunnya dengan ekspresi sedih.

Ino mendongak dan menjawab dengan suara bergetar. "Ananda menyimpannya untuk festival musim panas."

"Gadis bodoh!" maki Sara terlihat kecewa. "Aku sengaja mengirim gaun-gaun baru untuk kau pakai, bukan untuk disimpan. Dimana otakmu?" cecarnya membuat Ino terisak kecil. "Bawakan gaun berwarna ungu yang kukirim itu, dan pakaikan pada Tuan Putri-mu!" perintahnya mutlak.

Sara menunggu hingga Ino selesai berhias. Dia terlihat puas saat melihat penampilan putrinya pagi ini. "Kau terlihat jauh lebih cantik," pujinya dengan kilat penuh bangga, sementara Ino menundukkan kepala, sama sekali tak bergerak saat ibunya berjalan menghampirinya lalu menyampirkan tusuk konde giok di sanggul putrinya.

"Lihat bibirmu yang berwarna merah ini," pujinya kagum. "Para Pangeran itu tidak akan bisa menolak pesonamu." Sara tertawa puas membuat kedua telapak tangan Ino mengepal erat. "Aku sudah meminta Kaisar mengadakan pesta besar untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu. Para Pangeran dari kerajaan-kerajaan tetangga akan datang bertanding untuk mendapatkanmu." Permaisuri tertawa dingin. "Aku akan memilih calon suamimu, Ino. Masa depanmu ada di tanganku. Kau akan menjadi permaisuri, Ino. Percayalah padaku." Bisiknya penuh perhitungan.

"Petunjuk Ibunda benar! Ananda tidak akan menentang perintah Ibunda." Katanya dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

"Aku sudah cukup puas melihat penampilanmu," ujar Permaisuri lagi pada akhirnya. Ia mengulurkan tangan yang segera disambut oleh dayang kepercayaannya. "Kita pergi Dayang."

"Daulat Paduka!" jawab dayang tua itu penuh pemujaan.

"Ananda akan mengantar Ibun-"

"Tidak perlu," potong Permaisuri sembari melambaikan tangan ke arah Ino. Dengan gerakan pelan Ino kembali duduk di atas kursi riasnya.

Permaisuri serta dayang kepercayaannya itu berjalan penuh keanggunan, hingga akhirnya gemuruh langkah itu pun lenyap dari pendengaran Ino.

Selepas kepergian ibunya Ino menatap refleksi dirinya pada kaca cermin. Refleksinya terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Dia takut. Amat sangat takut jika dia akan berakhir seperti ibunya. Ino tahu jika ibunya sangat ambisius. Ibunya menghalalkan segala cara untuk menyingkirkan orang-orang yang menghalangi jalannya. Ino bahkan tidak akan terkejut jika ibunya ikut terlibat dalam konspirasi pembunuhan Selir Kushina yang baik hati. Pembunuhan? Ya, Selir Kushina dibunuh dengan keji oleh sebuah konspirasi yang hingga detik ini belum terungkap.

Selain itu, ia juga sudah lama tahu jika ibunya berniat menobatkan Nawaki sebagai Putra Mahkota.

Ino terisak, begitu kecil pada awalnya hingga akhirnya tangisnya pecah. Dia tidak tahu sampai kapan ia bisa menahan semua penderitaan ini. _Mungkin lebih baik aku mati? _Batinnya berteriak keras.

.

.

.

Tanpa alasan jelas prajurit itu merasa jika ada sesuatu hal besar yang akan terjadi malam ini. Dia mendongak, menatap bulan purnama yang entah kenapa terlihat seperti diselimuti oleh awan merah. Darah? Pria itu menggelengkan kepala. Seharusnya dia tidak terlalu banyak minum arak agar otaknya tidak kacau seperti saat ini.

"Ada apa denganmu?" seorang prajurit lain yang sama mabuknya bertanya diakhiri sebuah cegukan yang terdengar keras.

Prajurit pertama memegang tombaknya yang hampir terlepas dari genggamannya, lalu dengan kesusahan dia menegakkan tubuhnya. "Apa kau tidak merasa jika bulannya berwarna merah?" tanyanya dengan pandangan sedikit kabur.

Prajurit kedua terkekeh kasar. "Kau mabuk!" serunya dengan wajah yang memerah efek dari arak yang ditenggaknya saat pesta tadi. "Mana mungkin bulan berwarna merah?" Ia menunjuk tepat ke hidung prajurit pertama, terkekeh semakin keras untuk mengoloknya.

"Sialan kau!" maki prajurit pertama. "Kau sama mabuknya denganku."

Prajurit kedua menarik napas panjang, menoleh ke arah belakang dimana berkarung-karung beras mulai dipindahkan dari gudang penyimpanan desa ke atas kereta kuda untuk dipindahkan ke gudang penyimpanan istana. "Lambat sekali mereka bekerja," keluh prajurit itu. "Aku ingin cepat kembali ke istana, menikmati arak serta nikmatnya tubuh para pelacur itu."

"Kau dan otak kotormu," kekeh prajurit pertama dengan seringai lebar. "Kenapa Jendral Yama lama sekali?" tanyanya setelah terdiam untuk sejenak.

"Seperti kau tidak tahu saja," prajurit kedua berbisik. "Dia pasti tengah memperkosa istri kepala desa." Tambahnya dengan kilatan mata jahat. Sejak dulu Jendral tua itu memang menyukai istri dari kepala desa dan sudah mencari banyak cara untuk menggodanya namun selalu gagal.

Keduanya tidak tahu jika hal yang jauh lebih mengerikan tengah terjadi di dalam rumah kepala desa malam ini.

Dari balik topengnya, Kakashi menatap tubuh sang jendral yang terkapar bersimbah darah dengan sorot mata dingin, sementara sang kepala desa dan istri yang menyaksikan pembunuhan itu menggigil ketakutan, meringkuk saling memeluk di sudut kamar mereka. Keduanya sama sekali tidak menyangka masih bisa bernapas hingga detik ini.

Setengah jam lalu, Jendral pemimpin batalion lima Kerajaan Rouran itu datang menebar ancaman. Tiga orang pelayan rumah ini bahkan harus menghembuskan napas terakhirnya oleh pedang sang jendral. Namun sekarang lihatlah apa yang terjadi; tubuh sang jendral terlepas dari kepalanya oleh satu tebasan pedang milik seorang pria berpakaian gelap yang tengah menjadi pembicaraan di wilayah kerajaan ini.

Istri kepala desa semakin meringkuk, memeluk suaminya erat saat tiga orang berpakaian hitam masuk ke dalam kamar itu dan tanpa merasa jijik mereka menyeret tubuh sang jendral keluar dari kamar sementara Kakashi menenteng kepala jendral itu dengan santainya. "Tugas kalian membereskan kekacauan ini, mengerti?!" tanyanya yang terdengar seperti sebuah perintah.

Suami istri yang meringkuk itu langsung mengangguk cepat tanpa mengatakan apapun, dan sedetik kemudian Kakashi pun beranjak pergi keluar dari dalam kamar itu.

Di luar, sepuluh orang prajurit masih terlihat sibuk memindahkan karung-karung beras yang dikirim Kerajaan Konoha ke atas kereta kuda. Seperti biasa, tugas mereka merampok persediaan beras di desa untuk memenuhi gudang persediaan istana. Prajurit-prajurit itu terlalu sibuk dan setengah mabuk hingga tidak menyadari jika mereka tengah diawasi saat ini.

Dalam kegelapan malam, Kakashi dan tujuh anggotanya mengawasi dengan tajam. Mereka hanya perlu menunggu hingga semua karung-karung itu berpindah ke atas kereta kuda, setelah itu mereka akan menghabisi semua prajurit yang tersisa.

Lentera yang dibawa oleh prajurit-prajurit itu tidaklah terlalu banyak. Sinar yang menembus kertas berwarna-warni itu sama sekali tidak mampu memberikan pencahayaan yang cukup untuk membuat mereka siaga. Prajurit-prajurit itu bahkan belum mengambil napas saat Kakashi dan ketujuh anggotanya bergerak dalam kesenyapan yang mengagumkan untuk membantai sepuluh orang prajurit itu.

Mereka mati tanpa bersuara. Tubuh mereka ditangkap oleh anggota prajurit bayangan agar tidak menimbulkan suara gaduh. Kuda-kuda yang menarik kereta bahkan tidak bereaksi berlebihan, semuanya berjalan dalam kesenyapan yang menakutkan.

"Eh, kemana mereka?" prajurit pertama yang bertugas berjaga menekuk keningnya saat tidak mendapati satu pun rekannya tengah bekerja. Lima kereta kuda itu kosong tanpa pengemudi serta prajurit yang bekerja.

Prajurit kedua berdecih, lalu meludahkan air liurnya ke sembarang tempat. "Tugas mereka sudah selesai. Aku yakin saat ini mereka pasti ikut masuk ke dalam untuk berpesta. Dasar sial!" umpatnya kasar, merasa tidak suka karena rekan prajuritnya yang lain bersenang-senang tanpa memikirkannya. _Mereka pasti mendapat jatah menggilir tubuh istri kepala desa,_ pikirnya.

"Kita ikut masuk saja?" prajurit pertama mengusulkan dengan alis naik turun.

Sayangnya pertanyaan itu dijawab oleh Kakashi; "Silahkan ikut masuk ke dalam neraka!" bisiknya datar bersamaan dengan kilatan dari pedang tajamnya yang terkena cahaya sinar rembulan.

Mayat jendral tua serta kedua belas orang prajurit itu akan menjadi hadiah teristimewa tanpa nama dari Kaisar Minato untuk ayah mertuanya.

.

.

.

Di dalam tenda milik Gaara, Temari mencoba untuk mengabaikan adik tirinya yang terus menggerutu, wanita itu memilih untuk fokus membaca laporan dari mata-mata kerajaannya.

Gaara terus berjalan monda-mandir di dalam tenda besarnya. Laporan yang diterimanya hampir satu jam yang lalu nyaris membuat amarahnya meledak. Gaara berhenti berjalan, lalu dengan gerakan cepat ia membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap laporan ditangan Temari dengan sengit. "Kau sudah selesai membacanya?"

Temari mengangguk kecil, berdiri lalu berjalan ke arah api unggun yang menyala di dalam tenda besar itu untuk melenyapkan kertas laporan ditangannya. "Lalu apa masalahnya?" ia balik bertanya dengan sikap tenang, sementara matanya tertuju pada kertas yang kini berubah menjadi abu.

Pertanyaan tanpa beban saudari tirinya itu membuat Gaara mendesis keras dan menjawab, "Kau tanya apa masalahnya?" ujarnya disusul dengusan marah. "Mereka mengirim Putra Mahkota Ame ke wilayah kita!"

Temari melepas napas panjag. "Lalu?" tanyanya masih dengan nada yang sama.

Gaara mengerang, mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya lalu meninju meja kerjanya keras sementara tatapannya tertuju lurus ke arah Temari yang terlihat sama sekali tak terganggu. "Ayahanda hanya meminta bantuan tabib dari Ame, tapi mereka mengirim Putra Mahkota, mereka juga mengirim Pangeran Keempat Ame serta, menurutmu apa maksud mereka?!"

Temari terdiam.

"Mereka bermaksud untuk mengendalikan kerajaan kita!" desis Gaara penuh penekanan saat Temari tak juga menjawab pertanyaannya.

Temari lagi-lagi melepas napas panjang, percuma berdebat dengan Gaara saat ini, tidak ada manfaatnya, pikirnya. "Jaga emosimu, Pangeran. Aku harap kau bisa mengendalikannya saat rombongan bantuan dari Ame tiba. Dan mungkin kau melupakan sesuatu," ujarnya, sejenak terdiam untuk menarik perhatian Gaara. "Kerajaan kita memang berada di bawah kekuasaan Kekaisaran Ame. Mau tidak mau kau harus mengakui jika kerajaan kita dikendaikan oleh Kaisar Ame," tambahnya pelan dengan nada mengingatkan. "Yang harus menjadi perhatianmu saat ini adalah perampok-perampok sialan itu. Kita tidak bisa terus mengandalkan pasukan Kerajaan Konoha. Kau harus menunjukkan siapa pemimpin di wilayah ini. Mengerti?"

Gaara terdiam lama sebelum akhirnya mengangguk paham.

"Bagus," ujar Temari dengan helaan napas lega. "Ah, sekarang giliranku untuk berjaga. Aku juga tidak bisa terus mengandalkan tabib dari Ame untuk mengurus semua pasien. Aku pamit." Tukasnya sebelum berbalik pergi meninggalkan Gaara dalam kesendirian.

Setelah kepergian Temari, Gaara terduduk di atas kursi kerjanya. Pikirannya melayang. Dulu tidak pernah ada kedamaian di Kerajaan Suna. Para bangsawan berlomba-lomba untuk menyusun kekuatan, berkonspirasi untuk menggulingkan pemerintahan yang sah.

Para Jendral secara terang-terangan mengikrarkan kesetiaan mereka pada para bangsawan, hingga kekuatan militer pun terpecah mengikuti keputusan Jendral mereka yang memilih untuk setia kepada klan bangsawan yang mana.

Raja Suna yang saat itu masih terlalu muda menjadi bingung. Kekuasaannya dilemahkan. Dia hanya menjadi boneka pemanis yang duduk diatas tahta giok. Kazekage, yang merupakan sepupu laki-laki dari Raja Suna yang sah akhirnya memilih untuk melawan para bangsawan untuk mengembalikan kekuasaan mutlak ke tangan sepupunya itu. Sayangnya sang Raja Suna mati muda, memaksa Kazekage yang memiliki hubungan kekerabatan terdekat diangkat menjadi raja baru.

Untuk meredam pergolakan di dalam istana atas pengangkatan dirinya sebagai raja, Kazekage diam-diam meminta bantuan kepada Kaisar Ame terdahulu, dengan imbalan ia bersedia kerajaannya untuk bergabung ke dalam Kekaisaran Ame. Niatannya itu disambut hangat, sepuluh ribu pasukan Ame langsung bergerak menuju Suna untuk mengamankan kekuasaan Kazekage.

Para bangsawan yang berniat untuk memberontak dihabisi hingga ke akarnya, pun dengan Jendral yang tidak meletakkan kesetiannya pada istana ikut dihabisi tanpa belas kasihan. Suna mencekam untuk waktu cukup lama, namun akhirnya kedamaian kembali ke wilayah itu. Para bangsawan yang tersisa memilih untuk mengikrarkan kesetiannya pada raja yang baru. Rakyat bisa bernapas dengan lega, karena pada akhirnya pergolakan di dalam istana reda. Raja baru mereka memperhatikan kebutuhan dan kesejahteraan rakyatnya, membuat rakyat nyaris tidak memiliki alasan untuk dikeluhkan.

Benar, pikir Gaara lelah. Kerajaannya tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari cengkraman Kekaisaran Ame yang kuat. Brengsek! makinya kasar di dalam hati. Entah kenapa gagasan jika ia harus berpura-pura bersikap manis di depan kedua Pangeran Ame itu membuatnya mual dan kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Istana Rouran kembali geger pagi ini. Sang raja mendapat tiga belas peti jenazah, serta satu kotak berisi kepala Jendral Yama. "Singkirkan!" perintah sang raja dengan napas naik-turun.

Enam orang pengawal segera membungkuk dan mengerjakan perintah raja mereka.

Amarah Mukade hampir diujung batas. Para Jendral, pegawai pemerintahan, dan bangsawan yang terkenal setia terhadapnya satu per satu mati secara mengenaskan. Ia sangat yakin jika kejadian ini dilakukan oleh para pemberontak. Gigi Mukade gemertuk, ia harus memutar otaknya untuk menghabisi para pemberontak itu sebelum menghabisi Kurama yang kini berada sangat dekat dengannya.

Seulas senyum licik terlukis diwajahnya yang kejam. Mungkin lebih baik jika ia menghabisi Kurama terlebih dahulu, lalu melemparkan kesalahan itu pada pemberontak. Mukade tersenyum semakin lebar. Minato pasti marah besar jika putra kesayangannya mati. Mukade yakin, amat sangat yakin jika Minato akan mengerahkan pasukan besar-besaran untuk membalas dendam.

Minato akan membantu untuk menumpas pemberontak dengan alasan balas dendam atas kematian Kurama. Benar. Kurama harus mati terlebih dahulu agar pemberontak teratasi.

"Kau sangat cerdas, Mukade!" ujarnya memuji dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Di dalam kereta kuda, Naruto mengintip keluar jendela sementara keempat serigalanya masih meringkuk di kakinya. Ia bisa melihat bendera Kerajaan Suna, Ame, serta Konoha berkibar dikejauhan.

"Bendera Konoha?" bisiknya pelan. Suna, Ame, Rouran dan Konoha berada di satu barak yang sama? Ia mengernyit saat memikirkannya. Jadi ia akan berada di satu barak yang sama dengan Kurama? Pemikiran itu membuatnya tercekat, namun ia segera menggelengkan kepala, mengenyahkan harapan yang sudah terlanjur membumbung tinggi.

Seolah mengerti kegelisahan tuannya, Kuro menegakkan kepala, menggonggong pelan kearah tuannya. Naruto menoleh, tersenyum dan berkata pelan, "Kakakku." Ujarnya dengan tatapan penuh harap. "Sepertinya aku tidak perlu menyelinap ke Rouran untuk bertemu dengan kakakku." Lanjutnya sendu, harapannya kembali membumbung tinggi. Kuro bergerak, menyurukkan kepalanya ke tangab Naruto, ia kembali menggonggong pelan, seolah mengatakan jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Tubuh Naruto terhuyung saat tiba-tiba kereta kudanya berhenti mendadak. Ia memasang ekspresi waspada saat ketiga serigalanya yang lain ikut terbangun, lalu menggeram. Ada yang tidak beres, pikirnya. Naruto mengambil pedang miliknya, menggenggamnya erat, bersiap untuk hal terburuk.

Benar saja, tidak lama berselang terdengar suara denting bilah pedang yang saling beradu. Naruto membuka pintu kereta kudanya, meloncat turun diikuti oleh keempat serigalanya.

"Bunuh para tabib!" teriakan keras itu terdengar dari sela-sela pertarungan.

Naruto mengangkat pedangnya, mengeluarkan dari sarungnya dan mulai mengayunkannya dengan lihai pada musuh yang ternyata berjumlah cukup banyak.

Sial. Rombongan mereka ternyata sudah diintai. Naruto tidak memiliki waktu untuk menoleh ke arah depan. Ia yakin jika Sasuke akan segera datang untuk membantunya. Dia tidak tahu dari mana keyakinan itu berasal, ia hanya tahu jika hati kecilnya amat sangat yakin akan hal itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Hello...! Terima kasih untuk masukan dan kritikannya, beberapa sudah saya balas. Niat awalnya mau publish chap 14 sekaligus, tapi karena part ke-2nya nggak kelar-kelar jadi saya publish dulu aja part ke-1nya. Untuk diwattpad sendiri chap ini sudah publish hampir dua minggu yang lalu. #Nyengir**

**Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya! ^^**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	15. Chapter 14-2

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Tragedy, hurt/comfort, fantasy**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian ataupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya! Yang tetep bandel saya kutuk ngejomblo seumur hidup!**

**Selamat membaca!**

**Golden Cage**

**Chapter 14-2 : Kau Tidak Mengenaliku?**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Itachi sangat terkejut saat tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan kuda yang dikendarainya, memutarnya lalu memacunya dengan sangat cepat menuju arah berlawanan. Putra bungsu Kerajaan Ame itu mengeluarkan pedang dari sarungnya, tanpa berkedip dia memacu kudanya semakin cepat. Itachi yang masih belum pulih dari keterkejutannya menoleh ke belakang, kedua matanya membulat saat melihat kepulan pasir yang berterbangan akibat pertempuran jauh di belakangnya.

Sial. Sejak kapan pertempuran itu terjadi? Batinnya kesal. Dan kenapa rombongan tabib tertinggal sangat jauh dari rombongan di depannya? Kenapa tidak ada yang menyadarinya? Sialan!

Dengan gerakan gesit, Itachi, Neji serta prajurit yang berada di rombongan depan pun bergerak menuju medan pertempuran.

Sementara itu, Sasuke semakin menajamkan penglihatannya, memfokuskan pandangannya pada kereta yang ditumpangi oleh Naruto. Kemarahannya sudah pada level mengkhawatirkan saat matanya melihat Naruto tengah diserang enam orang pria bertopeng bersenjata tajam. Wanita itu terlihat sedikit kesulitan menghadapi enam orang pria sekaligus. Keempat serigala yang membantunya menyalak galak, memasang mode penyerangan, siap menerjang penyerang yang mengancam tuannya. 

Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati, Naruto pasti berhati-hati untuk tidak membunuh lawan-lawannya. Wanita itu pasti berpikir untuk melumpuhkan lawan tanpa harus membunuhnya. Naif, pikir Sasuke dengan ekspresi semakin menggelap. Jika musuh berniat untuk membunuh kita, yang harus kita lakukan adalah membunuhnya terlebih dahulu. Itu sudah menjadi hukum alam. 

Para penyerang itu bertempur mati-matian, melawan prajurit Ame. "Bunuh para tabib, lalu bunuh Pangeran Ame!" seru seorang penyerang yang terlihat seperti pemimpin kelompok penyerang itu. Dari keahlian bertarungnya, Naruto yakin jika pria bertopeng yang baru saja berteriak itu sangat berpengalaman di medan perang. Ilmu beladirinya sangat mumpuni, mengingatkannya pada kemampuan bela diri Jiraiya. 

Prajurit Rouran yang masih bertahan segera membentuk lingkaran, melindungi tiga orang tabib pria yang terlihat gemetar ketakutan saat tahu jika mereka menjadi target utama penyerangan ini. Semua orang bertempur dengan sengit. Pedang bertemu pedang, menghasilkan suara mengancam yang menakutkan. Mereka memperlihatkan kemampuannya masing-masing, suasana pun menjadi kacau-balau. Ada yang terjungkal, ada yang terpental bahkan ada yang terbunuh.

"Apa yang kau tunggu?!" teriak Sasuke dari atas kudanya pada Naruto sembari melayangkan pedangnya pada salah satu penyerang yang mengincar istrinya. "Bunuh mereka, atau kau akan mati ditangan mereka!" tambahnya dengan nada memerintah. Tatapannya terlihat sangat dingin saat ia turun dari atas kudanya dan menatap para penyerang Naruto yang terlihat kaget melihat keberadaannya. Dengan sikap melindungi, Sasuke kini berdiri di depan Naruto, pedangnya teracung, dengan sinis dia berkata, "Apa kau berniat mati disini?" 

Naruto terdiam, tangannya semakin erat menggenggam kepala pedangnya. Ia sendiri tahu, melumpuhkan lawan-lawannya tanpa membunuh amat sangat sulit dilakukan. Namun bagaimana lagi, bertahun-tahun dididik oleh Tabib Istana Nara membuatnya menyadari sesuatu; nyawa manusia itu sangatlah berharga. Manusia tidak berhak mengambil nyawa manusia lainnya. Dan salah satu tugas seorang tabib adalah berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa manusia agar tetap bisa hidup.

"Berhenti berpikir dan habisi musuhmu!" teriak Sasuke membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamunan pendeknya. Kedua matanya mengerjap, napasnya tercekat saat melihat luka sayatan memanjang pada perut Shiro. Warna merah darah itu mengotori bulu putih salah satu serigala kesayangannya. "Berani sekali kalian menyakiti Shiro!" raungnya seketika, marah. Napas wanita itu putus-putus, dadanya kembang kempis. Giginya gemertuk saat melihat puluhan prajurit tergeletak di atas pasir gurun dalam kondisi mengkhawatirkan, beberapa diantaranya mungkin sudah tidak bernyawa. 

Amarahnya tersulut, jiwa bertempurnya kembali terpanggil. Di hari itu, tangannya kembali dikotori oleh darah musuhnya.

.

.

.

Gaara hanya memerlukan waktu seperkin detik untuk menyerap informasi yang baru saja disampaikan salah satu prajuritnya. Di sampingnya, Kurama berdiri dengan ekspresi tegang, didengarnya Putra Mahkota Konoha itu bicara, memerintahkan Jendral Hatake untuk memimpin lima puluh prajurit terbaik untuk membantu rombongan Pangeran Itachi.

"Sebaiknya Anda tetap berada di barak," ujar Gaara tenang, namun pernyataannya ini terdengar gila di telinga Kurama. Bagaimana bisa dia tetap tinggal di barak saat sahabatnya membutuhkan bantuannya? "Aku akan menjalankan kewajibanku sebagai putra Raja Suna, Pangeran Kurama." Tambah Gaara penuh wibawa. Dia harus menjaga harga dirinya. Rombongan Ame diserang di wilayah Suna, dan walau pun Pangeran Itachi merupakan sahabat dekat Pangeran Kurama sudah menjadi kewajiban Gaara sebagai putra penguasa Suna untuk memastikan keselamatan rombongan itu. "Kewajibanku untuk menghukum siapa pun yang dengan lancang berbuat onar di wilayahku. Saya harap Anda bisa mengerti." 

Kedua tangan Kurama terkepal erat disisi kanan dan kiri tubuhnya. Otaknya membetulkan pernyataan Gaara, tapi bagaimana bisa dia tetap tinggal diam tanpa melakukan apapun?

Kurama hanya berdiri tegak dengan rahang mengeras saat Gaara menerima tali kekang kuda dari penjaga kudanya. Putra Mahkota Kerajaan Suna itu melompat naik ke atas kudanya dengan lihai. Ia bahkan tidak menoleh ke belakang untuk pamit pergi kepada Kurama yang menatap kepergiannya dengan perasaan campur-aduk. 

"Mohon ampun, Pangeran Kurama!" Kakashi merangsak maju setelah kepergian Gaara, dengan kepala menunduk dia memberi hormat pada Kurama yang masih tidak mengatakan apapun. "Hamba sependapat dengan Pangeran Gaara."

Kurama mendelik, menatap sang jendral tidak suka.

Kakashi tetap menundukkan kepala, berusaha untuk tidak terintimidasi oleh tatapan menusuk Kurama. "Harus ada satu orang pemimpin yang tinggal di barak," ujarnya tenang. "Bagaimana pun kita harus bersiap untuk menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk. Bagaimana jika penyerangan terhadap rombongan Pangeran Itachi merupakan umpan untuk menarik keluar semua pasukan dari barak, dan setelahnya mereka akan menyerang barak yang ditinggalkan sementara oleh para prajurit?" 

Kurama menghela napas. Menimang ucapan Kakashi dengan seksama. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak berpikir hingga sejauh itu? "Baiklah." Ujarnya kemudian setelah memikirkannya dalam. "Tapi kau harus ikut untuk membantu rombongan Pangeran Itachi," tambahnya tegas. "Bawa seratus orang prajurit berkuda bersamamu, dan pastikan Pangeran Itachi, Pangeran Sasuke serta rombongannya tiba dengan selamat!"

"Daulat, Pangeran!" sahut Kakashi masih dengan kepala menunduk.

.

.

.

Pertempuran yang terjadi amat tidak seimbang. Para penyerang itu sepertinya hanya mengandalkan keberanian, kemampuan, serta keberuntungan untuk melawan rombongan Kerajaan Ame. Dalam hati Itachi memuji keberanian penyerang itu yang siap mati demi misi yang mereka emban. Sesekali Itachi melirik ke arah Sasuke yang dengan tenang menebas satu per satu musuh yang mencoba mendekat serta menyerangnya. Tidak ada ekspresi apapun yang ditunjukkan pangeran keempat itu saat menghabisi nyawa musuh-musuhnya.

Suara derap kuda dari kejauhan mengusik indra pendengarannya. Itachi berharap jika yang datang bukanlah musuh yang harus dihadapinya. "Lapor, Pangeran, bantuan dari Suna dan Konoha hampir tiba." Ujar Neji dari belakang punggung Itachi yang masih memasang kuda-kuda siaga.

"Bagus," gumam Itachi. "Pertempuran hampir selesai sementara bala bantuan baru datang? Aish..." Tambahnya, terdengar seperti sebuah keluhan.

Di sisi lain, pertempuran itu sudah berakhir. Mayat musuh tergeletak di atas pasir gurun, sementara beberapa orang yang tersisa memilih untuk mengakhiri hidup mereka.

"Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Itachi setengah berlari, dengan raut cemas. Pria itu masih menggenggam erat gagang pedangnya, sementara matanya mengikuti arah tatapan adiknya. Di sana, di bawah kaki Sasuke, terbaring kaku tubuh seorang pria yang disinyalir sebagai pimpinan kelompok penyerang itu. Dengan ujung pedangnya, Sasuke menyibak topeng yang dikenakan pria itu. "Kau mengenalnya?" tanyanya pada Itachi tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari mayat pria di bawah kaki kanannya.

"Gaara memberi hormat pada Pangeran Pertama dan Pangeran Keempat!" Gaara membungkuk dalam saat mengatakannya.

"Kalian terlambat!" ujar Sasuke dingin membuat gigi Gaara gemertuk, menahan amarah. Sasuke mendelik ke arah Gaara yang kini sudah berdiri tegak, dengan kepala mendongak angkuh.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu," sahut Itachi mencoba menengahi, walau dalam hati dia sendiri merasa kesal karena bantuan terlambat datang. "Aku bersyukur kalian datang, walau sedikit terlambat." Tambahnya dengan ekspresi serius, tidak ada nada humor yang terselip dalam suaranya saat ini. "Beberapa prajurit kami terluka, beberapa diantaranya meninggal dunia. Kami perlu bantuan kalian untuk membawa mereka ke barak."

"Hamba mengerti," jawab Gaara patuh.

Itachi mengangguk puas. "Ah, Pangeran Gaara, apa kau mengenalnya?" tanyanya sembari menunjuk ke arah mayat ketua penyerang itu.

Untuk sesaat kedua bola mata Gaara membulat, ia terlihat terkejut namun dengan segera dia berhasil menguasai dirinya kembali. "Hamba mengenalinya," jawabnya berhasil menarik perhatian Itachi serta Sasuke. "Kidomaru, mantan panglima perang Kerajaan Suna yang memilih untuk melakukan agresi militer-tiga puluh tahun yang lalu."

"Kukira semua pengkhianat sudah mati," ujar Itachi dengan suara merdu. Ekspresinya masih tenang namun berkesan menyudutkan.

Gaara mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Apa Putra Mahkota Ame berpikir jika penyerangan ini direncanakan oleh Kerajaan Suna? "Sayangnya dia berhasil melarikan diri. Kami sudah mencarinya hampir tiga puluh tahun lamanya-"

"Dan selama kalian mencarinya, dia berhasil menyusun kekuatan untuk membalas dendam kepada Ame yang membantu Raja Suna untuk tetap berkuasa?" potong Itachi membuat Gaara semakin mengetatkan rahangnya. "Kuharap penyerangan ini bisa menjadi pelajaran berharga untukmu, Pangeran Gaara."

"Hamba akan mengingat nasehat berharga Anda, Pangeran Itachi."

"Kuharap begitu," jawab Itachi penuh penekanan.

"Neji datang melapor, Pangeran Itachi!" ujar Neji memutus pembicaraan diantara Gaara dan Itachi, sementara Sasuke berjalan menjauh untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto yang terpisah saat pertempuran terjadi.

Itachi melambaikan tangan, "Katakan!"

"Musuh berjumlah lima puluh orang, kesemuanya tewas. Prajurit Ame yang tewas sebanyak sepuluh orang, luka ringan empat puluh lima orang, luka parah dua puluh orang. Keempat tabib tidak ada yang terluka. Bahan pangan serta obat-obatan tidak ada yang hilang ataupun rusak. Saat ini Jendral Kakashi dari Konoha tengah membantu mengevakuasi semua prajurit Ame yang terluka, sementara prajurit Ame yang tidak terluka mengurus prajurit Ame yang tewas."

"Korban dari Ame sebanyak itu?" desis Itachi tidak puas. "Apa ada yang lain?"

Neji menundukkan kepala semakin dalam sebelum menjawab, "Shiro terluka parah."

"Shiro?!" beo Itachi melotot. "Dimana Shiro?"

"Shiro bersama dengan Tabib Naruto saat ini," jawab Neji yang terlihat menyembunyikan emosinya. Bagaimana pun keempat serigala milik Naruto sudah menjadi binatang kesayangan prajurit serta penghuni Istana Ame, rasanya ada perasaan aneh saat membayangkan jika salah satu serigala itu mati. Sedih? Entahlah. Emosi itu terlalu asing untuk seorang Neji.

.

.

.

Sasuke berdiri menjulang di samping Naruto yang tengah sibuk membalut luka menganga besar di perut Shiro. Wanita itu berekspresi datar, sementara tangannya dengan cekatan mengikat simpul perban itu. "Kita harus segera mengobatinya. Lukanya sangat parah." Ucapnya nyaris tanpa emosi. Sasuke membuka jubah miliknya, berjongkok untuk mengambil tubuh Shiro yang tak berdaya dari pangkuan Naruto.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun ia membalut tubuh Shiro dengan jubahnya, lalu mengangkat tubuh serigala itu dalam pelukannya. "Berdiri, kita harus segera sampai ke barak untuk mengobati Shiro dan prajurit yang terluka." Ujar Sasuke yang entah kenapa terdengar lembut di telinga Naruto.

Naruto mendongak, menatap Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit untuk diartikan oleh seorang Namikaze Naruto. Ketiga serigala milik Naruto menyundulkan kepala mereka ke tubuh tuannya, seolah menyemangatinya untuk kembali berdiri tegak. Wanita itu bahkan tidak menolak uluran tangan kanan Sasuke untuk membantunya berdiri. Sedikit terhuyung ia pun kembali berdiri, tanpa suara ia mengikuti langkah Sasuke menuju kudanya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Shiro?" tanya Itachi setengah berlari. "Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lagi pada Sasuke yang berekspresi datar. Hati Itachi mencelos saat Sasuke memilih untuk kembali berjalan dengan Naruto yang menunduk di sampingnya. Napas Itachi tercekat saat menyadari jika tangan Naruto yang menggenggam erat pakaian Sasuke terlihat bergetar. "Luka Shiro sangat parah, huh?" tanyanya pada Neji setelah Sasuke dan Naruto pergi. 

"Sayangnya begitu," jawab Neji terdengar menyesal.

"Kita bisa menyelamatkannya, kan?"

Neji tidak menjawab.

"Naruto akan sangat terpukul jika Shiro mati," lanjut Itachi saat Neji tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya. "Dan Sasuke akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tidak mampu melindungi apa yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya." Tambahnya dengan tatapan menerawang jauh.

.

.

.

Naruto tidak banyak bicara saat Sasuke memintanya naik ke atas kuda milik pria itu. Dengan hati-hati Sasuke menyerahkan Shiro pada Naruto yang sudah duduk di atas punggung sebelum akhirnya ia ikut naik ke atas punggung kudanya. "Shiro mati." Bisik Sasuke nyaris tanpa suara, membuat Naruto tanpa sadar menarik tubuh serigalanya lebih dekat ke dadanya. "Kau akan menguburnya dimana?"

"Oasis," sahut Naruto dengan mulut bergetar, walau begitu ekspresinya terlihat tanpa emosi.

Sasuke menarik tali kekang kudanya, lalu membelokkan kuda hitam miliknya ke arah Neji yang tengah bicara serius dengan Kakashi. "Neji, aku butuh dua busur dan anak panah."

Neji terlihat bingung, sekilas ia melirik ke arah Kakashi yang terlihat tengah mengamati lekat Naruto yang menunduk tanpa emosi di atas kuda Sasuke. "Maaf, Pangeran, Anda mau kemana?" tanya Neji sedikit ragu. Tuannya tidak mungkin memutuskan pergi ke suatu tempat disaat genting seperti ini, kan?

"Oasis," jawab Sasuke mantap yang nyaris membuat Neji mati terkena serangan jantung.

"Pangeran, Anda tidak bisa pergi," cegah Neji sungguh-sungguh. Pria itu lalu menatap buntalan yang kini dipeluk oleh Naruto erat. "Shiro-" tukasnya tanpa mampu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kami akan menguburkannya di samping makam Kakek Jiraiya." Jelas Sasuke. "Kami akan kembali ke barak sebelum matahari tenggelam."

Melihat kegagalan Neji, Kakashi memutuskan untuk ikut bicara. "Maafkan kelancangan hamba, Pangeran Sasuke." Tuturnya penuh hormat. Sasuke menoleh, seolah baru menyadari jika ada orang lain selain Neji di sana. "Hamba Kakashi, prajurit Konoha yang diperintahkan Pangeran Kurama untuk memastikan keselamatan Anda beserta rombongan. Maaf, Pangeran, dengan berat hati hamba tidak bisa mengijinkan Anda untuk pergi. Terlalu berbahaya."

Mendengar nama kakaknya disebut, kedua bola mata Naruto terlihat kembali hidup. Dadanya berdebar semakin cepat saat menyadari siapa pemilik suara yang dengan berani menentang keinginan Sasuke saat ini. Jendral Kakashi. Jendral yang diamanatkan untuk menjaga keselamatan Putra Mahkota Kerajaan Konoha.

"Aku tidak perlu ijin Kurama untuk pergi," jawab Sasuke angkuh.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke barak saja," cicit Naruto dengan mata terpejam. Dia terlalu lelah saat ini, batinnya akan semakin menderita jika harus menyaksikan Sasuke dan Kakashi berduel untuk mempertahankan pendapat mereka masing-masing.

"Tidak. Kita akan tetap pergi." Sasuke bersikukuh. "Siapa pun yang berani menghalangi jalanku akan berhadapan dengan pedangku," tambahnya tanpa sedikit pun rasa takut.

Kakashi bergeming di tempatnya. Dengan berat dia menghela napas. "Baiklah, jika itu yang Anda inginkan. Namun ijinkan saya untuk mengawal Anda hingga tujuan."

"Tidak perlu-"

"Biarkan saja," potong Naruto dengan suara lemah. "Apapun asal kita segera pergi dari tempat ini," tambahnya parau.

"Tapi kau tidak kuijinkan untuk ikut, Neji!" tegas Sasuke saat Neji hendak buka suara. "Tugasmu menyampaikan kepergianku pada kakakku dan pastikan dia tiba dengan selamat. Mengerti?"

Andai saja bisa, tentu Neji akan menolak keinginan Sasuke ini, namun apa daya, dia tidak bisa menolak perintah tegas tuannya. "Neji menerima perintah."

"Bagus, sekarang berikan apa yang kuminta!" ujar Sasuke tenang, sementara Kakashi naik ke atas kuda. Setengah enggan Neji menyerahkan busur serta anak panah yang diminta oleh Sasuke. Pria itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala saat kuda yang ditunggangi Sasuke dan kuda yang ditunggangi Kakashi berlari semakin jauh, sementara ketiga serigala milik Naruto mengejar dengan kecepatan penuh.

Ah... sekarang dia hanya perlu menghadapi kemurkaan Itachi.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkannya pergi?!" raung Itachi marah saat Neji menghadap untuk melaporkan perihal kepergian Sasuke dan Naruto.

Neji serta merta berlutut. "Hamba pantas mati!" ujar Neji dengan kepala menunduk.

Itachi mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Emosi bukanlah jalan keluar yang bijak dalam masalah ini. Bukan salah Neji jika ia tidak mampu menahan kepergian Sasuke. Disini yang harus disalahkan adalah Sasuke. Dia tidak habis pikir kenapa untuk pertama kalinya adiknya itu bisa berbuat seceroboh ini? Tidak biasanya Sasuke mengambil tindakan tanpa dipikir secara matang. "Katakan, Hyuuga, kenapa Sasuke pergi? Apa begitu penting hingga ia membawa Naruto pergi ke rumah lama tabib itu?" tanyanya dengan gigi gemertuk.

"Pangeran Sasuke akan menguburkan Shiro di samping makam kakek angkat Tabib Naruto." Jelas Neji.

"Oh, jadi mereka akan menguburkan Shiro- apa?" ujar Itachi dengan kening ditekuk. "Kau bilang menguburkan Shiro?"

"Benar, Pangeran Pertama."

Pantas saja, pikir Itachi murung saat mengingat tindakan Sasuke yang tidak biasa.

.

.

.

Setelah perjalanan yang memakan waktu hampir tiga jam lamanya, Sasuke, Naruto dan Kakashi akhirnya tiba. Kakashi memutuskan untuk mengawasi dari kejauhan, siaga andai ada musuh yang mengikuti mereka. Sesekali ia mengamati bahasa tubuh Sasuke yang terlihat berbeda? Atau mungkin saat ini dia tengah berhalusinasi? 

Ia tidak bisa menutupi jika ia dibuat terkejut oleh sikap Sasuke terhadap tabib wanita itu, ya, tabib wanita. Hanya dengan sekali lihat saja Kakashi bisa menebak jika tabib itu seorang wanita yang didandani seperti pria. Menyamar? Kedua mata Kakashi menyipit, mereka memasukkan seorang tabib wanita ke dalam barak yang dipenuhi oleh pesakitan dan prajurit pria? Apa mereka sudah gila? Pasti ada hal spesial mengenai tabib wanita ini. Pikir Kakashi.

Kakashi bahkan dibuat mengernyit, ekspresinya terlihat lucu saat Sasuke dengan lembut menangkup siku Naruto dan membantu wanita itu untuk duduk di depan sebuah makam yang tidak terurus. Naruto duduk menunggu di depan makam itu, sementara Sasuke masuk ke dalam sebuah rumah yang hampir runtuh dan kembali keluar dengan beberapa peralatan perkakas berkarat di tangannya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Kakashi dibuat terkejut oleh perilaku Sasuke. Pangeran keempat Ame itu menggali tanah dengan kedua tangannya? Kakashi berani bertaruh jika ini kali pertama Sasuke melakukannya. Oh, anggap saja aku sedang berhalusinasi, batin Kakashi yang menganggap jika ada masalah dengan penglihatannya.

Kakashi melepas napas panjang, matanya kini mengamati kuda abu jantannya yang tengah minum air danau dengan rakus. Ia tidak menyangka jika ada tempat seindah ini ditengah Gurun Suna. Dia bahkan yakin jika Kerajaan Suna sendiri tidak mengetahui mengenai keberadaan oasis ini. Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Matanya kini tertuju pada tabib wanita yang duduk di depan makam itu. Ia mulai menebak-nebak. Tabib wanita itu pasti seumuran dengan Putri Naruto. Tabib itu bahkan memiliki warna bola mata yang sama dengan Tuan Putrinya. Yang membedakan keduanya hanyalah warna rambut dan ekspresi wajh yang dimikiki keduanya. Tuan Putrinya memiliki ekspresi polos, seolah tidak ternoda oleh kejahatan dunia. Sementara tabib wanita itu seperti telah mengalami sesuatu paling buruk yang mungkin pernah terjadi di dunia ini. Ekspresinya sangat gelap dan menyedihkan. 

Lagi-lagi Kakashi mendesah, kepalanya mendongak menatap langit biru tak berawan di atasnya. Tabib itu juga bernama Naruto. Ah... dia hanya bisa berharap jika Pangeran Kurama tidak terlampau emosional karena tabib wanita ini akan terus mengingatkannya pada adiknya yang entah berada dimana.

.

.

.

"Aku akan membantumu," ujar Naruto saat melihat peluh mulai mengucur di kening Sasuke.

Sasuke menegakkan punggungnya, dengan cepat ia mengelap keringat di keningnya dengan punggung tangannya. "Kau duduk saja disitu, aku bisa mengerjakannya seorang diri." Sahutnya yang terdengar seperti sebuah perintah.

Naruto menunduk, menepuk pelan tubuh Shiro yang terbaring dalam pelukannya. Tatapannya masih kosong saat dia bicara, "Jika aku tidak ragu-ragu saat melawan musuh, tentu Shiro tidak akan menjadi korban."

Sasuke mengatupkan mulutnya, sementara tangannya terus mencangkul tanah subur di bawahnya menggunakan cangkul yang sudah berkarat dan tak lagi tajam yang berhasil ditemukannya di dalam rumah reyot bekas tempat tinggal Naruto dulu.

"Aku membunuh Shiro, Sasuke." Ujar Naruto lagi, tanpa ekspresi. Wanita itu memalingkan wajahnya, menatap Kuro yang balik menatapnya lurus, seolah meminta penjelasan. "Maafkan aku, Kuro. Aku sudah membunuh adikmu."

Mendengar hal itu Kuro mengaik kecil, lalu menyurukkan kepalanya pada buntalan yang dipeluk oleh Naruto. Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati ia membuka buntalan yang berisi tubuh Shiro itu. Seolah mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi, Kuro, Akai dan Aoi melolong pilu, menangisi kematian saudari bungsu mereka. "Maafkan aku!" Naruto tertunduk dalam saat mengatakannya, namun tidak ada satu tetes pun air mata yang keluar dari sudut-sudut matanya.

Sasuke meletakkan cangkul di samping kaki kanannya, lalu berlutut dan mengelus puncak kepala ketiga serigala itu secara bergantian. "Yang membunuh adik kalian adalah aku," ucapnya membuat Naruto terkejut dan menatapnya heran. "Akulah yang tidak becus melindungi kalian. Jangan marah pada Naruto. Disini, akulah yang salah."

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu, Sasuke." Balas Naruto dengan bibir bergetar. "Semuanya salahku. Aku lahir dengan ketidakberuntungan. Aku membuat orang-orang terdekatku tewas secara mengenaskan. Ibuku, Nenek Chiyo, Nyonya Senju, Nona Tayuya, Kakek Jiraiya, dan sekarang Shiro pun mati. Semua salahku," bisik Naruto, bergetar oleh rasa takut. "Dan sebaiknya kau pun menghindariku, Sasuke. Aku pembawa sial. Seharusnya sejak awal aku tidak menyetujui untuk masuk ke dalam Istana Ame. Seharusnya aku menolak perjodohan ini. Seharusnya aku menolak pernikah-"

"Diam. Atau aku akan memenggal kepalamu!" potong Sasuke nyaris tanpa emosi. Namun ancaman itu malah membuat Naruto terkekeh getir. Wanita itu menatapnya kosong. Dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyukai apa yang tengah dilihat atau didengarnya saat ini. "Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu jika aku sendiri yang akan memburumu jika kau memutuskan untuk melarikan diri."

Naruto terdiam.

"Jadi, jangan pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkanku, Naruto. Karena kupastikan aku akan membuatmu menyesal jika kau melakukannya!"

.

.

.

"Bisakah kau duduk, Keriput?" ujar Kurama yang semakin terganggu oleh kelakuan Itachi. Mereka baru setengah hari kembali bertemu namun putra sulung dari Kerajaan Ame itu sudah berhasil membuat emosi Kurama naik hingga ubun-ubun. "Jendralku mengawal mereka. Aku yakin Sasuke dan tabib itu akan pulang dengan selamat. Jadi sekarang bisakah kau duduk?"

Itachi bergeming. Ia masih berjalan monda-mandir di dalam tenda Kurama, sore ini. Dia masih belum bisa tenang jika Sasuke dan Naruto belum kembali. Mungkin seharusnya dia ikut untuk menguburkan Shiro. Bodoh. Kau sangat bodoh Itachi. Makinya di dalam hati.

"Itachi!" bentak Kurama marah sembari menggebrak meja. Namun hal itu masih tidak menghentikan langkah Itachi. Kurama meletakkan kuas ditangannya. Percuma memgerjakan laporan jika Itachi terua mengganggunya. Kurama menarik napas panjang sebelum kembali bicara dengan nada lebih tenang. "Sasuke pergi bersama Kakashi-Jendral terbaik Konoha. Dia juga pergi dengan seorang tabib pria yang kudengar memiliki kemampuan bela diri yang mumpuni. Apalagi yang kau cemaskan."

Justru itu yang paling kucemaskan. Pikir Itachi gusar. Kondisi mental Naruto yang paling dikhawatirkannya saat ini. Adik iparnya itu pasti sangat terpukul saat ini. Bagaimana jika dia menagis disana dan Sasuke tidak bisa meredakan tangisannya. Ayolah, Sasuke bukan jenis pria yang pandai memberikan hiburan yang bisa menenangkan hati seorang wanita.

"Seharusnya kau mencemaskan prajurit-prajuritmu yang terluka." Ujar Kurama, memutus lamunan panjang Itachi.

Dengan cepat Itachi berbalik, menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap lurus Kurama dengan ekspresi serius.

Ah, setidaknya dia berhenti berjalan monda-mandir, pikir Kurama lega.

"Semua prajuritku sudah diobati," ujar Itachi. "Mereka akan segera sembuh."

"Dan jenazah prajurit yang tewas?"

Itachi menghela napas panjang, dan menjawab, "Besok aku akan mengirim jenazahnya kembali ke Ame untuk dimakamkan dengan layak."

"Maaf karena aku tidak menolongmu tepat waktu," kata Kurama penuh penyesalan. "Seharusnya hal ini tidak terjadi." 

"Hal ini tidak akan terjadi jika saja Kerajaan Suna berhasil memberantas para pengkhianat itu sampai tuntas." Geram Itachi. "Shiro tidak akan mati, prajurit-prajuritku juga tidak akan tewas jika para pengkhianat itu sudah dibasmi hingga ke akarnya."

Kurama baru saja membuka mulutnya saat salah satu prajuritnya datang untuk melapor.

"Hamba memberi hormat pada Pangeran Kurama dan Pangeran Itachi," tukasnya sembari berlutut.

"Berita apa yang kaubawa?" tanya Kurama tanpa basa-basi.

"Lapor, Pangeran, Jendral Kakashi, Pangeran Sasuke serta tabib sudah kembali."

"Dimana mereka?" tanya Itachi tidak sabar sementara Kurama berdiri lalu berjalan mengitari meja kerjanya untuk berdiri di samping Itachi.

"Di istal," jawab prajurit itu pendek.

Kurama melambaikan tangannya ke udara, memerintahkan prajurit itu untuk pergi. "Apa kubilang, mereka kembali dengan selamat, kan!" ujarnya dengan dagu terangkat.

"Aku harus menemui Naruto. Dia pasti terpukul karena Shiro mati."

"Naruto?" beo Kurama dengan nada suara aneh bahkan untuk pendengarannya sendiri.

Itachi berbalik, satu tangannya diletakkan di punggungnya. "Ya. Tabib pria yang bersama Sasuke itu bernama Naruto."

"Begitu?" sahut Kurama dengan ekspresi datar.

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang dilakukan Naruto setelah sampai di barak adalah menyibukkan diri. Dengan halus ia menolak perintah Sasuke yang memerintahkannya untuk beristirahat dulu sore ini, dan menunggu makan malam di dalam tendanya.

"Tidak bisa, Pangeran. Pekerjaanku menumpuk. Bukankah kondisi pasien sangat memprihatinkan?"

"Tapi-"

"Hamba mohon!" pinta Naruto lembut dengan sikap penuh hormat.

"Terserah!" balas Sasuke dingin dan segera berbalik meninggalkan Naruto bersama Kakashi di istal kuda itu.

"Aku bisa mengantarmu ke tenda pasien," tawar Kakashi ramah.

Naruto tersenyum kecil, dengan siulan pelan ia memerintahkan ketiga serigala miliknya untuk pergi mengikuti Sasuke. Dengan patuh ketiga serigala itu berlari, mengejar Sasuke yang kesal oleh sifat keras kepala Naruto.

Kakashi menunjukkan jalan, sementara Naruto berjalan di sampingnya dengan mulut tertutup. Rasanya aneh, saat kau berjalan dengan seseorang yang kau kenal baik, namun orang itu sama sekali tidak mengenalimu. Dada Naruto mendadak sesak, mendapati kenyataan jika Kakashi sama sekali tidak mengenalinya. Lalu, apa Kurama pun akan sama seperti Kakashi yang tidak mengenalinya?

"Tabib?!" panggil Kakashi.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Tabib?!" panggilnya lagi.

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Tabib?!" panggilnya agak lebih keras kali ini.

Naruto terkesiap, mengerjapkan mata dan menjawab, "Ya?"

"Apa yang anda lamunkan?" tanya Kakashi yang entah kenapa ia merasa tengah berbicara dengan seorang yang tak asing. Tapi siapa?

"Ah, maaf. Saya memang sering melamun," sahut Naruto dengan sebuah senyum dipaksakan. "Pangeran Keempat sering mengeluh akan kebiasaan saya ini," tambahnya parau.

Kakashi mengangguk maklum. "Ini tenda pasien wanita," jelasnya sembari menunjuk sebuah tenda besar yang berdiri di depan mereka. "Sementara tenda di sebelah kanannya merupakan tenda pasien pria."

"Anak-anak dan orangtua berada dalam satu tenda yang sama?" tanya Naruto.

"Benar." Jawab Kakashi cepat. "Kami hanya memisahkan pasien berdasarkan jenis kelaminnya saja." Tambahnya.

"Tabib Naruto, akhirnya kau sampai juga," ujar Shikamaru menginterupsi pembicaraan itu. Shikamaru berdiri di belakang Naruto, lalu memberi hormat pada Kakashi yang tersenyum ke arahnya. "Jumlah pasien semakin meningkat. Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk memeriksa kondisi pasien di tenda wanita."

"Tidak masalah. Aku siap bertugas." Jawab Naruto mantap. Ia lalu berbalik, menatap Kakashi penuh hormat. "Terima kasih untuk bantuan Anda, Tuan Kakashi."

"Ah, bukan masalah besar," balas Kakashi yang mendadak merasa canggung. Perasaan itu datang lagi. Dia seperti tengah berbicara dengan seseorang yang sudah dikenalnya dengan sangat baik, tapi siapa?

"Kalau begitu kami permisi," ujar Naruto sebelum melangkah mengikuti Shikamaru masuk ke dalam tenda pasien wanita.

.

.

.

Malam merangkak naik dengan cepat. Karena kesibukannya Naruto sejenak bisa melupakan kesedihan akibat kematian Shiro. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika kondisi pasien sangat menyedihkan. Tanpa menunggu lama, dia meminta pada Itachi untuk disiapkan sebuah kuali berukuran raksasa untuk merebus pakaian kotor milik semua pasien. Pakaian itu harus disterilkan dari kuman sebelum kembali dipakai agar wabah tidak semakin menyebar dan menular dengan cepat.

Sebuah tungku besar dibuat untuk memenuhi permintaan Naruto. Lima orang prajurit secara bergantian akan merebus pakaian kotor yang sudah dicuci milik pasien sebelum dikeringkan.

Tiga orang tabib pria dari Ame bertugas untuk meracik obat, ketiganya secara bergantian bertugas untuk menggodok ramuan herbal untuk diminumkan kepada pasien.

Tanpa kesulitan berarti ia merawat pasien-pasien itu. Meninabobokan pasien anak-anak yang biasanya sangat rewel saat sakit hingga mereka jatuh tertidur.

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Apa kau tabib baru dari Ame yang bernama Naruto?"

Tubuh Naruto mendadak kaku. Suara itu terdengar tidak asing di telinganya. Suara itu terdengar lebih berat namun ia tidak mungkin salah mengenalinya. Suara itu milik kakaknya-Kurama. Dengan gerakan perlahan ia membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu memberi hormat.

"Jangan bersikap sungkan," ujar Kurama ramah. Pria itu bahkan mengernyit bingung, tidak biasanya ia bersikap ramah pada seseorang yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya. "Jadi benar kau bernama Naruto?"

Naruto mengangguk dalam, "Benar, Yang Mulia." Jawabnya sedikit terbata. Suaranya nyaris tak keluar dari tenggorokannya, sementara matanya mulai memanas.

Kurama mengamati sosok di hadapannya. Tabib pria di depannya ini terlalu ramping untuk ukuran seorang pria. Apa Ame tidak memberi gaji yang cukup untuk tabib-tabibnya? Kulitnya pun terlihat lebih halus seperti wanita. Apa di Ame para tabib hanya bekerja di dalam ruangan saja? Ia mengernyit, ingin tahu. "Kau harus banyak makan, Tabib. Tubuh kurusmu tidak sesuai dengan pekerjaan berat di tempat ini." Ujarnya serius.

Naruto tidak membalas. Sedari tadi dia menggigit bibir bawahnya agar isakannya tidak lolos dari tenggorokannya. Namun apalah dayanya, tubuhnya mengkhianatinya. Bahunya mulai bergetar hebat, sementara air matanya mulai turun tanpa bisa dibendungnya. Melihat hal itu tentu saja membuat Kurama panik. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika ucapannya bisa menyakiti perasaan tabib di hadapannya ini. Oh, ayolah. Siapa yang menyangka jika perasaan tabib pria ini selembut perasaan wanita?

"Apa aku menyinggungmu?" tanya Kurama serba salah. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk melukai perasaanmu." Tambahnya cepat. "Tidak masalah jika seorang pria memiliki postur tubuh seperti wanita." Racaunya semakin tak terkendali. "Oh, Dewa, kenapa tangismu semakin keras?" ujarnya semakin panik. Kurama menepuk-nepauk bahu Naruto, berharap hal itu mampu menghentikan tangisannya, namun yang terjadi justru sebaliknya, kesedihan Naruto semakin tak terbendung; ia kehilangan Shiro, lalu Kakashi tidak mengenalinya, sekarang Kurama pun begitu. 

"Berani sekali kau membuatnya menangis, Pangeran Kurama!" desis Sasuke yang kini sudah berdiri tepat di belakang Kurama. "Kau mau merasakan tajamnya pedangku, huh?!" 

Apalagi ini? Batin Kurama kesal.

.

.

.

Kurama terus menekuk wajah selama sisa perjalanan menuju tendanya. Baru kali ini ia membuat seorang pria menangis karena ucapannya. Apa ucapannya begitu menyungging hingga tabib pria itu menangis? Kurama mengernyit semakin dalam, dia merasa menjadi orang paling brengsek saat ini. Ia memijat tengkuknya, mendesis saat tiba-tiba saja bayangan Naruto kecil yang tengah menangis melintas di pikirannya.

Oh, ayolah, kenapa dia malah teringat adiknya sekarang? Argh... seharusnya ia mengabaikan tabib itu sedari awal. Seharusnya dia tidak mengikuti dorongan hati kecilnya yang ingin sekedar menyapa tabib Ame itu. Jika sedari awal ia mengabaikannya, hal tadi pasti tidak terjadi.

Ah, atau mungkin tabib itu saja yang terlalu melankolis? Kurama yakin jika tidak ada yang salah dengan ucapannya. Ia hanya mengatakan jika postur tabib pria itu seperti wanita. Apa ucapan itu sangat menyinggung harga diri seorang pria? Sepertinya tidak. Batinnya beralasan. Dan, kenapa juga si _pantat ayam _itu harus datang dan bertingkah seperti seorang pahlawan? Apa semua tabib di Ame dilindungi hingga seperti itu? Sialan! Makinya dalam hati.

Kurama terus saja menggerutu di dalam hati, ia bahkan mengabaikan keberadaan Kakashi yang dengan sabar berdiri menunggu kedatangannya di depan pintu tenda. "Hamba memberi hormat pada Pangeran Kurama!" ujarnya penuh penghormatan. Alih-alih mendapat jawaban, yang diterima Kakashi dari Kurama hanyalah sebuah helaan napas panjang. Kakashi mengernyit, bertanya-tanya hal apa yang mampu mengusik pikiran tuannya hingga seperti ini?

Untuk sejenak, Kurama berdiri mematung di depan pintu tenda. Wajahnya memperlihatkan jika ia tengah berpikir keras. Perlahan ia melirik ke arah Kakashi yang sudah berekspresi biasa. Dengan gerakan tangan ia memerintahkan Kakashi untuk masuk ke dalam tenda miliknya. Dengan patuh Kakashi pun mengekori langkah Kurama untuk masuk ke dalam tenda itu.

Suasana di dalam tenda jauh lebih hangat daripada diluar. Api unggun dinyalakan di tengah-tengah tenda berukuran besar itu. Empat buah kursi kulit nyaman diletakkan mengelilingi api unggun itu, mengundang siapapun untuk duduk dan menghangatkan tubuh disana.

"Jendral Kakashi?!" panggil Kurama tanpa menoleh ke arah sang jendral yang kini duduk di sebelahnya. Keduanya duduk di depan api unggun, menikmati kehangatan dari nyala api yang meletup-letup.

"Hamba, Pangeran." Jawab Kakashi pendek.

Sejenak Kurama terdiam, terlihat berpikir apakah dia harus mengatakan apa yang tengah mengganjal di dalam pikirannya pada Kakashi? Bagaimana jika Kakashi menertawainya? Ck, akan kupotong lidahnya jika ia berani menertawaiku, pikir Kurama. "Apa kau akan menangis jika aku mengatakan postur tubuhmu mirip seorang wanita?" tanya Kurama dengan nada serius.

Kakashi nyaris tersedak hebat mendengar ucapan tuannya ini. Namun tatapan tajam serta keseriusan nada Kurama mrmbuatnya menutup mulut rapat dan memasang ekspresi biasa. Kakashi terbatuk pelan, memutar otak, mencari jawaban yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kurama. "Mohon ampun untuk kelancangan hamba, Pangeran. Boleh hamba tahu terlebih dahulu mengapa Anda menanyakan hal ini pada hamba?"

Kurama mengambil napas dalam, melepasnya panjang lalu menekuk kedua lututnya, dan menopangkan dagunya di atas kedua lututnya. Hal itu membuat Kakashi terenyuh, melihat Kurama seperti ini mengingatkannya pada Kurama muda. Kurama yang sangat ceria dan bahagia. Bukan Kurama yang nyaris tak pernah tersenyum sejak Selir Kushina tiada dan Putri Naruto menghilang. "Aku mengatakan jika postur tubuh Tabib Ame itu seperti perempuan," ujarnya kemudian dengan kedua alis bertaut.

Kakashi mengerjapkan mata. "Tabib Ame?" beonya. "Tabib Ame yang mana, Pangeran?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Tabib Ame yang bernama Naruto itu." Jawab Kurama setengah bersungut. Dalam hati dia kesal karena nama tabib itu sama seperti nama adik kesayangannya. Mungkin karena hal itu jualah yang membuatnya merasa sangat bersalah saat ini karena telah membuat tabib itu menangis.

"Dia memang perem-"

"Kenapa dia langsung menangis hanya karena aku mengatainya seperti itu?" potong Kurama berapi-api. Kakashi yang masih membuka mulutnya, terpaksa menelan kembali ucapannya, dan memilih untuk mendengarkan keluhan tuannya hingga selesai. "Apa harga dirimu akan terluka jika aku mengataimu seperti itu?" tanya Kurama serius.

"Harga diri saya pasti terluka, Pangeran." Jawab Kakashi dengan senyum miris. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan sebesar apa harga dirinya akan terluka jika Kurama mengatakan hal itu pada dirinya. "Tentunya Anda tidak akan mengatai saya seperti itu, kan. Postur saya jelas tidak seperti wanita."

"Tentu saja tidak," sambar Kurama cepat. "Aku hanya mengatakannya sebagai perandaian saja." Tambahnya. Kurama kembali menghela napas panjang, sementara tangan kanannya mengambil beberapa kayu kering untuk dilempar ke api unggun yang menyala. "Kenapa juga dia harus menangis seperti itu? Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Dia terlalu kurus. Apa Kerajaan Ame tidak menggaji tabibnya dengan benar?"

"Hamba rasa tidak seperti itu," jawab Kakashi dengan keringat yang mulai muncul di pelipisnya. Sepertinya tuannya ini masih tidak sadar jika tabib yang dibuatnya menangis itu seorang wanita, bukan pria. Aku harus meluruskannya, pikir Kakashi. "Pangeran, tabib itu sebenarnya-"

"Dan kenapa juga Sasuke datang, berlagak seperti seorang pahlawan? Dia bahkan berani mengancam akan menebas leherku demi tabib itu," potong Kurama lagi, membuat Kakashi semakin kesulitan untuk menjelaskan kebenarannya. "Sasuke bahkan mengabaikanku dan membawa tabib itu pergi begitu saja. Waktu ternyata tidak bisa merubah tabiat seseorang. Dia tetap saja pongah. Arogan sepertinya sudah menjadi bagian dari dirinya." Kurama menyempitkan mata, kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada. "Sasuke pasti tengah merencanakan sesuatu," ujarnya kemudian. "Dia pasti berencana menjelekkan reputasiku di depan anak buahnya. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini terjadi. Ah, menurutmu hadiah apa yang kira-kira cocok untuk kuberikan pada tabib itu sebagai tanda permohonan maaf?" tanya Kurama.

"Itu berlebihan, Pangeran." Kakashi mengingatkan. Dalam benaknya Kakashi mulai berpikir, ada hubungan apa antara Pangeran Keempat Ame dengan tabib wanita itu? Perlakuan Sasuke kepada tabib itu terlihat tidak biasa. Apa mereka sepasang kekasih? Kakashi mengernyit. Hal itu masuk diakal mengingat bagaimana Sasuke rela menggali kuburan untuk serigala milik tabib wanita itu dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Kakashi mencatat di dalam hati, ia harus mencari informasi mengenai status dan jati diri tabib wanita itu yang sebenarnya. Pasti ada alasan kuat kenapa tabib wanita itu menyamar menjadi pria saat ini.

"Ah, kau benar. Berlebihan jika aku meminta maaf pada tabib itu." Kurama berseru keras, membuyarkan lamunan singkat Kakashi. "Tapi aku harus mengambil hatinya agar namaku kembali bersih," lanjutnya sungguh-sungguh. "Dulu aku selalu berhasil meredakan kekesalan dan kemarahan Naruto jika aku menghadiahinya sesuatu. Dia akan kembali tersenyum jika aku mengajaknya berkuda-" Kurama terdiam untuk sesaat. Sebuah senyum getir terlukis di wajah tampannya. "Kenapa aku malah teringat pada Naruto?" tanyanya parau. "Hanya karena nama mereka sama aku menjadi tidak karuan seperti ini." Kurama terdiam lama, menyisakan keheningan pekat yang menyiksa. Ia lalu melirik ke arah Kakashi. "Sudah malam. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat!"

Kakashi berdiri, membungkuk hormat sebelum berbalik pergi, "Hamba undur diri."

"Selamat malam, Kakashi!" bisik Kurama parau.

.

.

.

Di dalam tenda milik Sasuke, Naruto duduk menunduk, ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri agar isakan tangisnya tak keluar dari tenggorokannya. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah Sasuke yang terlihat sibuk membawa pakaian bersih ke dalam bilik mandi. Dari balik bilik mandi itu Naruto bisa melihat uap air panas yang mengepul. Apa Sasuke mau mandi? Tanya Naruto dengan kernyitan dalam. Jangan bilang jika Sasuke akan meminta batuannya untuk menggosok punggungnya. Ia terlalu lelah untuk melakukannya serta berdebat saat ini.

"Kenapa berhenti menangis?" tanya Sasuke dari belakang punggung Naruto.

Naruto menegakkan punggungnya, lalu menghapus sisa air mata itu dengan punggung tangannya.

Hening.

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama hingga akhirnya Sasuke kembali bicara, "Setidaknya jika kau mau menangis, kau harus menangis di hadapanku, bukan di hadapan pria lain." Ucapnya serius.

Mulut Naruto kembali bergetar, air matanya kembali turun dengan hebat. Sasuke mendengus, lalu mendudukkan diri tepat di depan istrinya yang menangis hebat. "Kau membuatku menangis lagi!" ujar Naruto dalam pelukan Sasuke. "Aku sudah berjanji pada ibuku untuk tidak menangis lagi." Tambahnya parau.

"Kau tidak akan dicap lemah hanya karena menangis," bisik Sasuke lembut. Dengan perlahan dia mengelus rambut Naruto, lalu menepuk-nepuk bahu istrinya itu yang bergetar hebat. "Tapi kau harus ingat satu hal; kau hanya diijinkan menangis di hadapanku!"

Naruto terbatuk, lalu mendorong dada Sasuke dengan keras. "Permintaan macam apa itu?" keluhnya sangar. Dengan pelan Sasuke menghapus jejak air mata dikedua pipi istrinya.

"Itu bukan permintaan, tapi perintah." Ia mengoreksi ucapan istrinya.

"Kenapa aku harus mematuhi perintahmu?" keluh Naruto tidak terima. Mungkin ini hanya perasaannya saja, tapi ia merasa jika Sasuke bersikap aneh belakangan ini. Suaminya itu seperti tengah cemburu? Oh, demi Dewa Langit. Sasuke tidak mungkin cemburu. Pria itu tidak mencintainya, kan?

"Aku suamimu," jawab Sasuke dengan satu alis terangkat. "Apa harus ada penjelasan lain?" tambahnya datar. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang tadi dikatakan oleh Kurama padamu? Kenapa kau menangis?"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya ringan. "Dia mengatakan jika posturku lebih mirip perempuan," jawabnya cepat.

"Jangan katakan jika dia berpikir kau seorang pria," ujar Sasuke dengan nada sedikit geli.

Naruto menyeringai tipis dan menjawab dengan dagu terangkat, "Pangeran Kurama bukan orang pertama yang berpikir aku seorang pria. Bukankah kau juga sama?" oloknya membuat Sasuke menyempitkan mata dan mendesis mengancam. "Aku? Yang benar saja!" elaknya membuat Naruto tertawa renyah. "Kenapa kau mengelak. Aku tahu karena Yang Mulia Kaisar sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku. Beliau tidak mungkin berbohong. Ayolah, jangan malu hanya karena kau pun salah mengenali jenis kelaminku." Kekehnya puas.

"Berhenti menertawaiku!" ancam Sasuke serius. Kedua bola mata Naruto bersinar, dengan enggan dia menutup mulutnya, sekuat tenaga menahan tawanya.

"Jadi, kau menangis hanya karena ucapannya? Ucapan Kurama maksudku. Kau ingin aku menebas kepalanya?"

"Kau pasti bercanda!" pekik Naruto panik. "Jangan berani-berani untuk menyakitinya!"

"Owh... kenapa istriku malah membela pria lain?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara dalam yang mengancam. "Sepertinya aku memang harus menebas kepalanya, huh?"

"Kau bisa menyebabkan peperangan besar diantara dua kerajaan!" Naruto mengingatkan. Jantungnya berdebar semakin cepat saat ini. Sasuke pasti sedang bercanda, kan? "Lagipula aku menangis karena kesal. Kebodohanku membuat Shiro mati. Keberadaanku membuat orang-orang disekitarku meregang nyawa." Naruto mendongakkan kepala, menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan sendu. "Seharusnya kau menjauh dariku Sasuke. Aku pembawa sial."

"Nasib buruk menopang nasib baik di belakangnya. Nasib baik tersembunyi nasib buruk di bawahnya." _(Lao Zi)_

Naruto tersenyum kecil, "Sejak kapan kau menghapal ajaran Lao Zi?"

"Aku membaca semua kitab tiga ajaran besar," jawab Sasuke datar. "Kenapa kau mendengus?" tanya Sasuke merasa tersinggung saat Naruto mendengus dan memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Kau tidak mungkin berkata dengan ringannya akan memenggal kepala orang lain jika kau benar-benar memahami makna tiga ajaran besar," sahut Naruto dengan tatapan menantang.

"Aku mengatakan membaca, bukan melaksanakan isi dari tiga kitab ajaran besar," jawab Sasuke dengan seringai menyebalkan. "Daripada kau banyak bicara, sebaiknya kau mandi! Kau bisa memakai bak mandiku."

"Kenapa aku harus memakai bak mandimu?" tanya Naruto dengan mata melotot.

"Karena kau lebih membutuhkannya daripada aku," sahutnya beralasan. "Kau-bau!"

Kedua mata Naruto membola seketika. Harga dirinya kembali terluka. Dengan panik ia mengendus tubuhnya. "Apa aku benar-benar bau?"

Sasuke mengibaskan kedua tangannya di depan wajah, dengan ekspresi terganggu dia menjawab. "Aku pura-pura tidak terganggu karena kasihan. Sayangnya aku sudah tidak bisa menolerirnya lagi. Kau bau. Sangat bau. Bau rambutmu bahkan menempel ditelapak tanganku. Sekarang kau mandi. Sementara gunakan pakaianku, jangan bertanya lagi. Lakukan saja sebelum aku berubah pikiran!"

"Jangan mengintip selama aku mandi!" ujar Naruto dengan tatapan mengancam.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya ringan. "Aku tidak tertarik mengintip tubuh kurus milikmu. Kau sama sekali tidak seksi," balasnya pongah.

"Kau?!" bentak Naruto dengan satu jari teracung tepat diwajah Sasuke. Dengan berat hati akhirnya ia memilih untuk mengalah dan masuk ke dalam bilik mandi sembari menghentakkan kaki kesal.

.

.

.

Naruto berlama-lama mandi, air hangat yang memenuhi bak mandi berukuran besar dari kayu itu seperti memijat otot-otot di seluruh tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Untuk sejenak kesedihannya dilupakannya. Dia harus tetap tegar menghadapi semuanya. Jika Kurama dan orang-orang dari Istana Konoha tidak mengenalnya bukankah itu malah sangat baik? Hingga detik ini ia belum tahu siapa dalang dibalik konspirasi pembunuhan ibunya. Ia juga belum tahu siapa yang memburu dirinya dan menghendaki kematiannya. Jika berita mengenai dirinya yang masih hidup terdengar oleh otak kejahatan ini, dia pasti kembali diburu, orang-orang terdekatnya secara otomatis akan berada dalam bahaya.

"Kau harus menutup mulutmu, Naruto!" bisiknya pelan. "Melihat Pangeran Kurama dari jarak dekat saja seharusnya sudah cukup. Kau tidak boleh tamak!" tambahnya sendu.

Satu jam kemudian Naruto keluar dari bilik mandi dengan menggunakan pakaian milik Sasuke. "Jangan meledekku. Pakaian milikmu terlalu besar untukku, jadi aku melipat kain bagian tangan dan kakinya," ujarnya cemberut saat Sasuke menatap penampilannya dengan geli.

"Jangan hanya berdiri disana, cepat duduk dan makan semua makanan ini!" ujar Sasuke tanpa bisa menyembunyikan nada gelinya.

Naruto menyeret kedua kakinya dengan antusias. Ia lalu mendudukkan diri di hadapan Sasuke. Kedua bola matanya berbinar saat melihat hidangan menggugah selera yang dihidangkan di atas meja. "Ini untukku?" tanyanya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Tentu saja bukan," sahut Sasuke datar. "Aku lapar. Dan aku perlu bantuanmu untuk mencicipi semua makanan ini."

"Apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya Naruto tersinggung.

"Bagaimana jika makanannya mengandung racun?" tanya Sasuke cuek.

"Kau menjadikanku sebagai pencicip?"

"Kenapa tidak?" balas Sasuke santai. "Kau istriku. Jadi bolehkan jika aku menggunakanmu sebagai tameng?"

"Brengsek!" desis Naruto dengan kedua tangan terkepal di atas pahanya. "Baik, jika itu maumu!" tambahnya dengan napas tersengal. Amarahnya tersulut dengan cepat. Dengan gerakan tidak anggun dia mengambil mangkuk berisi nasi, melahapnya dengan sayuran, daging serta sup yang ada. Sesekali dia terbatuk karena terlalu cepat melahap makananya. Dengan tenang Sasuke menuangkan air minum untuknya, menyodorkannya pada Naruto yang langsung diterimanya dengan tatapan tajam. "Aku baik-baik saja, kenapa kau tidak makan?" tanyanya dengan mulut penuh.

"Kau belum mencicipi semua makananya," balas Sasuke tenang. Dengan gerakan anggun dia menuangkan sup burung walet dan ginseng merah ke dalam mangkuk, lalu menyodorkannya pada Naruto.

"Apa lagi ini?"

"Sup sarang burung walet dan ginseng merah. Cicipi hingga habis," ucapnya tenang.

Dengan kesal Naruto langsung menyeruput habis sup itu. Napasnya tersengal, dengan keras ia meletakkan mangkuk kosong sup di atas meja. Naruto mengerjapkan mata, kepalanya mulai sedikit pusing, kegelapan langsung menguasainya bahkan sebelum ia berhasil mengumpat pada Sasuke yang bersikap tenang menyeruput tehnya.

Tanpa kesulitan yang berarti Sasuke membopong tubuh istrinya, membaringkannya di atas tempat tidur miliknya. Ia menarik selimut lembut hingga sebatas dada Naruto. Lama ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur, menatap lurus wajah istrinya yang tertidur pulas karena pengaruh obat bius yang didapatnya dari Shikamaru saat Naruto mandi tadi.

Ia tidak mengerti akan apa yang tengah dilakukannya. Kenapa dia harus sepeduli ini pada istri yang dipilih oleh ayahnya? Bukankah seharusnya ia bersikap tak peduli? Kenapa ia malah merasa berkewajiban untuk menghibur istrinya yang tengah berduka? Kenapa dia merasa tidak rela saat Naruto menangis di hadapan pria lain? Kenapa dia merasa cemas saat melihat gurat lelah di wajah istrinya? Kenapa ia merasa takut jika istrinya jatuh sakit?

Sungguh, Sasuke tidak mengerti dengan apa yang tengah dilakukannya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Aloha... ini part ke-2nya yah, disini Kurama dan Naruto sudah bertemu #Akhirnya #DanPendek #Nyengir**

**Spesial untuk GC, chapter terbarunya akan diupadate terlebih dahulu di wattpad. Namun mulai dari chapter kemarin untuk di ffn, akan diupdate dengan spoiler tambahan. Seperti itu, barangkali masih ada pembaca yang bertanya kenapa isi chapter GC di Watty dan FFN ada yang berbeda.**

**Dan untuk yang mengeluh karena moment SasuFemNaru-nya sedikit, fict ini bergenre t****ragedy, hurt/comfort, fantasy, jadi moment pair akan saya selipkan sebagai pemanis saja. Jika setiap chap menyuguhkan 50 hingga 75% interaksi keduanya, maka genrenya akan saya rubah menjadi 'romance'. Begitu.**

**Untuk yang mengeluh karena updatenya lama, seperti yang telah sering saya katakan sebelumnya; saya tidak memiliki jadwal update tetap. Fic mana yang akan saya update tergantung mood yang datang. Seperti yang lainnya, kehidupan saya tidak berputar di hal menulis fic saja. Saya memiliki pekerjaan di dunia nyata, terkadang karena kesibukan pekerjaan, saya bukan hanya tidak memiliki waktu untuk menulis tapi untuk berinteraksi dengan keluarga sendiri saja menjadi sesuatu yang mahal. Tapi jika waktu senggangnya ada, moodnya juga ada, seminggu sekali saya update juga, kan? Dan fic saya yang masih bersambung bukan tidak dilanjutkan yah, tapi belum dilanjut. Tidak dilanjut dan belum dilanjut memiliki arti yang sangat berbeda. Demikian penjelasannya, semoga bisa dimengerti dan dimaklumi.**

**Lalu, perihal masa lalu Sasuke akan dibahas pelan-pelan dichap-chap selanjutnya, dan semoga chap ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan. ^-^**

**Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya!**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Tragedy, hurt/comfort, fantasy**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian ataupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya! Yang tetep bandel saya kutuk ngejomblo seumur hidup!**

**Selamat membaca!**

**Golden Cage**

**Chapter 15 : Bayangan**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Ayame, yang berasal dari bagian utara Rouran hanyalah seorang gadis desa biasa, begitu polos hingga akhirnya takdir mempermainkannya dengan kejam-ibunya mati bunuh diri karena merasa bersalah atas kematian suaminya yang jatuh sakit karena merasa malu atas apa yang dilakukannya terhadap seorang anak bisu yang pernah diselamatkan oleh suaminya.

Ditinggalkan secara bertubi-tubi oleh kedua orangtuanya membuat beban pekerjaan langsung beralih ke pundaknya yang masih berusia lima belas tahun saat itu. Seolah belum cukup, kedua orang adik laki-lakinya diambil paksa oleh beberapa prajurit dari Kerajaan Rouran untuk dilatih menjadi seorang prajurit. Demi, dewa langit, usia kedua adiknya itu bahkan belum genap berusia tujuh belas tahun saat keduanya diambil paksa dari tangannya.

Ayame baru saja menata hidupnya kembali saat perintah rahasia itu datang kepadanya. Wanita yang tahun ini akan genap berusia dua puluh tahun itu mendapat perintah menyusup masuk ke dalam barak Kerajaan Konoha untuk membunuh Pangeran Kurama.

Wanita itu menangis tanpa suara di dalam kamarnya yang gelap. Rumah yang lebih pantas disebut gubuk itu sudah reyot, hampir rubuh andai saja Ayame tidak menopangnya dengan beberapa kayu kokoh disana-sini.

"Dewa, ini sudah keterlaluan!" gumamnya pahit. Kenapa dia harus membunuh seseorang yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya? Kenapa harus dia yang melakukannya?

Tangisannya terdengar semakin keras. Ayahnya di alam baka pasti akan mengutuknya jika tahu mengenai hal ini. Namun apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Sang raja telah bertitah, dan kegagalannya dalam menjalankan tugas akan mengakibatkan kematian untuk kedua orang adik yang disayanginya.

Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk berpikir. Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk menunda-nunda. Nyawa kedua adiknya dipertaruhkan saat ini. Ayame tahu jika dia pun akan mati jika Pangeran dari Konoha itu berhasil dibunuhnya. Tapi ia tidak akan menyesal, karena dia tahu jika kedua adiknya akan selamat.

Ayame langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Dengan kasar dia menghapus jejak air mata dengan punggung tangannya. Ia harus memikirkan serta menyusun rencana matang untuk bisa masuk ke dalam barak itu. Pelajaran mengenai obat-obatan dari ayahnya seharusnya bisa memuluskan misinya. "Maafkan aku, Ayah!" bisiknya parau. "Aku menggunakan pengetahuan ayah untuk melakukan kejahatan."

.

.

.

Sasuke duduk terdiam di samping tempat tidur, sementara kedua maniknya terkunci, menatap lekat wajah damai istrinya yang tertidur lelap. Perlahan ia menyibak helai rambut yang jatuh di wajah Naruto, lalu dengan gerakan lambat dia menyusuri lekuk wajah istrinya yang halus, begitu ringan, begitu lembut seolah takut jika gerakannya bisa membagunkan Naruto.

Tatapannya lalu beralih pada mulut berbentuk hati milik Naruto. Tidak. Dia tidak akan mencuri sebuah ciuman dari istrinya yang terlelap tidur. Seorang pria sejati tidak akan mencuri sebuah ciuman dari seorang wanita yang tidak sadarkan diri. Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti saat bayangan erotis melintas di kepalanya. Jika waktunya sudah tiba, dia akan meminta haknya sebagai suami pada Naruto.

Hasrat untuk kembali mencicipi bibir berwarna cherry itu kembali datang setelah bayangan dari kepalanya berlalu. Hasrat itu tidak pernah sebesar ini. Sasuke menarik tangan kanannya yang terulur dari mulut Naruto. Pria itu jelas kaget saat menyadari jika ia memiliki hasrat yang besar pada istrinya.

_Dia istrimu. Itu wajar!_ Bisikan itu terdengar mengejek, membuatnya merengut tidak suka. _Kau bisa memiliki keduanya,_ujar suara itu kembali terdengar mengejeknya. _Kau bisa memiliki Naruto, mempertahankannya disampingmu dan kau pun tetap bisa mencari anak kecil berambut pirang itu. Siapa yang akan melarangmu untuk memiliki keduanya? Naruto akan tunduk pada perintahmu._

"Dan jika tidak?" tanya Sasuke lirih pada dirinya sendiri.

_Maka kau harus memastikan dia tidak lepas dari genggamanmu_, seru suara tanpa wujud itu berbisik jahat ditelinganya. _Jangan memungkiri lagi, Uchiha Sasuke, kau menyukai istrimu. Dia penting untukmu. Dia milikmu. Dan siapa pun tidak boleh merebut apa yang menjadi milikmu!_Tambah suara itu penuh penekanan.

Rahang Sasuke mengeras saat suara itu pergi bersama tawa yang terdengar menjengkelkan. "Aku menyukaimu?" Sasuke berbisik lirih, menatap Naruto yang terlelap penuh arti. Lama ia menatap wajah cantik istrinya, lalu ia pun tersenyum kecut. "Bagaimana bisa aku menyukai seorang wanita yang menyimpan begitu banyak rahasia?" tambahnya parau.

Sasuke meletakkan jari telunjuknya di antara kedua alis Naruto saat kening wanita itu ditekuk dalam. Naruto mengigau pelan, memanggil-manggil sebuah nama yang tidak bisa ditangkap jelas oleh telinga Sasuke. "Jangan menangis!" bisik Sasuke lembut saat butir air mata mulai keluar dari sudut-sudut mata Naruto yang terpejam. Ia menghapus air mata istrinya dengan lembut. "Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu hingga kau mau berbagi rahasiamu denganku?"

.

.

.

Tidak jauh dari tenda Sasuke, Itachi berdiri mematung, mendongak menatap langit malam di atasnya. Lamunanya teralihkan saat ekor matanya menangkap bayangan seseorang keluar dari tenda adiknya.

Sasuke? Dia bertanya di dalam hati. Itachi tersenyum penuh arti saat melihat ekspresi datar adiknya yang terlihat lebih gelap. Ah, pasti sangat menyiksa. Ia terkikik di dalam hati.

Itachi berjalan dengan santai, kedua tangannya diletakkan di belakang punggung. Ia mengangguk singkat menjawab bungkuka hormat dari beberapa prajurit yang berpapasan dengannya. "Tidak bisa tidur?"

Sasuke menahan ekspresi wajahnya, menahan kedua tangannya agar tetap berada di sisi kanan dan kiri tubuhnya. Dia tidak boleh terpancing oleh nada mencemooh dan menuduh dalam suara Itachi saat ini. Sasuke menoleh, lalu mendengus keras saat Itachi menatapnya dengan tatapan geli. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ia balik bertanya dengan nada ketus yang terdengar kurang ajar.

Itachi mengangkat sebelah bahunya cuek. "Langitnya terlalu indah malam ini. Bagaimana bisa aku tidur jika diluar pemandangan menakjubkan ini terus menggodaku untuk terjaga sepanjang malam?"

"Alasan klise," ujar Sasuke datar.

Itachi kembali terkekeh, mengabaikan tatapan Sasuke yang mulai merasa terganggu. "Sebaiknya kita masuk ke dalam tendaku, ada hal serius yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," ujar Itachi setelah kekehannya reda. "Aku juga punya arak bagus agar kau bisa meluapkan rasa frustasimu itu," godanya membuat rahang Sasuke semakin mengetat.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu apa maksudku," balas Itachi penuh arti. Putra sulung Kerajaan Ame itu sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh aura mengerikan yang dikeluarkan oleh adik bungsunya. Dengan tenang ia membalikkan badan, dan dengan satu isyarat ringan ia memerintahkan Sasuke untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

Aura menegangkan itu masih terasa saat Itachi duduk nyaman di atas karpet bulu beruang yang tebal dan hangat di dalam tendanya. Di atas meja berkaki rendah terdapat empat buah botol arak berkualitas terbaik. Dengan gerakan anggun Itachi menuangkan isi botolnya ke dalam cawan, lalu menyesapnya pelan, mengabaikan Sasuke yang memasang wajah masam.

"Apa kau akan terus berdiri disana atau kau mau bergabung duduk denganku disini?" tanyanya tenang membuat Sasuke berdecak pelan sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kaki menuju Itachi untuk kemudian duduk disebrang meja berkaki rendah itu. "Katakan padaku, untuk apa kau meminta obat bius dari Shikamaru!" tukasnya ringan namun bernada perintah. Itachi tersenyum saat Sasuke mendelik tajam, "Jangan salahkan Shikamaru," ujarnya seolah bisa membaca isi pikiran Sasuke. "Aku melihatnya saat dia memberikan sebuah botol kecil kepadamu. Aku memaksanya buka mulut, itu hal mudah untukku. Dan kau harus ingat jika aku diperintahkan langsung oleh Ayahanda Kaisar agar kau dan istrimu tidak melakukan hubungan suami istri di tempat ini."

"Perintah konyol," desis Sasuke dengan aura yang bertambah gelap.

"Menurut kita seperti itu, tapi tidak untuk Ayahanda," jawab Itachi masih dengan nada tenang yang sama. "Dan aku harus memastikan kalian tidak berbuat terlalu..." Itachi berdeham sebelum melanjutkan bicara, wajahnya memerah, "Jauh?"

"Kenapa Ayahanda malah meminta bantuanmu?" tanya Sasuke tanpa bisa menutupi kekesalannya.

Itachi tersenyum penuh kemenangan yang terlihat begitu menyebalkan di mata Sasuke. "Siapa lagi yang bisa mencegahmu disini selain aku?" tanyanya sembari bertepuk dada. "Dengar Sasuke, kita sama sekali tidak tahu berapa lama kita akan berada di tempat ini, dan akan sangat sulit bagi Naruto jika dia hamil di tempat ini. Tempat ini penuh penyakit, bagaimana jika hal itu mengganggu kesehatan calon bayi serta istrimu?"

"Tanpa diawasi olehmu aku masih bisa menahan diri," Sasuke membalas dengan gigi gemertuk. Dia merasa diperlakukan seperti anak kecil saat ini, dan ia sama sekali tidak suka. Jika tahu akan seperti ini, mungkin akan lebih baik jika Naruto tetap tinggal di Ame, lalu istrinya akan semakin akrab dengan Obito dan Sai? Sial. Tidak bisa. Dia tidak akan mengijinkan Naruto semakin akrab dengan kakak-kakaknya itu. Terlebih Sai yang memiliki kemesuman akut. Sai bisa mengotori pikiran Naruto.

Keduanya terdiam. Itachi memilih untuk menyesap arak miliknya dengan nikmat, sementara Sasuke sibuk memikirkan cara aman agar Naruto tidak hamil. Ah, mungkin dia harus bertanya pada Shikamaru; apakah ada obat atau semacam ramuan untuk menunda kehamilan?

"Jujur saja, Sasuke. Aku sama sekali tidak percaya jika kau sama sekali tidak memiliki hasrat untuk menyentuh istrimu," tukas Itachi terang-terangan setelah terdiam sejenak, memutus lamunan Sasuke. "Jika kau bisa melakukannya-kau pasti tidak normal."

"Apa maksud-"

"Jangan tersinggung," potong Itachi cepat. "Akui saja, Sasuke, kau menyukai istrimu."

"Aku menikahinya karena perintah Ayahanda," jawab Sasuke dingin dengan ekspresi datar. "Dan jika aku meminta hakku itu sudah sewajarnya, dia berstatus istriku."

"Kau menikahinya karena Naruto mirip dengan gadis kecil itu." Ucap Itachi tiba-tiba, seperti petir yang membelah langit.

"Hentikan!" Sasuke menggebrak meja dengan keras, menyebabkan cawan serta botol arak diatas meja bergetar. Dia mulai tidak menyukai arah pembicaraan Itachi. Dia tidak suka jika orang lain menyinggung mengenai cinta pertamanya. Tidak. Sasuke sama sekali tidak suka. "Kau bicara terlalu jauh, Pangeran Itachi. Kau mencampuri urusanku. Naruto bukan dia. Dan aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun terhadap Naruto."

"Sampai kapan kau akan menyangkalnya, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi dengan nada rendah menyudutkan. "Tidak adil rasanya jika kau mencintai wanita lain sementara kau telah memiliki seorang istri disisimu."

Sasuke tertawa, begitu keras. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat melecehkan saat ia berkata, "Mungkin kau lupa berapa banyak wanita yang dimiliki oleh Ayahanda."

"Tapi gadis kecil yang kau cintai itu sudah mati, Sasuke-"

"Tidak!" potong Sasuke dengan bentakan kasar. "Aku harus melihat sendiri batu nisannya, atau papan kematiannya. Jika aku sudah melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, aku akan melupakannya."

"Dan menyia-nyiakan Naruto?" tanya Itachi menyayat ego Sasuke. "Bagaimana jika Naruto tahu? Sampai kapan kau akan menyembunyikan hal ini darinya?"

"Dia tidak akan terganggu," jawab Sasuke dengan nada lebih rendah. "Dia tidak mencintaiku," tambahnya serak. Sasuke menuang arak ke dalam cawannya, lalu menenggaknya hingga tandas. Tatapannya menerawang, terlihat terluka dan hal itu tidak luput dari pengamatan Itachi.

"Cinta datang karena terbiasa," ujar Itachi tenang, namun yang didapatnya hanya sebuah dengusan kasar dari Sasuke.

Ruangan itu kembali hening untuk beberapa saat. Sesekali terdengar letupan api anggun yang sengaja dinyalakan untuk menjaga kehangatan di dalam tenda. Keduanya terdiam, menikmati arak mereka dengan suasana canggung dan berat. Itachi tidak tahu kenapa ia harus sepeduli ini pada Naruto. Ia tidak tahu kenapa dengan mudahnya ia menyayangi Naruto? Bukan perasaan sayang pria terhadap seorang wanita, namun lebih kepada rasa sayang seorang kakak terhadap adik. Dia bahkan dengan lancangnya mencampuri urusan pribadi Sasuke yang tertutup. Ah, Itachi tidak akan heran jika setelah ini Sasuke memusuhinya karena ia memang bertindak terlalu jauh.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanya Sasuke memutus keheningan diantara keduanya. "Kau memanggilku bukan untuk membahas urusan pribadiku saja, kan?" sindirnya tajam.

Itachi meletakkan cawan araknya di atas meja, ekspresinya berubah serius. Ia mencoba mengesampingkan urusan pribadi Sasuke dan kembali fokus pada tujuan utamanya memanggil Sasuke ke dalam tendanya. "Penyerangan kemarin membuatku cemas, Sasuke." Itachi mendesah di dada, sementara Sasuke mendengarkan dengan baik. "Mereka berniat membunuh para tabib. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Naruto jika kau datang terlambat."

"Naruto bisa menjaga dirinya dengan baik," sahut Sasuke setenang mungkin, walau batinnya berkata lain-Naruto bisa saja mati kemarin jika ia datang terlambat. Sejak belajar pengobatan dibawah bimbingan Shikaku, istrinya menjadi lembek. Sasuke merengut tidak suka saat memikirkannya. Dia harus bisa mengembalikan sifat Naruto. Akan bahaya jika Naruto bersikap lemah seperti ini. Sebagai menantu Kaisar Ame, hidup istrinya akan selalu berada dalam bahaya, dan dia bisa mati kapan saja jika lengah dan lembek.

Itachi menggelengkan kepala. "Bagaimana pun dia seorang wanita. Yang kulihat dari pertarungan kemarin, Naruto terlihat ragu-ragu saat menghabisi musuhnya, dan itu mengkhawatirkan. Kau harus menambah beberapa prajurit untuk menjaganya diam-diam."

"Aku akan menjaganya, kau tidak perlu khawatir." Ujar Sasuke.

"Masalahnya, kau dan aku juga target yang ingin mereka habisi," balas Itachi dengan helaan napas panjang. "Terlalu beresiko jika Naruto berada terlalu dekat dengan kita. Musuh bisa menarik kesimpulan jika Naruto sangat penting. Target akan berubah dengan cepat jika musuh tahu jati diri Naruto yang sebenarnya."

Sasuke mengernyit, "Aku tidak mungkin menjaga jarak darinya," ia berkata dengan nada tidak suka. Itachi hanya bisa menahan senyum di dalam hati mendengarnya. "Barak ini penuh dengan prajurit yang semuanya laki-laki. Belum lagi pesakitan yang hampir enam puluh persennya laki-laki. Aku tidak bisa melepasnya jauh dari pandanganku."

"Sasuke-"

"Akan lebih aman jika dia berada dekat denganku," putus Sasuke mutlak. "Dia istriku, sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk menjaganya. Dan dia juga adik iparmu, keselamatannya harus menjadi prioritasmu," Sasuke mengingatkan. "Ayahanda bukan hanya memberimu tugas untuk mengawasi kami, kan? Bukan hanya padaku, beliau juga pasti menitipkan keselamatan Naruto padamu."

"Kau benar," sahut Itachi.

"Yang harus kita waspadai saat ini adalah pengkhianat yang mungkin saja sudah menyusup masuk ke dalam barak ini. Dia bisa menjadi siapa saja. Itu yang aku khawatirkan." Ujar Sasuke menutup pembicaraan mereka.

.

.

.

Kendati hari sudah pagi, atas perintah Sasuke, tidak ada satu orang pun yang berani mengganggu tidur nyenyak seorang Naruto. Wanita itu tidur dengan nyaman di atas ranjang Sasuke.

Matahari sudah berada di atas kepala saat akhirnya ia membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Ia mengerjapkan mata, melihat ke sekeliling, mulai mengingat-ngingat dimana dia berasa saat ini.

Ah, benar. Dia berada di dalam tenda milik Sasuke. Naruto mengernyit, kedua matanya terpejam erat saat rasa sakit menyerang kepalanya. Sasuke pasti memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam supnya hingga ia jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Aku harus memberinya pelajaran," Naruto bergumam marah. Pria itu membuatnya lalai dalam menjalankan tugas sebagai seorang tabib. Susah payah Naruto bangun dari ranjangnya. Di atas meja tidak jauh dari ranjangnya ia melihat pakaian yang terlipat rapi, serta bubur serta lauk pauk yang hampir mendingin.

Naruto mengambil pakaian yang terlipat di atas meja, keningnya ditekuk dalam. Apa Sasuke sengaja menyiapkan pakaian serta makanan ini untuknya? Ia tersenyum samar. Sasuke ternyata memiliki hati juga walau menyebalkan, pikirnya senang.

Wanita itu segera mencuci wajahnya dengan air dingin di dalam baskom. Lalu mengelap wajahnya dengan kain lembut yang sudah disiapkan oleh Sasuke. Setelah selesai mencuci muka, berganti pakaian dan menata rambutnya di atas kepala ia pun mendudukkan diri di atas kursi. Dengan lahap ia menghabiskan bubur serta lauk pauk di atas piring hingga tandas.

Selesai mengisi perut, Naruto melesat pergi keluar tenda. Di luar tenda, angin bertiup semilir. Awan berarak disela angin sepoi. Cuaca siang ini sangat cerah, membuat senyum cerah Naruto terlihat semakin memikat.

Beberapa prajurit Ame yang mengetahui statusnya segera memberi jalan, lalu menundukkan kepala, memberi hormat. Menatap wajah seorang bangsawan istana secara terang-terangan merupakan hal tabu bagi seorang prajurit golongan rendah seperti mereka.

Naruto mencoba untuk bersikap biasa. Layaknya seorang tabib istana biasa ia membalas dengan mengangguk kecil. Energinya sudah terisi penuh. Dia siap untuk mengerjakan semua tugasnya hari ini.

Naruto sudah setengah jalan saat sekonyong-konyong terdengar derap kaki kuda. Ia menoleh ke belakang, tidak jauh di belakangnya Sasuke, Itachi, Kurama serta Kakashi memacu kuda ke arahnya. Sasuke menjadi yang pertama tiba. Ia segera turun dari kudanya, lalu menyerahkan tali kekang kudanya pada seorang prajurit.

"Hamba memberi hormat pada Pangeran Sasuke. Semoga pangeran panjang umur!" Naruto membungkuk hormat saat Sasuke berjalan angkuh ke hadapannya.

"Kukira kau akan tertidur sepanjang hari." Suara Itachi terdengar geli saat mengatakannya. Naruto masih menundukkan kepala dan segera memberi hormat, "Hamba memberi hormat pada Pangeran Itachi dan Pangeran Kurama. Semoga kedua pangeran panjang umur!" ujarnya tulus.

"Kenapa kau menjadi kaku seperti ini?" tanya Itachi sembari menepuk punggung Naruto. Itachi sengaja melakukan itu untuk memancing reaksi Sasuke, dugaannya ternyata tidak meleset, walau hanya sekejap, ekspresi datar Sasuke mengeras-terganggu.

Perlakuan Itachi tentu membuat Naruto terkesiap, kaget dan langsung berdiri tegak. Matanya membulat sempurna. Ah, Pangeran Pertama hanya bersikap layaknya seorang pria pada teman pria pada umumnya. Menepuk punggung teman sesama pria tentu bukan hal yang kurang ajar. Beliau melakukan itu untuk menyembunyikan identitasku tentu saja, pikir Naruto.

"Kita berada di luar istana, tidak perlu terlalu kaku," tambah Itachi dengan senyum lebar, sementara Naruto hanya mengangguk ragu. "Pangeran Kurama kau sudah bertemu dengannya, kan?" Itachi mengalih tatapannya dari wajah Sasuke yang datar ke wajah Kurama yang penuh penilaian. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Pangeran Kurama?" tanyanya saat Kurama terlihat merenung.

Kurama menautkan kedua alisnya. "Dia!" ujarnya sembari menunjuk ke arah Naruto. Ia menatap wanita itu dari kaki hingga ujung rambutnya yang digelung rapi di atas kepala, layaknya seorang pria dari kalangan rakyat jelata. "Sebagai seorang pria kau terlalu gemulai. Kulitmu terlalu halus, dan kau terlalu ramping. Kau lebih mirip seorang gadis terpelajar dari golongan bangsawan," serunya membuat Naruto, Sasuke serta Itachi membeku di tempat. Apa penyamaran Naruto terbongkar? Pikir ketiganya kompak. "Seorang pria tidak boleh bersikap gemulai. Punggung dan dadamu harus kokoh, kau harus berjalan penuh wibawa, orang-orang akan salah mengenalimu sebagai seorang wanita jika kau terus bersikap seperti ini." Tambahnya sungguh-sungguh. Di belakangnya, Kakashi hanya bisa mengelus dada. Bagaimana bisa majikannya ini masih belum menyadari jika tabib yang kini menatapnya dengan ekspresi tercengang itu memang benar seorang wanita? Ini memalukan. Sungguh memalukan, batin Kakashi miris.

"Nanti malam aku mengundang kalian makan malam di dalam tendaku," Kurama masih berkata. "Aku akan menyiapkan makanan bergizi agar otot-otot tubuhmu itu terbentuk sempurna-"

"Terima kasih untuk perhatian Anda, Yang Mulia!" Naruto memutus ucapan Kurama dengan cepat. Kurama mengerjapkan mata, apa dia salah bicara lagi? Ia menoleh ke arah Kakashi yang hanya menggeleng pelan, Sasuke memalingkan muka, sementara Itachi terlihat menahan tawa. Apalagi yang salah? Pikirnya tidak mengerti. "Sayang sekali saya tidak tahu kapan pekerjaan saya selesai hari ini. Namun saya merasa terhormat karena Anda memerhatikan kebutuhan saya. Hamba permisi, masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus hamba kerjakan." Ujarnya sebelum berjalan mundur lalu berbalik pergi meninggalkan empat orang pria dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda.

"Hah... Kau masih harus belajar banyak, Sahabatku!" tukas Itachi sembari menepuk bahu kiri Kurama pelan. Ia menatap Kurama dengan sorot pengertian. Ia lalu menatap Kakashi, memberinya isyarat agar Kakashi tetap menutup mulut mengenai jati diri Naruto. "Akan sangat menyenangkan jika dia tahu kebenarannya sendiri," Itachi berkata penuh misteri pada Kakashi yang hanya menunduk singkat, sementara Kurama masih terlihat tidak mengerti.

"Sebaiknya kalian katakan apa yang salah dengan ucapanku!" Kurama berkata keras. "Kenapa tabib itu terlihat marah? Apa ucapanku terlalu menyinggung harga dirinya? Sasuke, katakan sesuatu!"

Sasuke mendengus, sama sekali tidak peduli. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi dengan cueknya.

"Itachi?!"

Itachi mengangkat bahunya ringan, lalu berlalu pergi mengikuti Sasuke dengan tawa kerasnya.

Selepas kepergian Sasuke dan Itachi, Kurama segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Kakashi yang kini berekspresi datar. "Katakan Kakashi, apa ucapanku terlalu berlebihan?"

Kakashi membungkuk dalam sebelum bicara. Dengan hati-hati ia memilih ucapannya, "Hamba rasa Anda menyinggung perasaannya-"

"Kenapa dia harus tersinggung?" potong Kurama gemas. "Dia memang terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang berdandan seperti laki-laki," tambahnya serius. "Bukan hanya penampilannya saja, perasaanya pun terlalu sensitif seperti seorang gadis. Bagaimana bisa Ame memperkerjakan seorang tabib yang berperangai seperti seorang wanita?"

Kakashi tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya untuk menjelaskan kebenaran mengenai jenis kelamin tabib itu pada Kurama. Kurama sudah mengambil kesimpulan yang salah, sementara Itachi dan Sasuke sepertinya terlihat lebih senang jika Kurama tidak mengetahui jenis kelamin tabib itu yang sebenarnya. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Kakashi bergumam pelan. Jika aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada pangeran, tentu egonya akan terluka karena dia tidak bisa mengenali jenis kelamin tabib wanita itu. Ah, mungkin apa yang dikatakan Pangeran Itachi benar, sebaiknya aku tidak mengatakan apapun. Dan jika Pangeran Kurama mengetahui kebenarannya, aku akan berpura-pura jika aku pun terkecoh. Benar. Dengan begitu egonya tidak akan terlalu terluka bukan? Setidaknya Pangeran Kurama akan merasa memiliki teman yang senasib dengannya, pikir Kakashi miris.

.

.

.

Hati Temari senang bukan kepalang saat Naruto masuk ke dalam tenda khusus wanita dan anak-anak, siang ini. Putri dari Suna itu menyeka peluhnya, lalu menyimpan handuk basah ditangannya ke dalam baskom. "Akhirnya kau datang juga."

Naruto menatap Temari tanpa berkedip. Dalam hati ia mulai bertanya siapa wanita cantik di hadapannya ini. Dari cara berpakaian wanita di depannya jelas menegaskan jika wanita itu berasal dari golongan bangsawan.

"Maaf, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Aku Temari, tabib dari Suna."

Naruto mengerjapkan mata. Nama itu sama sekali tidak asing di telinganya, dan serta merta di pun langsung memberi hormat. "Mohon maaf atas kelancangan hamba puteri. Hamba sungguh lancang tidak langsung mengenali Anda dan memberi hormat." Naruto membungkuk dalam sebagai tanda penghormatan.

"Tidak perlu sungkan," ujar Temari. "Akan sangat membantu jika kau langsung bekerja da melupakan tata krama. Kita tidak berada di dalam istana, ingat?"

"Mohon ampun, Tuan Puteri. Hamba tidak berani."

"Kau harus berani," ujar Temari lembut. "Atau aku akan memenggal kepalamu," tambahnya dengan nada mengancam. "Ck, aku hanya bercanda. Kenapa kau harus ketakutan seperti itu?" tanya Temari dengan tawa usil.

Dibantu oleh Temari, Naruto pun kembali berdiri tegak. Yang ditakutinya bukanlah kematiannya, tapi kemurkaan Raja Ame saat tahu jika Tuan Puteri dari Kerajaan Suna mengancam menghukum mati menantunya. Naruto menghela napas, Suna mungkin dibumi hanguskan. Ah, itu bisa saja terjadi, batinnya meringis ngeri.

"Jangan ambil hati ucapanku," kata Temari lagi sembari memeriksa salah satu pasien, sementara Naruto berdiri di sampingnya. "Ayahku sering memperingatiku, beliau mengatakan jika gurauanku bisa menjadi penyebab perang." Temari terkekeh saat mengatakannya, sementara Naruto hanya bisa membenarkan di dalam hati. "Keluargaku sangat kaku, mungkin karena itulah gurauanku sering terasa hambar?" tukasnya tidak yakin. "Kau bisa membantuku mengecek pasien itu," ujarnya sembari menunjuk dengan dagunya ke pasien wanita tua yang terbaring paling di ranjang paling ujung.

Temari terus mengamati pergerakan Naruto lewat ekor matanya. Ia tersenyum tipis, karena Naruto bisa bekerja secara efisien. Ia sudah mendengar hasil kerja Naruto kemarin, namun setelah melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri dia menjadi lebih yakin jika tabib dari Ame itu sangat bisa diandalkan.

Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam saat keduanya selesai mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka. Keduanya memastikan semua pasien sudah meminum obat, setelahnya mereka mencuci tangan dengan air hangat di dalam baskom. "Namamu Naruto, bukan?" tanya Temari.

"Benar, Tuan Puteri," jawab Naruto penuh hormat.

Temari meletakkan kain untuk mengeringkan tangannya di atas meja, sementara matanya menatap lekat Naruto. "Maaf, apa ada yang salah dengan hamba?" tanya Naruto hati-hati. Dia berusaha untuk bersikap sesopan mungkin, walau dalam hati ia ingin mengatakan kepada Temari jika apa yang dilakukan Temari saat ini sangat tidak sopan.

Temari mengangkat bahunya cuek, dan menjawab, "Kau kenal tabib yang berambut nanas dari Ame?"

Naruto mengernyit, "Maksud Tuan Puteri tabib Nara?"

Temari mengangguk.

"Ada apa dengan beliau?"

"Dia mengatakan jika Ame akan mengirim empat orang tabib pria," jelas Temari. "Tapi kau seorang wanita, kenapa kau bisa masuk ke dalam rombongan Kerajaan Ame?" tanyanya pelan, ekspresinya terlihat sangat serius.

"Hamba-"

"Jangan mengelak. Kau memiliki payudara," potong Temari sembari meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya dipayudara kanan Naruto. "Penyamaranmu memang sempurna, tapi kau tidak bisa mengelabuiku. Kau terlalu cantik untuk ukuran seorang pria. Dan kulitmu-kulitmu terlalu halus. Apa kau seorang bangsawan? Agenda apa yang kau miliki hingga nekat masuk ke dalam barak penuh prajurit serta penyakitan ini?"

Percuma mengelak, pikir Naruto. Mungkin seharusnya dia mengikat dadanya lebih kencang agar penyamarannya tidak terbongkar. Tapi bukankah Pangeran Kurama berhasil terkecoh? Jadi apa yang salah dengan penyamarannya? Kenapa Puteri Suna ini bisa dengan mudah membongkar penyamarannya? "Guru hamba mengirim hamba kesini karena selain putranya, hamba-lah yang memiliki keahlian yang berada di atas rata-rata. Oleh karena itu kerajaan mengirim hamba kemari," jelas Naruto dengan suara penuh kebanggaan.

"Aku akan mengawasimu, Naruto!" seru Temari dengan ekspresi serius.

"Hamba mengerti jika Anda menaruh curiga kepada hamba. Hamba sama sekali tidak keberatan," balas Naruto tenang.

Temari terus menatap lurus wajah Naruto.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Dan tawanya pun pecah. Temari tertawa hingga kedua matanya berair, sementara Naruto hanya menelengkan kepala, tidak mengerti apa yang lucu hingga Puteri Suna itu tertawa lepas. "Lihat wajahmu itu!" pekik Temari di tengah tawanya. Temari menoleh, lalu membekap mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya saat sadar jika kelakuannya mengganggu pasien di dalam tenda itu. "Aku hanya menggodamu dan kau langsung mempercayainya?"

"Eh?"

"Aku malah senang jika kau perempuan," ujar Temari tanpa bisa menutupi kegembiraannya. "Para laki-laki hanya mau berkumpul dengan laki-laki," keluhnya terdengar kesal. "Naruto, apa kau bisa naik kuda?" tanyanya penuh harap. "Bagus!" pekiknya saat Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Jika suasana sudah berangsur membaik, aku akan membawamu berkeliling. Apa kau mau?"

"Anda serius?" Naruto balik bertanya. Ada sebersit keraguan di dalam ekspresi wajahnya saat ini.

"Aku serius," sahut Temari dengan senyuman menawan. "Aku tidak memiliki saudari, sementara putri-putri para pejabat hanya mau bermain denganku agar memiliki alasan untuk bisa melihat saudara-saudaraku. Bukankah itu menyebalkan?" gerutunya sebal. "Aku berjanji, aku akan membawamu ke desa terdekat jika memungkinkan. Di sana sebentar lagi akan diadakan festival musim semi. Semoga keadaan disini segera membaik agar aku bisa membawamu kesana."

"Sebelum itu kita memiliki tugas yang menumpuk, Tuan Puteri." Naruto mengingatkan.

"Hah... aku tahu," balas Temari sembari melirik ke arah pasien. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kalau kau makan malam di dalam tendaku?" tawar Temari ramah sembari berjalan keluar tenda. "Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada Gaara."

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab. "Hamba tidak keberatan," jawabnya kemudian. "Namun tolong jangan bongkar identitas hamba."

"Jangan cemas," kata Temari. "Adikku tidak akan sadar jika kau seorang wanita."

"Anda yakin?"

"Sangat yakin," jawab Temari mantap.

.

.

.

Makan malam itu berlangsung dengan menyenangkan, walau Gaara tidak terlalu banyak bicara. Pria itu hanya mengamati interaksi antara kakak perempuannya dengan tamu asing mereka. Setelah selesai makan dan bercakap-cakap sejenak, Naruto undur diri, dengan sopan ia pamit untuk kembali ke tendanya sendiri.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika kau bisa dengan mudah akrab dengan orang asing," ujar Gaara pada Temari setelah Naruto pergi.

Temari mendudukkan diri di atas kursi makannya, lalu mengangkat cawan tehnya ke bibirnya, ia menyesap pelan air teh itu, lalu meletakkan kembali cawan putih itu di atas meja dengan hati-hati. "Aku sedang menyelidiki tabib wanita itu."

Gaara nyaris tersedak. "Wanita?" beonya seperti orang bodoh.

Temari menghela napas panjang. Dugaannya benar, Gaara tidak mengetahui jika Naruto seorang wanita. "Sudah kuduga kau akan beranggapan dia seorang pria." Tukasnya sembari memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu mengenai jati dirinya?" tanya Gaara penasaran.

"Insting wanita," jawab Temari tenang.

"Lalu, apa yang kau curigai darinya?" tanya Gaara lagi.

Temari menengok ke arah belakang, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Gaara sebelum menjawab dengan suara sepelan mungkin, "Aku yakin dia bukan tabib biasa.

Manik mata milik Gaara itu menatap kakaknya. "Kenapa kau mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu?"

"Pangeran Itachi langsung mengabulkan permintaan Naruto saat tabib itu meminta sebuah kuali besar untuk mencuci pakaian," terang Temari pelan. "Aku juga melihat Naruto keluar dari dalam tenda Pangeran Sasuke, siang tadi. Dan jika kuperhatikan, Naruto pun terlihat dekat dengan Pangeran Kurama. Bukankah itu aneh?"

Gaara menyempitkan mata, "Apa kau yakin? Kau tahu ini bukan perkara kecil."

Temari mengangguk. "Aku yakin. Karena itulah aku akan mendekati Naruto, dan pelan-pelan aku akan mengorek informasi tentang jati dirinya serta tujuannya ikut dalam rombongan Kerajaan Ame."

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya di dalam komplek Istana Rouran, Mukade duduk di atas kursi tahtanya. Ia menikmati anggur yang dihidangkan di atas piring emasnya, sementara dua orang dayang berpakaian minim mengipasinya, sedangkan dua orang dayang lainnya bertugas untuk memayunginya, melindungi sang raja dari sengatan sinar matahari.

Ekspresi raja zalim itu terlihat datar, sementara kedua mata liciknya mengamati barisan prajuritnya yang terlutut, berjajar rapi di depan tangga istana. Kesepuluh prajurit itu menunduk dalam, tubuh mereka banyak terdapat luka akibat lecutan cambuk. Mereka semua sudah tidak bisa berkata-kata, memohon pun percuma, karena raja mereka tidak akan mengampuni mereka.

"Kurasa aku tidak perlu menjelaskan lagi tentang hukuman kalian," Mukade bicara dengan suara tenang. Dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat tubuh prajuritnya bergetar karena takut. "Atau haruskan aku memberitahu kalian lagi?" tanya. "Kalian gagal membawa calon-calon pelacurku masuk ke dalam istana!" raungnya marah. Mukade melempar piring emas miliknya, membanting cawan arak ke atas lantai hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Raja Rouran itu sangat murka setelah mendengar pasukan yang bertugas mengawal para gadis untuk dijadikan pelacur di dalam istana dihadang oleh pasukan misterius yang diyakini Mukade merupakan pasukan sama yang selama ini membantai abdi setianya. Tiga puluh orang prajurit mati ditangan pasukan misterius itu, sementara sepuluh orang prajurit yang kini terlutut di hadapannya memilih menjadi pecundang dan melarikan diri.

"Prajurit?!" teriaknya marah.

"Hamba, Yang Mulia!" sahut dua puluh prajurit kompak.

"Sisir dan bersihkan mereka semua!" perintah Mukade mutlak.

Kesepuluh terdakwa itu langsung lemas mendengarnya. Mereka sudah tahu jika akan menerima hukuman berat, namun mereka mengira akan mendapatkan hukuman mati. Setidaknya dengan hukuman mati mereka tidak akan merasakan rasa sakit yang berkepanjangan.

Tapi apa daya?Hukuman yang diterima mereka ternyata jauh lebih menyakitkan. Mereka pasrah saat algojo mulai melucuti pakaian mereka. Kesepuluh prajurit itu lalu dibaringkan di atas ranjang besi.

Air mendidih segera disiapkan. Setelah air mendidih, algojo menyiramkan air itu ke atas tubuh para terhukum. Suara jeritan pilu terdengar menyayat hati, namun seolah tuli Mukade sama sekali tidak peduli. Lolongan kesakitan itu terdengar merdu di telinganya. Mukade tertawa keras menyaksikannya. Ini akan memberi peringatan keras pada siapa pun yang berani menentang atau pun mengecewakannya.

Seolah belum cukup, kulit-kulit yang disiram air panas itu pun dikuliti dengan sikat besi. Lolongan kesakitan kembali terdengar, menggema di antara tembok tinggi istana. Para terhukum itu diperlakukan seperti seekor babi yang tengah dikuliti. Mereka menjerit, hingga akhirnya mati sebelum hukuman mereka selesai dilaksanakan.

.

.

.

Detak jantung Ayame semakin cepat saat dirinya semakin dekat dengan barak tiga kerajaan yang berdiri sangat luas di depannya. Dia bisa melihat tiga bendera dari tiga kerajaan berkibar dengan angkuh. Ayame berjalan terseok-seok. Perintahnya sudah sangat jelas; bunuh Pangeran Kurama, dan jika penyamarannya terbongkar, ia harus membunuh dirinya sendiri atau nyawa kedua adiknya akan terancam.

Bulu kuduk Ayame meremang saat melihat barisan prajurit yang berjaga di depan pintu masuk barak tersebut. Ayame menelan air liurnya, mencoba untuk bersikap setenang mungkin.

"Kau tidak boleh masuk, Nona!" ujar seorang prajurit penjaga pada Ayame yang hendak masuk melewati pintu gerbang. "Barak ini hanya diperkenankan untuk para pesakit. Semua pengungsi akan dikembalikan ke rumah masing-masing setelah sembuh," tambahnya, menjelaskan.

Kedua prajurit itu memasang ekspresi tak bersahabat. Namun demi keselamatan kedua adiknya, Ayame tidak boleh gentar. Dengan berani dia balas berkata, "Saya ingin menawarkan jasa. Saya memiliki pengetahuan mengenai obat-obatan. Saya ingin menyumbangkan tenaga saya. Mohon Tuan berbaik hati," mohon Ayame sembari jatuh berlutut. Wanita itu memasang ekspresi memelas, membuat kedua penjaga di depannya saling melempar tatapan.

"Kembali ke rumahmu! Kau tidak boleh masuk!"

Suara dingin dan penuh wibawa itu menyentak Ayame. Dari cara berpakaian, kuda yang ditunggangi serta bagaimana para prajurit yang langsung menunduk memberi hormat membuat Ayame yakin jika pria berwajah aristokrat di depannya ini memiliki jabatan sangat penting.

Ayame langsung bersujud, berharap mendapatkan welas asih dari pria di depannya. "Tuan, hamba yatim-piatu, yang hamba miliki hanya pengetahuan mengenai obat-obatan. Hamba hanya ingin mendapat makan secara teratur, Tuan tidak perlu menggaji hamba. Mohon Tuan ijinkan hamba untuk membantu." Ujarnya dengan derai air mata yang memilukan.

"Tidak. Pulanglah!" Jawab Sasuke mutlak dari atas kudanya.

"Tuan, mohon tuan berwelas asih," ratap Ayame pilu. "Hamba sudah tidak memiliki apapun. Mereka akan menjadikan hamba pelacur jika hamba kembali ke rumah."

"Pulang!" bentak Sasuke kejam. Keadaan sedang sangat genting. Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa membiarkan orang asing masuk ke dalam barak saat ini. Terlalu beresiko.

Suara derap kaki kuda kembali terdengar. Di belakang Sasuke, terlihat Itachi, Naruto serta beberapa prajurit berkuda datang menghampiri. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau berteriak?" tanya Itachi. "Siapa dia?" tanyanya kemudian saat melihat seorang wanita bersujud dengan tubuh gemetar.

"Dia meminta untuk dipekerjakan," sahut Sasuke dingin. Ekspresi pria itu semakin waspada saat Kuro merangsak maju lalu menyalak ke arah Ayame.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, Kuro?" Naruto berteriak, meminta salah satu serigala miliknya untuk mundur. Namun Kuro bergeming, ia menyalak semakin hebat, membuat Sasuke semakin yakin jika wanita yang bersujud di bawahnya ini memiliki niat yang tidak baik. "Jika tahu kau akan nakal, aku tidak akan membawamu serta," ujar Naruto mulai kesal karena Kuro tidak mendengarkan perintahnya.

Naruto segera turun dari atas kudanya. Niat awalnya Naruto dan Itachi akan pergi ke desa terdekat Rouran dengan cara menyamar untuk membeli beberapa jenis obat-obatan yang dibutuhkan oleh Naruto, siapa sangka jika mereka malah harus mengurungkan niat mereka. "Jangan nakal, Kuro. Atau aku akan menghukummu!" ujar Naruto sungguh-sungguh. Seolah mengerti maksud tuannya, Kuro langsung mundur dan bersembunyi di belakang kuda milik Sasuke. "Kau sudah tahu mencari tempat untuk berlindung, huh?" gumam Naruto sembari berkacak pinggang.

Sebuah helaan napas dilepaskan oleh Naruto. Wanita itu lalu menoleh ke arah tamu tak diundang yang kini mendongak, menatapnya penuh harap. Waktu seolah berhenti untuk Naruto. Wanita yang bersujud itu merupakan putri dari tabib yang pernah menolongnya. Dia tidak mungkin salah ingat. "Siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto sedikit bergetar karena kilasan masa lalu kembali datang di dalam ingatannya.

"Nama hamba-Ayame, Tuan." Ayame kembali bersujud. "Mohon tuan berwelas asih. Ijinkan hamba membantu. Hamba hanya meminta makanan tiga kali sehari. Tuan tidak perlu menggaji hamba."

"Kenapa kau mencari makan disini?" tanya Naruto pelan. "Bagaimana dengan orangtuamu?"

"Hamba yatim piatu," jawab Ayame dengan suara pecah. Air matanya kembali mengalir dengan deras, menohok hati Naruto dengan keras.

"Mohon ijinkan dia untuk membantu, Pangeran."

"Tidak," tolak Sasuke tegas.

"Dia bisa menjadi asisten hamba," mohon Naruto yang kini ikut berlutut.

"Bagaimana jika dia penjahat, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan menusuk.

Naruto terdiam sejenak, melirik sekilas ke arah Ayame yang masih bersujud dengan tubuh bergetar hebat, sebelum akhirnya ia mendongakkan kepala menatap lurus wajah suaminya tanpa berkedip. "Maka aku sendiri yang akan membunuhnya dengan pedangku," jawab Naruto tenang.

.

.

.

Ada perasaan hangat yang menjalar di hati Naruto saat ia menatap Ayame. Perasaan bahagia yang timbul karena ia tanpa sengaja telah menemukan putri dari seseorang yang pernah menyelamatkan hidupnya. Sudah dua hari Ayame tinggal bersamanya di barak, dengan ilmu pengetahuan mengenai obat-obatan, gadis itu didaulat menjadi asisten Naruto saat ini.

Naruto memastikan gadis itu mendapat jatah makanan yang cukup. Membagisebagian pakaianlaki-laki yang dibawanya serta sebuah tenda kecil namun nyaman untuk Ayame tinggali. Penampilan gadis itu terlihat lebih baik. Kulitnya sudah tidak sepucat saat dia datang, ia terlihat sehat.

Temari pun tidak berkomentar banyak. Dia menerima begitu saja saat Naruto mengatakan jika dirinya yang menjadi penjamin Ayame. Tidak masalah, ujar Temari. Semakin banyak tangan yang membantu akan lebih melegakannya, walau pun dia tetap memasang mata serta telinganya untuk berjaga-jaga.

Namun ada satu hal yang mengganggu pikiran Naruto sejak dua hari yang lalu-Sasuke mengabaikannya. Suaminya itu hanya mengangguk kaku saat Naruto memberinya hormat lalu berlalu pergi begitu saja.

Sudah dua hari mereka tidak bicara. Dan entah kenapa itu membuat Naruto merasa tidak nyaman.

Aku harus bicara padanya, batin Naruto mantap. Wanita itu mulai membereskan sisa-sisa pekerjaannya. Dia mengecek persediaan obat-obatan, mendesah lega karena persediaan obat-obatan masih cukup untuk satu minggu ke depan. Ia lalu melirik ke arah Ayame yang tengah mengipasi tungku kecil untuk merebus obat, "Tolong pastikan Yume meminum obatnya kali ini!"

Ayame mendongak, terlihat sedikit kaget saat mendengar suara Naruto. Gadis itu cepat-cepat mengangguk. Yume merupakan salah satu pasien yang berusia lima tahun, sangat rewel dan sangat sulit untuk membujuknya minum obat. Ibunya sendiri pun angkat tangan dan hanya bisa meminta tolong pada Naruto yang menjadi satu-satunya orang yang selalu berhasil membujuk anak kecil itu untuk menghabiskan obatnya.

Alis Ayame naik saat dia bertanya, "Anda tidak akan mengecek pasien, malam ini?"

Naruto mencuci tangannya, tanpa menatap Ayame dia menjawab. "Malam ini aku tidak akan mengecek pasien. Aku meminta bantuanmu untuk menggantikanku. Kau bisa memanggilku di tenda Pangeran Sasuke jika ada sesuatu yang penting."

"Tenda Pangeran Sasuke?"beo Ayame, terselip nada takut di dalam suaranya, dan hal itu tidak luput dari pendengaran Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk. "Ada hal penting yang ingin kubahas dengannya," jawabnya sembari mengeringkan tangan. "Jika kau mau mengecek pasien, panggil Tabib Yama atau Tabib Naka untuk menggantikanmu berjaga disini. Katakan jika salah satu dari mereka harus berjaga disini hingga Tabib Nara kembali tengah malam nanti untuk menggantikan mereka. Apa kau mengerti?"

"Saya mengerti, Tuan," jawab Ayame lembut.

Sekali lagi Naruto menatap sekeliling. Memastikan jika semua sudah rapi sebelum ditinggalkannya. Ia lalu melirik sekilas ke arah Ayame, sebelum akhirnya pergi, melenggang menuju tenda Sasuke. Ia harus mengakhiri pertengkaran konyol ini.

Langkah panjang-panjang wanita itu membawanya cepat hingga di samping tenda Sasuke. Sebelah alisnya terangkat saat melihat seorang juru masak dari dapur membawa sepoci teh hijau di tangannya. Naruto melambaikan tangan, membuat pemuda yang berusia lebih muda itu berjalan cepat ke arahnya dengan kepala menunduk."Hamba memberi hormat pada Tuan-"

"Ssstt..."Potong Naruto sembari meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir. Juru masak itu masih menundukkan kepala dalam. "Apa poci itu untuk Pangeran Sasuke?"

"Lapor, Tabib," ujar juru masak itu yang sedikit merasa aneh karena harus memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan _Tabib. _"Benar teh ini untuk Pangeran Sasuke," jawab pemuda itu setengah berbisik, mengikuti permintaan Naruto yang memintanya untuk mengecilkan suaranya.

"Berikan padaku, aku yang akan mengantarnya pada Pangeran Sasuke," ujar Naruto sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ta-tapi-"

"Tidak apa-apa," potong Naruto cepat. Poci berpindah cepat, karena Naruto merebutnya dari tangan juru masak yang masih terlihat was-was. "Pangeran Sasuke tidak akan menghukummu hanya karena aku yang mengantar pesanannya. Kembalilah ke dapur, kau pasti belum makan malam, kan?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk, tatapannya masih terlihat ragu dan bimbang.

"Kalau begitu pergilah. Apalagi yang kau tunggu?"Naruto berkata dengan menyelipkan nada memerintah. "Apa kau lupa siapa aku?"

"Mohon ampun, hamba tidak lupa. Hamba tidak berani. Hamba salah. Hamba patut dihukum," ujar pemuda itu yang serta merta berlutut meminta ampun.

"Pergilah! Pergilah!" usir Naruto yang kini terlihat sedikit panik, takut jika seseorang melihat kejadian ini. Akan terlihat janggal jika seorang pelayan berlutut memohon ampun di depan seorang tabib. Tanpa banyak bicara, pemuda yang berlutut di depannya segera berdiri, dengan tetap menjaga kepalanya agar tetap menunduk dalam, lalu ia berjalan mundur, sebelum membalikkan badan untuk berjalan kembali ke tempatnya.

.

.

.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah tangannya saat dua orang prajurti Ame yang berdiri di depan pintu tenda milik Sasuke menundukkan kepala untuk memberi hormat pada dirinya. Wanita itu melangkah pelan, masuk ke dalam tenda saat seorang penjaga membukakan kain tebal yang berfungsi sebagai pintu tenda untuknya.''Apa aku mengganggu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada selembut mungkin, berbasa-basi. Sasuke hanya menoleh sejenak, tidak menjawab, sementara ekspresi wajahnya masih datar seperti biasa.

Wanita yang kini berstatus sebagai istrinya itu hanya tersenyum maklum, lalu meletakkan poci teh di atas meja dengan pelan.''Kau masih marah?" tanyaNaruto hati-hati. Dia kembali melangkahkan kaki, memberanikan diri untuk membuka baju zirah serta _hanfu _yang dikenakan oleh Sasuke.

Satu alis Sasuke terangkat, kedua matanya menatap tajam Naruto yang kini sibuk membuka baju zirah pria itu. ''Aku memiliki alasan sendiri kenapa aku menolongnya," ujarnya pelan, namun masih bisa ditangkap oleh telinga Sasuke.

''Kau menentang perintahku," balas Sasuke datar, sama sekali tidak mengidahkan ucapan Naruto.

Lagi-lagi Naruto tersenyum mafhum, suaminya memang sulit untuk diberi penjelasan singkat. Mungkin penjelasannya kali ini pun akan berakhir sia-sia. ''Ayahnya pernah menyelamatkan nyawaku," bisik Naruto. Kedua alis Sasuke bertaut saat mendengarnya, sementara Naruto sibuk membuka ikatan _hanfu_ milik Sasuke. "Ayah gadis itu menyelamatkanku saat aku sekarat, merawatku hingga aku sembuh," tambahnya yang kini mendongakkan kepala, menatap Sasuke dengan senyumnya yang memikat.

Sasuke menutup mulutnya rapat, mencoba mencari kebohongan di dalam kedua bola mata milik Naruto, namun ditemukannya disana hanya kilatan menyakitkan, dan entah kenapa hatinya merasa terganggu saat mengetahui jika istrinya tengah mengorek luka hatinya sendiri saat ini.''Aku memiliki kewajiban untuk menolongnya, Sasuke."

'"Apa dia mengenalimu?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada lebih halus, dia menghentikan tangan Naruto yang bergetar, lalu menggenggamnya di depan dada.

Naruto menggeleng. Sasuke lagi-lagi tidak suka saat istrinya mengulum sebuah senyum pahit. "Masa laluku terlalu panjang untuk diceritakan, Sasuke."

''Aku memiliki banyak waktu untuk mendengarkan," sahut Sasuke dengan sikap tenang mengagumkan.

Naruto menghela napas, lalu meletakkan kepalanya di dada bidang itu memejamkan mata, untuk sejenak suaranya seolah menghilang dari kembali terasa panas. Demi Dewa Langit, kenapa dia bisa begitu mudah meneteskan air mata jika berada dekat dengan Sasuke? Tanpa disadarinya pria di depannya ini telah mempengaruhi dirinya.

"Tolong ceritakan padaku,"bujuk Sasuke lembut. Jantungnya mulai berdebar tidak karuan, mungkinkah Naruto akan jujur padanya sekarang? Tanyanya di dalam hati.

''Tidak bisa," jawab Naruto.''Aku tidak bisa."

''Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke lagi dengan nada yang terdengar tersinggung. ''Apa kau tidak mempercayaiku?"

''Aku mempercayaimu."

''Lalu?"

Naruto menelan air liurnya dengan susah payah. Dengan perasaan sakit ia mendongak untuk menatap lurus wajah Sasuke yang menyimpan sejuta pertanyaan untuknya. ''Aku tidak bisa menceritakan masa laluku, tidak bisa," ujarnya lirih. Air matanya hampir tumpah namun dengan sekuat tenaga ia menahannya. Dia tidak boleh terlihat lemah di depan Sasuke. Dia harus terlihat tegar dan kuat. Dia Naruto-Puteri terbuang dari Konoha, pejuang dari Gurun Suna. Dia tidak akan menangis hanya karena teringat masa lalu. Tapi kenapa air matanya malah mengkhianatinya saat ini? ''Kurasa-" Naruto mulai kembali bicara dengan suara tercekat, tangan kirinya yang bebas mulai meremat kain _hanfu _tangan Sasuke dengan erat, seolah mencari kekuatan untuk tetap bisa berdiri tegak."Kurasa, aku bisa mati jika mengingatnya kembali."

Tubuh Sasuke merasakan rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh Naruto saat erat dipeluknya tubuh pucuk kepala Naruto lama dan mesra, dengan suara menenangkan dia bicara, '"Kalau begitu jangan katakan .Dan ini perintah!" bisik Sasuke sembari mempererat pelukannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Hai...hai...! Fic ini sudah saya update yah. Adakah yang semakin penasaran sama kelanjutannya atau malah nguap bosan? Saya berharap sih pada nggak bosan. #Nyengir**

**Maaf kalau banyak typo (s) nggak dicek ulang lagi soalnya. #NgorekTanah**

**Untuk menjawab beberapa pertanyaan mengenai peran Gaara dific ini, saya jelaskan jika Gaara tidak akan menjadi orang ketiga diantara SasuFemNaru disini. Tidak ah, saya kurang sreg sama cinta segitiga.**

**Tapi deng tanpa disadari saya memang buat cinta segitiga yah disini : Sasuke dengan Naruto kecil, Naruto dewasa dengan Sasuke dan Sasuke dengan Naruto dewasa. Bisa dianggap cinta segitiga nggak sih kalau kayak gini? Secara si Sasukenya belum tahu jati diri Naruto yang sebenarnya dan Naruto tidak tahu jika Sasuke menyukai dirinya sewaktu masih kecil. #Garuk2Kepala**

**Pertanyaan lainnya; kapan Naruto ketemu dengan Minato? Akan ada saatnya, Teman-teman. Pelan-pelan yah supaya lebih greget. #KetawaSyantiek**

**Terus ada pertanyaan lagi : apa Sasuke bakal ngira Ino sebagai Naruto kecil? Oh, No...! Nggak dong. Secara dari warna mata aja udah beda, Shay. Nggak bakalan saya buat seperti itu. Saya sudah punya jalan cerita sendiri untuk nasib Ino kedepannya.**

**Selanjutnya; kapan Sara dan Mukade mati? Setelah saya menghendaki mereka mati.**

**Hubungan Itachi dan Kyuubi? Semrawut. Ini juga sudah ada jalan ceritanya sendiri. Tunggu dengan sabar aja yah, semua akan dibuka satu per satu dichap-chap selanjutnya.**

**Lalu, apa Sasuke, Kurama serta Minato akan mengenali Naruto? Tentu, pasti semuanya terbongkar. Untuk saat ini masih belum bisa dikenali karena sihir feniks masih melindungi Naruto agar tidak dikenali oleh orang-orang yang pernah mengenalnya. Begitu.**

**Hm... apalagi yah? Kayaknya hanya pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu saja yang sering ditanyakan. Ah, ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih untuk dukungannya hingga saya bisa melanjutkan hingga chap ini. Semoga ke depannya tetep lancar jaya yah ide ceritanya. Amien!**

**Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya, Teman-teman! ^-^**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Tragedy, hurt/comfort, fantasy**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian ataupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya! Yang tetep bandel saya kutuk ngejomblo seumur hidup!**

**Selamat membaca!**

**Golden Cage**

**Chapter 16 :****Hukuman**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

"Menurut kalian, ada keperluan apa hingga Naruto datang berkunjung ke tenda Sasuke?" tanya Kurama dengan kening ditekuk. "Ini sudah malam," tambahnya. Pria itu berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam tendanya yang nyaman, mengabaikan desahan panjang dua orang pria lain yang mulai terganggu dengan apa yang tengah dilakukannya saat ini.

Itachi memijat keningnya. "Apapun yang tengah dilakukannya, bukan urusan kita." Dia terdengar acuh saat mengatakannya, membuat kerutan di kening Kurama semakin banyak dan dengan gerakan cepat Kurama melangkah ke arahnya.

"Apa maksudmu bukan urusan kita?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi serius. Ia menoleh. "Kakashi, apa menurutmu ini bukan urusan kita?" tanyanya tajam, meminta pembenaran akan sikapnya saat ini.

Kakashi menatapnya sejenak sebelum kembali menundukkan kepala, berpikir kiranya jawaban apa yang harus diutarakannya agar tuannya ini tidak merasa tersinggung sekaligus menghentikan tingkahnya yang mulai terlihat konyol. Kakashi mulai bertanya di dalam hati, kenapa Pangeran Kurama begitu peduli? Terlebih pada seorang pria asing yang belum mereka ketahui asal usulnya. Kakashi menyebut Naruto pria karena hingga detik ini Kurama masih beranggapan jika Naruto seorang pria.

Mungkinkah Pangeran Kurama menyukai tabib wanita itu? Pertanyaan itu menampar diri Kakashi. Akan jadi masalah besar jika Kurama menyukai tabib wanita itu, karena Kakashi baru mendapat laporan penting dari mata-matanya yang baru tiba-Naruto adalah istri sah Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau malah melamun?" bentak Kurama membuat Kakashi sedikit terlonjak lalu membungkuk dalam. "Kau bahkan tidak mau mendukungku saat ini," gerutunya sebal. Kurama kembali menoleh ke arah Itachi. "Itachi, apa menurutmu tidak aneh, kenapa seorang tabib masuk ke dalam tenda adikmu?"

Itachi menggelengkan kepala pelan, walau dalam hati dia mencatat untuk memisahkan Sasuke dan Naruto malam ini. Naruto harus tidur di dalam tendanya sendiri. Ayahanda bisa marah besar jika tahu Naruto menginap di dalam tenda Sasuke, pikirnya muram.

Kurama menatapnya tak percaya, sesaat lidahnya terasa kelu, namun dengan cepat ia segera mengatasinya. "Apa kau tidak berpikir jika Sasuke terluka hingga memanggil Naruto ke tendanya?"

Lagi-lagi Itachi menggelengkan kepala. "Yang kulihat tadi bukan seperti itu. Naruto jelas mengambil poci teh dari pelayan agar bisa masuk ke tenda adikku. Jadi aku sangat yakin jika Sasuke baik-baik saja saat ini." Terangnya panjang lebar.

Kurama mendengarkan penuturan Itachi dengan serius. "Cinta terlarang!" bentak Kurama dengan mata melotot, nyaris membuat Itachi menyemburkan minuman yang tengah diteguknya. "Naruto menyukai adikmu, dan itu terlarang, Itachi. Atau sebaliknya? Sasuke menjebak pemuda polos itu kedalam genggamannya?"

"Kurama-"

"Tidak bisa!" tukas Kurama memotong ucapan Itachi dengan cepat. "Naruto masih sangat belia, dia berhak mencintai seorang wanita dan memiliki keturunan. Adikmu pasti menjebaknya, Itachi. Selama berada di sini, kita harus memisahkan mereka." Putusnya mutlak.

Merasa harus segera meluruskan benang yang mulai semakin kusut, Itachi pun memutuskan untuk mengatakan kebenarannya pada Kurama. Ia menghela napas panjang, lalu bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan anggun layaknya seorang bangsawan ke arah Kurama berdiri saat ini. "Ada yang harus kauketahui, Kurama-"

Kurama mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke udara untuk memotong ucapan Itachi. "Aku akan melakukan sesuatu. Jika kalian berdua tidak mau membantu sebaiknya kalian diam disini sementara aku menjemput Naruto." Tegasnya sebelum menghentakkan tangannya kasar. "Jendral Kakashi, apa kau berada dipihakku?"

Dengan patuh Kakashi menjawab, "Hamba bersama Pangeran Kurama."

"Bagus," pekik Kurama bangga. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Itachi, melempar tatapan mencemooh sebelum akhirnya dengan langkah panjang-panjang ia berjalan keluar dari dalam tendanya.

.

.

.

Keheningan malam terasa semakin mendalam, dikejauhan sesekali terdengar suara langkah prajurit yang bertugas untuk berjaga malam ini. Kurama mengangkat tangannya, memerintahkan tanpa kata pada setiap prajurit agar tidak bersuara untuk memberinya hormat.

Disisinya berdiri Itachi yang hanya bisa pasrah, menebak-nebak apa yang akan dilakukan Kurama selanjutnya. Itachi melirik ke arah Kakashi yang berdiri di belakang Kurama, Jendral besar dari Konoha itu sepertinya sama gelisahnya dengan dirinya. Semoga Dewa Langit melindungi kami semua dari amukan Sasuke, doa Itachi di dalam hati.

Di luar tenda milik Sasuke, Kurama langsung memasang indera pendengarannya. Suasana sepi dari dalam tenda tidak membuat perasaannya menjadi tenang. Justru sebaliknya, Kurama menjadi semakin was-was karenanya. "Jangan melaporkan kedatangan kami!" perintahnya tegas pada dua orang prajurit yang berjaga di depan pintu masuk tenda.

Kedua prajurit itu sejenak meminta persetujuan Itachi yang notabenenya adalah tuan mereka. Setelah Itachi mengangguk sebagai tanda persetujuan, kedua prajurit itu segera memberi jalan agar ketiganya bisa masuk ke dalam tenda.

"Coba kalian lihat!" pekik Kurama saat masuk ke dalam tenda diikuti oleh Itachi dan Kakashi di belakangnya. "Apa yang kutakutkan benar-benar terjadi," tambahnya dengan ekspresi tidak suka.

Naruto yang masih berada di dalam pelukan Sasuke terlalu terkejut untuk bergerak. Dia terlihat kaget dan bertanya-tanya kenapa tiba-tiba Itachi, Kurama dan Kakashi bisa berada di dalam tenda milik Sasuke? Ia juga tidak mendengar laporan dari prajurit penjaga yang mengabarkan kedatangan ketiganya. "Sasuke, lepas," pinta Naruto lirih, namun Sasuke bergeming, alih-alih melepaskan pelukannya, pria itu malah memeluk Naruto semakin erat, sementara bahasa tubuhnya mengatakan kemarahan yang menggebu saat ini.

"Lancang sekali kalian masuk ke dalam tendaku tanpa ijin," ujarnya dingin, terdengar mengancam.

Kurama mendongakkan kepala, terlihat sama sekali tidak gentar oleh nada ancaman yang tersirat dalam suara Sasuke, sementara Itachi dan Kakashi berdiri di belakangnya dengan gelengan kepala. Apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini terasa konyol bagi keduanya. Kurama menjawab tidak kalah dingin, "Apa namaku juga harus dilaporkan?"

"Ini wilayah kekuasanku," ujar Sasuke gemertuk menahan amarahnya yang menggunung. "Aku berhak menghukummu karena kau sudah berani berbuat lancang," ancamnya pada Kurama membuat tubuh Naruto yang berada di dalam pelukannya membeku, sementara Kakashi siap siaga, jika hal yang tidak diinginkan itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Jangan banyak bicara, Pangeran Sasuke!" balas Kurama galak. "Lepaskan Naruto. Kelakuanmu saat ini hanya akan menyulitkan dan menghancurkan masa depannya."

Naruto terkejut, tidak menyangka jika Kurama akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Apa maksudnya kelakuan Sasuke akan menghancurkan masa depannya? Naruto mendongakkan kepala, mencoba untuk mencuri pandang ekspresi suaminya saat ini. Naruto bisa merasakan tubuh Sasuke kaku sesaat setelah penuturan Kurama yang blak-blakkan.

"Naruto masih sangat muda. Ia berhak untuk bahagia," tambah Kurama membuat wajah Sasuke semakin mengeras.

"Kau pikir aku tidak bisa membahagiakannya?"

Kurama melotot. "Itachi, kau dengar, kan?" tanyanya pada Itachi yang menunduk semakin dalam.

Kesalahpahaman ini harus segera diakhiri, pikir Itachi, yang dilain sisi merasa geli.

Kurama memicingkan mata, lalu dengan gerakan cepat dia mengulurkan tangan, menarik kerah baju Naruto saat Sasuke mengendorkan pelukannya dari wanita itu. "Dia masih sangat muda, Sasuke. Jika kau menyukai pria, sebaiknya kau mencari orang lain, jangan Naruto!" desis Kurama serius, membuat Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya sementara Itachi tertawa keras hingga terpingkal-pingkal.

"Pangeran Kurama-"

"Jangan menghalangiku, Kakashi!" potong Kurama serius. "Aku harus menegaskan hal ini pada bocah Ame ini. Dia tidak boleh merusak masa depan Naruto." Ujarnya semakin salah paham.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, mulai paham akan apa yang tengah terjadi. Kesalahpahaman Kurama membuatnya terlihat konyol saat ini. "Dan jika aku tidak mau?" tanya Sasuke memutuskan untuk meladeni Kurama. Sasuke bahkan tersenyum sinis pada Naruto yang kini melotot tak percaya ke arahnya. Tidak ada salahnya menjaili Kurama, kan? Lagipula Kurama sendiri yang memulainya.

"Kau akan berhadapan denganku," desis Kurama memasang badan. Dia masih menggenggam erat tangan Naruto yang berdiri di sampingnya. Wanita itu menundukkan kepala dalam, tidak percaya jika kakaknya sendiri bisa terkecoh oleh penyamarannya saat ini. Ayolah, bukankah Kurama sangat pintar? Kenapa hingga detik ini dia masih tidak bisa membedakan jenis kelaminnya?

"Naruto berhak untuk menikahi gadis cantik dan memiliki keturunan," ujarnya membuat Itachi tertawa semakin keras bahkan hingga memukul-mukul meja. "Apanya yang lucu, Itachi?" tanyanya marah.

Itachi membekap mulutnya hingga wajahnya membiru.

"Kalian boleh menganggap tindakanku ini sangat konyol," kata Kurama. "Tapi aku benar-benar peduli pada tabib ini," tambahnya membuat Sasuke berekspresi tidak suka. "Aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya sebagai saudara angkatku," jelasnya membuat keempat orang yang berada di dalam tenda itu tersentak kaget. Itachi bahkan berhenti tertawa mendengarnya.

Kurama melihat ke sekeliling, ia lalu menarik tangan Naruto menuju sebuah altar kecil untuk persembahan. Ia menyalakan sebuah hio, "Siapa namamu?" tanyanya pada Naruto sementara tangannya menancapkan hio yang sudah dibakarnya.

Naruto mengerjapkan mata, bingung.

"Namamu?" tanya Kurama untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Uchiha Naruto," jawab Naruto lirih. Ia meremat pakaiannya erat, ada sebersit nada pahit dalam nada suaranya saat menyebutkannya, namun secepat nada itu datang, secepat itu juga kepedihannya hilang. Dia memang seorang Uchiha sekarang, karena Namikaze dan Uzumaki di dalam dirinya sudah lama mati.

"Uchiha?" beo Kurama, kaget. Pria itu melirik ke arah Sasuke yang tak berekspresi lalu beralih pada Itachi yang menatapnya dengan mulut terbuka. "Jadi kau juga seorang Uchiha, huh? Pantas saja rambutmu berwarna hitam legam." Tukasnya. "Karena kau bermarga Uchiha, membuatku memiliki satu alasan lain untuk menyelamatkanmu dari genggaman Sasuke. Dia harus melangkahi mayatku dulu sebelum merusakmu," bisiknya lirih.

"Pangeran Kurama, sepertinya saya harus menjelaskan sesuatu yang penting pada Anda," kata Naruto berusaha untuk menghentikan rencana Kurama yang terlihat sungguh-sungguh, namun Kurama bergeming.

Berulang kali Kurama memberi hormat pada Tian dan Di lalu berkata dengan tulus, "Kaisar Langit dan Dewi Bumi, aku, Namikaze Kurama dan Uchiha Naruto menyatukan keinginan untuk menjadi kakak-adik! Mulai hari ini susah dan senang akan kami pikul bersama. Dan kami bersumpah untuk saling melindungi. Jika aku mengingkari sumpah ini, biarlah Langit memberiku hukuman yang setimpal."

Di tempatnya berdiri, Naruto mulai berkaca-kaca. Pada kenyataannya mereka memang bersaudara, dan kini tanpa pengetahuan jika dirinya merupakan adiknya yang telah lama hilang, Kurama mengangkatnya sebagai saudara angkat. Apakah ini takdir? Tanya Naruto di dalam hati.

Selesai bicara, keduanya lalu saling memberi hormat dengan cara membungkukkan badan pada Di dan ber-_kowtow_ pada Tian.

"Sekarang dia sudah resmi menjadi adik angkatku," ujar Kurama dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. "Dan aku tidak mengijinkan adik angkatku untuk memiliki hubungan asmara denganmu, Pangeran Sasuke!"

Sasuke membalasnya dengan seringai yang membuat Kurama mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Karena kalian sudah resmi menjadi saudara angkat, secara otomatis kau menjadi kakak iparku, Pangeran Kurama."

Kurama menautkan kedua alisnya. Ada yang tidak beres, pikirnya. "Maksudmu apa?"

Seringai Sasuke semakin lebar, dengan lembut dia menarik tubuh Naruto ke arahnya lalu memeluk tanpa canggung wanita itu dari belakang. "Naruto istriku. Istri sahku. Sekarang kau mengerti?"

"Ah, jadi dia istri sahmu?" Kurama mengangguk dengan pose berpikir. Perlu beberapa detik hingga otaknya berhasil mencerna apa maksud ucapan Sasuke. "Kerajaan kalian mengesahkan pernikahan sesama jenis?" pekiknya tak percaya.

Itachi yang mulai gemas akhirnya mengambil tindakan, dengan keras dia memukul bagian belakang kepala Kurama dengan telapak tangannya. "Buka matamu, Kurama! Naruto seorang wanita."

Kurama menelengkan kepala sambil mengerjapkan mata.

Satu kali.

Dua kali.

Tiga kali.

"Di-dia wanita?" pekiknya tertahan. Wajah Kurama seketika membiru, darah seolah hilang dari wajahnya. Bagaimana bisa dia terkecoh. "Kakashi?"

Kakashi segera maju dan berlutut, "Hamba, Pangeran."

"Apa kau mengetahui hal ini?"

"Lapor, Pangeran, hamba juga sama terkejutnya saat ini," lapor Kakashi berdusta. Yang terpenting saat ini dia harus bisa menjaga harga diri dan ego Kurama tidak terluka terlalu dalam.

Kurama mengangguk, "Jadi bukan hanya aku yang terkecoh," ujarnya terdengar sedikit kesal.

"Apa Anda menyesal telah mengangkat saudara dengan hamba, Yang Mulia?" tanya Naruto lembut, kedua bola matanya menatap lurus ke arah Kurama.

Entah apa yang mendorong Kurama saat ini, karena dengan tulus dia menjawab, "Tidak ada yang kusesali. Aku senang memiliki adik angkat sepertimu," katanya yang balas menatap lurus pada bola mata safir Naruto. Warna bola mata wanita di hadapannya ini mengingatkannya akan seseorang dari masa lalu. Kurama tersenyum di dalam hati, adik berambut pirangnya pasti akan bahagia jika bertemu dengan Naruto yang berambut hitam legam. Mereka berdua bahkan memiliki warna bola mata yang sama, yang membedakan diantara keduanya adalah aura di sekelilingnya. Narutonya memiliki aura hangat yang menyenangkan, sementara Naruto yang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini memiliki aura gelap yang menyedihkan.

"Sekarang semuanya sudah jelas," kata Sasuke memutus keheningan berat diantara mereka. "Jadi, bisa kalian tinggalkan aku dan istriku?" tanyanya penuh arti.

Itachi baru saja akan mengutarakan keberatannya saat dengan gerakan cepat Kurama kembali menarik tangan Naruto ke arahnya. "Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkan adikku disini bersamamu?" ia balik bertanya dengan mata menyipit tajam. "Aku tidak mengijinkan kalian hanya berdua di satu tempat yang sama untuk waktu lama. Bagaimana jika kau tidak bisa menahan diri?" katanya pada Sasuke.

"Dia istriku," balas Sasuke mengingatkan dengan geram.

"Dan sebagai kakak angkatnya aku harus memastikan calon keponakanku dikandung dalam lingkungan yang sehat, bukan di lingkungan seperti ini," balasnya menyebalkan. Kurama menggandeng tangan Naruto, memaksa wanita itu untuk keluar dari dalam tenda dan memaksanya untuk kembali ke tendanya sendiri.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka jika akan jadi seperti ini," kekeh Itachi setelah Kurama, Naruto dan Kakashi pergi. Pria itu menggeliat nyaman, mengabaikan wajah kusut Sasuke yang semakin menggelap. "Aku tidak percaya, bahkan Dewa Langit sangat berbaik hati padaku, dengan adanya Kurama jelas akan membuat tugasku untuk menjaga Naruto dari cengkramanmu menjadi semakin ringan." Tambahnya senang. "Maaf Sasuke, kali ini kau kurang beruntung," ujarnya lagi sebelum melenggang pergi dengan lengkingan tawa puas.

.

.

.

Perlahan namun pasti sang mentari merangkak naik di ufuk timur, membebaskan bumi dari udara lembab serta kabut tipis yang menyelimutinya sepanjang dini hari.

Pagi ini Minato telah duduk di atas tahtanya, sementara matanya sibuk membaca laporan yang barus saja diberikan oleh Danzou kepadanya. "Wabah penyakit di Rouran mulai berhasil diatasi," ujar Minato setelah selesai membaca laporan di tangannya, sementara beberapa pejabat yang hadir di balairung itu mendesah lega mendengar penuturan kaisar mereka. "Sayangnya Putra Mahkota juga melaporkan jika perekonomian rakyat Rouran semakin memprihatinkan." Tambahnya dengan nada tidak suka.

Beberapa pejabat yang merupakan pendukung Permaisuri Sara menundukkan kepala, bersikap hati-hati.

"Lapor, Yang Mulia!" salah satu pejabat itu akhirnya buka suara. Ia harus membersihkan nama baik Raja Mukade untuk mendapat penghargaan dari Permaisuri Sara. Pejabat bertubuh kekar itu mengambil satu langkah ke depan sembari membungkukkan badan dalam. "Hamba mendapat laporan jika kekuasaan Raja Mukade dibayang-bayangi oleh pemberontakan. Para pemberontak merampas hasil bumi, menculik para gadis serta merampok kekayaan rakyat untuk membiayai pemberontakan mereka."

Minato menaikkan satu alisnya, lalu meletakkan gulungan laporan di tangannya di atas meja. "Sayangnya apa yang kudengar tidak seperti itu Pejabat Taiseki," ujarnya tenang. "Gatou?!"

"Hamba, Yang Mulia," jawab Gatou seketika berlutut untuk menjawab penuh hormat.

"Katakan kepada mereka apa yang kautemukan di Rouran!" perintahnya penuh wibawa. Minato meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas pegangan tahtanya yang terbuat dari giok putih, dengan tenang dia menatap satu per satu pejabatnya yang berbaris di hadapannya dengan kepala menunduk.

"Hamba menerima perintah," tukas Gatou sebelum mengutarakan laporan hasil penyelidikannya di Rouran. "Sebagai pejabat yang bertanggungjawab mengurus pemasukan pajak negara hamba memiliki kewajiban untuk memeriksa dengan teliti kerajaan-kerajaan taklukan yang memiliki masalah dalam penyerahan pajak tahunan pada Konoha," ia memulai penjelasannya dengan hati-hati.

"Selain Rouran, kerajaan-kerajaan taklukan lainnya tidak pernah bermasalah dalam penyerahan pajak tahunan. Mereka selalu mengantarkannya tepat waktu dan jumlah yang disetorkan selalu tepat seperti yang tercantum dalam perjanjian kerajaan," terangnya tenang.

"Sejak kapan Rouran bermasalah dalam penyetoran pajak?" Minato memotong.

"Lapor, Yang Mulia. Sejak Raja Mukade bertahta," jawabnya. "Oleh karena itu, tanpa sepengetahuan Yang Mulia Kaisar, hamba mengirim mata-mata untuk mengetahui kondisi di Rouran," tukasnya yang sejenak terdengar ketakutan, namun Minato bergeming, dengan satu isyarat dia memerintahkan Gatou untuk melanjutkan laporannya. "Dan apa yang hamba temukan disana sungguh mengerikan, Yang Mulia."

"Katakan dengan jelas pada mereka, Gatou!"

"Mohon ampun, Yang Mulia. Ampuni hamba karena bersikap lancang," mohonnya parau. Namun Gatou bertekad jika dia harus bisa membungkam para pejabat yang selama ini berada disisi Permaisuri Sara dan secara diam-diam memberi dukungannya karena suapan yang diberikan oleh Mukade. "Raja Mukade selama ini menetapkan pajak yang sangat tinggi terhadap rakyatnya. Kemiskinan meningkat tajam. Kesehatan rakyat diabaikan, sementara para pemuda dari kerajaan itu hamba tidak tahu pergi kemana. Tahun-tahun belakangan ini jarang sekali terlihat pemuda-pemuda yang mengelola tanah maupun mengurus ternak, yang tertinggal hanya orang tua, wanita dan anak-anak."

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Danzou?" tanya Minato pada kepala pasukan istana yang juga merangkap sebagai perdana menteri.

Danzou segera maju untuk menjawab, "Ampuni hamba, Yang Mulia, namun jika apa yang dikatakan Pejabat Gatou benar adanya, maka hal ini perlu diselidiki lebih dalam."

"Mengenai pemberontakan di Rouran, apa kau juga sudah mendengarnya?" tanya Minato pada Danzou.

"Lapor, Yang Mulia. Yang hamba dengar, kondisi keamanan di Rouran pun tengah genting. Ada dua kelompok menentang pemerintahan istana. Belakangan ini, beberapa pejabat ditemukan tewas mengenaskan oleh kelompok tidak dikenal. Kelompok yang dijuluki _Bayangan_ sangat ditakuti di Rouran saat ini, bahkan hamba mendengar Raja Rouran akan memberikan hadiah sangat besar bagi siapa saja yang berhasil membawa kepala anggota kelompok tersebut."

Minato tersenyum di dalam hati, namun di luar dia pura-pura memasang pose berpikir. "Apa kelompok itu mengganggu rakyat Rouran juga?"

"Tidak, Yang Mulia. Kelompok itu tidak mengganggu rakyat. Mereka bahkan membagikan hasil jarahan dari kerajaan untuk rakyat Rouran."

"Benarkah?" tanya Minato dengan nada tertarik. "Ada yang janggal disini. Terlebih lagi, kenapa hingga detik ini Rouran belum meminta bantuan Konoha untuk membantu mereka? Jika memang negara tengah menghadapi pemberontakan kekuasaan, bukankah sudah seharusnya Rouran meminta bantuan pada Konoha untuk membantu melenyapkan pemberontak-pemberontak itu?" tanya Minato dengan satu alis terangkat. "Jika benar Rouran diteror oleh pemberontak, bukankah sudah sewajarnya mereka meminta bantuan dari Konoha?"

Semua pejabat terdiam.

"Selidiki tentang masalah ini, Pejabat Danzou!" perintah Minato dengan ekspresi keras. "Cari kebenaran antara laporan Pejabat Taiseki dan Pejabat Gatou. Jika apa yang dilaporkan Gatou benar adanya, aku tidak akan segan mengirim sepuluh ribu pasukan untuk membumi hanguskan Istana Rouran. Dan aku tidak peduli jika dia ayah mertuaku. Bagiku, kesejahteraan dan keamanan rakyat menjadi prioritas utama."

.

.

.

Hasil pertemuan di balairung istana pun sampai dengan cepat di telinga Sara. Permaisuri cantik itu melempar benda apapun di dekatnya untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya.

Bagaimana bisa ayahandanya bersikap gegabah dan begitu tolol? Pikirnya resah. "Ayahanda bahkan tidak bisa melindungi para abdi setianya. Setiap harinya salah satu abdi setianya pasti ada yang mati mengenaskan. Dan apa yang ayahandaku lakukan? Dia tetap diam. Berlindung di balik tembok istana dengan pelacur-pelacurnya yang menjijikan," tukasnya dengan nada jijik serta amarah yang bercampur menjadi satu.

Ia lalu menggebrak meja riasnya keras, sementara dayang kepercayaannya segera menutup pintu kamar itu.

"Tenang, Permaisuri. Hamba yakin jika Raja Rouran tidak akan segegabah itu dalam mengambil tindakan."

"Apa kau lupa bagaimana sifat ayahandaku, Dayang?" jerit Sara frustasi. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya lalu duduk di atas kursi nyamannya dengan kasar. "Jika bukan karena bujukan mendiang raja terdahulu, aku mungkin tidak akan menjadi istri dari Raja Konoha dan menjabat sebagai permaisuri. Sekarang, sekarang ayahandaku sendiri yang akan menghancurkan rencanaku untuk putra-putriku?"

"Ampuni hamba, Permaisuri. Bukankah Raja Rouran juga ikut membantu dalam rencana Anda?"

"Ya, dan selalu berakhir dengan kegagalan." Raung Sara marah. Wanita itu lalu berdiri, dan berjalan gelisah di dalam kamarnya yang mewah. "Jika sampai Kaisar tahu kemana para pemuda Rouran itu pergi, dia pasti murka, dan tidak akan menunggu waktu lama hingga dia membantai keluargaku di Rouran."

"Tenang, Permaisuri," bujuk dayang itu pelan. "Hamba yakin jika Raja Rouran tidak akan gegabah dan ikut menyeret anda dalam hal ini. Bagaimana pun juga, anda merupakan putri kesayangannya."

Sara merasa gusar. Apapun yang dikatakan dayang kepercayaannya sama sekali tidak bisa membuatnya tenang. Dia harus berhasil membujuk kaisar untuk mengadakan pesta ulang tahun besar-besaran untuk Ino, serta mengundang para pangeran dari kerajaan-kerajaan lain untuk ikut andil dalam sayembara.

Ya. Satu-satunya cara mengamankan posisinya adalah menikahkan Ino dengan pangeran yang berasal dari kerajaan yang sama kuatnya dengan Konoha. Kedua mata Sara berbinar saat memikirkannya-Ino harus bisa memikat Pangeran dari Kerajaan Ame.

.

.

.

Gaara bergegas menemui Temari setelah tugas patrolinya selesai. Pemuda itu menyisir tenda obat-obatan, mencari keberadaan kakaknya tersebut. Sekilas ekor matanya menangkap sosok Ayame yang terlihat sedikit kikuk saat melihatnya.

Ayame segera berdiri dan membungkuk dalam, "Apa ada yang dapat hamba bantu, Pangeran Gaara?" tanyanya begitu sopan dengan kepala menunduk.

"Dimana Puteri Temari?" tanyanya dengan nada datar. Gaara menatap lurus ke arah Ayame yang entah kenapa terlihat janggal dimatanya.

"Puteri Temari baru saja kembali ke tendanya, Pangeran," ujar Shikamaru dari belakang Gaara.

Gaara menoleh ke belakang, mengangguk pelan lalu berlalu keluar dari dalam tenda.

"Apa kau sudah menyiapkan ramuan yang kuminta?" tanya Shikamaru pada Ayame setelah Gaara pergi.

Ayame mengangkat wajahnya, "Ramuannya sebentar lagi siap, Tuan." Jawabnya sopan. "Hamba hanya perlu memasaknya beberapa menit lagi."

Shikamaru mengangguk, mengambil beberapa lembar tanaman herbal untuk kemudian ditumbuknya hingga halus.

"Apa ada yang terluka, Tuan?" tanya Ayame, sementara tangannya mengipasi tungku obatnya pelan.

Shikamaru menghela napas. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika sekarang selain menjadi tabib untuk para pesakit dia juga harus merangkap sebagai dokter hewan. Hah, salahkan saja Sasuke yang tiba-tiba tertarik pada kuda hitam mengilap yang tidak sengaja ditemukannya saat patroli di bagian utara perbatasan Rouran dan Suna tadi. "Ini untuk kuda baru Pangeran Sasuke. Kuda itu masih liar, dan kakinya terluka saat beberapa prajurit membawanya dengan paksa ke barak," jelas Shikamaru kembali melepas napas keras. "Jangan lupa untuk mengantarkan ramuan obat itu. Pasien harus meminumnya sebelum matahari berada di puncak kepala."

"Hamba mengerti, Tuan," jawab Ayame membuat Shikamaru mengangguk puas sebelum berlalu pergi dengan ramuan obat di tangannya.

Sementara itu, Gaara sama sekali tidak bisa mengenyahkan sikap aneh Ayame saat di dalam tenda tadi. Gadis itu pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu, pikir Gaara. "Aku mencarimu dari tadi," ujar Gaara saat melihat sosok yang dicarinya tengah menikmati tehnya dengan nikmat.

Gaara meletakkan pedangnya di atas meja, lalu ikut duduk di depan Temari dan menuangkan teh hijau untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" tanya Temari saat melihat kerutan dalam di kening Gaara.

"Asisten tabib baru itu," ujar Gaara sementara tangannya mengangkat cawan tehnya ke bibir. "Aku menaruh kecurigaan padanya."

Temari mendesah. "Naruto memberinya kepercayaan penuh. Dia bahkan berani menentang keputusan Pangeran Sasuke agar wanita itu bisa masuk ke dalam barak."

Satu alis Gaara diangkat naik. "Naruto berani menentang Pangeran Sasuke?"

Temari mengangkat bahu. "Benar. Aneh, bukan?" tanyanya. "Aku semakin penasaran akan jati diri Naruto yang sebenarnya. Aku sangat yakin jika dia bukan tabib istana biasa. Apa kau sudah mengorek informasi dari prajurit-prajurit Ame?"

"Sulit," jawab Gaara. Pemuda itu meletakkan cawan tehnya di atas meja untuk kemudian diisinya kembali. "Mereka menutup mulutnya dengan rapat."

"Semakin mencurigakan," ujar Temari yakin dengan satu alis terangkat. "Dan mengenai Ayame, kurasa kau benar. Aku sering memergokinya mencari sesuatu di dalam tenda penyimpanan obat. Aku tidak tahu apa yang tengah dicarinya, dan firasatku dia tengah merencanakan sesuatu." Katanya lagi setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

"Pada siapa?"

Lagi-lagi Temari mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. Di dalam barak ini terlalu banyak target, Gaara. Bisa aku, kau, Pangeran Kurama, Pangeran Itachi ataupun Pangeran Sasuke. Atau mungkin dia mengincar para prajurit. Kita tidak tahu."

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Pura-pura tidak tahu," sahut Temari tenang. "Jika kuperhatikan, Pangeran Sasuke pun terlihat waspada terhadap Ayame. Tidak ada salahnya kita menjadi penonton dan menunggu apa yang akan terjadi kemudian."

"Bagaimana jika target Ayame adalah kita?"

Hening.

Temari terdiam, terlihat berpikir. Ia melirik ke arah Gaara lewat bulu matanya, lalu dengan santai dia menjawab, "Kita akan membunuhnya terlebih dahulu jika memang tujuan utamanya adalah membunuh anggota Kerajaan Suna."

.

.

.

Suara ringkikan kuda mengganggu telinga Naruto siang ini. Dengan tergesa dia mencuci tangannya, lalu menitipkan sisa pekerjaannya pada Ayame yang baru saja datang dengan ramuan obat di tangan.

Setelah memastikan Ayame mengerti tugasnya, Naruto segera pergi keluar untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi.

Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri dia melihat para prajurit berkumpul membentuk lingkaran-pagar hidup, dan di tengah-tengah mereka terdapat seekor kuda jantan hitam yang terus meringkik dan berlari tak tentu arah, membuat pasir di bawah kakinya mengepul di udara.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto pada Shikamaru dan Neji yang berdiri di belakang lingkaran prajurit.

Neji dan Shikamaru menoleh, lalu menunduk kecil untuk memberi hormat. "Pangeran Sasuke menemukan kuda itu saat patroli tadi dan beliau memerintahkan prajurit untuk membawanya ke barak."

Naruto mengernyit saat melihat kuda cantik itu, "Kakinya terluka."

"Prajurit kewalahan saat membawanya kesini, dalam perjalanan kaki kuda itu terluka karena memberontak dengan liar."

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya. Jawaban Neji sama sekali tidak membuatnya puas. Kuda yang ditangkap itu memang kuda liar, bagaimana bisa mereka berharap kuda itu tidak melawan saat dibawa paksa oleh prajurit? "Kau membawa ramuan untuk mengobati lukanya?" tanyanya pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menunduk, menatap kotak obatnya. "Aku tidak bisa mengobatinya, terlalu berbahaya."

"Panggil penjinak kuda."

"Tidak ada yang berhasil menjinakkannya," lapor Neji. "Kurasa bukan ide bagus membawa kuda itu ke dalam barak."

"Dan menentang keputusan Pangeran Sasuke?" olok Naruto dengan dengusan sebal. Kedua pria di depannya melepas napas pendek. Benar, mereka hanya mencari masalah jika menentang keputusan Sasuke. Naruto mengamati kuda jantan itu yang masih meringik dan berlari tak terkendali, dalam lingkaran. Kuda gurun Suna memang terkenal tangguh dan keras kepala, hanya ketulusan dan sentuhan lembut yang bisa menjinakkannya. "Aku akan berusaha menjinakkannya," serunya tiba-tiba, membuat Neji dan Shikamaru ternganga.

"Tidak," ujar Neji dan Shikamaru secara bersamaan. "Jangan membuat masalah, Puteri." Ujar Neji pelan. "Kepala kami menjadi taruhannya jika sesuatu terjadi pada Anda," tambahnya serius yang segera ditanggapi anggukan setuju oleh Shikamaru.

Naruto mendongakkan kepala. "Pangeran Sasuke tidak ada disini. Lagipula tidak akan terjadi apapun padaku. Percayalah!"

"Tidak." Tolak Neji dan Shikamaru bersamaan untuk kedua kalinya. Keduanya segera berjajar, menghalangi Naruto untuk maju lebih jauh.

"Minggir!" perintah Naruto dengan dagu terangkat. "Minggir!" ulangnya singkat dan ketus.

Neji dan Shikamaru bergeming, mereka tidak bisa mengijinkan Naruto maju untuk menjinakkan kuda liar itu. Terlalu berbahaya. Namun keduanya bergerak terlambat, dengan gerakan lincah Naruto berhasil mengecoh keduanya dan merangsak masuk ke dalam lingkaran para prajurit.

Prajurit yang melingkar itu sama terkejutnya seperti Neji dan Shikamaru saat Naruto merangsak masuk. Wajah mereka pucat pasi. Pangeran mereka tidak akan segan memenggal kepala mereka jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada istrinya.

.

.

.

Sasuke yang baru saja kembali berpatroli menunggang kudanya semakin cepat saat matanya melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan.

"Demi Dewa Langit, adik angkatku ternyata wanita gila!" erang Kurama di atas kudanya. Dia pun memacu kudanya semakin cepat untuk menyusul Sasuke, dan Itachi sementara Kakashi mengekorinya di belakang.

Sasuke menghentikan kudanya, lalu turun dari kuda coklatnya dengan ekspresi marah. Neji dan Shikamaru yang melihat kedatangan Sasuke serta Itachi langsung membungkuk dalam untuk memberi hormat. Keduanya tidak berani berkata lebih banyak saat melihat ekspresi menakutkan yang tengah diperlihatkan oleh Sasuke saat ini.

Suara pedang yang dipisahkan dari sarungnya itu terdengar mencekam. Dengan langkah berat Sasuke berjalan menuju arena dimana Naruto tengah membujuk kuda jantan liar itu untuk diam dan tenang.

Dengan hati-hati Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, untuk menyentuh serta membelai kepala kuda yang saat ini mulai terlihat tenang.

"Minggir!"

Naruto mengerjapkan mata, menoleh dan terkesiap saat melihat Sasuke berdiri di belakangnya dengan aura membunuh yang terasa mencekik.

"Minggir!" perintah Sasuke lagi terdengar lebih kasar.

Naruto menelan air liurnya dengan susah payah. Menyadari kemana tatapan membunuh Sasuke saat ini membuatnya secara otomatis merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk melindungi kuda jantan hitam yang meringkik pelan di belakangnya. "Apa yang hendak anda lakukan, Pangeran Sasuke?" tanyanya dengan dagu terangkat dan mata menantang.

Jauh di depannya, Kurama yang hendak berlari menyelamatkan Naruto segera dicegah oleh Itachi yang berkata dengan serius, "Kau hanya akan memperparah keadaan jika pergi kesana."

"Sasuke bisa melukai Naruto," ujar Kurama dengan nada kecemasan yang nyata. Dadanya berdebar kencang, dia benar-benar tidak akan memaafkan Sasuke jika pria itu melukai Naruto.

"Minggir!" suara bentakan Sasuke membuat prajurit-prajuritnya gemetar takut, dan menunduk dalam. Kurama kembali melangkah maju, namun dengan cepat Itachi dan Kakashi menghalangi langkahnya.

Sasuke mengacungkan pedangnya tepat di depan wajah Naruto, dengan mata dingin dia balas menatap tatapan menantang istrinya itu. "Minggir, Naruto. Jangan salahkan aku jika pedangku ikut melukaimu."

"Kenapa kau mau membunuhnya? Apa salahnya?" tanya Naruto dengan nada tenang terkendali. Wanita itu masih merentangkan kedua tangannya. Dia memutuskan untuk melindungi kuda hitam itu dengan nyawanya.

Sasuke tertawa sinis, matanya berkilat tajam. "Apa salahnya tanyamu?" ujarnya pelan. "Kau masih bertanya apa salah kuda sialan ini?!" teriaknya menakutkan. Naruto berjengit, tangannya mulai bergetar, merasakan aura membunuh yang sangat pekat dari tubuh Sasuke. "Kuda sialan itu hampir membunuhmu, Naruto. Dan kau masih bertanya apa kesalahannya?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada lebih rendah.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan tak percaya. Jadi Sasuke marah besar karena kuda ini tadi menendang liar dan hampir mengenainya? Sasuke melihatnya? Tapi kenapa Sasuke harus peduli jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya?

"Jangan membuat kesabaranku habis, Naruto. Sekarang minggir! Aku akan membunuh kuda sialan itu!"

Naruto merasa dunia berhenti berputar saat ini. Setelah sekian lama dia merasa kembali berharga. Seseorang mencemaskannya? Saat ini dia sedang tidak bermimpi, kan? Wanita itu lalu tersenyum anggun. Hatinya terasa hangat saat mengetahui jika Sasuke ternyata peduli. Dengan hati-hati ia melangkah menuju Sasuke, dan dengan gerakan pelan dia mencengkram pedang Sasuke.

Sasuke menatapnya tak percaya, sekaligus terkejut. Pria itu melepaskan genggaman pedangnya saat melihat darah Naruto mulai menetes dari telapak tangannya yang terluka. "Apa kau sudah gila?" tanyanya tertahan. Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto. Dengan hati-hati ia membebat luka ditangan istrinya dengan sapu tangan miliknya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala, dengan lembut dia menjawab. "Ini hukuman karena aku sudah membuatmu khawatir," tukasnya dengan senyuman memikat.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau menekuk wajahmu seperti itu?"Itachi bertanya pada Kurama dengan satu alis terangkat, sementara Kurama melepas napasnya yang sempat tertahan lalu memalingkan tatapannya dari punggung Sasuke dan Naruto yang semakin menjauh.

Jujur saja, jantung Kurama hampir saja berhenti berdetak, tubuhnya menggigil takut saat melihat Naruto berada sangat dekat dengan kuda liar yang tengah menggila. Naruto bisa saja mati tadi, dan itu sama sekali tidak lucu. Bagaimana bisa wanita itu tetap bersikap tenang dan memasang senyum menawan? Kenapa dia bisa begitu yakin jika kuda liar itu tidak akan melukainya? Gila! Pekik Kurama di dalam hati.

Kurama menggelengkan kepala pelan, lalu mendesah keras. Ia menendang pasir di bawahnya sebelum bergerak untuk berjalan menuju tendanya. "Naruto bisa saja mati," tukasnya tanpa menatap wajah Itachi.

Itachi memasang ekspresi biasa, sementara Kakashi mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"Apa dia selalu bersikap seperti itu?"

"Eh?"

Kurama menoleh lewat bahunya, iamenyipitkanmata, menatap tajam ke arah Itachi yang masih memasang ekspresi biasa. "Naruto. Apa dia selalu bersikap seperti itu?" tanyanya penuh penekanan. Kurama tidak mengerti kenapa dia merasa sangat kesal saat ini.

"Ah..." ujar Itachi. "Dia memang seperti itu," tambahnya terdengar biasa. "Sikapnya jauh lebih baik saat masuk istana. Naruto bukan hanya seorang tabib, Kurama. Dia juga pesilat tangguh. Dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk bertahan hidup," terangnya meyakinkan.

Kurama menekuk kedua alisnya, menghiraukan beberapa prajurit yang membungkuk memberi hormat padanya lalu masuk ke dalam tendanya, masih dengan ekspresi kesal."Kuda itu bisa saja membunuhnya."

"Tapi tidak terjadi apapun," sahut Itachi sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara. "Kau dan Sasuke bersikap terlalu berlebihan. Kecemasan kalian sama sekali tidak beralasan," tambahnya. "Naruto sangat pintar. Dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri-"

"Dia hampir mati!" potong Kurama mengingatkan. Dia sangat marah. Benar-benar marah. Namun kemarahannya lebih pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Disisa hidupnya ia akan mengutuk dirinya sendiri jika hal yang buruk menimpa adik angkatnya itu. Dulu dia tidak bisa menjaga adik tirinya, dan tadi, hampir saja hal yang sama kembali terulang. Dia hampir kehilangan adik angkatnya.

.

.

.

Dengan patuh Naruto duduk bersiladi atas karpet bulu yang nyaman di dalam tenda Sasuke. Wanita muda itu termenung dengan seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajah cantiknya saat dengan telaten Sasuke membersihkan dan mengobati luka memanjang di telapak tangan kirinya.

Ia sama sekali tidak terusik saat Sasuke melemparkan delikan tajam dan sinis ke arahnya.

"Hentikan cengiran bodohmu itu!" tukas Sasuke dingin sementara matanya terfokus pada luka sayatan di telapak tangan Naruto. Pria itu lalu mendongak, kedua matanya menyipit tajam saat melihat senyum Naruto yang semakin melebar. "Kau terlihat bodoh."

"Terima kasih," jawab Naruto cuek.

"Itu bukan pujian,"desis Sasuke namun Naruto hanya mengangkat sebelah bahunya cuek. "Kau bisa saja terluka lebih parah karena kenekatanmu," ujarnya setelah terdiam lama. Sasuke menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan baik, lalu membereskan sisa kain untuk membalut luka serta sisa ramuan di atas meja, meletakkan semuanya di atas sebuah baki.

Naruto menghela napas, semetara matanya mengamati hasil pekerjaan Sasuke pada tangannya. "Kuda itu tidak akan melukaiku. Kau terlalu berlebihan."

Sasuke mencengkram lengan Naruto, memaksa wanita itu untuk menatapnya. "Kuda itu masih sangat liar, dan tendangan binatang sialan itu hampir mengenaimu. Kau hampir mati. Dia bisa membunuhmu. Apa kau masih tidak mengerti juga?"

Naruto tersenyum memikat, dengan suara lembut dia menjawab, "Apa kaulupa, jika aku menghabiskan beberapa tahun di Gurun Suna?" tanyanya. "Aku sudah hafal betul bagaimana sifat binatang-binatang yang ada di gurun, dan kuda dari Gurun Suna adalah salah satu binatang yang sudah aku kenal sifatnya. Mereka sangat liar namun bisa ditundukkan oleh ketulusan dan sentuhan lembut," jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Alasan itu sama sekali tidak bisa diterima, Naruto," sergah Sasuke galak. "Yang kulihat, kuda liar itu bisa membunuhmu. Titik."

"Tapi aku baik-baik saja," kata Naruto dengan helaan napas panjang. Dia memang senang karena Sasuke mengkhawatirkannya, namun kekhawatiran pria itu mulai berlebihan bahkan memberanikan diri menatap langsung kedua manik hitam milik suaminya. Dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kecemasan Sasuke.

Perlahan dia mengangkat tangan kanannya, menelusuri wajah suaminya dengan jemari tangannya. Sasuke tentu terkejut mendapati sikap Naruto yang tidak biasa. Namun pria itu hanya balas menatapistrinya dengan ekspresi biasa. Sasuke menunggu, menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Naruto selanjutnya.

Perlahan Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya, mencari posisi yang pas untuk mengecup bibir suaminya. Wanita itu hanya berniat untuk memberi satu kecupan sebagai rasa terima kasih, namun yang terjadi berikutnya sama sekali berbeda dengan niat awalnya.

Naruto melingkarkan tangan kanannya di leher Sasuke, menariknya, dan sebelum Sasuke sempat bereaksi, bibir wanita itu memaksa bibir Sasuke untuk membuka. Lidahnya menerobos masuk, mengecap kedalam mulut suaminya.

Gairah itu mengalir dengan hebat di dalam tubuh Naruto, dan tampaknya Sasuke pun sama terkejutnya. Sasuke menarik Naruto ke dalam pelukannya, pria itu mulai mengambil alih, dengan gairah yang sama besarnya ia membalas ciuman Naruto.

Semuanya terjadi dalam waktu yang tidak singkat. Sasuke menyentakkan kepala saat ciuman itu berakhir, dan ia menatap istrinya dengan keterkejutan yang sama sekali tidak bisa ditutupinya. "Apa itu?"

Naruto mengerjapkan mata, sedikit terengah. "Kecupan tanda terima kasih," jawabnya setelah berhasil menormalkan napasnya.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, menarik sudut kanan bibirnya, membentuk sebuah seringai mencemooh. "Itu bukan kecupan."

Naruto berdeham, memalingkan muka. Wajahnya memerah layaknya kepiting rebus, merayap hingga kedua telinganya, hal itu tentu menjadi satu hiburan tersendiri bagi Sasuke. "Apa seorang istri tidak boleh mencium suaminya?" tanyanya tanpa bisa menatap langsung wajah Sasuke.

"Tentu saja boleh," jawab Sasuke enteng. "Tidak hanya bibirku, kau boleh mencium seluruh tubuhku,"tambahnya dengan suara berat yang mengundang.

"Jangan berharap lebih,"sahut Naruto dengan suara serak dan parau. Ia merasa gelisah di tempat duduknya, terlebih saat jemari Sasuke mulai membelai ringan kulit punggung tangannya. Demi Dewa Langit, Sasuke hanya mencoba untuk menggodanya, kan? Naruto tahu jika hal ini normal diantara suami dan istri, tapi Sasuke pasti hanya sekedar menggodanya. Suaminya tidak mencintainya, tapi kenapa dia harus merasakan getaran dibagian bawah tubuhnya? Dan kenapa sentuhan selembut beledu Sasuke mulai menggelitik payudaranya?

"Sayangnya ciumanmu tadi belum berhasil memadamkan kemarahanku padamu, Naruto."

Kedua alis Naruto bertaut. Ucapan Sasuke itu layaknya air es yang langsung menyiram gairahnya hingga padam. Ah, Naruto harusnya bersyukur karena pria itu berhasil memadamkan percikan gairah di dalam dirinya."Apa maksudmu?" erang Naruto lelah. "Aku, kan sudah menghukum diriku sendiri sebagai permintaan maaf. Apa itu masih kurang?"

"Kau melupakan satu hal yang sangat penting, Naruto."

"Apa itu?" Naruto balik bertanya dengan desahan napas lelah.

"Kenekatanmu nyaris membuatmu mati tadi, dan itu membuatku sangat marah."

Tenggorokan Naruto tercekat, namun ia tetap berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum, dan menjawab dengan nada tenang dipaksakan. "Aku sudah pernah melewati yang terburuk dari sekedar tendangan seekor kuda, Sasuke. Aku hampir mati berkali-kali, namun lihatlah, aku baik-baik saja hingga detik ini."

Naruto bisa melihat wajah Sasuke mengeras saat ia mengatakan kebenarannya,namunpria itutetap berusaha untuk mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya. Dengan cepat dia kembali menundukkan kepala, mengamati telapak tangan kirinya yang terluka.

Disisi lain, manikkelam Sasuke menatap jauh ke dalam safir milik istrinya, dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu mulai muncul di kepalanya; kehidupan seperti apa yangNaruto miliki sebelumnya? Kenapa wanita itu berpikir akan mati jika mengingatnya kembali?

"Jangan berekspresi seperti itu!"

Naruto mendongak, menelengkan kepala. "Maksudmu?"

"Melihatmu berekspresi seperti itu membuat kedua tanganku gatal, Naruto. Aku ingin menebas kepala semua orang yang pernah melukaimu di masa lalu," akunya jujur.

"Membalas semua perbuatan mereka tidak akan mengembalikan orang-orang yang mati untuk melindungiku, Sasuke," jawab Naruto getir. Ia mendesah, menundukkan kepala untuk menatap tangan kirinya yang terluka."Membalas perbuatan mereka hanya akan membuat kedudukan kita sama rendahnya seperti mereka."

"Tapi hal itu akan membuatmu merasa puas," ujar Sasuke dingin. Kedua sorot matanya mengatakan kesungguhan. "Kau bukan dewa, Naruto. Kau hanya manusia biasa. Jujur padaku, apa tidak pernah terbersit di pikiranmu untuk membalas dendam?"

Naruto mengernyit, hatinya meragu. "Aku-"

"Tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang," potong Sasuke dingin. "Kau tidak perlu menjawab apapun. Aku tidak akan mengorek masa lalumu lagi," tambahnya datar. "Tapi kau harus ingat satu hal, Naruto. Jika mereka kembali untuk menyakitimu, aku sendiri yang akan menebas kepala mereka dengan pedangku."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Hai...hai... masih ada yang bertanya kenapa chapter GC di ffn lebih panjang daripada di watty? Seperti yang sudah saya jelaskan sebelumnya, khusus untuk GC karena saya publish di ffn belakangan, maka saya kasih bonus spoiler untuk update chap terbarunya (dimulai dari chap 14.2). Demikian, semoga dapat dipahami. (:**

**Pertanyaan lainnya; apa mungkin Tsunade masih hidup? Tidak. Tsunade saya buat meninggal di chap2 yang lalu.**

**Buat Gaara mencintai Naruto ; Tidak. Sudah saya infokan dichap sebelumnya, tidak akan ada cinta segitiga antara SasuFemNaruGaara, apalagi FemNaruSasuIno. Tidak ah, Marisol!**

**Kapan update fic lainnya? Saya sedang kerjakan satu per satu. Mohon kesabarannya untuk menunggu (kesabarannya harus ekstra yah) #nyengir**

**Fic ini berapa chap? Belum tahu**

**Sara dan Mukade kapan matinya? Kapan2 aja deh... XD**

**Sedangkan untuk pertanyaan lainnya ada yang sudah saya bahas lewat jalan cerita dichap ini yah.**

**Ok, deh. Semoga update-an chap ini tidak mengecewakan. Mohon maaf untuk reviewnya tidak saya balas satu per satu, dan terima kasih untuk semua dukungannya, Teman-teman...! Terima kasih sudah menyukai fic sederhana milik saya ini! Terima kasih untuk kesabaran ekstranya! #Terharu**

**Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya, Teman-teman! ^-^**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	18. Chapter 17

**Selamat membaca! **

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Tragedy, hurt/comfort, fantasy**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian ataupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya! Yang tetep bandel saya kutuk ngejomblo seumur hidup!**

**Golden Cage**

**Chapter 17 : Janji**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Ayame amat sangat gelisah beberapa hari ini. Ia sudah memikirkan rencananya dengan matang dan tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengeksekusinya. Di dalam tenda khusus untuk tabib, dia duduk seorang diri, hal yang biasanya jarang didapatkannya. Beruntung sudah dua hari ini para tabib lainnya disibukkan merawat beberapa pasien yang sekarang terserang diare parah.

Wanita itu melirik ke belakang, memastikan tidak ada yang masuk ke dalam tenda. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang dibungkus rapi dengan kain putih dari balik _hanfu_-nya, membuka bungkusan itu, lalu dengan hati-hati mengeluarkan isinya-beberapa buah akar aconite kuning dan memasukkannya ke dalam alat penumbuk.

Ia segera menumbuk kedua buah akar itu hingga halus, sesekali tatapannya di arahkan ke pintu masuk tenda, untuk memastikan tidak ada satu orang pun yang datang mendekat dan memergoki apa yang tengah dilakukannya. Ayame menggigit bibir bawahnya, mempercepat gerak tangannya, akar aconite kering memang tidak mudah untuk dihancurkan, akarnya sedikit alot hingga membutuhkan tenaga ekstra serta waktu cukup lama untuk menghancurkannya hingga lembut.

Ayame tersenyum puas, mengelap keringat di keningnya setelah pekerjaannya diselesaikannya dengan baik-dua buah akar kering aconite itu kini telah hancur dan siap digunakannya untuk meracuni Kurama. "Jangan menghantuiku jika kau mati, Pangeran Kurama," ia berbisik lirih, nyaris tidak terdengar. "Aku melakukan ini untuk menyelamatkan kedua adikku," tambahnya masih dengan suara berbisik.

"Putri Temari?!"

Kedatangan Gaara yang tiba-tiba membuatnya terlonjak kaget dari tempat duduknya. Sebuah botol kecil yang digunakannya untuk menyimpan bubuk aconite itu terlepas dari genggamannya, membuat isinya tercecer di atas meja. Ia segera mengendalikan diri dengan baik, mengabaikan debaran jantung yang menggila serta aliran darahnya yang memompa semakin cepat karena perasaan takut dan was-was. Ayame bersikap tenang di bawah tatapan tajam Gaara. "Hamba memberi hormat pada Pangeran Gaara," ia mengatakannya sembari ber-_kowtow_.

Gaara tidak menyahut, tatapannya kini beralih pada botol kecil dan serbuk berwarna coklat muda yang berserakan di atas meja. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanyanya. Pria itu berjalan masuk ke dalam tenda, dan berhenti tepat di depan meja yang digunakan Ayame untuk menumbuk akar aconite-nya. "Apa ini?" tanyanya lagi masih dengan nada biasa yang terdengar acuh. Gaara mencolek bubuk berwarna coklat itu dengan telunjuknya, lalu membawanya ke bawah hidung dan diendusnya.

Jantung Ayame berdebar semakin dengan cepat karenanya, sementara keringat dingin mulai mengucur di punggungnya. Berbeda dengan racun lainnya yang hanya bereaksi jika tertelan-racun aconite sama berbahayanya walau hanya terhirup. Reaksinya memang lebih lambat, namun tetap sama mematikannya, dan pangeran dari Suna itu menghirupnya. Ayame mulai menghitung di dalam hati, racun itu akan bekerja paling cepat dalam satu hari dan selambat-lambatnya dua hari.

Demi Dewa Langit, dia bukan hanya akan membunuh satu orang saja, namun menjadi dua orang karena faktor ketidaksengajaan.

"Lapor, Pangeran, hamba tengah meracik obat yang diperintahkan oleh Tabib Naruto untuk mengobati pasien yang terserang diare," jawabnya tanpa mendongakkan kepala. Ia menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam saat merasakan tatapan Gaara yang dirasakannya semakin tajam. Ayame sengaja mengambil alasan itu, berharap Gaara mempercayainya karena memang beberapa hari ini beberapa pasien yang mulai sembuh dari cacar malah terserang diare parah.

"Obat diare?" gumam Gaara dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Benar, Pangeran," jawab Ayame.

Gaara terdiam, tidak langsung menjawab. "Apa kau melihat Putri Temari?" tanyanya kemudian, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Ayame akhirnya bisa bernapas lega, setidaknya pangeran dari Suna itu mempercayai kebohongannya. "Lapor, Pangeran, Putri Temari tengah berada di tenda pasien pria saat ini," jawabnya penuh hormat.

Tenda itu kembali hening setelah kepergian Gaara. Ayame terhenyak di atas kursi kerasnya, lalu dengan cepat dia memasukkan bubuk akar aconite-nya ke dalam botol kecil lalu menyimpannya kembali di balik _hanfu_-nya. Ayame tidak mau berpikir banyak, bukan salahnya jika Gaara ikut mati. Siapa yang menyuruh Pangeran Suna itu untuk menghirup bubuk aconite-nya?

Ayame mengambil sebuah lap, merendamnya di dalam air lalu digunakannya untuk melap meja. Ia membersihkan meja dari sisa-sisa bubuk aconite yang masih menempel. Setelah melakukannya, ia menyembunyikan lap yang tadi digunakannya di bawah lemari obat untuk dibakarnya setelah kondisi aman.

Jantungnya masih berdebar cepat saat ia mencuci tangannya, memastikan tidak ada racun yang tersisa di kedua tangannya, bohong jika ia merasa tidak takut. Ia hanya mencoba untuk tetap bersikap tenang walau sebenarnya ketakutannya mencengkramnya dengan hebat. Usahanya untuk membunuh Kurama akan gagal total jika reaksi racun pada tubuh Gaara terjadi lebih cepat.

Namun ada satu hal yang dilupakannya; ia lupa membersihkan alat penumbuk yang sudah digunakannya.

.

.

.

Kurama menekuk wajahnya dalam membaca laporan dari mata-mata yang ditugaskan oleh Kakashi di dalam Kerajaan Rouran. Ekspresinya mengeras, giginya gemertuk. "Jadi benar, tua bangka itu mengutus seseorang untuk membunuhku?"

Kakashi menunduk dalam saat mendengarnya.

"Apa kau sudah menyelidiki masalah ini, Kakashi?"

"Hamba telah mengutus seseorang untuk mengawasi pergerakan mencurigakan di dalam barak beberapa hari ini," jawab Kakashi. "Dan hasilnya mengarah pada tabib yang kini menjadi asisten Puteri Naruto."

Kurama menyempitkan mata, "Ayame maksudmu?"

Kakashi mengangguk pelan, tanpa menatap sang lawan bicara, "Benar, Pangeran," katanya. "Selain itu, sepertinya bukan hanya kita yang tengah mengawasi pergerakan tabib itu, Pangeran."

"Apa maksudmu? Apa ada orang lain yang menaruh kecurigaan yang sama?"

"Benar." Kakashi terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali berkata, "Pangeran Sasuke juga tengah mengawasi Ayame."

"Sasuke?" beo Kurama terdengar tak percaya. "Apa dia mencurigai sesuatu? Jika dia tidak mempercayai Ayame, kenapa dia mengijinkan wanita itu untuk tinggal di dalam barak?"

"Karena permintaan Puteri Naruto." Kurama menutup mulutnya rapat saat Kakashi mengatakannya. "Sepertinya Pangeran Sasuke terpaksa menerima Ayame karena hal itu, namun beliau tanpa sepengetahuan Puteri tengah mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik tabib baru itu," jelasnya panjang lebar.

Kurama menghela napas, lalu melempar gulungan laporan di tangannya ke dalam api unggun. "Apa ayahanda sudah mendengar mengenai hal ini?"

"Hamba yakin laporan yang sama telah diterima oleh Yang Mulia Kaisar Konoha."

Keheningan kembali menyeruak, membawa keduanya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. "Menurutmu apa yang akan ayahku lakukan?" tanya Kurama kemudian.

"Hamba tidak mampu membaca pikiran Yang Mulia," jawabnya dengan nada segan dan penuh penghormatan. "Namun hamba tidak akan terlalu terkejut jika Yang Mulia Kaisar tiba-tiba datang ke tempat ini," lanjutnya membuat Kurama menahan napas.

.

.

.

Gaara merasakan sesuatu yang salah pada dirinya saat ini. Entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas, bahkan panasnya sinar matahari yang bersinar terik tidak bisa mengalahkan rasa dingin yang menjalar dari ujung kaki dan merambat ke seluruh tubuhnya. Apa mungkin dia terkena diare? Gaara menggelengkan kepala, makanan yang dikonsumsinya selalu dicek terlebih dahulu, bahkan dicicipi oleh seorang _penyicip_sebelum dikonsumsinya.

"Ada apa?" Temari bertanya penuh perhatian. Dia mengamati wajah adiknya lekat, mengulurkan tangan lalu diletakkan di kening adiknya. "Kau demam. Sebaiknya kau kembali ke tenda dan istirahat," tambahnya dengan kekhawatiran seorang kakak.

Gaara menelan kering, tubuhnya sedikit terhuyung, memaksanya untuk bersandar pada pagar kandang kuda.

"Kau harus kembali ke tendamu," putus Temari. "Aku akan mengambil peralatanku dulu untuk memeriksamu."

"Tidak bisa," tolak Gaara keras kepala. Dengan kesusahan dia berusaha untuk kembali berdiri tegak sebelum akhirnya kembali terhuyung. "Aku harus patroli bersama Pangeran Itachi-" katanya sebelum jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Wajah Naruto memucat saat melihat banyaknya pasien yang mengalami gejala yang sama dengan Gaara saat ini. Seperti halnya Gaara, pasien yang awalnya hanya menderita diare itu kini merasakan gejala yang lain; kebal di lidah dan mulut, kedinginan, muntah-muntah hebat serta denyut nadi yang tidak teratur. Wanita itu yakin jika mereka semua keracunan. Tapi racun apa yang bisa bereaksi secepat ini?

"Apa yang kau berikan pada pasien sebelumnya?" tanyanya pada tabib yang bertugas jaga. Ia benar-benar heran karena tadi sore sebelum pasien minum obat mereka semua tidak menunjukkan gejala apapun selain gejala normal penderita diare pada umumnya.

Tabib paling muda yang ditanya itu langsung jatuh terlutut di belakang Naruto, takut jika ia disalahkan karena teledor hingga terjadi musibah yang tidak diinginkan ini. "Lapor, Tuan Puteri, hamba melaksanakan apa yang diperintahkan. Hamba memberi pasien ramuan gingseng hitam serta stemona. Hamba menumbuknya dan memasaknya selama dua puluh menit seperti biasanya," jelasnya dengan nada takut yang terselip. Tabib muda itu bahkan memanggil Naruto dengan gelar bangsawannya sebagai bentuk penghormatan.

Naruto mengangguk pelan, dibantu oleh dua orang tabib lainnya ia memeriksa satu persatu nadi pasien yang menurun dengan drastis hanya dalam waktu satu jam. "Kita harus segera mengetahui penyebabnya," ia berdiri dan berbalik menghadap Sasuke. "Mereka bisa mati jika kita tidak menemukan obat penawarnya."

Sasuke bergeming, menatap pasien-pasien itu dengan ekspresi datarnya, bahkan Naruto sekalipun tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya saat ini. "Prajurit?!" panggilnya kemudian penuh wibawa, membuat empat orang prajurit yang bertugas berjaga di depan pintu tenda segera merangsak masuk dan berlutut, siap menerima perintah.

"Hamba siap menjalankan perintah!" seru keempat prajurit itu kompak.

"Tangkap Tabib Wu dan masukkan ke dalam tenda tahanan!" perintahnya mutlak. Ia sama sekali tidak meninggikan nada suaranya, namun perintah untuk memasukkan tabib itu ke dalam tahanan cukup membuat tabib muda itu bergetar, lalu merangkak ke arahnya dengan ekspresi ketakutan yang jelas.

"Ampuni hamba, Pangeran!" cicitnya dengan wajah pucat, seperti hantu. "Hamba tidak berani melakukan kejahatan keji ini. Ini fitnah," ia bersujud, menempelkan keningnya di atas lantai. "Hamba tidak bersalah. Hamba tidak bersalah," katanya berulang-ulang.

"Kau akan segera dibebaskan jika terbukti tidak bersalah," jawab Sasuke masih dengan nada yang sama. Pria itu lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya, memerintahkan keempat prajurit yang masih berlutut untuk membawa Tabib Wu keluar dari dalam tenda.

"Apa ini tidak terlalu cepat?" Naruto bertanya, sambil mengekori Sasuke keluar dari tenda. "Aku sangat yakin jika Tabib Wu tidak bersalah," tambahnya. "Ah, Ayame?!" Naruto sedikit berteriak saat memanggil nama wanita itu. Ayame sedikit tersentak, lalu berjalan cepat dengan kepala menunduk ke arahnya. "Kau kutugaskan untuk berjaga menggantikan Tabib Wu malam ini, mengerti?"

Ayame menunduk semakin dalam, walau jantungnya mulai berdebar tak terkendali, saat dirinya merasakan tatapan intimidasi dan menusuk Sasuke. "Hamba siap menjalankan perintah," jawabnya sangat sopan.

Naruto mengangguk, terlihat sangat puas. "Kau harus segera melapor padaku jika kondisi pasien semakin parah. Apa kau mengerti?"

"Hamba mengerti," jawab Ayame lagi sedikit bergetar. Hal mencurigakan itu luput dari pendengaran Naruto karena ia tengah mencemaskan nasib Tabib Wu saat ini, namun perubahan suara Ayame tidak luput dari pendengaran tajam Sasuke.

"Pangeran Sasuke?!" panggil Naruto lagi saat Sasuke kembali berjalan meninggalkannya menuju tenda Gaara. "Tabib Wu tidak bisa ditahan tanpa bukti yang kuat," katanya sungguh-sungguh. Naruto sangat membenci hal seperti ini; dimana seseorang dijebloskan ke dalam tahanan tanpa bukti yang kuat, sama seperti perlakuan ayahnya terhadap ibunya dan Yamato dulu.

Sasuke tidak menyahut, ia terus melangkah dan masuk ke dalam tenda Gaara, diikuti oleh Naruto yang kini sama seriusnya saat melihat kondisi Gaara yang semakin memburuk. "Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Sasuke pada Shikamaru yang tengah mencuci tangannya di baskom setelah memeriksa Gaara untuk kesekian kalinya, sementara Temari sibuk membersihkan muntahan adiknya yang kini bercampur darah.

Shikamaru memberi hormat sebelum menjawab, "Kondisi Pangeran Gaara semakin memburuk," jawab Shikamaru.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Itachi yang duduk dengan wajah tegang. Peperangan bisa terjadi jika Gaara meninggal. Raja Suna bisa menuduh Ame atau Konoha sebagai dalang perencanaan pembunuhan putra mahkotanya.

"Bagaimana suhu tubuhnya?" Naruto membuka suara, sambil membantu Temari menyingkirkan baskom yang berisi muntahan Gaara lalu menggantinya dengan yang baru.

"Suhu tubuhnya semakin menurun," jawab Temari tercekat. Sebagai seorang tabib dia tahu jika adiknya tengah sekarat saat ini. Ia bahkan sudah mengirimkan seorang prajurit untuk melaporkan berita ini pada ayahandanya di Kerajaan Suna.

"Napasnya juga mulai putus-putus," kata Naruto kemudian, membuat keempat orang di dalam tenda itu bertambah khawatir untuk alasan yang berbeda-beda. "Pangeran Gaara mengalami gejala yang sama dengan beberapa pasien pria yang awalnya hanya terkena diare." Naruto menekuk wajahnya, terlihat berpikir. "Pasien-pasienku menunjukkan gejala-gejala ini setelah mereka meminum obat ramuan dari Tabib Wu, bukan? Namun gejala mereka hanya memakan waktu dua jam saja, sementara Pangeran Gaara memakan waktu lebih dari dua belas jam."

"Gejala yang ada pada adikku memang lebih lambat." Temari menimpali. "Namun aku sangat yakin jika Gaara terkena racun yang sama."

Ruangan itu hening seketika.

Naruto mengerutkan kening, mencoba untuk menghubungkan semua informasi yang didapatnya dengan pengetahuan mengenai pengobatan dan racun yang pernah dipelajarinya, dan seketika mimic wajahnya berubah, ia menatap Shikamaru dengan mata terbelalak. "Aconite kuning."

"Aconite?" pekik Temari kering. Wajahnya semakin pucat saat mendengar nama tumbuhan beracun itu dari mulut Naruto. "Tapi bagaimana bisa adikku mendapatkan aconite? Tumbuhan itu sangat langka, dan sangat sulit didapatkan."

Shikamaru mendesah, dengan berat hati dia berkata, "Namun gejala-gejalanya yang dialami Pangeran Gaara membuat hamba yakin jika pangeran terkena racun dari tumbuhan jenis itu. Seperti yang kita ketahui, setiap jenis aconite memiliki gejala yang berbeda-beda jika dikonsumsi. Kita semua terkecoh karena gejala pada Pangeran Gaara lebih lambat, berbeda dengan korban lainnya."

"Tapi Pangeran Gaara tidak meminum ramuan obat untuk pasien yang menderita diare," kata Itachi setelah terdiam lama. "Atau dia tanpa sengaja memakannya?"

"Jika Pangeran Gaara memakannya, maka reaksinya akan sama cepatnya dengan pasien yang lain, kecuali-"

"Kecuali apa?" Sasuke memotong ucapan Shikamaru dengan cepat. Dia tidak mau masalah ini berlanjut lebih lama, terlebih sang tersangka berasal dari kerajaannya. Ia harus segera memecahkan masalah ini sebelum jatuh korban jiwa.

Naruto mengerjap dan menjawab, "Kecuali dia tidak sengaja menghirup racun itu."

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Anda benar, hamba rasa Pangeran Gaara tidak sengaja menghirup racun tersebut, karena itulah efeknya bekerja lebih lambat daripada korban yang memakan atau meminumnya secara langsung."

"Kita akan membahas ini nanti saat Pangeran Gaara sembuh," kata Naruto. "Yang perlu kita lakukan sekarang adalah mencari penawarnya sesegera mungkin. Kita hanya memiliki waktu paling lama enam jam untuk menemukan penawar, meracik dan meminumkannya pada semua pasien yang terkena racun."

Atau mereka semua mati. Naruto menambahkan di dalam hati.

"Aku akan menyiapkan prajuritku untuk mencari penawarnya. Katakan apa yang kau butuhkan?" tanya Itachi sambil berdiri.

Naruto terdiam, tidak langsung menjawab. "Kita memerlukan aconite biru untuk obat penawarnya. Racunnya bisa menetralkan racun yang dihasilkan oleh aconite kuning atau jenis aconite lainnya," terangnya. "Di buku pengobatan yang pernah kubaca, tanaman itu hanya tumbuh di tempat tertentu," terangnya lagi.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi?" Itachi kembali bicara. "Dimana tempat terdekat agar kita bisa menemukannya?"

Hening sesaat, sementara tatapan Naruto terlihat meredup saat nama tempat itu melintas di dalam pikirannya. "Yang terdekat?" beonya datar. "Yang terdekat hanya Hutan Kematian," jawabnya membuat suhu di dalam ruangan itu terasa beku seketika.

Temari menekapkan tangannya ke mulut. Jika tempat terdekat untuk mencari penawar racunnya hanya Hutan Kematian, maka bisa dipastikan jika Gaara tidak akan selamat. Tidak satu orang pun yang dikabarkan selamat setelah masuk ke dalam hutan itu, dan Temari tahu betul tentang hal itu. "Jadi adikku tidak memiliki harapan untuk diselamatkan?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar. Temari melirik ke arah Gaara yang kini mulai sedikit tenang, namun tubuhnya sedingin es, dan itu sangat buruk.

"Kita pasti bisa menyelamatkan Pangeran Gaara," kata Naruto yakin.

Suasana di dalam tenda kembali terasa berat. Kecemasan terlihat semakin jelas pada wajah Temari saat ini. "Kita tidak bisa menembus Hutan Kematian," kata Itachi dengan nada serius. "Hutan itu sangat berbahaya, tidak pernah ada satu orang pun yang bisa keluar hidup-hidup setelah masuk ke dalamnya," lanjutnya. Itachi menatap Shikamaru dan Naruto secara bergantian. "Apa ada tempat lain untuk mencari penawar racun itu?"

"Hutan Timur Konoha," jawab Shikamaru. "Perjalanannya memerlukan waktu dua hari," ia menggelengkan kepala pelan, terlihat frustasi, "waktunya tidak akan cukup."

Naruto terbelalak. Sesuatu tak kasat mata seolah menghantamnya dengan telak mendengar penuturan Shikamaru. Dia tidak ingin mempercayainya, namun hal itu tidak bisa diabaikannya. Ayame berasal dari kaki bukit perbatasan Rouran dan Konoha. Ia bisa mendapatkan akar bunga itu dengan mudah di dalam hutan itu. Tapi apa mungkin dia sanggup melakukan hal keji itu?"

Sasuke membisu. Ia bisa merasakan perubahan kecil pada ekspresi istrinya saat ini. Sasuke melirik ke arah Itachi yang langsung bisa menangkap maksudnya dengan tepat.

"Aku akan membantu Kurama untuk menyelidiki serta mencari pelakunya," kata Itachi membuat Naruto menoleh ke arahnya. "Yang harus kita pikirkan saat ini adalah dimana kita bisa menemukan obat penawar itu dalam waku yang singkat?"

"Kita akan mendapatkannya," kata Naruto kemudian terdengar yakin. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, penuh tekad.

"Tapi dimana?" tanya Temari dengan suara getir. "Apa kau tahu tempat lain yang lebih dekat untuk mendapatkannya?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Aku sendiri yang akan mencarinya di Hutan Kematian," jawabnya membuat Sasuke berteriak, membentaknya dengan keras.

.

.

.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun Sasuke bergegas meninggalkan tenda milik Gaara, membuat Naruto berlarian kepayahan untuk menyusul langkah suaminya. "Untuk apa kau mengenakan jubah perang?" tanya Naruto lagi. Wanita itu berharap jika apa yang sedang dipikirkannya salah-Sasuke tidak berniat menggantikannya mencari penawar racun itu, kan? "Sasuke?!" panggil Naruto lagi, berusaha menarik perhatian suaminya.

Sikap menentang Naruto membuat Sasuke mengetatkan geraham untuk menahan amarahnya saat ini.

"Sasuke, kau tidak paham, hanya aku yang bisa masuk ke dalam hutan dan menemukan penawar itu," kata Naruto terus berusaha untuk memberi suaminya pengertian. Wanita itu merebut jubah perang yang akan dikenakan oleh Sasuke, lalu melemparnya ke sembarang tempat. Sasuke benar-benar marah padanya setelah ia mengatakan jika dia sendirilah yang akan masuk ke dalam Hutan Kematian untuk mencari aconite biru. "Dengarkan aku dulu," pintanya dengan nada lebih lembut. Usahanya berhasil, Sasuke kini menatapnya. "Kau hanya akan mengantar nyawamu sendiri jika masuk ke dalam hutan itu."

"Dan kau tidak?" desis Sasuke marah. Pria itu tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam otak Naruto sebenarnya. Bagaimana bisa Naruto menawarkan diri untuk masuk ke dalam hutan yang terkutuk sekaligus terbekati itu? "Bagaimana bisa kau menawarkan diri untuk mencari penawar itu?" tanyanya dengan gigi gemertuk. "Apa arti Pangeran Suna untukmu hingga kau mau mengorbankan jiwamu?!" bentaknya keras, yang selalu berhasil membuat prajurit serta musuh-musuhnya gemetaran karena takut saat mendengarnya.

Naruto mengerjap tersenyum lembut, lalu memeluk Sasuke dengan penuh kasih. "Aku tidak mau terjadi perang karena hal ini. Itu saja," jawabnya. Wanita itu terdiam sejenak. "Aku tidak akan mati, Sasuke. Siluman-siluman yang menghuni Hutan Kegelapan tidak akan bisa menyakitiku," terangnya setengah berbisik. Ia memejamkan mata, mendengarkan suara debaran jantung suaminya yang berdetak lebih cepat karena marah.

Sasuke mendengus. "Bahkan seorang praajurit hebat sekalipun tidak bisa keluar dari dalam hutan itu hidup-hidup, dan kau mengatakan jika kau akan berhasil keluar hidup-hidup?" cemoohnya kasar. "Darimana kau mendapatkan kepercayaan diri sebesar itu?"

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, mendongak untuk menatap suaminya. "Karena dulu... aku pernah masuk ke dalamnya saat melarikan diri dari _mereka_dan aku berhasil keluar hidup-hidup," terangnya tenang. "Aku tidak berdusta," tambahnya saat Sasuke menatapnya dengan sarat emosi. Suaminya jelas terlihat tak percaya dan menganggap istrinya tengah berbohong.

Tidak ada cara lain, pikir Naruto. Ia membuka ikatan _hanfu_luarnya, lalu melonggarkan lapisan kedua pakaiannya, untuk memperlihatkan sebuah tanda yang selama ini disembunyikannya dengan baik. "Alasan aku tidak akan mati saat memasuki hutan itu-karena aku dalam perlindungan feniks," jelasnya sembari memperlihatkan tanda lahir dan tanda feniks di bawah bahu kanannya pada Sasuke. "Sekarang kau percaya?" tanyanya masih dengan memperlihatkan tanda itu pada suaminya.

Sasuke menatap tanda berwarna merah dan emas itu lekat. Jujur saja, melihat bukti yang disodorkan oleh Naruto malah membuatnya semakin cemas. Bagaimana bisa dia mengijinkan istrinya untuk masuk ke dalam hutan seorang diri tanpa perlindungannya. "Aku tetap tidak bisa mengijinkanmu pergi," kata Sasuke dengan nada dingin. Pria itu mengeraskan ekspresinya saat Naruto menutup kembali tanda lahirnya dengan pakaiannya. Sasuke bahkan bergeming saat istrinya menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Akan menjadi masalah besar jika Pangeran Gaara meninggal di tempat ini." Naruto mengingatkan untuk kedua kalinya.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Ame bisa menghancurkan Suna dalam sekejap mata. Dan aku bersedia berada di barisan paling depan untuk memastikan hal itu," katanya terdengar santai namun mengancam.

Naruto tahu jika Sasuke sangat serius saat ini, dan hal itu membuatnya merinding ngeri. Lagi-lagi dia tidak mengenali suaminya. "Sasuke, apa kau sadar, aku yang membawa masuk Ayame ke dalam barak pengungsi ini."

Mulut Sasuke terkatup rapat.

"Kau tahu apa yang kumaksudkan," kata Naruto lagi.

"Pangeran Itachi dan Pangeran Kurama tengah menyelidiki hal ini, jadi kau tidak memiliki kewajiban apapun untuk bertanggung jawab selama tuduhan yang dialamatkan pada Ayame belum terbukti kebenarannya," jawab Sasuke beralasan. "Sekarang pergi tidur, dan lupakan masalah ini!" perintahnya tegas.

"Dan kau?"

"Aku akan membawa satu kompi pasukan untuk masuk ke dalam hutan."

"Kau mengantar nyawamu sendiri!" Naruto berteriak kesal. Napasnya memburu, dia tidak bisa mengijinkan Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam hutan itu. Sasuke akan mati, sama seperti orang-orang jahat yang pernah mengejarnya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Naruto memukul pelan dada suaminya dengan sebelah tangannya. "Kau akan mati sia-sia. Apa kau tidak mengerti?!" Naruto merasa sangat lelah. Ia lalu meletakkan keningnya di dada Sasuke. "Hanya orang-orang berhati bersih dan mereka yang memiliki lindungan feniks yang bisa menembus hutan itu hidup-hidup. Kumohon kali ini percayalah padaku," mohonnya dengan nada tercekik. "Tolong. Untuk kali ini ijinkan aku untuk pergi. Dan aku berjanji akan melakukan apapun keinginanmu jika kau mengabulkan permintaanku."

Sasuke terdiam lama. Tidak mungkin dia mengijinkan Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam hutan itu seorang diri.

"Waktunya semakin menipis, Sasuke."

Sasuke masih bergeming, membuat keheningan berat kembali meraja untuk beberapa saat.

"Sasuke?!" panggil Naruto lagi, lirih.

Sejenak Sasuke memejamkan mata, dan berkata, "Aku akan ikut masuk bersamamu," putusnya

"Tidak bisa," pekik Naruto. "Dengar," katanya dengan nada membujuk. "Jika dalam dua jam aku tidak keluar dari dalam hutan, maka aku mengijinkanmu untuk menyusulku masuk ke dalam Hutan Terlarang. Bagaimana?" tawarnya, sebagai usaha terakhir untuk membujuk Sasuke. "Kumohon..."

.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah gila?" teriak Kurama dari atas kudanya. Pria berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu terlihat sangat marah saat kuda yang ditungganginya membawanya semakin dekat pada Sasuke yang juga tengah duduk tegak di atas kudanya-menatap Hutan Terlarang di depannya dengan ekspresi datar.

Kurama menyesal kenapa dia tidak berada di dalam tenda Gaara tadi? Seharusnya dia berada di sana agar bisa menghentikan rencana bodoh Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam Huatn Terlarang seorang diri.

Dunianya berputar dengan hebat, seolah menelannya hidup-hidup setelahnya. Kurama seperti tercekik oleh sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilihatnya. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia secemas ini memikirkan keselamatan Naruto? Mungkin karena wanita itu memiliki nama yang sama dengan adik tiriny. Atau mungkin hal itu murni karena rasa sayang yang tumbuh perlahan di dalam hatinya. Rasa sayang tulus seorang kakak pada adiknya. Entahlah. Kurama sama sekali tidak tahu alasannya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengijinkan Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam hutan?" bentak Kurama lagi, sedikit kesulitan mengendalikan kuda jantan coklatnya yang mendadak bersikap gelisah. Bahkan seekor kuda pun bereaksi, menolak mendekati hutan itu, lalu bagaimana bisa Sasuke mengijinkan istrinya sendiri masuk ke dalam hutan seorang diri?

"Sasuke pasti memiliki alasannya sendiri-"

"Alasan apa?!" hardik Kurama, memotong ucapan Itachi yang menghentikan kudanya tepat di sisi kanan pria berambut merah itu. "Aku tidak bisa memikirkan alasan _gila_apa yang ada di dalam otak adikmu hingga mengijinkan istrinya masuk ke dalam hutan seorang diri. Dan itu bukan hutan biasa!" Kurama menunjuk ke arah hutan gelap di depan mereka. Kedua matanya berkilat marah, tertuju lurus ke arah Sasuke yang masih diam seribu bahasa. "Aku akan menyusulnya," katanya kemudian, membuat Sasuke meliriknya tajam.

"Dia meminta waktu dua jam," katanya sarat dengan emosi. "Naruto sudah berjanji jika ia akan keluar dari hutan itu dengan selamat," terangnya penuh dengan keyakinan yang terdengar menyakitkan. "Naruto meminta waktu dua jam. Dia sudah berjanji padaku," katanya untuk kedua kali.

Kurama mendecih, hampir saja dia meludahi wajah Sasuke jika tidak ingat dimana dia berada saat ini. Sang Namikaze sulung berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tetap menahan emosinya, menekannya agar tidak lepas kendali. Ia mendesis, "Apa kau memang sengaja mengirimnya untuk mati?"

"Pangeran Kurama!" Kakashi berusaha untuk menengahi. Pria itu menendang pelan kudanya untuk berjalan ke tempat kedua pangeran yang kini tengah bersiteru tegang. Kakashi sudah bisa mencium kemana arah pertengkaran ini akan dibawa, dan jika tidak bertindak, Kakashi yakin Kurama dan Sasuke akan berakhir dalam satu pertarungan berdarah. "Hamba rasa apa yang dikatakan oleh Pangeran Itachi benar, Pangeran Sasuke pasti memiliki alasan sendiri hingga mengijinkan Puteri Naruto masuk ke dalam Hutan Terlarang seorang diri."

Kurama mengalihkan tatapannya dengan kasar. Matanya dipenuhi oleh amarah serta rasa cemas yang saling mengikat menjadi satu. Tidak bisa, pikirnya. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Naruto berjuang di dalam hutan terkutuk itu seorang diri. Kurama harus memutar otak, mencari cara untuk menyelamatkan adik angkatnya itu. "Kita akan menyusul Naruto, Kakashi. Pilih sepuluh orang prajurit terbaikmu untuk menemaniku masuk ke dalam hutan."

"Naruto akan membencimu," kata Sasuke membuat Kurama menoleh, menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. "Dia tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang menyusulnya masuk ke dalam hutan tanpa ijinnya," jelas Sasuke, kedua tangannya terkepal saat mengatakannya. Ia begitu menyesali, mengapa dengan mudahnya ia mempercayai sebuah janji yang diucapkan oleh istrinya itu? Sebuah janji yang dikatakan dengan sorot mata kesungguhan. Sebuah janji yang entah kenapa membuat Sasuke mempercayainya tanpa syarat. "Aku mempercayai Naruto, karena itu aku menunggunya di sini. Aku memberinya waktu selama dua jam."

"Kepercayaan macam apa itu?" dengus Kurama, meremehkan. Di matanya, Sasuke hanya mengirim istrinya untuk mati. "Jangan bercanda denganku Pangeran Sasuke!" tambahnya dengan nada menekan. "Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu jika sesuatu terjadi pada adik angkatku!" ancamnya membuat suasana di sekelilingnya mencekam. Barisan prajurit Konoha dan Ame kini memasang posisi siaga, saling menatap dan siap untuk menumpahkan darah mereka demi melindungi tuannya.

Namun yang diperlihatkan oleh Sasuke malah sikap tenang yang mengagumkan. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, tersenyum tipis dan berkata, "Jangan membuang tenagamu, Pangeran Kurama, karena aku sendiri yang akan mencabut nyawaku jika Naruto tidak kembali dalam keadaan hidup."

.

.

.

Sementara itu, barisan pohon yang semakin merapat serta kegelapan pekat yang menyelimuti bagian dalam Hutan Terlarang menyambut kedatangan Naruto dalam keheningan yang mencekam. Wanita itu berusaha untuk bersikap tenang, memasang mata dan telinganya untuk bersiap jika ada serangan dari binatang buas maupun siluman yang bersembunyi di balik kegelapan dan menyerangnya tiba-tiba.

Dia sudah berjanji pada suaminya; ia akan kembali dalam keadaan selamat, dan dia akan menepati janji itu.

Perubahan udara yang semakin dingin memberinya peringatan jika ia sudah memasuki wilayah para siluman. Naruto menelan air liurnya, bernapas sepelan mungkin dan menjaga agar nyala api dari obor yang dibawanya tidak mati.

Satu langkah.

Dua langkah.

Tiga langkah yang terus membawanya masuk semakin dalam.

Naruto menegakkan bahunya, saat indra pendengarannya menangkap suara bisikan-bisikan itu. Suara kekehan dari balik kegelapan. Suara-suara merdu yang membujuknya untuk datang mendekat-para siluman itu telah berkumpul untuk mengintainya.

_"Lihat siapa yang kembali."_

Naruto bisa mendengar suara lembut nan mengundang itu berbicara dari belakang punggungnya, membuat bulu kuduknya meremang, dan tangannya sedikit bergetar karenanya. Namun tekadnya untuk tetap hidup membuatnya lebih kuat. Naruto menggenggam bilah pedangnya dengan erat, sementara tangan kirinya mengangkat tinggi obor yang memberinya sedikit cahaya untuk menerangi jalannya.

_"Dagingnya pasti tidak selembut dulu."_

Suara merdu seorang wanita kembali terdengar, dengan kikikan nyaring setelahnya, membuat Naruto semakin waspada. Dia harus segera menemukan tanaman itu dan keluar secepatnya dari tempat ini, satu detik kemudian matanya berkilat senang saat berhasil menemukan objek yang tengah dicarinya-aconite biru.

Naruto mempercepat langkahnya, lalu berjongkok dan mengeluarkan peralatannya untuk mengambil akar dari bunga acolite biru itu. Tangannya yang sedikit bergetar sama sekali tidak membantunya, pekerjaan yang seharusnya bisa dikerjakan dengan mudah itu diselesaikannya lebih lama.

Selesai, pekiknya senang, di dalam hati. Naruto segera memasukkan akar aconite biru itu ke dalam tas rotannya, berdiri lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, dan mendapati sesuatu yang sangat tidak diharapkannya.

"Selamat datang kembali, Puteri Naruto!"

Tubuh Naruto membeku seketika menerima penyambutan itu. Di hadapannya, berdiri beberapa siluman yang masih bisa dikenalinya. Rupa siluman-siluman itu tidak berubah dari sejak terakhir mereka bertemu, di sini hanya dirinya yang berubah, dimakan usia.

"Apa kau terkejut melihat kami?" siluman rubah menyeringai, memperlihatkan deretan gigi runcingnya. Ia menggerakkan ekor indahnya, sementara matanya menatap Naruto penuh nikmat. "Kau terlihat berbeda, namun aku masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas wangi daging segarmu, anak manusia." Ia tertawa keras dan kembali bicara, "aku menginginkan jantungmu."

"Dan hatinya milikku," timpal siluman ular dengan desisan penuh ancaman. "Kurasa dagingnya tidak akan semanis saat dia masih kecil dulu," tambahnya terlihat tidak senang. "Namun aku tidak keberatan mendapatkan tambahan kedua bola matanya untuk menggati bola mataku yang mulai merabun."

Suara tawa lain kembali terdengar, kali ini dari mulut siluman laba-laba. "Kalian berdua sangat serakah, lalu apa yang kudapatkan darinya?"

"Kau bisa mengambil tubuhnya," jawab siluman rubah dengan gerakan anggun. "Ah... kau masih bisa mengingat kami, kan anak manusia?" tanyanya dengan nada ramah yang menakutkan.

Naruto menghunus pedangnya, menatap ketiga siluman itu dengan tatapan tajam. "Kalian akan menyesal jika menggangguku," katanya dengan sisa keberaniannya yang ada. "Jangan menggangguku dan biarkan aku pergi dari tempat ini."

Ketiga siluman itu tertawa keras, menghantarkan udara dingin yang semakin menusuk. "Kau mengancam kami?" siluman ular mendesis, lalu merubah wujud manusianya menjadi wujud aslinya-seekor ular hitam berukuran raksasa. "Aku bisa dengan mudah menelanmu hidup-hidup," ancamnya. Ia kembali mendesis, matanya menatap lapar. "Kali ini kau akan mati dan menjadi santapanku."

Siluman ular bergerak cepat, berjalan menggunakan perutnya untuk menyerang Naruto. Desisannya terdengar mengancam, ia sangat lapar, keserakahannya membuatnya tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi-dia harus membunuh anak manusia di hadapannya dengan segera, lalu membawanya ke satu tempat aman dan menyembunyikannya dari dua siluman licik yang berdiri di belakangnya. Siluman ular itu akan menguasai mangsanya seorang diri, dia tidak akan pernah mau berbagi, dan saat siluman laba-laba dan siluman rubah menyadarinya-ia telah membawa mangsanya jauh dari jangkauan keduanya.

Naruto memasang posisi bertahan, pedangnya terhunus, bersiap menerima serangan, sementara tangan kirinya memegang erat obor, berusaha agar api yang menyala tidak padam oleh gerakannya.

"Aaaaaaarggghhhhhh..." sang ular berteriak nyaring saat api yang berasal dari tubuh Naruto menyambarnya, membuatnya terhempas jauh, meninggalkan lolongan panjang yang menyakitkan.

"Bagaimana bisa sihir Tuan Suzaku masih melindunginya dengan kuat?" siluman rubah mundur beberapa langkah saat melihat hal mengerikan yang tengah menimpa siluman ular. "Sihir itu seharusnya sirna setelah dia beranjak dewasa," katanya. "Bagaimana bisa manusia hidup tanpa rasa dendam di hatinya?"

"Ayo maju!" tantang Naruto. Dia berjalan pelan, melangkah hati-hati mendekati dua siluman yang tersisa.

Siluman rubah menggerakkan kepalanya, memperlihatkan taringnya yang memanjang, dan dalam satu gerakan kilat dia menerjang ke arah Naruto. Siluman itu bergerak lincah, tidak memperdulikan jilatan api yang keluar dari tubuh Naruto. Dia membutuhkan jantung manusia di hadapannya untuk membuatnya panjang umur, satu hadiah yang menurutnya setimpal dengan luka-luka yang diterimanya saat ini. "Mati kau anak manusia!" teriaknya membelah kesunyian hutan yang mencekam.

Pertarungan kembali terjadi, siluman laba-laba ikut maju untuk membantu siluman rubah. Dia akan menyingkirkan siluman rubah setelah mereka berhasil mengalahkan anak manusia yang tengah mereka serang saat ini. Siluman laba-laba tidak akan membagi mangsanya, dia memerlukan tubuh wanita berambut gelap yang tengah diserangnya sebagai pengganti tubuh yang sedang dipakainya saat ini.

Dia menginginkan wajah itu. Dia menginginkannya dengan amat sangat. Dan dia akan mendapatkannya dengan segera.

Lolongan kesakitan kembali terdengar, kali ini dari siluman laba-laba. Ia meraung kesakitan saat api menjilat kedua bola matanya, membuatnya buta arah, terseok-seok dan mulai menyerang membabi-buta tanpa tahu arah. "Kau akan mati di tanganku!" teriaknya dengan suara menakutkan. Ia bahkan tidak peduli saat lengan kirinya melepuh karena jilatan api besar yang kembali muncul dari tubuh Naruto. "Tuan Suzaku sudah kembali ke _langit_, tapi kenapa perlindungannya masih kau miliki?" teriaknya tidak terima.

"Kalian terlalu banyak bicara," balas Naruto dengan napas terengah-engah. Ia mengabaikan rasa sakit di punggungnya akibat cakaran yang dilayangkan siluman rubah padanya. Naruto berusaha untuk menjaga kesadarannya, sekuat tenaga memberikan perlawanan untuk mengalahkan kedua siluman di hadapannya. Ia tidak boleh lengah, karena selain kedua siluman yang sekarang kesusahan menyerangnya, ia tahu jika siluman-siluman lain juga tengah mengintainya di balik kegelapan, menunggunya saat lengah.

Aku akan memegang teguh janjiku. Aku akan keluar dari dalam hutan ini dalam keadaan hidup.

.

.

.

Sasuke mendongakkan kepala, menatap langit yang sudah semakin menggelap. Sebentar lagi waktu yang diberikannya pada Naruto berakhir. Ia akan menyusul masuk untuk mencari wanita keras kepala itu setelah waktu yang dijanjikannya habis. Sasuke bisa merasakan kemarahan yang semakin meningkat di belakangnya saat ini. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara Itachi serta Kakashi menenangkan dan meyakinkan Kurama untuk tidak menyerangnya atau merangsak masuk ke dalam Hutan Kematian. Tidak. Dia tidak ingin tahu. Hal itu tidak penting, karena yang terpenting saat ini adalah keselamatan istrinya.

Pangeran keempat Kerajaan Ame itu menolehkan kepala ke arah gelapnya hutan. Mengikuti instingnya ia turun dari atas kuda tunggangannya, lalu berjalan dengan langkah cepat menuju hutan itu, meninggalkan tatapan heran dari pasukan di belakangnya.

Sasuke setengah berlari saat sosok yang ditunggunya mucul dari dalam kegelapan hutan. Sesuai dengan apa yang dijanjikan wanita itu, ia berhasil keluar dari dalam hutan dalam keadaan hidup. "Dasar bodoh!" bentak Sasuke. "Siapa yang memberimu ijin untuk terluka?" desisnya membuat Naruto mengulum sebuah senyum tipis, matanya meredup, terlihat lelah.

"Aku berhasil mendapatkannya," kata Naruto lemah. Wanita itu hampir saja terjatuh mencium tanah apabila Sasuke tidak menangkap tubuhnya dengan cepat.

Dengan cepat Sasuke menanggalkan jubah yang dikenakannya, lalu memakaikannya pada tubuh Naruto yang menggigil. Pria itu membawa tubuh istrinya ke dalam gendongannya, lalu membawanya menuju kuda tunggangannya. Tatapan tak percaya terlihat jelas pada wajah prajurit serta orang-orang yang menyaksikannya, untuk kali pertama mereka menyaksikan dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri-seseorang bisa keluar dari dalam Hutan Terlarang dalam keadaan hidup.

"Naruto terluka?" Kurama bertanya dengan cemas. Ia tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah pucat adiknya yang terkena sinar rembulan, membuat warna wajah wanita itu semakin memucat karenanya. "Naruto terluka," ulangnya berupa gumaman. Kurama mundur satu langkah, lagi-lagi dia gagal melindungi seseorang yang penting untuknya.

"Tuan puteri akan baik-baik saja, Pangeran." Kakashi berusaha menenangkan hati tuannya. "Beliau akan segera sembuh setelah istirahat cukup."

Kurama menoleh, "Kau yakin?"

"Hamba sangat yakin," jawab Kakashi, sementara Sasuke menaikkan tubuh Naruto ke atas punggung kudanya, dan sedetik kemudian ia pun naik ke atas kudanya.

Sasuke melepaskan tas rotan yang dikenakan oleh Naruto, lalu menyerahkannya ke tangan Itachi. "Naruto berhasil mendapatkannya," ujarnya pada Itachi. "Aku serahkan sisanya pada kalian," tambahnya sebelum memerintahkan kudanya untuk berbalik, kembali ke barak-ia harus segera memeriksa dan mengobati luka-luka yang diderita oleh istrinya.

"Ingat hal ini baik-baik, Naruto," bisik Sasuke parau. "Mulai detik ini, aku tidak mengijinkanmu terluka. Kau tidak boleh terluka. Dan aku akan memastikan hal itu dengan nyawaku," tambahnya yang diakhiri sebuah kecupan lembut di kening istrinya yang tengah terpejam.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Dalam rangka merayakan dan memeriahkan SafOnyxDay yang jatuh setiap tanggal 15 Juli, khusus untuk GC saya update bersamaan di watty dan ffn, karena biasanya, kan di watty dulu, baru di ffn. Jadi kali ini tidak ada spoiler yah untuk di ffn. ((:**

**Mengenai masalah kapan Naruto ketemu sama Minato? Kapan Kurama tahu jati diri Naruto? Kapan Sasuke tahu siapa Naruto sebenarnya? Kapan Sara dapet hukuman? Dll. Akan terjawab dichap2 selanjutnya yah. Jadi, please... jangan menanyakan hal sama berulang2. #PuppyEyes**

**Biarkanlah semua itu menjadi rahasia**___**perusahaan**_**. Agar kalian semakin penasaran, #Ehhhh... #Hahaha!**

**Mengenai fic ini akan selesai sampai chap berapa? Hm... saya belum tahu euy, biarkan waktu yang 'kan menjawabnya. XD**

**Ok, deh, sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya! ((;**

**#SasuFemNaruIndonesia**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**

**#SafOnyxDay2016**


	19. Chapter 18

**Selamat membaca! **

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Tragedy, hurt/comfort, fantasy**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian ataupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya! Yang tetep bandel saya kutuk ngejomblo seumur hidup!**

**Golden Cage**

**Chapter 18 : Ayame**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

"Anda yakin akan mengobatinya sendiri, Pangeran Sasuke?" Temari bertanya dengan ekspresi cemas yang terlihat jelas. Bagaimana bisa dia merasa tenang jika Sasuke bersikeras untuk mengobati luka-luka di punggung Naruto seorang diri. Bukannya Temari tidak mempercayai kemampuan Sasuke, namun bukankah akan lebih baik jika luka-luka Naruto diobati oleh seorang tabib ahli? Ah, Temari sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Pangeran Keempat Ame itu. "Tolong ijinkan saya untuk mengobati luka-luka Puteri Naruto. Bagaimanapun juga saya harus ikut bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini." Temari bersikeras, walau jantungnya berdebar semakin cepat, nyalinya sedikit ciut saat mendapatkan tatapan dingin dari Sasuke.

Sasuke menjawab, "Aku bisa mengobatinya sendiri," putusnya mutlak. "Sekarang pergilah dan rawat Pangeran Gaara. Bukankah adikmu lebih membutuhkan perhatianmu saat ini?"

"Jika Anda bersikeras, maka saya hanya bisa menaatinya," jawab Temari halus dengan kepala menunduk—memberi hormat sebelum membalikkan badan untuk pergi. Temari tahu betul kapan dia harus menyerah, karenanya dia memilih menyerah tanpa memaksakan keinginannya. Yang diharapkannya hanya satu; semoga Sasuke tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk mengobati luka-luka yang dialami oleh Naruto.

Sasuke segera masuk ke dalam tendanya setelah Temari berlalu pergi. Dengan gerakan pelan ia mendudukkan diri di sisi ranjang dimana Naruto terlelap dalam posisi tengkurap, sesekali wajahnya meringis, mungkin karena rasa sakit dari luka sayatan di punggungnya.

Dengan hati-hati Sasuke membuka pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Naruto, sepelan mungkin agar Naruto tidak terbangun karenanya. Sasuke tidak tahu harus merasa bangga atau malah mengumpat atas keberanian yang Naruto tunjukkan. Persetan jika Suna dan Ame harus berperang karena kematian Gaara, karena Sasuke sangat yakin jika Ame bisa mengalahkan Suna dalam hitungan waktu beberapa minggu saja, karena itu istrinya tidak perlu mengambil resiko begitu besar hanya untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Gaara.

Napas Sasuke terhenti sejenak saat bagian atas pakaian luar dan dalam yang dikenakan oleh Naruto berhasil dibukanya. Kedua tangan pria itu terkepal erat, sementara matanya menatap lurus luka-luka di punggung istrinya, bukan pada luka baru berupa sayatan panjang yang kini mengeluarkan darah segar, namun pada beberapa bekas luka yang ada di sana. Bekas luka yang masih tertinggal dan menjadi saksi bisu akan apa yang pernah dialami Naruto di masa lalu. "Siapa yang melakukannya padamu?" Sasuke mengatakannya dalam nada rendah yang menakutkan. Amarahnya kembali memenuhi hatinya yang perlahan menggelap.

"Sasuke…?!" Naruto memanggil lirih, menyentak Sasuke, mengikis kemarahannya secara perlahan hingga akhirnya hilang. "Sakit," tambahnya masih dengan mata terpejam.

Sasuke menghela napas berat, lalu mengusap wajahnya kasar. Dia harus menekan amarahnya dan fokus untuk mengobati luka-luka yang dialami Naruto saat ini. Tangannya dengan cepat memasukkan sebuah lap bersih ke dalam air hangat di dalam baskom kecil yang diletakkan di atas kursi di samping ranjang, lalu dengan gerakan dan telaten ia mulai membersihkan luka sayatan di punggung istrinya. "Jangan khawatir, lukanya akan segera sembuh," bisiknya lirih. Pria itu menundukkan kepala lalu meniup lembut luka sayatan yang menganga itu, berharap apa yang dilakukannya itu bisa sedikit meredakan rasa sakit yang diderita oleh istrinya saat ini.

Bukan keinginan Sasuke untuk merawat Naruto dengan tangannya sendiri. Dia akan memilih memanggil tabib wanita yang handal untuk melakukannya, namun jika melakukan itu maka tanda di punggung istrinya akan diketahui oleh orang lain selain dirinya. Kening Sasuke ditekuk dalam, apa mungkin ayahnya telah mengetahui mengenai hal ini? Tentang tanda yang dimiliki oleh Naruto?

Gerakan tangannya berhenti untuk sejenak.

Sasuke mencoba mengingat-ngingat. Benar. Ayahnya terlihat sangat yakin jika Sasuke sama sekali belum menyentuh Naruto saat dia diperintahkan menghadap setelah malam pernikahannya. Apa mungkin karena alasan ini? Ayahnya yakin jika Sasuke belum menyentuh Naruto karena Sasuke tidak menyinggung masalah_ tanda_ itu?

Apa arti tanda ini sebenarnya? Ia bertanya di dalam hati. Ayahnya pasti tahu makna lain dibalik _tanda _yang dimiliki oleh Naruto. Tidak ada cara lain, pikirnya. Dia akan mencari tahu sendiri makna dari _tanda _yang dimiliki oleh istrinya, selain makna jika istrinya dilindungi oleh sihir feniks.

.

.

.

"Apa Pangeran Sasuke sudah gila?" tanya Kurama dengan suara tertahan. "Apa yang dipikirkan oleh adikmu sehingga dia tidak mengijinkan tabib manapun untuk merawat luka-luka Naruto?" tanyanya lagi semakin emosi.

Itachi hanya bisa melepas napas panjang. Keduanya berada di dalam tenda Kurama saat ini setelah Sasuke mengusir keduanya pergi dan mengatakan dengan tegas jika dia sendiri yang akan merawat luka Naruto. "Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan selain memberi Sasuke kepercayaan untuk melakukannya," jawabnya dengan satu bahu terangkat. "Sasuke pasti tahu apa yang dilakukannya, dia sudah terbiasa mengobati luka-luka perang saat masih sekolah di akademi militer dulu. Kau tidak perlu cemas," tambahnya berusaha menenangkan kekhawatiran Kurama yang semakin memuncak.

Kurama menoleh, sejenak menatap sinis Itachi yang bersikap tenang. "Aku mengerti jika adikmu menolak tabib-tabib pria untuk merawat Naruto, tapi Temari? Bagaimana bisa dia juga menolaknya?" tanyanya dengan nada satu oktaf lebih tinggi. "Bukannya aku tidak percaya pada kemampuan adikmu, tapi Naruto butuh tabib ahli. Demi Dewa Langit, bagaimana jika lukanya infeksi dan berbekas?"

"Shikamaru sudah meracik obat untuk luka Naruto, Sasuke hanya tinggal membersihkan luka dan mengolesannya saja. Jangan berpikiran terlalu jauh, Ku."

"Mudah untukmu mengatakan hal itu," balas Kurama dengan desisan tajam. "Naruto seorang wanita. Terlebih dia seorang istri Pangeran Keempat dari Kerajaan Ame. Bagaimana jika Sasuke merasa jijik karena bekas luka itu? Bagaimana jika adikmu meninggalkan adikku karena hal itu? Demi Dewa Langit, aku tidak akan segan menghunuskan pedangku pada jantung adikmu jika Sasuke berani berpaling pada wanita lain hanya karena alasan itu."

Dan lagi, untuk kedua kalinya Itachi berhasil dibuat terkejut oleh sikap posesif Kurama akan Naruto. "Kau bersikap aneh, Ku!" ujar Itachi. Ia menegakkan punggungnya, menatap Kurama dengan tatapan aneh. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau rasakan terhadap Naruto? Perasaan sayang? Atau mungkin cinta?" tanyanya dengan nada datar namun terdengar tajam.

Kurama menghentikan langkahnya, melirik lewat bahunya sebelum mendudukkan diri dengan kasar di sebrang tempat duduk Itachi. "Entahlah," sahutnya sembari melepas napas berat. Kurama mendongakkan kepala, menatap datar langit-langit tendanya. "Rasanya aneh, Itachi," tambahnya sementara Itachi masih memasang ekspresi datar yang sama. "Mungkin karena dia memiliki nama yang sama dengan adikku, sehingga aku bersikap berlebihan seperti ini," ujarnya tidak yakin. Kurama tersenyum pahit, "Rasanya Naruto-ku kembali. Rasanya seperti itu."

Itachi terdiam.

Kurama kembali terkekeh, namun terdengar getir di telinga Itachi. "Sampai detik ini aku belum menerima kenyataan jika Naruto-ku sudah tidak ada," katanya sedikit bergetar. "Untukku Naruto masih hidup, dan saat melihat Naruto _kalian_, entah kenapa aku berharap jika dia adalah Naruto-ku yang selama ini menghilang." Kurama terdiam sejenak, menatap Itachi sendu. "Apa aku salah?"

Itachi tidak langsung menjawab. Dengan hati-hati dia mencari jawaban yang menurutnya tepat tanpa harus menyinggung ataupun membuat Kurama terpuruk. "Naruto akan sedih jika kau menganggapnya sebagai sosok pengganti adikmu—"

"Bukan pengganti," potong Kurama cepat, suaranya tercekat. "Aku menganggapnya sebagai adikku. Seseorang yang masih memiliki darah yang sama denganku. Apa kau tidak mengerti?"

"Aku bisa mengerti," jawab Itachi tenang. "Tapi bagaimana dengan Naruto?" tanyanya membuat Kurama terdiam dan berpikir untuk waktu yang lama. "Apa kau yakin dia akan mengerti?"

.

.

.

Malam pun semakin larut, di luar angin gurun berhembus kencang, membawa hawa dingin yang dengan lancang mencoba untuk menyelinap masuk ke dalam tenda hangat milik Sasuke. Ia tidak tertidur, dan hanya bergerak dari tempat duduknya untuk memerintahkan prajurit yang berjaga di depan pintu tendanya untuk membawakan air panas pengganti saat air di baskom miliknya mendingin.

Dengan telaten Sasuke mengelap keringat di dahi Naruto, lalu mengelap tubuh bagian atas wanita itu dengan lap di tangannya. Sesuai dengan prediksi Shikamaru sebelumnya, Naruto pasti demam malam ini. Shikamaru bahkan sudah menyiapkan ramuan untuk berjaga-jaga jika prediksinya itu benar terjadi. Dengan hati-hati Sasuke memasukkan ramuan yang berupa cairan itu ke dalam mulut istrinya, memastikan agar semua ramuan di dalam mangkik itu habis takbersisa.

"Ibunda…?!"

Sasuke menoleh, menajamkan pendengarannya. Naruto memanggil ibunya?

"Ibunda…?!"

Benar. Naruto mengigau memanggil ibunya. Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya, menghapus air mata yang keluar dari sudut mata istrinya yang tengah terpejam.

"Jangan meninggalkan aku. Kumohon…!" rintih Naruto dalam ketidaksadarannya. "Jangan pergi!" ia terus mengigau. Terkadang terdengar sangat jelas, terkadang terdengar samar. "Tolong bawa aku pergi!" katanya membuat Sasuke tersentak dan tanpa sadar ia menggoyangkan tubuh istrinya.

"Tidak boleh! Kau tidak boleh ikut pergi dengan ibumu!" titahnya mutlak. "Bangun Naruto! Aku memerintahkanmu untuk bangun!" Sasuke merengkuh tubuh Naruto, membawanya ke dalam pelukannya. "Kau tidak boleh pergi. Apa kau dengar?!"

Naruto melenguh, sedikit demi sedikit ia membuka kedua matanya yang terasa berat. Dadanya sedikit sesak merasakan pelukan erat suaminya, punggungnya yang dibalut oleh kain kasa kembali berdenyut sakit karena Sasuke tanpa sengaja menekannya terlalu kuat. "Sakit…" keluhnya pelan, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Sasuke.

Dengan cepat Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, lalu meraup wajah pucat istrinya dengan kedua belah tangannya. "Kau sudah sadar," ujarnya penuh syukur. Sasuke bahkan tidak merasa canggung saat menciumi wajah istrinya bertubi-tubi.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto kini mulai menggeliat, mencoba melepaskan diri dari Sasuke. "Ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya lagi, terdengar mengantuk. "Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini."

"Kukira kau akan mati."

Naruto mendengus, lalu menguap, mencoba untuk mengusir kantuk yang menggantung di kedua kelopak matanya. "Kau berharap aku mati?" ia balik bertanya dengan sebuah dengusan kasar setelahnya. "Sayangnya kau harus memupus harapanmu itu, karena aku berencana untuk berumur panjang," tambahnya dengan senyum tipis, lalu dengan gerakan pelan ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang suaminya. "Maaf aku sudah membuatmu khawatir," katanya lirih. Naruto kembali menguap, mendengarkan irama detak jantung suaminya membuatnya merasa nyaman dan mengantuk. "Aku membayangkan jika kau terus memakiku saat aku pergi ke dalam hutan itu."

Hening.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab?" Naruto kembali bertanya saat Sasuke tidak kunjung menjawabnya. "Apa kau masih marah padaku?" tanyanya lagi. "Aku, kan sudah meminta maaf," rayunya manja. "Siluman-siluman sialan itu menyerangku dengan membabi-buta," katanya kemudian. "Hei, Sasuke, apa menurutmu dagingku terasa manis?"

Sasuke memicingkan mata. "Mana aku tahu," desisnya kasar.

Naruto menghela napas. "Mereka menginginkan dagingku," katanya bergidik ngeri. "Ah, benar juga, dari ketiga siluman itu aku hanya mengenali siluman ular dan siluman rubah. Aku belum pernah bertemu dengan siluman laba-laba sebelumnya, tapi dia menyerangku, seolah-olah dia mengenalku. Apa menurutmu dulu dia sempat mengintaiku saat aku pertama kali masuk ke dalam hutan itu?" tanyanya sungguh-sungguh. Kedua bola matanya membulat, rasa kantuknya kini menguap hilang. "Katakan sesuatu!" rajuknya saat Sasuke membuang muka.

"Mungkin lebih baik jika aku membakar habis hutan sialan itu," ujar Sasuke setelah terdiam lama. "Berani sekali siluman-siluman itu melukaimu!" tambahnya dengan gigi gemertuk.

Naruto mengerjap lucu. "Kau pasti bercanda." Namun yang didapatinya hanya tatapan serta ekspresi serius suaminya. "Jangan melakukan hal itu!" kata Naruto kemudian. "Hutan Kematian memang tempat terkutuk, tapi juga terbekati karena feniks juga tinggal di dalamnya."

"Mitos," balas Sasuke dingin.

Naruto berdecak, duduk bersila lalu menampar keras tangan kanan suaminya. "Setelah melihat tanda yang kumiliki kau masih menganggap keberadaan feniks sebagai mitos?"

Hening.

"Jika feniks hanya mitos, maka siluman-siluman itu juga mitos. Lalu siapa yang melukaiku?"

"Berhenti bicara!" kata Sasuke kemudian dengan nada tegas. Sungguh dia tidak mau mendengarkan apapun dari mulut Naruto saat ini, terlebih mengenai _kegilaan _istrinya saat berada di dalam hutan itu. "Sekarang kau harus tidur tapi kau harus kembali bangun besok pagi. Mengerti?"

Naruto menekuk keningnya dalam, bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke, namun senyumannya kembali merekah setelahnya. "Hm… tentu saja aku akan bangun besok pagi jika Dewa Langit menghendakinya."

"Jangan banyak bicara lagi. Cepat tidur!" perintah Sasuke sembari mengecup pucuk kepala istrinya lembut, mengantarnya menuju alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Sesuai dengan perintah Kurama, Kakashi segera bergerak untuk mengawasi gerak-gerik Ayame. Dia hanya memerlukan waktu yang pas untuk menangkap basah wanita itu beserta barang buktinya. Dan hari ini merupakan malam kedua bagi Kakashi untuk mengintai gerak-gerik Ayame setelah peristiwa yang nyaris merengut nyawa Gaara serta beberapa korban lainnya.

Malam pun semakin larut. Awan gelap yang menggantung di langit Suna membuat suasana malam ini menjadi semakin pekat, dan tak lama hujan pun turun membasahi tanah Kerajaan Suna yang kering.

Dalam dinginnya malam serta pekatnya malam Kakashi bersembunyi, sementara matanya menatap nyalang sebuah tenda yang berdiri dua puluh meter dari tempatnya bersembunyi saat ini. Jika Ayame ingin menghilangkan jejak, seharusnya saat ini menjadi waktu yang pas untuknya beraksi, dan apa yang dinantikannya pun tidak perlu menunggu waktu yang lebih lama.

Pintu tenda yang terbuat dari kain tebal itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok Ayame yang berdiri di depan pintu tendanya untuk beberapa waktu. Wanita itu seperti mengamati keadaan di sekitarnya sebelum akhirnya berjalan dengan langkah cepat menuju arah sungai.

Dengan hati-hati Ayame berjalan, ia menegakkan kepala saat berpapasan dengan beberapa prajurit jaga dan mengatakan jika ia harus bertugas menjaga pasien malam ini. Tanpa menaruh curiga prajurit-prajurit itu pun berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Ayame yang kembali berjalan menuju tenda pasien sebelum akhirnya berbelok menuju arah sungai.

Hujan malam ini sangat lebat. Air sungai yang meluap akan membantunya mengurai racun aconite yang akan dibuangnya ke sungai. Pikiran Ayame sudah buntu, sama sekali tidak mampu untuk berpikir, mencari alternatif tempat lain untuk melenyapkan barang bukti yang masih berada di tangannya. "Aku harus melenyapkan barang bukti ini sesegera mungkin," katanya setengah berbisik. Sesekali ia melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan tidak ada satu orang pun yang mengikutinya saat ini.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, Tabib Ayame?"

Suara tenang yang berasal dari belakang punggungnya membuat tubuh Ayame membeku seketika. Botol aconite di tangannya terlepas, menggelinding pelan di atas tanah yang basah oleh air hujan. Dalam pengamatan jeli Kakashi terlihat betul jika wanita itu panik. "Apa ini?" tanya Kakashi lagi saat botol di atas tanah itu berada di tangannya. "Kenapa Anda terlihat sangat panik?"

Ayame menelan air liurnya dengan susah payah. Tubuhnya menggigil, bukan karena rasa dingin oleh udara malam dan air hujan yang turun semakin deras, namun oleh ketakutan karena bayangan kematian yang membayangi kedua adiknya jika rencananya ini sampai gagal. "Saya…saya hanya ingin menghirup udara segar," jawabnya tanpa berpikir.

Satu alis Kakashi terangkat. "Botol apa ini?" tanyanya lagi, mengabaikan jawaban Ayame sebelumnya.

"Itu hanya obat pencuci perut," jawab Ayame dengan nada sedikit lebih tenang, walau kilat takut itu masih membayang di kedua matanya.

"Benarkah?" Kakashi balik bertanya, terdengar tidak yakin. Pria itu membuka tutup botol, lalu menyodorkannya tepat di depan wajah Ayame. "Buktikan!"

Mulut Ayame terasa kering. Kakashi jelas tidak mempercayai ucapannya. Dengan berat hati ia menerima botol keramik berukuran kecil itu dari tangan Kakashi, lalu dengan tangan bergetar ia membawa mulut botol ke bibirnya.

"Tunggu apalagi?" Kakashi mengatakannya dengan tenang, namun membuat tangan Ayame semakin gemetar karenanya. "Kenapa kau terlihat ketakutan?" tambahnya dengan suara menusuk. Kakashi maju satu langkah, "Ah mungkinkah kau tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

Ayame menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat. Reaksi racun ini akan bekerja dalam waktu paling cepat satu jam. Dalam kurun waktu itu dia hanya perlu mengambil sedikit penawar yang telah dibuat oleh Terumi dan Shikamaru dari akar aconite biru yang berhasil ditemukan oleh Naruto. Dia akan baik-baik saja, yang terpenting saat ini adalah menghilangkan kecurigaan Kakashi terhadapnya.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali Ayame segera menelan sedikit dari isi botol itu. Lalu terbatuk pelan saat merasakan pahit yang tertinggal di lidahnya. Ia mendongakkan kepala, menatap Kakashi dengan keberanian yang tersisa. "Sekarang apa Anda mempercayai ucapan saya?"

Kakashi mengangkat sebelah bahunya, sementara tangannya mengambil botol yang masih berada di tangan Ayame, menutupnya kembali sebelum menyimpannya di balik _haifu_-nya yang sudah basah kuyup. "Kusarankan kau kembali ke tendamu. Hujan semakin merapat, dan kurasa sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untukmu mencari udara segar," katanya tenang.

"Saya harus berjaga malam ini."

"Dalam kondisi basah kuyup seperti ini?" ujar Kakashi. "Tidak. Aku memerintahkanmu untuk kembali ke tenda dan istirahat."

Ayame mengerjapkan mata. Percuma menentang Kakashi, pikirnya. Pria yang menjadi tangan kanan Kurama itu akan semakin mencurigainya jika ia tetap bersikeras untuk berjaga dalam kondisi basah kuyup malam ini. "Kalau begitu saya undur diri, Jendral!" katanya penuh penghormatan sebelum berjalan pergi menuju ke tendanya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di Kerajaan Konoha, sang Kaisar duduk di atas tahtanya malam ini. Punggungnya tegak, terlihat kaku dan tegang secara bersamaan, sementara tangan kirinya meremat laporan mengenai keadaan di Rouran yang telah selesai dibacanya, sementara tangan kanannya sedikit gemetar saat membuka sebuah lukisan yang menggambarkan seorang wanita muda. "Namanya Naruto?" Minato bertanya, tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari lukisan yang tengah ditatapnya saat ini.

Iwashi masih menudukkan kepala saat menjawab, "Lapor Yang Mulia, wanita yang ada dalam lukisan itu benar bernama Naruto. Dia mendapatkan gelar dari Kaisar Ame setelah berjasa menyelamatkan nyawa kaisar saat penyerangan berdarah beberapa tahun yang lalu di Gurun Suna."

Minato mengernyit. "Apa rupanya memang secantik ini?"

Iwashi tertegun untuk sesaat, sedikit meragu saat lidahnya hendak mengucapkan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. "Mata-mata hamba pernah melihatnya saat puteri berada di dalam lingkungan Istana Kerajaan Ame."

"Lalu?"

Iwashi menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam. "Ampuni hamba Yang Mulia, mungkin pendapat mata-mata hamba mengenai sang puteri akan terdengar terlalu berlebihan."

Satu alis Minato terangkat, "Katakan dengan jelas!" perintahnya.

"Mata-mata itu menggambarkan kecantikan Puteri Naruto seperti dalam puisi lama—_gambaran untuk putri dari Toko Keluarga Qu_*."

_Rambut berombaknya diatur seperti sayap jangkrik,_

_Alis matanya yang dicat lembut bagaikan warna bebukitan musim semi,_

_Bibirnya merah bagai buah ceri,_

_Kedua baris giginya putih bagai kumala,_

_Kakinya yang cantik bagaikan busur kecil,_

_Suaranya merdu bagaikan kicauan kepodang.**_

"Secantik itu?" gumam Minato sembari menatap kembali lukisan di tangan kanannya. "Kenapa informasi penting ini baru aku dengar sekarang?" tanyanya terdengar marah. "Bagaimana bisa kalian teledor tidak melaporkan hal ini padaku?"

"Mohon ampun, Yang Mulia!" Iwashi langsung bersujud, membuat kaisarnya marah merupakan sesuatu hal yang tidak terampuni. "Informasi mengenai Puteri Naruto memang sangat sedikit. Masalah asal usulnya tidak pernah dibahas di dalam kalangan istana. Mata-mata hanya mengetahui jika Puteri Naruto merupakan istri sah dari Pangeran Sasuke—menantu kesayangan Kaisar Ame. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang berani mengungkit asal usul sang puteri, bahkan dayang yang terkenal sebagai sumber berita pun tidak berani menggosipkan masalah ini. Selain itu, Kaisar Ame pun sangat membatasi pergerakan puteri, beliau mengurungnya di dalam Istana Ame."

"Lima tahun dan aku baru mengetahui mengenai hal ini?" Minato terdengar sangat kecewa. Tangan kirinya meremat kertas di tangannya semakin keras. "Gadis ini sangat mirip dengan putriku," kata Minato setelah terdiam lama. "Apa rambut hitamnya itu—asli?" tanyanya kemudian.

Iwashi mengangkat tubuhnya, setelah tadi bersujud. "Dari pengamatan mata-mata—rambut hitam Puteri Naruto memang asli, Yang Mulia. Sama sekali tidak terlihat diwarna."

"Dan sekarang dia bertugas bersama suaminya di perbatasan Suna dan Rouran?"

"Benar, Yang Mulia," jawab Iwashi. "Puteri bahkan menawarkan diri mencari penawar racun untuk Pangeran Gaara, dia masuk ke dalam Hutan Kematian seorang diri."

"Apa dia berhasil keluar?" Minato kembali bertanya dengan nada senormal mungkin. Entah kenapa perasaannya mendadak cemas saat mendengar laporan yang sama sekali tidak ingin didengarnya ini.

"Lapor, Yang Mulia. Puteri berhasil keluar dalam keadaan hidup, namun dia terluka cukup parah di punggungnya."

Minato terperanjat, bangkit dari tahtanya. Dengan tergesa dia menuruni satu persatu anak tangga menuju lantai dimana Iwashi berlutut menghadapnya. "Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Apa kau sudah mengetahui berita terbaru tentangnya?"

"Ampun, Yang Mulia. Laporan terbaru belum hamba terima."

"Lalu, apa mereka sudah mengetahui siapa dalang dibalik usaha pembunuhan Pangeran Gaara?"

"Jendral Kakashi tengah menyelidiki hal ini secara pribadi, Yang Mulia," jawab Iwashi. "Jendral Kakashi menyimpulkan jika tujuan pembunuhan ini sebenarnya bukan Pangeran Gaara."

"Salah sasaran?" Minato bertanya dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Benar, Yang Mulia."

Keheningan yang mencekam kembali menguasai balairung setelahnya. Ekspresi Minato mengeras. Perkiraannya ternyata tidak meleset, Mukade pasti tengah merencanakan sesuatu untuk mencelakai putranya. Entah kenapa dia sangat yakin akan hal itu. Mukade pasti melakukan hal ini untuk mengadu domba antara Ame dan Konoha. Tua Bangka itu pasti berharap Minato menuduh Ame sebagai dalang dalam upaya pembunuhan Kurama.

Aku harus membereskan masalah ini dengan tanganku sendiri, pikirnya mutlak.

"Kasim?!" teriak Minato kencang, memanggil kasim kepercayaannya yang segera datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

"Hamba datang menghadap!" ucap kasim tua sembari ber_-kowtow._

"Panggil Danzo ke istana!" titah Minato tegas. "Selain kau, Iwashi serta Danzo, seorangpun tidak boleh ada yang tahu jika aku memanggil Danzou untuk menghadap malam ini. Mengerti?"

"Hamba mengerti, Yang Mulia!" jawab kasim tua itu sebelum berjalan mundur untuk melaksanakan perintah.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari Naruto berada di dalam tenda Sasuke. Dengan tegas pria itu memerintahkannya untuk tetap tinggal di dalam tenda hingga luka di punggungnya sembuh sepenuhnya. Sebuah helaan napas kembali terdengar untuk kesekian kalinya, dan pada akhirnya ia tersenyum lebar, menjaili Sasuke rasanya akan sangat menyenangkan saat ini. Naruto bahkan sudah bisa membayangkan mimik wajah suaminya saat melihatnya keluar dari tenda.

Dengan hati-hati wanita itu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, bergerak sesedikit mungkin agar luka di punggungnya tidak kembali berdenyut sakit. Ia meraih _hanfu _luarnya yang berwarna putih bersih, merapikan sedikit tatanan rambutnya lalu berjalan pelan menuju pintu tenda. Naruto berpenampilan seorang wanita saat ini, untuk apa dia menyembunyikan jati dirinya jika pada kenyataannya semua orang di dalam barak ini sudah mengetahui status serta jenis kelaminnya. Tidak ada yang perlu disembunyikan lagi, pikirnya.

"Tuan Puteri, Anda tidak boleh keluar dari dalam tenda!" dua orang prajurit yang berjaga tepat di depan tendanya membungkuk, menghentikan langkahnya. Ada nada takut yang tersirat dalam suara prajurit itu saat melihat Naruto keluar dari dalam tenda milik Sasuke.

Naruto mengayunkan tangan kanannya dengan anggun, memberi isyarat pada kedua prajurit itu untuk berdiri. "Aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar. Hanya ke tenda Pangeran Kurama, suamiku pasti berada di sana bukan? Aku ingin mencari Pangeran Keempat."

Kedua prajurit itu saling melempar tatapan, lalu salah satu diantaranya kembali berkata, "Tuan Puteri sudilah kembali masuk ke dalam tenda, ijinkan hamba yang mencari Pangeran Keempat untuk menemui hamba."

"Tidak perlu." Naruto bersikeras. "Aku bisa mencarinya sendiri. Apa kalian tidak bisa melihat jika aku sudah baik-baik saja?"

"Mohon Tuan Puteri kembali ke dalam tenda!" pinta kedua prajurit itu bersamaan. Keduanya berlutut, dengan kepala menunduk. "Pangeran Sasuke akan menghukum kami jika kami mengijinkan Anda pergi."

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya. Tentu saja, pikirnya. Suaminya tersayang pasti akan menjatuhkan hukuman pada kedua prajurit malang itu. Naruto mengubah strategi. Dia mungkin tidak akan pergi dari tenda ini, tapi dia akan mencari tahu apa saja yang terjadi di barak selama dia berada di dalam tenda. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan pergi," katanya terdengar merdu.

"Semoga Tuan Puteri panjang umur!" ucap kedua prajurit itu sebagai rasa terima kasih.

"Jangan senang dulu!" timpal Naruto cepat. "Sebagai balasannya kalian harus menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dariku."

Kedua prajurit itu kembali bertukar pandang, lalu kembali menunduk dalam, tidak mampu untuk menjawab.

"Pertanyaanku tidak sulit," kata Naruto sembari mengibaskan tangan kanannya di depan wajah cantiknya yang masih terlihat sedikit pucat. "Apa sudah ada kabar terbaru mengenai pelaku percobaan pembunuhan pada Pangeran Gaara?"

Hening.

"Jawab!" perintah Naruto menekan kekesalannya karena kedua prajurit itu memilih untuk menutup mulut rapat. "Jawab atau aku akan menebas kepala kalian!" katanya terdengar serius, walau itu dilakukannya hanya untuk menakuti kedua prajurit itu. "Jadi?"

Prajurit itu menelan kering sebelum menjawab dengan suara bergetar. "Pelakunya sudah tertangkap, Puteri."

"Tabib Wu?"

"Bukan," jawab salah satu prajurit itu cepat. "Tabib Wu bukan pelaku sebenarnya."

"Lalu siapa?" tanya Naruto lagi menyelidik.

"Pelakunya Ayame."

Tubuh Naruto membeku, kakinya seolah terpaku, mendengar jawaban mengejutkan dari mulut prajurit itu. Bagaimana bisa Ayame pelakunya? Ini tidak mungkin. Pasti ada kesalahan, pikirnya. "Dimana suamiku?" tanyanya kemudian. Kedua prajurit itu tidak menjawab, keduanya tertunduk dalam mendengar perubahan nada bicara tuannya, sementara Naruto terlihat bingung dan syok. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah untuk membuktikan kebenaran ucapan prajurit tadi. Benarkah Ayame yang bertanggung jawab pada insiden yang menimpa Gaara? Ia berlari cepat, mengabaikan protes kedua prajurit di belakangnya. Dia harus memastikan sesuatu. Harus.

.

.

.

"Kurasa sebaiknya istrimu diberi tahu mengenai hal ini, Pangeran Sasuke." Kurama berucap serius. Keempatnya tengah berada di dalam tenda milik Kurama sore ini. "Dan kapan aku bisa melihatnya? Kenapa kau melarang kami untuk melihat kondisinya?" Kurama sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Sudah tiga hari dia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Naruto karena Sasuke melarang siapapun untuk masuk ke dalam tendanya. Naruto butuh istirahat yang cukup, kilahnya pada Kurama, Itachi, Temari maupun Gaara yang memohon bertemu untuk mengucapkan terima kasih.

Sasuke menuangkan teh hijau ke dalam cangkir keramik polosnya, lalu menyesapnya pelan, sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kurama, "Besok kalian boleh melihatnya. Kondisinya sudah membaik. Aku hanya tidak mau istirahatnya terganggu hanya karena kalian," katanya dengan nada datar yang menjengkelkan.

Itachi menatap adiknya lurus, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dia tidak menyangka jika sikap posesif Sasuke terhadap Naruto akan sebesar ini. Kepalanya sudah terasa sangat pusing menghadapi kenyataan Naruto menginap di dalam tenda yang sama dengan Sasuke. Setiap malam tidurnya gelisah, memikirkan bagaimana jika adiknya itu tidak bisa menahan hasratnya? Dan sekarang Itachi harus dipusingkan oleh sikap Kurama yang selalu melampiaskan kekesalannya karena tidak bisa bertemu dengan Naruto padanya? Hei, bukan salah Itachi jika Sasuke tidak mengijinkan siapapun untuk bertemu dengan Naruto. Itu hak Sasuke sebagai seorang suami.

"Kau melakukan itu hanya untuk memonopoli adikku," desis Kurama dengan dagu terangkat. Dia memicingkan kedua matanya, semakin terganggu saat Sasuke menarik sudut mulutnya, balas menatapnya dengan tatapan mencemooh. "Adikku sedang sakit, dan kau masih berani menyentuhnya?"

Suasana di dalam tenda nyaman itu kembali memanas. Bahkan bagi Kakashi terasa lebih panas dibandingkan udara panas di luar tenda. Kakashi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Apapun yang menyangkut Naruto pasti berakhir dengan perang dingin antara Kurama dan Sasuke. Hal itu membuat Kakashi tersenyum di dalam hati, setidaknya Kurama terlihat lebih manusiawi saat ini. Ia sempat merasa cemas melihat kondisi psikis Kurama setelah berita mengenai kematian Kushina dan Naruto, pangerannya itu terlihat tidak memiliki tujuan hidup, dan menjalani hidupnya hanya karena Dewa Langit masih memberinya waktu untuk bernapas dan hidup. "Maafkan hamba, Pangeran Kurama." Kakashi berdeham pelan, mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatian semua orang di dalam ruangan itu kepadanya. "Bukankah saat ini kita harus fokus mengorek informasi dari Ayame. Seperti yang kita kira sebelumnya, Ayame berniat untuk mengadu domba antara Konoha dan Ame. Ini sesuatu yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh."

"Bunuh dia, jangan sampai jawaban dari mulutnya terdengar oleh pihak lain selain kita," balas Kurama dengan santainya. "Bukankah kau menugaskan Hyuuga Neji dan ketiga serigala milik Naruto untuk berjaga di sekitar tenda milik Ayame?" Kurama melempar tatapannya pada Itachi.

Itachi mengangguk dan menjawab, "Selain kita berempat, Neji dan Shikamaru, tidak ada orang lain lagi yang mengetahui mengenai hal ini. Perang besar bisa terjadi jika salah satu pihak dari Konoha maupun Ame termakan tipu muslihat wanita busuk itu. Shikamaru berusaha agar Temari maupun pihak Suna tidak mendengar pengakuan yang disampaikan oleh Ayame. Kita cukup beruntung karena Temari disibukkan mengurus Gaara hingga penyelidikkan ini dilimpahkan pada kita."

"Lalu, bagaimana cara kita menyingkirkannya?" tanya Kurama lagi. "Jangan lupa, Suna juga menginginkan kepala Ayame. Bagaimanapun wanita itu hampir saja membunuh putra mahkota mereka, apapun alasannya."

"Yang menjadi pertanyaanku, siapa sebenarnya yang diincar oleh Ayame?" Sasuke menimpali. Ia meletakkan cangkir tehnya di atas meja, dan kembali bicara dengan nada jijik, "dia bahkan menipu Naruto untuk memuluskan niat jahatnya. Dia harus dihukum atas kekurangajarannya itu."

"Jadi, Ayame yang melakukannya?"

Keempat pria itu menoleh ke belakang. Terkejut melihat sosok Naruto yang berdiri di depan pintu tenda. Naruto pasti melarang penjaga di depan tenda untuk mengumumkan kedatangannya. Sialan! Pikir keempatnya kompak.

Sasuke berdiri, bergerak dengan langkah panjang menuju Naruto. "Kenapa kau berada di sini?" tanyanya mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sungguh, dia sama sekali tidak suka melihat ekspresi terluka istrinya saat ini.

Naruto bergeming, mendongak untuk menatap lurus wajah suaminya yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. "Jawab. Apa benar Ayame yang melakukannya?"

"Sebaiknya kau kembali ke tendamu. Wajahmu masih terlihat pucat." Kali ini Kurama yang bicara, berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatian adiknya, namun gagal. Naruto kini menatapnya lurus, meminta penjelasan.

"Katakan Pangeran Kurama, apa benar Ayame yang melakukannya?" tanyanya lagi dengan ekspresi gelap. Kedua tangan wanita itu terkepal erat, menahan bermaca-macam emosi yang kini menguasai hatinya.

Keempat pria di dalam tenda itu tidak mampu untuk menjawab. Mereka tahu betul bagaimana Naruto menyayangi Ayame. Mengatakan kebenarannya hanya akan membuat Naruto semakin terluka. "Jika benar Ayame yang melakukannya apa yang akan kaulakukan?" Itachi membuka mulut. Melihat ekspresi terluka Naruto membuatnya mengumpat di dalam hati. Tidak seharusnya ia mengatakan hal itu, namun Itachi menegaskan jika ia harus membuat Naruto sadar jika hal ini diluar kehendaknya. "Bukan salahmu jika ternyata Ayame yang bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi. Kau tidak tahu jika dia—"

"Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu jika Ayame pelakunya?" potong Naruto cepat. Dia menatap satu per satu wajah keempat pria yang dikenalnya, meminta penjelasan.

Kakashi maju selangkah, lalu menundukkan kepala, memberi hormat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan sikap tenang. "Saya mengawasi gerak-geriknya selama dua hari, hingga akhirnya saya memergokinya saat hendak membuang racun aconite ke sungai kemarin malam. Saya memaksanya untuk meminum ramuan di tangannya yang menurutnya hanya obat pencuci perut." Kakashi terdiam sejenak untuk mengambi napas sebelum kembali bicara, "Ayame meminum ramuan itu, dan satu jam kemudian dia mengalami gejala yang sama seperti Pangeran Gaara."

"Bisa saja dia mengambil obat yang salah dan tidak sengaja mengambil aconite yang sengaja disimpan pelaku sebenarnya."

Kurama menggelengkan kepala pelan, mematahkan teori Naruto. "Kami juga memergokinya saat mencari penawar racun di dalam tenda tabib. Kami menangkapnya atas dasar yang jelas. Sekarang kau mengerti?"

Naruto terdiam. Terlalu syok, marah dan bingung untuk menjawab. Matamya melirik ke arah Sasuke yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. "Apa kalian sudah menginterogasinya?" tanyanya kemudian setelah keberaniannya terkumpul.

"Kami sudah menginterogasinya," jawab Sasuke pendek. "Sekarang sebaiknya kau kembali ke tendamu, atau aku akan menghukum prajurit penjaga karena mengijinkanmu keluar tanpa ijinku!" ancamnya.

Naruto bergeming. Tubuhnya kaku saat Sasuke mengamit tangannya untuk menuntunnya kembali ke tenda mereka. "Dimana Ayame ditahan?" ia bertanya serak. "Dimana Ayame ditahan?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada satu oktaf lebih tinggi. Dadanya naik-turun, matanya menatap nyalang karena amarah yang mulai menguasai dirinya, ia bahkan tidak sadar saat seulas rambut hitamnya memudar, berubah warna menjadi kuning saat ini. "Sesuai dengan janjiku—aku sendiri yang akan membunuhnya jika dia berniat buruk."

Suasana di dalam tenda itu kembali terasa berat. Keempatnya terlihat bingung, bagaimana caranya agar mereka bisa menghibur Naruto. Ketiga pria itu terlalu fokus pada perasaan Naruto, tanpa menyadari jika ada sesuatu yang _janggal _terjadi pada Naruto, namun perubahan kecil itu tidak luput dari pengamatan salah satu diantara keempat pria itu.

"Kau tidak harus melakukannya, Naruto." Sasuke berkata tenang, mencoba untuk mencairkan ketegangan yang merayap di dalam ruangan itu. "Bukan salahmu jika Ayame memiliki niat buruk."

Naruto mengeraskan rahangnya, kedua telapak tangannya terkepal semakin erat, sama sekali tidak bisa menerima penjelasan yang diberikan oleh suaminya. Dia bisa mengambil kesimpulan dengan jelas jika keempatnya tengah menjaga perasaannya saat ini, dan hal itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik. "Tidak bisa," ujarnya bersikeras. "Janji tetaplah janji, Pangeran Sasuke. Aku sudah berjanji padamu, dan aku akan memenuhinya. Jika kalian menginginkan kematian Ayame, maka dia harus mati di tanganku," katanya dingin sebelum berbalik pergi untuk mencari keberadaan Ayame.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Keterangan :**

*** &amp; ** Dicuplik dari Kumpulan Kisah Klasik Dinasti Ming hal. 166 **

**Hai… saya datang lagi. Makasih yah untuk review yang masuk dichap sebelumnya. Nimbus 2K. #NangisHaru**

**Makasih juga untuk yang mau berbaik hati memberi tahu typo(s) yang nyempil kaya upil. Hehehe! #PelukErat.**

**Sedangkan untuk yang minta update kilat, maaf pisan nggak bisa saya kabulkan. Saya menulis saat waktu luang saja soalnya. Lalu mengenai fic lain yang belum dilanjut, akan saya lanjutkan selama masih ada umur. ^^**

**Dan sebelum menutup chap ini saya mau bewara nih, boleh dong! #Maksa XD**

**Dalam rangka melestarikan kapal anti karam, kami : FrauFraulein, FuyutsukiHikari, InezIssilac, dan TazCaca, kembali lagi dengan membawa event kompetisi fic untuk pecinta pair SasuNaru dan SasuFemNaru, yaitu : Edupad Goes to Broadway.**

**Event ini terbuka untuk umum, tidak hanya untuk anggota Edupad saja. Dan seperti kompetisi fic biasa lainnya; buatlah ff dengan pair SasuNaru or SasuFemNaru dengan tema yg telah panitia siapkan, yaitu: broadway. Sub tema juga sudah panitia siapkan, silahkan dipilih salah satunya, lebih lengkapnya bisa dibaca sendiri di fanspage FB dengan alamat : **** educationwattpad**

**Kemudian, peserta diharuskan me-upload secara bersama2 di wattpad dan ffn pd tgl 10 oktober. Setelah di upload. Link nya silahkan dimasukan ke fans page edupad.****:)****  
Untuk ff sendiri, kami hanya memperbolehkan dibuatnya 1 ff sn dan/atau 1 ff sfn. Jd maksimal 2, dengan kategori pairing sn dan sfn di ff tersebut.**

**Nah, sekarang bagaimana kalau kita intip hadiahnya?**

**A. Hadiah Untuk Juara Pairing SasuNaru**

**Juara 1: Doujin SasuNaru + Gantungan kunci SasuNaru+ Pulsa 100.000**

**Juara 2: Doujin SasuNaru + Gantungan kunci Sasuke + Pulsa 50.000**

**(Ket: Doujin serta gantungan kunci merupakan asli berasal dari Jepang. Kemudian, juara 1 berhak memilih doujin yang diinginkan).**

**B. Hadiah untuk Juara Pairing SasuFemNaru**

**Juara 1: Pulsa Rp. 200.000 + Sandisk dual usb 16gb + mug lucu**

**Juara 2: Pulsa Rp. 100.000 + Sandisk dual usb 16gb + mug lucu**

**C. Hadiah untuk Juara Ter-favorite**

**Penyelenggara akan menyediakan Nendo karakter-karakter favorite kita bagi fanfiction yang di-favorite-kan oleh juri penilai.**

**(Cat: Untuk kategori Juara favorite, baik SasufemNaru maupun SasuNaru tidaklah dipisahkan. SasufemNaru dan SasuNaru dijadikan satu kesatuan dalam kategori C).**

**D. Hadiah untuk Juara review terbaik *****

**Hadiah untuk review terbaik masihlah di dalam proses.**

**(***Untuk review terbaik, akan diberikan lebih lambat dari kedua kategori lainnya, berhubung hadiah tersebut akan diberikan setelah para peserta meng-upload cerita mereka, kemudian terdapat reader yang me-review mereka).**

**Ayo ikutan… kita lestarikan kapal anti karam kita. Jika ada pertanyaan boleh kirim PM ke akun saya (ffn), atau ketik di wall saya (watty), atau post pertanyaannya di fanspage yang telah saya cantumkan di atas, panitia akan dengan senang hati menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan teman-teman sekalian. ^^**

**Ok, deh sekian bewaranya dan sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya! ((;**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	20. Chapter 19

**Selamat membaca!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Tragedy, hurt/comfort, fantasy**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian ataupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya! Yang tetep bandel saya kutuk ngejomblo seumur hidup!**

**Golden Cage**

**Chapter 19 : Kepingan Hati**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Udara di dalam balairung Istana Ame terasa lebih berat saat ini. Dua baris pejabat, menteri serta kasim-kasim kepercayaan kaisar hanya bisa berdiri kaku, kedua kaki mereka seolah terpaku di tempat mereka berdiri saat ini. Lidah mereka kelu, mulut mereka terkunci rapat, sama sekali tidak bisa mengatakan sesuatu untuk meredakan kemarahan sang kaisar.

Kemarahan sang kaisar bermula dari laporan yang diterimanya dari prajurit suruhan Itachi yang diterimanya beberapa saat yang lalu. Dengan jelas dan panjang lebar Itachi melaporkan semua kejadian yang terjadi di perbatasan tempatnya bertugas saat ini. Wajahnya mengetat, rahangnya mengeras sementara tatapan datarnya berubah tajam saat ia selesai membaca semua isi laporan. "Bagaimana bisa mereka mengijinkan Naruto masuk ke dalam Hutan Kematian seorang diri?" raungnya murka, membuat pejabat di dalam balairung itu tertunduk dalam dan bergetar takut. "Aku menitipkan keselamatan menantuku pada Itachi dan Sasuke, tapi keduanya sama sekali tidak bisa menjaga amanatku?!" katanya lagi dengan nada rendah tertahan.

Ruangan bernuansa emas dan merah terang itu kembali hening untuk waktu yang tidak singkat, menyisakan ketegangan yang menggantung.

Fugaku menarik napas panjang. "Hiashi?!" panggilnya pada akhirnya dengan nada suara yang lebih terkendali. "Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya untuk meminta pendapat perdana menteri kepercayaannya. "Barak itu ternyata sama sekali tidak aman. Seorang pembunuh bayaran bahkan berhasil menyusup masuk dan nyaris membunuh Pangeran Gaara. Bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi di bawah _hidung_ empat pangeran yang memiliki kemampuan serta kekuatan militer besar?" dengusnya tidak percaya. "Mereka masih sangat lemah mengenai hal ini," tambahnya terdengar marah dan kesal secara bersamaan.

Fugaku terdiam sejenak, memejamkan mata untuk mengambil napas panjang. Pikirannya kembali tertuju pada menantunya "Naruto—menantuku itu selalu memikirkan orang lain daripada keselamatan dirinya sendiri," ujarnya dengan helaan napas panjang dan tidak percaya. Perkatannya terdengar seperti penyesalan daripada bangga.

"Aku selalu berharap jika Naruto sedikit saja memiliki sifat egois dan mementingkan keselamatan dirinya sendiri," akunya jujur membuat beberapa pejabat di dalam ruangan itu berpikiran sama—Naruto memiliki tempat khusus di hati Kaisar Ame. Walau hanya berstatus sebagai menantu, Kaisar Ame jelas memperlakukan wanita muda asing itu seperti putri kandungnya sendiri. "Tidurku tidak akan nyenyak selama dia masih ada di tempat itu." Fugaku menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Permaisuri pun selalu cemas setiap harinya. Bukan hanya karena memikirkan kedua putranya, namun juga memikirkan menantunya. Menurut kalian apa reaksi permaisuri jika dia sampai mendengar mengenai hal ini?"

Ruangan itu semakin sunyi, tidak ada satu orangpun yang berani menjawab bahkan untuk mengangkat wajah pun mereka terlalu takut saat ini.

"Aku juga mengkhawatirkan kesehatan permaisuri jika terus seperti ini," kata Fugaku. "Jadi, menurutmu bagaimana, Hiashi?" tanyanya untuk kedua kalinya.

Hiashi menghaturkan hormat sebelum berkata dengan kerendahan hati, "Mohon ampun Yang Mulia, ada baiknya Anda meminta Putri Naruto untuk pulang. Walau keadaan di perbatasan Rouran dan Suna sedikit membaik, namun tingkat keamanannya semakin memburuk. Hamba mendapat laporan jika prajurit-prajurit penjaga di bawah pimpinan Pangeran Itachi, Pangeran Sasuke serta Pangeran Kurama hampir setiap malam bertarung untuk memukul mundur kelompok perampok gurun, hingga pemberontak anti pemerintahan Raja Rouran yang tidak segan menyerang barak para pangeran untuk merampas persediaan obat-obatan serta bekal makanan."

"Kalau begitu tidak ada jalan lain—aku akan memanggilnya pulang!" kata Fugaku. "Kasim Ni?!" panggilnya kemudian.

Seorang pria tua maju dua langkah, sedikit tergesa hingga bulu merak yang terselip di atas topi kerajaannya bergoyang pelan karenanya. Kasim tua itu membungkuk dalam, menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya lalu mengangkatnya di depan dada sebelum menjawab penuh hormat, "Hamba, Yang Mulia!"

"Panggil Pangeran Kedua dan Pangeran Ketiga untuk datang menghadap. Sekarang juga!"

"Hamba menerima titah!" jawab kasim tua berpakaian biru tua mengkilap itu sebelum mundur teratur, untuk menjalankan perintah.

Tidak memerlukan waktu lama hingga titah itu sampai ke telingan Obito dan Sai sore ini. Keduanya berjalan sangat tergesa karena panggilan mendadak sang kaisar. Mereka hanya bisa menebak-nebak kenapa kaisar memanggil keduanya sore ini, ditambah lagi kasim tua yang ditugaskan memanggil mereka tidak mau membuka mulut untuk mengatakan alasan kaisar memanggik keduanya. "Kali ini ulah apa lagi yang sudah kau lakukan?" Sai mengatakannya dengan nada mencemooh juga heran. Kenapa Obito tidak pernah bosan membuat masalah? Hal yang paling tidak diinginkan Sai adalah membuat ayahandanya marah, dan saat ini dia sama sekali tidak merasa sudah berbuat kesalahan, jadi kenapa juga dia harus ikut dipanggil bersama Obito?

"Kenapa kau selalu berpendapat jika aku berulah?" Obito menyahut dengan nada tajam. "Demi Dewa, aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat ayahanda marah. Setidaknya beberapa minggu ini aku tidak melakukan hal konyol untuk membuatnya marah. Aku sudah berjanji pada Naruto untuk menjaga sikap selama dia pergi."

Sai memutar kedua bola matanya lalu memalingkan muka, jelas tidak percaya. "Aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu jika hal ini ikut menyulitkanku," tegasnya membuat Obito mendesis karena tersinggung.

"Dan tolong ingatkan aku untuk menghajarmu jika apa yang kaupikirkan itu salah!" tutup Obito sebelum keduanya masuk ke dalam balairung istana.

"Pangeran Kedua dan Pangeran Ketiga tiba!" suara nyaring kasim terdengar keras mengumandangkan kedatangan keduanya. Beberapa pejabat yang hadi di dalam ruangan itu menundukkan kepala, memberi jalan bagi keduanya untuk berdiri tepat di depan tahta sang kaisar.

Obito dan Sai ber-_kowtow_, menghaturkan hormat dengan takzim. "Obito datang memenuhi panggilan Yang Mulia. Semoga Ayahanda Kaisar panjang umur!" ucap Obito dengan kepala menunduk rendah.

"Sai datang memenuhi panggilan Yang Mulia. Semoga Ayahanda Kaisar panjang umur!" timpal Sai dengan nada hormat yang sama.

Fugaku mengangkat tangan kanannya, memerintahkan kedua putranya untuk berdiri. "Aku sengaja memanggil kalian untuk tugas penting," katanya dengan suara berwibawa.

Obito dan Sai menghela napas pelan, merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa karena ayah mereka ternyata memanggil keduanya untuk alasan yang sama sekali tidak pernah mereka bayangkan. "Ananda siap menerima titah!" jawab keduanya kompak.

"Aku menugaskan kalian untuk pergi ke perbatasan Suna dan Rouran, dan jemput adik ipar kalian untuk pulang! Kalian memiliki waktu satu hari untuk menyiapkan keberangkatan. Bawa satu kompi prajurit untuk mengawal perjalanan kalian. Aku tidak mau mendengar kasus penyerangan terhadap iring-iringan Kerajaan Ame kembali terulang. Mengerti?!"

"Ananda mengerti!" jawab keduanya kompak.

.

.

.

"Jangan menghalangi jalanku, Pangeran Sasuke!" kedua mata Naruto berkilat marah saat mengatakanya. Saat ini amarah, sakit hati dan kebencian besar sedikit demi sedikit mengotori hati bersihnya, membuatnya lupa dan hanya berpikir untuk menyingkirkan Ayame. Naruto akan memastikan Ayame mendapatkan kematian yang sangat cepat dan tidak menyakitkan. Ia akan memenggal kepala wanita itu dengan pedangnya dalam satu tebasan. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya tidak mengerti saat Sasuke menutupi rambutnya dengan jubah berwarna hitam legam kebesarannya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ekspresinya masih datar seperti biasa. Ia menggenggam tangan istrinya, setengah memaksa ia menarik Naruto untuk berjalan ke arah tendanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" jerit Naruto saat keduanya berasa di dalam tenda. Wanita itu menarik jubah Sasuke yang menutupi rambutnya lalu melemparnya asal ke atas lantai berkarpet tebal. "Jangan menghalangiku!" pekiknya, berusaha untuk melewati tubuh Sasuke yang berdiri waspada dengan ekspresi sulit dibaca.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Alih-alih membuka mulut, pria itu malah menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Naruto lalu dengan sedikit kekuatan ia memaksa istrinya untuk duduk dan menyodorkan sebuah cermin kecil. "Aku tidak peduli dengan penampilanku saat ini," kata Naruto dengan dagu terangkat. Dia salah mengerti, menganggap jika Sasuke tengah protes akan penampilannya sore ini. Untuk apa dia menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai perempuan? Karena siapa jati dirinya yang sebenarnya sudah menjadi rahasia umum di tempat ini.

Sasuke menatapnya tajam, mengambil cermin yang diletakkan Naruto di atas meja lalu memperlihatkan refleksi istrinya pada cermin yang sedikit buram itu.

Naruto terkesiap, kedua bola matanya membulat nyaris tidak mempercayai apa yang sedang dilihatnya saat ini. Dia melihat rambut hitam legamnya dinodai oleh warna keemasan rambut lamanya. Hanya seulas, namun perubahan itu tetap ada dan itu membuatnya panik. Kenapa harus saat ini perubahan itu terjadi? Dan mengapa? Pertanyaan itu berputar di dalam pikirannya.

Ia mengerjapkan mata, mendongakkan kepala menatap lurus ke dalam bola mata legam milik suaminya yang kini menatapnya penuh tanda tanya, walau pria itu tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. "Ke-kenapa rambutku—?" Naruto tercekat, ia kembali melirik ke arah cermin untuk melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di sana. Tangannya bergetar saat menyentuh bagian rambutnya yang berwarna kuning keemasan, persis seperti warna rambut yang dimilikinya saat kecil. "Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya lagi dengan suara seperti cicitan. Naruto mengerjapkan mata, ekspresi bingungnya membuat Sasuke melepas napas yang sedari tadi ditahannya.

"Mungkin hal itu ada hubungannya dengan perasaanmu saat ini," kata Sasuke dengan nada lembut. Dia berbicara dengan nada lunak, berharap hal itu bisa meredakan emosi Naruto yang tidak stabil. Pria itu lalu mendudukkan diri di atas kursi kosong di samping istrinya, lalu menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir keramik dan menyodorkannya pada Naruto yang masih terlihat bingung dan tidak percaya. "Minumlah!" katanya saat Naruto menatapnya dengan ekspresi sendu.

Tangan wanita itu masih bergetar saat ini membawa cangkir tehnya ke mulut, lalu menyesap isi cangkir dengan pelan. "Apa—apa kau tidak ingin tahu kenapa rambutku berubah?" tanyanya kemudian sedikit terbata sementara kepalanya menunduk menekuri cangkir keramik yang digenggamnya di atas pangkuannya.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke dengan nada dalam dan tidak memaksa. "Jika kau tidak ingin menceritakannya sendiri, aku tidak akan bertanya apapun," tambahnya menegaskan.

Naruto menoleh ke arahnya, ekspresinya menyendu. Sungguh ia sama sekali tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang dilakukan oleh suaminya saat ini. Sikap lembut dan pemngertian Sasuke yang seringkali diperlihatkan hanya saat mereka tengah berdua membuat hatinya berteriak jika apa yang dilakukannya saat ini tidak adil. Ia merahasiakan masa lalunya dari suaminya, walau Sasuke tidak pernah lagi memaksanya untuk menceritakan masa lalunya, namun hal itu justru membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah karena bersikap tidak adil pada suaminya itu.

Sebuah lubang besar kini menganga di dalam hatinya. Naruto bingung, antara menceritakan kebenarannya atau tetap diam dan memaksa Sasuke untuk menerimanya apa adanya. Tapi, bagaimana jika Sasuke hanya menyukai dirinya yang seperti ini? Pikiran itu menghantamnya dengan keras, membuatnya menggigil oleh rasa takut jika Sasuke meninggalkannya karena itu.

Wanita itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, meragu akan apa yang ingin dikatakannya saat ini, namun kalimat itu sudah berada di ujung lidahnya, tanpa bisa ditahannya dia bertanya, "Sasuke, jika suatu hari fisikku berubah—" Naruto terdiam sejenak untuk menarik napas. "Jika rambutku taklagi hitam legam, apa kau masih akan tetap bersedia berada di sampingku? Menganggapku sebagai istrimu, atau—atau—"

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Sasuke merengkuh tubuh menggigil istrinya ke dalam pelukannya. "Kau akan menjadi istriku, bagaimanapun rupamu," katanya membuat Naruto kembali menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan isakan yang kini tersangkut di tenggorokannya. "Aku sudah bersumpah di hadapan Dewa Langit dan Bumi untuk menjagamu sebagai istriku. Walau pernikahan kita dilatarbelakangi oleh perintah ayahanda kaisar, namun aku sama sekali tidak menyesalinya." Sasuke mengecup lembut pucuk kepala Naruto sebelum kembali bicara, "bukankah aku juga sudah pernah mengatakan padamu? Kau tidak akan pernah bisa lari dariku. Kemanapun kau pergi, aku akan mengejarmu sampai kau kembali padaku. Camkan dan catat hal itu di dalam hatimu!" tambahnya mutlak.

Hilang. Tembok pertahanan Naruto hancur berkeping-keping mendengar ketulusan dalam nada suara suaminya saat ini. Walau ia tahu jika Sasuke melakukannya hanya untuk memenuhi kewajiban sebagai seorang suami, namun tetap saja hatinya tersentuh oleh kalimat itu. Naruto meremat _hanfu_pergelangan tangan kanan Sasuke, merematnya hingga pakaian berbahan dasar sutra terbaik yang terasa halus di tangannya itu kusut karenanya.

Jangan berbuat lebih daripada ini, mohonnya di dalam hati. Naruto hanya bisa menundukkan kepala tanpa bisa menimpali ucapan suaminya yang membuatnya merasakan sesak luar biasa karena rasa bersalah serta rasa takut juga perasaan aneh yang kini menggelenyar aneh di dalam perutnya. Dia takut. Amat sangat takut jika perasaan yang seharusnya tidak dimilikinya untuk Sasuke semakin kuat hingga dia nekat mempertahankan pria itu hanya untuk memandanganya saja.

Bolehkah dia bersikap egois? Mempertahankan Sasuke hanya untuk dirinya sendiri?

Karenanya Naruto tidak mau perasaan _cinta_terhadap suaminya itu tumbuh semakin subur di dalam dirinya. Dia takut jika harus berbagi suaminya dengan wanita lain, mengingat status Sasuke yang merupakan Pangeran Keempat dari Kerajaan Ame. Naruto tidak naif, dia tahu betul jika banyak pejabat di dalam Istana Kerajaan Ame yang berambisi untuk menikahkan puteri-puteri mereka dengan Sasuke untuk status. Mereka bahkan rela jika puteri mereka hanya berstatus istri kedua, mengingat status serta posisi Sasuke yang tinggi di dalam Istana Ame maupun kemiliteran.

.

.

.

"Sudah kukatakan berapa kali kau belum boleh turun dari tempat tidurmu!" Temari berkacak pinggang, menatap tajam ke arah Gaara yang kini terduduk di sisi tempat tidur dan berusaha untuk bangkit berdiri. Temari melepas napas keras, meletakkan ramuan obat yang telah diraciknya di atas meja terdekat lalu berjalan menghampiri adiknya, membantunya berjalan dan duduk di kursi. "Tubuhmu belum sehat betul. Bisakah kau mendengar ucapanku untuk kali ini saja?" pintanya terdengar khawatir.

Gaara terdiam, tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mengangguk kecil saat Temari menyodorkan mangkuk keramik berisi ramuan untuk diminumnya. Mangkuk keramik itu kembali diletakkan di atas meja setelah ia menghabiskan isinya dengan cepat. Gaara menyusut bibirnya menggunakan punggung tangannya, ekspresi datarnya berubah serius saat ia bicara, "Aku ingin menemui Puteri Naruto."

Temari kembali melepas napas keras, "Kau tidak akan bisa menemuinya sekarang."

Gaara mengernyit. "Kenapa?"

"Pangeran Sasuke tidak memperbolehkan siapapun untuk menemui istrinya saat ini," terang Temari terdengar sedikit kesal, namun ia tetap menjaga nada suara agar terdengar biasa. "Pangeran Kurama dan Pangeran Itachi pun belum diperbolehkan untuk menengoknya."

"Kenapa?" Gaara kembali bertanya, merasa aneh dan heran secara bersamaan.

Temari mengangkat satu bahunya, acuh. "Pangeran Sasuke hanya mengatakan jika dia tidak mau istirahat istrinya terganggu."

"Cukup masuk diakal," jawab Gaara dengan anggukan pelan. "Apa?" tanya Gaara lagi saat Temari memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Pendapatku tidak demikian," timpal Temari cepat. "Pangeran Sasuke sangat protektif terhadap istrinya. Aku juga sangat yakin jika ia benar-benar kesal dan marah karena Puteri Naruto mengambil resiko besar untuk masuk ke dalam Hutan Kematian untuk mencari aconite biru," tambahnya panjang lebar. Temari menghela napas keras, tidak habis mengerti, sementara kedua alisnya bertaut saat ia embali bicara, "demi apapun aku tidak menyangka jika Puteri Naruto bisa keluar dalam keadaan hidup dari dalam hutan," katanya jujur. "Bukankah ini sangat aneh?"

Gaara tidak langsung menjawab. "Apanya yang aneh?" ia balik bertanya. "Mitos yang beredar tidak hanya mengatakan jika Hutan Kematian tidak bisa dimasuki manusia, kan? Karena mitos juga mengatakan jika seseorang yang memiliki hati bersih saja yang bisa masuk ke dalam hutan dan keluar dalam keadaan hidup-hidup," katanya kemudian setelah mengingat _kepercayaan_yang diturunkan secara turun-temurun dari generasi ke generasi mengenai Hutan Kematian. "Kurasa mitos mengenai hutan itu benar adanya."

"Entahlah." Temari kembali mengangkat bahu saat mengatakannya, merasa tidak yakin. "Aku tidak ingin tahu. Yang terpenting Puteri Naruto keluar dari dalam hutan itu dalam keadaan hidup dan kau berhasil diselamatkan," katanya penuh syukur. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika salah satu dari kalian terbunuh." Temari menelan kering, sejenak tatapannya menerawang. "Menurut sumber yang bisa dipercaya, Puteri Naruto merupakan menantu paling disayangi Kaisar Ame."

"Itu karena kaisar baru memiliki satu orang menantu," sahut Gaara datar.

Temari menggelengkan kepala pelan, lalu menggoyangkan jari tekunjuk kanannya di depan wajah. "Tidak. Bukan hanya karena alasan itu," sahutnya serius. "Kaisar Ame benar-benar menyayanginya, memperlakukannya layaknya darah dagingnya sendiri. Dan itu berarti posisi Puteri Naruto sangat tinggi di dalam Istana Ame. Dan kudengar, Kaisar Fugaku berhutang nyawa padanya."

"Tidak mungkin," tukas Gaara tidak percaya. "Bagaimana bisa seorang kaisar besar dari Ame memiliki hutang budi nyawa pada seorang wanita muda?" ujarnya dengan helaan napas pelan. "Pasti ada yang salah dengan informasi yang kauterima."

"Kenapa kau tidak percaya?" sungut Temari kesal. "Bukankah dia juga yang menyelamatkan nyawamu?" tambahnya membuat Gaara termenung lama, memikirkan ucapan kakak perempuannya.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang lebih mengagetkan Mukade selain suara ledakan besar yang terdengar di tengah malam buta. Raja lalim itu segera bangkit dari tempat peraduannya, mengusir kasar tiga orang pelacur yang tengah terlelap di atas peraduannya setelah melayani nafsu seksnya, lalu dengan keras dia memanggil penjaga yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. "Apa yang terjadi?!" tanyanya dengan nada keras, wajahnya kusut karena dibangunkan paksa oleh suara keras yang mengganggu. Mukade mengikat asal pakaian tidur sutranya, mengenakan sandal bersulam emas lalu berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kamar peraduannya yang nyaman.

Seorang prajurit segera berlutut untuk menghormat dan melaporkan kejadian yang barus saja terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu di bagian timur istana. "Lapor, Yang Mulia," katanya dengan suara sedikit bergetar, takut menerima kemurkaan Mukade setelah ia selesai menyampaikan laporan yang jelas tidak akan disukai oleh raja lalimnya itu. "Terjadi ledakan besar di bagian timur istana," lapornya singkat.

Mukade menghentikan langkahnya, menatap prajurit yang berlutut itu dengan tatapan menusuk. "Bagian timur istana?" beonya tajam. "Katakan dengan jelas!" tambahnya dari balik giginya yang terkatup, menahan amarah yang mulai menjalar di setiap nadinya. Mukade tahu jika dia tidak akan menyukai kalimat selanjutnya yang akan dilontarkan oleh prajuritnya ini.

"Lapor, Yang Mulia, gudang penyimpanan senjata terbakar. Para prajurit tengah berusaha untuk memadamkan kobaran api yang semakin membesar saat ini agar tidak merambat ke bangunan lainnya."

"Keparat!" teriak Mukade marah. Saat ini kondisinya tengah tidak menguntungkan. Dia memerlukan persediaan persenjataan untuk melindunginya dari orang-orang yang berniat untuk menggulingkannya dari tahta serta membunuhnya. "Bagaimana bisa gudang persenjataan terbakar?" raungnya dengan otot-otot di sekitar lehernya yang terlihat jelas karena menahan emosi.

Prajurit itu tidak langsung menjawab, terlihat semakin menciut dan ketakutan. Namun, dengan suara setenang mungkin dia berusaha menjawab, agar sang raja tidak semakin marah hanya karena dia telat memberikan jawaban, walau bukan jawaban yang diharapkan. "Sekelompok pria berpakaian hitam menyerang prajurit penjaga, membunuh mereka lalu membakar gudang persenjataan," jawabnya dengan kepala semakin menunduk dalam.

Rahang Mukade mengeras, matanya nyaris keluar, kedua tangannya terkepal hingga membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih karenanya. Kelompok sialan itu sekarang berani dengan terang-terangan menyerang di dalam komplek istananya? Mukade menggebrak meja dengan keras, lalu menenggak sisa arak yang masih ada di dalam botol keramik, sisa pestanya dengan beberapa pelacur sebelum tidur. Dia tidak bisa mengabaikan hal ini terus menerus. Nyawanya tengah di ujung tanduk saat ini. Mukade harus memprioritaskan untuk memperketat penjagaan istana. Dia harus fokus untuk melindungi diri, persetan dengan Kurama.

Dia tidak akan bisa menikmati kejayaan jika dia terbunuh terlebih dahulu sebelum Kurama mati. Rencananya untuk menjadikan cucunya dari Sara untuk naik tahta akan gagal total jika dia mati di tangan kelompok tidak dikenal itu. Dia tidak akan bisa menikmati kemewahan serta mengendalikan Konoha di balik bayang-bayang Nawaki jika hal itu terjadi.

Tidak. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Ia harus menyelesaikan masalah ini secepat mungkin, serta menyingkirkan wanita _sialan_yang bahkan tidak becus membunuh seorang Kurama. Wanita itu seharusnya dijadikan pelacur, budak seksnya lalu mati seperti kedua adiknya yang penyakitan dan kotor, pikir Mukade geram.

Mukade mendudukkan diri, lalu memerintahkan dengan keras, "Panggil para pejabat serta para jendral untuk menghadapku di balairung istana malam ini juga!"

Prajurit itu menundukkan kepala dalam, sebelum menjawab patuh, "Hamba menerima perintah," jawabnya sebelum mundur teratur untuk menjalankan perintah sang raja. Sementara di tempat lain, di sisi tergelap Istana Rouran—empat orang pria berpakaian dan berpoteng hitam mengawasi dengan tatapan tajam mereka. Ekspresi keempatnya tersamarkan oleh gelapnya malam, sementara di kejauhan terlihat sebuah bangunan yang mulai runtuh karena dilalap api yang semakin membesar.

Malam ini, mereka kembali berhasil menyelesaikan tugas rahasia yang diperintahkan oleh _tuan_nya. Mereka menunggu beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya kembali menghilang, bersembunyi di balik kegelapan malam, menunggu hingga tugas berikutnya mereka terima.

.

.

.

Sudah satu jam lamanya Naruto terjaga dari tidurnya. Ia melirik ke sisi ranjangnya, suaminya tidak ada di sana. Sasuke pasti berjaga malam ini, mengingat kondisi keamanan barak tengah tidak stabil beberapa hari ini, pikirnya seraya mendudukkan diri di sisi tempat tidur. Naruto melepas napas yang sedari tadi ditahannya dengan pelan. Sudah beberapa minggu ia menyandang status sebagai istri Sasuke, namun hingga detik ini ia sama sekali belum menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai seorang istri.

Pada awalnya hal itu sangat disyukuri olehnya. Bagaimana Sasuke terikat janji pada kaisar untuk tidak menyentuhnya selama dalam tugas di barak ini. Namun kini sesuatu menohok Naruto—bagaimana jika suaminya mencari wanita lain di luar sana?

Naruto meremat pakaiannya, perasaan tidak rela dan takut itu kembali menguasainya. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia menjadi setakut ini hanya karena memikirkan Sasuke akan mencari wanita lain?

Ia menggeleng pelan. "Jangan memikirkan hal yang tidak penting!" gumamnya lirih pada dirinya sendiri. Naruto berdiri, berjalan pelan untuk mengambil cermin yang tergeletak di atas meja dekat api unggun yang masih menyala kecil, nyaris padam. Wanita itu lalu duduk di depan api unggun, memasukkan beberapa kayu bakar kering untuk menjaga api tetap menyala.

Dia mengangkat cermin itu, matanya mengerjap, helaian surai pirangnya sudah tidak ada. Sejak kapan? Pertanyaan itu berputar di dalam pikirannya. Sungguh Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang tengah terjadi pada dirinya saat ini. Dahinya ditekuknya tajam, kedua matanya terpejam erat saat ia mencoba mengingat percakapan-percakapan lamanya mengenai feniks dengan Jiraiya dulu.

"Ah, benar," bisiknya pelan. Sihir feniks akan memudar kekuatannya saat dirinya diliputi kebencian dan menghilang sepenuhnya jika dendam menguasai dirinya. Kedua bahu wanita itu merosot, sore tadi perasaan benci pada Ayame yang telah mengkhianati kepercayaanya menguasai dirinya dengan kuat. Membuatnya lupa—pasti ada sesuatu dibalik tindakan Ayame itu. Yang ada di dalam otaknya saat itu hanyalah membunuh Ayame dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. "Aku harus menemuinya," bisiknya parau.

Naruto mengambil jubah hitam miliknya di atas _hanfu_putihnya, lalu berjalan keluar tenda dengan langkah hati-hati setelah membius dua orang prajurit penjaga dengan jarum yang telah dilumurinya racun yang cukup untuk membuat keduanya tertidur pulas selama setengah jam ke depan.

Sasuke tidak akan menyadari ketiadaannya di dalam tenda dalam waktu singkat ini, karena Naruto yakin jika suaminya itu sibuk menjaga keamanan barak tanpa menyadari jika Sasuke dan Kurama tengah melihat apa yang sedang dilakukannya saat ini dari kejauhan.

"Maafkan aku," katanya lirih sebelum berjalan cepat, meninggalkan dua orang prajurit yang tengah tertidur pulas itu.

Sementara itu di kejauhan. "Apa kau yakin tidak akan menghentikan Naruto?" Kurama bertanya dengan nada cemas. "Bagaimana jika Naruto nekad lalu membunuh Ayame?" tanyanya lagi dengan kekhawatiran yang sama, sementara Sasuke diam, sama sekali tidak menyahut dan memilih untuk mengikuti gerakan hati-hati istrinya yang berjalan dalam kegelapan menuju tempat yang sudah bisa ditebaknya. "Kita harus segera menyusulnya," katanya lagi saat Sasuke terdiam.

Sasuke menoleh lewat bahunya, "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Naruto tidak akan melakukan sesuatu hal yang bisa merugikan dirinya."

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?" Kurama kembali bertanya tanpa bisa mengenyahkan nada cemas di dalam suaranya.

"Karena aku yang menjaminnya," jawab Sasuke serius. "Sebaiknya Anda kembali ke tenda, Pangeran Kurama. Aku sendiri yang akan mengawasi Naruto."

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi," potong Sasuke cepat. "Mengingat reaksi Anda yang tidak bisa menahan diri bila menyangkut urusan Naruto, aku tidak yakin jika Anda bisa bersikap tenang saat kita mengawasi Naruto nanti."

"Bagaimana jika Ayame menyerangnya?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Konyol," katanya dengan dengusan pelan. "Ayame terikat dan Naruto bisa mematahkan leher wanita itu dalam waktu singkat," tambahnya mengabaikan ekspresi terkejut Kurama. "Banyak hal yang bisa membuat Anda lebih terkejut jika tahu sisi lain istriku yang jauh dari kata _manis_, Pangeran Kurama. Sekarang sebaiknya Anda kembali ke tenda, dan biarkan aku menjalankan kewajiban seorang suami sebagai pelindung istrinya," putusnya mutlak.

.

.

.

Aneh, pikir Naruto saat mendapati tenda yang biasanya ditempati oleh Ayame tidak dijaga oleh parajurit. Bukankah Sasuke mengatakan jika Ayame dijaga ketat, bahkan suaminya itu menugaskan Neji serta ketiga serigala milik Naruto untuk berjaga di depan tenda tempat Ayame di tahan?

Apa mungkin Ayame tidka ditahan di dalam tendanya? Tanya Naruto lagi di dalam hati. Kedua alis wanita itu bertaut saat memikirkannya. Dia tidak memiliki waktu banyak saat ini. Akan sangat sulit untuk menemukan waktu yang lebih tepat selain malam ini, namun tentu akan menjadi kesulitan tersendiri jika ternyata Ayame memang ditahan di tempat lain.

Mengikuti rasa penasarannya, Naruto berjalan semakin cepat. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya, memastikan tidak ada seorangpun yang melihatnya menyelinap masuk ke dalam tenda yang biasanya ditempati oleh Ayame.

Sebuah helaan napas lega terdengar dari mulutnya saat ia melihat Ayame duduk dengan kondisi tangan dan kaki terikat di sudut tempat tidurnya. Ayame menekuk kedua kakinya, membenamkan kepalanya di atas lututnya. Ruangan itu sedikit temaram dan dingin karena hanya ada satu buah lentera sebagai sumber cahaya, sementara api unggun untuk menghangatkan ruangan di dalam tenda itu tidak dinyalakan seperti biasanya.

Perlahan Ayame mengangkat kepala saat telinganya mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arahnya. "Apa yang Anda lakukan di sini?" tanyanya dengan suara tercekat, menutupi keterkejutannya yang kini menerima tamu takterduga. Rasa bersalah menyelimuti dirinya dengan hebat saat kedua bola matanya menangkap ekspresi terluka pada wajah wanita yang telah menaruh kepercayaan tinggi padanya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau dengan teganya mengkhianati kepercayaan yang sudah aku berikan?" Naruto bertanya dengan suara tertahan, menahan rasa sakit yang kembali timbul karena merasa dikhianati.

Ayame menggelengkan kepala, lalu tersenyum sinis, berusaha terlihat menjadi sosok jahat di mata Naruto saat ini. "Apa anda pernah dengan pepatah yang mengatakan _jangan mempercayai orang asing begitu saja_?"

Kedua tangan Naruto terkepal erat. Lidahnya merasa kelu saat mendengar nada mencemooh dari bibir Ayame.

"Aku menggunakan kepolosan Anda untuk memuluskan rencanaku," tambah Ayame untuk membuat Naruto muak.

Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa waktu, hanya saling menatap dengan perasaan campur-aduk.

"Ayahmu akan merasa sakit hati jika mengetahui putri kebanggaannya menggunakan ilmu pengobatan yang diajarkannya untuk membunuh orang-orang yang tidak bersalah," kata Naruto dengan nada tenang yang menusuk, membuat Ayame memalingkan muka dengan sakit hati yang sama besarnya. Jika bukan karena terpaksa, ia pasti tidak akan melakukan hal kotor ini. "Kau boleh saja mengkhianatiku, tapi bagaimana bisa kau mengkhianati ajaran ayahmu?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada satu oktaf lebih tinggi.

Ayame terdiam, menutup mulutnya rapat, berusaha untuk menahan laju air mata yang kini mengkhianatinya. Air matanya terus turun tanpa diinginkannya, menunjukkan sisi lemah dan sakit hatinya. "Jangan mengatakannya seolah-olah kau mengenal keluargaku, Puteri." Suara Ayame terdengar serak. "Kau tidak mengenal keluargaku, jadi tolong simpan penilaianmu mengenai aku dan keluargaku di dalam hatimu saja," tambahnya sedikit tercekat.

"Bagaimana jika pada kenyataannya aku mengenal keluargamu?" Ucapan Naruto menarik perhatian Ayame, dengan wajah penuh air mata ia menatap Naruto dengan heran. "Kau terkejut?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan tenang. "Benar, aku mengenal keluargamu," tegasnya membuat Ayame tertawa miris sambile menggelengkan kepala. "Kenapa kau tidak mempercayainya? Kau pikir aku sedang berbohong?"

"Bagaimana seorang bangsawan seperti Anda bisa mengenal keluargaku yang hidup di bukit terpencil?" Ayame bergerak pelan, berusaha untuk menyamankan posisi duduknya. "Kebohongan Anda sangat keterlaluan," tambahnya sinis.

Naruto menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyum pahit. Wanita itu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap ke arah lain untuk menenangkan diri. "Takdir. Siapa yang bisa menentang takdir?" katanya memulai. "Pertemuanku dengan ayahmu juga dengan kalian merupakan lingkaran takdir dalam kehidupanku," tambahnya, sementara Ayame mendengarkan dengan antipati. "Ayahmu menyelamatkanku saat aku sekarat di hutan," jelasnya membuat Ayame terkesiap walau tidak mengatakan apapun. "Sekarang kau bisa mengingatku?" tanyanya saat melihat perubahan ekspresi Ayame. "Aku anak kecil yang pernah ayahmu selamatkan dan rawat."

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin," cicit Ayame masih tidak percaya. "Anda terlihat berbeda. Dan anak kecil yang diselamatkan oleh ayahku itu bisu. Jangan membohongiku, semua yang kau katakan pasti hanya kebetulan."

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak bisu. Saat itu aku hanya terlalu syok sehingga tidak mau bicara," terangnya. "Dan tidak. Tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan di dunia ini. Semuanya sudah ditakdirkan," tambahnya parau. "Aku memang terlihat berbeda, namun aku masih orang yang sama yang diselamatkan oleh ayahmu dan orang yang sama juga yang dijual ke rumah bordil oleh ibumu."

"Tidak mungkin." Ayame berkata, setengah berbisik. Ia menatap Naruto dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. Tidak. Dia sama sekali tidak mengenalinya.

"Sifatmu sama seperti ibumu," sindir Naruto menohok hati Ayame telak. "Dia bahkan tega menjual seorang anak kecil ke rumah bordil untuk mendapatkan uang. Dan sekarang. Sekarang apa kau melakukan hal menjijikan ini untuk mendapatkan uang juga?"

"Itu tidak benar!" raung Ayame tidak terima. "Aku tidak melakukannya demi uang," tambahnya dengan nada lebih rendah sementara air matanya kembali menganak sungai. "Aku terpaksa melakukannya. Aku terpaksa."

"Begitupun yang dikatakan ibumu. Dia terpaksa menjualku agar kalian bisa makan," timpalnya getir. Naruto mendudukkan diri saat kedua kakinya mulai terasa goyah, karena rasa sesak yang dirasakannya saat ini. Kenangan-kenangan kelam itu berputak di dalam pikirannya, membuatnya ingin menjerit keras dan nyaris pingsan karenanya. "Dia dengan tega menjualku ke rumah bordil untuk mendapatkan uang," tambahnya dengan suara tertahan. Naruto kembali mendongak untuk menatap Ayame. "Dan sekarang kau melakukan hal yang hampir sama?"

"Sudah kukatakan aku terpaksa melakukannya," balas Ayame ditengah isakannya. "Dan asal kau tahu, ibuku menyesali perbuatannya hingga akhirnya dia mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri," terangnya membuat tubuh Naruto lemas seketika. "Ayahku pun jatuh sakit dan meninggal karena rasa bersalahnya padamu dan merasa malu akan apa yang sudha dilakukan oleh ibuku," terang Ayame lagi. "Andai saja ayahku tidak menemukanmu, mungkin hal buruk pada keluargaku tidak akan pernah terjadi."

"Dan mungkin itu lebih baik? Setidaknya aku hanya akan mati di dalam hutan karenanya. Dengan begitu aku tidak akan menderita berkepanjangan seperti yang kurasakan saat berada di rumah bordil. Aku tidak akan menerima cambukan demi cambukan yang dilayangkan oleh pelayan tua di dalam rumah bordil itu," serang Naruto kasar. "Nyonya dan penghuni rumah bordil itu tentu tidak akan mati dibakar hidup hanya untuk menyelamatkanku. Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya menanggung rasa bersalah? Karena aku mereka semua mati," tambahnya nyaris menjerit frustasi. Naruto menarik napas pelan sebelum kembali bicara, "namun aku bersyukur, karena ayahmulah aku bisa bertemu dengan mereka, orang-orang yang kini menjadi keluargaku. Aku berhutang nyawa pada ayahmu. Jadi katakan, apa yang harus kulakukan padamu?"

Ayame terdiam, menggigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar.

"Aku berjanji pada suamiku jika aku sendiri yang akan membunuhmu jika kau berbuat jahat di dalam barak ini, dan ternyata kau melakukannya. Jadi katakan, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Ayame tertunduk, hatinya merasa sakit, sakit karena ia terpaksa mengkhianati kepercayaan Naruto atas dirinya. Sakit karena ia merasa malu dan tidak tahu bagaimana dia harus bersikap saat bertemu dengan ayahnya di alam baka? Ayahmya pasti sangat marah dan mengutuknya jika tahu ia menyalahgunakan ilmu pengobatan yang diajarkannya untuk membantu orang lain. Dan lihatlah, sekarang ia bersikap sama seperti ibunya; seseorang yang melakukan segala cara untuk kepentingannya sendiri.

"Kebohonganmu bisa menyulut perang besar, Ayame. Apa kau sadar akan hal itu?"

Ayame mengerjapkan mata. Perang? Tanyanya di dalam hati tidak mengerti. Apa maksudnya kebohongannya akan mengakibatkan perang besar?

"Kau jelas berdusta saat mengatakan jika Ame memerintahkanmu untuk menyingkirkan Pangeran Kurama," desis Naruto tertahan. Wanita itu berjalan mendekat, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan lalu menangkup wajah Ayame dengan kedua tangannya. "Ratusan bahkan ribuan nyawa takberdosa akan melayang jika hasutanmu ini berhasil. Apa kau sadar akan hal itu?" ayame mengerjap. "Oh, tentu saja kau tidak tahu," olok Naruto. "Seperti halnya diriku, kaupun masih begitu naif. Begitu mudahnya kau mengatakan kebohongan menjijikan itu. Katakan padaku Ayame. Apa kau akan merasa tenang jika tahu perbuatan _menjijikanmu_berakibat fatal?"

"Tidak..." jawab Ayame dengan suara bergetar, nyaris takterdengar. Wanita itu sama sekali tidak berpikir sejauh itu. Dia hanya mengatakan apa yang telah diperintahkan kepadanya. Hanya itu yang diketahuinya.

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu." Naruto melepaskan wajah Ayame dari raupannya. "Katakan padaku alasanmu yang sebenarnya. Aku yakin jika kau tidak berbohong mengenai target utamamu, tapi aku sangat yakin jika bukan Ame yang memerintahkanmu untuk melakukannya. Katakan, Ayame, apa yang melatarbelakangimu hingga nekat melakukan kejahatan ini?"

Ayame terisak keras. Tangisnya kembali pecah. Dia tidak ingin jika kebohongannya membuat bencana besar. Bagaimana bisa dia mati dengan tenang jika tahu perbuatannya akan membuat banyak nyawa tak berdosa melayang sia-sia? "Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya," katanya kemudian dengan wajah banjir air mata. Naruto terdiam, memberi kesempatan pada Ayame untuk menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Mereka akan membunuh adikku jika aku mengatakan kebenarannya. Mereka menahan adikku," tambahnya pilu. Wanita itu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan permohonan, "aku harus menyelamatkan adikku. Hanya mereka keluargaku di dunia ini."

"Aku tidak bisa menolongmu jika kau tidak mengatakan kebenarannya," bujuk Naruto dengan suara membujuk. "Tolong katakan padaku, siapa dalang dibalik rencana jahat ini."

Menggeleng keras. "Tidak bisa," balas Ayame serak. "Mereka akan membunuh adikku jika aku berkhianat. Biarlah aku mati, tapi kedua adikku berhak untuk hidup," tukasnya membuat Naruto membisu, sementara di wilayah Konoha, dalam kegelapan sang Kaisar memacu kudanya kencang bersama beberapa prajurit serta pejabat kepercayaannya menuju perbatasan Rouran dan Suna.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Aloha...! Apa kabar semua? Semoga dalam keadaan baik dan sehat yah. Dan selamat bergabung untuk para pembaca baru. Semoga betah yah! ^-^**

**Saya jawab beberapa pertanyaan masuk dulu dari review kemarin yah ;**

**Perihal event Edupad SasuNaru or SasuFemNaru ; Acara dan keterangan lengkapnya bisa dibaca di fanspage facebook Edupad yah di ; www . facebook educationwattpad**

**Masalah perubahan di rambutnya Naruto, btw bukan sehelai yah, sejumput. Sehelai mah kayak uban dong. Wkwkwkw XD **

**Perubahannya sudah dijelaskan dichap ini yah, untuk yang ngeliat perubahannya juga sudah diungkap dichap ini. Ayo… ada yang jawab bener/nggak?**

**Apakah Naruto akan membunuh Ayame? Nantikan dichap selanjutnya. XD**

**Jadwal update GC? Nggak tentu. Nggak jelas. Gimana mood saya aja jadwal update mah, sama lihat waktu, kalau ada waktu saya tulis kelanjutan fic2 saya, baru bisa update. Kalau kebetulan lagi sibuk atau belum ada mood yang pas bisa berbulan-bulan nggak update, contohnya UC. Saya lagi ngumpulin mood dan baca-baca referensi untuk ngelanjutinnya.**

**Reaksi dari Kerajaan Ame sudah saya bahas dichap ini yah**

**Kapan SFN menyatakan perasaan masing2? Hm… kapan yah, karena bagi saya terasa lebih romantis ungkapan cinta lewat sikap daripada sekadar ucapan di mulut. Hahaha! XD**

**Sekian jawaban dari beberapa pertanyaan dari pembaca. Semoga chap ini cukup menghibur, dan terima kasih juga untuk koreksi typo(s)-nya dichap kemarin. ^-^**

**Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya! ^^**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Tragedy, hurt/comfort, fantasy**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian ataupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya! Yang tetep bandel saya kutuk ngejomblo seumur hidup!**

**Selamat membaca!**

**Golden Cage**

**Chapter 20 : Penyatuan Dua Jiwa**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Tidak ada yang lebih mengagetkan Sasuke selain melihat kondisi istrinya yang terlihat menyedihkan saat ini. Sasuke sudah menebak jika percakapan Naruto dengan Ayame akan membuat Naruto terpuruk namun Sasuke tidak menyangka jika Naruto akan seterpuruk dan sesedih ini karenanya.

Wanita berambut hitam legam itu kini duduk dengan menekuk kedua lututnya, membenamkan kepalanya di sana. Naruto duduk dengan tubuh bergetar di sudut ranjang, seolah melindungi dirinya dari sesuatu yang membuatnya sangat takut. Tapi apa? Apa yang membuat Naruto terlihat ketakutan saat ini? Tanya Sasuke di dalam hati.

Dengan langkah cepat namun sikap hati-hati pria itu duduk di tepian ranjang nyaman miliknya lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh bahu Naruto.

Merasakan gerakan tiba-tiba, Naruto mengangkat kepala sementara kedua bola mata safirnya menatap ke dalam dua manik gelap suaminya dengan kilat takut. "Ada apa?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada lirih dan khawatir. Ia ingin sekali merengkuh tubuh istrinya yang terlihat begitu rapuh, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat Naruto sama sekali tidak ingin disentuh, karenanya ia kembali menarik tangannya, meletakkan di atas ranjang empuk itu, dan menunggu dengan sabar hingga Naruto mau bicara.

"Aku harus segera mengebumikan jenazah ibuku," bisik Naruto dengan bibir bergetar, sementara Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya, mendekatkan telinga ke arah istrinya untuk menangkap suara Naruto yang nyaris tidak terdengar.

Mengebumikan? Beo Sasuke di dalam hati. Siapa yang harus dikebumikan? Tanyanya lagi masih di dalam hati. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke lagi dengan kesabaran yang menakjubkan. Pria itu memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh puncak kepala istrinya, namun efeknya sama sekali tidak disukainya-Naruto bergerak menjauh, merapat ke sudut kiri ranjang, matanya menatap nyalang dengan ketakutan yang meresahkan sementara tubuh wanita itu semakin bergetar, menggigil ketakutan.

"Ibuku, Sasuke. Ibuku," kata Naruto masih dengan nada rendah yang sama. "Aku harus mengebumikannya," tambahnya membuat tubuh Sasuke membeku. "Ibuku pergi. Ibuku tewas untuk melindungiku. Kenapa?" tanyanya mengunci mulut suaminya rapat. Sasuke tidak tahu jawaban apa yang harus diberikannya atas pertanyaan istrinya ini. Sedikit demi sedikit rahasia masa lalu Naruto yang diketahuinya membuatnya bertanya pada Dewa-kesalahan apa yang Naruto lakukan di masa lalu hingga memiliki jalan takdir yang menyedihkan di kehidupan saat ini? Namun hal yang lebih mengganggu Sasuke adalah; siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas tragedi yang dialami oleh istrinya di masa lalu?

"Kenapa tidak ada yang menolongku?" cicit Naruto meminta penjelasan yang kembali tidak bisa dijawab oleh Sasuke. "Kenapa tidak ada yang menolongku untuk mengebumikan ibuku?" tanyanya lagi terdengar sakit hati. Wanita itu mengangkat kedua tangannya yang bergetar, sama sekali tidak menangis walau tubuhnya masih bergetar hebat, sementara napasnya sedikit tersedat. "Menurutmu, apa ibuku menyukai tempat yang kupilih untuk mengebumikannya?"

Hening.

Naruto tersenyum pahit, mengerjapkan mata, menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. "Beliau pasti menyukai tempat yang kupilih, kan?" tanyanya lagi dengan tatapan mata tertuju lurus pada suaminya kini memasang ekspresi yang sulit dibaca. Wanita itu terkekeh kecil, kepalanya kembali menunduk menatap kedua tangannya yang masih saja bergetar. "Aku menggali lubang itu dengan kedua tanganku. Memerlukan waktu lama tapi aku berhasil menggalinya untuk ibuku." Naruto berhenti sejenak untuk kembali menatap wajah suaminya yang menyendu. "Aku memilih tempat yang memiliki pemandangan paling menakjubkan di tempat itu untuk ibuku, Sasuke. Aku memilihnya dengan hati-hati."

"Naruto-"

"Ibuku pasti menyukainya." Naruto kembali berkata pada dirinya sendiri, memotong ucapan Sasuke yang terdengar semakin khawatir. Wanita itu terdiam lama, seperti berpikir keras lalu ia menekuk kedua lututnya semakin ke atas sementara kedua alisnya bertaut saat ia kembali berkata, "Bagaimana jika _dia_datang menemuiku?" racaunya panik. "Aku tidak mau melihatnya," cicitnya ketakutan. "Aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku takut. Aku sangat takut."

Sasuke menggeser tubuhnya semakin mendekat. "Siapa? Siapa yang membuatmu takut? Bukankah ibumu sudah meninggal? Beliau tidak akan marah, bukankah kau sudah mengebumikannya dengan baik?" tanyanya hati-hati, mencoba untuk mengorek informasi sekecil apapun tanpa disadari oleh Naruto.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat. "Bukan ibuku. Tapi dia," katanya dengan nada satu oktaf lebih tinggi membuat Sasuke semakin penasaran akan sosok lain yang dimaksud oleh istrinya.

"Siapa?" Sasuke kembali bertanya lembut.

Naruto memejamkan mata, menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Suaranya sama sekali tidak bisa keluar untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, seolah ada sebuah benda asing yang tersangkut di dalam tenggorokannya, membuatnya kesulitan untuk mengatakan jawaban atas pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Naruto?!" panggil Sasuke saat istrinya itu tidak menjawab dan terlihat semakin menjauh. Pria itu melepas napas berat, mengendalikan diri untuk tidak memaksakan kehendaknya dengan bertanya terlalu jauh. Naruto jelas tidak ingin mengatakan apapun saat ini padanya. "Tidurlah!" katanya kemudian. Bagaimana bisa dia lupa jika dia tidak akan bertanya apapun jika Naruto tidak menghendakinya?

"Ketakutanmu akan hilang saat kau bangun nanti," tambah Sasuke lagi masih dengan suara lembut yang sama namun hal itu malah berefek sebaliknya pada Naruto, bukan karena nada suara yang dilantunkan Sasuke, namun lebih disebabkan oleh kalimat yang sebelumya pria itu katakan.

Serta merta Naruto membuka kedua tangan yang menutupi wajahnya, matanya membola, dengan panik dia menyentuh rambut hitam selututnya yang tergerai. "Aku tidak boleh tidur, Sasuke!" racaunya semakin panik. "Mereka akan memotong rambutku, dan menjualnya saat aku tidur."

Kedua tangan Sasuke terkepal erat mendengarnya. Emosinya kembali tersulut mendengar pernyataan istrinya itu. Berapa banyak orang yang tega melukai Naruto di masa lalu? Kenapa istrinya harus semenderita itu? "Jangan takut!" katanya dengan rahang terkatup. Sasuke marah. Marah pada siapapun _bajingan brengsek_yang sudah melukai istrinya di masa lalu. "Aku akan melindungimu," katanya dengan ekspresi mengeras. Sasuke merengkuh tubuh istrinya yang meronta ke dalam pelukannya. Mengabaikan protesan Naruto saat ia melakukannya. Sasuke terus memeluknya, berusaha menenangkan istrinya hingga akhirnya Naruto sedikit lebih tenang dalam pelukannya.

Mengamati ketakutan di wajah istrinya membuat Sasuke merasakan rasa sakit yang sama, dan ia sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Amat sangat tidak menyukainya. "Tidak akan ada lagi yang menyakitimu," kata Sasuke parau, sementara Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada pria itu, mencari perlindungan yang selama ini dicarinya. "Mereka tidak akan bisa menyentuhmu. Aku tidak mengijinkan siapapun menyakitimu secara fisik. Luka-luka di tubuhmu tidak akan bertambah. Aku menjanjikan hal itu padamu."

Naruto tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Dia meremat lengan _hanfu_Sasuke, menundukkan kepala dalam sebelum akhirnya menangis keras di dada pria itu, menumpahkan rasa sakit yang disimpannya dalam. Menumpahkan rasa takut yang kembali datang padanya dengan kuat, membuatnya merasa sangat _kecil_dan tidak berguna.

Percakapannya dengan Ayame tadi membuat kenangan-kenangan buruk itu kembali. Menamparnya dengan hebat, seolah mengejeknya. Ingatan saat Yamato dipenggal, kematian Dayang Chiyo, darah yang mengenai pakaian yang dikenakannya saat itu, tatapan dingin serta nada benci pada suara ayahnya, suara lecutan cambuk yang dilayangkan berkali-kali ke punggng ibunya, malam-malam menakutkan dan dingin saat ia dan ibunya di penjara, serta pelarian yang merengut nyawa ibunya kembali berputar-putar di dalam pikirannya, mengganggunya, nyaris membuatnya gila karenanya.

"Jangan takut!" bisik Sasuke lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, sebuah pelukan yang diharapkannya bisa menyembuhkan ketakutan istrinya.

Hening.

Keduanya berpelukan untuk waktu yang lama di dalam tenda yang begitu hening. "Aku akan menjagamu. Kau jangan takut. Lupakan masa lalu, sekarang kau adalah Naruto-istri Pangeran Keempat dari Ame, adik ipar dari Putera Mahkota Itachi, menantu Kaisar Fugaku. Siapa yang berani menyakitimu dengan statusmu saat ini?" tambahnya dengan suara menenangkan. "Mereka harus melewati jenazahku sebelum menyentuhmu," tukasnya mutlak. "Tidurlah!" kata Sasuke lagi dengan nada lebih lembut. "Aku akan menjagamu hingga kau terlelap."

"Tidak!" balas Naruto tiba-tiba. "Kau tidak boleh pergi walau aku sudah tertidur. Bagaimana jika mereka kembali?" tanyanya dengan tatapan nanar.

Sasuke melepas napas yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Ada alasan mengapa pria itu memilih untuk berjaga keamanan barak tiap malam, lalu mencuri waktu tidur beberapa jam di pagi hari, itu karena dia berusaha agar tidak tidur di atas satu ranjang yang sama dengan Naruto selama berada di barak ini. Pada awalnya dia memang ingin mengklaim kepemilikan wanita di pelukannya ini saat mereka tinggal di dalam tenda yang sama, namun entah sejak kapan keinginannya itu perlahan hilang. Sasuke tidak tahu sejak kapan ia memiliki pikiran tidak memaksa Naruto untuk menerimanya? Ia menginginkan wanita itu secara sukarela menyerahkan diri dan menunaikan tugas seorang istri atas dasar keinginannya sendiri, bukan karena keharusan ataupun paksaan. "Aku hanya akan tinggal hingga kau tidur. Mengerti. Sekarang tidur!" katanya serak, mengabaikan panas tubuhnya yang semakin meningkat karena gairah. Ini tidak baik, pikirnya masam.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, melepaskan pelukannya lalu mendongak untuk menatap wajah suaminya. "Kau tidak suka tidur di satu ranjang yang sama denganku? Walau aku berstatus istrimu?" tanyanya terdengar sakit hati.

"Bukan begitu," jawab Sasuke dengan suara berat dan aneh. Ekspresi sendu istrinya membuatnya semakin menginginkan Naruto saat ini juga. Sasuke sadar mungkin Naruto hanya membutuhkan penghiburan malam ini. Dan hanya dirinya yang bisa menghibur wanita itu saat ini. Itu saja. Tidak lebih. "Aku tidak bisa menemanimu tidur, Naruto." Katanya kemudian setelah mengambil napas pendek. "Kau sudah dewasa, kau pasti tahu maksudku, bukan?" katanya lagi, membuat Naruto mengerjapkan mata saat mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh suaminya. "Dan kurasa ini bukan saat yang tepat. Kau sedang rapuh saat ini dan aku tidak akan menyukai jika kau mengatakan _menyesal_besok pagi. Mengerti?"

Naruto memalingkan wajah, sementara rona merah mulai menghiasi kedua pipinya yang bersemu, malu. Demi Dewa Langit, kenapa dia harus merasa malu? Sasuke suaminya. Bukankah berhubungan badan antara suami dan istri hal yang wajar? Tsunade bahkan pernah meminjamkannya buku-cara menyenangkan seorang pria di ranjang, dan ingatan mengenai isi buku erotis itu membuat berhasil membuat Naruto merona semakin hebat karenanya. "A-aku tidak akan menyesal," katanya kemudian membuat Sasuke terkejut untuk sesaat, sebelum akhirnya ekspresinya berubah datar seperti biasa. Naruto berdeham kecil, tangannya gemetar untuk alasan yang berbeda saat ini. Oh, Dewa kenapa ia merasa seperti seorang wanita yang haus belaian seorang pria?

"Luka di punggungmu-"

"Lukaku sudah sembuh," potong Naruto cepat, bahkan terlalu cepat hingga membuat Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya dan terkekeh pelan karenanya. Naruto menggigit bibirnya, egonya kembali menguasainya. Jika Sasuke tidak menginginkannya kenapa ia harus memaksa pria itu? Sangat memalukan, umpatnya di dalam hati. "Aku sudah baik-baik saja," katanya kemudian dengan nada tajam. "Kau boleh pergi. Aku bisa tidur sendiri seperti malam-malam sebelumnya," tambahnya membuat seringaian di bibir Sasuke semakin lebar. "Pergilah!" katanya lagi seraya meronta untuk membebaskan diri dari belenggu pelukan Sasuke.

Hening.

Keduanya terdiam lama. Naruto cemberut, sementara Sasuke mengamati wajah Naruto dengan susah-payah karena hasrat di dalam dirinya semakin tidak terkendali saat ini.

"Katakan padaku, apa kau benar-benar tahu akan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini jika aku tetap tinggal?" Sasuke mengangkat dagu Naruto menggunakan ibu jarinya, memaksa wanita yang berstatus istrinya itu untuk balas menatapnya. "Katakan!" perintahnya dengan nada lembut saat Naruto hanya menggigit bibirnya, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. "Kau ingat kejadian saat malam pertama kita?"

Naruto kembali merona saat bayangan erotis itu terbayang di dalam pikirannya. Bagaimana dia bisa melupakan hal itu?

Satu alis Sasuke terangkat saat melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah istrinya. "Bagus jika kau masih mengingatnya. Kau tahu aku akan berbuat lebih dari itu jika aku tidak meninggalkanmu malam ini. Apa kau tidak keberatan?"

Naruto balas menatap netra gelap suaminya yang menatapnya jauh ke dalam dirinya, seolah menunggu jawaban tepat dari mulutnya saat ini. Benarkah ini yang diinginkannya? Sudah siapkah dia menyerahkan tubuh dan hatinya untuk Sasuke? Dengan mengejutkan Naruto melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Sasuke, mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium bibir suaminya dengan desahan menggoda. "Aku tidak akan menyesal. Jadikan aku milikmu," katanya serak.

Sasuke tidak memerlukan alasan lain lagi untuk menyentuh istrinya. Dengan cepat ia membaringkan tubuh istrinya yang terlihat pasrah, dikecupinya mesra wajah Naruto-kening, alis, kelopak mata yang terpejam erat, hidung, kedua pipi, dagu dan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Sasuke berlama-lama mencium mulut berwarna _cherry_yang seringkali berkata masam itu. Ia melepas dahaganya selama ini, meluapkan kebutuhannya atas istrinya, melumatnya, menggodanya hingga Naruto membuka mulutnya lebih lebar dengan sukarela.

Ia akan mengklaim Naruto malam ini juga, _memetiknya_dengan selembut mungkin.

.

.

.

Lima orang pria dalam lindungan jubah berwarna hitam itu terus melajukan kudanya tanpa henti, meski bayangan gelap masih menaungi negeri ini. Kelimanya bahkan tidak berhenti untuk beristirahat di penginapan terdekat. Terlalu berbahaya, menurut Minato jika ada seseorang mengenalinya, walau itu dirasanya mustahil jika rakyat biasa mengenali wajahnya, kecuali musuh-musuhnya.

Setelah memanggil Danzo dan menyusun rencana untuk menyembunyikan kepergiannya dari dalam istana, Minato segera mengumpulkan empat orang kepercayaannya untuk ikut pergi bersamanya menuju perbatasan Rouran dan Suna. Tidak ada iring-iringan prajurit yang menyertai kepergian mereka saat ini. Tidak ada kereta kuda mewah kerajaan untuk membawanya pergi. Hanya kuda-kuda terbaik serta persenjataan untuk melindungi diri juga bekal makanan yang cukup yang dibawanya untuk perjalanan ini.

Perjalanan menuju perbatasan akan memakan waktu selama dua hari satu malam jika ditempuh tanpa istirahat, karenanya Minato memutuskan untuk terus memacu kudanya, mungkin nanti ia akan berhenti sejenak untuk memberi kuda-kuda mereka minum dan makan lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan, begitu seterusnya, pikirnya.

Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah sampai ke barak tempat Kurama berada secepat mungkin. Keselamatan Kurama menjadi prioritas utama untuknya saat ini, selain sesuatu hal yang juga sama mengusiknya-keberadaan wanita muda bernama Naruto itu entah kenapa membuatnya gelisah.

Mungkinkah wanita muda itu putrinya? Minato terus bertanya di dalam hati, mengabaikan fakta penting jika wanita yang kini berada di dalam barak perbatasan Rouran dan Suna itu memiliki warna rambut hitam legam asli, berbanding terbalik dengan warna rambut putri kandungnya yang berwarna kuning keemasan.

Dia pasti melakukan sesuatu pada rambutnya. Itu yang ada di pikiran Minato saat ini. Tapi jika wanita di dalam barak itu memang benar putri kandungnya, bagaimana bisa ia menyembunyikan diri selama sepuluh tahun ini tanpa bisa diendus oleh mata-mata Konoha yang sangat terkenal akan kemampuannya? Hal itu menjadi sebuah tanda tanya besar di kepala Minato.

Tidak. Dia tidak boleh berharap terlalu tinggi jika pada akhirnya dia akan terhempas karena kecewa. Melindungi Kurama harus menjadi fokusnya saat ini. Ia juga harus melihat keadaan Rouran dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Jika benar apa yang dikatakan dalam laporan mengenai keadaan menyedihkan rakyat Rouran, maka Minato sendiri yang akan menghukum Mukade atas ketidakbecusannya dalam menjalankan pemerintahan di kerajaan kecil itu.

.

.

.

Naruto menunduk, menatap sepasang tangan kokoh yang memeluk perutnya erat. Malam ini akhirnya ia menyerahkan kesuciannya pada suaminya. Sebuah rasa malu menyentakknya saat ia menyadari jika punggung telanjangnya menempel erat pada dada bidang telanjang suaminya. Naruto sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Sasuke akan memperlakukannya dengan kelembutan mengejutkan, bukan perlakuan kasar seperti yang terjadi saat malam pengantin mereka dulu.

Sasuke mengecupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan pemujaan, penuh kesabaran yang nyaris membuat Naruto menjerit karena ketidaksabaran. Pria itu menuntunnya dengan lembut, mengutamakan kepuasan Naruto saat percintaan mereka berlangsung. Sasuke bahkan menahan diri saat tubuh mereka menyatu, menjaga ritme percintaan mereka tetap stabil hingga rasa sakit yang Naruto alami memudar dan berganti dengan kenikmatan yang tidak pernah dibayangkannya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Suara serak Sasuke terdengar sangat menggoda di telinga Naruto saat ini. Wanita itu menelan air liurnya dengan susah payah dan hanya mampu menjawab pertanyaan suaminya dengan mengangguk kecil.

Suasana di dalam tenda itu sangat gelap saat ini. Api unggun sudah lama padam, sementara lentera yang ada sengaja Sasuke matikan sebelum keduanya tidur. "Tidurlah!" katanya serak, membuat bulu kuduk Naruto meremang untuk alasan lain. Sasuke tersenyum miring saat merasakan tubuh istrinya kaku. Dengan seringai jail ia mulai melancarkan serangannya, dengan gerakan seringan bulu ia menyentuh tubuh telanjang istrinya, menyentuh titik-titik sensitif yang telah dicicipinya.

"Hentikan! Aku mau kembali tidur," erang Naruto seraya berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari jangkauan suaminya. Dengan keras ia menampar tangan kanan Sasuke yang kini mulai merayap turun untuk menyentuh pusat kewanitaannya, "Hentikan!" perintahnya lagi, berusaha untuk terdengar tegas. Naruto bernapas lega untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya kembali terkesiap saat suaminya memilih target lain untuk disentuh dan dicumbunya. "Sasuke, hentikan!" mohonnya parau, sementara tubuhnya kembali menggelinjang tidak nyaman.

"Apa masih sakit?" Sasuke balik bertanya. Naruto mengerjapkan mata, mencari mata kelam suaminya dalam kegelapan. "Apa kau masih merasakan sakit?" tanyanya lagi.

Sungguh, Naruto sangat bersyukur karena ruangan itu dalam keadaan gelap gulita. Sasuke pasti mengolok-oloknya jika ia melihat wajahnya yang pasti sangat memerah karena malu. "Sudah tidak sakit," jawabnya setengah berbisik.

"Bagus," jawab Sasuke sensual. "Karena aku ingin bercinta denganmu lagi," tambahnya serak.

.

.

.

Posisi matahari sudah berada di puncak kepala saat Pangeran Gaara melangkah keluar dari dalam tendanya untuk pertama kali setelah ia terkurung di sana selama empat hari lamanya. Kesehatannya sudah kembali membaik saat ini, oleh karena itulah ia menetapkan hati mencari Naruto untuk mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya.

Gaara berhenti sejenak, melihat ke sekeliling barak. Seperti biasa, para prajurit sibuk berjaga, menjaga keamanan di dalam barak. Sejak kejadian yang menimpanya, keamanan di dalam barak itu semakin diperketat. Setiap pendatang baru diperiksa dengan seksama sebelum diijinkan masuk ke dalam barak, dan semuanya harus atas seijin Itachi sebagai kepala penanggung jawab keamanan.

Pria berambut merah itu melepas napas keras, sebelum kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju tenda para tabib. Ia akan mencari Naruto di sana. Biasanya wanita itu akan berada di dalam tenda tabib untuk meracik ramuan pada siang hari, sebelum kembali memeriksa kondisi pasien di sore hari.

Gaara hanya mengangkat tangannya ringan ke udara saat dua orang prajurit yang berjaga di depan pintu tenda tabib bergegas memberinya hormat saat ia datang.

"Anda sudah sehat?" ada nada terkejut sekaligus senang pada suara Naruto saat melihat Gaara berdiri di dalam tenda tabib saat ini, namun Gaara tidak mengatakan apapun. Alih-alih menjawab, pria itu hanya mengangguk kecil dengan ekspresi datar. Wanita itu menghentikan kegiatannya untuk sementara, lalu berdiri dan memberi salam sebagai penghormatan serta bagian dari tradisi kerajaan.

Naruto tidak membungkuk untuk memberi hormat pada Gaara, karena saat ini statusnya sebagai seorang _putri_sudah diketahui, dan lagi Naruto berasal dari kerajaan yang jauh lebih besar, karenanya ia tidak memiliki keharusan untuk memberi hormat pada Gaara yang berstatus pangeran dari kerajaan koloni Ame. "Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Naruto kembali bertanya dengan nada sopan sembari melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang untuk sejenak tertunda.

Gaara tidak langsung menjawab. "Aku datang untuk mengucapkan terima kasih," katanya kemudian, membuat Naruto tertegun, sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Gaara akan datang merendahkan diri hanya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih. "Asal kautahu, aku bukan orang yang tidak tahu terima kasih," katanya lagi masih dengan nada serta ekspresi datar yang sama.

Naruto tersenyum tanpa menatap putera mahkota dari Suna yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Wanita itu memasukkan beberapa akar tumbuh-tumbuhan ke dalam alat penumbuk untuk dihancurkannya hingga halus. Sungguh hal ini seperti _dejavu_bagi Gaara, secara tidak sadar pria itu melangkah mundur karenanya.

"Anda tidak perlu mengucapkan terima kasih, Pangeran Gaara," kata Naruto pada akhirnya setelah terdiam lama. "Sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk menyelamatkan pasien-pasienku. Aku seorang tabib, ingat?"

"Apapun yang kaukatakan, tetap tidak bisa mengubah kenyataan jika aku berhutang nyawa padamu," jawab Gaara tegas.

Naruto melepas napas panjang, melirik ke arah Gaara lurus. "Kita lupakan masalah hutang budi ini. Bagaimana? Lagipula, seperti yang sudah aku katakana tadi, aku hanya menjalankan kewajibanku sebagai seorang tabib-apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto berdiri, setengah terpekik saat Gaara tiba-tiba berlutut dengan satu kakinya, kepalanya menunduk dalam. "Bangun, Pangeran Gaara!" kata Naruto panik, takut jika ada seseorang yang melihat perilaku Gaara saat ini.

"Dewa Langit menjadi saksi atas sumpahku, aku-Putera Mahkota Suna bersumpah meletakkan kesetiaanku pada Puteri Naruto-istri dari Pangeran Keempat Ame sebagai balas budi."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu!" pekik Naruto lagi tanpa bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. "Jangan membebani dirimu dengan sumpah seberat itu, Pangeran Gaara," tegurnya, namun Gaara bergeming. Ia sudah menetapkan hati untuk meletakkan kesetiaannya pada Naruto sebagai balas budi dan hanya kematian saja yang bisa memutus sumpah yang telah diucapkannya itu. "Kerajaan Suna akan resah jika mengetahui hal ini, terlebih kau meletakkan kesetianmu padaku, pada seorang wanita yang berstatus sebagai istri Pangeran Keempat Ame. Apa yang kaulakukan ini bisa membuat kesalahpahaman, Pangeran Gaara. Bagaimana jika kelompok-kelompok tertentu menganggap hal ini sebagai dukungan terhadap suamiku? Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi," tukas Naruto panjang lebar.

Gaara kembali berdiri, dan menjawab tenang, "Aku meletakkan kesetiaanku padamu. Hanya aku, kau, langit dan bumi yang tahu mengenai hal ini. Kapan-pun kau memerlukan bantuanku, aku akan datang, mempertaruhkan nyawa yang telah kau selamatkan ini untuk membelamu," ujarnya sebelum membalikkan badan untuk keluar dari dalam tenda, meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya bisa memejamkan kedua matanya dan melepas napas berat.

.

.

.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu resah?" Kurama bertanya sementara matanya mengamati Itachi yang masuk ke dalam tendanya dengan kening ditekuk. "Apa sesuatu terjadi lagi?" tanyanya lagi saat Itachi mendudukan diri di seberang mejanya.

"Raja Suna menginginkan Ayame untuk dibawa dan diadili di pengadilan mereka," jelas Itachi membuat Kurama menahan napas lalu mendesah keras. "Aku sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi, tapi sama sekali tidak menduga akan secepat ini," akunya kemudian dengan gigi gemertuk.

"Bagaimana-pun juga, Ayame nyaris membunuh Putera Mahkota Suna, jadi sudah sewajarnya jika Raja Suna mengambil tindakan cepat atas peristiwa ini," terang Kurama tanpa bisa menahan kegeramannya. Kurama sama sekali tidak bisa memikirkan jalan keluar selain membunuh ayame untuk menutup mulut wanita itu agar tidak mengatakan kebohongan mengerikan yang bisa menyebabkan terjadinya perang antara Suna dan Ame atau lebih parahnya antara Konoha dengan Ame. "Mungkin lebih baik jika kita membunuh wanita itu," usulnya membuat Itachi berpikir dalam, merenungkan usulan sahabat karibnya dengan serius.

"Jika kau setuju, aku akan memerintahkan Kakashi untuk melakukannya dengan cepat," tambah Kurama serius.

Ruangan di dalam tenda nyaman itu hening untuk waktu lama, meninggalkan keheningan pekat yang mencekam.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Kurama melepas napas panjang sebelum berkata dengan geraman marah, "Apa lagi yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya sinis. "Terkadang kita perlu mengorbankan satu orang demi menyelamatkan nyawa banyak orang," tukasnya beralasan.

Itachi mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya yang besar. "Dan Naruto?"

Kurama mengerjapkan mata, bagaimana dia bisa melupakan Naruto? Sialnya Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun mengenai apa yang terjadi tadi malam di dalam tenda tahanan Ayame. Yang Kurama bisa tangkap, kebencian Sasuke terhadap Ayame semakin berlipat. Pasti ada yang terjadi, pikir Kurama sehingga Sasuke begitu membenci pengkhianat itu. "Naruto tidak perlu tahu jika kita yang berada di balik konspirasi kematian Ayame. Dia mungkin akan bersedih, namun tidak akan memakan waktu lama hingga ia melupakannya. Bukan begitu?" katanya setelah terdiam lama.

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Entahlah. Kurasa tidak begitu," jawabnya dengan nada tidak yakin. "Jujur saja, selama Naruto tinggal menetap bersama kami, aku sama sekali tidak bisa membaca hingga jauh ke dalam pikirannya. Aku tidak tahu apa dia benar-benar bahagia saat tinggal bersama kami, atau itu dilakukannya untuk membuat kami tenang dan bahagia saat melihatnya tersenyum senang." Itachi mengangkat sebelah bahunya sebelum kembali bicara dengan nada miris, "Naruto menyimpan terlalu banyak rahasia di dalam dirinya. Dan itu sama sekali tidak bisa membuatku tenang dan hanya bisa menduga-duga akan apa yang sedang dipikirkan atau dirasakannya."

"Kita tidak boleh ragu lagi, Itachi." Kurama menyahut cepat, mengingatkan dengan tajam. "Kita akan meikirkan mengenai Naruto nanti. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah membungkam mulut Ayame," putusnya mutlak.

.

.

.

Naruto berlari, nyaris terjatuh karena ketergesaannya. Napasnya memburu, dadanya naik-turun, wanita itu panik bukan kepalang saat tidak sengaja menangkap pembicaraan beberapa prajurit jika Ayame akan dibawa sebagai tahanan sore ini juga ke Ibu Kota Suna untuk diadili langsung oleh Kazekage-Raja Suna. Pantas saja dia melihat beberapa prajurit Suna berkemas siang tadi. Mungkin mereka tengah menyiapkan keberangkatannya untuk mengantar tahanan ke raja mereka. Sial, umpat Naruto di dalam hati. Kenapa dia harus ketinggalan berita sepenting ini?

Kenapa tidak ada satu orang-pun yang mengatakan hal ini kepadanya? Sasuke, Itachi dan Kurama sama sekali tidak menyinggung masalah ini saat bertemu dengannya pagi ini. Apa mereka sengaja menyembunyikan hal ini darinya? Tanyanya di dalam hati.

"Mau kemana?" pertanyaan yang dilontarkan dengan suara berat itu menghentikan langkah Naruto. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat, Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap sengit suaminya yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan punggung tegak dan dagu terangkat.

"Mereka akan membawa Ayame ke Kerajaan Suna?" ujar Naruto yang terdengar seperti sebuah pernyataan daripada pertanyaan. Sasuke bergeming, menatap lurus istrinya dengan ekspresi datar. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?" tanya Naruto lagi, kesal sekaligus sedih karena ia harus mendengar mengenai hal ini dari orang lain. "Kenapa tidak ada satu orang-pun yang mengatakan hal penting ini padaku?" tanyanya lagi dengan tatapan menusuk.

Sasuke mengambil dua langkah ke depan untuk mengamit tangan istrinya sebelum menjawab dengan nada datar yang menjengkelkan, "Seorang Puteri sepertimu tidak seharusnya mengurus seorang pengkhianat sepertinya."

Naruto membeku. Ada yang aneh dari cara Sasuke bicara saat ini. Mungkin orang lain yang tidak mengenal Sasuke dengan baik menganggap nada bicara suaminya itu datar seperti biasanya, namun Naruto berani bersumpah jika ia bisa mendengar nada dendam di dalam nada bicara suaminya ini.

Wanita itu menelan kering. Apa Sasuke mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Ayame tadi malam? Tanyanya di dalam hati. Tapi Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun atau bertanya mengenai hal itu saat pria itu datang ke dalam tendanya pagi tadi untuk beristirahat. "A-apa maksudmu?" tanyanya terbata tanpa mampu mengalihkan tatapannya dari tatapan suaminya yang menelanjangi hingga ke dasar jiwanya.

Sasuke menjawab, "Pengkhianat sepertinya tidak pantas mendapat perhatian dan belas kasihanmu, Naruto." Wajah Sasuke mengetat saat mengatakannya. Sejak tadi malam ia sudah menahan diri untuk tidak menebas kepala Ayame dengan pedangnya. Persetan dengan alasan Ayame yang mengatakan jika semua ini dilakukannya untuk menyelamatkan kedua adiknya. Pengkhianat tetaplah pengkhianat di mata Sasuke. Kemarahan pria itu semakin tersulut saat tahu jika ibu kandung Ayame tega menjual Naruto untuk bertahan hidup? Sungguh, Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyangka ada manusia sejahat itu. "Biarkan pengadilan mengadilinya," tegasnya tajam.

Tapi bukan Naruto namanya jika tidak membantah. Wanita itu menepis tangan Sasuke, dan menyahut dengan desisan sinis, "Apa kau lupa jika Ayame melakukannya dengan terpaksa?" pancingnya. Naruto melayangkan tatapannya ke segala arah sebelum kembali bicara, "jika kau menguping pembicaraanku tadi malam dengan Ayame seharusnya kau merasa iba padanya. Dia melakukannya karena terpaksa," ujarnya setengah berbisik.

"Kejahatan tetaplah kejahatan, apapun alasannya," balas Sasuke tenang, sementara Naruto hanya bisa menatapnya nyalang. "Pencuri tetaplah pencuri, apapun alasan mulia dibaliknya. Jadi, jangan ikut campur mengenai masalah ini, Naruto. Ini diluar kekuasaanmu!" perintahnya mutlak sebelum berbalik pergi.

"Aku akan meminta bantuan Pangeran Gaara," ujar Naruto keras kepala, menghentikan langkah Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis, menoleh lewat bahunya dan menjawab tajam, "Jangan mempersulit orang lain hanya untuk mempertahankan keegoisanmu, Puteri Naruto!" ujarnya menohok Naruto dengan keras, tanpa bisa mengelak, dan sore itu Naruto hanya bisa terdiam, menatap kepergian kereta tahanan yang membawa pergi Ayame dengan perasaan campur aduk.

.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaanku?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada masam, membuat Shikamaru yang tengah serius membaca perkamen terlonjak, berdiri untuk memberi hormat pada Sasuke yang datang dengan tiba-tiba ke tendanya tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu. Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya, meletakkan pedang yang tersampir di pinggangnya ke atas meja sebelum mendudukkan diri dengan keras di kursi kosong. "Apa kau punya arak?" tanyanya lagi pada Shikamaru yang segera berbalik untuk mengambilkan sepoci arak untuknya.

"Saya belum bisa menemukan jawaban yang Anda cari, Pangeran Sasuke," jawab Shikamaru terdengar menyesal. "Jika berada di istana, akan lebih mudah bagi saya untuk mencari jawabannya di perpustakaan kerajaan. Saya yakin di perkamen tanda lahir keluarga bangsawan, tanda lahir itu pasti tercantum."

"Kenapa kau menekuk wajahmu seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke setelah menyesap araknya dengan cepat.

Situasi hati Sasuke tengah memburuk saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Tadi malam mereka baru saja menyatukan hati dan jiwa mereka dalam sebuah percintaan yang membuai dan sekarang, sekarang Naruto memilih untuk mengabaikannya hanya karena Ayame? Istrinya itu bahkan tidak mau bersusah payah untuk menyapanya saat ia datang ke tenda untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian. Dasar wanita! Ujar Sasuke di dalam hati.

Shikamaru memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi. "Jujur saja, saya baru melihat tanda lahir serumit ini," akunya pada Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat. Shikamaru menyempitkan mata, menatap kertas yang sudah dilukis oleh Sasuke-gambar tanda lahir yang terdapat pada bahu istrinya. "Maaf jika saya lancang, tapi dimana Anda melihat tanda lahir ini, Pangeran?" tanyanya penasaran.

Sasuke bergeming, memilih untuk menyesap araknya dengan pelan dan nikmat.

"Maafkan atas kelancangan saya, Pangeran," ujar Shikamaru kemudian. Pria itu bisa menebak dengan jelas jika Sasuke tidak mau menjawab pertanyaannya itu. Jemarinya kini menyentuh lingkaran berpola rumit yang mengelilingi sebuah tanda berbentuk spiral di dalamnya, "Aku tidak pernah melihat tanda lahir seindah ini di dalam perkamen manapun. Atau mungkin ada perkamen yang terlewat kubaca?" Shikamaru mengumpat di dalam hati, mengutuk kebodohannya jika hal itu terjadi.

Sasuke mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya ke atas meja. Bukankah Naruto mengatakan jika tanda di bahunya merupakan tanda dari sang feniks? Bagaimana jika tanda dibahu itu terdiri dari dua buah tanda? Tanda dari sang feniks dan tanda lahir wanita itu? "Apa kau pernah melihat tanda lahir ini sebelumnya?" Sasuke bertanya sembari menunjuk tanda spiral di atas kertas.

Shikamaru mengangguk dan menjawab yakin. "Tentu saja. Bentuknya mirip dengan tanda lahir yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Uzumaki," jelas Shikamaru membuat Sasuke nyaris tidak bisa bernapas karena terkejut.

"Apa kau yakin?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada biasa. Dengan kelihaiannya ia mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutannya itu dengan baik.

Shikamaru kembali mengangguk dengan sangat yakin. "Saya sangat yakin, Pangeran. Tanda ini sangat mirip dengan tanda lahir yang dimiliki oleh setiap keturunan keluarga Uzumaki." Shikamaru mengernyit dalam setelahnya, "Namun saya masih belum tahu arti dari tanda rumit yang mengelilinginya ini."

Sasuke segera berdiri, menyambar pedangnya dan berkata tegas, "Tidak perlu mencari lagi, Shikamaru. Sepertinya aku sudah tahu jawabannya," katanya membuat Shikamaru mengernyit heran, sebelum berdiri untuk memberi hormat dan mengantar kepergian Sasuke yang terlihat sangat tergesa saat keluar dari dalam tenda miliknya.

Dalam perjalanannya menuju tenda Kurama, Sasuke berpikir dengan keras, alasan apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Kurama agar putra sulung dari Kerajaan Konoha itu bersedia memperlihatkan atau menggambarkan lukisan Puteri Naruto padanya. Sesuatu menyentak Sasuke dengan keras, apa mungkin gadis kecil yang dicarinya selama ini adalah Naruto yang sama yang kini berstatus sebagai istrinya? Bukankah sihir feniks mampu mengubah fisik seseorang yang dilindunginya sehingga orang-orang yang pernah mengenalnya tidak mengenalinya lagi? Apa itu yang selama ini terjadi pada Naruto?

Sasuke menahan napas untuk beberapa saat. Bolehkah dia berharap tinggi jika istrinya memang gadis kecil yang selama ini dicarinya?

Tidak. Dia tidak boleh gegabah untuk hal sepenting ini. Ia harus memastikannya sendiri.

Dia harus mendapatkan lukisan Puteri Naruto kecil dari Kurama, lalu sekembalinya ke Ame dia akan meminta bantuan Sai untuk melukis Puteri Naruto versi dewasa dengan rambut pirang.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti seketika. Dia tidak perlu menunggu kembali ke Ame untuk membuktikan kebenaran ini. Yang perlu dilakukannya hanya meminta lukisan Puteri Naruto kecil dari Kurama lalu pergi ke Desa Rouran dimana rumah bordil yang dilaporkan oleh anak buahnya itu pernah berdiri dan menyelidiki nama pemilik rumah bordil itu.

Benar, dia hanya perlu mencari waktu dan alasan tepat untuk pergi ke Desa Rouran lalu mencocokkan hasil penyelidikannya dengan apa yang pernah dikatakan Naruto mengenai masa lalunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Aloha... saya kembali lagi. Hm... maaf untuk banyaknya typo(s) dichap kemarin. #NgorekTanah Chapter ini nggak terlalu menegangkan, kan? Bagian sedihnya sengaja saya simpan untuk chapter depan yah.**

**Dan untuk pembaca baru, selamat bergabung, Teman-teman! #TembakConfetty**

**Menjadi suatu kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi saya untuk menyambut para pembaca baru disetiap chapter yang saya update. Rasanya menyenangkan bisa berbagi imajinasi yang ada di dalam otak saya bersama kalian. Semoga pembaca sabar menunggu chap-chap selanjutnya yah. Dan terima kasih juga untuk yang bersedia meluangkan waktu mengoreksi typo(s) di chap-chap yang lalu. Terima kasih banyak. ((:**

**Dan untuk fic ini, semoga pembaca sabar menunggu; apakah Sasuke berhasil mendapatkan lukisan Naruto dari Kurama? Menunggu apa Ayame jadi dibunuh oleh Kakashi? Menunggu apa Naruto akan bertemu dengan Minato? Serta menunggu apakah Sasuke berhasil menyatukan puzzle yang ada untuk menemukan cinta pertamanya? Hehehe! **

**Semoga chap ini typo(s)-nya nggak terlalu banyak. #Amien**

**Ah, rencana update minggu ini ; LMOMT dan TBWY. Jadi jangan tanya kapan fic lain update yah. #Melotot XD**

**Untuk UC saya kerjakan sedikit demi sedikit, semoga bisa update bulan ini. #Amien**

**Sekian, dan sampai jumpa dichap serta lanjutan fic-fic lainnya! ^^**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Tragedy, hurt/comfort, fantasy**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian ataupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya! Yang tetep bandel saya kutuk ngejomblo seumur hidup!**

**Selamat membaca!**

**Golden Cage**

**Chapter 21 : Benang Merah Takdir**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Malam masih belum larut saat Sasuke memerintahkan dua orang prajurit untuk membawakan dua poci arak terbaik serta makanan ringan ke tenda Kurama. Kedatangannya tentu disambut kernyitan bingung Kurama serta tatapan tak percaya Itachi saat melihat Sasuke datang tanpa harus diundang terlebih dahulu.

"Apa aku tidak salah lihat?" Kurama mencibir dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada. "Seorang Pangeran Sasuke datang membawa buah tangan ke dalam tendaku?" ujarnya terdengar berlebihan. "Kurasa sesuatu menghantam kepala adikmu dengan keras, Itachi," tambahnya sementara Itachi hanya mengendikkan bahu, ringan.

Sasuke berdecak, dengan dagunya ia memerintahkan kedua prajurit itu untuk meletakkan poci arak serta makanan ringan di atas meja. "Bukankah kita harus merayakan sesuatu?" katanya penuh maksud. Sasuke sudah bertekad untuk memancing Kurama bicara mengenai Naruto saat ini. Dia harus berhasil mengorek informasi sekecil apa pun dari Kurama. "Duduk dan minumlah denganku!" tegasnya membuat kernyitan di kening Itachi serta Kurama semakin dalam. "Mana Jendral Kakashi?" tanyanya kemudian saat menyadari ketidakberadaan Kakashi di sekitar Kurama.

"Berjaga bersama Neji," jawab Kurama sembari mendudukkan diri di sebrang Sasuke.

Bagus, pikir Sasuke senang. Ketidakhadiran Kakashi saat ini akan membuatnya lebih mudah untuk mengorek informasi dari mulut Kurama.

"Kau tidak memasukkan racun ke dalam minuman ini 'kan?" Kurama bertanya dengan mata menyipit, sedikit curiga saat Sasuke menuangkan arak lalu menyerahkan cawan arak itu padanya. Dengan tidak sopannya ia mengendus minuman itu, melirik Itachi yang kini terlihat sama terperangahnya melihat sikap adiknya yang tidak biasa. "Lagipula tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa kita rayakan saat ini," tambahnya masih dengan mata menyipit.

Sasuke mendengus keras, lalu meneguk minumannya dalam satu tegukkan. "Aku meminta kalian menemaniku minum untuk mengobati rasa frustasiku. Puas?!"

Kurama dan Itachi saling melempar pandang, tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Itachi polos. Kedua matanya berbinar seketika, ia terkikik pelan membuat Kurama mengernyit semakin bingung sementara Sasuke membuang muka. "Naruto masih marah padamu?"

Hening.

Kurama tertawa keras. "Lihat wajah adikmu itu!" serunya sembari menunjuk Sasuke dengan kurang ajar. "Lihatlah bagaimana dia begitu frustasi hanya karena seorang wanita," oloknya lagi terdengar lancang saat Sasuke berdecak menahan kesal.

"Hentikan, Kurama!" tegur Itachi berusaha menahan tawa kerasnya dengan susah payah. Ia mengambil poci arak didekatnya, lalu menuangkan isinya ke dalam cawannya sendiri. Itachi berdeham, lalu kembali bertanya, "Jadi, kenapa Naruto masih marah kepadamu?" tanyanya sekedar berbasa-basi, berharap jika Sasuke mau membagi kegelisahannya saat ini.

Sasuke mendengus, menenggak araknya. Satu alisnya terangkat saat ia bicara, "Kalian pikir dia hanya marah padaku?"

Tawa Itachi dan Kurama hilang, berganti kernyitan dalam. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya keduanya kompak.

"Naruto bukan hanya marah padaku, tapi pada kalian berdua juga," jelasnya dengan nada puas, sementara Itachi dan Kurama menelan kering.

Kurama menggoyang-goyangkan cawan arak di tangannya. "Kau pasti berbohong untuk menakuti kami. Iya 'kan?"

Satu bahu Sasuke terangkat. "Terserah jika kalian tidak mau percaya. Aku hanya mengatakan kebenarannya saja," ujarnya santai.

Keheningan kembali menggantung di dalam ruangan itu. Di dalam hati Sasuke bersorak senang melihat ketegangan di wajah Itachi dan Kurama, ia bertambah senang saat Kurama terus mengisi cawan araknya lalu menenggaknya, menghabiskan isinya dengan cepat. "Apa Naruto sangat menyeramkan saat marah?" Kurama berdeham pelan setelah mengatakannya.

Lagi-lagi sasuke mengangkat bahunya dengan ringan. "Kau pikir kenapa aku memutuskan datang kemari?" ia balik bertanya dengan ekspresi datar. "Kau bisa tanya kakakku jika ingin tahu bagaimana sikap Naruto saat marah."

Mendengar hal itu Itachi hanya bisa menelan kering, mengerjapkan mata lalu meringis. Membuat Naruto marah adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dilakukannya. "Jangan berharap untuk mengetahuinya, Ku," ujarnya dengan gelengan kepala pelan. "Ck, bukankah aku sudah bilang sebelumnya jika Naruto harus diberi tahu masalah pengiriman Ayame ke Suna?"

"Dan membuatnya histeris?" ejek Sasuke sembari menyeruput araknya pelan. "Kita tidak tahu _kegilaan _apa yang bisa dilakukannya untuk mencegah kepergian Ayame ke Suna, terlebih setelah dia tahu alasan Ayame yang sebenarnya."

Itachi dan Kurama mendesah dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku merasa jika Naruto kalian semakin mirip dengan Naruto-ku," ujar Kurama tiba-tiba membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis di balik cawan araknya. Tatapan Kurama menerawang saat ia lanjut bicara, "Adikku juga sangat menakutkan saat dia marah," katanya seperti mengenang masa lalu. Kurama merogoh ke dalam tali pengikat _hanfu _-nya, lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalamnya. "Aku meninggalkannya untuk memberinya ini." Diletakkannya giok itu di atas meja, dengan sedih Kurama menenggak kembali araknya, menatap nanar giok yang sudah disimpannya selama sepuluh tahun belakangan ini.

Itachi terkesiap. "Bukankah ini giok yang akan kau hadiahkan pada adikmu?"

Kurama mengangguk.

"Kau masih menyimpannya?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Tentu saja," jawab Kurama cepat. "Benda ini adalah benda yang akan terus mengingatkanku tentang Naruto, tentu aku harus selalu membawanya 'kan?"

"Entahlah," ujar Itachi sendu. "Mungkin seharusnya kau menyimpannya di belakang dan melangkah maju," tambahnya setengah berbisik.

"Apa?" tanya Kurama. "Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu."

Itachi tersenyum lembut. "Bukan apa-apa."

"Yang jelas Naruto-ku jauh lebih cantik dari adikmu," ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba, memutus udara berat di sekeliling mereka. "Jangan melotot ke arahku," tambahnya sinis pada Kurama. "Aku akan mengakui kecantikan adikmu setelah aku melihat lukisannya," tambahnya tenang.

"Kau akan menelan kata-katamu, Uchiha!" geram Kurama kesal. "Istrimu memang sangat cantik, tapi adikku tidak kalah cantiknya. Aku pastikan kau melihat lukisan adikku secepatnya." Kurama menaikkan dagunya, terdengar sombong dan bangga pada saat bersamaan.

Sasuke kembali menyeringai, puas karena Kurama masuk ke dalam jebakannya. "Aku menantikan hari itu, Pangeran Kurama," jawabnya santai.

.

.

.

Ayame membisu, duduk terdiam di dalam kereta tahanan yang terus melaju. Dalam hati dia tahu—sebentar lagi dia akan mati. Setidaknya kedua adik laki-lakinya akan selamat, pikirnya optimis tanpa tahu jika pada kenyataannya kedua adiknya telah terkubur di dalam _tanah kuning_.

Wanita itu menatap pergelangan tangan serta kakinya yang kini terbelenggu oleh rantai besi, dia sudah tidak bisa lari.

Kemana juga dia harus lari atau bersembunyi? Di belahan bumi mana dia bisa menyembunyikan diri? Ah, walau seandainya bisa pun tentu ia tidak akan melakukannya. Bagaimana bisa dia bersembunyi untuk menyelamatkan diri sementara nasib kedua adiknya tengah berada di ujung tanduk?

Sesaat pikirannya menerawang—mengingat seorang wanita yang dilihatnya mengejar kereta tahanannya tadi. Ayame mengernyit, hingga detik ini otaknya berseru keras, mengatakan jika wanita bangsawan itu tidak mungkin anak kecil yang dulu pernah diselamatkan oleh ayahnya. Tapi batinnya tidak kalah berseru keras, wanita bangsawan itu pasti anak yang sama yang pernah diselamatkan oleh ayahnya. Jika tidak, bagaimana bisa wanita bangsawan itu mengetahui masalah keluarganya?

Ayame membuang napas, melempar tatapannya keluar kereta. Tubuhnya sesekali terguncang saat kereta kuda yang dinaikinya berjalan berkelok-kelok membelah lembah Suna yang sedikit berbatu.

Mendadak tubuhnya menggigil saat ia mengingat tatapan yang dilemparkan oleh Naruto saat wanita itu mengunjunginya di tenda tahanan beberapa malam yang lalu. Tatapan itu adalah tatapan sama yang pernah dilihatnya dulu. Tatapan sama yang diberikan mendiang ayahnya pada mendiang ibunya saat pria itu tahu jika istrinya telah menjual seorang anak kecil ke rumah pelacuran.

Tatapan itu bukan tatapan jijik, namun lebih terlihat sebagai tatapan kecewa. Dan entah kenapa hal itu jauh lebih menyakitkan untuk Ayame.

Ayame memejamkan mata saat dua butir air matanya jatuh dari sudut-sudut matanya. Ia sama saja dengan ibunya. Jika dulu ibunya melakukan hal itu untuk memastikan keluarganya tidak kelaparan, maka kini ia melakukan hal yang lebih menjijikan untuk menyelamatkan nyawa kedua adiknya.

Maafkan aku! Ujarnya di dalam hati. Kelopak matanya yang lelah kini mulai terpejam erat.

.

.

.

Di balik kegelapan malam, empat pasang mata tajam itu terus mengintai, mengamati tanpa suara pada dua kelompok yang sepertinya memiliki maksud yang berlawanan dengan kelompoknya saat ini. Kedua kelompok itu tidak tahu jika pergerakan mereka tengah diawasi oleh satu kelompok lain berjubah hitam yang menunggu dan bersembunyi dalam kegelapan malam.

Keheningan malam membuat suasana semakin mencekam, sementara di kejauhan—iring-iringan prajurit Suna yang mengawal kereta tahanan Ayame terus melaju menembus dinginnya udara pegunungan tandus Suna menuju ibu kota.

Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak? Batin Ayame.

Wanita itu mengerjapkan mata, mencoba melihat dalam kegelapan, sementara tangan kanannya meremat pakaiannya, membuat rantai yang membelenggu tangannya gemerincing karenanya.

Perasaan ini tidak asing untuknya, perasaan ini pernah datang beberapa saat sebelum tujuh orang prajurit Rouran datang ke gubuknya lalu menyeret kedua adik laki-lakinya, memaksa keduanya untuk menjadi prajurit. Kemudian perasaan itu datang lagi sesaat sebelum petinggi militer Rouran datang ke rumahnya, memberikan penawaran yang membuatnya tidak bisa menolak, karena hal itu menyangkut nyawa kedua adiknya. Dan sekarang? Sekarang perasaan yang sama datang lagi, karena itulah Ayame sangat yakin jika sebentar lagi sesuatu akan terjadi.

Dengan takut dia menekuk kedua lututnya, membenamkan kepalanya di sana, menunggu dengan perasaan was-was akan apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Benar saja, tidak perlu menungu lebih lama, suara pedang yang sedang beradu memecah keheningan malam. Percikan api terlihat saat kedua belah pedang saling beradu.

Ayame beringsut, tubuhnya gemetar saat satu anak panah melesat ke arahnya, nyaris mengenai bahu kanannya. Dia tahu jika dia akan mati, tapi sama sekali tidak menyangka jika ia akan mati secepat ini. Dan itu membuatnya ketakutan.

Anak panah kedua kembali dilesatkan, kali ini berhasil mengenai tangan kanannya. Ayame menjerit kesakitan saat anak panah itu menancap kuat di sana. Jeritannya belum hilang sepenuhnya saat anak panah ketiga terbang cepat dan mengenai paha kanannya.

Mukade—Raja lalim itu pasti mengutus anak buahnya untuk menghabisiku, pikir Ayame pahit. Dalam rongrongan rasa sakit yang dirasanya semakin hebat dia hanya bisa pasrah, meratapi kematiannya yang semakin dekat.

Di luar kereta, suara teriakan-teriakan lolongan kesakitan saling bersahut, hingga akhirnya menghilang saat roh dalam raga itu dicabut paksa.

Pertempuran terjadi semakin hebat. Kelompok yang ditugaskan oleh Mukade untuk menghabisi Ayame sangat terkejut saat melihat satu kelompok lain datang dan ikut menyerang mereka. Kelompok itu mengenakan pakaian hitam dan topeng yang sama, namun yang membedakannya adalah mereka mengikat pergelangan tangan kiri mereka dengan kain berwarna merah sebagai tanda pengenal.

"Siapa kalian?" raung salah satu prajurit bayaran dari Rouran marah, napasnya memburu karena lelah. "Jangan ikut campur!" teriaknya lantang, mengabaikan genangan darah dari prajurit Suna yang menggenang di bawah kakinya. "Kalian boleh membawa harta yang dibawa prajurit-prajurit ini, tapi tahanannya milik kami." Prajurit bayaran itu kembali berteriak, terengah-engah sementara pedangnya yang berlumuran darah teracung tinggi, siap menebas musuh yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Sayangnya kita menginginkan hal yang sama," jawab pria dari kelompok lain dengan seringai yang tersembunyi dengan baik di balik topengnya. Kelompok pemberontak itu tentu sangat menginginkan Ayame setelah mereka tahu jika wanita yang kini menjadi tahanan Suna itu nyaris membunuh Gaara. Sungguh satu prestasi yang harus diberi selamat, pikir mereka.

Selain itu, Ayame juga bisa dengan mudahnya masuk ke dalam barak yang dijaga ketat oleh tiga kerajaan. Bukankah itu sangat mengagumkan? Mereka harus mendapatkan Ayame, lalu melatihnya untuk menjadi seorang pembunuh.

Setelahnya, pertempuran pun kembali berlangsung dengan sengit.

.

.

.

Itachi, Kurama, dan Sasuke memasang ekspresi berbeda saat Gaara memanggil ketiganya ke dalam tendanya siang ini. Di dalam tenda milik Gaara, mereka melihat Temari duduk dengan ekspresi gelisah, sementara seorang prajurit berlutut dengan kepala menunduk tidak jauh dari tempat wanita itu duduk saat ini. "Kau boleh pergi!" Temari mengayunkan tangan kanannya ke udara saat bicara, membuat prajurit itu memberikan hormat untuk terakhir kali sebelum bergerak dan berjalan keluar tenda.

Itachi dan Kurama mengambil kursi yang bersebelahan, sementara Sasuke memutuskan untuk duduk di sebrang Gaara. "Ada hal penting apa sehingga kau memanggil kami semua?" Itachi bertanya tanpa basa-basi. "Jadi?" tanyanya lagi saat sebuah keheningan panjang menelan pertanyaannya.

Gaara dan Temari saling melempar tatapan, membuat kening Kurama dan Itachi ditekuk semakin dalam. "Rombongan yang membawa Ayame diserang tadi malam," ujar Gaara kemudian mengejutkan ketiga orang pria lain di dalam ruangan itu. "Semua prajuritku dibunuh, termasuk Ayame."

"Sialan!" desis Sasuke pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh keempat orang di dalam tenda itu. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat di atas meja. Sasuke sudah bisa menebak bagaimana reaksi Naruto jika berita buruk ini di dengarnya. "Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa prajurit-prajuritmu tidak bisa melawan serangan itu? Kalian seharusnya bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk mencegah kejadian itu!" ujarnya dari balik giginya yang gemertuk.

Gaara terperanjat, kesal karena lagi-lagi Pangeran dari Ame itu merendahkan kemampuan prajurit-prajuritnya, sekaligus merendahkan kemampuannya sebagai seorang pemimpin. "Aku bisa menjamin jika prajurit-prajurit yang ditugaskan untuk mengawal kereta tahanan Ayame merupakan prajurit-prajurit terbaik yang Suna miliki." Gaara bicara dengan rahang mengeras, menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke yang menurutnya sudah sangat keterlaluan.

Paras Sasuke berubah saat amarah berlomba-lomba menyerbu pembuluh darahnya. "Jika memang seperti itu, seharusnya kalian bisa mencegah kejadian buruk itu!" tukasnya dengan nada satu oktaf lebih tinggi. Benar-benar tidak berguna, pikir Sasuke jengah. Prajurit Suna bahkan tidak bisa melindungi nyawa seorang tahanan wanita.

"Sasuke tenang!" Itachi angkat bicara, mencoba untuk menengahi, walau di dalam hati dia bersyukur karena Ayame mati. Memang terdengar sangat jahat, namun terkadang seseorang perlu dikorbankan demi keselamatan orang banyak.

Itachi bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan kekacauan besar yang nanti terjadi apabila Ayame hidup dan menyampaikan kebohongan itu pada Raja Suna. Tidak, pikir Itachi. Yang terbaik adalah kematian Ayame. Sekilas ia melirik ke arah Kurama yang memasang ekspresi tidak terbaca, namun Itachi sangat yakin jika Kurama pun bersyukur atas kematian Ayame.

Gaara menghela napas panjang, mencoba mengontrol emosinya sementara Temari menepuk-nepuk pergelangan tangannya untuk menenangkannya. Percuma berdebat, pikir Gaara. Yang diperlukannya saat ini adalah _kepala dingin_, bukan emosi yang bisa membuat keadaan yang runyam semakin memburuk. "Dari mayat-mayat yang kami temukan, selain jenazah prajurit-prajurit Suna, kami juga menemukan mayat dari dua kelompok berbeda," jelas Gaara lebih tenang.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kurama dengan kening ditekuk dalam. "Bagaimana kalian bisa menyimpulkan jika mereka berasal dari dua kelompok yang berbeda?"

"Kelompok itu mengenakan pakaian yang sama, namun dengan atribut yang berbeda." Gaara kembali menerangkan dengan tenang. "Kelompok yang satu merupakan prajurit bayaran, sedangkan kelompok satu lagi." Gaara terdiam sejenak, dalam hati dia mengumpat keras, entah kenapa dia merasa akan kembali dipojokkan setelah ini. "Sementara kelompok lainnya memiliki tato yang sama dengan kelompok penyerang rombongan Pangeran Itachi beberapa waktu yang lalu."

Itachi menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Apa mungkin Ayame ada sangkut pautnya dengan kelompok pemberontak itu?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi serius. "Apa wanita itu mengetahui sesuatu mengenai kelompok pemberontak itu?" tanyanya lagi, sementara Kurama memejamkan mata, sama sekali tidak menyangka jika apa yang dihadapi mereka saat ini semakin memusingkan, layaknya benang kusut yang semakin sulit untuk diurai.

"Dari mana pun Ayame berasal, wanita itu jelas sangat penting hingga dua kelompok menginginkan nyawanya." Temari angkat suara, membuat suasana di dalam tenda itu semakin terasa berat. "Yang menjadi pertanyaanku saat ini, siapa yang menyewa prajurit bayaran untuk membunuh Ayame?"

"Apa kalian sudah melaporkan kejadian ini pada Raja Suna?"

"Tentu saja." Gaara menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan cepat. "Kami tidak bisa melakukan apa pun tanpa persetujuan beliau," tambahnya. "Karena itu kami mengumpulkan kalian semua. Karena aku yakin jika hal ini berkaitan dengan keselamatan kalian juga. Siapa pun dalang dibalik peristiwa ini, dia tidak mau Ayame membongkar rahasia besarnya."

Hening.

"Sayangnya kita tidak bisa mengorek informasi apa pun dari Ayame," tukas Itachi sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara, terlihat menyesal. "Andai saja kita bisa memaksanya lebih keras mungkin dia akan bicara," tambahnya dengan gelengan kepala pelan.

Dalam keheningan yang mengganggu itu Kurama hanya bisa bersyukur di dalam hati karena Itachi bisa bersandiwara dengan sangat baik. Jika Gaara dan Temari mendengar kebohongan Ayame yang mengatakan jika yang menyuruhnya adalah _orang dalam_ Kerajaan Ame, tentu mereka akan segera melaporkan hal itu pada Raja Suna.

Kurama menahan napas, terlalu takut membayangkan apa yang bisa terjadi jika rahasia itu bocor ke pihak luar. Minato pasti akan sangat marah besar mendengarnya, dan peperangan besar antara Ame dan Konoha pun tidak akan bisa terelakkan.

Syukurlah, setidaknya Ayame mati dengan membawa kebohongannya, pikir Kurama miris.

"Masalah ini tidak boleh diketahui oleh Naruto." Suara berat Sasuke memecah keheningan di dalam ruangan itu. "Istriku tidak boleh mendengar mengenai hal ini."

"Tapi kita tidak mungkin menutupi hal ini, Pangeran Sasuke," timpal Temari cepat. "Peristiwa sebesar ini pasti akan menyebar dengan sangat cepat."

"Tidak jika kita bisa membungkam mulut semua orang yang tahu mengenai kejadian ini," tegas Sasuke mutlak, menyudahi rapat kecil mereka.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Sasuke membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis, sementara jari tangannya menelusuri setiap jengkal garis wajah suaminya. Malam ini Sasuke kembali berbaring di sampingnya. Hingga detik ini Naruto memang masih marah karena suaminya menutupi kepergian Ayame, namun jika dipikir-pikir, apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Ayame jelas sudah melakukan kesalahan besar, karena itu dia harus menebus kesalahannya. Ayame bahkan berbohong dengan mengatakan jika yang menyuruhnya merupakan orang dalam dari Kerajaan Ame. Naruto yakin jika itu tidak benar. Ayame bahkan mengatakannya tanpa bisa menatapnya secara langsung.

Naruto menghela napas pelan. Ia hanya bisa berharap jika Ayame memikirkan dengan baik ucapan Naruto dan mengatakan kebenarannya pada Raja Suna.

Tidak mendapat jawaban yang diinginkannya, perlahan Sasuke membuka kedua kelopak matanya, membuat kedua netra berlainan warna itu bersirobok. "Kenapa kau tidak menjawab?" tanyanya lagi dengan suara mengantuk, sementara Naruto masih menutup rapat mulutnya. "Kagum dengan ketampananku, huh?" ujarnya kemudian terdengar sombong.

Tanpa ragu Naruto mengangguk pelan, membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut mendapat jawaban blak-blakan istrinya. "Kukira kau akan mengelak, dan mengatakan jika aku terlalu sombong," katanya membuat Naruto mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Untuk apa mengelak?" Naruto balik bertanya datar. "Aku tidak bisa memungkiri karena suamiku memang tampan. Sejujurnya kau terlihat lebih _manis _saat tidur," tambahnya dengan senyuman menawan.

Sasuke menghela napas pendek, menangkap pergelangan tangan Naruto yang terulur, menggenggamnya dan diletakkannya di depan dada. "Baiklah. Sekarang katakan apa yang kau inginkan?"

Kedua alis Naruto bertaut.

"Aku yakin kau pasti tengah menginginkan sesuatu hingga memujiku secara berlebihan," lanjut Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan yang tersirat di wajah istrinya.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya. "Ck, kenapa kau selalu merasa curiga? Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang ada di dalam pikiranku. Aku memuji suamiku. Apa itu salah?"

"Jadi kau pikir aku tampan?" tanya Sasuke masih terdengar curiga.

Naruto mengangguk.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, sebelum kembali bertanya, "Diantara kami berempat, menurutmu siapa yang paling tampan?"

Naruto menekuk keningnya dalam. "Kalian berempat?" beonya tidak mengerti.

"Hn… Antara Pangeran Mahkota, Kedua, Ketiga dan aku, siapa yang paling tampan?" Sasuke memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa pertanyaannya sesulit itu?" Naruto berdecak, membuat Sasuke menyempitkan kedua matanya tidak suka. "Menurutku kalian semua tampan," lanjutnya dengan pose berpikir. "Tapi karena kau suamiku dengan berat hati aku memutuskan jika kau paling tampan diantara keempat Pangeran Kerajaan Ame," tambahnya membuat Sasuke menggertakan giginya kesal. "Apa kau tidak puas mendengar jawabanku?" tanyanya sembari mengerjapkan mata polos.

"Tentu saja aku tidak puas dengan jawabanmu," dengus Sasuke. "Kau memilihku hanya karena aku suamimu? Yang benar saja!"

Hening.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, hatinya terasa hangat saat melihat ekspresi Sasuke saat ini. Ekspresi yang jarang dilihat oleh orang banyak, bahkan Naruto yakin jika suaminya itu hanya memperlihatkan ekspresi itu di hadapannya saja. Ah, anggap saja ia terlalu percaya diri hingga berpikiran seperti itu.

"Jangan pikir hanya karena kau mengecupku sekilas lantas aku akan memaafkanmu." Sasuke menyempitkan mata saat Naruto terkikik kecil setelah mengecupnya cepat. "Butuh lebih dari sekedar kecupan untuk membuatku memaafkanmu!" tegasnya membuat Naruto mengerucutkan mulut lucu, lalu menggeser tubuhnya semakin dekat ke arah Sasuke, mengikis jarak diantara keduanya, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang suaminya. "Ada apa?" Sasuke kembali bertanya dengan nada lembut, kekesalannya menguap cepat. "Aku yakin kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu saat ini."

Naruto terdiam, tidak langsung menjawab. Wanita itu memejamkan mata saat dengan lembut Sasuke membelai rambutnya lalu mengecup mesra puncak kepalanya. "Apa menurutmu Ayame sudah sampai di Ibu Kota Suna?" tanyanya membuat tubuh Sasuke sejenak membeku. "Aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku bersikap egois dan berharap jika Raja Suna memberikan pengampunan pada Ayame, tapi…" Naruto mendongak, menatap wajah datar Sasuke sebelum kembali berkata, "Tapi aku juga sangat berharap jika Ayame tidak dihukum mati," lanjutnya parau.

"Ayame melakukan kesalahan besar, hukuman mati pantas diterimanya," sahut Sasuke datar, tanpa ekspresi dan penekanan.

Naruto lagi-lagi menghela napas. "Tapi dia melakukannya karena terpaksa."

"Apa pun alasannya tetap tidak bisa membenarkan perbuatannya," tegas Sasuke membuat Naruto meremat _hanfu _-nya erat. "Jangan membahasnya lagi," tukas Sasuke setelah menghela napas panjang. "Katakan, apa yang kau pikirkan saat melihatku tadi?" ujarnya, mencoba untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan.

Naruto terdiam, tidak langsung menjawab, sedikit ragu. "Aku hanya sedang berpikir bagaimana rupa anak-anak kita nanti," terangnya kemudian membuat Sasuke menarik salah satu sudut mulutnya ke atas. "Putra-putra kita akan memiliki garis wajah sepertimu," ujarnya dengan tatapan menerawang. "Warna rambut gelap yang juga menjadi ciri khas keluarga Uchiha, dan bola mata mereka—"

"Seperti dirimu," potong Sasuke membuat Naruto mendongak, terkejut.

"Eh?"

"Mereka akan memiliki bola mata sepertimu," ulang Sasuke sembari mengetatkan pelukannya. Sasuke ingin anak-anaknya memiliki bola mata yang sama dengan Naruto, dan ia akan berusaha untuk memastikan anak-anaknya tidak akan memiliki kepahitan hidup yang sama dengan ibu mereka.

Naruto kembali berpikir. "Bagaimana jika mereka memiliki garis wajahku? Warna rambutku—" Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya saat lidahnya mendadak kelu. Tidak. Naruto tidak mau jika anak-anaknya memiliki rambut pirang seperti dirinya. Karena hal itu akan semakin mengingatkannya akan ayah kandungnya.

"Mereka akan terlihat sempurna," ujar Sasuke saat Naruto terdiam tanpa bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Naruto kembali mendongak saat mendengar desahan panjang suaminya. "Kenapa?"

"Sepertinya aku tidak akan pernah siap."

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto bertanya dengan perasaan was-was. Pikiran mengenai Sasuke yang tidak menginginkan anak darinya membuat hatinya serasa diremas.

Sasuke kembali menghela napas panjang. "Jika anak-anakku mewarisi lebih banyak genmu, aku yakin akan banyak gadis muda yang mengintai putra-putra kita, dan akan banyak orangtua yang mengantri untuk melamar putri-putri kita," jelasnya membuat Naruto melepas napas yang sedari tadi ditahannya. "Aku tidak akan pernah siap jika waktu itu tiba," tambahnya membuat Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Aku pasti akan mengusir setiap pemuda yang datang mengetuk pintu rumah kita."

Naruto terkikik kecil, entah kenapa pembicaraan mereka membuatnya merasa hangat dan untuk sesaat membuatnya melupakan kesedihan yang sedari sore menggelayut di hatinya. "Dan membuat anak-anak kita tua tanpa pasangan?" tanyanya membuat Sasuke mengendikkan bahu, ringan. "Kau terlalu berlebihan."

"Aku benar-benar akan melakukannya. Aku akan mengusir mereka semua hingga aku siap." Tegas Sasuke serius, sementara Naruto tertawa renyah. "Apa kau benar-benar meminum ramuan itu?" tanyanya kemudian.

Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab lirih, "Ya. Ayahanda Kaisar akan marah besar jika aku mengandung cucunya di tempat ini," jawabnya membuat otot-otot di batang leher Sasuke menegang karena menahan emosi. "Tidak apa-apa," tambahnya dengan nada menenangkan, "Beliau pasti memiliki pertimbangan sendiri hingga memerintahkanku untuk menunda kehamilan." Sejenak ia menatap lekat bibir suaminya yang mengetat marah. "Kenapa kau terlihat kesal?" godanya. "Bukankah kau sudah berhasil_ memetikku_?" tambahnya dengan rona merah yang menjalar dengan cepat dikedua pipinya. "Aku akan terus meminumnya selama berada di barak ini untuk berjaga-jaga."

"Dan setelah kita kembali, ayahanda pasti memaksa kita untuk memberikannya cucu," geram Sasuke tidak suka. "Beliau tidak akan berhenti bicara hingga tahu kau mengandung anakku," tambahnya gusar. "Kenapa sekarang aku merasa tidak suka saat tahu kau meminum ramuan itu untuk menunda kehamilan?" ujarnya membuat Naruto tersentuh. "Bagaimana jika ramuan itu membuat rahimmu kering?" Sasuke saat ini benar-benar merasa menyesal karena pernah berpikir untuk menggunakan ramuan penunda kehamilan pada Naruto.

"Jangan khawatir," balas Naruto tenang, "Ramuan ini aman. Bukankah ibunda dari Pangeran Obito dan Pangeran Sai mengkonsumsinya juga di awal-awal pernikahan? Dan pada akhirnya mereka masih bisa mengandung dan melahirkan kedua pangeran setelah berhenti mengkonsumsi ramuan itu."

"Siapa yang menjelaskannya padamu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada berat.

"Permaisuri," jawab Naruto setengah berbisik. Dia mengatakannya sehati-hati mungkin, menjaga agar nada suaranya terdengar tenang saat menjelaskannya. Entah kenapa dia merasa jika Sasuke sangat sensitif saat membahas masalah ini sekarang. "Beliau yang mengatakan ini padaku sebelum keberangkatan kita." Naruto tersenyum, menempelkan telinganya pada dada Sasuke. "Ibu Suri mendengar kekhawatiran kaisar, hingga beliau memanggilku dan memberikan ramuan itu tanpa sepengetahuan kaisar."

"Ibunda menebak jika aku tidak akan bisa menahan diri, hm…?"

"Beliau ibumu, tentu saja beliau tahu," balas Naruto merengut. "Selain itu, Ibu Suri menyangka kita sudah melakukan malam pertama, karenanya beliau sangat yakin jika kau akan sulit mengendalikan diri."

"Maaf!" ujarnya membuat Naruto terkejut. "Jika saja aku bisa menahan diri, tentu kau tidak perlu mengkonsumsi ramuan sialan itu."

"Ramuan ini aman," sahut Naruto berusaha untuk meyakinkan Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak bersuara, alih-alih bicara ia malah mengecup kening istrinya lama lalu memeluknya semakin erat.

"Jangan khawatir!" bisik Naruto lembut yang dijawab sebuah helaan napas panjang oleh Sasuke. "Tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi padaku. Aku pasti bisa hamil setelah berhenti mengkonsumsi ramuan ini. "Sekarang apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Naruto saat Sasuke membisu lama. Naruto yakin jika Sasuke tengah memikirkan hal lain saat ini.

"Sepulang ke Ame nanti aku akan menemui dan memohon pada Ayahanda Kaisar agar beliau mengijinkan kita untuk tinggal di luar komplek istana."

Naruto mengerjapkan mata, sama sekali tidak menduga jika Sasuke sudah memikirkan hingga sejauh itu. Ia selalu mengira jika Sasuke menginginkan kekuasaan dan akan melakukan segala cara untuk mempertahankan posisi pentingnya di dalam istana. "Secepat itu?"

"Semakin cepat semakin baik," sahut Sasuke suram. "Akan lebih menyenangkan jika kita tinggal di luar komplek istana. Aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling Kota Ame jika ada waktu."

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto dengan mata berbinar. "Aku yakin Ayahanda pasti memberikan ijin," tambahnya sangat yakin. "Bukankah selain putera mahkota, para pangeran yang sudah menikah akan diberi sebuah rumah serta tanah di luar komplek istana?"

"Seharusnya memang seperti itu." Sasuke menyetujui, namun ekspresinya berubah muram saat ia melanjutkan ucapannya, "Namun melihat kasih sayang ayahanda padamu membuatku berpikir jika ayahanda mungkin tidak akan mengijinkan kita tinggal di luar komplek istana."

Naruto terdiam, memikirkan ucapan suaminya dengan kening ditekuk dalam. Jika apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sasuke benar, maka hingga helaan napas terakhirnya ia akan terus terkurung di dalam tembok istana? Naruto mendesah pelan, entah kenapa hal itu membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Dia sudah bisa membayangkan jika seumur hidupnya ia akan terus terikat oleh peraturan-peraturan istana, begitupun dengan putra-putrinya kelak.

"Kau jangan memikirkannya," bisik Sasuke seolah bisa menebak kerisauan Naruto. "Aku pasti akan mencari jalan keluarnya," janjinya membuat kerisauan yang bercokol di dalam hati Naruto terkikis sedikit demi sedikit. "Tidurlah!"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Aku belum mengantuk."

"Kau yakin?"

Naruto mengangguk di dalam dekapan Sasuke. Dia tidak mau tidur. Jika saja bisa, dia lebih memilih untuk terus bercakap-cakap dengan suaminya hingga pagi tiba menyapa.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Mau _bermain _sampai pagi?" tanyanya dengan suara menggoda, sementara Naruto hanya bisa melontarkan erangan tertahan saat pria itu mulai menyentuh titik-titik sensitif di area leher dan telinganya. Senyum nakal menghiasi wajah Sasuke saat mendengar erangan tertahan istrinya. Seperti halnya malam pertama mereka, Sasuke akan membuat Naruto menggeliat memohon pelepasan padanya.

.

.

.

Malam masih sangat larut saat prajurit yang berjaga di depan pintu tenda Sasuke mengumumkan kedatangan Itachi. Sasuke mengumpat pelan, dengan gerakan sepelan mungkin dia memindahkan kepala Naruto yang terlelap di atas dada telanjangnya. Sasuke menarik selimut berbahan sutra terbaik untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang Naruto hingga sebatas bahu, lalu masih dengan gerakan pelan dia bergerak, bangkit dari atas ranjang untuk mengenakan _hanfu _miliknya yang tersampir di atas kursi dekat ranjang dengan cepat.

Selesai berpakaian, Sasuke keluar dari dalam tendanya dengan ekspresi terganggu. Ia menatap tajam Itachi yang balas menatapnya tanpa ekpresi. "Kuharap apa pun yang ingin kau katakan saat ini sangat penting hingga kau dengan tidak sopannya mengganggu waktu istirahatku, Pangeran Mahkota!" tukasnya sinis.

"Kita kedatangan tamu," balas Itachi, mengabaikan tatapan sinis adik bungsunya.

Mendengar nada serius pada suara kakaknya membuat Sasuke yakin jika Itachi datang untuk sesuatu yang lain, bukan untuk menegurnya karena Sasuke tidur dengan Naruto. Siapa tamu yang dimaksud oleh Itachi? Tanya Sasuke di dalam hati. Tanpa mengatakan apa pun lagi Itachi membalikkan tubuhnya, tanpa kata dia meminta Sasuke untuk mengikutinya.

Sasuke semakin penasaran saat Itachi membawanya ke tenda Kurama. Di dalam tenda ia melihat Kurama dan Kakashi serta satu orang asing? Dari suaranya Sasuke tahu jika orang asing itu seorang pria. Ia hanya tidak bisa melihat wajah orang asing itu karena separuh wajahnya tersembunyi dengan baik dibalik tudung jubah berwana hitam yang dikenakannya.

"Ah, kalian sudah datang rupanya."

Sasuke menyembunyikan kekagetannya dengan baik saat orang asing di dalam ruangan itu membuka tudung jubah yang dikenakannya. Dengan cepat Sasuke memberikan hormat, "Sasuke memberi salam. Yang Mulia panjang umur!"

Minato mengangguk, tangan kanannya bergerak sebagai tanda ia menerima salam yang diberikan oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali berdiri dengan tegak, diliriknya Itachi dan Kurama yang sepertinya sama terkejutnya seperti dirinya saat ini—kedatangan Minato jelas satu kejutan yang mengagetkan.

"Kenapa kalian terus berdiri?" Minato bertanya tenang. "Duduklah!" perintahnya penuh wibawa. Dengan patuh Itachi, Kurama dan Sasuke duduk di kursi kosong, sementara Kakashi berdiri di belakang Minato dengan sikap siaga. "Kalian pasti sangat terkejut melihat kedatanganku," ujar Minato tanpa bisa menutupi kekehan kecilnya. "Aku sengaja menyembunyikan kedatanganku," tambahnya kini dengan nada serius.

"Kami harus menyembunyikan kedatangan Ayahanda?" Kurama bertanya dengan kening ditekuk.

"Benar," sahut Minato cepat. "Untuk saat ini hanya kalian yang boleh mengetahui mengenai kedatanganku," tambahnya. "Kudengar wanita yang berusaha meracunimu mati, Kurama?" tanyanya kemudian, membuat suasana di dalam tenda itu terasa berat hanya oleh tekanan pada nada bicaranya. "Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Bagaimana kau bisa menyerahkan seorang tersangka yang berusaha membunuhmu dibawa ke wilayah kerajaan lain? Seharusnya kau bisa meyakinkan Kerajaan Suna untuk membawa tersangka ke Konoha karena kau lebih berhak," cecarnya dengan nada tenang namun menekan.

"Wanita itu nyaris membunuh Pangeran Gaara, Ayahanda," jelas Kurama. "Selain itu kami tidak mengatakan kepada Suna jika target sebenarnya dari Ayame adalah ananda."

Satu alis Minato terangkat, "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya pada Suna?"

"Karena Ayame mengatakan jika ia diperintahkan oleh petinggi Kerajaan Ame untuk membunuhku."

"Bagaimana jika apa yang dikatakan oleh pembunuh itu benar adanya?" timpal Minato santai, membuat Itachi dan Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya, tersinggung karena penuturan sang kaisar. "Kita tidak pernah tahu isi hati seseorang, bukan begitu, Pangeran Itachi?" pancingnya.

Itachi mengangguk pelan, memasang ekspresi tenang yang mengagumkan sementara bibirnya mengulum sebuah senyum tipis sebelum menjawab, "Apa yang Anda katakan memang benar, Yang Mulia. Kita tidak pernah tahu isi hati seseorang," ujarnya membenarkan. "Namun Kerajaan Ame tidak akan sebodoh itu," tambahnya tenang. "Ame tidak akan mengutus seorang wanita amatir untuk membunuh seorang target penting."

"Tapi, bukankah istri dari Pangeran Sasuke yang mengijinkannya masuk ke dalam barak?" pancing Minato lagi membuat Itachi menutup mulutnya rapat, menahan marah. Minato tersenyum tipis, mencemooh, sekarang targetnya teralih pada Sasuke. "Kenapa?" ujarnya kemudian saat keheningan meraja. "Apa kau tidak bisa mengatakan sesuatu untuk memblea istrimu?" tambahnya membuat Sasuke semakin muak, sementara Itachi semakin was-was, takut jika Sasuke tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya dan melakukan hal ceroboh yang bisa mengakibatkan peperangan besar antara dua kerajaan.

"Anda benar, memang istri saya sendiri yang mengijinkannya masuk, tapi bukan berarti istri saya terlibat dalam hal ini, terlebih Ame," jawabnya setenang mungkin. Sasuke tahu jika Minato tengah mengujinya saat ini. Kaisar Konoha itu pasti berusaha untuk memancing emosi dirinya dan Itachi. Jika Itachi bisa menjawab dengan tenang, maka Sasuke pun harus bisa melakukan hal yang sama.

"Mencurigakan," cibir Minato dingin, tanpa ekspresi sementara jari-jari tangannya diketuk-ketukkan ke atas meja, mengintimidasi.

Hal itu tentu saja membuat Kurama ikut terganggu. Dia memang baru puluhan hari mengenal Naruto, namun ia bisa menjamin dengan nyawanya sendiri jika adik angkatnya itu tidak terlibat dalam skenario menjijikan itu. "Ayahanda tidak bisa menuduh Naruto!" serunya dengan ekspresi serius, tubuhnya menegang karena was-was. "Ayahnya tidak mungkin menuduh Naruto terlibat 'kan?"

Minato memicingkan mata, menggebrak meja dengan keras. "Jangan terbawa perasaan hanya karena wanita itu memiliki nama yang sama dengan adikmu, Kurama!" ujarnya marah membuat Kurama serta merta berlutut. Jeda. "Aku ingin menemuinya," putusnya tiba-tiba, mengejutkan empat orang pria lain di dalam ruangan itu. "Kenapa kalian harus begitu terkejut? Apa salah jika aku ingin menemuinya?" tanyanya ringan, dengan satu alis terangkat. "Bawa dia kemari, aku sendiri yang akan mencari tahu apa dia terlibat dalam usaha pembunuhanmu—"

"Ucapan Anda sangat menyinggungku, Kaisar Minato!" Sasuke berdiri, rahangnya mengeras, ekspresinya kaku. "Anda telah menghina istri saya secara terang-terangan. Apa anda sadar jika anda baru saja menghina menantu dari Kaisar Ame?" tambahnya dari balik giginya yang terkatup.

Minato melepas napas keras sebelum kembali bicara, "Sebagai seorang suami sudah selayaknya kau untuk melindungi istrimu—"

"Bukan hanya sebagai seorang suami," potong Sasuke marah. Persetan dengan kedudukan Minato, pria itu sudah menghina istrinya. Dia tidak peduli jika pada akhirnya dia harus menghunuskan pedang pada pria itu, dia bahkan siap menerima konsekuensi terburuk jika hal itu terjadi. "Saya membelanya karena saya sangat yakin jika istri saya sama sekali tidak bersalah dalam hal ini. Dia bahkan rela mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri untuk menyelamatkan Pangeran Gaara. Saya sangat tersinggung karena Anda meragukan kebaikan serta ketulusan hati Naruto."

Minato bertepuk tangan, tersenyum mengejek membuat darah Sasuke semakin mendidih karenanya, "Bisa saja dia melakukannya karena merasa bersalah," katanya suram. "Bukan begitu? Jawab Pangeran Sasuke! Apa kau yakin jika kau mengenal dengan baik siapa istrimu?"

_Apa kau yakin jika kau mengenal dengan baik siapa istrimu?_

Sasuke ingin sekali berteriak keras, mengatakan jika dia memang tidak mengenal Naruto dengan baik. Dia tidak mengetahui asal-usul istrinya, namun Sasuke yakin jika Naruto bukan seorang berhati picik. Sasuke sungguh ingin melontarkan kalimat itu ke wajah Minato, namun yang dilakukannya hanya menelan kenyataan itu untuknya sendiri. "Saya mungkin tidak mengenal istri saya dengan baik. Tapi satu hal yang saya tahu—Naruto bukan seseorang yang bisa melakukan konspirasi _menjijikan._ Karena jika dia mau, dia bisa melakukannya seorang diri tanpa harus menggunakan orang lain untuk melakukannya," terangnya dengan dagu terangkat dan ekspresi menantang.

Keheningan kembali meraja di dalam ruangan itu. Kurama dan Itachi hanya bisa menahan napas, sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Sasuke akan membela Naruto hingga berani menantang seorang Kaisar Konoha. Itachi bukan tidak mau membela adik iparnya itu, namun kedamaian kedua kerajaan itu menjadi prioritas utamanya saat ini. Dia tidak mau perang terjadi hanya karena kesalahpahaman ini.

Minato menautkan jari-jari tangannya, sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu atau tersinggung oleh ucapan serta tatapan tajam yang diberikan oleh Sasuke padanya. "Penjelasanmu membuatku semakin penasaran untuk bertemu dengan istrimu, Pangeran Sasuke," ujarnya membuat kepalan tangan Sasuke semakin mengerat. "Bawa dia ke hadapanku besok. Dan ingat, dia tidak boleh tahu jika aku—Kaisar Konoha yang ingin menemuinya."

"Saya tidak akan mengijinkannya untuk bertemu dengan anda," ujar Sasuke berani, terdengar kurang ajar.

"Begitu?" Minato tertawa kerasa setelahnya, sementara ketegangan di dalam ruangan itu sama sekali tidak mengendur. "Bawa dia padaku, Pangeran Sasuke. Atau aku sendiri yang akan menemuinya, dengan atau tanpa persetujuanmu!" perintahnya mutlak membuat kesabaran Sasuke semakin menipis.

.

.

.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak mau mendengar semua ucapan Itachi, putra bungsu Fugaku itu memilih untuk berjalan semakin cepat, menerobos udara malam yang dinginnya semakin menggigit—menusuk hingga ke tulang. Sasuke sudah memutuskan jika ia tidak akan mengijinkan Naruto untuk menemui Minato. Tidak akan pernah. Persetan dengan ancaman Minato. Sasuke tidak akan segan jika ia harus mengangkat pedangnya demi menjaga kehormatannya.

"Menghalangi keduanya untuk bertemu bukan satu jalan keluar." Ucapan Itachi kali ini berhasil menghentikan langkah Sasuke. Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap tidak suka Itachi yang balas menatapnya meminta pengertian. "Ayo, kita bahas masalah ini di dalam tendaku."

"Tidak perlu!" desis Sasuke tajam. Ia tidak mau membahas masalah ini lagi. Minato jelas sudah menghina Naruto, walau apa pun alasannya Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa menerima hal itu. Saat ini bukan hanya harga diri Naruto yang tengah diinjak-injak oleh Minato, namun harga dirinya juga, serta harga diri Ame. "Tidak ada yang perlu dibahas lagi," tambahnya setelah jeda beberapa saat. "Aku tidak mau membicarakan hal ini lagi."

Itachi mengeram frustasi sambil mengurut puncak hidungnya. Berkali-kali ia menghela napas keras, sementara otak cerdasnya kini seolah membeku, sama sekali tidak berguna. Bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa meyakinkan adik bungsunya untuk membawa Naruto menghadap Minato? Itachi tidak mau jika hal ini mengakibatkan keributan yang tidak perlu. Masalah kematian Ayame belum selesai, dan kini dia harus dihadapkan satu masalah pelik lainnya. Bukankah itu mengesalkan?

"Kita harus membicarakan ini. Sekarang!" tegas Itachi mutlak sembari berbalik pergi. Itachi tidak mau dibantah saat ini, jika perlu ia akan menyeret Sasuke masuk ke dalam tendanya, mengikatnya dan memaksa adik bungsunya itu untuk mendengar semua ucapannya.

Satu langkah.

Dua langkah.

Tiga langkah.

Itachi menekuk keningnya dalam.

Kenapa perasaanku mendadak tidak enak? Pikirnya. Mengikuti nalurinya, Itachi melirik lewat bahunya, dan apa yang dilihatnya kemudian hanya membuatnya menggeleng dan mendesah keras—Sasuke tidak mengikutinya. Ck. Mengesalkan! Pikirnya masam sembari berjalan ke lain arah untuk mencari Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sasuke terus berjalan dengan ekspresi menakutkan, seolah dia bisa menebas siapapun yang berani mengganggunya saat ini. Dia melangkah cepat, semakin cepat saat dilihatnya Neji berjalan bersama ketiga ekor serigala milik Naruto di dekat pintu gerbang barak yang dijaga sangat ketat.

"Neji memberi hormat pada Pangeran Keempat!" Neji segera ber-_kowtow_, memberi hormat saat melihat kedatangan Sasuke ke arahnya. Sasuke hanya mengangkat tangannya ke udara, memerintakan Neji untuk kembali berdiri dengan tegak. Sasuke lalu membungkukkan badan, mengelus lembut kepala ketiga serigala milik Naruto secara bergantian.

"Kau sudah memberi mereka makan?" Sasuke bertanya tanpa menatap Neji, fokusnya saat ini tertuju pada tiga serigala yang berebut perhatiannya. Kuro menyalak kecil saat Sasuke mengelus-ngelus lehernya, membuat serigala jantan itu mendongakkan kepala—kesenangan.

"Lapor, Pangeran. Saya memberi ketiganya makan sesuai dengan jam yang anda berikan kepada saya."

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, terlihat puas mendengar jawaban Neji. Perlahan ia kembali berdiri tegak, sementara ketiga serigala itu meringkuk di sekitar kakinya.

"Mereka senang karena Anda mendatangi mereka," ujar Neji, tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari Akai yang kini mendengkur pelan, terlihat senang karena bertemu dengan tuannya.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke pendek. "Ah, mulai besok mereka aku tugaskan untuk menjaga Naruto," ujar Sasuke membuat Neji sedikit terkejut sementara ketiga serigala itu segera berdiri, mengoyang-goyangkan ekor mereka senang saat nama majikannya disebut. "Lihatlah, mereka begitu senang saat aku menyebut nama tuannya." Sasuke tersenyum tipis, sebuah senyuman yang begitu cepat menghilang, secepat kedatangannya. "Pergi ke tendaku, jaga Naruto, jangan tinggalkan dia selama aku tidak berada di sisinya, mengerti?"

Ketiga serigala itu menyalak kompak, ekor mereka masih digoyang-goyangkan dengan cepat. "Pergilah!" perintah Sasuke membuat ketiga serigala itu berlari cepat menembus keremangan malam.

Alis Neji saling bertaut saat melihat Sasuke menatap kepergian ketiga serigala itu. Tanpa bisa ditahan, akhirnya Neji mengutarakan pertanyaan yang menyelinap di dalam pikirannya. "Mohon maafkan kelancangan hamba Pangeran, tapi apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Kau akan segera mengetahuinya," jawab Sasuke tidak jelas. "Untuk saat ini aku hanya bisa mempercayakan Naruto pada ketiga serigala itu. Mereka tidak akan mengkhianatinya 'kan?"

Sasuke tersenyum kecut, mengabaikan Neji yang menatanya dengan kening ditekuk. Ia melapas napas panjang yang berembun karena udara dingin, lalu mendongakkan kepala—menatap langit malam tanpa bintang di atasnya. Tentu saja, dibandingkan dengan binatang, manusia jauh lebih besar berpotensi untuk berkhianat, pikirnya sedih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Aloha... saya kembali lagi. Maafkan, minggu kemarin saya libur dulu, waktu senggangnya nyaris nggak ada soalnya buat nulis. #AlasanMacamApaIni? #Abaikan **

**Beberapa pertanyaan pembaca direview chap sebelumnya sudah terjawab dichap ini yah. Udah belum sih? Wkwkwkwk… anggap udah aja yah. #Maksa**

**Dan untuk sisa pertanyaan lainnya akan terjawab dichap-chap yang akan datang. Muehehehehe… XD**

**Sekarang kita tebak-tebakan lagi. Kira-kira si Ayame mati nggak nih? Terus yang nyerang 'kan ada tiga kelompok, kira-kira kelompok ketiga siapa yah? Ada yang bisa nebak nggak? Jawabannya ada dichap depan yah, Teman-teman! XD**

**Btw, saya nggak punya jadwal update tetap ya. Soalnya saya harus nyari waktu luang untuk nulis, bukan menulis untuk mengisi waktu luang. Wkwkwk… Pokoknya mah kalau udah waktunya pasti ada fic yang diupdate. XD**

**Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya! Dan mohon maafkan segala kekurangan serta typo(s) yang berserakan. #Nangis #KasihSenyum1JutaWatt **

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Tragedy, hurt/comfort, fantasy**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian ataupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya! Yang tetep bandel saya kutuk ngejomblo seumur hidup!**

**Selamat membaca!**

**Golden Cage**

**Chapter 22 : Pertemuan dengan Kaisar Konoha**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Naruto tersenyum kecil saat mengingat ucapan suaminya pagi tadi sebelum keluar tenda untuk memulai tugas hariannya. Beberapa kali Sasuke mengingatkannya untuk tidak pergi kemana pun selain ke tenda _pesakit_ serta ke tenda tabib. Dia bahkan melarang Naruto untuk menemui Itachi di tenda milik kakak iparnya itu.

"_Jangan pergi tanpa seijinku!"_

Kalimat yang diucapkan dengan nada perintah mutlak itu membuat Naruto menekuk keningnya dalam, tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba suaminya meminta sesuatu yang terdengar konyol di telinganya.

Memangnya kemana lagi dia akan pergi jika bukan ke tenda _pesakit_ dan tenda tabib?

Ia merenung dalam. Tapi, bagaimana jika Temari, Kurama atau Itachi mengundangnya makan siang bersama? Apa dia harus menolaknya? Aish… Sasuke memang bisa sangat menyebalkan untuk alasan yang sama sekali tidak dimengertinya.

Naruto kembali menghela napas panjang, sementara tangannya masih disibukkan meracik obat untuk diberikan ke pasien siang ini. Kepergian Ayame yang ditahan dan dibawa ke Ibu Kota Suna serta ketiadaan Tabib Wu yang juga dipanggil untuk menghadap Kaisar Ame untuk mempertanggungjawabkan keteledorannya yang bisa mengakibatkan kematian memaksa Naruto dan tabib-tabib lain yang tersisa untuk bekerja dua kali lebih keras.

"Sasuke sangat aneh, apa kalian tahu?" Naruto berdecak, sementara matanya melirik ke arah ketiga serigalanya yang duduk dengan patuh di samping mejanya. Ketiga serigala itu hanya mengaik kecil, seolah menyatakan protes atas pernyataan Naruto mengenai Sasuke.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Ck, sekarang kalian memilih untuk membelanya, huh?" ujarnya sinis. Tangan terampilnya berhenti menumbuk bahan obat-obatan yang tengah diraciknya, bahunya merosot saat ia mendongak, menatap lurus atap tendanya yang tinggi. "Terkadang aku tidak bisa menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh suamiku," ujarnya terdengar seperti sebuah penyesalan besar.

Lagi-lagi ia menghela napas berat, lalu tersenyum simpul saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata tajam milik Kuro—serigalanya yang paling tua dan paling bisa diandalkan.

Sungguh satu kejutan besar saat mendapati ketiga ekor serigalanya meringkuk di kakinya saat ia terbangun pagi tadi. Naruto tidak perlu menebak-nebak siapa yang memberinya kejutan semanis itu. Tanpa sadar ia terkikik kecil. Terkadang sikap Sasuke memang sangat aneh, namun di sisi lain ia tidak bisa menampik jika suaminya bisa bersikap sangat _manis _dan penuh kejutan.

"Aku yakin jika suamiku yang memerintahkan kalian untuk menemaniku, kan?" tanyanya, sementara matanya tertuju pada Akai yang kini berbaring malas di atas lantai tenda di dekat kakinya. Serigala itu mengangkat kepalanya, lalu menggonggong pelan seolah membenarkan ucapan tuannya. "Aku sudah bisa menebaknya," lanjut Naruto dengan senyum puas.

Wanita itu mengendikkan bahu ringan, tangannya kembali menumbuk dengan cepat. "Aku hanya ingin memastikannya saja," tambahnya dengan rona merah yang menjalar di kedua belah pipinya.

Dan hal selanjutnya membuat Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya ke pintu masuk tenda dengan ekspresi waspada. Ketiga serigalanya tiba-tiba saja berdiri, memasang pose mengancam dan menggeram pelan ke arah pintu tenda.

Tanpa menungu lebih lama ia mengambil sebilah pisau belati yang diletakkannya di atas meja untuk berjaga-jaga, lalu menyembunyikannya di sisi tubuhnya. Bersiap untuk hal terburuk.

Hingga detik ini Naruto masih tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke bersikeras agar ia membawa senjata kemana pun wanita itu pergi. Naruto enggan untuk berspekulasi, dan memilih untuk patuh untuk hal ini.

"Hamba datang menghadap Tuan Puteri!"

Naruto menghela napas lega dan kembali meletakkan pisau belatinya di atas meja walau ketiga serigalanya tak kunjung menurunkan kewaspadaannya terhadap Kakashi.

Aneh, pikir Naruto. Tidak biasanya ketiga serigalanya memasang kewaspadaan terhadap seseorang yang sering dijumpainya. Apa mungkin Sasuke memerintahkan ketiganya untuk menjaganya selama dia pergi? Naruto memijat keningnya yang mendadak berdenyut sakit, perilakunya tentu saja menjadi pertanyaan di dalam benak Kakashi.

Kakashi mengambil langkah maju, lalu dengan cepat menghentikannya saat Kuro bangkit dan menyalak semakin galak ke arahnya.

Ah, insting hewan memang sangat kuat, puji Kakashi di dalam hati. Ketiga serigala milik Naruto sepertinya bisa mencium rencananya.

"Kenapa kalian berperilaku tidak sopan pada Jendral Kakashi?" Naruto berkacak pinggang, menatap satu per satu serigalanya dengan tatapan menegur. "Kalian tidak boleh bersikap kurang ajar padanya. Mengerti?"

Ketiga serigala itu mengaik pelan, lalu menundukkan kepala dalam, kemudian menyembunyikannya di antara kedua kaki depan mereka.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibir, dia harus membahas hal ini dengan Sasuke setelah suaminya pulang nanti. Sasuke tidak bisa memerintahkan ketiga serigalanya untuk bersikap waspada pada setiap orang yang mendekatinya.

Tidak bisa dibiarkan, pikir Naruto masam.

"Maaf karena saya tidak menyambut kedatangan anda dengan benar, Jendral." Naruto tersenyum meminta maaf. Dengan anggun dia mengangkat tangannya, mempersilahkan tamunya untuk duduk di kursi kosong di sebrang mejanya.

Kakashi menundukkan kepala pelan, lalu menegakkannya kembali dan menjawab penuh hormat, "Kedatangan saya kemari untuk memohon bantuan anda, Tuan Puteri."

Satu alis Naruto terangkat mendengarnya. "Bantuanku? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi serius.

Kakashi mengangguk pelan. Pria itu tidak tahu kenapa jauh di dalam hatinya dia merasa amat sangat bersalah karena telah membohongi Naruto saat ini. Otaknya mengatakan jika ia melakukannya semata-mata untuk menunaikan perintah dari rajanya. Lalu kenapa dia harus merasa bersalah sekaligus menyesal? Bukankah dia sudah terbiasa melakukan hal ini?

"Apa penyakitnya parah?" tanya Naruto lagi, memutus lamunan singkat Kakashi. Dengan cekatan wanita itu membereskan sisa-sisa pekerjaannya, lalu mencuci tangannya di dalam baskom berisi air bersih.

Tidak ada salahnya dia pergi. Bukankah Sasuke mengijinkannya pergi ke tenda _pesakit_? Dan alasan Kakashi saat ini adalah untuk memeriksa seorang _pesakit_, karena alasan itu dia tidak melanggar perintah suaminya, kan?

"Saya tidak bisa memastikan separah apa penyakitnya, karena sepertinya anda yang lebih ahli dalah hal ini," sahut Kakashi dengan nada setenang mungkin.

Naruto mengangguk paham. Ia memutuskan untuk membawa peralatan akupunturnya saja. "Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Tolong bawa saya pada pasien itu," ujarnya tidak sabar sementara Kakashi menunduk dalam sebelum memberikan kesempatan pada Naruto untuk berjalan terlebih dahulu, disusul oleh ketiga serigalanya yang menyalak ke arahnya beberapa kali sebelum mengikuti langkah majikannya keluar dari dalam tenda.

"Tolong maafkan aku!" bisik Kakashi lirih dengan kedua tangan terkepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Rombongan yang membawa sebuah kereta megah, kuda-kuda gagah, serta ratusan prajurit Ame terus bergerak dengan cepat menuju wilayah Suna. Rombongan yang dipimpin oleh Pangeran Kedua Ame itu terus bergerak maju menyusuri jalanan berliku-liku. Mereka terus bergerak dengan kecepatan sama, berharap dengan melakukan hal itu mereka akan tepat waktu ke tempat tujuan.

Sesekali Sai melirik ke arah Obito yang entah sudah berapa kali menghela napas hari ini. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, berusaha menyamakan langkah kaki kuda coklatnya dengan kuda putih milik Obito.

Obito terdiam, terlihat enggan untuk menjawab, namun pada akhirnya ia melirik ke arah Sai, mengulum sebuah senyum tipis yang sukses membuat Sai menyempitkan mata karenanya. "Kenapa kau tersenyum?" Sai kembali bertanya, terlihat terganggu melihat senyuman Obito yang ditujukan untuknya. "Jangan tersenyum seperti itu, kau membuatku takut," tambahnya setelah berdeham kecil, terlihat kikuk.

Obito terkekeh, sama sekali tidak tersinggung oleh ucapan Sai. Sebuah senyum yang menjadi simbol sederhana kebahagiaan sangatlah mahal untuk keduanya. Hubungan kakak-adik diantara mereka tidak lantas membuat keduanya dekat. Obito tidak tahu, atau mungkin tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia berada dekat dengan Sai tanpa berujung cekcok berkepanjangan.

"Bukankah menyenangkan jika kita bisa tinggal dengan bebas di luar tembok istana?" ujar Obito mengejutkan Sai. Apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Obito tidak terdengar seperti sebuah pertanyaan namun terdengar seperti pernyataan.

Sai mengernyit, lalu melirik lewat bahunya. "Tolong jangan katakan jika kau sedang mabuk!" ujarnya sinis. "Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?" tanyanya lagi.

Obito menggelengkan kepala pelan, pandangannya tak lepas dari pemandangan indah di sekelilingnya—gunung-gunung subur, langit biru, sungai berkelok-kelok seolah menghanyutkannya, memanggilnya untuk beristirahat sejenak di atas rumput hijau yang tumbuh subur di tepian sungai.

"Jangan melamun!" tegur Sai mulai khawatir. Kakak keduanya yang terkenal pembangkang itu terlihat sangat pendiam, tidak seperti dirinya sendiri. Obito sangat tenang selama perjalanan, dia tidak banyak bicara, menolak minuman keras yang ditawarkan Sai padanya dan memilih untuk duduk diam di pinggir api unggun sembari menatap langit bertabur bintang setiap malamnya.

"Katakan padaku, Sai. Apa kau senang menjadi bagian dari keluarga kerajaan?"

Sai kembali menekuk keningnya dalam. Sama sekali tidak menyangka akan mendengar pertanyaan yang sama mengejutkannya dari seorang Obito yang terkenal cuek. Oh, apa Obito sengaja melontarkan pertanyaan itu untuk mengganggunya? Tanya Sai di dalam hati.

"Jika boleh memilih, aku ingin lahir sebagai rakyat jelata." Obito kembali bicara saat Sai tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

_Mungkin keluarga kita akan jauh lebih bahagia jika kita hanya keluarga biasa yang berasal dari golongan rakyat jelata. Tidak akan ada orang-orang bermulut manis dengan maksud tersembunyi. Tidak akan ada pengkhianat yang mengorbankan kepercayaan seorang anak kecil demi mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Dan tidak akan ada istri-istri yang tersakiti karena suami mereka memiliki banyak wanita untuk berbagi hati._

Ada sebuah senyum getir di mulut Obito saat ia memikirkannya. Sungguh, dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba ia melontarkan pertanyaan _bodoh _itu pada Sai. Ah, mungkin dia hanya terlalu lelah? Entahlah.

"Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu!" Sai mengingatkan dengan nada tajam. Ia kembali menoleh lewat bahunya, memastikan tidak prajurit yang ada di belakangnya tidak cukup dekat untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka. Sai tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan itu. Dia cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh kakak keduanya, dan keterkejutannya berlipat saat mengetahui jika Obito memiliki angan-angan yang sama dengannya. "Mungkin kau sudah terlalu lelah, Pangeran Kedua. Kurasa kita harus beristirahat untuk sejenak," putusnya sebelum memutar laju kudanya dan memerintahkan rombongan prajurit di belakangnya untuk menghentikan perjalanan mereka dan beristirahat.

.

.

.

Naruto tidak merasakan firasat apa pun saat langkah kakinya membawanya semakin dekat dengan sosok yang beberapa hari belakangan ini muncul di dalam mimpi buruknya. Wanita itu mengernyit, namun tidak mengatakan apa pun saat Kakashi menyibak pintu tenda milik Kurama, mempersilahkan wanita itu untuk masuk ke dalamnya bersama ketiga ekor serigala kesayangannya yang terus mengekorinya dengan patuh.

Sekejap kemudian langkah wanita itu terhenti, saat matanya menangkap sosok pria yang masih diingatnya dengan baik hingga detik ini.

Naruto berdiri lumpuh, sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan emosinya. Bukan karena ia pandai menyembunyikan emosinya, namun lebih dikarenakan otaknya mendadak lumpuh. Tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak, dia terlalu syok, ketakutan yang selama ini disimpannya dengan baik di dalam hatinya perlahan mulai merambat, menyelinap keluar dan menyebar ke seluruh aliran darahnya.

Di tempat duduknya, Minato menatap Naruto penuh penilaian. Sekejap hatinya mencelos saat mendapati kenyataan jika wanita muda yang memiliki nama sama dengan putrinya itu ternyata juga memiliki warna bola mata yang sama, walau dengan kilatan yang berbeda,

Ia tidak bisa melihat sorot ceria dan hangat yang dimiliki putri kandungnya dari kedua bola mata safir yang kini tengah balas menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

Perlahan Naruto menoleh ke arah Kakashi yang kini menundukkan kepala di sampingnya. "Anda membawa orang asing ke tenda Pangeran Kurama?" Ia bertanya dengan nada dingin yang mencengangkan. Naruto bahkan tidak tahu darimana keberanian itu muncul. Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya saat ini.

Mendengar pertanyan yang dilontarkan dengan nada dingin serta menuduh itu bukan hanya membuat Kakashi terkejut, karena hal yang sama juga dirasakan oleh Minato. Lagi-lagi Minato menatap sosok Naruto penuh penilaian. Jadi benar wanita muda itu terlihat tidak mengenalinya? Atau mungkin dia tengah bersandiwara saat ini?

Ah, kenapa ia malah sangat berharap jika Naruto berambut hitam ini sesunguhnya sedang bersandiwara untuk menyembunyikan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya? Pikir Minato pahit.

"Jendralku sama sekali tidak bersalah dalam hal ini." Minato akhirnya buka suara. Dengan tenang ia meletakkan cangkir tehnya ke atas meja, lalu mengangkat tangannya dengan gerakan anggun, meminta Naruto untuk duduk bergabung dengannya. "Aku memintanya memanggil seorang tabib namun dengan syarat dia tidak boleh mengatakan kepada siapa pun siapa jati diriku yang sebenarnya."

Naruto menyempitkan mata. Ekspresinya mengeras, suaranya bergetar menahan marah. "Penjelasan anda sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang saya tanyakan pada Jendral Kakashi," ujarnya dengan dagu terangkat. Naruto segera menoleh ke arah Kakashi yang masih membisu. "Apa Pangeran Kurama tahu anda membawa orang asing ke dalam tendanya, Jendral?" tanyanya lagi penuh penekanan.

Hening.

Dan tawa keras Minato pun pecah, memutus keheningan berat di dalam tenda itu. Ia terlihat sangat terhibur oleh perangai Naruto yang menurutnya sangat berani sekaligus lancang.

Lagi-lagi dia dibuat bingung—bagaimana bisa wanita muda itu membuatnya gembira luar biasa hanya karena pertanyaan lancangnya? Ah, Naruto-nya dulu sering melakukan hal yang nyaris sama.

Minato tersentak, lalu menggelengkan kepala pelan, berusaha mengenyahkan kenangan lama yang berputar cepat di dalam kepalanya.

"Apa pertanyaan yang saya tanyakan terdengar lucu, Tuan?" Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Minato. "Saya tahu jika Jendral Kakashi merupakan _tangan kanan_ Pangeran Kurama, namun hal itu tidak memberinya hak untuk menyalahgunakan kepercayaan itu." Naruto kembali bicara dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat, hidungnya kembang-kepis, dadanya naik turun karena marah.

Demi Dewa Langit, Naruto tidak yakin sejauh mana dia bisa bersandiwara dan tidak berbalik pergi untuk melarikan diri dari dalam tenda ini. Mendengar tawa ayahnya setelah sepuluh tahun rasanya sangat menyesakkan. Pria di hadapannya ini adalah pria yang sama yang telah dengan tega menghukum ibunya tanpa pengadilan yang adil.

Pria ini adalah pria yang sama yang menjatuhkan hukuman penggal atas Jendral Yamato dan Dayang Chiyo.

Namun pria ini juga pria yang sama, yang dulu selalu mengecup keningnya lembut. Membelai rambut pirangnya penuh kasih sayang, dan memeluknya saat Naruto sakit tanpa peduli akan kemungkinan penyakit yang diderita putrinya menular padanya.

"Kurama sudah tahu mengenai kedatanganku," ujar Minato tenang. Pria itu mengulum senyum kecil, sama sekali tidak tersinggung saat Naruto menatapnya tak percaya. "Dan lagi, aku tidak memiliki kewajiban meminta ijin untuk menggunakan apa pun yang dimiliki oleh Kurama," tambahnya ringan. "Karena dia putraku."

Dalam keheningan yang panjang itu Minato kembali menatap lurus wajah Naruto. Ia menahan tawanya saat melihat ekspresi keras Naruto mulai melunak, digantikan ekspresi terkejut yang menggemaskan. Wanita itu berkali-kali membuka mulutnya lalu menutupnya kembali, seperti ikan kekurangan air.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Kakashi yang hanya mengangguk pelan, dan sedetik kemudian ia jatuh berlutut. "Naruto memberi hormat pada Yang Mulia Kaisar Konoha. Kaisar panjang umur 1000 tahun!" ujarnya dengan nada tercekat. Wanita itu menundukkan kepala dalam, tangannya sedikit bergetar.

"Kemana perginya sikap lancangmu, hm…?" Minato tersenyum di balik cawan tehnya. "Berdiri, dan duduk bersamaku," katanya kemudian. "Aku memerlukan bantuanmu untuk memeriksa kesehatanku," tambahnya dengan nada berwibawa.

Dengan perasaan was-was Naruto mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi menunduk dalam. Batinnya mulai berteriak keras, kakinya sangat sulit untuk digerakkan. Ia cukup beruntung karena sepertinya Minato menanggapi tanpa rasa curiga.

"Kau tidak perlu takut. Aku tidak akan menghukummu karena sikap kurang ajarmu," ujar Minato penuh janji.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, terlihat enggan untuk beranjak dari tempatnya berlutut saat ini. Dia hanya ingin pergi. Pergi sejauh mungkin untuk mengobati luka di hatinya yang kembali terbuka lebar.

Kenapa pertemuan kami harus terjadi secepat ini? Tanyanya di dalam hati.

"Bangun!" perintah Minato tegas membuat Naruto tersentak dan jatuh terduduk karena rasa takut yang meledak hebat di dalam dirinya.

Itu adalah nada suara yang sama saat ayahnya memerintahkan algojo untuk mencambuk tubuh ibunya. Naruto memejamkan mata, tangan dan kakinya bergetar hebat, ia lalu menutup kedua telinganya dan tanpa disadarinya ia menjerit sejadi-jadinya, membuat ketiga serigalanya berdiri melingkarinya dan menjadikan tubuh mereka perisai pelindung bagi Naruto yang kini meringkuk di atas lantai dengan tangis keras yang memilukan.

Minato berseru panik. "Kakashi, ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia menangis?" tanyanya semakin khawatir mendengar tangis Naruto yang semakin mengeras, sementara Kakashi mematung, tanpa tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk menghentikan tangis seorang wanita.

Kakashi akan dengan senang hati jika diperintahkan untuk menghabisi musuh-musuh kaisarnya, tapi untuk menghentikan tangis seorang wanita—itu diluar kemampuannya.

.

.

.

Jeritan keras Naruto terdengar hingga luar tenda, membuat Sasuke, Kurama serta Itachi yang baru saja kembali dari tugas mereka berhenti sejenak, saling melempar pandangan lalu berlari cepat menuju ke sumber suara.

Mereka tidak memerlukan waktu lama untuk menemukan darimana suara itu berasal, karena saat ini beberapa prajurit yang mendengarnya sudah berkumpul di luar tenda milik Kurama.

"Jangan takut!" kata Minato dengan suara lembut. Dari ekspresinya Kakashi bisa tahu jika kaisarnya merasa sangat bersalah karena sudah membuat Naruto ketakutan sedemikian rupa. "Aku tidak punya maksud lain selain mengundangmu untuk duduk menikmati teh denganku."

"Apa yang sudah anda lakukan pada Naruto?" teriakan kasar Sasuke dari ambang pintu membuat langkah Minato terhenti seketika. Pria itu menyingsingkan lengan bajunya, ekspresinya mengeras, terlihat marah saat dengan mudahnya ketiga ekor serigala milik Naruto memberi jalan pada Sasuke untuk mendekati tubuh rapuh yang masih meringkuk dan menangis pilu di atas lantai tenda.

"Naruto?" panggil Sasuke lembut, berusaha untuk mengangkat tubuh istrinya ke dalam pelukannya. "Ssttt… jangan menangis, aku ada di sini. Maaf aku datang terlambat."

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" geram Minato saat Sasuke menatapnya tajam. "Aku tidak melakukan apa pun yang bisa membuatnya terluka," tambahnya seraya menunjuk ke arah Naruto dengan dagunya. "Kau bisa bertanya pada Kakashi," lanjutnya seolah hal itu sangat penting.

"Mohon ampun, Pangeran. Apa yang dikatakan Yang Mulia benar adanya. Yang Mulia hanya meminta Tuan Puteri untuk berdiri—"

"Tidak mungkin," bentak Sasuke memotong ucapan Kakashi dengan cepat. "Naruto bukan wanita lemah yang takut karena hal konyol semacam itu," tambahnya dengan tatapan tajam menusuk. Sasuke tidak peduli jika saat ini ia tengah berhadapan dengan seorang kaisar, karena yang diketahuinya saat ini adalah sang kaisar telah menyakiti istrinya. "Naruto bukan wanita lemah. Dia bahkan mampu menebas kepala lawannya tanpa berkedip. Dan sekarang Anda memaksa saya untuk mempercayai alasan konyol itu?" Sasuke mendengus kasar. "Pasti sudah terjadi sesuatu," ujarnya dengan keyakinan tinggi.

"Sasuke sebaiknya—"

"Jangan ikut campur, Pangeran Itachi!" Sasuke menggertakkan giginya, memberi isyarat jelas pada Itachi untuk tidak ikut campur dalam masalah ini. "Sekarang aku tidak mau mendengar penjelasan apa pun, karena aku akan mendengarnya langsung dari mulut Naruto," tegasnya sebelum berbalik pergi dengan Naruto dalam pelukan perlindungannya.

"Mohon ampun, Ayahanda, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kurama setelah kepergian Sasuke, Naruto dan ketiga serigala milik wanita itu.

Minato menghela napas berat, lalu melangkah pelan menuju meja tehnya. "Duduk, aku akan menceritakannya dari awal," ujarnya kemudian. Entah kenapa dia untuk pertama kalinya dia merasa perlu untuk membersihkan nama baiknya di depan orang-orang terdekatnya.

.

.

.

"Tidak. Kalian tidak boleh masuk!" kata Sasuke dengan tegas. "Ini hukuman karena kalian tidak bisa menjaga tuan kalian dengan baik," tambahnya membuat ketiga serigala itu menatapnya sendu. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Tidak akan berhasil."

Kuro menyalak pelan.

"Aku mempercayakan keselamatan istriku pada kalian bertiga." Sasuke berbicara selayaknya seorang pemimpin yang mengutarakan kekecewaannya pada bawahannya yang telah gagal mengemban tugas yang sudah diberikannya. "Kenapa kau tidak langsung menyerangnya saat pria sialan itu menyakiti Naruto?" desisnya kesal. "Karena itu kalian aku hukum. Pergi dan berjaga di depan pintu tenda hingga aku mengijinkan kalian untuk menemui istriku. Mengerti?"

Aoi mengaik kecil, seolah berusaha terakhir kalinya untuk mengubah keputusan Sasuke.

"Tidak akan berhasil, Aoi!" tegas Sasuke dengan mata menyipit tajam. "Pergi, atau aku akan menambah hukuman kalian!" perintahnya mutlak membuat ketiga serigala itu dengan patuh keluar dari dalam tenda milik Sasuke dan duduk berjaga dengan penuh kewaspadaan di depan pintu tenda. "Dan sekarang, kau—Naruto, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau tidak mematuhi perintahku?"

Naruto menoleh dan memandangnya. Tangisnya sudah lama reda, namun yang dilakukannya sedari tadi hanya duduk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya di sisi ranjang, jauh dari jangkauan Sasuke.

"Bukankah sebelum pergi aku sudah memerintahkanmu untuk tidak pergi kemana pun selain ke tenda _pesakit _dan tenda tabib?"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Air matanya kembali turun, membuat Sasuke melepas napas keras dan menurunkan nada suaranya saat ia kembali bicara, "Aku tidak marah, aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa kau menangis di dalam tenda Kurama. Apa yang sudah dilakukannya hingga kau menangis seperti itu?" tanyanya dengan nada membujuk.

"Beliau memintaku untuk berdiri," jawab Naruto setelah suaranya kembali.

Satu alis Sasuke terangkat, jelas tidak mempercayai jawaban yang keluar dari mulut istrinya. "Hanya itu?"

"Dia mengatakannya dengan nada suara menakutkan." Air mata Naruto kembali jatuh. Dia memeluk lututnya semakin erat. Kilatan penyiksaan yang dialami oleh ibunya kembali melintas dibenaknya, dan itu berhasil menyakitinya sedemikian rupa.

"Jadi kau menangis hanya karena mendengar nada suaranya?" beo Sasuke sembari memalingkan wajahnya ke lain arah. Pria itu memijat keningnya yang mendadak berdenyut sakit. Jadi apa yang dikatakan Kakashi tadi memang benar adanya? "Tapi kau sering mendengarku membentakmu. Kenapa kau tidak takut?"

Naruto mengerjapkan mata, tidak menjawab.

"Sudahlah, lupakan." Seru Sasuke mengabaikan egonya yang terluka karena mendapati kenyataan jika istrinya mampu dibuat takut hanya karena bentakan seorang Kaisar Konoha. Hal yang sebenarnya cukup menggelikan namun berhasil melukai ego tingginya sebagai seorang suami. "Lalu bagaimana bisa kau pergi ke tenda milik Kurama?" tanyanya berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Naruto sama sekali tidak menolak saat Sasuke menghapus air mata di kedua pipinya. Di dalam hati dia meminta maaf karena untuk saat ini dia tidak bisa mengatakan kebenarannya pada Sasuke. Kebenaran itu terlalu menyakitkan untuk dibaginya bersama orang lain, terutama dengan suaminya. Tidak. Untuk saat ini dia memutuskan untuk menelan semua kenangan pahit itu seorang diri.

"Jendral Kakashi menemuiku di tenda tabib." Naruto menjawab dengan suara serak. "Dia mengatakan jika ia butuh bantuan untuk memeriksa seseorang."

"Dan dia tidak mengatakan siapa orang yang membutuhkan bantuanmu?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Aku sangat kaget saat dia membawaku ke tenda milik Pangeran Kurama terlebih saat aku melihat orang asing di dalam tenda itu." Naruto beringsut, menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang suaminya. "Aku membentak Jendral Kakashi karena sudah lancang membawa orang asing ke dalam tenda itu."

"Dan kau tidak mengenali pria asing itu sebagai Kaisar Konoha?"

Sebuah desahan kasar terdengar dari mulut Naruto. "Tidak," jawabnya sembari memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya.

Maaf karena aku membohongimu, Sasuke! Ujar Naruto di dalam hati.

"Aku bahkan bersikap kurang ajar dan sangat lancang di hadapan kaisar…" Naruto pura-pura merengek, seolah-olah menangisi ketololannya. "Aku tidak tahu kalau beliau Kaisar Konoha. Sasuke, bagaimana ini, aku malu sekali…!"

"Jadi sebenarnya kau menangis karena malu atau takut?"

Naruto meringis, sama sekali tidak mau menatap kedua bola mata Sasuke saat pria itu menangkup wajahnya ke dalam kedua telapak tangannya. "Jawab!" bisiknya lembut namun penuh penekanan.

"Dua-duanya."

Sauke menggelengkan kepala pelan, mulai memahami kesalahpahaman itu. "Demi dewa, Naruto—"

"Tolong jangan katakan alasan konyol ini pada yang lain," potong Naruto cepat. "Aku bisa malu seumur hidup jika mereka tahu alasanku yang sebenarnya menangis tadi." Ia melepaskan wajahnya dari kedua telapak tangan Sasuke, lalu mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher suaminya. "Ini sangat memalukan. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan cara lain selain hal konyol itu agar bisa pergi secepatnya dari sana. Aku tidak bisa menemui Kaisar Minato. Aku tidak punya muka untuk bertemu dengannya," jelasnya panjang lebar.

Sasuke mendengus, menatap istrinya sinis. "Apa kau sedang merayuku?" tanyanya saat Naruto memberikannya ciuman singkat di bibir. "Apa kau tahu tingkah konyolmu itu membuat aku kehilangan kontrol untuk mengendalikan emosiku?"

Naruto mengangguk lagi. Wanita itu mengerjapkan mata, lalu menyurukkan kepalanya ke leher Sasuke, menghujaninya dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan yang berhasil membuat Sasuke mengerang pelan. "Tolong jaga rahasiaku, hm…"

"Sekarang aku tahu darimana Aoi, Akai dan Kuro belajar cara merayu," erang Sasuke dengan napas tertahan saat Naruto menggigit mesra cuping telinganya. "Mereka belajar dari sang ahli."

"Kau marah?" Naruto mengerucutkan bibir saat Sasuke melepaskan diri dengan paksa, lalu berdiri untuk membenahi pakaiannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan tadi cukup membuat heboh, istriku sayang. Dan tolong jangan lupakan fakta jika kau sudah berani menentang perintahku."

Naruto mengernyit, menelengkan kepalanya ke satu sisi. "Perintah yang mana?" tanyanya dengan binary mata polos.

"Untuk tidak pergi ke tenda lain, selain tenda _pesakit _dan tenda tabib," jawab Sasuke geram.

"Tapi aku, kan memang datang ke tenda pesakit," kilahnya lihai.

Sasuke tersenyum ringan ke arahnya, menunduk lalu mencium panjang bibir istrinya penuh nafsu. "Jangan membantah, Sayang. Malam ini aku akan menghukummu hingga kau kesulitan berjalan besok pagi," janjinya sensual sebelum berbalik meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri yang kembali menangis dalam diam setelah kepergiannya.

Untuk kali ini saja, tolong ijinkan dia menangis hingga merasa puas tanpa satu orang pun yang mengetahui isi hatinya yang sebenarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Aloha... saya kembali lagi. Maafkan untuk typo(s) yang sepertinya bertebaran dengan tidak elitnya dichap ini. Saya keburu ngantuk dan belum edit, next time saya edit kalau lagi senggang ya. Maafkan! T_T**

**Well, pertemuan dengan Minatonya keganggu ya, keburu Naruto-nya nangis kejer, but jangan khawatir, next chap mereka bakal ketemu lagi kok. Xixixi... Penasaran nggak sama reaksi Naruto di pertemuan mereka yang kedua? #KedipImut**

**Tunggu dichap depan aja yak.**

**Dadah.. sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya, teman2! ^-^**


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Tragedy, hurt/comfort, fantasy**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian ataupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya! Yang tetep bandel saya kutuk ngejomblo seumur hidup!**

**Selamat membaca!**

**Golden Cage**

**Chapter 23 : Pilihan**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Sasuke masih tidak bisa mengerti, bagaimana bisa dengan mudahnya ia diperdaya oleh ucapan _bodoh _Naruto mengenai alasan wanita itu takut pada Minato? Keputusannya untuk meninggalkan Naruto di dalam tenda seorang diri dan kembali setelah beberapa jam berlalu sepertinya memang keputusan yang tepat, kini dalam keremangan cahaya, pria itu duduk di sisi ranjang, menatap wajah istrinya yang sudah terlelap mengarungi mimpinya dengan gelisah. Wanita itu mengigau pelan, nyaris tidak terdengar, namun masih bisa ditangkap samar oleh indra pendengaran Sasuke.

Seharusnya dari awal dia sudah bisa mencium kebohongan dari mulut istrinya. Namun, lagi-lagi dia diperdaya dengan begitu mudahnya. Entah karena Naruto yang terlalu lihai berkelit, atau memang karena dirinya terlalu bodoh hingga bisa tertipu dengan mudahnya.

_Akui saja Sasuke, pertahanan diri yang kau junjung tinggi selalu hancur bila berhadapan dengan Naruto._

Sasuke mengeram dan mengusap wajahnya dengan kesal.

Sialan! Makinya di dalam hati. Jika dia tidak pergi dari tenda tadi, tentu Naruto akan terus berpura-pura, memasang topeng terbaiknya untuk mengelabuinya dan bersikap seolah-olah semua baik-baik saja.

Kedua tangan Sasuke kembali terkepal. Ia merasa tidak berguna. Merasa gagal karena untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto membuat sebuah benteng tinggi tidak kasat mata diantara mereka. Naruto seolah memiliki dunia sendiri yang tidak boleh dimasuki oleh orang lain. Dunia yang hingga detik ini masih mengikat _leher _istrinyadengan kuat, menariknya ke dalam kegelapan tak berdasar, dan menjauhkannya dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Bisakah aku masuk ke dalam duniamu dan menghancurkannya?" bisik Sasuke sementara tangannya kini membelai helaian rambut hitam legam istrinya penuh sayang. "Untuk sekali saja, tolong ijinkan aku masuk untuk membawamu pulang," tambahnya dengan nada suara serak sementara Naruto terlihat sudah lebih tenang dalam tidurnya.

Keheningan kembali mencengkram erat setelahnya. Sesekali terdengar derak kayu yang terbakar menjadi bara api. Keremangan cahaya di dalam ruangan itu menyisakan suasana damai namun rapuh secara bersamaan. Menyisakan suasana familiar namun juga asing secara bersamaan untuk Sasuke.

"Takut… Tolong aku, Bu!" Naruto bergumam lirih, membunuh keheningan di dalam ruangan itu dengan suara pilunya yang terdengar mengiba. Sesekali ia terisak pelan, kembali bergerak gelisah di atas ranjangnya, dan terus meracau tidak jelas saat sentuhan telapak tangan Sasuke di rambutnya berhenti.

Rahang Sasuke mengeras karenanya. Kedua telapak tangannya terkepal erat. Tidak salah lagi, kegelisahan istrinya saat ini pasti berhubungan dengan Minato, pikirnya. Tapi apa hubungan diantara keduanya? Apa hubungan mereka di masa lalu? Bagaimana Naruto bisa mengenal Minato? Lalu, siapa Naruto sebenarnya?

Sasuke terpejam. Berusaha menekan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terus muncuk di dalam pikirannya.

Tatapannya menerawang, mencoba mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu di dalam tenda Kurama. Ia mengernyit dalam, dari ekspresi dan bahasa tubuh yang diperlihatkan oleh Minato, pria paruh baya itu jelas terlihat tidak mengenal Naruto, namun sebaliknya, melihat kegelisahan istrinya saat ini, Sasuke yakin betul jika istrinya mengenal Minato. Sesuatu yang menyakitkan yang dialami oleh Naruto di masa lalu pasti ada yang berkaitan dengan Kaisar Konoha itu, pikirnya geram.

Kedua tangan Sasuke terkepal semakin erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Janji yang pernah diucapkannya pada Naruto membuatnya tidak bisa bertanya lebih jauh mengenai hal ini. Ekspresinya mengetat, dengan marah dia berdiri, lalu bergerak untuk menyambar pedangnya yang diletakkan di atas meja. Malam ini dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya. Berlatih pedang hingga pagi menjelang sepertinya merupakan satu pilihan bijak, putusnya.

Dengan langkah cepat ia berjalan menuju arah istal kuda. Di tempat itu ada sebuah lahan kosong yang biasa digunakan oleh prajurit untuk mengasah kemampuan ilmu beladiri, pedang dan memanah. Ia bisa berlatih pedang di sana tanpa gangguan yang berarti.

Ia terus berjalan, mengabaikan beberapa prajurit yang berpapasan dan memberi hormat padanya. Sasuke bahkan sama sekali tidak sadar akan keberadaan Itachi dan Shikamaru yang saat ini tengah memeriksa kuda tunggangan milik Itachi yang sakit.

"Bukankah itu Pangeran Sasuke?" Shikamaru mengernyit, matanya menatap lurus ke arah Sasuke yang kini berdiri di tengah lapangan berlatih.

Itachi menepuk pelan kepala kudanya beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya menoleh dan mengikuti arah pandangan Shikamaru.

Benar. Sosok yang berlatih pedang di malam buta ini memang adiknya. Tidak salah lagi, itu memang Sasuke, kata Itachi di dalam hati.

"Kenapa Pangeran Sasuke berlatih pedang selarut ini?" Shikamaru kembali bertanya dengan nada bingung. Shikamaru bergidik, merapatkan mantel bulunya saat udara dingin menyerangnya tanpa peringatan. "Udara sangat dingin, Pangeran Sasuke bisa jatuh sakit," tambahnya dengan nada cemas yang terdengar tulus.

Udara malam ini terasa lebih dingin dari malam-malam sebelumnya. Langit memang bertabur bintang namun kerlipan jutaan bintang itu tidak bisa mengantarkan kehangatan pada bumi yang terhampar di bawahnya layaknya sang surya. Beberapa prajurit yang berjaga bahkan terdengar mengeluh karena udara dingin yang menusuk hingga ke tulang.

Shikamaru melirik ke arah Itachi yang hanya memberikan sebuah senyum tipis, tanpa kata ia memerintahkan Shikamaru untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut dan segera kembali ke tendanya.

Mengerti maksud dari tuannya, tanpa banyak bicara Shikamaru segera membereskan peralatan yang digunakannya untuk memeriksa kuda milik Itachi, lalu membungkuk, memberi hormat sebelum pamit untuk undur diri dari tempat itu.

Untuk beberapa waktu Itachi berdiri di tempat itu, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendekati Sasuke dan menyapa adik bungsunya itu. Namun ekspresi Sasuke membuat Itachi dengan bijak kembali menelan kalimat yang sudah berada di ujung lidahnya. _Mood _adiknya sangat buruk saat ini, dan hal itu membuat Itachi kembali bertanya-tanya. Kali ini apa yang membuat Sasuke begitu marah?

Apa karena Naruto?

Itachi mengernyit. Tidak mungkin, pikirnya. Naruto memang seringkali membuat Sasuke marah, namun tidak pernah hingga sedasyat ini. Lalu, apa karena Minato? Itachi bertopang dagu, memasang ekspresi berpikir. Sepertinya alasan yang kedua lebih masuk akal, pikirnya. Sasuke pasti sangat marah karena Minato memanggil Naruto tanpa seizinnya. Terlebih Kaisar Konoha itu secara terang-terangan menuduh Naruto bersengkokol atas usaha pembunuhan Kurama.

Sebuah helaan napas keras terdengar dari mulut Itachi. Ia ingin melangkah pergi, namun meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang dalam _mood _buruk bukanlah satu keputusan bijak. Mereka tidak akan tahu hingga sejauh mana Sasuke bisa mengendalikan diri? Itachi mengedarkan pandangannya, lalu bergerak, berjalan menuju sebuah tong kayu kosong untuk dijadikannya tempat duduk.

Ia akan terjaga di tempat itu, mengawasi Sasuke hingga adiknya selesai melampiaskan kemarahannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di dalam tenda milik Kurama, Minato masih terjaga. Kedua kelopak matanya seolah enggan untuk dipejamkan, sementara pikirannya terus melayang pada wanita muda berambut hitam legam yang memiliki nama yang sama seperti putri kesayangannya.

Minato mendesah, terdengar lelah dan putus asa secara bersamaan. Sudah sepuluh tahun dia tidak bertemu dengan putri kecilnya, dan apabila perkiraannya tepat, Naruto-nya pasti sudah sebesar wanita muda itu—wanita yang menjerit ketakutan saat mendengar nada tingginya.

Apa aku semenakutkan itu? Tanyanya di dalam hati pada dirinya sendiri.

Sejenak Minato memejamkan mata, tubuhnya sedikit terhuyung, nyaris terjatuh andai saja dia tidak bertopang pada kursi di sebelahnya dengan tepat waktu. Sedikit kesusahan dia bergerak, menyeret kakinya lalu menghempaskan dirinya di atas kursi kosong yang nyaman itu.

Kenapa dia harus mengingatnya sekarang?

Kenapa dia harus mengingat tatapan kosong Naruto kecilnya saat dulu ia menghukum Kushina dengan hukuman lima puluh kali pukulan.

Kenapa dia harus mengingat bagaimana putrinya itu berteriak keras, memohon pengampunan untuk Kushina?

Kenapa dia harus mengingat ekspresi terluka putrinya saat melihat Chiyo dihukum penggal?

Kenapa dia harus mengingat tatapan pilu putrinya dan permohonan Naruto saat kereta yang membawanya pergi keluar dari istana membawanya semakin jauh dari sosok ayahnya yang hanya berdiri mematung di atas tangga teratas istana, menatap kepergian istri dan putri kesayangannya dengan sisa-sisa egonya yang perlahan menguap, menyisakan kerapuhan serta kekosongan yang langsung menghisap jiwanya tanpa peringatan.

Demi Dewa Langit, kenapa dia harus mengingat semua itu sekarang? Kenapa wanita muda itu membuat kenangan-kenangan lamanya kembali muncul di dalam pikirannya?

Siapa? Siapa Naruto yang ditemuinya tadi?

Minato terkesiap. Dadanya berdetak cepat, bergemuruh, disusul oleh suara keras napasnya yang tidak beraturan.

Apa mungkin dia putriku? Teriaknya di dalam hati.

Minato terkekeh, begitu pelan hingga akhirnya tertawa penuh kepedihan.

Bolehkah dia berharap jika wanita muda tadi itu benar putri kecilnya yang hilang? Bolehkah ia berharap begitu tinggi? Namun jika benar dia putrinya, kenapa wanita muda itu memiliki fisik yang berbeda dengan Naruto-nya?

Minato menekuk keningnya dalam. Rambut hitam itu tidak mungkin palsu. Dan sorot matanya—wanita itu memiliki sorot mata kosong, penuh luka, namun terlihat kuat secara bersamaan.

Putrinya tidak memiliki sorot mata itu, kan? Sorot mata Naruto masih secerah yang diingatnya, kan? Putrinya itu pasti bahagia dimana pun dia berada. Iya, kan?

Minato terpekur, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam kedua telapak tangannya. Ekspresinya terlihat kacau, dan tanpa sadar setetes air mata jatuh dari ujung kedua matanya.

Ah, menyesal pun percuma. Apa yang sudah terjadi tidak bisa dirubahnya.

.

.

.

Matahari baru mengintip di ufuk timur saat Kakashi datang tergesa-gesa, masuk ke dalam tenda Kurama lalu membungkuk dalam, memberikan hormat pada Minato yang terlihat sudah kembali seperti biasa, seolah tidak ada satu hal pun yang mengganggu pikirannya malam tadi. Pria itu menyeduh tehnya, lalu menuangkannya ke dalam cangkir keramik untuk disesapnya pelan dan nikmat.

Minato mengangkat tangan kanannya, memerintahkan Kakashi untuk berdiri dan duduk untuk menikmati teh pagi bersamanya. "Tidak ada teh senikmat seduhan Kushina," renungnya dengan senyum dipaksakan. Pria itu tersenyum ke arah Kakashi yang menundukkan kepala, sama sekali tidak berani untuk menatap langsung wajah kaisarnya.

"Ah, aku terlalu larut dalam kenangan masa lalu," ujar Minato dengan nada permohonan maaf. "Jadi, berita apa yang kau bawa?" tanyanya kemudian, dengan nada penuh wibawanya yang biasa.

Kakashi menoleh lewat bahunya, sebelum mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan kecil kertas dari balik jubah perangnya. "Lapor Yang Mulia. Laporan ini hamba terima beberapa saat yang lalu," katanya sembari menyerahkan gulungan tersebut ke tangan Minato. "Mereka menanti perintah Anda selanjutnya."

Minato menyingkap kain lengannya, meletakkan cangkir tehnya di atas meja sebelum mengambil gulungan kertas itu dari tangan Kakashi. Dengan cepat ia membuka gulungan kertas, lalu membacanya tanpa suara. "Mereka berhasil menyelamatkan gadis itu," bisiknya yang hanya bisa didengar olehnya serta Kakashi. "Dia terluka parah, tapi setidaknya dia masih hidup."

Pria itu tersenyum puas, matanya berkilat. "Secepat mungkin gadis itu harus dibawa ke Konoha. Sembunyikan di tempat aman, perlakukan dia dengan baik, hingga aku memerintahkan tugas lainnya," perintahnya tanpa emosi. "Dia tidak boleh tahu siapa sebenarnya yang menyelamatkannya. Apa kau mengerti?"

Kakashi berlutut, "Hamba mengerti. Titah Yang Mulia akan hamba jalankan."

Minato mengangguk pelan. "Pergi dan katakan pada mereka untuk mengerjakan perintahku dengan hati-hati!"

"Daulat Yang Mulia!" jawab Kakashi lagi sebelum mundur untuk undur diri.

Di tempat lain, Kurama memiringkan wajahnya ke satu sisi, sementara tangan kanannya menyerahkan tali kekang kudanya pada seorang prajurit Konoha. Pria itu berjalan dengan dua alis menyatu, heran sekaligus bingung melihat keberadaan Itachi serta Sasuke sepagi ini di istal kuda.

Sejenak Kurama melempar tatapannya pada punggung Itachi, sebelum akhirnya mengalihkannya pada sosok Sasuke yang terlihat terengah-engah, dengan pedang digenggaman. "Adikmu sudah berlatih pedang sepagi ini?" tanyanya membuat Itachi menoleh lalu mendongak menatapnya.

Itachi tersenyum tipis, tatapannya kembali terarah pada Sasuke yang sepertinya masih memiliki sedikit tenaga untuk mengayunkan pedang. "Dia berlatih sejak dini hari tadi," ujarnya meralat ucapan Kurama. Itachi mendesah berat, bersidekap, lalu menegakkan punggungnya yang terasa semakin pegal karena terlalu banyak duduk.

"Dan tolong jangan katakan jika kau duduk sejak dini hari di sini," kata Kurama dengan menyempitkan mata. "Kau harus berjaga siang ini," tambahnya mengingatkan.

Itachi terkekeh pelan, lalu mengangkat bahunya ringan. "Aku harus mengawasi adikku," jawabnya sembari menunjuk dengan dagunya ke arah Sasuke. "Kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya saat Sasuke dalam kondisi marah seperti ini," tambahnya dengan sebuah senyum tipis yang berhasil membuat kening Kurama ditekuk dalam. "Lagipula aku masih sanggup bertarung walau tidak tidur selama beberapa hari."

Sebuah desahan berat kembali terdengar dari mulut Itachi setelahnya. Pria itu menepuk lututnya pelan sebelum bergerak untuk berdiri lalu meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. "Jangan tanya apa yang membuat Sasuke marah, karena aku belum sempat bertanya padanya," katanya membuat Kurama kembali menelan kalimat yang sudah berada di ujung lidahnya. "Ah, atau mungkin aku tidak akan bertanya padanya," ralatnya cepat dengan sebuah ringisan.

Keduanya terdiam sejenak, memperhatikan Sasuke yang kini membungkuk dalam, kehabisan napas, sementara pedangnya tertancap di atas tanah.

"Apa dia bertengkar dengan Naruto?"

Itachi memutar kedua bola matanya, lalu berdecak sebelum menjawab dengan nada kesal. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk tidak menanyakan alasan kenapa Sasuke marah?!"

Kurama mengalihkan pandangan, wajahnya tetap datar saat dia berkata, "Maaf," ujarnya cepat. "Aku hanya penasaran. Itu saja," lanjutnya sembari mengangkat bahu ringan. "Tapi, ini tidak berhubungan dengan Naruto, kan?" tanyanya lagi dengan ekspresi serius. "Kau tahu—" Kurama terdiam sejenak untuk menarik napas. "Bisa saja mereka bertengkar hebat karena kejadian kemarin," lanjutnya cepat.

Itachi tertegun, terlihat berpikir keras. Tidak. Sasuke tidak akan semarah ini hanya karena bertengkar dengan Naruto.

"Sasuke pasti marah besar karena ayahanda memanggil Naruto tanpa seizinnya," renung Kurama dengan helaan napas kasar. Kurama menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Apa Sasuke selalu bersikap seprotektif ini?" tanyanya mengejutkan Itachi.

Itachi terdiam, tidak langsung menjawab. "Kurasa kemarahan Sasuke lebih karena Kaisar Minato menuduh Naruto terlibat dalam usaha pembunuhanmu," bisiknya pelan. "Sejujurnya, aku pun merasa sangat tersinggung karena beliau menuduh adik iparku terlibat dalam rencana menjijikan itu," tambahnya dengan gigi gemertuk menahan marah. "Kaisar Minato harus meminta maaf karenanya, Kurama. Beliau tidak bisa menuduh menantu Kaisar Ame tanpa bukti kuat. Apa kau mengerti maksudku?"

Kurama mengangguk pelan dan menjawab lirih, "Aku mengerti."

.

.

.

Tangan Naruto bergetar, membuat nampan berisi obat-obatan yang terdiri dari akar dan daun kering yang dibawanya jatuh ke atas lantai.

Tidak mungkin. Dia pasti salah dengar, kan? Kurama tidak mungkin memintanya untuk datang ke tendanya. Iya, kan?

Naruto menoleh dengan gerakan lambat, hanya untuk mendapati tatapan permohonan maaf dari kakak tirinya itu. Susah payah ia menelan air liurnya, lalu mengelap tangannya yang tiba-tiba berkeringat dingin ke kain roknya. "Jangan bercanda, Pangeran Kurama!" bisiknya sedikit tercekat. Wanita itu berjongkok, berusaha untuk mengumpulkan kembali obat-obatannya yang tercecer di atas lantai.

Dengan gerakan cepat Kurama ikut berjongkok, memunguti akar-akaran serta daun-daun kering itu. "Aku tidak bercanda," sahut Kurama masih dengan nada permohonan maaf yang sama. Ia menoleh lewat bahunya, memastikan jika tidak ada orang lain di dalam tenda tabib itu selain dirinya dan Naruto. "Pangeran Sasuke dan Pangeran Itachi juga ada di sana saat ini," lanjutnya berharap penjelasannya bisa membuat Naruto sedikit merasa lebih baik.

"Sasuke?" beo Naruto sembari memiringkan kepala ke satu sisi.

Kurama mengangguk. "Dia sudah tahu mengenai hal ini," lanjutnya lagi. "Sepertinya ayahanda mau meminta maaf karena sudah membuatmu menangis histeris kemarin." Kurama meringis, lalu tersenyum maklum saat melihat Naruto terbelalak. "Apa suara ayahandaku begitu menakutkan hingga kau menjerit seperti itu?" tanyanya mengutarakan rasa penasarannya yang disimpannya sejak kemarin.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, walau sedapat mungkin ia tetap menyembunyikan rasa takutnya terhadap Minato. "Sesungguhnya aku ketakutan karena sudah bersikap kurang ajar pada beliau," cicitnya tanpa menatap Kurama secara langsung. Dia tidak bisa menatapnya, karena takut jika Kurama bisa melihat kebohongan di kedua bola matanya saat ini. "Dan saat beliau membentakku, jantungku seperti meloncat keluar dan tanpa sadar aku menangis histeris," jelasnya membuat Kurama terkekeh pelan lalu mengusap puncak kepala wanita itu hingga beberapa kali.

"Jangan khawatir, ayahanda tidak akan membentakmu lagi," ujarnya dengan nada sangat yakin.

Naruto mengerjap, lalu mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Aku tidak bisa menemuinya."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku malu," jawabnya kembali menunduk, berpura-pura sibuk mengumpulkan sisa obat-obatan yang masih tercecer di lantai. "Aku tidak punya _muka _untuk bertemu dengan beliau," ringisnya membuat Kurama tersenyum lebar.

"Ck, apa kau mau Sasuke marah besar?" pancingnya membuat Naruto mengernyit dalam. "Sasuke sangat marah karena ayahanda membuatmu menangis histeris kemarin. Dia pasti menginginkan agar ayahanda meminta maaf padamu." Kurama mengendikkan bahu. "Anggap saja kau melakukan ini demi kebaikan dua kerajaan."

Naruto menarik napas, menimbang-nimbang dengan hati-hati. Dia tentu ingin menjaga kedamaian daintara kedua kerajaan. Tapi jika dia menemui Minato lagi, apa kabar dengan perasaannya? Naruto bahkan tidak yakin jika dia bisa menguasai emosinya dengan baik kali ini.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Tanyanya di dalam hati.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku terlebih dahulu," katanya kemudian untuk mengulur waktu, sementara Kurama hanya tersenyum dan menjawab riang, "Pangeran Itachi sudah memerintahkan Tabib Nara untuk menggantikan pekerjaanmu sore ini," terangnya membuat Naruto kembali terbelalak dan menelan dengan susah payah.

Kurama mengambil paksa nampan di tangan Naruto, meletakkannya di atas meja lalu menarik wanita itu untuk berdiri. "Tidak ada alasan lagi, sebaiknya kita bergegas menemui beliau, dan asal kau tahu, ayahandaku bukan orang yang sabar," jelasnya sembari menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto, dan menyeretnya paksa menuju ke tendanya.

.

.

.

Dan di sinilah Naruto kembali berada. Wanita itu benar-benar merasa sangat _kecil_, tanpa tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Bagaimana dia harus bersikap? Bagaimana dia harus berbicara? Dan bagaimana tata karma saat bertemu dengan seorang Kaisar seolah menguap dari dalam otaknya. Yang Naruto tahu, saat ini ia tengah ditatap oleh empat pasang mata yang berbeda warna.

Naruto menunduk kecil, berusaha mengendalikan deru napas serta debaran jantungnya yang berdebar semakin cepat. Setelah kesadarannya kembali, ia segera memberi hormat pada Minato yang menatapnya lurus dengan sebuah senyum seorang _ayah_?

Tidak mungkin, pikirnya getir. Ia pasti sedang berhalusinasi saat ini. Ayahnya tidak mungkin tersenyum padanya. "Naruto memberi salam pada Yang Mulia Kaisar Konoha. Yang Mulia panjang umur hingga seribu tahun!" ujarnya dengan suara merdu.

Minato mengangguk kecil, mengulurkan tangan membuat Itachi, Kurama dan Sasuke tersentak, terlihat sangat terkejut walau dengan cepat mereka bisa mengendalikan ekspresi wajah mereka kembali. "Kemarilah, Nak. Sepertinya aku berhutang maaf padamu!" ujarnya kembali mengagetkan semua orang yang berada di dalam tenda itu.

Hati Naruto kembali terisris untuk alasan yang berbeda. Sepertinya telinganya memang bermasalah, Kaisar Konoha itu tidak mungkin memanggilnya dengan panggilan _Nak_, bukan? Dengan gerakan pelan ia melirik ke arah Sasuke yang mengangguk kecil, memberinya isyarat untuk mendekat ke arah Minato.

Dengan perasaan campur aduk Naruto berjalan mendekat, lalu menerima uluran tangan Minato. Pria paruh baya di hadapanya tersenyum maklum saat kulit tangan mereka bersentuhan, hingga membuatnya bisa merasakan dinginnya kulit Naruto saat ini. "Kau masih takut padaku?" tanyanya ramah.

Naruto mengangguk pelan, tanpa bisa menyembunyikan tangannya yang kembali gemetar karena rasa takut di hatinya terhadap Minato.

"Jangan takut! Aku memang bersalah karena sudah membentakmu kemarin," kata Minato. Ia kemudian menuntun Naruto untuk duduk di sampingnya, memperlakukannya seperti seorang ayah pada putrinya. Dan entah kenapa hal itu sama sekali tidak terlihat janggal di mata Itachi, Kurama dan Sasuke saat ini. "Aku juga sudah meminta maaf pada suamimu karena tanpa bukti yang kuat aku menuduhmu ikut bagian dalam rencana pembunuhan putraku."

Naruto kembali merasakan rasa sakit yang sama di hatinya. Pengakuan Minato ini seperti pedang yang menusuk langsung ke jantungnya. Naruto terdiam, sama sekali tidak bicara sementara air mata mulai menumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

"Ssttt… kenapa kau menangis?" Minato bertanya panik. "Apa ucapanku kembali menyakitimu?" tanyanya sementara Naruto menutup mulutnya rapat. "Kau tersinggung karena aku menuduhmu berbuat hal sekeji itu?"

Hening.

"Maaf, tolong maafkan pria tua ini!" pintanya sembari menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung tangan Naruto. Minato menghela napas panjang sebelum kembali bicara dengan nada pahit, "Aku sudah terlalu banyak melakukan kesalahan, dan sekarang aku kembali melakukan kesalahan padamu. Tolong maafkan aku!" pintanya membuat ketiga pria lain di dalam ruangan itu membeku.

Bagaimana bisa seorang Kaisar Konoha yang Agung meminta maaf hingga berkali-kali pada seorang wanita muda?

Minato tersenyum sementara tangannya menyelinap masuk ke dalam _hanfu _miliknya. "Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku memberikan ini untukmu," ujarnya seraya mengenakan benda di tangannya ke pergelangan tangan kanan Naruto.

Naruto terkesiap, terlalu kaget untuk mengatakan apa pun. Dia hanya bisa memandangi gelang giok putih berukir naga yang kini melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, lalu menatap Minato secara bergantian. Ini bukan gelang biasa, ujarnya di dalam hati. Naruto tahu karena dulu saat masih kecil ia pernah melihat neneknya mengenakan gelang ini. Ini gelang mendiang Ibu Suri terdahulu.

"Terimalah, dan tolong jangan takut lagi padaku," ujarnya lembut.

"Yang Mulia, ini—gelang ini—"

"Gelang itu kini menjadi milikmu," tegas Minato memotong ucapan Naruto. "Tolong maafkan aku!" ujarnya dengan seribu makna yang terkandung di dalamnya.

.

.

.

Minato akhirnya bisa tersenyum dengan lega. Hanya dengan melihat senyum kecil di wajah Naruto saja hatinya menjadi senang tak terkira. Dia harus mengakui jika ia sendiri pun merasa sangat heran karena dengan mudahnya ia mengucapkan kata _maaf _pada seorang wanita muda. Ah, pasti karena wanita muda itu mengingatkannya pada Naruto, pikirnya sedih.

Pria paruh baya itu mengijinkan Naruto untuk kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang tertunda namun tetap menahan Itachi, Kurama dan Sasuke untuk tetap tinggal di dalam tenda bersamanya.

Dari ekor matanya dia bisa melihat bagaimana untuk sesaat ekspresi Sasuke terlihat jengkel karena ia menahannya di sini. Rasakan, pikir Minato senang. Kemarin Sasuke sudah bersikap sangat kurang ajar padanya, dan tadi dia pun melakukan hal yang sama. Jika bukan karena bujukan Itachi, Minato yakin betul jika Sasuke tidak akan sudi menginjakkan kaki dan menghirup udara yang sama dengannya.

Menarik, pikir Minato. Sasuke terlihat sangat mencintai Naruto. Dan hal itu lagi-lagi membuat perasaannya lega. Ia seolah merasa telah memasangkan putri kandungnya sendiri dengan pria yang tepat.

Minato mendengus pelan, berusaha untuk kembali fokus akan tujuannya mengumpulkan ketiga pria muda itu di sini.

"Aku akan mengatakannya secara langsung, aku membutuhkan bantuan Pangeran Sasuke," katanya tanpa basa-basi.

Minato menatap ketiga pria muda itu bergantian, memasang ekspresi serius dan kembali bicara dengan penuh wibawa. "Aku sebenarnya ingin membawa Pangeran Itachi serta, namun sepertinya sangat mustahil apabila Pangeran Itachi meninggalkan barak untuk beberapa hari ke depan, karenanya aku meminta bantuan Pangeran Sasuke untuk ikut bersamaku ke Rouran besok."

"Rouran?" beo Sasuke tanpa ekspresi, sementara Itachi mengernyit, merasakan sesuatu yang menganggu perasaannya.

Minato mengangguk. "Aku akan menyusup ke Rouran, dan aku membutuhkan petarung untuk membantuku jika sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi dalam perjalanan."

"Maksudnya? Anda memerlukan prajurit untuk melindungi anda, Yang Mulia?" Sasuke kembali bertanya dengan gigi gemertuk, tersinggung karena Minato mensejajarkan dirinya dengan seorang prajurit.

"Bukan prajurit atau pengawal, tapi teman seperjalanan," ralat Minato lihai. "Pangeran Kurama tentu akan ikut bersamaku, aku juga akan membawa Jendral Kakashi, namun aku memerlukan satu teman seperjalanan lagi," terangnya santai.

Itachi bergerak maju, membungkuk penuh hormat sebelum bicara dengan nada sopan, "Mohon ampun jika ucapan saya terdengar lancang, Yang Mulia, namun pantaskah jika Pangeran Sasuke yang merupakan bagian dari Kerajaan Ame ikut dalam perjalanan Anda? Apa itu tidak termasuk mencampuri urusan pemerintahan kerajaan lain?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Bukankah Naruto merupakan adik angkat Kurama?" Minato bertanya dengan nada santainya. Itachi mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, sekarang Naruto merupakan bagian dari Kerajaan Konoha," ujarnya licik. "Dan sebagai suami dari istri anggota Kerajaan Konoha, rasanya sudah sewajarnya jika Pangeran Sasuke membantuku dalam urusan ini."

Tidak masuk diakal, pikir Itachi kesal. "Tapi—"

"Bagaimana Pangeran Sasuke?" tanya Minato memotong ucapan Itachi.

"Hamba bersedia untuk ikut," jawab Sasuke cepat, membuat Minato tersenyum puas sementara Itachi mengetatkan rahangnya, marah.

"Bagus," puji Minato. "Bersiaplah, besok sebelum fajar kita akan menyamar, menyusup ke Desa Rouran," katanya dengan senyum puas yang terukir di wajahnya. Puas karena akhirnya dia bisa menjauhkan Sasuke selama beberapa hari dari Naruto. Ah, anggap saja itu sebagai hukuman atas kelancangan Sasuke terhadapnya, pikir Minato licik.

.

.

.

"Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu alasanmu yang sebenarnya, Sasuke!" Itachi menggebrak meja dengan keras, kedua matanya memicing menatap Sasuke yang berjalan santai ke arahnya dan balas menatapnya datar. "Aku bisa membaca dengan baik rencana di dalam pikiranmu."

Hening.

Keduanya kini berada di dalam tenda milik Itachi. "Bagaimana bisa kau berbuat sejahat itu pada Naruto?" tanyanya lagi membuat suasana di dalam tenda itu semakin terasa berat.

Wajah Sasuke masih datar walau hati kecilnya membenarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Itachi. Dia akan menyakiti Naruto seandainya istrinya itu tahu jika alasannya untuk ikut ke Rouran bersama Minato bukan sekedar untuk melindungi Kaisar dari Konoha itu saja, melainkan untuk mencari gadis kecil yang menjadi cinta pertamanya hingga detik ini.

Apa dia egois? Ya, Sasuke harus akui jika dia sangat egois. Dia tidak bisa memungkiri jika dia masih mencintai gadis kecil dari masa lalunya, namun di sisi lain dia juga tidak bisa menampik jika dia mencintai istrinya—Naruto.

Apakah salah jika ia memiliki dua orang istri? Tanyanya di dalam hati. Bukankah ayahnya memiliki begitu banyak istri sah, selir bahkan gundik yang disimpannya di dalam istana layaknya barang? Jika ayahnya memiliki begitu banyak wanita di dalam kehidupannya, kenapa Sasuke tidak boleh? Lagi pula, di dunia ini dia hanya mencintai dua orang wanita saja. Apa itu salah?

"Tolong pikirkan lagi, Sasuke. Perbuatanmu hanya akan menyakiti Naruto," lanjut Itachi dengan nada lebih rendah. Dia sadar jika nada keras sama sekali tidak akan membuat Sasuke gentar, karenanya ia memilih untuk menggunakan cara yang lebih halus. "Pikirkan perasaan istrimu jika tahu selama ini kau menyimpan perasaan romantis pada wanita lain," tambahnya dengan tatapan memohon.

Sasuke terdiam lama, sebelum menjawab dengan nada datar yang mengesalkan indra pendengaran Itachi. "Aku harus pergi ke sana, Kak. Aku harus memastikan apa benar jika dia sudah tiada," ujarnya membuat Itachi geram. "Jika aku bisa memastikan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri jika dia sudah tidak ada, maka aku akan lebih mudah untuk melupakannya, bukan?"

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan seandainya dia masih berada di sana? Apa?" balas Itachi tanpa bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Persetan dengan merayu Sasuke, pikirnya. Hasilnya ternyata sama saja. Sama-sama tidak mempan menembus otak bebal adik bungsunya itu. "Apa kau akan membawanya?" Itachi berkata sinis, dengan senyum mengejek. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan kemudian? Memperkenalkannya pada Naruto jika gadis yang kau bawa adalah cinta pertamamu?"

Sasuke menggebrak meja. "Bukan urusanmu!"

"Ini urusanku!" Itachi ikut berdiri, dagunya terangkat membalas tatapan menantang adiknya. "Naruto adik iparku. Ayahanda dan ibunda menitipkannya padaku, jadi sudah sewajarnya jika aku ikut campur dalam hal ini!" balasnya dalam satu tarikan napas. "Apa kau sadar jika Naruto mencintaimu?" tanyanya membuat Sasuke mengatupkan mulut rapat, mulai merasa bimbang. "Kau tidak mungkin tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya padamu," serang Itachi tanpa ampu. "Hanya dengan melihat tatapannya padamu semua orang tahu jika dia sangat mencintaimu." Itachi terdiam sejenak, mengambil napas keras dan kembali bicara, "Apa kau mau Naruto berakhir seperti ibunda?" tanyanya lagi menohok hati Sasuke dengan telak. "Apa kau mau Naruto merasakan rasa sakit yang sama? Apa kau pikir Naruto akan menerima keputusanmu begitu saja?"

Sasuke terdiam, kedua tangannya terkepal erat.

"Pikirkan lagi dengan baik, Sasuke. Dan aku harap kau berhati-hati dengan pilihanmu!" ucap Itachi mengingatkan. "Apa kau tidak takut kehilangan Naruto?"

"Aku sudah memilih, Kak," balas Sasuke dengan nada mantap. "Untuk terakhir kalinya aku akan mencarinya di Rouran. Aku akan berhenti setelah ini, dan seperti yang kau katakan—jika memang benar dia masih hidup, aku akan membawanya ke Ame suatu hari nanti dan menjadikannya sebagai selir sahku." Sasuke tersenyum sinis. "Bukankah normal untuk seorang bangsawan memiliki lebih dari satu istri?" tantangnya membuat rahang Itachi mengeras, marah. "Dan mengenai Naruto, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya."

Gigi Itachi gemertuk karena marah. Emosinya sudah tidak terbendung lagi. "Egois!" raung Itachi murka. "Kau benar-benar egois, Pangeran Keempat! Kau sama saja dengan ayahanda!" bentaknya geram. "Kalian sama-sama bajingan!" makinya kasar.

.

.

.

Naruto tersenyum pahit, sama sekali tidak menyangka jika ia akan mendengar pertengkaran antara Itachi dan Sasuke yang melibatkannya. Niatannya untuk mengajak keduanya makan malam bersama berakhir dengan menyedihkan. Tanpa sadar ia memukul pelan dadanya sendiri, berharap jika rasa sakit dan sesak yang menyerangnya bisa hilang karenanya.

Terseok-seok ia melangkah gontai menuju tenda miliknya. Pikirannya melayang, tatapan matanya sama sekali tidak fokus. Dalam hati ia bertanya, apa dia harus mengalami nasib yang sama seperti ibunya? Dimadu oleh suaminya.

Naruto menengadahkan kepala, menatap langit malam yang terlihat gelap tertutup oleh awan mendung. Ah, bahkan langit pun sepertinya ikut bersimpati atas kesedihannya saat ini, pikirnya dramatis.

Jatuh cinta ternyata bisa sesakit ini? Pikirnya muram. Naruto bahkan merasakan sesak di dadanya semakin menghebat saat dia sadar jika suaminya selama ini menyimpan wanita lain di dalam hatinya. Pria itu mencintai wanita lain? Teriaknya di dalam hati.

Ia terkekeh pelan, rona di wajahnya hilang dengan cepat. Naruto mengibaskan tangannya, memerintahkan ketiga serigala miliknya untuk menunggu di depan pintu tenda. Ia perlu waktu untuk sendiri saat ini. Ia perlu waktu untuk merenungkan semuanya. Ia perlu waktu untuk bisa menerima kenyataan jika suaminya mencintai wanita lain.

Hati Sasuke bukan hanya milikku? Batinnya pahit. Naruto duduk di sisi ranjang, termenung, sama sekali tidak menangis. Dia bahkan tidak bergerak barang seinch pun saat telinganya mendengar derap langkah kaki yang sudah dikenalnya dengan sangat baik.

"Kenapa Kuro, Akai dan Aoi kau perintahkan berjaga di depan pintu?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada bicara biasa. Pria itu menoleh ke arah meja makan, mengernyit saat melihat banyaknya makanan yang disajikan di atasnya. "Kau berniat memberi makan satu battalion pasukan?" tanyanya dengan nada humor yang sama sekali tidak terdengar lucu di telinga Naruto. "Ada apa?" tanyanya lagi dengan sorot cemas saat Naruto tidak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaannya. "Naruto?!" panggilnya merdu, penuh kasih sayang.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, membuat tatapan keduanya bertemu. Ia menatap jauh ke dalam bola mata suaminya. Suami yang dipaksa oleh Kaisar Ame untuk menikahinya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke kembali bertanya. Kedua alisnya bertaut saat melihat wajah pucat istrinya. "Kau terlihat sangat pucat. Apa kau sakit?"

Naruto menelan kering, lalu menggelengkan kepala pelan.

"Apa kau marah karena aku datang terlambat untuk makan malam?" tanyanya dengan senyum tipisnya yang khas.

Bibir Naruto terkatup erat, sama sekali tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh suaminya. Ia merasa seperti kehilangan kotak suara, otaknya bingung, hatinya sakit saat menatap Sasuke saat ini.

"Ayo kita makan." Sasuke menuntun pelan Naruto menuju meja makan. Lalu dengan hati-hati ia mendudukkan Naruto di kursi. "Kau harus banyak makan, udara dingin tidak bagus untuk kesehatanmu. Kau juga harus banyak istirahat," katanya setelah mendudukkan diri di sebrang Naruto.

Keduanya makan dalam keheningan panjang. Sesekali Sasuke menatap Naruto yang mengunyah makanannya tanpa selera. "Apa ada masalah?"

Naruto berhenti mengunyah, lalu menggelengkan kepala pelan.

Sasuke mengangguk, lalu kembali bicara, "Dua hari ke depan aku akan menemani Kaisar Minato dan Pangeran Kurama untuk menyusup ke Rouran," terangnya yang ditanggapi Naruto dingin. "Besok pagi aku akan pergi," lanjutnya. Sasuke sedikit merasa heran karena Naruto tidak menanggapi pembicaraannya seperti biasa. "Naruto—"

"Bisakah kau tidak pergi?" tanya Naruto kemudian, tanpa ekspresi. Wanita itu meletakkan mangkuk nasi serta sumpit miliknya ke atas meja. "Jangan pergi!" tambahnya terdengar seperti sebuah permohonan.

Hening.

Sasuke tidak tahu, tapi ia merasa jika Naruto seperti tengah menelanjanginya saat ini. Ia merasa jika istrinya itu tengah membaca apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Menyakiti Naruto adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dilakukannya, namun hati kecilnya berkeras agar ia mencari cinta pertamanya. Tidak akan ada lagi kesempatan lain selain ini, dan setelahnya ia akan memikirkannya lagi dengan matang.

Sasuke tersenyum, berusaha untuk menenangkan. "Aku hanya pergi selama dua hari, Naruto. Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini?" ia balik bertanya. Sasuke bersidekap. "Apa kau mengkhawatirkan keselamatanku?"

Naruto membisu.

"Jangan khawatir, aku bisa menjaga diri," ujar Sasuke berusaha untuk meyakinkan. "Tidak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan, istriku. Kaisar Konoha tidak mungkin membawaku serta jika beliau tidak merasa yakin aku bisa melindungi diri sendiri sekaligus melindunginya."

Naruto menundukkan kepala, menatap jari-jari tangannya yang saling bertaut di pangkuannya. "Kalau begitu pergilah, dan saat kau pulang nanti, kau tidak akan melihatku di sini."

Sasuke menyempitkan mata, emosinya kembali tersulut. Tadi Itachi, sekarang Naruto mencegahnya untuk pergi namun dengan alasan yang diyakininya berbeda. "Jangan bersikap kekanakkan, Naruto. Aku hanya pergi ke Rouran dan kau sudah bersikap seperti ini?" tanyanya geram. "Bagaimana jika aku pergi ke medan perang? Apa kau akan mengikatku di rumah?" tanyanya lagi masih dengan nada yang sama.

Naruto tidak menjawab, dia memilih untuk menutup mulutnya rapat, sementara Sasuke memilih untuk keluar dari dalam tenda milik mereka untuk mendinginkan kepala. Pria itu bergegas pergi dengan langkah panjang-panjang, dan perasaan rumit yang bahkan membuat dirinya sendiri merasa bingung, membuat keputusannya untuk pergi ke wilayah Rouran sekejap goyah.

"Kau sudah memilih, Sasuke," bisik Naruto getir. "Kau tidak boleh menyesali keputusanmu," tambahnya dengan senyum tipis menyakitkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Aloha... saya kembali lagi. Maafkan untuk typo(s) yang sepertinya masih bertebaran dengan tidak elitnya dichap ini. T_T**

**Dan wuih... di dua chap sebelumnya kebanyakan pembaca menebak dengan benar ya, Ayame masih hidup dan yang nyelamatin dia tidak lain dan tidak bukan merupakan anggota dari Pasukan Bayangan Konoha. Xixixi...**

**Ok, kita lanjut ke pertanyaan lain lagi ya. Yang pertama; adakah yang kesel pake banget sama Sasuke dichap ini? Hm... saya pribadi kesel, tapi cinta, aish... gimana ini? #Mukyaaaa #Lari2ImutKelilingEropa**

**Ok, abaikan. Penulisnya lagi rada error. Hahaha!**

**Pertanyaan kedua : Menurut kalian entar Naruto pergi sendiri, menyembunyikan diri atau pergi ke Ame bareng Sai sama Obito? Ayo tebak lagi... Hehehe…**

**Dan sebagai pemberitahuan lainnya, alur fic ini memang lambat, berbelit-belit dan sepertinya akan memakan banyak chap sebelum tamat, jadwal update juga nggak tetap. Jadi untuk yang keberatan dengan hal-hal yang saya sebutkan tadi, disarankan mencari fic milik penulis lain untuk dibaca. Hehehe! Saya udah kasih peringatan ya, kalau masih nekat baca dan masih ngeluh juga, saya angkat tangan aja. Hahaha! XD**

**Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya! **

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Tragedy, hurt/comfort, fantasy**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian ataupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya! Yang tetep bandel saya kutuk ngejomblo seumur hidup!**

**Selamat membaca!**

**Golden Cage**

**Chapter 24 : Refleksi**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Sambil bersandar pada tiang peyangga dari kayu di belakangnya, Sasuke menghela napas dalam-dalam, kepalanya mendongak, menatap awan gelap yang menggantung di langit. Sebentar lagi hujan akan turun, pikirnya. Kenapa hatinya mulai tergoyahkan? Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus terganggu oleh nada bicara serta sorot mata istrinya tadi.

Apa Naruto tahu?

Seketika tubuhnya membeku. Dengan gerakan pelan dia menoleh, menatap tenda besar yang ditempatinya bersama dengan Naruto.

Di depan pintu tenda, tiga ekor serigala milik istrinya masih terjaga, begitu patuh menunggu di sana untuk berjaga.

Ada rasa sakit asing yang dirasakan Sasuke di dalam hatinya saat ini. Apa ini saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan kebenarannya pada Naruto? Apa dia sudah siap mengungkapkan kebenarannya pada Naruto?

_Tapi kau akan menyakiti Naruto!_

Hati kecilnya mengingatkannya dengan bijak, membuatnya serba-salah. Di satu sisi dia ingin menjaga perasaan Naruto, namun jika gadis kecil yang dicarinya selama ini masih hidup maka ia akan lebih menyakiti hati Naruto. Sasuke bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi istrinya seandainya dia kembali datang membawa seorang gadis dan memperkenalkannya sebagai calon selirnya.

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya. Brengsek! Makinya pada dirinya sendiri. Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Itachi tentangnya, dia memang _bajingan. _Bajingan yang sama seperti ayahanda mereka. Sasuke menyadari jika ia tidak ada bedanya dengan sang ayah. Dia menyakiti wanita yang mencintainya dengan sikapnya. Tidak bisa ditunda lagi, ia harus mengatakannya malam ini juga.

Naruto masih terjaga, duduk membisu dengan tatapan menerawang di sisi ranjang saat Sasuke kembali ke dalam tenda mereka. Wanita itu tidak menoleh atau pun bersuara saat suara langkah kaki suaminya terdengar semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan padamu." Sasuke berkata pelan, dengan nada yang terdengar aneh bahkan untuk indra pendengarannya sendiri. Pria itu meletakkan pedangnya di atas meja, lalu mengambil sebuah kursi kosong dan meletakkannya di sisi ranjang lalu duduk di atasnya dengan gugup.

Ah, kakak-kakaknya pasti tertawa keras jika melihatnya seperti sekarang. Seorang Sasuke bersikap gugup? Yang benar saja!

"Perihal kepergianku besok," ucap Sasuke. "Ada alasan lain kenapa aku setuju untuk ikut," tambahnya membuat Naruto mengerjapkan mata lalu melirik ke arahnya dengan tatapan sakit hati. Sasuke tersentak, "Jadi, kau sudah tahu?" tanyanya membuat Naruto memalingkan wajahnya kembali.

"Sayangnya aku sudah tahu, Sasuke," balas Naruto datar, nyaris tanpa emosi. Sasuke terdiam, menatap lurus wajah istrinya yang terlihat lebih pucat. "Aku tahu aku tidak memiliki hak untuk melarangmu," ucapnya saat Sasuke menutup mulut rapat. "Namun di sini," ujar Naruto terdiam sejenak untuk meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas dada kirinya. "Di sini tetap saja terasa sakit."

Hening.

"Tolong katakan, apa salah jika aku merasa cemburu?" tanya Naruto lagi. "Apa salah jika aku marah karena suamiku ternyata mencintai wanita lain?" tanyanya nyaris tak terdengar. Naruto menekuk jari-jarinya, mendongakkan kepala saat matanya mulai panas oleh air mata yang mendesak keluar.

"Dia sudah mengisi hatiku jauh sebelum kau datang," jawab Sasuke memutus keheningan panjang diantara mereka. "Pada kenyataannya, kau-lah yang datang diantara kami, Naruto," tambahnya membuat Naruto berpaling ke arahnya dengan tatapan terluka. "Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk jatuh cinta lagi, namun kehadiranmu membuatku melupakan hal itu—kau membuatku jatuh cinta," akunya membuat air mata Naruto mengalir deras di kedua pipinya.

Naruto meremat pakaiannya, merasakan rasa sakit yang mencengkram dadanya dengan hebat. Apa jatuh cinta selalu semenyakitkan ini? "Apa wanita itu juga mencintaimu?" tanyanya dengan suara tersendat. Ia memundurkan tubuhnya saat Sasuke mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuhnya.

Tangan yang terulur itu kembali ditariknya. "Aku tidak tahu," jawab Sasuke membuat Naruto terbelalak, ekspresinya memperlihatkan jika ia dibuat bingung oleh jawaban yang diberikan Sasuke. "Wanita itu tidak mengenalku," tambahnya dengan sebuah senyum getir yang menyakitkan.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto, sekilas nampak luapan emosi di wajahnya. "Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, aku melihatnya saat berada di pasar Rouran," ujarnya dengan tatapan menerawang. Ujung kanan mulutnya berkedut, seolah merasakan sakit saat kalimat itu meluncur dari tenggorokannya. "Gadis kecil itu berambut pirang, bermata safir indah namun terlihat tidak berbinar," ujarnya dengan kekehan getir. "Gadis kecil itu hidup, namun tidak terlihat hidup," lanjutnya membuat bibir Naruto bergetar merasakan sakit hati mendengar pengakuan suaminya, sebuah pemujaan atas seorang wanita selain dirinya.

Hening

"Gadis kecil itu sama sekali tidak menjerit atau menangis saat seorang wanita tua memukulinya bertubi-tubi dengan rotan," lanjut Sasuke tanpa menyadari kernyitan di kening Naruto. "Gadis kecil itu bisa saja mati karenanya, tapi dia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi," tambahnya getir. "Saat itu aku bertanya-tanya, kejadian seburuk apa yang pernah menimpanya hingga dia tidak bisa menangis saat mendapat perlakuan begitu buruk?"

Sasuke mendesah, terdengar begitu berat. "Aku berusaha untuk menyelamatkannya, namun ucapan wanita tua itu menghentikanku," ucapnya dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat. "Wanita tua itu mengatakan jika aku hanya seorang bocah yang bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apa pun tanpa seizin orangtuaku." Sasuke tertawa pahit, mendengus sebelum kembali bicara, "Sayangnya apa yang dikatakannya memang benar adanya. Saat itu aku sama sekali tidak memiliki kemampuan apa pun tanpa seizin orangtuaku. Aku hanya seorang pangeran cilik yang bersikap seperti orang dewasa."

Tubuh Naruto membeku, pikirannya kalut mendengar pengakuan Sasuke. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu di pasar Rouran? Gadis kecil dipukul rotan? Beonya di dalam hati.

Naruto kembali mengingat-ngingat. Sepuluh tahun lalu dia menemani pelayan tua dari paviliun milik Tsunade untuk pergi ke pasar. Dan di tempat itulah dia mendengar desas-desus mengenai kematian keluarga besar Jendral uzumaki yang meninggal karena bunuh diri.

Tidak mungkin salah, katanya di dalam hati. Gadis cilik berambut pirang dan bermata safir itu adalah dirinya sendiri.

Tapi… entah kenapa hal ini terdengar terlalu mustahil untuknya. Naruto tidak bisa mempercayainya.

Ya. Ini tidak mungkin.

Tidak mungkin, kan? Tidak mungkin jika gadis kecil yang dicintai Sasuke selama ini adalah dirinya versi kecil? Naruto terkesiap, takdir macam apa ini?

Naruto berhenti bernapas untuk beberapa saat. Tubuhnya membeku, sadar jika Sasuke tengah memperhatikannya dengan intens saat ini.

"Setelah aku dewasa, aku kembali mencarinya hanya untuk mendengar kabar jika dia telah tiada beberapa tahun setelah pertemuan kami di pasar Rouran."

Naruto kembali menoleh, menatap Sasuke dengan perasaan yang semakin rumit.

"Sekelompok pria tidak dikenal membakar rumah bordil tempat gadis kecil itu tinggal. Mereka membunuh penghuninya tanpa ampun," tambahnya membuat Naruto semakin yakin jika gadis kecil yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke adalah dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke terkekeh. "Kau boleh menertawaiku karena aku mencintai seorang wanita yang tinggal di tempat _kotor_ seperti itu," ujarnya dengan senyum maklum. Dia sama sekali tidak akan marah jika seandainya Naruto menertawakan dan memakinya dengan sebutan _bodoh. _Tidak. Sasuke sama sekali tidak akan merasa keberatan, namun Naruto tidak melakukannya, yang dilihat oleh Sasuke saat ini pada Naruto hanya sorot bingung.

Pria itu menatap Naruto lurus, penuh permintaan maaf. "Sejak saat itu aku tidak bisa melupakannya, Naruto. Aku meminta maaf, tapi itu kenyataannya. Aku mencintainya sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu," akunya lagi membuat Naruto menangis semakin hebat untuk alasan lain. "Aku harus memastikan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, Naruto. Ini penting bagiku, aku harap kau mau mengerti dan bisa menerimanya. Aku harus memastikannya sendiri untuk ketenangan hatiku."

.

.

.

Di dalam tendanya, Kurama terus berjalan mondar-mandir, ekspresinya terlihat serius, sesekali ia melirik ke arah Minato yang duduk tenang—membaca beberapa gulungan perkamen berisi laporan-laporan penting.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Minato bertanya dengan nada tenang, seolah bisa menebak apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh putra sulungnya saat ini. Minato meletakkan perkamen di tangannya, menyimpannya kembali ke dalam sebuah kotak kayu berukir rumit lalu mengambil sebuah gulungan perkamen lain untuk dibacanya. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan keikutsertaan Pangeran Sasuke besok?" tanyanya lagi masih dengan nada yang sama.

Kurama menarik napas pendek, berjalan tergesa menuju meja Minato lalu duduk dengan gelisah. "Mohon ampun, Ayahanda," katanya mulai bicara. "Apa Ayahanda yakin akan membawa Pangeran Sasuke serta?" Kurama berdeham, terlihat gugup saat Minato menaikkan sebelah alis, menatapnya tajam. "Maksud ananda, kenapa kita harus membawa Pangeran Sasuke? Ayahanda memiliki Jendral Kakashi juga pengawal yang jauh lebih hebat daripada Pangeran Sasuke, ananda yakin mereka semua bisa melindungi ayahanda dengan baik, tapi kenapa—"

"Karena aku menginginkannya untuk ikut denganku." Minato memotong ucapan Kurama dengan cepat. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat tenang saat mengatakannya, namun Kurama tahu betul jika ayahnya menginginkannya untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut mengenai hal ini. "Aku memiliki pertimbangan sendiri, apa kau meragukan keputusanku?" tanyanya menusuk.

Kurama menelan kering dan berlutut. Nyalinya mendadak lenyap hanya karena suara serta tatapan menusuk dari sang ayah. Dengan suara gemetar dia pun bicara, "Ampuni kelancangan ananda, Ayahanda Kaisar. Ananda sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk meragukan keputusan Ayahanda, ananda bersalah."

Minato hanya menghela napas panjang, mengibaskan tangan kanannya ringan. "Tidurlah, kita harus sudah siap sebelum fajar menyingsing," ucapnya pelan namun terselip sebuah perintah tegas di dalamnya. Kurama kembali menundukkan kepala, menghaturkan terima kasih sebelum berdiri dan berjalan menuju ranjangnya untuk beristirahat.

Dalam keheningan Minato berpikir dalam. Memisahkan Sasuke dari Naruto untuk beberapa hari merupakan sebuah alasan konyol yang dikarangnya untuk dirinya sendiri. Minato merasa lucu, ia bahkan menertawai dirinya sendiri karena sebuah alasan lain yang membuatnya merasa harus mengikutsertakan Sasuke dalam perjalanannya menuju Rouran besok.

Sebuah alasan yang sebenarnya sama sekali bukan urusannya. Setidaknya itu menurut pemikirannya. Alasan sebenarnya mengapa dia membawa Sasuke serta adalah untuk mengetahui kemampuan bela diri pria muda itu. Minato harus yakin jika Sasuke sanggup melindungi Naruto.

Minato tertegun. Sebuah helaan napas panjang terdengar dari mulutnya.

Mengapa dia harus sepeduli ini pada Naruto? Peduli pada seorang wanita muda yang bahkan baru ditemuinya kurang dari empat puluh delapan jam.

Minato meletakkan gulungan perkamennya, lalu mendongakkan kepala, menatap langit-langit tenda dengan tatapan menerawang. Apa yang spesial dari wanita berambut hitam itu? Mengapa dia merasakan sebuah ikatan dengan wanita itu? Apa karena nama keduanya sama?

Menunduk, Minato terkekeh pelan seolah menertawakan jalan pikirannya. Bukan hanya nama, wanita muda itu juga memiliki warna bola mata yang sama.

Minato hanya sedikit tahu mengenai latar belakang Naruto, wanita itu berasal dari Suna, tepatnya Gurun Suna. Minato termenung. Seorang gadis gurun berakhir menjadi istri sah seorang Pangeran dari kerajaan besar, bahkan menjadi menantu kesayangan Kaisar Ame. Ada yang salah, pikir Minato gusar. Kaisar Ame terkenal dengan siasatnya, tidak mungkin Fugaku mengangkat seorang gadis gurun biasa untuk menjadi menantunya.

_Apa kau lupa jika gadis itu pernah menyelamatkan nyawa Fugaku?_

Minato mengernyit dalam saat suara itu melintas di dalam pikirannya. Informasi itu tidak didapatkan dari Itachi, namun didapatnya dari Kakashi setelah mengorek informasi dari seorang prajurit Ame yang mabuk beberapa hari yang lalu. Menyelamatkan nyawa saja tidak akan menjadi satu alasan kuat untuk Fugaku mengangkat Naruto menjadi menantunya.

Pasti ada alasan lain, pikir Minato. Sebuah alasan kuat hingga Fugaku berani mengambil sebuah resiko besar.

Minato berpikir dalam.

Apa ini berhubungan dengan tahta Kerajaan Ame? Minato kembali berpikir keras. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika pejabat dan golongan bangsawan di Kerajaan Ame terbagi menjadi beberapa blok—blok pendukung Itachi, pendukung Obito, pendukung Sai dan pendukung Sasuke.

Pendukung Itachi dan Sasuke menjadi golongan paling kuat, keduanya seringkali berselisih paham demi mendukung pangeran mereka naik tahta.

Apa Fugaku sengaja menikahkan Sasuke dengan gadis dari golongan rakyat jelata untuk meredam perselisihan itu? Menikahkan Sasuke dengan gadis jelata sama dengan memutuskan dukungan dari golongan bangsawan lain untuk putra bungsunya itu. Sasuke tidak mungkin dinikahkan lagi dengan gadis bangsawan, mengingat Naruto telah sah menjadi istri pertama. Jika Sasuke tetap dinikahkan dengan salah satu putri bangsawan demi keuntungannya, sang putri harus rela menjadi istri kedua atau selir, dan hal itu sungguh menjadi sebuah penghinaan besar. Seorang putri bangsawan tidak mungkin memiliki posisi lebih rendah daripada seorang wanita dari golongan rakyat jelata.

Minato kembali mendesah panjang. Hanya itu alasan masuk akal yang bisa dipikirkannya megenai alasan pernikahan Sasuke dan Naruto. Dan entah kenapa, alasan itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya merasa puas.

.

.

.

Naruto terdiam lama. Pengakuan Sasuke tadi membuatnya ingin menangis juga tertawa. Menangis karena suaminya mengakui secara terang-terangan jika ia mencintai wanita lain, dan tertawa karena wanita lain yang dicintai oleh suaminya itu adalah dirinya sendiri. Wanita itu tertawa kecil, tertawa hingga dadanya merasa sesak dan berganti oleh air mata yang kali ini juga tidak bisa dibendungnya.

Mengapa takdir selalu mempermainkannya?

Kini apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Sasuke?

Rasanya amat sangat tidak mungkin jika dia mengatakan kebenarannya. Tidak ada jaminan jika Sasuke akan mempercayai ucapannya. Apa yang akan dikatakannya sangat tidak masuk akal. Apa Sasuke akan percaya jika Naruto berubah secara fisik karena sihir feniks?

Naruto menggelengkan kepala. Sasuke pasti tidak mempercayainya. Alih-alih percaya, Naruto takut jika suaminya itu malah menuduhnya berdusta. Menuduhnya menggunakan segala cara untuk mempertahankannya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri, pilu.

Persoalan ini menjadi sebuah dilema tersendiri untuk Naruto. Lucunya lagi, dia cemburu pada dirinya sendiri. Naruto terkekeh, dengan lelehan air mata yang semakin menjadi. Dengan pandangan kabur oleh air mata ia menatap bayangan dirinya pada cermin di tangannya. Wajah yang balas menatapnya itu bukanlah Puteri Naruto yang dilihat oleh Sasuke sepuluh tahun lalu, tapi Naruto yang bebas dan besar di Gurun Suna.

Bahkan ayah kandungnya sendiri tidak mengenalinya. Sihir feniks terlalu kuat. Dengan sihir feniks yang melindunginya, penyamaran Naruto tidak akan pernah terbongkar. Naruto memejamkan mata, mencoba mengingat apa yang pernah dikatakan oleh Jiraiya mengenai sihir feniks.

Benar. Selama sihir itu masih bekerja, hanya orang-orang tertentu, yang telah diberi izin oleh sang feniks yang bisa mengenalinya.

Naruto tidak tahu apa dia harus bersyukur atau merasa dikhianati saat ini? Di satu sisi dia merasa lega karena orang-orang yang pernah mengenalnya kini tidak mengenalinya. Ia bisa melanjutkan hidup tanpa dibayang-bayangi oleh masa lalunya yang menyakitkan. Namun di sisi lain ia merasa kehilangan. Kehilangan keluarga yang jauh di dalam hatinya sangat dirindukannya.

Naruto bertanya-tanya di dalam hati, jika peristiwa buruk itu tidak pernah terjadi, mungkin dia masih memiliki keceriaannya yang dulu—keceriaan seorang puteri lugu yang tidak akan pernah tahu apa arti kejamnya dunia. Seorang puteri yang hanya akan mengenal kasih sayang dari orang-orang terdekatnya.

Dia tidak akan kehilangan ibunya dengan cepat. Tidak akan kehilangan kasih sayang ayahnya, tidak akan kehilangan perhatian kakak tirinya, dan terlebih—dia tidak akan kehilangan jati dirinya.

Dewa Langit, siapa yang harus kusalahkan untuk hal ini?

Mengapa kau menggariskan takdir yang begitu rumit untukku? Kenapa kau menggariskan begitu banyak kematian di dalam kehidupanku?

Naruto mengerjapkan mata. Di dalam hati bertanya, apa mungkin dia sendirilah yang membawa hal-hal buruk itu? Walau Sasuke pernah mengatakan jika apa yang telah terjadi di masa lalu bukanlah kesalahannya, namun Naruto masih meyakini jika hal itu memang kesalahannya, dan Sasuke mengatakannya semata-mata hanya untuk menghiburnya.

Wanita itu menangis, terus menangis hingga kantuk dan lelah menyerangnya, membuatnya tidak ikut serta mengantar kepergian suaminya keesokan paginya.

.

.

.

Kedatangan rombongan Obito dan Sai menggemparkan penghuni barak sore ini. Itachi yang mendapat laporan dari Neji segera mengambil kudanya, lalu menaikinya dan menunggu kedatangan rombongan kedua pangeran itu di depan pintu gerbang barak. Seketika sesuatu mengganggu pikirannya, Obito dan Sai tidak mungkin tiba-tiba saja datang tanpa pemberitahuan jika tidak ada sesuatu yang mendesak.

Dan coba lihat banyaknya prajurit berkuda serta artileri yang mengiringi kedua pangeran itu. Belum lagi bendera serta panji-panji Kerajaan Ame yang dibawa oleh prajurit-prajurit itu terlalu mencolok mata, seolah ingin mengatakan pada dunia jika mereka membawa seorang penting di dalam rombongan mereka. Bukan membawa, tapi akan membawa, ralat Itachi.

Itachi mengumpat di dalam hati saat matanya menangkap sebuah kereta kuda istana ikut dalam iring-iringan rombongan itu. Benar, mereka akan membawa Naruto bersama mereka, geramnya kesal.

Sialan. Kenapa rombongan mereka datang disaat yang tidak tepat? Kenapa mereka datang saat Sasuke tengah pergi? Brengsek, seharusnya Sasuke menuruti ucapannya dan memilih untuk tetap tinggal di barak.

Itachi mendesah panjang, sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana marahnya Sasuke jika dia mendapati Naruto tidak lagi ada di barak saat ia pulang nanti.

Aku harus bisa menahan mereka di sini selama mungkin, pikirnya, setidaknya hingga Sasuke kembali.

"Pangeran Itachi, apa ada masalah?"

Itachi menoleh lewat bahunya, menatap Gaara yang berekspresi serius di atas kuda coklat miliknya. Dia bisa merasakan kekhawatiran Gaara saat ini, pangeran dari Suna itu tidak mungkin tidak merasa cemas saat melihat rombongan besar Kerajaan Ame datang tiba-tiba tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu.

"Apa Kaisar Ame ikut dalam rombongan itu?" tanyanya lagi saat Itachi tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Itachi menggeleng pelan, kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada rombongan pasukan berkuda yang sudah semakin mendekat ke arahnya. "Sepertinya kereta kuda itu kosong untuk saat ini," ujarnya dengan nada serta ekspresi datar, sementara Gaara mengernyit bingung. "Kita tidak akan tahu maksud kedatangan mereka sebelum mereka datang untuk melapor," dustanya lihai.

Gaara terdiam, sedikit merasa curiga akan jawaban Itachi, namun memutuskan untuk mengangguk kecil seolah mengerti dan setuju akan apa yang disampaikan oleh Itachi tadi.

Prajurit Kerajaan Ame berbaris rapi sepanjang jalan masuk menuju gerbang barak. Mereka segera berlutut, menundukkan kepala saat kuda yang membawa Obito serta Sai berjalan pelan melewati barisan para prajurit. Obito menendang pelan perut kudanya, memerintahkan binatang tunggangannya untuk berjalan lebih cepat saat matanya menangkap sosok kakak sulungnya menanti di depan pintu gerbang.

"Obito memberi hormat pada Pangeran Pertama!" ujarnya seraya ber-_kowtow_, diikuti oleh Sai di belakangnya.

Itachi mengangguk pelan, memutar tali kekang kudanya dan memerintahkan tanpa kata kedua adiknya untuk mengikutinya.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang membawa kalian ke sini?" tanya Itachi tanpa basa-basi. Keempat pangeran itu berada di dalam tenda Itachi saat ini, duduk saling berhadapan sementara seorang pekerja dari dapur menuangkan teh serta makanan ringan di atas meja.

Obito dengan tenang menyesap tehnya, seolah tidak merasa terganggu oleh nada mendesak dari kakak tertuanya. Sekilas dia melirik ke arah Gaara yang sama sekali tidak menampakkan emosi, hal yang justru sedikit mengganggu ketenangan Obito. "Aku tidak akan basa-basi, kami berdua diperintahkan ayahanda untuk membawa Puteri Naruto kembali pulang ke Ame," ucapnya dengan nada tenang mengagumkan, sementara Sai hanya mengangguk pelan, membenarkan ucapannya.

Sialan. Itachi menggerutu di dalam hati, walau sudah bisa menebak maksud kedatangan kedua saudara tirinya, tetap saja hatinya merasa kesal luar biasa saat mendengar penuturan itu secara langsung dari mulut Obito.

"Kenapa begitu tiba-tiba?" Gaara memberanikan diri untuk bertanya walau dengan nada serta ekspresi datar biasa. "Kami masih membutuhkan bantuan Puteri Naruto di sini," tambahnya dengan nada lebih serius.

"Mengenai hal itu tidak perlu Anda khawatirkan, Pangeran Gaara," jawab Sai tenang. "Ayahanda sudah memikirkan jalan keluar untuk itu, kami membawa lima orang tabib bersama kami untuk menggantikan tugas Puteri di sini."

Gaara terdiam, sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Ame sudah mempersiapkan kepulangan Naruto hingga sejauh itu. "Apa mungkin Kaisar Ame sudah mendengar mengenai apa yang dilakukan Puteri Naruto?" tanyanya lagi, mengejutkan. Sungguh, Itachi sama sekali tidak menduga jika Gaara akan berani mengutarakan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya secara terbuka.

"Benar," sahut Obito tanpa emosi. "Kaisar sudah mendapat laporan mengenai apa yang dilakukan Puteri Naruto di sini, dan jujur saja, beliau sangat marah karena kau—Pangeran Itachi dan Pangeran Sasuke mengizinkan Naruto melakukannya," tambahnya geram. Jujur saja, Obito juga sama sekali tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa kakak serta adik tirinya itu mengizinkan Naruto untuk melakukan hal gila yang bisa merengut nyawanya. Sungguh, dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengerti.

"Kita akan membicarakan hal ini nanti, Pangeran Obito!" Itachi memperingatkan dengan nada mendesak.

"Kenapa harus nanti?" sambung Naruto mengagetkan keempat pangeran dengan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba. Naruto membungkuk, memberi salam serta hormat, sebelum akhirnya kembali bicara dengan suara lembut. "Jadi, Yang Mulia Kaisar memintaku untuk kembali?" tanyanya dengan pandangan terarah lurus pada Obito, lalu pada Sai yang tidak bisa menutupi kebahagiaannya bertemu kembali dengan Naruto.

Sai segera berdiri, keningnya ditekuk dalam, ia berjalan cepat ke arah Naruto lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Naruto. "Kau terlihat pucat. Apa kau sakit?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi cemas. Dengan cermat ia mengamati Naruto. Benar apa yang dikatakan ayahandanya, udara di barak yang penuh dengan orang-orang sakit pasti berpengaruh buruk pada Naruto. Sai membalikkan badan, menatap kedua kakaknya. "Kita tidak bisa menundanya lagi, Naruto harus segera pulang ke Ame," ucapnya mutlak.

"Hati-hati, Pangeran Sai, kau harus tahu dimana meletakkan kedua tanganmu itu," ujar Itachi mengingatkan sembari menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Pangeran Sasuke tidak akan suka jika tahu kau menyentuh istrinya dengan lancang," tambahnya datar.

Sai terkekeh, lalu melirik ke arah Naruto. "Pangeran Sasuke masih bersikap seperti itu?" tanyanya membuat Naruto mengulum senyum tipis. "Aku tidak mengerti, bagaimana kau bisa bertahan dengan keposesifan adikku itu?" tambahnya setengah bercanda.

"Yang jelas, adik bungsu tercinta kita tidak akan segan memotong kedua tanganmu jika tahu kau sudah lancang menyentuh istrinya," sembur Obito yang dijawab gelak tawa Sai.

"Kalau begitu aku beruntung karena Sasuke tidak ada di sini." Sai tersenyum lebar. "Ngomong-ngomong, dimana dia sekarang?" tanyanya membuat Itachi melepas napas panjang.

"Pangeran Sasuke berada di Rouran untuk dua hari ke depan," jawab Itachi pendek. "Kalian boleh membawa Naruto pulang setelah Sasuke kembali," ujarnya dengan nada tegas.

Obito dan Sai saling melempar pandang, membuat Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Perasaannya semakin tidak enak saat Obito merogoh _hanfu_-nya dan mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan kertas dari dalamnya. "Sepertinya kami tidak bisa menunggu hingga Pangeran Sasuke pulang, Putera Mahkota. Ayahanda memerintahkan kami untuk segera membawa pulang Puteri Naruto secepatnya. Kau bisa membaca titahnya," jelasnya seraya menyerahkan gulungan titah kaisar pada Itachi. "Masalah amarah Pangeran Sasuke, kurasa kau bisa menanganinya dengan baik. Bukan begitu, Putera Mahkota?" tanya Obito membuat Itachi berekspresi masam karenanya.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain, kuda-kuda yang membawa rombongan Minato terus bergerak cepat masuk ke wilayah Rouran. Minato diapit oleh Kurama serta Sasuke di kiri-kanannya, serta Kakashi di belakang serta empat orang prajurit kepercayaan Minato yang terus melajukan kudanya dengan cepat di belakang Kakashi.

Jubah hitam yang dikenakan ketujuhnya berkibar tertiup angin akhir musim semi yang bertiup kencang sore ini. Ketujuhnya terus melaju dengan cepat menembus hutan bambu Rouran yang rapat dan sedikit gelap.

"Hati-hati!" ujar Minato dengan kewaspadaan tinggi, dan benar saja tidak lama berselang sekelompok penunggang kuda menghadang perjalanan mereka dengan pedang terhunus.

"Lindungi Yang Mulia!" ujar Kakashi dengan pedang terangkat tinggi.

Dalam keheningan yang mencekam kedua kelompok itu saling menatap dengan nafsu membunuh, dan pertarungan sengit pun terjadi dengan sangat cepat.

Suara pedang memecah udara, disusul dentangan dua mata pedang yang saling beradu, menghasilkan percikan bunga api yang berpijar-pijar setelahnya.

Sasuke menundukkan kepala dengan cepat saat hawa panas melesat ke arahnya. Pria itu gemertak, kesal karena diserang secara membabi-buta. Sasuke belum sempat mengayunkan pedang saat anak panah lain kembali melesat ke arahnya, melewati kepalanya dan menancap pada batang bambu hijau di belakangnya. Sedikit kesulitan ia kembali menghindar, semakin jauh dari rombongan Minato.

Anak panah yang pada awalnya menyerangnya kini tidak lagi datang, namun digantikan oleh tujuh orang pria bertopeng yang mengepungnya dengan senjata lengkap. Apa mereka sengaja mengincarku? Tanya Sasuke di dalam hati, walau di kejauhan dia masih bisa mendengar suara bilah pedang yang saling beradu.

Pria itu tetap duduk dengan tenang di atas kudanya. Bola mata gelapnya menatap tajam ke arah musuh-musuhnya, kewaspadaannya semakin meningkat saat ekor matanya menangkap beberapa pria lain keluar dari persembunyiannya dengan hawa membunuh yang pekat.

Sialan. Ternyata aku memang dijebak untuk menjauh dari rombongan Minato, maki Sasuke di dalam hati.

Sasuke sadar dia harus membunuh mereka semua atau dia yang akan mati di tempat ini. Pria itu tersenyum simpul, hatinya bersorak karena akhirnya dia mendapat kesenangan untuk menyalurkan kekesalannya beberapa hari belakangan ini. Tanpa sungkan dia mengayunkan pedangnya, menebas leher pertama pria yang menyerangnya dengan cepat.

Ia memulainya dengan gerakan gesit dan tanpa cela. Sasuke menangkis dan balas menyerang dengan cepat, sementara musuh yang mengepungnya balas menyerang membabi-buta. Langkah-langkah kaki mereka nyaris tidak terdengar, tertutup oleh suara pedang yang beradu dengan ganasnya, meninggalkan genangan darah musuh-musuhnya yang terkapar di atas tanah, meregang nyawa.

Aku tidak akan mati di sini, tegasnya di dalam hati. Masih ada janji yang harus kutepati pada Naruto.

.

.

.

Naruto tidak tahu apa yang diinginkannya saat ini. Dia merasa bimbang. Keraguan menyelinap ke dalam hatinya. Separuh dari dirinya ingin kembali ke Ame, namun separuh lagi menginginkannya untuk pergi—pergi sejauh mungkin untuk menenangkan diri. Ah, dan kenapa dia merasa rindu yang menggebu pada mendiang ibunya?

Wanita itu bergerak gelisah di atas ranjangnya. Malam belum larut namun tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah walau kedua matanya masih belum mau dipejamkannya.

Apa dia perlu pergi, jauh dari semua orang, menenangkan diri untuk beberapa saat sebelum pulang ke Ame?

Naruto mengernyit, hati kecilnya memperingatkannya jika hal itu bisa menyulitkan Itachi, Obito dan Sai.

Dan Sasuke?

Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?

Suaminya itu tidak akan tahu. Sasuke sibuk mencari cinta pertamanya saat ini, tukasnya di dalam hati.

Naruto tersenyum pahit, merasa lucu dan sedih secara bersamaan. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Sasuke jika tahu gadis kecil yang dicarinya selama ini adalah dirinya? Wanita yang telah resmi menjadi istrinya.

Sasuke pasti marah besar, pikir Naruto. Pria itu pasti menganggapnya sebagai seorang penipu. Naruto merenung dalam, walau kebenaran dilemparkan ke wajah Sasuke, kemungkinannya sangat kecil bagi pria itu untuk mempercayainya. Sihir feniks terlalu kuat untuk dilawan.

Walau yang berubah pada dirinya hanya warna rambutnya saja, namun dengan kekuatan feniks, Naruto sangat yakin jika hal itu saja cukup membuat penampilannya tidak dikenali oleh orang-orang yang mengenalnya dulu.

Lihat saja bagaimana kakak tirinya, dan tolong jangan lupakan ayah kandungnya yang juga sama sekali tidak bisa mengenalinya.

Naruto memejamkan mata, merasa bingung, apa dia harus merasa bersyukur atau merasa sedih karenanya.

.

.

.

"Selamat, Pangeran Sasuke, kau berhasil membuatku ketakutan setengah mati!" Kurama tidak berkedip saat mengatakannya. Ia kembali menyarungkan pedangnya, lalu berjalan cepat ke arah Sasuke yang membungkuk kelelahan dengan pakaian bersimbah darah musuh. "Kenapa kau memisahkan diri dari kami?" tanyanya terdengar kesal. "Kau bisa mati!"

Bagaimana Kurama tidak kesal? Jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Sasuke, apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Itachi? Kurama membuang napas yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Walau hati kecilnya terus meyakinkan diri jika Sasuke bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri dengan baik, namun tetap saja ia merasa was-was sekaligus merasa terikat oleh kewajiban atas keselamatan Sasuk, karena bagaimanapun juga, ayahandanya-lah yang meminta Sasuke untuk ikut serta bersama mereka.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, napasnya masih belum kembali normal saat dia menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, kedua manik hitam matanya terarah lurus—menatap tajam ke arah Minato, sementara yang ditatapnya balas menatapnya tanpa emosi, sesuatu hal yang sangat mengganggu Sasuke karena ia tidak bisa membaca apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh Minato saat ini.

"Anda merencanakan semua ini!" Sebuah pernyataan yang diucapkan dengan nada menuduh itu sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi Minato, sebaliknya, pria itu hanya balas menatap Sasuke dengan satu alis terangkat.

Kurama mengernyit. "Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?" tanyanya cepat. Kurama melotot, memperingatkan. "Bagaimana bisa kau menuduh ayahandaku tanpa bukti?" tanyanya. Sekilas Kurama melirik ke arah ayahnya yang masih menampilkan ekspresi datar, lalu kembali menatap lurus Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh arti. "Jangan bercanda, Pangeran Sasuke!"

Melirik sinis ke arah Kurama, Sasuke tertawa hambar. Pangeran keempat Kerajaan Ame itu menertawakan kepercayaan yang dijunjung tinggi oleh Kurama atas Minato. Sasuke bahkan mengabaikan bahasa tubuh Kurama yang berusaha keras memperingatinya untuk menutup mulut.

Ah, sungguh Kurama tidak tahu darimana Sasuke memiliki keberanian sebesar itu hingga berani menuduh seorang Kaisar Konoha secara terang-terangan. "Aku tidak memisahkan diri, Pangeran Kurama," balas Sasuke tajam. "Mereka yang memaksaku untuk memisahkan diri dari rombongan," tambahnya penuh penekanan.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak sementara tangannya dengan gerakan cepat menarik kembali pedang miliknya dari dada salah satu musuhnya yang terkapar mati di atas tanah. "Tolong katakan Yang Mulia, apa alasan Anda hingga mengatur hal selicik ini?" tanyanya lagi tanpa menatap Minato.

Kedua mata Minato berkilat, menyiratkan ancaman yang sayangnya tidak menggetarkan keberanian Sasuke.

Sasuke mendongakkan kepala dengan sikap angkuh. "Apa Anda berniat memulai perang dengan membunuhku? Atau sengaja mengatur hal ini untuk menguji kemampuan bertarungku?" pancingnya.

Minato mendengus dan balik bertanya dengan tenang. "Untuk apa aku susah payah mengatur semua ini?" Ia terdiam sejenak, lalu menoleh ke arah Kakashi yang ada di belakangnya. "Jika berniat untuk membunuhmu, aku akan memerintahkan Kakashi untuk melakukannya," tambahnya ringan.

Gigi Sasuke gemertuk. "Kalau begitu, Anda melakukannya untuk menguji kemampuanku," balasnya, sama sekali tidak takut atau terpengaruh oleh aura intimidasi yang dikeluarkan oleh Minato. Hal yang di dalam hati dipuji, sekaligus dibenci oleh Minato.

Keduanya saling melempar tatapan dingin yang menusuk, bahkan mulut Kurama tidak mampu mengucapkan sesuatu untuk menghentikan pertengkaran yang bisa berujung perang besar antara dua kerajaan ini.

"Untuk apa Anda melakukannya?" desak Sasuke geram.

Minato menarik sudut kanan mulutnya dan menjawab dengan nada geli, "Kau menganggap dirimu terlalu tinggi, Pangeran dari Ame. Mengujimu hanya membuang-buang waktu berhargaku."

Sasuke mendesis menahan amarah yang semakin memuncak. "Lagi pula, untuk apa aku melakukannya?" Minato kembali bertanya, kali ini dengan satu alis terangkat.

Dia sengaja melakukannya, pikir Sasuke geram. Pria itu mengepalkan tangan kirinya erat.

"Aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk menguji kemampuan bertarungmu," kilah Minato. Pria itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyum mengejek yang nyaris membuat Sasuke kembali mengeluarkan pedang miliknya dari dalam sarungnya, namun ia cukup beruntung karena otaknya masih bisa berpikir dengan jernih walau dengan susah payah ia harus mencegah tangan dan kakinya untuk tidak bergerak dan menyerang Minato detik itu juga.

"Hentikan, Sasuke!" pinta Kurama setelah Minato dan Kakashi pergi. "Ingat, kau tidak memiliki bukti kuat untuk menuduh ayahandaku," katanya mengingatkan. "Kelompok yang menyerang kita hanya perampok gunung," tambah Kurama membuat Sasuke mendelik, menyempitkan mata ke arahnya dengan ekspresi tidak suka.

Kurama menghela napas berat, lalu menepuk pundak kanan Sasuke pelan. "Jangan terlalu dibesar-besarkan," katanya dengan nada membujuk.

Hening tercipta saat keduanya larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing, hingga akhirnya keheningan itu terputus oleh desahan Kurama. Pria itu mendongak. "Malam hampir tiba, kita harus segera mencari tempat aman untuk bermalam." Ia terdiam sejenak untuk menarik napas dalam. "Tolong jaga emosimu, setidaknya selama perjalanan ini. Jangan lupa, kau memiliki Naruto yang menunggumu pulang dengan selamat," tambahnya dengan sebuah senyum bijak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Hello! Nggak kerasa ini fic sudah sampe sejauh ini yah. Fic ini memiliki banyak sekali kekurangannya, baik dari segi tata bahasa, alur cerita, typo(s) dan hal-hal kecil lainnya yang tidak bisa saya sebutkan satu per satu, saya mohon maaf untuk segala kekurangannya, namun menjadi kebahagiaan tersendiri karena pembaca masih menunggu dengan antusiasnya untuk kelanjutan fic ini. **

**Hadeuh, kira-kira reaksi Sasuke bakal lebay nggak yah pas tahu Naruto udah nggak ada lagi di barak? Dan ayo tebak lagi, kira-kira Sasuke bakal bisa nyambungin semua puzzle atau nggak hingga akhirnya tahu kalau Naruto itu adalah orang yang sama yang dicarinya selama ini? Xixixi...**

**Pembacanya udah pada pinter ah, kebanyakan udah bisa nebak jalan ceritanya. So, ada yang tebakannya benar nggak untuk chapter ini? ((: **

**Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak untuk komen, dan dukungannya, Teman2! Dukungan kalian amat sangat berharga untuk saya. ^-^**

**Ok deh, sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya! **

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	26. Chapter 25

**Hai...hai... maafkan untuk typo(s) yang merajalela. Saya nggak sempet edit dan cek ulang. #Nangis.**

**Pada awalnya saya ingin membuat pembaca ikut merasakan emosi yang campur-aduk dichap ini. Tapi nggak tahu ya, berhasil apa nggak? Hahaha!**

**Banyak yang nanya kabar Sara, **_**well**_**, saya bahas dichap ini yah.**

**Btw, kenapa ceritanya terus di barak, seperti nggak ada habisnya? Karena tokoh utama cerita ini adalah Naruto. Jadi saya akan banyak membahas dia, dengan tokoh lain sebagai pelengkap. Begitu. Dan saya sudah bilang sebelumnya, fic ini bertele-tele loh, mungkin bisa sampai 30 chapter atau lebih, saya belum tahu. Kalau beberapa pembaca menganggap fic ini sebagai fic milik saya dengan words terbanyak, mungkin memang benar, tapi fic yang memiliki words terbanyak milik saya sebenarnya dipegang oleh UC. **

**UC sudah mencapai ratusan words tapi chapnya masih mentok dichap 14. Jadi untuk yang mengeluh kalau fic ini udah banyak chapnya, banyak juga wordsnya tapi belum masuk ke konflik utama saya hanya bisa katakan : sabar yah say, atau lebih baik cari fic milik penulis lain untuk bahan bacaan. Supaya kalian senang dan saya bisa menulis dengan **_**happy**_** juga, tanpa ada tekanan. ^-^**

**Untuk para pembaca, terima kasih untuk masukannya, namun saya tipe penulis yang pegang teguh pendirian. Hahaha! Saya tidak memasukkan alur yang jadi keinginan pembaca di dalam fic2 saya, kecuali jika alur yang diinginkan oleh pembaca itu sama dengan apa yang tengah saya susun. Saya membuat fic2 sesuai dengan keinginan saya, karena tujuan utamanya adalah untuk kepuasan diri saya sendiri. Jadi maaf jika fic2 yang saya buat tidak sesuai dengan harapan pembaca sekalian. (:**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Tragedy, hurt/comfort, fantasy**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian ataupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya! Yang tetep bandel saya kutuk ngejomblo seumur hidup!**

**Golden Cage**

**Chapter 25 : Bulan di atas Tanah Rouran**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Malam telah datang, sang rembulan terus merangkak naik diantara kesunyian malam. Angin penghujung musim semi bertiup, membawa sedikit kehangatan dan aroma musim panas yang beberapa minggu lagi akan datang menyapa. Mereka menginap di sebuah rumah pertanian milik seorang pria tua di kaki bukit Rouran. Sasuke mendapatkan sebuah kamar cukup nyaman untuknya sendiri, dan meminta makan malamnya diantar ke kamarnya. Emosinya masih belum surut, air dingin bahkan tidak mampu meredakan emosinya yang meluap-luap.

Sampai detik ini ia masih sangat yakin jika Minato sengaja mengatur rencana penyerangan tadi untuknya. Dahi Sasuke ditekuk dalam. Jika kaisar tidak berencana untuk membunuhnya, maka rencana itu dilakukannya untuk menguji kemampuan bela dirinya?

Tapi kenapa? Apa alasannya hingga Minato melakukan hal selicik itu?

Lamunan Sasuke terputus saat pintu kamarnya diketuk dari luar. "Mohon maaf, Tuan. Saya datang membawa makan malam Anda," ujar sebuah suara berat namun penuh hormat dari balik pintu.

Sasuke mengikat tali _hanfu_-nya dengan cepat lalu bergegas membuka pintu kamarnya lebar. "Letakkan di atas meja," perintahnya datar namun tegas hingga membuat pria tua yang juga pemilik rumah itu tersentak, tangannya sedikit gemetar saat ia meletakkan nampan berisi makanan serta sebuah poci teh yang dibawanya di atas meja yang terletak di tengah ruangan.

"Apa ada hal lain yang Anda butuhkan, Tuan?" tanya pria tua itu serak, kepalanya menunduk dalam. Pria tua itu tidak tahu siapa tamu-tamunya malam ini, namun dari keagungan yang terpancar dari wajah serta sikap mereka, dia yakin betul jika tamunya malam ini bukanlah perantau biasa seperti yang mereka katakan.

Ah, bukan urusannya, pikir petani tua itu. Yang harus dilakukannya saat ini hanya menjamu tamu yang sudah membayar biaya menginap dengan harga jauh diatas _pantas_.Dengan uang yang didapatkannya malam ini, dia bahkan tidak perlu risau jika seandainya panen padinya gagal di musim gugur nanti, atau risau jika prajurit Kerajaan Rouran mengambil paksa persediaan pangannya yang hanya tinggal beberapa karung goni di dalam gudang.

Dewa welas asih, ucapnya di dalam hati penuh syukur.

Di tempat lain, Naruto kembali terjaga dari tidur ayam-ayamnya. Ia tidak bisa kembali memejamkan mata, dengan satu gerakan cepat dia bangkit dari ranjangnya, lalu menyambar jubah hitamnya, mengenakannya sebelum keluar dari dalam tendanya dengan mengendap-endap. "Jangan berisik!" ujarnya saat Kuro menyalak pelan ke arahnya sembari menggoyangkan ekornya dengan cepat.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, memastikan jika tidak ada prajurit yang melihatnya keluar dari tenda saat ini.

Ia membungkuk, mengulurkan tangan untuk mengelus telinga dan kepala serigala-serigalanya secara bergantian. "Kalian tetap di sini, aku hanya pergi sebentar," ujarnya pelan namun dengan nada memerintah yang tegas.

Aoi menyalak pelan, seolah mengutarakan protes. Serigala yang memiliki tubuh paling kecil itu menyurukkan kepalanya ke tangan Naruto, lalu menyalak pelan hingga membuat Naruto sedikit panik karenanya. "Jangan berisik, Aoi!" Naruto meletakkan jari telunjukknya di depan bibirnya, lalu mengelus bulu lembut Aoi penuh sayang.

"Aku akan segera kembali," janjinya dengan nada suara lembut. "Aku hanya ingin mencari seseorang, setelah itu aku akan kembali ke dalam tenda."

Naruto terdiam sejenak, matanya menatap serigala miliknya secara bergantian. "Sejak kapan kalian mematuhi perintah Sasuke?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi cemberut. "Aku masih majikan kalian bukan?" tanyanya sembari menyempitkan mata. "Aku yang mengasuh kalian sejak kecil, seharusnya kalian berpihak padaku."

Akai dan Aoi menyalak pelan, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya dengan patuh di atas karpet lembut yang sengaja dihamparkan Naruto di depan tenda. "Pintar!" puji Naruto dengan senyum lebar. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Kuro yang sepertinya masih enggan untuk mematuhi perintah Naruto. Serigala paling besar itu mendongakkan kepalanya, terlihat menantang.

Sejak kapan Kuro berani menantangku? Pikir Naruto kesal. Pasti karena pengaruh Sasuke, tambahnya dengan dengusan keras.

Naruto menoleh lewat bahunya, memastikan jika posisinya masih tetap aman dari pengawasan prajurit atau Itachi yang kapan saja bisa datang untuk mengecek kondisi di sekeliling tendanya.

Aku harus menggunakan cara lain, pikir Naruto dengan helaan napas panjang.

"Aku akan pergi untuk mencari keberadaan Sasuke," ujar Naruto dengan kepala menunduk dalam. Dalam hati dia merasa bersalah karena harus membohongi serigala-serigala kesayangannya. "Aku merindukannya. Apa kalian tidak merasakan hal yang sama?" tanyanya lagi terdengar merajuk.

Kuro menyalak pelan, seolah mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh Naruto.

"Tolong izinkan aku pergi sebentar untuk mencari informasi mengenai Sasuke," pintanya dengan mata membulat penuh permohonan.

Dengan gerakan pelan Kuro mulai merebahkan tubuhnya, lalu menyalak pelan seolah mengizinkan Naruto untuk pergi.

"Anak pintar!" Naruto kembali memuji seraya melayangkan satu ciuman lama di atas puncak kepala Kuro. "Halangi jika Pangeran Itachi datang untuk mengecek keadaanku, mengerti?"

Kuro menyalak pelan.

"Bagus!" pujinya sebelum bergerak lalu menyelinap pergi untuk mencari keberadaan Gaara.

Tidak perlu lama bagi Naruto untuk menemukan Gaara. Putera Mahkota Kerajaan Suna itu seperti biasa berada di sekitar tenda tabib malam ini untuk berjaga, mengawasi keadaan sekitar—sementara Temari mengerjakan tugasnya hingga larut malam di dalam tenda tabib.

"Berani sekali kau menyelinap masuk ke wilayahku!" Gaara berkata dengan nada mengancam, sementara pedangnya teracung tinggi di udara, terarah lurus tepat ke leher Naruto.

Perlahan Naruto membuka jubah yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, lalu mendongak—menatap lurus wajah Gaara yang terlihat terkejut. "Puteri, Anda—"

"Sssttt…!" Naruto meminta Gaara untuk merendahkan nada suaranya, sementara matanya mengamati gerakan tangan pria itu yang tengah mengembalikan pedangnya ke dalam sarungnya.

Naruto menelan kering, melihat ke sekeliling sebelum akhirnya dengan lancang ia menyeret Gaara hingga ke belakang tenda yang gelap. "Aku memerlukan bantuanmu," ujarnya dengan suara rendah namun dengan sikap tenang, sementara Gaara berdiri tegak, mendengarkan dengan khidmat tanpa ekspresi. "Aku perlu bantuanmu untuk keluar dari barak," tambah Naruto tanpa emosi.

Gaara masih terdiam. Sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa pun, hal yang justru membuat Naruto menjadi cemas karenanya.

Saat ini hanya Gaara yang bisa membantunya keluar dari dalam barak, ia harus bisa meyakinkan bahkan menekan pria itu untuk menolongnya. "Aku berjanji akan kembali setelah urusanku selesai," ujarnya.

Gaara mengangguk pelan, seolah mengerti. "Kapan kau akan pergi?" ia balik bertanya dengan tenang, membuat Naruto terbelalak, sedikit terkejut mendengar penuturan Gaara.

"Kau akan membantuku?" tanya Naruto serak. "Kau tidak bertanya kemana aku akan pergi?" berondongnya dengan nada takjub. Dia sama sekali tidak mengira jika permintaannya akan dengan mudah dikabulkan oleh Gaara. Setidaknya, dia berpikir jika ia harus mengeluarkan _kartu _terakhirnya untuk memaksa Gaara, mengingatkan pria itu jika dia berhutang nyawa pada Naruto.

Gaara tersenyum tipis. "Aku percaya padamu. Dan seperti yang pernah kukatakan padamu, aku meletakkan kesetianku padamu."

Keduanya kembali terdiam, saling menatap penuh pengertian.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan bergerak untuk keluar?" tanya Gaara memutus keheningan diantara mereka.

"Kapan kau bisa mengeluarkanku?"

Gaara mendongak, menatap langit gelap di atasnya. "Setelah tengah malam. Kau bisa pergi setelah tengah malam," ujar Gaara masih dengan nada serta ekspresi datar yang sama. "Aku akan membantumu keluar dari tempat ini," janjinya mutlak, sementara Naruto membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman penuh terima kasih, lalu mengangguk kecil sebelum berbalik untuk kembali ke tendanya.

.

.

.

Sara menatap nyalang Perdana Menteri Konoha yang menundukkan kepala, dan menjawab segala pertanyaannya dengan kesopanan yang terlalu berlebihan. Menghadapi kemarahan Sara hanya bisa dilakukan dengan kepala dingin, pikir Danzo. Pria tua itu berdiri tegak walau dengan kepala menunduk tepat di depan pintu peraduan milik Minato. Dia memerintahkan empat orang prajurit untuk berdiri di belakangnya untuk menghalau siapa pun yang berniat masuk ke dalam kamar peristirahatan sang kaisar, termasuk menghalau langkah sang permaisuri agung.

"Aku permaisuri kerajaan ini!" Sara mengatakannya dengan penuh penekanan, seolah mengingatkan, sementara kedua matanya menatap penuh ancaman, walau Danzo terlihat sama sekali tidak gentar karenanya. "Aku ingin melihat keadaan Yang Mulia, apa yang salah dari itu?" tanyanya dengan dagu terangkat tinggi, angkuh, sementara dayang kepercayaannya mendelik benci ke arah Danzo yang tetap memegang teguh pendiriannya.

Danzo ber-_kowtow_, menghaturkan hormat sebelum menjawab dengan sopan. "Mohon ampun, Permaisuri. Namun sesuai dengan perintah Kaisar, beliau tidak mau diganggu saat ini," ujarnya tenang. "Selain itu, tabib istana pun menganjurkan agar Yang Mulia diberi waktu sendiri hingga sembuh dari sakitnya—"

"Tapi aku harus tahu Yang Mulia sakit apa!" potong Sara keras, membuat Danzo melirik lewat bahunya, mengernyit cemas lalu memohon tanpa suara agar Sara mengecilkan suaranya.

"Yang Mulia Permaisuri, mungkin sebaiknya Anda kembali ke peraduan," ujar sang dayang mencoba untuk menengahi. "Lagi pula, ini sudah larut malam, Yang Mulia akan murka jika istirahatnya terganggu," tambahnya lembut. "Kita bisa kembali besok."

Gigi Sara gemertuk, jelas merasa kesal dan marah secara bersamaan. Kenapa untuk melihat kondisi suaminya sendiri saja begitu sulit? Pikirnya sebal. Dengan setengah enggan Sara akhirnya memilih untuk mengalah kali ini. Dia melemparkan satu tatapan tajam ke arah Danzo yang mengantar kepergiannya penuh hormat, hingga suara gemerisik gaun sutra Sara hilang dari pendengarannya.

Kemarahan Sara masih belum hilang saat dia kembali ke peraduannya. Sang dayang tua mengusir semua dayang yang masih berada di dalam kamar sang permaisuri, lalu berjalan cepat ke arah pintu untuk menutupnya.

"Perdana menteri itu sepertinya sudah tidak sayang pada nyawanya!" Sara mendesis, kedua tangannya terkepal erat di atas meja riasnya. Dia menatap marah bayangan dirinya yang terpantul di cermin rias, merasa kesal serta tidak berguna. Kecantikan yang dimilikinya tidak pernah mampu meluluhkan hati Kaisar. Suaminya itu bahkan sangat jarang menemuinya.

Sara tertawa miris, menertawakan kehidupannya yang jauh dari kata _bahagia_. Dia bahkan harus berebut perhatian suaminya dengan para selir lainnya. Para selir yang memiliki latar belakang dan status yang jauh di bawahnya. Sialan! Pikirnya geram. Setelah kematian Kushina dan Naruto, langkahnya tidak semulus apa yang dipikirkannya, Kurama pun belum bisa dihabisinya hingga detik ini. Dan ayahnya? Sara mendengus, ayahnya sama sekali tidak berguna. Sara bisa menebak dengan tepat jika saat ini ayahnya tengah bersenang-senang dengan wanita-wanita jalang, mabuk-mabukkan hingga pagi menjelang. Begitu seterusnya.

Sara mengurut keningnya yang berdenyut sakit. Jika bukan karena mendiang kakeknya yang memiliki kemampuan untuk bernegosiasi, Sara pasti tidak akan menduduki posisi sepenting ini. Ayahnya yang tamak hanya tahu cara bersenang-senang, tanpa tahu cara berdiplomasi. Sara merasa sangat bersyukur karena kakeknya yang saat itu menjadi Raja Rouran memiliki inisiatif untuk menjodohkan Sara pada Minato. Jika kakeknya tidak memiliki inisiatif cepat, jelas nasib Sara bergantung pada keputusan Mukade, dan Sara sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan akan dinikahkan dengan siapa jika ayah kandungnya yang mengambil keputusan atas pernikahannya.

"Yang Mulia, jangan terlalu dipikirkan," ujar sang dayang lembut. Wanita tua itu dengan penuh perhatian mulai memijit kedua bahu Sara yang tegang. Ada kekhawatiran muncul pada gurat-gurat wajahnya yang sudah keriput. Kekhawatiran layaknya seorang ibu pada putrinya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, sang dayang memang terlewat sayang pada Sara. Bagaimana tidak, dayang itu sudah mengasuhnya sejak Sara dilahirkan, merawatnya bahkan ikut pindah ke Konoha setelah Sara dipersunting sang kaisar.

Bagi dayang tua itu, luka Sara adalah lukanya juga. Dan keinginan Sara adalah keinginannya juga. Satu hal mutlak yang harus didapatkannya demi kebahagiaan Sara, walau dengan menempuh jalan yang salah. Itulah kasih sayangnya untuk Sara.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidak memikirkannya?" Sara berkeluh-kesah, tatapannya menerawang. "Nawaki, putraku terlalu sibuk bermain-main," keluhnya. "Anak itu seperti tidak memiliki keinginan untuk merebut posisi Kurama." Sara berhenti sejenak untuk menarik napas. "Sedangkan Ino, dia sama sekali tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk merebut posisi Naruto di hati Yang Mulia," ujarnya dengan nada mencemooh. "Selama ini selalu aku yang memikirkan bagaimana masa depan mereka. Tapi mereka? Mereka bersikap seolah tidak peduli, Dayang. Itu membuatku sakit, marah dan cemas secara bersamaan," tambahnya gusar.

Sang Dayang menghela napas yang sedari tadi ditahannya, lalu tersenyum lembut sementara kedua tangannya yang terampil masih memijat kedua bahu Sara. "Pangeran Nawaki masih berusia lima belas tahun, sedangkan Puteri Ino belum genap berusia tujuh belas tahun, Permaisuri. Keduanya masih belia."

"Apa kau lupa, Dayang? Kurama sudah mampu memimpin lima batalyon pasukan untuk berjaga di perbatasan utara saat berusia lima belas tahun?"

Dayang tua bungkam, sesaat pijatannya berhenti sebelum akhirnya kembali memijat saat Sara memerintahkannya tanpa kata.

"Dan Naruto? Jika anak itu masih hidup, aku sangat yakin dia akan dengan mudahnya merebut semua perhatian Yang Mulia padanya," lanjut Sara dengan sebuah senyum getir. "Yang Mulia akan melupakan kami." Sara kembali terdiam, sama sekali tidak mengijinkan air mata jatuh dari kedua pelupuk matanya. "Sikap kaisar yang seperti itulah yang membuatku cemburu setengah mati. Dialah penyebab kebencian ini tumbuh subur di dalam hatiku, Dayang."

Hening.

"Katakan, apa aku salah?" tanya Sara mengejutkan.

Dayang tua itu segera membungkuk, memberi hormat dan menjawab tulus, "Anda sama sekali tidak bersalah."

"Tentu. Aku tentu saja tidak bersalah," beo Sara senang.

Namun jalanku masih begitu terjal, batinnya gusar. Tapi, setelah Nawaki naik tahta, aku pasti bisa memenggal kepala semua selir kaisar. Memenggal semua kepala pejabat yang berani menentangku, termasuk Danzo dan membumihanguskan kediaman mereka, meratakannya dengan tanah sebagai peringatan untuk keluarga bangsawan dan pejabat lainnya untuk tidak menentangku.

Sara tersenyum puas saat rencana jahat itu melintas di dalam pikirannya. Namun sebelum hal itu, aku harus memastikan Ino mendapatkan calon suami dengan latar belakang hebat. Ino harus memiliki suami yang bisa mendukung rencananya untuk menggulingkan Minato. Menantunya harus bisa membantunya untuk itu. Tapi siapa?

Wanita itu mengernyit dalam, sama sekali tidak bergerak saat sang dayang kepercayaannya mulai melepaskan satu per satu perhiasan yang dipasang di atas kepalanya.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" pertanyaan menusuk yang dilontarkan oleh Sasuke sama sekali tidak menggentarkan Kurama. Dengan kaki kanannya dia menghalau Sasuke untuk menutup pintu kamarnya.

Putera Mahkota Kerajaan Konoha itu mengangkat poci arak di tangan kanannya, lalu menggerakkan kepalanya pelan, meminta Sasuke untuk keluar dari dalam kamarnya.

"Aku tidak mau minum!" ujar Sasuke dingin. Dia hanya ingin beristirahat, mendinginkan kepala dan memimpikan Naruto malam ini. Ah, siapa sangka jika dia bisa begitu merindukan istrinya? Keinginannya untuk mencari cinta pertamanya bahkan sudah tidak semenggebu dulu, perlahan-lahan lenyap, seolah-olah hal itu bukan lagi satu hal penting yang harus dilakukannya karena dia sudah memiliki Naruto.

Brengsek. Kenapa pemikiran itu baru datang saat dia berada jauh dari istrinya?

Demi Dewa Langit, saat ini yang diinginkannya hanya kembali ke tempat Naruto berada. Memeluknya dan mengatakan kalimat permintaan maaf sepanjang malam untuk menebus kesalahannya. Anggap saja dia aneh. Sasuke memang mengakuinya. Dia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya saat ini.

"Tidak baik mengurung diri di dalam kamar," balas Kurama datar. "Temani aku minum. Rasanya sangat membosankan minum di bawah cahaya rembulan seorang diri," keluhnya dengan ekspresi berlebihan.

Sasuke memicingkan mata, dan menjawab ketus. "Minta ayahmu untuk menemanimu."

Kurama bergeming.

"Atau Jendral Kakashi?"

"Dia bertugas untuk berjaga malam ini," sahut Kurama bosan. "Ayolah, temani aku, dan aku akan memberikan apa yang kujanjikan padamu beberapa waktu yang lalu," tambahnya dengan penuh semangat sementara Sasuke mengernyit, tidak mengerti.

Kurama berdecak, sedikit sebal karena sepertinya Sasuke lupa akan apa yang pernah dipintanya tempo hari. "Lukisan adikku. Apa kau lupa?" ujarnya kesal. "Aku berjanji untuk memperlihatkan lukisan adikku padamu!" tambahnya cepat. "Tentu saja tidak ada yang gratis." Kurama tersenyum, memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi. "Kau harus menemaniku minum hingga mabuk malam ini."

Sasuke terdiam lama. Entah sihir apa yang membuatnya melupakan begitu saja rencananya dulu? Benar. Bukankah dulu dia begitu menginginkan lukisan dari tangan Kurama? Dia memerlukan lukisan Puteri Naruto kecil untuk mencari tahu apa istrinya adalah orang yang sama yang selama ini dirindukan oleh Kurama?

Pemikiran itu menghantamnya dengan sangat dasyat. Hal sepenting itu bukanlah hal yang bisa dengan mudah dilupakannya. Namun kenapa kali ini dengan mudahnya dia bisa melupakan hal sepenting itu? Apa ini pengaruh sihir feniks?

Sasuke mengernyit dalam. Benarkah ini ada hubungannya dengan sihir feniks? Sepintas hal ini sangat tidak masuk diakal, tapi pasti bisa dijelaskan, batin Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau malah melamun?" Kurama berdecak. "Purnama tidak akan berada di atas langit terus-menerus, dia akan pergi setelah tugasnya selesai, karena itu, ayo kita minum untuk merayakan kedatangan sang bulan purnama," ujarnya bersikeras, sementara Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan, dengan patuh dia mengikuti langkah Kurama hanya untuk satu tujuan; lukisan Puteri Naruto kecil.

.

.

.

Keheningan malam kembali menyelimuti saat keduanya minum di perkarangan rumah. Sasuke tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Dia hanya terdiam, menikmati arak yang diteguknya pelan-pelan, memberikan kesempatan pada Kurama untuk meluapkan isi hatinya. Sasuke terkadang mendongakkan kepala, menatap purnama yang bersinar menerangi langit malam. Menikmati sinar keperakan yang menyelimutinya.

Alunan _gu zheng _Naruto pasti bisa melengkapi keindahan malam ini, pikir Sasuke.

Pria itu tersenyum simpul, sedikit menundukkan kepala saat bayangan istrinya yang cantik kembali melintas di dalam pikirannya.

Apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Naruto saat ini? Tanyanya di dalam hati. Apa Naruto masih marah? Atau saat ini tengah mengumpat hebat? Sasuke kembali mengulum senyum. Apa reaksi istrinya jika ia mengatakan bahwasanya dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencari cinta pertamanya?

Akankah Naruto mempercayainya?

Atau mungkin istrinya itu akan memukulinya dengan membabi-buta? Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Semua itu pantas diterimanya. Dengan gelisah dia memijat tengkuknya yang mendadak merasa pegal. Dia harus bersiap menghadapi kemarahan Naruto saat ia pulang nanti, pikirnya gelisah.

Pria itu mengerjapkan mata. Lagi-lagi dia melupakan tujuannya menemani Kurama minum saat ini. Bukankah dia harus mendapatkan lukisan itu? Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang semakin ganjil. Ada sesuatu yang tidak terlihat yang mempengaruhi pikirannya saat ini. Dan apa pun itu, dia sama sekali tidak menyukainya.

Sasuke kembali menyesap araknya, sementara Kurama mulai melantunkan sebuah puisi lama;

"Menenteng sepoci anggur di antara bunga,  
sendirian mereguk tak ada yang berkawan.  
Bersulanglah mengundang bulan purnama,  
menghadap bayang-bayang jadilah bertiga.

Rembulan tak memahami nikmatnya arak,  
bayangan hanya mengekor tubuhku gerak.  
Sementara biar bulan bayangan menemani,  
berpesta riang haruslah selagi musim semi.

Rembulan melaun sewaktu aku bernyanyi,  
bayangan begitu kacau ketika aku menari.  
Di saat sadar berkumpul saling menghibur,  
sehabis mabok berpencar lantas mengabur.  
Jadilah sahabat seperjalanan tanpa ikatan,  
janji bertemu di tempat nun jauh di awan."

_(__Sendiri Minum di Bawah Purnama- Li Bai ( 701-762 ; Dinasti Tang )__)_

Kurama tertawa keras setelah melantunkan puisi karya Li Bai, sementara kedua tangannya memukul-mukul meja. Ia menuangkan arak ke dalam gelasnya, meneguknya cepat walau kedua matanya sudah tidak fokus akibat pengaruh alkohol yang terkandung di dalam arak yang diminumnya banyak-banyak.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa dia sangat ingin mabuk malam ini? Perasaan hampa yang dirasakannya saat ini membuatnya sejenak ingin melarikan diri, tenggelam dalam kebahagiaan semu yang ditawarkan oleh sepoci arak.

"Istrimu membuat perasaanku terasa aneh," ucap Kurama mulai meracau. Dia mengangkat cawan araknya tinggi ke udara, matanya menyipit menatap bulan yang dilihatnya ada tiga. "Kenapa bulannya ada tiga?" tanyanya dengan nada khas orang mabuk.

Kurama meletakkan cawan araknya di atas meja, lalu memukul-mukul kepalanya hingga beberapa kali. Pria itu kembali tertawa, mencoba menatap Sasuke lurus walau pada akhirnya gagal. "Naruto-mu membuatku merasakan perasaan asing yang selama ini hanya ada saat mendiang adikku berada di sisiku. Apa kau tahu?"

Sasuke bergeming. Memutuskan untuk menjadi pendengar yang baik, walau di dalam hati dia mulai merasa cemburu oleh apa yang dikatakan Kurama tadi.

"Naruto-mu membuatku teringat akan Naruto-ku," keluh Kurama dengan desahan napas berat. "Istrimu brengsek Sasuke. Sangat brengsek hingga aku berharap jika dia benar-benar adikku sendiri," tambahnya dengan kepala lunglai. "Kenapa istrimu harus mengingatkanku akan mendiang adikku?" Kurama bertanya parau. "Jantungku bahkan nyaris berhenti derdetak saat pertama kali aku melihatnya," tambahnya jujur.

Kurama masih menundukkan kepala, alkohol mempengaruhi otaknya saat ini, dia bicara dengan sangat bebas, meluapkan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya selama ini. "Sesaat aku bersumpah jika wanita muda yang berdiri di hadapanku saat itu adalah adikku sendiri—Naruto"

Hening.

Kurama kembali terkekeh pelan, terlihat mengenaskan. Perlahan dia mengangkat kepalanya, lalu bergumam dengan lelehan air mata di kedua pipinya yang berhasil membuat tubuh Sasuke membeku di tempat. "Tapi mereka mengatakan jika adikku sudah meninggal. Dia meninggal Sasuke. Meninggal. Apa kau tahu?"

Sasuke bergeming.

"Ah, tentu saja kau tahu." Kurama tergelak. "Kau dan Itachi bahkan datang saat upacara kematiannya. Upacara yang hanya dihiasi oleh dua buah peti kosong tanpa jenazah," kiki Kurama menyedihkan. "Orang mati tidak mungkin bangkit kembali bukan?" tanyanya pada Sasuke.

Kurama menepuk dahinya, lalu sibuk merogoh ke dalam _hanfu _miliknya. "Bukankah aku berjanji memperlihatkan lukisan adikku?" tanyanya dengan suara parau. "Ini… ini adalah lukisan adikku yang berharga," ujarnya sembari menyodorkan sebuah kertas yang dilipat rapi dari dalam _hanfu -_nya pada Sasuke. "Setelah melihatnya kau pasti mengakui jika adikku lebih cantik dari istrimu," tambahnya penuh kebanggaan.

"Putraku sepertinya sudah sangat mabuk."

Suara berwibawa itu membangunkan Sasuke dari keterkejutannya. Dengan gerakan cepat dia memasukkan kertas yang di sodorkan oleh Kurama ke dalam lengan bajunya. Ia bergerak cepat untuk berdiri, membalikkan badan dan memberi hormat pada Minato yang berjalan penuh keagungan, di damping oleh salah satu pengawalnya.

Minato mendengus pelan, menggelengkan kepala lalu memerintahkan pengawalnya itu untuk memapah Kurama masuk ke dalam kamarnya. "Apa saja yang sudah dikatakannya?" tanyanya tenang walau penuh penekanan yang menekan Sasuke.

"Pangeran Kurama merindukan adiknya," jawab Sasuke pendek.

Seolah mengerti akan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke, Minato menghela napas panjang, lalu mendongak menatap bulan purnama yang bersinar terang. Dulu, mereka pernah minum di bawah bulan yang sama untuk melupakan kesedihan atas kematian Kushina dan Naruto. Dan sekarang, alih-alih mengajaknya, Kurama malah mengajak Sasuke untuk meluapkan kesedihannya serta kerinduannya terhadap Naruto?

Kenapa Minato merasa dadanya sesak karenanya?

Dia merasa jika Kurama enggan berbagi kesedihan dengannya saat ini dan malah memilih orang lain untuk berbagi duka.

"Lupakan apa yang dikatakan oleh Pangeran Kurama," ucap Minato memecah kesunyian mencekam diantara mereka. "Dia mabuk, dan tidak tahu apa yang sudah dibicarakannya."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk singkat, dan membalas dengan sikap tenangnya. "Tidak ada rahasia Negara yang dibocorkannya, Yang Mulia, selain kenyataan jika Pangeran Kurama menganggap istri hamba sebagai adik tirinya sendiri." Sasuke ber-_kowtow_, tidak terpengaruh oleh mimik terkejut yang ditunjukkan oleh Minato. Pria muda itu membalikkan badan, memutuskan kembali ke dalam kamarnya, meninggalkan Minato yang terduduk dengan perasaan campur-aduk.

.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto tidak ada di dalam tendanya?" Itachi meraung marah, menatap nyalang kedua adik tirinya dengan sikap menakutkan. Giginya gemertuk menahan amarah yang mengalir di dalam nadinya dengan sangat cepat.

Melangkah cepat dia berjalan ke arah Obito yang berdiri di dekat pintu masuk tenda, lalu merampas sebuah kertas yang digenggam adik keduanya itu. Rahang Itachi mengeras saat membaca isi surat yang ditulis oleh Naruto.

Semua ini karena ulah Sasuke! Itachi memaki di dalam hati, sementara tangannya meremas kertas yang ada di dalam genggamannya. Pria itu bergegas keluar untuk menatap langit bagian timur. Dia dapat melihat langit begitu gelap, sementara angin yang bercampur pasir bertiup lebih kencang ke arahnya hari ini.

Apa benar yang dikatakan oleh Naruto? Suna akan dilanda badai gurun untuk beberapa waktu hingga tidak memungkinkan untuk melakukan perjalanan darat melewati Gurun Suna?

Itachi memicingkan mata, tidak mempercayai informasi yang diberikan oleh Naruto.

"Naruto mengatakan jika ia akan kembali dalam waktu satu minggu." Sai ikut bicara, mengutarakan apa yang ada di dalam surat yang ditinggalkan oleh Naruto. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanyanya kemudian, dengan sebuah nada takut yang terselip di dalam suaranya. Sai tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana murkanya ayahandanya jika mendengar perihal ini.

Itachi mengetatkan rahangnya dan menjawab dingin. "Cari tahu siapa yang membantunya keluar dari barak," perintahnya mutlak. "Naruto tidak mungkin keluar tanpa bantuan orang dalam," lanjutnya sembari membalikkan badan untuk manatap kedua adik tirinya. "Dan jika benar akan apa yang dikatakannya, kita harus menggunakan waktu untuk mencarinya," lanjutnya.

"Ketiga serigala Naruto tidak mau diajak kerja sama," balas Obito muram. "Ketiganya sama sekali tidak menggerakkan badan seinch pun saat kami meminta mereka untuk membantu mencari Naruto."

"Pasti Naruto yang memerintahkan ketiganya untuk bersikap seperti itu," timpal Itachi. Dia menggelengkan kepala pelan. Walau di dalam hati dia yakin jika Naruto pergi untuk menenangkan kembali dan pasti akan kembali, namun kecemasannya akan keselamatan Naruto membuatnya was-was. Adik iparnya itu dengan jelas memintanya untuk tidak cemas, dan meyakinkannya jika ia akan kembali sebelum badai di Gurun Suna mereda, tapi hal itu sama sekali tidak bisa menenangkannya.

Dan Sasuke? Brengsek! Adik bungsunya itu pasti lebih marah saat tahu Naruto pergi seorang diri dari barak.

"Perketat penjagaan!" perintah Itachi tegas. "Pangeran Obito, aku menugaskanmu untuk menggantikan tugasku selama aku pergi mencari Naruto. Dan Pangeran Sai, aku menugaskanmu untuk ikut bersamaku untuk mencari Naruto."

Obito bergegas maju. "Kau mau mencari Naruto kemana?" tanyanya hati-hati, sementara Itachi menjawab dengan gigi gemertuk.

"Aku akan mencari Sasuke terlebih dahulu. Ketiga serigala itu pasti tidak akan menolak jika aku memerintahkan mereka mencari jejak Sasuke bukan?"

Obito mengernyit dalam mendengarnya.

"Setelah menemukan Sasuke, aku akan memintanya untuk membujuk ketiga serigala Naruto untuk mencari jejak tuannya."

Sai mengangguk paham, dan tanpa banyak bicara ketiganya segera bergegas untuk menjemput ketiga serigala milik Naruto di tenda milik wanita itu.

.

.

.

Naruto terus memacu kudanya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mengabaikan pemandangan menakjubkan di sisi kiri dan kanannya, mengabaikan desau angin musim semi yang bertiup lembut meniup daun-daun pohon liu yang berjajar rapi di sisi jalan. Mengabaikan bunga-bunga liar yang mekar dengan cantiknya, mengundang siapa pun yang melewati jalan itu untuk sejenak mengistirahatkan diri untuk mengagumi keindahan alam yang ditawarkan oleh Tanah Rouran yang subur.

Jalan yang berbatu tidak mengurungkan Naruto untuk memperlambat laju kudanya. Kuda jantan hitamnya dipacunya dengan sangat cepat, menerbangkan debu-debu jalanan yang mengepul di belakangnya.

Dia harus secepatnya sampai ke tempat dimana Kushina dimakamkan, lalu setelahnya kembali ke barak sebelum badai di Gurun Suna reda.

Naruto tersenyum di dalam hati. Bahkan _Langit _pun memuluskan jalannya, pikirnya senang. Dengan adanya badai gurun, mau tidak mau rombongan yang akan membawanya pulang harus menunda perjalanan hingga badai reda. Naruto sudah menghitung, badai ini tidak akan reda dalam waktu lima hari, dan akan semakin parah saat malam datang.

Di dalam hati dia meminta maaf karena untuk kesekian kalinya dia membuat masalah. Naruto yakin jika kakak-kakak iparnya tengah kebingungan saat ini. Itachi pasti mengerti dan akan percaya akan janji yang diberikan oleh Naruto jika ia akan kembali sebelum badai gurun mereda.

Jarak dari perbatasan Rouran ke tempat dimakamkannya Kushina bisa ditempuh selama empat puluh jam jika dia terus memacu kudanya dalam kecepatan tinggi seperti ini, pikir Naruto. Hanya empat hari, pikirnya. Dia hanya pergi selama empat hari, dan seharusnya semua orang tidak akan merasa cemas, pikirnya naif.

.

.

.

Minato tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya untuk menggambarkan sosok Mukade. Ayah mertuanya itu bukan hanya pembohong besar, namun juga bajingan licik yang tidak tahu malu. Pria itu belum dua hari melewati beberapa desa di Rouran namun batinnya sudah tercabik-cabik melihat bagaimana menderitanya rakyat Rouran di bawah pemerintahan Mukade.

Berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan rakyat Konoha yang makmur, rakyat Rouran sangat miskin walau kekayaan alam yang dimilikinya sangat melimpah ruah.

Selama perjalanan, Minato jarang mendapati pria-pria muda bekerja di ladang, yang ditemuinya hanya para wanita, anak-anak serta pria tua yang bekerja. Dan yang membuat Minato semakin marah, beberapa penduduk mengatakan hal yang sama jika anak-anak lelaki mereka akan dijemput paksa saat berusia lima belas tahun untuk menjadi prajurit, dan kebanyak diantara mereka tidak pernah pulang lagi ke rumah, atau pulang dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa.

Hal itu membuat Minato semakin yakin jika Mukade tengah membentuk pasukan besar untuk memperkuat militernya. Apa dia berniat untuk melakukan kudeta?

Minato tersenyum miring. Mukade terlalu menganggap rendah dirinya hingga beranggapan bisa melakukan kudeta dengan mudahnya.

Aku akan membinasakanmu sebelum hal itu terjadi, ucap Minato di dalam hati.

Di belakang kudanya, Sasuke duduk tegak di atas kudanya. Sesekali tangannya diletakkan di depan dada, tempat dimana kertas yang berisikan lukisan Puteri Naruto disimpannya dengan hati-hati. Hingga detik ini dia masih belum membuka lipatan kertas itu, entah apa yang menahannya namun ia merasa jika hal itu tidak lagi penting.

Lagi-lagi perasaan itu, batin Sasuke. Aku akan membukanya malam nanti, tekadnya bulat.

Di sisi utara tempat kuda-kuda mereka berdiri, berdiri sebuah bangunan mewah dengan pilar-pilar kokoh berwarna merah yang dihiasi paku-paku dari bahan kuningan sebesar cawan. Bangunan kokoh itu berbanding terbalik dengan kondisi kumuh di sekitarnya. Kakashi mengatakan jika bangunan yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat mereka saat ini merupakan rumah dinas keresidenan salah satu pejabat Mukade yang sangat dipercaya.

Hampir setiap malam rumah dinas itu mengadakan pesta dengan wanita-wanita penghibur serta minuman-minuman beralkohol yang berharga mahal.

Gigi Minato gemertuk, di dalam hati dia mulai menulis daftar para pejabat Rouran yang harus dilenyapkannya setelah malam ini.

Tiba-tiba saja dari belakang mereka terdengar suara derap kaki beberapa ekkor kuda. Kakashi, Kurama dan Sasuke memasang sikap siaga, terlebih saat melihat tiga orang berjubah hitam bergerak dengan kecepatan cepat ke arah mereka.

Sasuke menyempitkan mata, hapal betul kuda putih berpelana indah yang terus melaju ke arahnya saat ini. Kuda itu milik Itachi. Dari postur tubuh penunggannya dia sangat yakin jika itu adalah Itachi. Sasuke semakin menyempitkan mata saat melihat tiga ekor serigala merangsak ke depan, seolah menjadi pemandu ketiga kuda yang bergerak sama cepatnya di belakangnya.

"Bukankah itu serigala-serigala milik Naruto?" Kurama menjadi orang pertama yang buka suara. Dahinya ditekuk dalam, dan entah kenapa ada perasaan tidak enak yang dirasakannya saat ini.

Sasuke memalingkan muka, menatap Kurama dengan ekspresi datar. "Itu memang serigala milik Naruto, dan pria yang menunggang kuda putih itu adalah Pangeran Itachi," sahutnya tenang.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu," ujar Itachi saat kudanya berhenti dua langkah di dekat kuda milik Sasuke. Pria itu menundukkan kepala dalam untuk memberi hormat pada Minato yang masih duduk tenang di atas kudanya. "Ada yang harus kusampaikan," ujar Itachi. Pria itu mengatur napas, berusaha untuk tetap bersikap tenang di bawah tatapan tajam adik bungsunya.

Itachi melirik ke arah Minato, lalu pada Kurama sebelum akhirnya kembali melirik ke arah Sasuke yang kini memusatkan perhatiannya pada Sai. "Kenapa Pangeran Sai ada bersamamu?" tanyanya dengan suara dingin.

Sai mencondongkan tubuhnya, lalu menjawab dengan nada tenang dipaksakan. "Ayahanda memerintahkanku dan Pangeran Obito untuk menjemput istrimu pulang ke Ame."

Iris mata Sasuke, Kurama dan Minato membesar saat mendengar penuturan Sai, namun ketiganya tetap bersikap sangat tenang. "Dan kalian menjemputku untuk memberitahu masalah ini?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Itachi menelan kering, terlihat sedikit gugup. Dia menoleh ke arah Sai untuk meminta bantuan, namun Sai hanya menggelengkan kepala pelan, meminta maaf karena sama sekali tidak bisa membantu. "Sebenarnya, aku mencarimu untuk meminta bantuan," ujar Itachi tenang.

Sasuke menyempitkan mata. "Bantuan?"

"Ya," jawab Itachi serak. "Naruto… dia pergi dari barak tadi malam—"

"Pergi?!" potong Sasuke tajam. "Bagaimana bisa dia pergi?" berondongnya, sementara Minato dan Kurama terlihat sama terkejutnya. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Aoi, Akai dan Kuro. "Apa kalian tahu kemana majikan kalian pergi?"

Kuro menundukkan kepala, terlihat enggan untuk balas menatap tatapan tajam Sasuke. "Bawa aku padanya!" perintahnya mutlak sementara Kuro menyalak pelan sebagai jawabannya. "Kalian berani menentang perintahku?" desis Sasuke membuat ketiga serigala itu semakin menundukkan kepala. "Lupakan apa yang majikan kalian perintahkan. Saat ini kalian harus mematuhi perintahku. Kalian harus mencari jejak yang ditinggalkan oleh Naruto, cari dan bawa aku kepadanya!" perintahnya mutlak.

Tanpa harus diperintahkan untuk kedua kalinya, ketiga serigala itu langsung membalikkan badan, mencari jejak yang ditinggalkan oleh tuannya, sementara Sasuke mengendarai kudanya dengan kecepatan gila untuk mengejar ketiganya.

_Aku sudah mengatakan jika kau tidak boleh pergi tanpa seizinku, Naruto! Bagaimana bisa kau melupakan hal itu!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	27. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it**

**Pictures credit to the rightful owner**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Tragedy, hurt/comfort, fantasy**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian ataupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya! Yang tetep bandel saya kutuk ngejomblo seumur hidup!**

**Selamat membaca!**

**Golden Cage**

**Chapter 26 : Angin Bawa Rinduku Pergi**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

_Terkadang aku ingin tahu, pernahkah kau merindukan kami hingga dadamu terasa sesak karenanya?_

_Terkadang aku ingin tahu, pernahkah kau mencari keberadaan kami hingga kau nyaris gila karenanya?_

_Terkadang aku ingin tahu, adakah sebersit penyesalan di dalam hatimu? Penyesalan—sebuah rasa yang menyakitimu secara perlahan hingga kau nyaris mati karenanya._

_Dan terkadang aku pun ingin tahu, apa arti kami dalam hidupmu?_

_Tapi bisakah aku melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu padamu, Yang Mulia?_

_Karena untuk menatap kedua matamu saja_—_aku tidak mampu._

Kemana Naruto pergi?

Sebuah pertanyaan yang terdengar sepele namun sangat sulit untuk dijawab oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke terus memacu kudanya dengan kecepatan menakjubkan untuk mengimbangi kecepatan ketiga serigala milik Naruto yang berlari tak terkendali. Ketiganya terus berlari, menembus jalanan berbatu yang berkelok-kelok menuju perbatasan Konoha.

Konoha?

Benarkah Naruto pergi ke Konoha? Tapi kenapa harus ke Konoha?

Pertanyaan itu timbul di benak Sasuke saat Akai, Aoi dan Kuro terus menuntunnya semakin dekat ke wilayah Kerajaan Konoha.

Untuk apa Naruto ke Konoha?

_Kalau begitu pergilah, dan saat kau pulang nanti, kau tidak akan melihatku di sini._

Rahang Sasuke mengetat saat mengingat ucapan Naruto beberapa hari yang lalu. Sungguh, Sasuke tidak pernah menyangka jika sebuah gertakan itu akan menjadi kenyataan. Naruto marah besar. Sasuke yakin akan hal itu. Wanita itu pasti pergi untuk menenangkan diri.

Istrinya itu pasti kembali setelah merasa tenang. Sasuke juga yakin akan hal itu. Jika Naruto mengatakan jika dia akan kembali, maka dia pasti kembali. Namun Sasuke tidak mungkin bersikap tenang sementara Naruto pergi seorang diri tanpa pengawalan. Bagaimana jika sesuatu buruk terjadi pada wanitanya itu?

Aku tidak akan segan membunuh siapa pun yang berani menyentuhnya, tegasnya di dalam hati.

Perjalanan mereka terus berlanjut, sementara dalam sekejap mata langit menjadi kelam oleh awan gelap yang menyelimutinya.

Sasuke mengumpat di dalam hati saat tiba-tiba petir menyambar membelah langit, disusul suara guntur dan hujan deras pun mengguyur membasahi bumi. Benar saja, apa yang ditakutkan oleh Sasuke akhirnya terjadi_—_ketiga serigala milik Naruto berhenti berlari, terlihat bingung, kehilangan arah sebelum akhirnya menoleh ke arah Sasuke seolah meminta maaf.

"Kita tidak bisa mencarinya dalam cuaca buruk seperti ini." Minato berkata, setengah berteriak untuk mengimbangi suara hujan yang semakin deras. Pria itu mendongakkan kepala, menatap langit hitam yang menggantung di atas kepala. "Sangat berbahaya jika kita memaksakan diri, kawasan di daerah ini sangat curam dan berbatu," tambahnya cepat.

Sasuke menoleh lewat bahunya, ekspresi wajahnya mengisyaratkan kekeras kepalaannya. Dia tidak bisa berhenti sekarang. "Tidak bisa. Aku harus tetap mencari Naruto," kata Sasuke tajam, mengabaikan peringatan Minato. "Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi padanya?" tanyanya dengan raut khawatir yang nyata, sementara Minato dan yang lainnya hanya bisa menatapnya dengan ekspresi berbeda-beda. "Anda tidak mengenalnya dengan baik, istriku bisa sangat ceroboh. Dia bisa melukai dirinya sendiri, karena itu aku harus mencarinya. Aku tidak peduli jika nantinya aku buta arah tanpa bantuan Kuro, Akai dan Aoi, aku sungguh tidak peduli," ucapnya panjang lebar membuat Kurama nyaris membenturkan kepalanya dengan kepala Itachi, sekedar untuk meyakinkan diri jika memang Sasuke-lah yang tengah bicara saat ini, bukan orang lain.

"Jangan keras kepala!" bentak Minato kasar, mengagetkan Kurama dan Itachi, sementara Sasuke tetap duduk dengan punggung tegak di atas kudanya. "Kau mau mati dan membuat istrimu menjadi janda?!" tanyanya membuat Sasuke menyempitkan mata lalu membuang muka. "Kita akan menghentikan pencarian, mencari tempat berlindung hingga hujan reda lalu kembali melakukan pencarian," perintahnya mutlak sebelum memutar kudanya lalu memacunya dengan kecepatan sedang untuk mencari tempat berlindung terdekat.

.

.

.

Istana Peoni terlihat sangat sibuk seharian ini. Ino mengernyit, penasaran alasan dibalik sibuknya kediaman ibundanya hari ini.

"Ah, Putriku yang cantik. Masuklah!" ujar Sara dengan sebuah senyum cantik yang membuat Ino mundur satu langkah, terlihat gugup.

Ibunda pasti tengah merencanakan sesuatu, pikir Ino. Dengan perlahan Ino kembali menegakkan punggungnya, lalu berjalan anggun menuju meja kerja ibunya. "Ananda memberi salam pada Ibunda Permaisuri. Ibunda panjang umur!" katanya penuh hormat, kepalanya menunduk dalam saat mengatakannya.

Sara kembali tersenyum lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara, mengisyaratkan Ino untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Lihat apa yang tengah kupersiapkan untukmu," ujar Sara membuat Ino semakin was-was karenanya. Dugaannya sama sekali tidak meleset, ibundanya tengah merencanakan sesuatu yang ia yakini tidak akan disukainya.

Sara melirik ke arah putrinya, lalu mengangkat sebuah perkamen yang tengah ditulisinya. "Ini daftar pangeran yang akan ibunda undang untuk sayembaramu nanti," katanya dengan senyum bangga.

Ino mengernyit, tidak paham. "Sayembara?" beonya sementara Sara mengangguk kecil. "Sayembara apa, Ibunda?" tanyanya terdengar seperti sebuat cicitan makhluk kecil yang rapuh.

"Sayembara untuk menjadi calon suamimu tentu saja," jawab Sara cepat. Ino bisa melihat kilat licik di mata ibunya. Lagi-lagi perasaan itu muncul, perasaan dimanfaatkan. Ya, Ino tahu jika selama ini ibundanya selalu memanfatkannya untuk menarik perhatian ayahandanya. Dan ibundanya itu selalu marah besar jika Ino tidak berhasil melakukan apa yang diperintahkannya. "Suamimu harus berasal dari kalangan keluarga kerajaan," kata Sara lagi dengan tegas. "Kau tidak boleh memiliki suami dari golongan yang lebih rendah. Aku tidak akan rela jika putri semata wayangku menikah hanya dengan anak jendral atau anak pejabat istana. Tidak. Kau tidak boleh menikah dengan golongan-golongan itu."

"Tapi, Ibunda, bukankah saat ini ayahanda tengah sakit?" Ino menautkan jemarinya, suaranya tercekat. "Bagaimana bisa ibunda memikirkan masalah perjodohanku saat ayahanda sakit?"

Sara melotot, sementara tangannya yang terawat menggebrak permukaan meja dengan keras. "Kau hanya bocah yang tidak tahu apa pun!" bentaknya membuat Ino tersentak lalu menunduk dalam. "Jika aku tidak mengatur perjodohanmu, ayahandamulah yang akan mengaturnya, dan hanya Dewa Langit dan ayahandamu saja yang tahu pria mana yang akan jadi suamimu nantinya," tambahnya dalam satu tarikan napas. "Aku tidak bisa berharap-harap cemas karenanya. Aku harus mengatur perjodohanmu secepat mungkin, dan memastikan kau mendapatkan seorang pangeran sebagai pendamping hidupmu.

Ruangan kerja yang harum oleh aroma bunga itu hening untuk beberapa saat. Ino tidak membalas ucapan ibunya, bibirnya terkunci rapat oleh sakit hati yang tengah dirasakannya saat ini. Tiap detik yang berlalu membuat dadanya terasa semakin sesak, sementara bibirnya gemetar menahan isakan yang harus dengan susah payah ditahannya di tenggorokan.

"Aku berencana mengundang semua Pangeran dari Kerajaan Ame." Sara kembali bicara, tatapannya menerawang. Ia kembali memasang senyum terbaiknya. "Putera Mahkota Itachi," katanya penuh penekanan. "Kau harus bisa menarik perhatiannya!"

Ino tersentak, terlihat sangat terkejut mendengar perintah mutlak yang diberikan oleh Sara. Menarik perhatian Pangeran Itachi? Apa ibunya tengah bercanda? Ia tidak mungkin menggoda Pangeran Itachi, Ino bahkan tidak bisa menyampaikan salam dengan benar saat Putera Mahkota Kerajaan Ame itu datang berkunjung sepuluh tahun yang lalu ke Konoha, dan sekarang ibundanya memintanya untuk menarik perhatian pangeran itu?

Dewa Langit, aku bisa mati berdiri, pikir Ino ketakutan.

Hening.

Ino masih setia dalam kebisuannya sementara Sara memasang pose berpikir. "Atau Pangeran Sasuke," lanjut Sara sembari mengangguk-ngangguk kecil. "Kudengar Pangeran Keempat Ame menguasai posisi penting di militer Kerajaan Ame." Senyuman liciknya kembali merekah. "Posisi yang sangat menguntungkan." Sara menyeringai, kedua matanya berbinar senang. Jika tidak berhasil mendapatkan Pangeran Itachi, tidak akan ada ruginya jika Ino mendapatkan Pangeran Sasuke.

Aku bisa memanfaatkan kekuatan militer Ame untuk menjatuhkan Kaisar Konoha, pikirnya senang.

Ino menelan kering, terlihat semakin gugup.

Pangeran Sasuke? Jujur saja, ia lebih merasa takut pada pangeran bungsu Kerajaan Ame itu, bagaimana bisa ia menggodanya? Untuk memiliki pikiran hingga sejauh itu pun ia sama sekali tidak berani.

Tidak mungkin. Ino menggelengkan kepala. Aku benar-benar akan mati jika melakukannya, pikirnya ketakutan.

Sara mengibaskan tangannya di udara, lalu menatap wajah putrinya penuh arti. "Kau hanya perlu mengikuti perintahku, selebihnya ibundamu ini yang akan mengatur segalanya untukmu. Mengerti?"

Ino bergeming.

"Sekarang kembali ke kamarmu, rawat dirimu dengan baik, ulang tahunmu hanya tinggal beberapa bulan lagi!" kata Sara semangat. "Aku akan meminta pelayan untuk menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk membuatmu terlihat lebih cantik, Putriku! Di dunia ini, tidak akan ada puteri lain yang lebih bersinar selain dirimu."

Sementara itu di Kerajaan Ame, Mikoto berjalan tergesa menuju kediaman kaisar. Wanita paruh baya itu harus memastikan sendiri perihal kebenaran berita yang disampaikan dayang kepercayaannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Mikoto tidak akan bisa tenang jika belum memastikan kebenarannya. Dia harus mendengar dari mulut kaisar sendiri jika kepulangan Naruto ke Ame diundur. Dan jika berita itu benar, ia perlu tahu alasan dibalik penundaan kepulangan Naruto ke Ame.

Kedatangan sang permaisuri diumumkan dengan agung sore ini. Mikoto melangkah anggun menuju ruang santai kaisar yang didominasi oleh warna emas dan merah menyala, lalu memberi salam penuh hormat pada Fugaku yang tengah menikmati jamuan tehnya.

"Hamba memberi salam pada Yang Mulia. Yang Mulia panjang umur!" kata Mikoto.

Fugaku mengangguk kecil lalu meletakkan cawan tehnya di atas meja. Dia sudah bisa menebak apa maksud kedatangan Mikoto sore ini ke kediamannya. Permaisurinya itu pasti ingin memastikan berita perihal diundurnya kepulangan Naruto ke Ame.

"Duduk, Permaisuri!" pintanya singkat sementara Mikoto menundukkan kepala sebagai tanda tanda hormat sebelum akhirnya duduk di sebrang Fugaku. "Jadi, kau sudah mendengar mengenai beritanya?"

Mikoto mengangguk pelan, terlihat gugup dan cemas secara bersamaan. "Bolehkah hamba tahu apa alasan diundurnya kepulangan menantu kita, Yang Mulia?" tanyanya dengan suara lembut.

Fugaku melirik sekilas ke arah istrinya, sementara tangannya mengisi kembali cawan tehnya yang kosong dengan cepat lalu menjawab, "Badai gurun."

Mikoto mengernyit.

"Tidak ada masalah di sana, Permaisuri," lanjut Fugaku seolah bisa membaca isi pikiran istrinya. "tertundanya kepulangan Naruto murni karena alasan badai gurun," terangnya panjang lebar membuat Mikoto pada akhirnya bisa sedikit bernapas lega.

"Jika itu alasannya, hamba merasa lega," kata Mikoto dengan senyum menawan. "Hamba sudah berpikir buruk, menebak-nebak jika telah terjadi sesuatu di sana hingga kepulangan Naruto diundur."

"Bukan hanya kau yang merasa cemas, Permaisuri," kata Fugaku tenang. "Aku pun sama cemasnya."

Tatapan Fugaku menerawang. "Terlebih semua Pangeran Ame berada di satu tempat yang sama saat ini. Hal itu menjadi kekhawatiran para pejabat istana saat ini."

Fugaku terdiam sejenak untuk menyesap teh beraroma melatinya. "Mereka bisa menjadi sasaran empuk jika musuh mengetahui hal ini."

"Keempat pangeran memiliki kemampuan bela diri tinggi. Yang Mulia, anda jangan terlalu khawatir karenanya. Hamba yakin keempatnya baik-baik saja," ujarnya dengan sangat meyakinkan. Mikoto tidak tahu sejak kapan dia menjadi lihai berbohong demi kebaikan Fugaku. Dia hanya tidak ingin suaminya cemas secara berlebihan.

Fugaku mengangguk setuju, walau di dalam hati dia pun ikut merasa cemas. "Permaisuri, kau terlihat lebih kurus setelah kepergian putra-putramu. Kau harus bisa menjaga dirimu dengan baik."

Mikoto hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, lalu mengangguk kecil. Bagaimana bisa dia tidur nyenyak dan makan dengan enak jika kedua putra kandungnya serta menantu kesayangannya berada di tempat yang jauh darinya saat ini? Namun Mikoto cukup tahu diri. Kaisar memiliki banyak masalah negara yang harus dipikirkannya, dan wanita itu mengangap jika keresahannya tidaklah pantas untuk menjadi beban lain yang harus ditanggung oleh suaminya.

.

.

.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan selain menunggu hujan reda." Itachi kembali mengingatkan Sasuke untuk kesekian kalinya. Mereka menumpang berteduh di sebuah rumah petani di kaki gunung dekat perbatasan Konoha. Dari tempat duduknya Itachi bisa merasakan kegelisahan serta kekhawatiran Sasuke akan keselamatan Naruto, adik bungsunya itu terus mondar-mandir di dalam ruangan sempit itu, namun apa yang bisa mereka lakukan? Di luar hujan masih belum berhenti, bahkan turun semakin deras sementara malam telah tiba. Sangat berbahaya jika mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dalam kondisi cuaca seburuk ini. "Naruto pasti berlindung di tempat aman saat ini."

Mendengar nama istrinya disebut, Sasuke berhenti bergerak, merasakan dadanya kembali dipenuhi oleh rasa sesak yang berhasil menyakitinya dengan hebat. Rasanya lebih menyakitkan dari rasa sakit akibat sayatan mata pedang yang pernah diterimanya dulu. Rasanya jauh lebih menyakitkan dari rasa sakit akibat pengkhianatan seseorang yang pernah dipercayainya dulu. Benar. Rasanya jauh lebih menyakitkan.

Memikirkan jika Naruto berniat pergi dari kehidupannya membuat hati Sasuke sangat sakit.

"Istrimu sudah terlatih menghadapi cuaca yang lebih buruk dari ini, Pangeran Sasuke," kata Sai mencoba untuk membesarkan hati Sasuke. "Istrimu bukan wanita biasa, dia seorang pejuang," tambahnya yang segera disetujui oleh Itachi dan Neji sementara Kurama dan Minato yang duduk bersama mereka hanya diam, dan memilih untuk menjadi pendengar saja.

"Aku sudah menghitung jarak yang mungkin ditempuh oleh Naruto, akan lebih mudah jikaa kita mencari Naruto ke empat penjuru angin secara sekaligus," tukas Sasuke tiba-tiba dengan ekspresi serius. "Pangeran Itachi dan Aoi kalian akan mencari Naruto ke arah barat."

Aoi menyalak pelan, sementara ekor panjangnya digoyangkan dengan semangat.

"Pangeran Sai dan Akai ke arah timur. Neji dan Kuro ke arah utara, sementara aku akan pergi seorang diri ke arah selatan."

"Bagaimana bisa kau melupakan keberadaan kami?" timpal Minato terlihat tersinggung. Kedua pria berbeda usia itu saling menatap tajam untuk beberapa waktu.

"Dengan segala hormat Yang Mulia." Sasuke menjawab dengan sikap penuh hormat yang berlebihan. "Mencari keberadaan Naruto bukan tanggung jawab Kerajaan Konoha," tambahnya membuat Minato menatapnya dengan pandangan mencela. "Naruto tanggung jawabku, tanggung jawab Ame."

Minato mendengus kasar, sedikit menahan diri, "Kau lupa jika istrimu adalah adik angkat dari Pangeran Kurama?" Minato tersenyum tipis saat melihat rahang Sasuke mengetat, putra bungsu dari Ame itu pasti tengah menyumpahinya saat ini, pikir Minato merasa menang. "Keselamatan Naruto menjadi tanggung jawabku juga," putusnya keras kepala.

Sasuke membisu.

Mata Minato menyipit. "Kalian tidak bisa pergi seorang diri. Terlalu berbahaya!" katanya mengingatkan. "Pengawalku akan menemani pencarian kalian, sementara aku akan pergi mencari Naruto bersama Kakashi."

Ruangan itu kembali hening.

"Kalian akan membawa satu serigala bersama kalian. Kita membagi kelompok untuk mencari ke empat arah mata angin," terang Minato tenang. "Para pengawalku akan sangat membantu pencarian kalian. Setelah hujan reda, kita bisa kembali mencarinya. Jika diantara kalian ada yang menemukan Naruto, maka buatlah tanda dengan lolongan serigala yang kalian bawa."

"Bagaimana jika Anda yang menemukannya terlebih dahulu, Yang Mulia?" Itachi memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Kakashi akan mencari salah satu dari kelompok kalian. Siapa pun yang menemukannya terlebih dahulu, akan memberikan tanda dan kita akan berkumpul kembali di mulut lembah bagian barat. Bagaimana?"

Sasuke mendesah, ingin menolak namun di sisi lain keselamatan Naruto harus menjadi prioritas utamanya saat ini, akhirnya dengan enggan ia menjawab, "Aku setuju."

.

.

.

Menjelang dini hari hujan akhirnya reda. Rombongan yang dipimpin oleh Minato itu kembali melakukan pencarian dengan masing-masing anggota yang sudah ditunjuk oleh Minato sebelumnya.

Minato cukup percaya diri dengan hanya membawa Kakashi serta. Kakashi sudah cukup, pikirnya.

Dengan kecepatan sedang mereka memacu kuda mereka masing-masing lalu berbelok ke arah empat mata angin. Minato meneruskan perjalanannya ke arah timur, terus naik melewati lereng berbatu, menyisir setiap gua yang diketahuinya. Naruto pasti berlindung di salah satu gua atau bangunan yang tidak terpakai, pikirnya praktis mengingat cuaca buruk serta malam yang telah larut.

Perlu waktu berjam-jam untuknya mencari keberadaan Naruto. Minato bahkan hampir berteriak marah atas ketidakmampuannya untuk mencari jejak wanita itu. Hingga detik ini dia tidak bisa menemukan putri kandungnya, dan sekarang dia tidak bisa menemukan keberadaan adik angkat Kurama? Bukankah hal itu terdengar menyedihkan?

Minato mengernyit sedikit bingung saat telinganya mendengar sebuah bisikan suara seorang wanita.

Suara itu memanggilnya dengan lembut, terdengar penuh kerinduan yang entah kenapa membuat dada pria itu kembali terasa sesak.

Minato yakin jika ia pernah mendengar suara itu sebelumnya.

Tapi dimana?

Kenapa dia tidak bisa mengingatnya?

Mengikuti kata hatinya ia memerintahkan kudanya untuk berjalan ke arah bukit yang cukup landai, namun rimbun oleh pepohonan tinggi dan didominasi oleh rumput ilalang.

Minato mengernyit.

Suara itu lagi? Dia tidak mungkin salah dengar. Telinganya jelas mendengar suara seorang wanita memanggilnya untuk datang mendekat. Pasti hanya suara angin, pikirnya praktis.

Kedua kuda yang membawa Minato dan Kakashi itu terus berjalan, membelah tingginya ilalang yang terhampar. Dan hal selanjunya lagi-lagi membuat Minato terkejut, hati kecilnya dengan keras mengatakan jika Naruto ada di tempat ini.

Pria paruh baya itu hanya bisa berharap-harap cemas, hingga akhirnya ia bisa menghembuskan napas lega saat matanya menangkap sosok yang sudah dicarinya selama hampir enam jam_—_berdiri memunggunginya di dekat pohon liu. Minato pun segera memberikan isyarat pada Kakashi yang segera ditangkap dengan cepat oleh pria itu.

Kakashi memberi sikap hormat kepada Minato, sebelum membalikkan kudanya pergi untuk memberikan kabar pada ketiga kelompok lainnya.

.

.

.

Lidah dan bibir Minato bungkam, seolah dibungkam oleh desiran angin yang bertiup lembut yang lagi-lagi membawa suara seorang wanita yang tak asing di telinganya namun entah kenapa terasa amat sangat sulit untuk dikenalinya.

Suara binatang malam membelah bisu, meredam emosi Minato yang secara tiba-tiba luluh lantak tanpa alasan yang dapat dipahaminya. Pria paruh baya itu tidak mampu melakukan apa pun, ia hanya berdiri di tempatnya, mematung dengan sejuta emosi yang sama sekali tidak bisa dipecahkannya sementara matanya terpaku pada sebuah pohon liu besar yang berdiri kokoh tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

"Apa yang Anda lakukan di sini, Yang Mulia?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan secara tiba-tiba oleh Naruto itu sungguh mengagetkan Minato, terlalu kaget hingga ia tidak merasa aneh saat Naruto bisa menebak dengan tepat sosok yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Aku mencarimu," jawab Minato pendek setelah tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Pria itu menambatkan kuda miliknya di dekat kuda hitam milik Naruto, lalu berjalan dengan langkah panjang-panjangnya menuju wanita muda itu berdiri.

Naruto bergeming, tidak langsung menjawab. "Kenapa? Kenapa Anda mencariku?" tanyanya kemudian, masih dengan nada datar yang sama.

Minato berdiri di samping Naruto, melepas napas berat sementara kedua tangannya diletakkan di belakang punggung. Ada keheningan panjang. Keduanya nampak tenggelam, Minato begitu terpesona oleh keindahan alam yang disuguhkan tepat di depan matanya, sementara Naruto tenggelam dalam kesedihan yang perlahan merayap masuk ke dalam hatinya, menyakitinya hingga ia merasa jika ia akan mati karenanya.

"Kau membuat semua orang panik." Minato kembali berkata, memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Saat ini tidak ada nada menekan di dalam suaranya. Tidak ada nada menyudutkan, atau pun marah. Yang terdengar hanya nada khawatir yang berhasil membuat Naruto sejenak tertunduk dan tersenyum pahit karenanya. "Kau pergi tanpa mengatakan apa pun. Apa kau bosan berada di dalam barak?" tanya Minato lagi, masih dengan nada suara yang sama. Minato mengambil napas panjang sebelum kembali bicara, "Jika memang itu alasannya, kau bisa memintaku untuk membawamu keluar dari barak. Kau tidak harus pergi seorang diri."

Hening.

Minato menoleh dan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala pelan saat Naruto tidak kunjung bicara.

Ah, kenapa dia bisa sesabar ini saat berhadapan dengan Naruto? Tanyanya di dalam hati, tidak mengerti.

Pria berusia paruh baya itu juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa begitu cemas saat tahu Naruto pergi dari barak seorang diri. Ia bahkan nyaris berteriak frustasi saat pencarian mereka menjadi semakin sulit dan harus dihentikan karena hujan deras. "Apa kau senang membuat kami khawatir?"

Naruto menoleh, memberanikan diri untuk menatap sisi wajah ayah kandungnya sebelum akhirnya kembali memalingkan muka dan menjawab dengan suara serak, "Saya sudah meninggalkan pesan dengan jelas," katanya. "Saya mengatakan jika saya akan pergi selama beberapa hari, dan akan kembali sebelum badai di Gurun Suna berhenti," tambahnya membuat satu alis Minato terangkat.

"Seorang diri?"

Kedua bahu Naruto terangkat. "Kenapa tidak?" jawabnya ringan.

Minato menghembuskan napas keras, kekhawatirannya akan keselamatan Naruto membuat nada suaranya naik satu oktaf saat ia kembali bicara, "Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi padamu?" tanyanya cepat.

Naruto bergeming.

"Bagaimana jika kau bertemu perampok atau orang-orang jahat lainnya? Bagaimana jika penjahat-penjahat itu menculikmu? Melukaimu? Memperkosamu atau bahkan membunuhmu?" cecarnya dalam satu tarikan napas.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, kedua matanya terpejam saat sinar hangat matahari pagi mengenai kulit wajahnya yang terlihat pucat. "Saya bisa melindungi diri saya sendiri, Yang Mulia," jawabnya tenang membuat Minato menatapnya semakin tajam, nyaris menjerit frustasi oleh jawaban santai Naruto.

"Kau seorang wanita!" ujar Minato mengingatkan. "Kenapa kau tersenyum?" tanyanya lagi, terdengar kesal saat melihat Naruto malah mengulum sebuah senyum simpul.

"Ucapan Anda mengingatkan saya pada Sasuke," jawab Naruto dengan pandangan menerawang. Ia mendesah, kepalanya menunduk menatap rumput liar yang diinjaknya. Ah, kenapa dia malah merindukan Sasuke saat ini? Kenapa dia malah berharap jika Sasuke yang menemukannya terlebih dahulu?

Lagi-lagi Naruto berhasil membuat Minato bingung. Untuk kesekian kalinya pria paruh baya itu tidak mengerti mengapa ia harus ikut mencemaskan keselamatan Naruto. Wanita muda yang berdiri di sampingnya saat ini belum tentu putrinya yang hilang. Belum ada bukti yang menunjukkan hal itu, tapi kenapa perasaan melindungi itu terus timbul di dalam dirinya?

Pria itu menatap lekat sosok wanita muda yang kembali terdiam di sampingnya. Kedua bahu Naruto terlihat begitu rapuh di mata Minato sekaligus terlihat begitu kuat seolah-olah kedua bahu itu sudah terbiasa menanggung beban berat di atasnya. "Walau kau bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri, tapi kau tidak bisa seenaknya pergi tanpa seizin suami atau keluargamu yang lain!" Minato berkata dengan nada lebih lembut, layaknya seorang ayah yang tengah memberi petuah pada putrinya. "Kepergianmu benar-benar membuat kami semua cemas bukan kepalang_—_"

"Termasuk Anda?" potong Naruto serak.

"Termasuk aku," jawab Minato cepat. "Aku pun mencemaskanmu, Nak," tambahnya sendu. Minato melepas napas panjang, tangan kanannya diangkat naik, sedikit ragu sebelum akhirnya dengan lembut ia mengelus surai hitam rambut milik Naruto. "Kau tidak boleh melakukan hal gegabah seperti ini lagi. Apa kau mengerti?"

Hening.

"Apa kau mengerti?" tegas Minato untuk kedua kalinya. Naruto mengangguk enggan. "Tolong katakan padaku, apa alasanmu pergi dari barak?" bujuknya lembut. "Apa kau merasa bosan?"

Naruto bimbang, Haruskah dia menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh ayahnya? Namun pada akhirnya ia menggelengkan kepala pelan dan menjawab, "Saya hanya merindukan ibu kandung saya."

Satu alis Minato kembali terangkat, sementara tangan kanannya kembali diturunkan dan diletakkan di belakang punggungnya. "Jadi, ibu kandungmu masih hidup dan kau ingin menemuinya?" tanyanya lagi. Minato mengerjapkan mata, kembali dibuat bingung karena mendadak jantungnya berdebar cepat saat menunggu jawaban Naruto atas pertanyaannya tadi.

Sebuah senyum pahit kembali terukir di bibir Naruto, sama sekali tidak mampu menyembunyikan raut kesedihan di wajahnya. "Ibundaku sudah meninggal, Yang Mulia," jawabnya sedikit tercekat. "Beliau meninggal sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

Minato membisu.

"Beliau sudah tiada," ulang Naruto lagi terdengar penuh kerinduan yang entah kenapa membuat dada Minato terasa sesak oleh perasaan asing yang tidak dikenalinya. Ia menatap kedua tangannya yang kini bergetar hebat. "Saya mengebumikannya dengan kedua tangan saya sendiri. Saya mengebumikannya di tempat ini."

Naruto menelan dengan susah payah. Menekan kesedihannya dengan sedemikian rupa. Kedua tangan yang dulu dipakainya untuk mengebumikan ibunya dikepalnya erat sementara Minato mulai menghitung umur Naruto di dalam hati.

Kening pria itu ditekuk dalam. Naruto mengatakan jika ibunya meninggal sepuluh tahun yang lalu, dan sekarang bukankah dia baru menginjak usia dua puluh tahun? Jadi, Naruto mengebumikan ibunya sendiri saat usianya masih sepuluh tahun?

Demi Dewa Langit, kehidupan apa yang sudah dilalui oleh Naruto hingga kejadian seburuk itu harus dialaminya? Pikir Minato sedih.

"Tepat di bawah pohon liu itu saya mengebumikannya."

Minato tersentak, kembali tersadar dari lamunan pendeknya sementara ujung matanya mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh Naruto. Wanita muda itu menunjuk sebuah pohon liu besar yang masih berdiri kokoh, tidak jauh dari tempat keduanya berdiri saat ini.

Hening.

"Tempat itu memiliki pemandangan paling indah di tempat ini." Sejenak Naruto terdiam, sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya yang mulai menumpuk di kedua pelupuk matanya. "Menurut Anda apa ibu saya merasa senang?" tanyanya membuat Minato semakin bungkam. "Saya berusaha untuk membuatnya senang, tapi... tapi_—_"

"Ibumu pasti merasa senang, Nak!" potong Minato sendu. Pria itu meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di kedua bahu Naruto, sebelum akhirnya membawa tubuh putrinya itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Ibumu pasti bangga, Nak. Dia sangat beruntung memiliki putri berbakti sepertimu." Minato terdiam sejenak untuk menarik napas dalam. "Dia pasti bangga memiliki putri hebat dan menakjubkan sepertimu. Begitupun denganku. Aku memang baru mengenalmu, namun kau berhasil memukauku. Kau membuatku bangga, Naruto. Andai saja kau putri kandungku," tambahnya membuat Naruto untuk kali pertama menangis keras di atas dadanya.

.

.

.

Minato langsung memasang sikap waspada saat kelompok Sasuke datang ke tempat yang sudah dijanjikan jika salah satu dari kelompok mereka berhasil menemukan Naruto. Pangeran bungsu dari Ame itu berekspresi keras dan kaku. Minato melirik sekilas ke arah Naruto, terlihat bingung karena wanita itu memasang sebuah senyum menawan, menatap penuh kerinduan pada suaminya yang terlihat menakutkan.

Ya, Sasuke memang terlihat sangat menakutkan saat ini. Minato tidak akan heran jika sebentar lagi telinganya akan mendengar teriakan keras Sasuke pada Naruto. Sasuke melangkah lebar-lebar ke arah Naruto, seolah ingin menerkamnya hingga habis tak bersisa.

"Akhirnya kau ditemukan juga."

Suara Sasuke terdengar kasar dan mengancam, namun Naruto menanggapinya dengan tenang, Wanita itu masih memasang senyum terbaiknya, tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Naruto seolah tidak terpengaruh oleh tatapan tajam dan menusuk yang dilayangkan Sasuke padanya. Wanita itu bersikap sangat tenang, terlalu tenang hingga Minato kembali dibuat khawatir karenanya.

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakan jika aku akan mengejarmu kemana pun kau pergi," bisik Sasuke dengan nada muram sementara matanya tak beralih dari Naruto. Keduanya saling menatap, bernapas keras, senyum Naruto memudar. Sasuke benar-benar marah?

Wanita itu menelan kering, sementara tangannya meremas dadanya keras.

"Kau tidak kuizinkan untuk melarikan diri tanpaku." Sasuke kembali berkata penuh penekanan. "Kau terikat denganku seumur hidupmu. Kau terikat denganku hingga maut memisahkan kita," tambahnya sebelum membungkam mulut Naruto dengan satu ciuman panjang yang kuat dan menuntut.

Minato terbelalak, sama sekali tidak menyangka jika reaksi Sasuke akan melenceng jauh dari perkiraannya. Pria paruh baya itu berdeham, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya pada anggota rombongannya yang lain yang sepertinya bereaksi sama dengannya. Mereka memalingkan wajah, pura-pura tidak melihat apa yang tengah terjadi. "Apa yang kau lihat, Pangeran Sai?" Minato berdeham, terbatuk kecil saat Sai menyeringai ke arahnya dengan kilatan jail.

Perjalanan mereka kembali dilanjutkan beberapa saat kemudian. Rombongan mereka bergerak dalam kebisuan. Naruto tahu jika urusannya dengan Sasuke belum selesai, walau suaminya itu tidak melontarkan pertanyaan apa pun padanya. Sasuke pasti akan membahas mengenai hal ini ketika mereka ditinggalkan berdua.

Mungkin sudah saatnya aku jujur pada Sasuke, pikir Naruto saat rombongannya melintasi sebuah jembatan batu yang berdiri menghubungkan dua bukit, ditopang oleh delapan buah pilar kuat yang berdiri kokoh.

Rombongan Minato baru saja melewati jembatan itu saat tiba-tiba rombongan mereka disergap oleh sekelompok pria berpakaian serba hitam.

"Oh, coba lihat apa yang kita dapatkan hari ini!" teriak seorang pria dari atas kuda merah gagah.

Rombongan kecil yang dipimpin oleh Minato itu pun berhenti, waspada saat mencium ketidakberesan dari orang-orang bertopeng yang menghalangi jalan mereka.

Sebuah tawa terdengar begitu keras dari mulut salah satu pria bertopeng itu, dengan suara jijik dia berkata, "Siapa yang menyangka jika kita akan mendapatkan Pangeran dari Konoha dengan begitu mudahnya?" ujarnya membuat Minato menaikkan satu alisnya.

Mereka bisa mengenali Kurama? Tanyanya di dalam hati. Hal itu menjelaskan jika kelompok yang menghalangi perjalanan mereka saat ini terorganisir, bersenjata lengkap, dan jelas diperintahkan seseorang untuk membunuh Kurama. Tapi siapa? Tanyanya lagi di dalam hati.

Seorang pria lainnya bergerak maju dengan kuda tunggangannya, sementara mata liciknya menatap lurus ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan kurang ajar. "Aku menginginkan wanita itu!" ujarnya sembari menjilat bibirnya yang berwarna gelap. "Aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya meniduri wanita bangsawan," tambahnya dengan kekehan kasar yang berhasil membuat Sasuke menjadikannya target untuk menjadi tumbal pedangnya siang ini.

"Tentu saja. Wanita itu akan menjadi milikmu, Tuan!" jawab pria bermata satu. "Setelah kau puas, kita akan menjualnya untuk dijadikan budak."

"Harga jualnya pasti turun setelah aku _memakainya_ habis-habisan," balas pria yang dipanggil _tuan_itu kasar. Ia menyeringai, dan kembali berkata, "Hidupmu akan kubuat sengsara, _Manis_!" kekehnya dengan kilat jahat.

Sejenak kedua pupil mata Naruto membesar, hatinya terasa panas mendengar ucapan kurang ajar pria itu. Ekspresi Naruto berubah serius, saat ini dia sama sekali tidak mau menjadi beban untuk rombongannya. Jika dia terpaksa harus membunuh untuk melindungi diri, maka dia akan melakukannya. Ah, profesi tabib sepertinya memang tidak cocok untuknya, karena lagi-lagi tangannya harus kembali kotor oleh darah musuhnya. "Jangan mengkhawatirkanku, aku membawa pedang," kata Naruto tanpa menurunkan kewaspadaannya. "Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri," tambahnya dengan nada dingin. "Sasuke, pria kurang ajar itu milikku!" ujarnya mutlak saat mendengar gemertuk suara gigi suaminya. "Dia harus mati di tanganku!"

"Jangan bercanda, Naruto!"

"Saya tidak bercanda, Yang Mulia," jawab Naruto masih dengan nada serta sorot mata dingin yang sama. "Jangan menyentuhnya!" tambahnya memperingatkan dengan mutlak pada Minato serta anggota rombongannya yang lain. Keinginannya saat ini mutlak, tak terbantahkan. Yang ada di dalam pikirannya saat ini hanyalah menyingkirkan orang-orang jahat dari atas bumi. Pemikiran sederhana namun harus dibayar oleh genangan darah manusia karenanya.

"Lindungi Naruto!" perintah Minato tegas, tanpa mengidahkan keinginan Naruto. Dia tidak mungkin mengizinkan Naruto untuk bertarung. Dia pasti sudah gila jika melakukannya.

Minato menarik keluar pedang miliknya dari sarungnya, menghunuskannya ke udara, dan memasang posisi siaga, sementara ketujuh pria lainnya membentuk lingkaran untuk melindungi Naruto dari serangan musuh yang mengepung mereka dari segala penjuru angin.

Kelompok penyerang dengan muka setengah tertutup itu mulai memain-mainkan pedang mereka di udara, dan beberapa detik kemudian pertempuran pun terjadi. Rombongan Minato bertahan di tempat, melingkar untuk melindungi Naruto, beradu pedang di atas kuda melawan penyerang mereka.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak perlu dilindungi!" teriak Naruto kesal seraya mengeluarkan pedangnya. "Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri," tambahnya tajam. Wanita itu memacu kudanya, melesat keluar dari dalam lingkaran dengan gerakan cepat menuju lawannya dengan pedang terhunus.

Naruto mengayunkan pedang di tangan kanannya dengan gerakan ringan. Menebas, memotong, memenggal dan menyayat tubuh musuh-musuhnya dalam satu ayunan pedang.

Pemandangan mengerikan itu sungguh bukan hal yang ingin dilihat dan disaksikan oleh Minato dan Kurama saat ini. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Naruto bisa dengan dinginnya membunuh satu per satu musuh yang menyerangnya. Wanita itu bahkan tidak berkedip saat darah musuh mengotori wajah cantiknya yang kini tak berekspresi.

"Dunia akan lebih baik tanpa orang-orang jahat seperti kalian!" desisnya pada ketua penyerangnya itu. "Lebih baik kalian mati agar kalian tidak bisa lagi menyakiti orang-orang lemah," tambahnya datar. Naruto kembali memacu kudanya, tangan kanannya memutar pedangnya dengan gerakan ahli, lalu dengan cepat dia mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah pria yang masih belum sembuh dari keterkejutannya.

Pedang mereka saling beradu, menimbulkan percikan api setelahnya. Serangan-serangan Naruto terlihat sedikit kaku walau masih sangat mematikan. Wanita itu selalu bisa melihat celah sekecil apa pun untuk melumpuhkan musuhnya. Naruto tersenyum samar saat melihat musuhnya mulai terengah-engah karena kelelahan. Dengan satu tendangan pria itu terjatuh dari atas kudanya.

Dagu Naruto terangkat tinggi, kedua matanya masih menatap tanpa ekspresi pria yang kini merangkak untuk mengambil pedangnya yang terlempar jauh dari tempatnya jatuh. Naruto bisa mendengar jika suara jeritan, pekikan dan raungan kesakitan di belakangnya sudah tidak terdengar. Pertempuran di belakangnya pasti sudah selesai, pikirnya.

Tentu saja. Minato dan pengawal-pengawalnya pasti bisa mengatasi serangan ini dengan cepat. Mereka prajurit-prajurit terlatih yang sudah terbiasa bertempur, serangan seperti ini hanya seperti kudapan saja, pikir Naruto.

"Jangan membunuhnya, Naruto. Kita harus tahu siapa yang memerintahkannya!" ujar Minato dari belakang punggung Naruto.

Wanita itu bergeming, tidak menjawab, seolah tuli. Dan sebelum tangannya terangkat untuk menebas leher pria itu, sebuah anak panah melesat dengan cepat dari arah utara, terarah lurus pada bagian belakang kepala pria penjahat itu. Naruto melotot, namun gerakannya kalah cepat karena anak panah itu kini menancap tepat di kepala penjahat terakhir.

Tubuh ketua penyerang itu pun roboh_—_mati.

"Sialan!" maki Naruto saat dua anak panah kembali melesat ke arah mereka. Tidak ada raut cemas yang terlihat di wajahnya saat ini. Dengan gagah berani di tetap duduk di atas kudanya, sementara kedua mata tajamnya mulai menyisir tempat itu, mencari keberadaan si pemilik panah.

"Mundur, Naruto! Terlalu berbahaya!" ujar Minato terlihat panik, bukan mencemaskan keselamatan dirinya sendiri, namun lebih karena mencemaskan keselamatan diri Naruto. Pria itu berusaha untuk menarik Naruto mundur, namun gagal, begitu juga dengan usaha Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bisa mendesis, meningkatkan kewaspadaannya saat Naruto bersikeras untuk tetap di tempatnya.

Naruto menyeringai, saat sebuah anak panah kembali melesat ke arah mereka sementara Kakashi, Neji dan Sasuke sibuk menangkis anak panah demi anak panah yang melesat. "Aku menemukannya," bisik Naruto senang, sementara Minato siaga di sisi kiri putrinya itu. "Pangeran Sai, aku pinjam anak panah dan busurmu," pintanya tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari mangsanya.

Sai bergerak cepat ke depan untuk menyerahkan busur serta persediaan anak panahnya pada Naruto.

Wanita itu menyarungkan pedangnya yang masih berlumuran darah musuh, lalu mengambil busur serta kantong berisi anak-anak panah dari tangan Sai. Dengan tenangnya dia membidik targetnya, dan anak panahnya pun dilesatkan.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Wanita itu menunggu dengan sabar setelahnya, tanpa sadar jika keheningan berat telah menguasai sekitarnya.

"Mati," ujarnya setengah berbisik, masih tanpa emosi. "Musuh terakhir sudah mati," tambahnya dingin.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya Anda terkejut melihatku begitu mudahnya melenyapkan nyawa manusia, Yang Mulia." Naruto berkata dengan sikap tenang yang mengagumkan. Setelah mengunjungi makam Kushina, ia merasa mendapat satu kekuatan tambahan untuk berhadapan dengan ayahnya. Seperti rencananya semula, Minato kembali membawa rombongan yang di pimpinnya ke rumah petani yang pernah disinggahinya saat berkeliling desa-desa Rouran dua hari yang lalu, mereka duduk berkumpul di dalam satu ruangan ditemani oleh suguhan the nikmat dan makanan kecil yang dihidangkan oleh pemilik rumah secara sederhana.

Naruto tersenyum, menatap kedua tangannya yang tadi digunakannya untuk membunuh. "Saya bukan seorang Puteri anggun, Yang Mulia. Saya seorang pembunuh. Dari kecil saya sudah tahu cara membunuh—"

"Kau tidak memiliki kewajiban apa pun untuk menjelaskan siapa dirimu pada mereka." Sasuke memotong dengan cepat. "Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apa pun. Kau membunuh untuk membela diri!" Ekspresi Sasuke mengeras saat mengatakannya.

Ruangan itu kembali hening untuk waktu yang terasa seabad. Kakashi menatap ragu ke arah Naruto, jika wanita muda itu benar puteri yang dicarinya selama ini, bagaimana reaksi kaisarnya? Puteri pasti mengalami hal yang sedemikian buruk hingga ia terpaksa membunuh diusia yang masih amat belia. Dan tanpa disadarinya ia mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya erat.

Sambil menatap Naruto, Minato menganggukkan kepala dan berkata dengan jelas, "Kau pasti memiliki alasan hingga melakukannya."

Naruto mendongak.

"Dan aku yakin jika orang-orang yang kau bunuh memang pantas untuk mati," tambahnya seolah sama sekali tidak peduli akan pengakuan yang disampaikan oleh Naruto mengenai dirinya. "Aku hanya terkejut karena seorang wanita bisa bertarung layaknya seorang prajurit militer terlatih."

Alis Minato bertatut, ia lalu melayangkan tatapannya pada Itachi, Sai dan Neji secara bergantian. "Apa kalian sudah mengetahui kemampuannya sebelumnya?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Sekarang kemampuannya menurun," jawab Sai terang-terangan. "Dulu dia lebih garang," tambahnya sembari mengangkat dua jempol tangannya ke udara. "Adik iparku ini memang tiada duanya, Yang Mulia," puji Sai dengan sikap berlebihan. Pria itu bergerak ke belakang kursi Naruto, lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu wanita itu. "Dia bukan hanya memiliki kriteria yang harus dimiliki seorang puteri, namun juga ia memiliki kriteria yang harus dimiliki oleh seorang prajurit militer. Perpaduan yang menakjubkan, bukan?"

Minato tertawa keras karenanya, sama sekali tidak bisa menutupi rasa senang saat Naruto merengut kesal akibat olokan Sai sementara tangannya sibuk menuangkan teh untuk Minato.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bukankah tadi kau terluka?" Itachi buka suara, terlihat cemas saat teringat luka sayatan kecil di pergelangan tangan kiri Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat tangan kirinya yang sudah diperban rapi. "Sudah diobati," jawabnya dengan senyum lebar. "Suamiku mengobatinya dengan sangat ahli." Naruto terkikik kecil saat Sasuke mendelik ke arahnya, lalu menyempitkan mata, mengancam. "Setelah ditiup, lukanya pasti langsung sembuh," tambahnya girang.

"Hanya bocah ingusan yang percaya hal itu!" Sai mendengus sembari menggelengkan kepala.

_Setelah ditiup, lukanya pasti langsung sembuh._

Senyum di bibir Kurama perlahan memudar saat kalimat itu terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Sebuah kalimat sederhanya namun penuh makna dan kenangan untuknya.

Kurama masih bisa mengingat dengan baik sosok yang sering mengatakan kalimat itu saat terluka. Naruto, adik kecilnya selalu menggumamkan kalimat itu saat terluka.

Putera Mahkota Kerajaan Konoha itu tertunduk, terlihat bingung. Apa benar Naruto yang ada bersamanya saat ini adalah adik tirinya yang dianggap telah tiada? Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Aku harus memastikannya, pikir Kurama.

"Pangeran Sai benar, hanya bocah ingusan yang percaya hal semacam itu," ujar Kurama dengan senyum dipaksakan.

Naruto mendengus, menatap galak pria-pria di dalam ruangan itu yang sebagian secara terang-terangan menertawainya, sementara sebagian lagi cukup sopan untuk menyembunyikan tawanya. Naruto mendelik ke arah tiga serigalanya yang segera merebahkan diri, cukup tahu diri untuk tidak terlibat pada sesuatu hal yang bisa memancing kemarahan majikannya.

"Ibundaku yang mengatakannya saat aku masih kecil jadi tolong katakan kenapa aku harus tidak mempercayai ucapannya?" tantang Naruto sebal yang kembali mengundang gelak tawa di dalam ruangan itu, kecuali satu pria. Satu pria di dalam ruangan itu sama sekali tidak tertawa.

Kurama terlalu terkejut untuk bereaksi. Terlalu syok untuk mempercayai. Ibu angkatnya memang selalu mengatakan hal konyol itu untuk menghibur Naruto saat Naruto kecil menangis karena terjatuh dan terluka. Wanita lembut itu selalu menenangkannya dengan mengatakan jika luka itu akan sembuh setelah ditiup.

Pria itu tercenung. Sama sekali tidak tahu apakah dia harus merasa senang karena kemungkinan besar adik tirinya masih hidup, atau justru sebaliknya.

Jika benar Uchiha Naruto adalah adiknya, lalu kenapa dia pura-pura tidak mengenalku? Tanya Kurama, terlihat sakit hati. Kau tidak bisa lepas dariku, Naruto. Aku harus tahu, apakah kau adikku atau bukan. Dan orang yang bisa membantuku adalah Sasuke. Seharusnya dia pernah melihat tanda lahir Naruto jika kau memang benar adikku, iya, kan?

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, besok sebelum fajar aku akan kembali ke Istana Konoha," tukas Minato tiba-tiba, membuat isi ruangan itu kembali hening. "Apa yang perlu kulihat sudah kulihat. Apa yang perlu kutahu sudah kuketahui," terangnya tidak jelas membuat Kurama kembali tersadar dari lamunan pendeknya.

Minato tersenyum, menatap lurus wajah Naruto yang menunduk dalam. "Setelah wabah ini selesai ditangani, dan semua sudah kembali ke kerajaannya masing-masing, saat itu aku akan mengirim undangan khusus untukmu, Puteri Naruto."

Naruto kembali mendongak, mengerjapkan mata, bingung.

"Aku akan mengundangmu secara khusus sebagai tamu kehormatan Kerajaan Konoha," jelas Minato. "Suamimu tentu tidak akan keberatan jika kau datang berkunjung ke Konoha, kan?" tanyanya tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari Sasuke yang kini memasang ekspresi datar. "Tentu saja sebagai seorang suami kau harus menemaninya pergi, Pangeran Sasuke."

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Saya harus meminta izin pada Ayahanda Kaisar untuk pergi, Yang Mulia." Naruto menimpali dengan senyum dipaksakan. Ya, sekarang statusnya adalah Puteri dari Kerajaan Ame, ia tentu harus meminta izin pada Fugaku terlebih dahulu sebelum pergi.

Minato mengangguk paham. "Tentu saja. Aku mengerti. Secara khusus aku akan mengirim permohonan agar Kaisar Ame mengizinkanmu untuk datang berkunjung ke Konoha," tukasnya penuh keyakinan, sementara dilain sisi Naruto terdiam, sama sekali tidak bisa menjawab untuk menjanjikan jika ia akan datang memenuhi undangan itu. Naruto tidak tahu apa dia sudah cukup kuat untuk kembali ke tempat dimana kenangan buruk itu dimulai.

"Datanglah berkunjung, Naruto. Dan aku akan menyambutmu layaknya seorang ayah yang menyambut kedatangan putri kandungnya sendiri. Kau akan disambut dengan meriah dan penuh hormat. Itu yang bisa kujanjikan padamu," tukas Minato yang tanpa sadar telah mencabik-cabik hati Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Maafkan untuk typo(s)nya. #Sungkem**

**Eits... Kurama mulai curiga uy. Nah dichap depan yuk kita lihat kerjasama Kurama sama Sasuke untuk mencari tahu siapa Naruto. Berhasil nggak ya? Atau Narutonya keburu pulang ke Ame? Hm... dan nggak terasa ternyata waktunya sudah semakin dekat, teman2... mereka akan segera kembali berkumpul di Konoha. Gimana yak reaksi orang2 di Konoha, terutama Sara pas liat Naruto? #MenyempitkanMata**

**Mau tahu? Tunggu dichap2 selanjutnya ya! Bye2! ^-^**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	28. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Tragedy, hurt/comfort, fantasy**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian atau pun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya! Yang tetep bandel saya kutuk ngejomblo seumur hidup!**

**Selamat membaca! **

**Golden Cage**

**Chapter 27 : Senja yang Hilang**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

_Dalam hidup, ada sesuatu yang tidak dapat kau putar kembali, yakni waktu._

_Dalam hidup, ada sesuatu yang tidak dapat kau tarik kembali, yakni kata-kata yang telah terucap._

_Dan dalam hidup, ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau sembuhkan sepenuhnya, yakni luka hati._

Minato tahu betul akan ketiga hal itu, walau untuk saat ini menyesal pun percuma. Semua sudah terlambat. Dia tidak bisa memutar kembali waktu, tidak bisa menarik kembali kata-kata yang pernah diucapkannya, dan tidak akan pernah bisa menyembuhkan luka hati Naruto sepenuhnya.

Hati yang telah tersakiti tidak ada bedanya dengan sebuah cermin retak, walau kau sudah berusaha memperbaikinya, namun kerusakan itu akan tetap ada, tidak mungkin kembali utuh, mulus seperti sedia kala.

Rembulan yang menggantung di atas langit kini menjadi saksi kenestapaan hatinya, angin yang mendesau pilu seolah menyuarakan teriakan penyesalannya, sementara sinar perak sang rembulan menyinari tanah yang dipijaknya, menciptakan sebuah keheningan indah yang menentramkan namun tidak bagi Minato.

Keindahan sunyi di sekelilingnya seolah mengejeknya, mengoloknya dengan kejam, mengingatkannya jika ia telah membuang permata bernilai mahal yang akan sulit untuk didapatkannya kembali.

"Aku tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengatakan kebenarannya." Minato berbisik lirih, merobek keheningan memabukkan di sekitarnya. Ia terdiam sejenak. "Saat aku melihat ke dalam bola matanya, yang kulihat hanya rasa sakit dan itu menyakitiku juga," tambahnya dengan kedua bahu bergetar oleh luapan emosi.

Pria itu terus diam di tempat itu lama, sementara pengawal-pengawal pribadinya berjaga jauh dari tempatnya saat ini untuk mengawasi keadaan dan bersiap andai mereka diserang tiba-tiba.

"Kaulah yang memanggilku. Iya, kan?" tanyanya lirih. Angin malam kembali berhembus, membawa udara dingin bersamanya namun Minato bergeming, tak peduli.

Minato mengangkat kedua tangannya yang juga bergetar. "Saat memeluknya aku ingin sekali mengatakan jika aku sudah tahu jika dia putriku, putri kandungku. Tapi… tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya," ia tertunduk lesu. "Kushina jika aku mengatakan kebenarannya, ia pasti menolakku, kan? Iya, kan?" tanyanya lirih penuh penyesalan. Kedua matanya menatap tanah dingin di bawahnya, menatapnya seolah Kushina bisa mendengarnya dan balik menatapnya dari dalam tanah itu.

Minato tertunduk semakin dalam, sementara kedua tangannya kembali diletakkan di atas tanah pusara Kushina yang masih basah sisa hujan tadi sore.

Sejak lama, jauh di dalam hatinya ia sudah tahu jika selir kesayangannya sudah pergi meninggalkannya, namun ternyata efek dari rasa kehilangan itu jauh lebih berat dirasanya saat ia tahu kebenarannya secara langsung.

Rasanya sakit, amat sangat sakit hingga rasanya Minato ingin mati saja, namun perasaan bersalah pada Naruto menggerogotinya tanpa ampun. Ia harus memastikan putrinya mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya. Naruto harus kembali ke Konoha. Kembali padanya, dan memulai apa yang telah dipisahkan oleh waktu selama sepuluh tahun lamanya.

Namun bisakah dia mengatakan kebenarannya pada Naruto?

"Saat Naruto mengatakan jika ia mengebumikanmu dengan kedua tangannya sendiri—" Minato kembali terdiam sejenak, lidahnya mendadak kelu, kalimat yang sudah berada di ujung lidahnya amat sangat sulit untuk diucapkannya.

Demi Dewa Langit, Minato bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Naruto yang saat itu masih berusia sepuluh tahun bisa mengebumikan ibunya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya?

Hatinya bertanya, berapa banyak luka yang didapat oleh putri malangnya saat menggali kubur untuk Kushina?

Berapa banyak air mata yang jatuh saat putrinya memilih tempat yang dirasanya paling sesuai untuk mengebumikan Kushina?

Berapa banyak kesulitan yang dialami putri kecilnya hingga ia berubah menjadi seorang wanita tangguh yang bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.

Minato terkekeh miris, kedua matanya terpejam erat saat teringat bagaimana putri kecilnya yang kini telah dewasa membunuh beberapa penjahat tanpa berkedip. Putrinya itu bahkan bisa memanah jauh lebih baik daripada prajurit-prajurit Konoha.

Ia menghela napas berat, terduduk, sementara kepalanya menatap rembulan yang masih bersinar dengan sempurna.

"Siapa yang mengajari putri kecil kita cara bertempur?" tanyanya parau. Minato mulai berandai, andai saja ia berkepala dingin, tentu ia tidak akan terpisah selama sepuluh tahun dengan Naruto. Andai saja itu terjadi, apa dia masih bisa memiliki Kushina disisinya?

"Melihat dari caranya bersikap, dia mengingatkanku padamu, Kushina, keras kepala dan tangguh, begitu khas klan Uzumaki." Tatapannya menerawang saat mengatakannya, sudut mulutnya diangkat tipis sebelum akhirnya menghilang dan berubah muram.

Apa Naruto sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada klan Uzumaki?

Dada Minato berdenyut sakit saat memikirkan kemungkinan paling buruk—Naruto pasti membencinya dan menyalahkannya atas apa yang terjadi pada klan Uzumaki.

Pria paruh baya itu kembali menghela napas berat untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Naruto pasti sangat membenciku, rasa itu pasti ada dalam dirinya terlebih setelah ia mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada klannya. Dia tidak mungkin tidak tahu, iya, kan?" bisiknya nyaris tidak terdengar. "Semua salahku. Aku terlalu gelap mata. Kecemburuan membakar logikaku." Ia kembali terdiam sejenak tanpa mampu menahan laju air mata penyesalannya. "Maafkan aku, Kushina!"

.

.

.

Kepulangan Naruto sore ini disambut oleh omelan panjang Obito. Pangeran kedua dari Kerajaan Ame itu menghambur masuk ke dalam tenda milik Sasuke setelah menerima kabar jika rombongan yang mencari Naruto berhasil pulang dengan membawa adik iparnya itu serta.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi cemas dan kesal yang bercampur menjadi satu.

Naruto memandang ke sekeliling, menatap suami, Itachi dan Sai dengan tatapan meminta tolong, namun ketiganya hanya berdeham pelan lalu memalingkan muka, berpura-pura tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh wanita bermata safir itu.

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana cemasnya kami, orang-orang yang menyayangimu saat mengetahui kau pergi seorang diri?"

Naruto menundukkan kepala, sama sekali tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Obito dengan nada serius dan mendesak. Ia tahu jika keputusannya untuk pergi adalah keputusan yang tidak bertanggung jawab, namun ia memang perlu pergi untuk menenangkan diri. Dia ingin sekali melontarkan alasan itu pada Obito, namun sayangnya ia tidak bisa.

Obito mengerang, memijat pangkal hidungnya pelan. "Setidaknya katakan sesuatu, apa yang menjadi alasanmu pergi begitu saja?" ia kembali bertanya dengan nada mendesak yang sama.

Ruangan di dalam tenda berukuran cukup besar itu kini dikuasai oleh keheningan yang terasa menganggu. Naruto masih belum bisa buka suara, ia hanya menundukkan kepala, menatap sepatu yang dikenakannya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aku harap ini kali terakhir kau bersikap gegabah, Naruto!" ujar Obito kemudian, menanggalkan keformalan diantara mereka. "Dan aku hanya bisa berdoa kepada _Tian _dan_ Di_, agar kau menjadi satu-satunya saudara iparku yang bersikap seenaknya," ucapnya menggebu. "Apa?" ujarnya saat Itachi, Sasuke dan Sai menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat. "Apa kalian tidak akan menikah?"

"Sasuke sudah menikah!" desis Naruto dengan wajah ditekuk, tidak suka.

Obito berdeham, sedikit kikuk saat mendapat tatapan tajam dari adik iparnya itu, dengan tergesa ia segera meralat ucapannya, "Maksudku lebih pada Pangeran Itachi dan Pangeran Sai." Ia terdiam sejenak. "Tapi, tidak ada salahnya jika Sasuke menikah lagi, kan? Bukankah itu hal biasa?" ujarnya membuat Naruto melotot dan mendesis marah ke arahnya. "Ya tentu dengan seizinmu," tambahnya cepat sementara Sasuke memalingkan muka dan memilih untuk mengambil posisi aman dengan berjalan menjauh menuju meja teh.

Sai berjalan maju, menyingsingkan lengan pakaiannya lalu menatap Obito sinis, "Lalu apa hubungannya denganku? Istri apa?"

"Apa kau tidak akan menikah?" Obito kembali menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama, dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada.

Menikah? Sai tertegun, mengernyit dalam. Pernikahan? Sejujurnya selama ini dia tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu. Ia sudah cukup repot untuk mengurus dirinya sendiri, kenapa dia harus mengurus anak gadis orang lain? Pikirnya masam.

Obito lalu melirik ke arah Itachi yang memasang ekspresi biasa, seolah tidak terganggu dengan penuturannya perihal perjodohan dan pernikahan. "Pangeran Pertama sebagai Putera Mahkota tentu harus menikah dan memiliki keturunan untuk meneruskan tahta," terangnya santai. "Dan kau," Obito menunjuk Sai dengan dagunya, "Cepat atau lambat ayahanda pasti menikahkanmu dengan seorang putri dari bangsawan, kerajaan lain atau pejabat-pejabat penting lainnya." Obito kembali terdiam, ekspresinya serius saat berjalan menuju meja teh lalu mendudukkan diri di samping Sasuke. Ia mendesah keras, tatapannya menerawang.

"Waktu untuk kita dijodohkan dan dinikahkan pasti akan segera tiba, dan saat itu kita sama sekali tidak akan bisa menolak calon mempelai yang ditawarkan oleh ayahanda." Ia bernapas keras, terlihat frustasi. "Kita tidak akan bisa menolaknya, begitupun dengan Sasuke, jika ayahanda memerintahkannya untuk menikah lagi, ia tidak akan bisa menolaknya."

Naruto berekspresi muram saat menatap Sasuke, apa yang dikatakan oleh Obito benar adanya, setelah kaisar menurunkan titah, tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa membantah, termasuk Sasuke. Sudah menjadi hal wajar jika seorang pangeran memiliki banyak istri atau selir demi kepentingan kerajaan, yang menjadi pertanyaannya adalah; akankah Sasuke mendapat titah itu juga?

Tatapan wanita itu teralih pada ketiga pria lainnya yang berada di dalam tenda nyaman itu, udara hangat di dalam tenda kini seolah membeku, mengantarkan udara dingin yang mengganggu.

"Tidak peduli berapa banyak wanita yang ayahanda perintahkan untuk kunikahi, hatiku hanya tertambat untukmu."

Pernyataan yang dilontarkan Sasuke secara tiba-tiba itu tentu mengagetkan semua orang yang ada di dalam tenda itu. Itachi bahkan harus menepuk kedua pipinya hanya untuk memastikan jika ia tengah tidak bermimpi saat ini, sementara Sai mengorek kedua kupingnya untuk memastikan tidak ada yang salah dengan indra pendengarannya.

Sasuke menarik sudut mulutnya tipis. "Yang harus merasa khawatir adalah kalian bertiga," ucapnya kemudian pada ketiga kakaknya. "Seperti yang kita tahu, Pangeran Itachi sudah melewati usia yang pas untuk menikah, jadi aku tidak akan heran andai ayahanda menodongkan sebuah proposal pernikahan untuknya saat kita pulang nanti—"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi!" potong Itachi tenang.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya ringan, "Kita tidak akan pernah tahu."

Itachi mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "Tapi aku akan memastikan hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi!" putusnya mutlak sebelum berbalik pergi.

.

.

.

Keheningan kembali menyergap ruangan tenda itu setelah kepergian tiga orang pria dari dalamnya, Naruto memutuskan untuk duduk di sisi ranjang mengamati suaminya yang tengah menikmati tehnya. "Apa kau tidak ingin tahu alasanku pergi dari sini?" ujarnya kemudian, memecah keheningan berat diantara mereka.

Naruto menunduk, menekuri jari-jari tangannya yang saling bertaut. Sikap diam Sasuke membuatnya jauh lebih khawatir saat ini. Dia akan lebih tenang jika suaminya itu mengomelinya panjang lebar seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh Obito tadi, namun sayangnya yang diharapkannya itu tidak terjadi—Sasuke tidak memarahinya, alih-alih melakukan hal itu dia malah mencium dan memeluknya erat.

Ah, bukannya Naruto tidak suka, dengan caranya Sasuke selalu memperlihatkan kekhawatirannya, namun tetap saja ada lubang menganga di hati Naruto karena sikap diam Sasuke saat ini.

Suara langkah kaki pun terdengar beberapa saat kemudian, namun Naruto enggan mengangkat kepala, ia tahu jika suaminya tengah berjalan ke arahnya saat ini.

"Apa kau mau menceritakannya padaku?" Sasuke bertanya setelah mendudukkan diri tepat di sisi kanan istrinya. Ia merangkul tubuh Naruto, lalu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat di kening istrinya itu. Sasuke terdiam, mengamati sosok istrinya yang tengah gelisah. Kegelisahan Naruto tentu tidak luput dari pengamatannya, ia hanya menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya alasan istrinya pergi, tidak lebih untuk memenuhi janji yang pernah diucapkannya pada Naruto bahwa ia tidak akan menanyakan apa pun pada Naruto.

Naruto melirik sekilas, namun tidak mengatakan apa pun.

"Apa kau lupa jika aku pernah berjanji tidak akan bertanya apa pun yang berhubungan dengan masa lalumu?" Sasuke mengingatkan dengan sebuah senyum tipis yang memikat, sementara tangan kanannya bergerak untuk membelai pipi istrinya yang terasa dingin di telapak tangannya.

Naruto menghela napas yang sedari tadi ditahannya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang milik suaminya. Kenapa Sasuke harus sepengertian ini, sementara ia memiliki begitu banyak rahasia yang disembunyikannya dari suaminya itu?

"Aku rindu pada ibuku, karena itu aku pergi," terangnya kemudian dengan suara tersendat. Ia memejamkan mata, memberi waktu pada Sasuke untuk mencerna informasi yang baru saja disampaikannya. "Ibuku dimakamkan di sana, di tempat Kaisar Konoha menemukanku," jelasnya lagi membuat pelukan Sasuke semakin mengetat.

Naruto mengulum senyum, hatinya merasa hangat oleh tindakan yang dilakukan Sasuke saat ini. Sasuke mungkin tidak bisa menghiburnya dengan kata-kata, namun sungguh, Sasuke adalah seorang penghibur yang baik, setidaknya bagi Naruto. "Aku sangat merindukannya. Rasa rinduku membuat dadaku sesak hingga rasanya nyaris meledak, karena itulah aku pergi untuk menemuinya.

Sasuke tidak menyahut.

"Sepuluh tahun," lanjut Naruto tenang. "Sepuluh tahun aku tidak pergi untuk menemuinya." Naruto mendongak, mencari-cari manik hitam milik Sasuke. "Apa menurutmu ibuku marah karena aku jarang menemuinya?" tanyanya parau.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Ibumu tidak mungkin marah, Naruto," jawabnya penuh pengertian. "Yang dikubur di tempat itu hanya jasad ibumu saja karena beliau selalu berada bersamamu bukan?"

Naruto mengernyit bingung, membuat Sasuke kembali mengulum sebuah senyum menenangkan. "Ibumu selalu bersamamu, di sini," ucapnya seraya menunjuk ke dada Naruto, tepat dimana jantungnya berdetak heboh hanya karena mendapat tatapan penuh sayang suaminya. "Beliau akan terus bersemayam di sini selama kau mengingatnya," tambahnya.

Ruangan itu kembali hening untuk beberapa waktu. Keduanya saling menatap, seolah hanya dengan bertatapan mereka saling mengerti akan apa yang ingin disampaikan, dan akhirnya Naruto pun tersenyum.

Penuturan Sasuke itu akhirnya bisa mengangkat beban di hati wanita itu. Selama ini ia selalu merasa bersalah karena tidak pernah mengunjungi makam ibunya untuk rentan waktu begitu lama. Penuturan Sasuke membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Penuturan Sasuke membuatnya berhenti mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu jika selama ini ia selalu mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri jika ia bukan anak yang berbakti. Bagaimana tidak? Ia tidak pernah datang mengunjungi makam ibunya untuk membawa sesaji dan persembahan yang seharusnya.

"Lain kali kita akan mengunjunginya berdua," usul Sasuke yang segera dijawab anggukan semangat Naruto. "Aku juga ingin berkenalan dengan ibu mertuaku," tambahnya sembari mengelus rambut hitam istrinya penuh sayang. "Ah, satu hal lagi," tukas Sasuke dengan ekspresi dan nada serius kali ini membuat kedua alis Naruto bertaut penuh antisipasi.

"Kepergianmu kali ini tidak boleh terdengar oleh ayahanda. Apa kau mengerti?"

Satu alis Naruto terangkat, sementara Sasuke mengusap wajahnya, terlihat frustasi. "Ayahanda pasti marah besar karena kau pergi tanpa pengawalan yang seharusnya," jelasnya perlahan. "Selain itu, beliau juga pasti bertanya kemana aku hingga tidak bisa mengawasimu?" tambahnya dengan helaan napas keras. "Aku tentu tidak mungkin mengatakan jika aku pergi bersama dengan Kaisar Minato."

Naruto cemberut, menatap sinis Sasuke dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada. "Kau tidak perlu mengatakan pergi dengan Kaisar Minato," balasnya sengit dengan ekspresi marah yang dibuat-buat. "Kau hanya perlu mengatakan jika kau pergi untuk mencari cinta pertamamu itu," tambahnya tajam. "Jadi, apa kau menemukannya?" tanyanya lagi masih dengan nada tajam yang sama.

Sasuke berdeham, terlihat sedikit kikuk karenanya. Ah, kenapa pembicaraannya teralihkan ke hal sensitif ini? Tanyanya di dalam hati, gusar. Pria itu berpura-pura merapikan pakaiannya, melemparkan tatapannya kea rah lain agar tidak bertemu pandang dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi istrinya. Dewa Langit, kenapa aku merasa sangat bersalah pada Naruto saat ini?

"Jadi?" tanya Naruto lagi, tidak sabar.

"Aku tidak menemukannya," jawab Sasuke jujur. Ia memijat tengkuknya yang tidak pegal, lalu melirik ke arah Naruto hanya untuk mendapati tatapan sinis istrinya itu. Sasuke melepas napas keras, lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu istrinya. "Bagaimana bisa aku mencarinya jika di dalam otakku hanya ada kau?"

Naruto mengernyit, membuat Sasuke semakin kikuk karenanya. Ck, kenapa sulit sekali menjelaskan hal yang seharusnya begitu mudah untuk dikatakan?

"Selama jauh darimu otakku hanya memikirkanmu. Sungguh," ucapnya sungguh-sungguh. "Aku bahkan tidak memiliki waktu untuk memikirkan gadis kecil itu karena aku terlalu merindukanmu."

Naruto semakin menyempitkan mata.

"Aku tidak berbohong!" Sasuke melempar tangannya ke udara, terlihat semakin frustasi. "Kau boleh memegang janjiku yang lain, aku berjanji tidak akan mencarinya lagi. Sungguh."

"Kau tidak akan mencarinya lagi?" beo Naruto dengan decakan sebal.

Sasuke mengangguk tipis.

"Jadi kau menyerah mencari cinta pertamamu?" desisnya sinis.

Satu alis Sasuke terangkat. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Kenapa Naruto marah karena ia berhenti mencari cintra pertamanya? Bukankah istrinya itu seharusnya merasa senang mendengarnya? Kenapa justru sebaliknya?

"Kenapa kau menyerah begitu saja?" bentak Naruto hingga Sasuke terlonjak dari tempat duduknya dan menatapnya aneh. Wanita itu mendesis, memasang ekspresi marah. "Malam ini kau tidak boleh tidur di sini!" putusnya kesal.

"Hei… hei…!"

"Pergi sebelum aku mematahkan hidung mancungmu!" ancamnya dengan napas tersengal, sementara Sasuke yang tidak mengerti perubahan sikap Naruto hanya bisa menggelengkan pelan dan memilih untuk meninggalkan istrinya yang bersikap aneh itu seorang diri.

Selepas kepergian Sasuke, Naruto memukul kepalanya sendiri beberapa kali. Ah, kenapa dia harus marah karena Sasuke berhenti mencarinya?

"Seharusnya aku merasa senang!" bisiknya pelan. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya, sementara matanya menatap pintu tenda yang telah tertutup rapat. "Tapi, jika Sasuke berhenti mencariku bukankah itu artinya dia sudah mulai melupakanku?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto mengerang, masih telihat sangat kesal. Ia menghentakkan kaki sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk membaringkan diri di atas ranjang nyamannya. "Dasar Sasuke bodoh!" makinya dengan delikan tajam ke arah pintu tenda untuk terakhir kali.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Dan kedua pelupuk matanya pun dipejamkannya untuk beristirahat.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau berada di dalam tendaku?" Itachi sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat Sasuke datang ke tendanya malam ini, sementara Kurama yang tengah menikmati araknya hanya melihat sosok Sasuke dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Biar aku tebak, kau bertengkar dengan Naruto, kan?"

Sasuke mendelik, melayangkan sebuah tatapan penuh ancaman pada Kurama yang hanya menanggapinya dengan bahu terangkat acuh. "Kesalahan apalagi yang kau lakukan sekarang?" tanyanya sama sekali tidak gentar saat Sasuke mendesis ke arahnya.

Itachi menghela napas, mengurut keningnya yang mendadak berdenyut sakit. Sampai kapan Sasuke dan Naruto akan terus bertengkar? Tanyanya di dalam hati, muram.

"Aku perlu tempat untuk tidur malam ini," ujar Sasuke datar sebelum menenggak arak milik Itachi dalam satu tegukan besar.

Itachi dan Kurama saling melempar pandang, sebelum akhirnya tawa keras keduanya pecah. "Naruto mengusirmu?" Kurama bertanya dengan nada tidak sopan.

Seharusnya Sasuke tidak datang ke tenda milik kakaknya ini, pikirnya masam. Mungkin lebih baik jika dia datang ke tenda milik Obito dan Sai, lalu menjadi bahan olokan Sai sepanjang tahun? Sasuke mengumpat pelan. Seharusnya dia memilih berjaga bersama Neji saja saat ini.

"Jangan marah!" rayu Itachi setelah tawanya mereda, walau belum hilang sepenuhnya. Ia menyikut pelan tangan Kurama yang sepertinya masih belum bisa menghentikan tawanya. "Kau bisa tidur di tempatku tentu saja," tawarnya murah hati. "Hei, tidak baik berjaga dengan emosi yang tidak stabil," ucapnya kemudian seolah bisa memahami saat Sasuke berdiri dan hendak melangkah keluar tenda. "Aku tidak mau prajurit-prajuritku stres hanya karena kau jadikan pelampiasan emosimu, Sasuke!"

Sasuke menghela napas kasar, lalu kembali mendudukkan diri dengan keras di kursi yang ditempatinya tadi. Ia merebut botol arak dari tangan Kurama. "Seharusnya Naruto senang karena aku berhenti mencarinya," ujarnya membuat Kurama mengernyit tidak mengerti, sementara ekspresi Itachi berubah serius. Itachi paham betul akan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke saat ini. "Tapi apa? dia malah mengusirku keluar!" terang Sasuke dengan erangan kasar. "Kadang aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya."

"Memangnya siapa yang kau cari?" Kurama buka suara, ingin tahu. "Kenapa Naruto begitu marah karena kau berhenti mencari?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. "Pertanyaan yang kedua harus kau tanyakan pada adik angkatmu itu," balas Sasuke datar. "Untuk pertanyaan pertama…" Sasuke terdiam sejenak, menyempitkan mata dan kembali bicara dengan nada ketus, "Pertanyaan pertama bukan urusanmu!"

Kurama mengangguk samar. "Baiklah, anggap saja aku tidak bertanya," ucapnya kemudian. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak memancing amarah Sasuke lebih lanjut. Kurama terdiam sejenak, berpura-pura menikmati arak miliknya, sebelum akhirnya kembali bertanya dengan nada biasa. "Ehm… Sasuke, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu yang bersifat pribadi?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Sasuke kembali menyipitkan mata dan menatap Kurama dengan penuh antipati.

Kurama merogoh _hanfu _miliknya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kertas yang dilipat dan di simpannya di dada. Ia membuka lipatan kertas itu dengan hati-hati, lalu membukanya dan meletakkannya di atas meja untuk dilihat Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Apa ini?" Itachi menjadi orang pertama yang membuka suara setelah jeda singkat. "Simbol apa ini?" tanyanya lagi dengan kernyitan bingung.

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Itachi, Kurama malah menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi serius. "Apa kau pernah melihat simbol ini sebelumnya?" tanyanya.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke datar. Sasuke memang tidak pernah melihat simbol itu sebelumnya.

"Kau yakin?" Kurama kembali bertanya, seolah meminta Sasuke untuk mengingat-ngingat.

"Sangat yakin."

Bahu Kurama merosot. Apa dugaannya salah? Sekilas ia melirik ke arah Sasuke. Sepertinya Sasuke tidak berbohong saat ini. Kurama terlihat pasrah, dan hanya menatap Sasuke tanpa emosi saat Uchiha bungsu itu bergerak menuju meja kerja milik Itachi yang berada di dekat api unggun untuk mengambil sebuah kuas dan wadah tinta bersamanya.

"Yang pernah aku lihat adalah simbol ini," ujar Sasuke sembari melukiskan simbol yang terlukis di bahu kanan milik Naruto.

Kurama menelan kering. Ia mengangkat kertas miliknya, menatap sebuah simbol baru yang baru saja digambar oleh Sasuke. "Dimana kau melihat simbol seperti ini?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kertas yang tengah dipegangnya.

"Naruto memiliki tanda itu," jawab Sasuke datar.

Kurama sempat terpaku mendengar jawaban tanpa emosi yang dolontarkan oleh Sasuke. Ia pun bertanya di dalam hati, bagaimana bisa seseorang memiliki sebuah tanda yang hampir menyerupai tanda lahir milik keturunan klan Uzumaki? Hal ini menjadi teka-teki baru untuk Kurama.

Ia pun mendongak, sementara tangannya dengan cepat melipat kertas itu dan kembali menyimpannya di balik _hanfu_-nya. "Sejak kapan istrimu memiliki tanda itu?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tahu. Dan jangan memintaku untuk bertanya," ujarnya telak hingga Kurama kembali mengatupkan mulutnya rapat. "Aku sudah berjanji pada Naruto untuk tidak menanyakan apa pun yang berkaitan dengan masa lalunya."

Kernyitan Itachi semakin dalam. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan adik dan sahabat baiknya ini, yang jelas keduanya tengah membicarakan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan masa lalu Naruto. "Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

Kurama tidak langsung menjawab, begitupun dengan Sasuke yang terlihat enggan untuk menjawab keingintahuan kakak sulungnya. Kurama melirik ke arah Itachi, dan menjawab dengan nada serius, "Aku menduga jika Naruto adalah adik tiriku, Itachi."

Itachi termenung mendengar ucapan Kurama yang menatapnya gusar. Ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu, mengatakan jika pemikiran Kurama sangat tidak masuk akal. Bukankah Puteri Naruto memiliki rambut pirang? Sementara Naruto yang kini menjadi istri Sasuke memiliki rambut sehitam arang. Ia menggeleng pelan, "Tidak masuk diakal," katanya tanpa bermaksud menyakiti Kurama. Saat ini Itachi hanya memakai logika sederhana. "Jika adik iparku benar adikmu, tentu Kaisar Minato akan mengenalinya dengan segera, Kurama, tapi beliau tidak mengatakan apa pun bukan?"

Kurama tidak menjawab.

"Kau hanya terlalu merindukan adikmu hingga berharap adik iparku adalah dia." Itachi menepuk bahu kanan Kurama pelan, lalu tersenyum sebelum bergerak untuk berdiri. "Aku akan berjaga menemani Neji dan Jendral Kakashi malam ini, dan kau boleh beristirahat di sini untuk malam ini."

Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir jika istriku adalah adik tirimu?" Sasuke bertanya setelah Itachi meninggalkannya berdua bersama Kurama.

Kurama memejamkan mata, menarik napas dalam seolah hal itu bisa meredakan beban berat yang menggelayut di hatinya saat ini. "Ucapan Naruto saat kita beristirahat di rumah petani tempo hari persis sama seperti apa yang selalu diucapkan adikku saat dia terluka."

Satu alis Sasuke terangkat.

"Aku tidak mengada-ngada, Sasuke," ujarnya nyaris terdengar putus asa. "Yang perlu kupastikan apakah istrimu memiliki simbol seperti yang tadi kuperlihatkan di bahu kanannya."

"Seperti kubilang, istriku tidak memiliki simbol yang kau maksud. Simbol yang dimilikinya berbeda."

"Nyaris sama," ujar Kurama teguh.

"Tidak serupa," balas Sasuke tenang. "Mungkin apa yang dikatakan oleh kakakku benar adanya, kau hanya terlalu merindukan mendiang adikmu."

Kurama menggeser kursinya, kemudian berdiri. "Aku akan membuktikannya padamu. Aku akan buktikan jika istrimu memang benar adikku," putusnya yakin.

.

.

.

Dan Kurama pun melakukan rencananya yang telah disusunnya rapi sepanjang malam, sepanjang hari ini.

Tanpa lelah ia terus membuntuti Naruto kemana pun wanita itu pergi. Ia bahkan bergeming saat Naruto melemparkan tatapan terganggu saat dengan lancangnya Kurama berdiri saat Naruto dan Gaara berbicara.

"Pangeran Kurama, bisakah anda membalikkan badan? Saya ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan dengan Pangeran Gaara," ujar Naruto dari balik giginya yang terkatup rapat.

Gaara yang melihat peringai aneh Kurama hanya bisa menatapnya datar, lalu melirik ke arah Naruto. "Saya senang Anda telah kembali, Puteri," tukas Gaara kemudian terdengar santai dengan maksud tersembunyi. "Apa perjalanan Anda menyenangkan?" tanyanya pura-pura, mengingat keberadaan Kurama yang tanpa merasa canggung mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Sangat menyenangkan," jawab Naruto sembari memutar kedua bola matanya saat Kurama menatapnya dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada. "Apa Anda berpikir jika aku tengah berselingkuh dengan Pangeran Gaara?" decaknya dengan hentakan kaki kesal.

Kurama tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengangkat dua jarinya, membuat sebuah tanda tanpa kata jika ia tengah mengamati keduanya saat ini.

"Perjalananku sangat menyenangkan, sayangnya hanya sebentar," ujar Naruto lagi masih menatap kesal pada Kurama.

Gaara mengangguk tipis. "Dilain kesempatan, datanglah berkunjung ke Kerajaan Suna, aku dan kakakku akan dengan senang hati membawa anda berkeliling ibu kota," tawarnya dengan senyum ramah.

"Terima kasih untuk tawarannya," balas Naruto. "Terima kasih juga untuk bantuanmu selama ini, Pangeran Gaara." Ia terdiam sejenak untuk menyelipkan rambut ke belakang telinganya. "Karena bantuanmu selama ini, pekerjaanku terasa lebih ringan."

Gaara tersenyum samar, mengerti betul apa maksud ucapan Naruto. Wanita itu tengah berterima kasih atas bantuannya menyelinapkan Naruto keluar dari barak beberapa hari yang lalu. "Sayangnya besok saya harus pulang ke Ame."

Bahu Kurama menegang, sementara Naruto menatap langit yang mulai cerah di kejauhan.

"Badai gurun sudah mereda, itu artinya tidak ada alasan untukku tetap tinggal di sini lebih lama," jelasnya membuat Gaara kembali mengangguk paham.

"Kalau begitu saya pamit undur diri, Puteri!" ujarnya sebelum beranjak mundur dan berlalu pergi setelah memberikan salam hormat pada Kurama yang membalasnya dengan anggukan singkat.

Selepas kepergian Gaara, Naruto menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Setelah dibuat jengkel oleh Sasuke, sekarang ia harus dibuat jengkel oleh Kurama? Menjengkelkan! Batinnya kesal.

"Sebenarnya apa maksud anda terus membuntuti saya sepanjang hari, Pangeran Kurama?" tanyanya tanpa menyembunyikan kekesalannya. "Apa anda tidak memiliki pekerjaan lain?" tanyanya lagi saat Kurama tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. "Bukankah seharusnya anda membantu Pangeran Itachi?"

"Aku bertugas jaga nanti malam," jawab Kurama pendek membuat Naruto semakin gemas karenanya. Naruto menghentak kesal, lalu masuk ke dalam tenda tabib dengan ekspresi sebal. Siapa yang tidak sebal jika sepanjang hari kau terus dibuntuti, sementara Sasuke dan Itachi yang melihat hal itu terlihat cuek, seolah memberi izin pada Kurama untuk melakukannya.

Kurama bahkan tidak meninggalkannya saat Obito dan Sai datang untuk bicara empat mata pada Naruto, alhasil pembicaraan itu gagal karena Kurama tidak berhasil diusir secara halus.

Naruto berkacak pinggang, kesabarannya yang semakin menipis semakin tergerus oleh sikap keras kepala Kurama. "Sekarang katakan, apa yang anda inginkan sebenarnya!" ujarnya dengan nada ramah dipaksakan.

"Kau adikku!" ucap Kurama membuat Naruto seperti tersambar petir di siang bolong. "Aku tidak mungkin salah mengenali, kau adikku. Benar, kan?"

Naruto membeku, tidak mampu berkata-kata.

"Apa begitu sulit untuk mengatakan kebenarannya? Apa ada seseorang yang mengancammu?"

Naruto masih menutup mulutnya rapat.

"Kau adik—"

"Bukan!" potong Naruto dengan ekspresi datar. "Aku bukan adikmu," tambahnya cepat. "Bagaimana bisa anda berpikir hingga sejauh itu?" Naruto tertawa kecil, lalu kembali bicara dengan nada tenang yang mengagumkan, "Yang kudengar Puteri Naruto memiliki rambut pirang yang memesona." Ia menarik sejumput rambutnya, "Seperti yang bisa anda lihat, Pangeran Kurama, aku berambut hitam."

"Perubahan warna rambutmu menjadi pertanyaan yang ingin kuketahui jawabannya, Naruto," balas Kurama serak. "Kenapa rambutmu bisa berubah warna?" tanyanya lagi sembari memiringkan kepala ke satu sisi. "Yang kutahu, rambut hitammu terlihat sangat alami."

Naruto tertawa kecil, dan menjawab dengan nada humor, "Tentu saja alami karena saya terlahir dengan rambut hitam."

"Bohong!" ujar Kurama dingin. Ekspresi Kurama keruh saat Naruto terus menyangkal mengenai jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. Dadanya berdenyut sakit, terasa amat sesaka karenanya. Naruto boleh membohongi semua orang, namun tidak pada dirinya. Kesedihan yang selama ini bernaung di hatinya perlahan memudar saat ia menemukan sebuah fakta tidak terbantahkan yang menyatakan jika Naruto memang adik tirinya yang selama ini disangkanya telah tiada.

"Kau adikku!" bisik Kurama lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya, ia tidak mau menyerah walau Naruto kini bergeming, tidak membantah namun juga tidak membenarkan ucapan kakak sulungnya itu.

Terlalu beresiko, pikir Naruto. Ia masih ingat betul bagaimana ia diburu layaknya seekor hewan buruan saat statusnya sebagai puteri dari Kerajaan Konoha tercium. Hingga detik ini ia masih belum tahu siapa otak dibalik perburuan itu. Dan ia tidak bisa mengambil sebuah resiko besar untuk itu. Naruto tidak mau orang-orang dekatnya terluka karenanya.

Kedua manik mata itu saling bertumbuk untuk beberapa waktu, sementara di depan pintu masuk tenda yang tertutup Sasuke berdiri kaku dengan ekspresi datarnya yang biasa. Ia bisa bebas berdiri di sana karena Kurama memerintahkan dua orang prajurit yang biasanya berjaga untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

Dia terlalu bingung untuk bereaksi saat ini. Jika benar istrinya adalah Puteri Naruto dari Konoha, maka besar kemungkinannya jika ayahandanya telah mengetahui perihal ini sejak lama.

Sasuke mengernyit.

Apa benar itu alasan ayahandanya menikahkannya dengan Naruto?

Kedua tangan Sasuke terkepal erat. Ayahnya seorang pemikir hebat, dia tidak mungkin mengambil satu keputusan penting tanpa sebuah alasan yang masuk akal, pikirnya muram. Sasuke terkekeh pelan, ayahnya menggunakan pernikahan itu untuk mengikat Naruto?

Dengan cara licik ayahnya telah mengikat hubungan kekerabatan dengan Kekaisaran Konoha. Lagi-lagi Sasuke tersenyum tipis, terlihat muram, kedua tangannya dikepalnya semakin erat. Ia kembali digunakan untuk kepentingan kerajaan?

Walau jauh di dalam hati ia merasa sangat bersyukur karena ayahandanya lebih memilihnya untuk menjadi suami Naruto, namun kebohongan dibalik pernikahan itu membuat Sasuke kecewa. Ayahandanya jelas mengikat Naruto ke dalam Kerajaan Ame secara paksa. Ia mengelabui semua orang, berpura-pura menerima status Naruto yang tidak jelas dan memberinya kehormatan besar untuk menikahi seorang Pangeran dengan alasan jika wanita itu telah menyelamatkan nyawa kaisar.

Pintar, pikir Sasuke marah.

Kaisar Ame menjadikan Puteri kesayangan Kaisar Konoha sebagai jaminan andai perang diantara kedua kerajaan itu terjadi.

Kening Sasuke kembali ditekuk dalam saat satu pertanyaan lainnya kembali melintas di dalam kepalanya.

Kenapa ayahandanya lebih memilihnya untuk menjadi pendamping Naruto? Kenapa bukan Itachi? Naruto bisa dijadikan selir Itachi, mengingat asal-usul keluarga Naruto saat ini tidak jelas dimata para bagsawan Ame serta pejabat-pejabat tinggi Ame.

Sasuke tertegun.

Akan terjadi kekacauan andai identitas Naruto yang sebenarnya terungkap, batin kecil Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan tajam. Kerajaan Konoha tidak akan terima jika Puteri kesayangan kaisar mereka hanya dijadikan seorang selir, terlebih jika nantinya Itachi meminang seorang puteri dari kerajaan yang berkedudukan lebih rendah dari Konoha untuk dijadikan calon permaisurinya. Harga diri Konoha akan terinjak. Hubungan diantara dua kerajaan yang memang rapuh itu bisa hancur apabila hal itu terjadi. Jadi Kaisar Ame benar-benar telah memperhitungkan hingga sejauh itu?

Brengsek! Maki Sasuke tidak terima. Ayahandanya memperalatnya dan Naruto demi kepentingan kerajaan.

"Aku hanya perlu kau jujur padaku, Naruto. Apa itu sangat sulit?" suara Kurama membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

Di dalam tenda milik Kurama, Naruto masih bergeming, menatap lurus wajah kakak sulungnya yang muram dengan kedua manik safirnya yang memesona.

Kurama mengambil satu langkah ke depan, berusaha mengikis jaraknya dengan adiknya hanya untuk mendapati Naruto mengambil satu langkah mundur untuk tetap menjaga jarak diantara mereka.

"Apa kau begitu membenciku hingga kau tidak mau mengakui ikatan darah diantara kita?" Kurama bertanya dengan suara serak. Pada kenyataannya, ekspresi terluka pria itu berhasil membuat Naruto lebih terluka karenanya.

"Apa selama ini kau tidak pernah merindukanku?" tanyanya lagi, masih dengan ekspresi terluka yang sama. Sungguh, banyak hal ingin ditanyakan Kurama pada adiknya itu. Ia ingin bertanya bagaimana fisik Naruto berubah? Bagaimana bisa rambut pirang indah milik adiknya itu berubah warna menjadi sehitam arang? Sejak kapan? Dan bagaimana bisa perubahan kecil itu menutupi mata semua orang? Membuat mereka tidak bisa mengenalinya? Perubahan itu terasa tidak normal bagi Kurama.

"Apa aku harus mati agar kau bisa berkata jujur di depan jasadku?" tanyanya kemudian. Kurama mengatupkan mulutnya rapat setelahnya, kebisuan Naruto membuatnya putus asa. Dia bisa saja mengabaikannya, namun hati kecilnya berteriak jika ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Waktu sepuluh tahun tanpa keberadaan Naruto disisinya sudah cukup, bahkan lebih cukup untuknya.

Kesedihan yang setiap detik dirasakannya sejak ibu angkat dan adik tirinya dikabarkan meninggal sudah terlalu menyiksanya, dan Kurama berani bersumpah jika ia bisa gila andai Naruto masih mengelak mengenai ikatan darah diantara mereka.

"Kacang direbus,  
untuk membuat sup,  
Dan ketika dimasak di kuali,  
Kacang meratap,  
Kita berasal dari akar yang sama,  
Mengapa kita saling mendesak,  
dengan tidak sabar?" (1)

Kurama mengerjapkan mata. Tujuh baris puisi yang baru saja dibacakan oleh Naruto membuatnya mundur satu langkah dengan perasaan campur aduk. Naruto mengakuinya. Akhirnya adiknya mengakui kekerabatan diantara mereka dalam penggalan sebuah puisi, namun dalam pengertian lain adiknya itu memintanya untuk menyembunyikan kebenaran itu. Kenapa? Sungguh Kurama sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Bakar tak berbau(2), Pangeran Kurama!" ucap Naruto lagi dengan suara nyaris tak terdengar namun berefek sangat dasyat bagi Kurama. Kedua bahu Kurama menegang karenanya, pikirannya kalut. "Manusia tidak dapat melihat isi hati seseorang." Ia terdiam sejenak, memaksa Kurama untuk meresapi maksud ucapannya. "Hingga _otak _dibalik konspirasi terhadap ibunda ditemukan, kita tidak bisa mempercayai orang lain. Dan selama itu kau dan aku hanya dua orang asing," tambahnya mutlak.

Naruto tersenyum kecil, menahan diri untuk tidak menghambur, memberikan sebuah pelukan penuh kerinduan pada sosok kakak sulungnya yang terlihat rapuh. Dengan penuh hormat ia membungkuk badan, sebelum kembali berdiri tegak lalu membalikkan badan membawa perasaan bersalah itu bersamanya hanya untuk mendapati suaminya berdiri di depan pintu tenda dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya." Naruto berbisik lirih, nyaris tak terdengar sementara Sasuke memilih untuk membalikkan badan dan meninggalkannya seorang diri di sana dengan perasaan campur-aduk.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di dalam Istana Konoha, Sara berjalan cepat diikuti oleh dayang-dayang kepercayaannya. Ia berjalan, setengah menyeret gaun sutra berwarna merah terbaiknya untuk menemui Minato di balairung istana siang ini. Kabar mengenai kesembuhan kaisar segera menyebar seantero istana, dan Sara tidak melewatkan kesempatan itu untuk menemui suaminya yang semakin sulit untuk ditemuinya.

Kedatangannya diumumkan penuh hormat oleh seorang kasim yang berjaga di depan pintu masuk balairung.

Di dalam balairung hanya ada Minato dan seorang kasim tua yang menjadi kepercayaan sang kaisar. Ia duduk di atas tahtanya, terlihat begitu agung dan tak tersentuh.

Sara segera menghaturkan salam penuh hormat, sementara Minato menanggapinya dengan sikap biasa, nyaris terlihat enggan untuk menerima kedatangan sang permaisuri siang ini.

"Ada kepentingan apa hingga kau menemuiku, Permaisuri?" Minato bertanya tanpa menatap wajah istrinya. Ia terlalu sibuk membaca perkamen-perkamen penting kerajaan saat ini.

"Saya sangat senang saat mendengar berita jika Anda sudah sembuh, Yang Mulia," kata Sara berbasa-basi.

Minato tidak menyahut, ia terus membalikkan halaman demi halaman perkamen yang telah selesai dibacanya.

Sara mengumpat di dalam hati, kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Ia menghitung hingga sepuluh sebelum kembali bicara dengan nada manisnya. "Yang Mulia, selain ingin memastikan kondisi anda, hamba juga datang membawa sebuah permohonan."

"Katakan!" sahut Minato tidak tertarik.

"Mengenai sayembara Puteri Ino di penghujung musim gugur nanti." Sara terdiam sejenak, tersenyum tipis saat Minato meletakkan perkamen di tangannya lalu menatapnya lurus. "Hamba memohon pada Yang Mulia untuk berkenan memberikan izin," pintanya dengan suara lembut merayu.

Minato menghela napas, disandarkannya punggungnya pada punggung kursi kerjanya yang mewah. "Siapa saja yang kau undang?" tanyanya kemudian.

Sara mengerjapkan mata, senyumnya merekah dengan cantiknya. Apa suaminya secara tidak langsung sudah memberinya izin? "Semua Pangeran dari kerajaan-kerajaan tetangga," jawabnya dengan antusias yang menggebu. "Kita bisa mengadakan sayembara ini, kan, Yang Mulia?" tanyanya penuh harap. "Bukankah wabah di perbatasan Rouran dan Suna sudah bisa dikendalikan?"

Minato tidak menjawab.

"Hamba rasa tidak ada salahnya kita mengadakan sayembara ini, Puteri Ino sudah cukup umur untuk menikah."

Minato kembali mengangkat perkamen yang baru setengah dibacanya. "Apa kau juga mengundang Pangeran Keempat Ame?" tanyanya dengan nada datar biasa.

Kedua alis Sara bertaut, ia pun menjawab cepat, "Hamba mengundangnya."

"Coret Pangeran Sasuke dari daftar peserta sayembara!"

"Eh…?" Sara mengernyit, bingung. "Maksud Anda apa, Yang Mulia?"

"Pangeran Sasuke sudah memiliki istri sah," jelas Minato tenang sementara Sara terlihat sangat terkejut mendengar berita yang tidak menyenangkan ini. Minato melirik sekilas ke arah permaisurinya. "Kecuali kau tidak keberatan jika Ino dijadikan selir nantinya."

Ucapan Minato jelas mengganggu Sara saat ini. Bagaimana bisa dengan tenangnya Minato mengatakannya? Apa Minato tidak keberatan jika Ino dijadikan selir? Tidak bisa. Jika menjadi selir, maka Ino harus menjadi selir seorang raja, bukan pangeran biasa. "Jika Pangeran Sasuke memenangkan sayembara, ia pasti mengangkat Ino menjadi istri sahnya, mengingat asal usul Ino yang berasal dari Kerajaan Konoha dan berdarah bangsawan Rouran. Tidak mungkin jika istri sah Pangeran Sasuke saat ini memiliki asal usul lebih tinggi dari putri kita, bukan?"

Minato tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menghela napas dan menjawab tenang, "Istri sah Pangeran Sasuke dipilih langsung oleh Kaisar Ame, apa kau yakin hanya karena asal usul putrimu, kau bisa menyingkirkan istri sah Pangeran Sasuke saat ini?"

Sara membisu, terlihat berpikir keras.

"Selain itu, dari yang kudengar, menantu pertama Kerajaan Ame itu sangat disayangi oleh Kaisar Fugaku dan Permaisurinya." Minato menggeleng samar. "Aku tidak yakin jika Kaisar Ame akan memberikan status istri sah pada Ino jika seandainya Pangeran Sasuke memenangkan sayembara itu," terangnya panjang lebar. "Jadi, aku sarankan kau mencoret Pangeran Sasuke dari daftar tamu undanganmu, Permasiuri. Jika kau mengundangnya, undang dia sebagai tamu kerajaan, bukan sebagai peserta sayembara,"

Sara mengangguk paham. "Hamba mengerti, Yang Mulia."

"Satu lagi," ujar Minato menahan langkah Sara yang hendak berbalik pergi. "Aku memintamu untuk mengawasi perbaikan Paviliun Magnolia."

Sara mengerjapkan mata, senyumnya kembali terkembang cerah. "Apa Anda mengizinkan saya menggunakan paviliun itu untuk Puteri Ino tinggal, Yang Mulia?"

"Tidak," jawab Minato membuat senyuman hilang dari wajah cantik Sara.

Sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu tapi suaminya itu masih tidak mengizinkannya untuk mengunakan Paviliun Magnolia sebagai tempat tinggal Ino. Menjengkelkan, pikir Sara sebal.

"Saat sayembara berlangsung, aku pun akan mengundang seorang tamu kehormatan," terang Minato tanpa menatap Sara. "Dia akan tinggal di sana selama menjadi tamuku."

"Seorang wanita?" tebak Sara dengan gigi gemertuk menahan marah.

"Ya, seorang wanita," jawab Minato dengan tatapan lembut yang nyaris membuat Sara kehilangan kendali atas emosinya yang hampir meledak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Keterangan :**

**Puisi 7 Langkah ****(Oleh : Cao Zhi; Hidup pada 192 – 232 M)**

**Suatu niat jahat atau maksud jahat yang tersembunyi**

**Maafkan untuk seabrek typo(s)nya. #Sungkem**

**Belakangan ini saya benar-benar sibuk, sampai sulit mencari waktu luang untuk menulis. Awal November hingga akhir bulan Desember 2016 mungkin saya bakal semakin jarang update, mengingat pekerjaan menjelang akhir tahun yang terus menumpuk dan mengikat waktu saya erat. Oleh karena itu mohon untuk dimaklum yah, Teman2! ^-^**

**Untuk para pembaca baru, selamat datang di dunia imaginasi saya! Semoga betah yah! #Amien**

**Dan makasih untuk semua review masuknya. Jadi terharu saya, sudah tembus 3K, walau saya jarang sekali balas, namun semuanya saya baca kok. Dari komen positif hingga negative semua saya baca. Terima kasih semuanya! (: #MengharuBiru**

**Btw, pertemuan dengan Sara akan dibahas dichap depan yah. Untuk sekarang mah segini dulu. Hehehe! **

**Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya!**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	29. Chapter 28-1

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Tragedy, hurt/comfort, fantasy**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian atau pun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya! Yang tetep bandel saya kutuk ngejomblo seumur hidup!**

**Selamat membaca! **

**Golden Cage**

**Chapter 28 : Rajutan Awan di Langit Konoha Bag. 1**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Langkah kaki pria itu begitu tergesa, mengisyaratkan ketidaksabaran pemiliknya—Sasuke terus melangkah, mengabaikan pemilik langkah kaki lain yang sama tergesanya yang terus mengikuti di belakang punggungnya. Bagi  
Sasuke, daripada meminta penjelasan dari mulut Naruot, ada hal lain yang jauh lebih penting untuk dipastikannya, sesuatu yang teramat sangat penting hingga tidak bisa ditundanya lebih lama lagi.

Pria itu tidak menampakkan emosi apa pun saat dua orang prajurit Ame yang berjaga di depan pintu tendanya memberinya hormat. Ia menyentak pintu tenda dan langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan nyaman dan hangat itu dengan terburu-buru.

Sasuke segera melangkah menuju meja kerjanya, mencari sebuah kertas yang disimpannya di dalam sebuah buku tua yang berkertas kuning kusam yang rapuh karena dimakan usia. Ia menyimpan lukisan itu di sana tanpa berniat untuk melihat lukisan yang diceritakan oleh Kurama padanya.

Ia pun mengumpat di dalam hati, menyadari jika selama ini sesuatu yang tak kasat mata menghalanginya untuk menyelidiki segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Naruto. Terdengar cukup aneh, namun ia merasa jika hal itu memang benar adanya.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk menutup mulutnya rapat, menciptakan sebuah keheningan yang terasa begitu lama dan semakin menyesakkan setiap detiknya. Setelah mendapatkan buku yang diinginkannya Sasuke lekas membukanya dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Buku kuno itu berisi strategi perang Jendral Sun Tzu—seorang jendral besar dari Negeri Timur nun jauh di sana.

"Sasuke?!" panggil Naruto dari belakang punggung suaminya. Suaranya yang bergetar memutus keheningan berat yang sejak tadi membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman. Wanita itu berdiri dengan gugup, seolah-olah bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Apakah Sasuke mau menerima penjelasannya? Atau justru sebaliknya—suaminya itu memilih pergi meninggalkannya karena ketidakjujurannya?

Naruto memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang mendadak menggigil karena perasaan _kosong_ yang menggelayutinya saat ini. "Sasuke?!" panggilnya lagi untuk kali kedua kini dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar.

Wanita muda itu menunggu, berdiri di sana dalam ketidakpastian, mulai menebak-nebak reaksi Sasuke setelah ini, namun yang terjadi setelahnya sungguh diluar bayangannya. Dengan gerakan perlahan Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya, menatapnya dengan sebuah senyum miris yang ikut mengiris perasaan Naruto. Tidak ada teriakan, tidak ada cacian atau makian menuduh dari mulut suaminya saat ini, yang ada hanya sorot terluka dan takpercaya.

"Apa yang kucari selama ini ternyata ada di depan mataku." Sasuke berujar dengan kekehan pelan yang menyertainya. Ia menghela napas panjang, mendongakkan kepala sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya pada meja kerja di belakangnya. Sedetik kemudian ia kembali menunduk, menatap lukisan seorang gadis kecil di tangannya dengan tatapan kosong. "Aku menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk mencari seseorang yang ternyata…" Ia memalingkan wajah kembali terkekeh miris sebelum kembali bicara dengan tatapan terarah lurus pada sosok istrinya yang berdiri membeku, "Mencari seseorang yang ternyata kau—istriku sendiri?"

Naruto membisu. Bibirnya menipis, lidahnya mendadak kelu sementara sebulir air mata jatuh dari sudut-sudut matanya.

Sasuke menyusurkan jemari tangannya pada rambut gelapnya. "Lima tahun kita hidup dalam satu atap yang sama, namun aku tidak pernah menyadarinya." Ia kembali terdiam sejenak. "Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengenalimu di pertemuan kedua kita di Gurun Suna?" Sasuke kembali terdiam sejenak untuk mengambil napas. "Jika dipikir-pikir, kau tidak terlalu berbeda kecuali warna rambutmu namun kenapa aku bisa terkecoh dengan begitu mudahnya?"

Hening.

Sasuke memejamkan mata, membiarkan keheningan di dalam ruangan itu kembali menyelimuti dirinya yang kacau-balau karena kenyataan ini. "Jadi selama ini aku mencintai wanita yang sama?"

Keheningan kembali meraja, menguasai waktu yang terus melesat layaknya anak panah yang tidak bisa ditarik kembali setelah dilesatkan dari busurnya.

"Maaf karena aku tidak langsung mengatakannya kepadamu," ujar Naruto kemudian, memecah keheningan yang menyiksa keduanya. "Seharusnya aku memberitahumu saat aku tahu jika akulah gadis kecil yang selama ini kau cari," lanjutnya dengan kepala menunduk dalam. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, menyakiti hati Sasuke adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dilakukannya, namun yang terjadi justru ia menjadi orang yang menyakiti hati Sasuke begitu dalam.

Sasuke memejamkan mata, menelan semua kata-kata kasar yang ingin dilontarkannya pada dirinya sendiri. "Bukan salahmu," tukasnya getir membuat Naruto mendongak dengan mata buram oleh air mata. Sasuke mengulum sebuah senyum yang semakin membuat istrinya merasa bersalah, "Aku saja yang terlalu bodoh hingga tidak menyadari persamaan diantara kalian."

Naruto terkesiap, tangannya meremat dadanya erat. "Bukan salahmu!" bantahnya cepat. Wanita itu memberanikan diri untuk melangkah mendekat namun Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya, meminta istrinya untuk berhenti melangkah dan tetap diam di tempat.

"Kau tidak salah, karena aku sudah mengatakan padamu jika aku tidak akan pernah memaksamu untuk menceritakan masa lalumu."

"Sasuke—"

Sasuke menganggukkan kepala tipis, dan kembali tersenyum untuk menertawakan kebodohannya selama ini. "Kau tidak salah, Naruto. Di sini akulah yang terlalu bodoh!"

.

.

.

"Jadi kau akan pulang hari ini juga?" Temari bertanya dengan nada tidak rela. Bagaimana bisa dia merelakan Naruto pergi dengan cepat setelah kedekatan mereka yang terjalin dengan cukup mengejutkan. Temari merasa memiliki seseorang untuk berbagi, dari masalah pekerjaan, masalah politik hingga masalah hati.

Dengan Naruto ia bisa begitu terbuka tanpa merasa takut jika menantu Kerajaan Ame itu membocorkan rahasianya. Temari tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa dengan mudahnya mempercayai Naruto, atau mungkin hal itu berkaitan dengan kepercayaan Gaara pada Naruto? Entahlah, Temari merasa tidak yakin akan jawaban dari pertanyaannya tersebut.

"Aku tidak akan mengantarmu pergi!" rajuk Temari dengan wajah ditekuk. Ia bahkan mengabaikan protes Gaara yang menganggap keputusannya itu sangat kekanakan. "Aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pergi karena aku yakin aku akan bertindak bodoh, menghalangimu dengan berbagai cara saat rombonganmu bergerak membawamu pergi dari tempat ini." Temari menghela napas yang sedari tadi ditahannya, ia lalu melayangkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru tenda tabib tempatnya bekerja selama dua bulan ini. "Tempat ini pasti akan sangat sepi tanpa keberadaanmu," keluhnya murung.

Gaara menggeleng kepala. "Kau terlalu berlebihan, Kak."

Temari mengangkat satu bahunya tak peduli, mengabaikan protes Gaara. "Doaku menyertaimu," ucapnya kemudian dengan sebuah senyum yang terlihat tulus untuk Naruto. Ia menepuk kedua bahu Naruto pelan dan kembali berkata dengan penuh harap, "Dan aku menunggu kunjunganmu ke Suna."

Naruto mengangguk, memberikan sebuah pelukan perpisahan sebelum akhirnya berjalan keluar menuju kereta kudanya berada. Langkah demi langkah yang diambilnya membuatnya meragu. Semakin dekat langkah kakinya membawa dirinya menuju ke kereta kuda kerajaan yang telah disiapkan khusus untuk membawanya pulang ke Ame, hatinya semakin gundah, pikirannya terbelah antara keinginan untuk pulang ke Ame atau tetap tinggal.

Demi Dewa Langit, bagaimana bisa dia pulang sekarang saat masalahnya dengan Sasuke masih belum selesai? Suaminya memang tidak mengatakan apa pun setelahnya, namun justru itulah yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Akan lebih baik jika Sasuke berteriak marah kepadanya. Memakinya dan menekannya untuk semua rahasia yang wanita itu sembunyikan selama ini dari Sasuke. Suaminya hanya memeluknya sepanjang malam tanpa mengucapkan apa pun. Tidak ada pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut pria itu, Sasuke menutup mulutnya rapat, bersikap seolah-olah tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara mereka sebelumnya, dan itu sangat meresahkan Naruto.

"Kau sudah siap untuk pulang?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Sai itu mengejutkan Naruto. Wanita itu menoleh lewat bahunya lalu membalikkan tubuh untuk berhadapan dengan kakak iparnya tersebut. Sai mengangkat satu alisnya saat melihat keresahan yang menggantung dikedua mata Naruto. "Jika kau khawatir Sasuke berselingkuh saat kau tidak ada maka aku bisa menjamin jika hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi."

Naruto mengerjap bingung, tidak mengerti, sementara Sai mengehela napas kasar lalu menepuk bahu Naruto pelan, "Sasuke tidak akan berpaling pada wanita lain. Percayalah!"

"Berpaling apa?" tanya Sasuke membuat Sai mengumpat pelan sebelum berbalik dan memasang senyum terbaiknya saat Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam, menusuk. "Apa yang kau katakan pada istriku?" tanyanya kemudian masih dengan nada tajam yang sama sementara Itachi dan Obito yang berdiri di sisi kiri dan kanannya hanya bisa menghela napas lelah mendengarnya.

"Pangeran Sai hanya mengatakan jika kau tidak akan berpaling ke wanita lain saat aku tidak berada di sampingmu," sahut Naruto dengan wajah ditekuk. "Awas kalau kau berani mencari wanita lain!" Ancam Naruto sungguh-sungguh. Ia merasa sangat bersyukur karena akhirnya ia bisa kembali bersikap seperti dirinya sendiri. "Jika kau berani berpaling—"

"Tidak akan ada wanita lain," potong Sasuke cepat, membuat Itachi dan Obito bersiul pelan dan saling menatap penuh arti.

"Tentu saja tidak akan ada wanita lain." Kurama menimpali dengan ekspresi serius. "Aku akan mengawasinya dengan ketat," tambahnya semabri menunjuk Sasuke dengan dagunya. Pria itu menepuk dadanya pelan, lalu mengulum sebuah senyum hangat pada adik kesayangannya itu. "Aku pasti menyempatkan waktu untuk datang mengunjungimu di Ame."

Kurama mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menggelengkan kepala pelan, mengenyahkan keinginan untuk memeluk erat sosok adik yang dirindukannya selama ini. "Ini untukmu," tukasnya sembari menyodorkan sebuah liontin dengan ukiran berbentuk burung hong rumit pada Naruto. "Hadiah kecil untuk pernikahanmu dan Pangeran Sasuke," tambahnya saat Naruto mendongak, menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Hanya itu yang bisa kuberikan padamu untuk saat ini," tambahnya serak. "Dulu aku membuatnya khusus sebagai hadiah ulang tahun adikku yang kesepuluh." Kurama terdiam sejenak. "Sayangnya aku tidak pernah berkesempatan untuk memberikan hadiah itu padanya." Ia menyentuhkan tangannya pada tangan lembut adiknya yang sedikit bergetar saat menerima liontin berbahan giok putih itu.

Naruto menunduk, menatap sendu sebuah liontin yang kini berada di atas telapak tangannya. "Aku memberikannya padamu bukan sebagai pengganti adikku, tapi karena aku benar-benar menganggapmu sebagai adikku."

Wanita itu membisu, sama sekali tidak bisa memberi jawaban atas ungkapan tersembunyi kakak sulungnya itu. "Terima kasih!" ujarnya parau sebelum menghambur untuk memeluk sosok kakak sulungnya itu.

Kurama tersenyum lembut saat Naruto menghambur untuk memeluknya. Naruto memeluknya erat, menumpahkan kerinduan yang ditekannya kuat selama ini. Ia tidak peduli akan apa yang dipikirkan orang-orang saat melihat sikap tidak biasanya saat ini. Mereka tidak perlu mengerti. Dan ia sendiri pun tidak peduli. "Terima kasih!" ucapnya lagi dengan getaran di dalam suaranya. "Terima kasih untuk penghormatan besar ini," lanjutnya penuh haru. Naruto melepas pelukan itu setengah enggan, namun ia harus melakukannya, karena wanita itu yakin jika ia tidak akan pernah bisa pergi jika ia terus memeluk Kurama, pelukan itu tidak akan pernah cukup untuk mengobati kerinduannya.

"Kau memberi kakak angkatmu sebuah pelukan, lalu bagaimana denganku?" ejek Sasuke dengan wajah datar andalannya. Naruto tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya menghambur ke dalam pelukan hangat suaminya. "Sebuah pelukan tidak akan cukup," bisik Sasuke menggelitik telinga Naruto. "Aku menginginkan sebuah ciuman panas sebagai tanda perpisahan kita," lanjutnya mesra dengan seringai penuh arti.

"Kau pikir kami tidak bisa mendengar ucapan vulgarmu itu?" Obito menginterupsi dengan sengit sementara Neji dan Shikamaru yang berdiri di belakangnya terlihat salah tingkah. Keduanya memalingkan muka, merona. Keduanya berpura-pura tidak mendenagr apa yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke tadi.

Pangeran Kedua Ame itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sembari melempar tatapan tajam ke arah Sasuke yang membalasnya dengan seringai menyebalkan, dan menjawab ringan, "Kau harus segera menikah agar tahu bagaimana beratnya berpisah dengan istrimu."

"Menikah?" Obito berdecak, terlihat mencemooh gagasan yang diutarakan oleh Sasuke. "Untuk apa menikah? Aku masih bisa mengetahui bagaimana _rasanya_ tanpa harus menikah terlebih dahulu. Bukan begitu Sai?"

Sai mengangguk, tersenyum penuh arti. "Kali ini aku sependapat denganmu. Kita tidak perlu menikah hanya untuk—"

"Cukup!" potong Kurama cepat sembari menutup telinga Naruto dengan menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya. "Berhenti mengotori pendengaran adikku!" perintahnya tegas dengan sorot mata mengancam. "Aku sungguh-sungguh, Pangeran Itachi!" tegasnya saat Itachi terkekeh menanggapi perilaku Kurama yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan. "Sebaiknya kau segera masuk ke dalam kereta, Naruto. Dan jangan lupa tulis surat untukku setibanya kau di sana."

Naruto mengangguk lemah. Semakin lama ia menunda perjalannya, terasa semakin berat untuknya pergi. "Tolong jaga Sasuke untukku!" pintanya nyaris tak terdengar. Naruto menatap Kurama dan Itachi secara bergantian, mengabaikan desisan protes yang dialamatkan Sasuke atas permintaannya itu. Mulut Sasuke bergerak, hendak menjawab namun tatapan Naruto membuatnya kembali menutup rapat mulutnya. "Dan pastikan kau menjaga dirimu dengan baik, Pangeran Sasuke," pinta Naruto parau. "Jaga kesehatanmu dan jangan melewatkan jam makan hanya untuk bekerja. Kau juga harus cukup tidur agar konsentrasi dan kesehatanmu tetap terjaga. Apa kau mengerti?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan namun jawaban tanpa suara itu rupanya cukup membuat Naruto merasa sedikit tenang.

.

.

.

Naruto tidak mampu menoleh keluar jendela kereta saat kendaraan yang ditarik empat ekor kuda jantan terbaik itu membawanya semakin jauh dari orang-orang yang dicintainya. Ia hanya duduk di sana dengan kepala menunduk, menekuri jari-jari tangannya yang saling bertaut di atas pangkuannya.

Hari ini ia berpisah bukan hanya dengan Sasuke, namun juga dengan kakak sulungnya yang entah kapan bisa ditemuinya lagi.

Ah, menyesal pun percuma. Semua ini dilakukannya justru untuk melindungi Kurama.

Naruto menelan kering, dengan kasar ia mengelap air mata yang jatuh dari sudut matanya dengan menggunakan punggung tangan kanannya. Ia melakukannya berkali-kali, merasa jengkel karena air matanya jauh lebih keras kepala dari dirinya sendiri.

Setelah tangisannya mereda, ia menghela napas lelah lalu merogoh ke dalam _hanfu_nya untuk mengambil secarik kertas yang tadi sempat diselipkan Sasuke ke dalam genggamannya. Naruto mengernyit, sedikit heran karena Sasuke memberinya sebuah surat setelah perpisahan mereka.

Surat apa ini? Ia kembali meragu untuk membuka isi kertas tersebut. Apa Sasuke memarahinya lewat surat? Hati Naruto mencelos, itu bisa saja terjadi. Sasuke mungkin terlalu marah hingga beranggapan jika bicara dengannya hanya membuang-buang waktu.

Naruto menggeleng, berusaha meredakan kepanikan yang menjalar dengan cepat di sepanjang pembuluh darahnya. Dan akhirnya dengan gerakan perlahan ia pun mulai membuka lipatan kertas yang dilipat menjadi delapan bagian itu.

"Ini…" Ia bergumam pelan saat tulisan rapi Sasuke menyambutnya.

Surat itu tidak berisikan amarah, bukan juga cacian, namun Sasuke justru menuliskan bait puisi yang nyaris membuat tangis Naruto meledak hebat karena terharu. Pria itu ternyata tidak secuek seperti kelihatannya. Sasuke-nya selalu penuh kejutan dan Naruto boleh berbangga karena hanya ia yang mengetahui sisi lembut dan romantis suaminya itu.

_Rajutan awan menggolak lukisan,__  
__layang bintang menebar penyesalan,__  
__samar melintasi Bima Sakti yang tanpa tepian.__  
__Sekali bersua dalam angin emas embun perak,__  
__telah melebihi berulang bertemu di bumi insan!_

_Cinta yang lembut selaksana air,__  
__hari yang bahagia bagaikan mimpi,__  
__tak kuasa menengok Titian Jalak di tengah__jalan kembali!_

_Apabila cinta di kedua hati adalah kekal abadi,__  
__masihkan kehadiran dihitung setiap senja__setiap pagi?_ (1)

"Aku akan menunggu kepulanganmu setiap detiknya, Suamiku!" bisiknya penuh janji.

.

.

.

_Wanita itu memejamkan mata_

_Menyadari jika waktu terus berlalu tanpa bisa dihentikan_

_Melesat layaknya anak panah,_

_yang dilepas dari busurnya_

_Angin musim semi telah digantikan oleh angin musim panas_

_Bertiup sepoi membawa keceriaan hangat yang terasa singkat,_

_yang harus rela saat angin musim gugur datang untuk menggantikannya _

_Sementara para petani bersorak,_

_memanjatkan doa untuk panen yang berlimpah,_

_Wanita itu tetap berada di tempatnya,_

_Memanjatkan doa namun dengan maksud berbeda_

_Ah, sampai kapan kerinduan ini harus ditahannya?_

_Setiap malam duduk diam menatap rembulan hanya menambah kesepian_

_Tiga bulan telah berlalu sejak terakhir kali ia melihatnya_

_Sedangkan dia yang berada di sana,_

_adakah merasakan kerinduan yang sama?_

.

.

.

Tubuh Mukade bergetar takut saat mendengar laporan dari seorang Jendral kepercayaannya. Lagi-lagi musuhnya membunuh pejabat-pejabat yang sangat dekat dengannya. Mereka membunuhnya tanpa ampun, merampas isi dari gudang penyimpanan makanannya lalu kembali menghilang dibalik kegelapan malam.

"Mohon ampun, Yang Mulia, mungkin ada baiknya kita meminta bantuan dari Kaisar Minato untuk menangani masalah ini," tutur sang jendral memberi usul. Jendral itu sudah kehabisan akal, ribuan prajurit yang dimilikinya seolah tidak pernah cukup dan mampu untuk menghentikan pembantaian mengerikan yang terjadi pada pejabat-pejabat istana yang dikenalnya. Ia bahkan mulai menebak-nebak, kapan gilirannya untuk mati akan tiba?

Mukade terlihat begitu marah mendengar usulan itu. Ia tidak mungkin meminta bantuan pihak Konoha untuk menghentikan pemberontakan ini karena hal itu sama saja memperlihatkan _borok _dalam pemerintahannya. Mukade berteriak geram, lalu mengambil sebuah cawan arak untuk dilemparnya pada sang jendral yang masih berlutut di hadapannya dengan kepala menunduk dalam.

Suara barang pecah menggema beberapa detik kemudian, namun hal itu tidak lantas membuat sang jendral bergerak dari tempatnya, dengan patuh ia tetap diam di sana untuk mendengarkan kepetusan rajanya.

"Jika Kaisar Kohona mendengar hal ini, sama saja menampar mukaku!" raungnya murka. Mukade kembali mendudukkan diri, lalu memukul meja kerjanya dengan keras. Ia nyaris gila karena masalah yang tidak kunjung selesai ini. "Sudah tiga bulan berlalu dan kau masih belum bisa menangkap dan memenggal kepala bedebah-bedebah itu?!" raungnya murka. "Aku sudah memerintahkanmu membunuh Kurama agar Kaisar turun tangan untuk membantu membasmi para bedebah itu, namun apa hasilnya?!" teriaknya marah.

Sang jendral membisu, terlalu takut untuk menjawab.

"Kita bisa menyalahkan pemberontak atas kematian Putera Mahkota, tapi untuk pekerjaan mudah seperti itu saja kau tidak sanggup?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada lebih rendah namun masih terdengar mengancam. Mukade mencondongkan tubuhnya, menggebrak meja dan kembali melemparkan kalimat mengancam lainnya, "Andai saja kau sudah tidak kubutuhkan, aku pasti sudah memenggalmu dengan kedua tanganku sendiri!"

"Ampuni hamba, Yang Mulia!" sang jendral segera bersujud. Tubuhnya bergetar, menyadari jika mungkin malam ini ia akan mati di tangan rajanya sendiri. "Hamba akan berusaha untuk menyelesaikan titah Yang Mulia berikan pada hamba," tambahnya dengan nada takut dan suara bergetar.

Mukade tertawa jahat, tergelak puas saat melihat ketakutan yang terpancar jelas dari bahasa tubuh jendralnya. "Kau selalu berjanji untuk membawa darah Kurama padaku, namun kau tidak pernah bisa melakukannya, Jendral." Mukade terdiam sejenak untuk memberikan efek dramatis dalam kalimat yang telah diucapkannya. "Kenapa kau tidak serang saja barak itu, Jendral?" usulnya gila.

Sang jendral bergeming, sama sekali tidak mampu membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab.

"Bakar barak mereka. Bakar semua makhluk hidup yang ada di dalamnya, bukankah itu hal yang cukup mudah?"

Sang jendral masih bergeming.

"Kenapa, apa kau takut?"

"Hamba akan melaksanakannya, Yang Mulia!" jawab jendral bertubuh kurus itu cepat. "Hamba akan melaksanakannya dengan segera," janjinya membuat Mukade tersenyum puas mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Kesunyian malam terasa mengganggu untuk Kakashi saat ini. Pria itu bisa mencium ketidakberesan yang datang semakin mendekat bersama angin malam yang berhembus dingin. Ia melirik lewat bahunya, memberi sebuah isyarat tanpa kata pada seorang prajurit yang berdiri di tidak jauh dari tempatnya bediri untuk berjaga saat ini. Prajurit itu segera mengangguk samar sebelum berbalik dan menghilang di balik kegelapan di sekitarnya.

Kakashi selalu mengandalkan instingnya saat berhadapan dengan musuh, dan instingnya saat ini memperingatinya dengan sangat kuat, memberitahunya untuk bersiap untuk menerima serangan tak terduga.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke bertanya tiba-tiba dengan ekspresi ingin tahu. Hanya dengan melihat perubahan ekpresi Kakashi saja membuatnya tahu jika ada yang tidak beres saat ini. Oh, Demi Dewa Langit, sebentar lagi tugasnya selesai. Wabah sudah berhasil ditangani, ia hanya perlu bersabar hingga para pengungsi yang berniat pindah ke Suna dan Ame mengurungkan niat dan kembali ke Rouran.

Sudah tiga bulan ia tidak melihat istrinya, apa sekarang ia harus kembali menunggu lebih lama? Sialan! Makinya di dalam hati.

"Perintahkan prajurit Anda untuk bersiap, Pangeran Sasuke!" tukas Kakashi dengan ekspresi serius. "Sepertinya kita akan menyambut tamu tidak diundang mala mini," tambahnya dengan seringai seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin.

Sasuke tidak perlu diperintah dua kali untuk melaksanakan apa yang diinginkan oleh Kakashi. Pangeran Keempat Ame itu bahkan tidak melayangkan protes saat Kakashi memberinya sebuah perintah yang terdengar lancang. Sasuke tahu jika Kakashi tengah serius saat ini, dan jika apa yang dikatakan oleh Jendral Konoha itu benar adanya, maka ia harus memprioritaskan keselamatan para pengungsi dan pasien yang masih berada di dalam barak.

Dengan langkah tergesa Sasuke segera mencari Neji dan Shikamaru yang juga ikut berjaga disisi utara dan selatan barak. Dalam satu perintah efisien ia memerintahkan keduanya untuk memberi perlindungan bagi pengungsi dan para pasien. Ia juga memerintahkan Gaara yang tengah berjaga disisi timur untuk mengerahkan prajuritnya untuk siaga penuh, sementara Itachi dan Kurama segera mengenakan baju zirah mereka sebelum bergabung bersama Kakashi, menunggu serangan pertama tiba.

"Ada pergerakan mencurigakan bergerak semakin mendekat," lapor Kakashi pelan. Mereka memerintahkan para prajurit untuk tidak membuat keributan, bersikap seolah-olah mereka tidak tahu akan serangan yang akan terjadi. "Musuh mengepung kita dari empat penjuru angin," lapornya lagi dengan ekspresi dingin. "Mereka berniat membumihanguskan kita."

Kurama menggertakan gigi. "Siapa?"

Kakashi menggelengkan kepala. "Mereka tidak memakai atribut kerajaan mana pun," jawabnya. "Hamba sudah menugaskan mata-mata untuk mengintai pergerakan mereka," ia terdiam sejenak. "Mereka bisa menyerang kita kapan saja, Pangeran."

"Tidak jika kita menyerang mereka terlebih dahulu," sahut Sasuke tenang membuat ketiga pemilik kepala menoleh ke arahnya dengan ekspresi serius. "Kita bunuh mereka semua sebelum mereka datang untuk menghancurkan kita," tambahnya dingin. "Berapa jumlah kekuatan mereka?"

Kakashi mengambil sebuah ranting yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia lalu berjongkok dan mulai menggambar di atas tanah untuk menggambarkan peta kekuatan musuh. "Menurut laporan mata-mata, kekuatan setiap pasukan yang mengepung kita masing-masing berjumlah seratus orang."

"Sebanyak itu?" Kurama mengernyit dalam.

Kakashi mengangguk. "Dan mereka bersenjata penuh," tambahnya membuat Kurama gusar memikirkan keselamatan para pengungsi yang tidak berdosa.

"Mereka tidak mungkin pemberontak biasa." Itachi menimpali. "Mereka pasti prajurit dari kerajaan terdekat," tambahnya yakin.

"Kita tidak bisa menuduh tanpa bukti kuat, Pangeran Itachi." Kakashi mengingatkan. "Sebisa mungkin kita harus bisa menangkap beberapa orang untuk dimintai keterangan," ujarnya dengan tatapan penuh arti pada Sasuke. "Hamba serius, Pangeran Sasuke."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menjawab dengan santai, "Itu tugasmu." Ia mengangkat bahu acuh. "Tugasku adalah menghabisi musuh-musuh yang datang kepadaku," tambahnya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian suara pedang beradu pun terdengar di empat penjuru. Seketika udara malam yang dingin dipenuhi oleh bau khas besi serta bau anyir darah dari prajurit-prajurit yang terluka maupun dari musuh yang mati di tangan mereka.

Langit malam yang gelap tiba-tiba terang oleh sesuatu yang melayang di udara. Itachi terbelalak, melihat begitu banyaknya anak panah yang dilesatkan membawa api yang berkobar serta bersamanya. Mereka berniat membakar barak dan semua orang yang berada di dalamnya?

"Jangan khawatir, kami sudah mengantisipasi serangan ini." Kakashi berkata di belakang punggung Itachi. Pria itu sama sekali tidak terlihat kewalahan saat menghadapi musuh yang seperti tidak ada habisnya ini. "Pengungsi sudah diamankan, Anda tidak perlu khawatir," tambahnya menenangkan Itachi yang gusar memikirkan nasib para pengungsi serta pasien yang bertahan di dalam barak.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanyanya untuk memastikan.

Kakashi mengangguk tanpa keraguan, sebelum akhirnya kembali bergerak maju untuk menghabisi musuh-musuhnya tanpa berkedip sementara disisi utara Sasuke berteriak keras, menyerukan pekik perang dan terus menyerbu maju. Ringkikan kuda menyaru dengan suara lengking kesakitan para prajurit serta musuh yang terluka, membawa kengerian untuk telinga-telinga yang tak terbiasa.

Korban yang jatuh dipihak musuh jauh lebih banyak. Mereka terlihat kaget dan tidak siap saat musuh yang hendak dihancurkannya ternyata sudah bersiap dan menyergap serta menyerang mereka terlebih dahulu. Pertempuran yang tidak seimbang ini, membuat beberapa dari mereka ketakutan. Tidak sedikit bahkan mengurungkan niat dan akhirnya memilih untuk melarikan diri.

Sang jendral Rouran yang sadar jika rencananya gagal total hanya bisa menelan pahit kegagalannya. Saat ini ia tidak memiliki jalan untuk kembali, rajanya hanya akan memenggal kepalanya jika ia kembali dengan kegagalan. Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum tipis, setidaknya ia akan mati terhormat dalam pertempuran ini. Ah, apa lagi yang harus disesalinya? Dan dengan tekad itulah ia merangsak masuk, membelah pertempuran di depannya dan bertarung dengan sisa kekuatannya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?" Itachi melap peluh dan darah yang menempel di wajahnya. "Apa kau tahu siapa mereka?" tanyanya lagi pada Kakashi yang berjongkok di depan mayat sang jendral Rouran.

Kakashi tidak langsung mennjawab. Ia menoleh ke arah Kurama untuk meminta persetujuan, lalu menjawab dengan tenang, "Dia salah satu jendral dari Rouran."

"Apa kau yakin?" Sasuke menimpali dingin. Pria itu menggenggam pedang panjang miliknya yang berlumur darah, lalu melempar tatapan pada mayat yang tergeletak di samping kaki Kakashi. "Jadi Rouran yang menyerang kita?"

"Hamba belum bisa menjawab untuk hal itu, Pangeran Sasuke," jawab Kakashi tenang. "Musuh yang berhasil ditangkap semua mati bunuh diri," ujarnya terdengar biasa walau ekpresinya terlihat sangat kesal.

Sasuke menunjuk dengan dagunya. "Jika ucapanmu benar mengenai siapa mayat pria itu, maka hal itu bisa dijadikan bukti kuat, bukan?"

"Hamba tidak yakin," jawab Kakashi menyesal.

Itachi melangkah maju. "Orang yang kita tuduh saat ini bukan orang biasa," ujarnya sembari melirik ke arah Kurama yang berekspresi keras. "Raja Mukade merupakan mertua dari Kaisar Minato," tambahnya sekedar mengingatkan. "Jika salah mengambil langkah, kepala kita yang menjadi taruhannya."

Hening.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Sasuke kembali buka suara. "Apa kau akan berdiam diri saja?"

Kurama mendelik tajam, kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Bagaimana bisa dia berdiam diri menghadapi hal seserius ini? Jika benar Mukade adalah dalang dibalik penyerangan ini maka raja lalim itu harus mendapat hukuman yang setimpal. Kurama bahkan tidak akan keberatan memenggal kepala raja itu dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Ia bahkan tidak keberatan jika harus menghadapi kemurkaan ayahandanya, karena keadilan harus tetap ditegakkan bukan?

"Aku akan membawa mayat ini kehadapan Mukade," tukas Kurama membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis, terlihat puas akan keputusan yang diambil oleh Kurama. "Aku ingin melihat reaksi raja tua itu saat melihat mayat salah satu jendralnya."

"Apa kau membutuhkan pasukan untuk mengawalmu, Pangeran Kurama?"

"Tentu, Pangeran Sasuke," jawab Kurama membuat Kakashi menggelengkan kepala karenanya.

.

.

.

Tanpa menunda waktu lebih lama, setelah memastikan keselamatan para pengungsi, dan memastikan para prajurit yang terluka mendapat perawatan, Kurama langsung memimpin lima puluh pasukan berkuda untuk merangsak masuk ke dalam istana Rouran. Ia sudah membulatkan tekad, pedang panjangnya sudah disiapkannya untuk menebas kepala Mukade jika terbukti raja itulah dalang dibalik penyerangan barak.

Para prajurit yang berjaga di depan gerbang kerajaan terbelalak saat melihat pasukan berkuda dalam jumlah cukup besar semakin mendekat ke arah mereka. Para prajurit itu semakin gentar saat mengenali panji-panji yang dibawa pasukan berkuda itu. Panji-panji Kerajaan Konoha? Tapi untuk apa pasukan berkuda Konoha datang secara tiba-tiba?

"Buka gerbang, aku ingin menemui raja kalian!" teriak Kurama lantang dari atas kudanya. Sepuluh prajurit yang berjaga itu saling melempar tatap, terlihat gentar dan pada akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk membuka pintu gerbang dan mempersilahkan Kurama beserta pasukan berkudanya masuk ke dalam komplek istana.

Tidak ada salahnya mengizinkan Kurama masuk, bukankah dia putera dari menantu Raja Rouran? Pikir mereka kompak.

"Beritakan pada raja kalian, Pangeran Kurama dari Konoha ingin menghadap!" seru Kurama penuh wibawa.

Dua orang prajurit yang ber_kowtow _itu segera bergerak dan berlari untuk mengerjakan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Kurama pada keduanya. Mereka berlari, tergopoh-gopoh menuju istana peraduan sang raja untuk melaporkan berita penting ini.

"Apa maksud kalian Pangeran Kurama datang untuk menghadap?" raung Mukade murka saat menerima berita yang cukup mengejutkannya. Ia terbelalak, menggigil ketakutan saat menyadari jika rencananya lagi-lagi gagal. Mukade tahu diri jika saat ini ia sudah tidak bisa berkelit lagi, Kurama pasti menuduhnya sebagai dalang dibalik penyerangan malam ini.

"Izinkan Pangeran Kurama masuk!" serunya kemudian sembari menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kursinya. Mukade mengacak-acak rambutnya, memastikan penampilannya terlihat kacau dan menyedihkan. Ia harus bisa meyakinkan Kurama jika ia pun korban dari pemberontakan yang dilakukan oleh jendralnya.

Mukade tersentak, terbelalak saat melihat mayat jendralnya dilempar ke hadapannya oleh empat orang prajurit Konoha yang datang bersama Kurama saat ini. "Apa Anda mengenalnya Raja Mukade?" Kurama bertanya dengan nada lembut namun mengancam. Sikap tenangnya sama sekali tidak bisa mengelabui Mukade. Mukade bahkan bisa mencium hawa membunuh dari tubuh Putera Mahkota Konoha itu saat ini.

"Di…dia jendralku," cicit Mukade tanpa menatap wajah Kurama. "Kau berhasil membunuhnya?" Mukade berseru senang, membuat Kurama menaikkan satu alisnya sementara Sasuke menyempitkan mata tidak suka. Mukade menunjuk ke arah mayat itu dan terlihat seperti orang gila, "Ia merencanakan pemberontakan terhadap kekuasaanku. Dia berniat untuk membunuhku!" Mukade mendongak, memasang senyum lebar penuh syukur, "Tapi kau berhasil membunuhnya. Kau menyelamatkan nyawaku!"

"Apa maksudmu?" Kurama memicingkan mata, terlihat tidak percaya.

Mukade tidak langsung menjawab. Kedua tangannya bergetar hebat, ekspresinya terlihat ketakutan saat ia kembali bicara, mengutarakan sebuah kebohongan yang diharapkannya bisa mengelabui Kurama, "Beberapa bulan terakhir ini kerajaanku diteror oleh pemberontakan para jendral yang tidak setia," ujarnya memulai dustanya dengan lihai sementara Kakashi hanya memasang ekspresi tak terbaca saat mendengarnya. "Mereka membunuh para pejabat setia, merampok perbekalan makanan dari gudang-gudang kami dan merampas persediaan senjata yang kami miliki." Ia terdiam sejenak, menelan dengan susah payah dan kembali bicara dengan suara bergetar, "Mereka ingin membunuhku! Mereka menginginkan tahtaku!"

Raja lalim itu meringkuk di sudut ruangan, tertawa lalu menutup telinga dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Aku harus bersembunyi. Aku harus pergi dari tempat ini. Mereka akan membunuhku jika aku terus berada di sini."

"Raja Mukade—"

"Tidak!" potong Mukade cepat. "Aku tidak mau menjadi raja. Aku akan menyerahkannya pada puteraku. Mana puteraku? Mana Kimimaro?" teriaknya lantang. "Dia harus menggantikanku. Dia harus kembali dari pengasingan dan menggantikanku," racaunya tidak jelas.

.

.

.

"Apa kau yakin jika Raja Mukade gila?" tanya Itachi hati-hati. Sore ini mereka kembali berkumpul di dalam tenda milik Kurama setelah berhasil melewati malam yang cukup menguras tenaga. "Bisa saja dia bersandiwara untuk menutupi kesalahannya."

Kurama mengangguk. "Aku tahu," jawabnya datar. "Aku akan melaporkan mengenai ini pada ayahanda. Kita harus menyelidikinya terlebih dahulu sebelum mengambil keputusan."

"Kejahatannya terlalu berat, Pangeran Kurama." Sasuke menimpali dengan tenang. "Jika dia terbukti sebagai otak dibalik penyerangan tadi malam, aku sangat yakin jika ayahandaku tidak akan tinggal diam, belum lagi Raja Suna. Keduanya pasti meminta kepala Raja Mukade dari Kaisar Konoha."

"Aku mengerti." Kurama melepas napas yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Andai saja tadi malam Mukade memberikan perlawanan, Kurama pasti sudah menebas kepalanya dan beralasan melakukannya untuk membela diri, namun sayangnya apa yang diharapkannya sama sekali tidak terjadi, Mukade selicik ular, terlalu pandai berkelit, dia bahkan rela turun tahta dan kembali memanggil putera tertuanya yang telah lama diasingkannya untuk menggantikannya? Ah, apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan oleh Raja tua itu? Tanya Kurama di dalam hati.

"Setidaknya Pangeran Gaara dan Puteri Temari cukup puas mendengar penjelasan yang kau katakan, Pangeran Kurama," balas Itachi dengan mimik serius.

"Alasan yang terdengar masuk akal karena apa yang terjadi di Rouran belakangan ini mendukung cerita yang dibuat oleh Raja Mukade," cibir Sasuke tajam. Pangeran keempat dari Kerajaan Ame itu mendengus kasar, melempar tatapan mencemooh pada Kurama yang balas menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat, "Mukade pembohong besar. Aku yakin akan hal itu. Sampai kapan kau akan tetap diam dan membiarkannya hidup?"

Kurama tidak menjawab.

"Kau harus menyingkirkannya sebelum racun yang dimilikinya menyebar ke seluruh tubuhmu, Pangeran Kurama."

"Apa kau mengancamku?" tanya Kurama tajam.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah bahu dan menjawab tenang, "Aku memperingatimu."

.

.

.

Sementara itu di dalam Istana Konoha, Minato duduk seorang diri di teras Paviliun Magnolia. Ditemani secawan arak kualitas terbaik ia duduk menikmati keheningan di sekitarnya. Langit malam bertabur bintang menaunginya, menemaninya walau pada kenyataannya tetap tidak bisa mengusir kesepiannya.

_Tulang sepi ini sulit lelap di malam._

_Nyanyian serangga saling menyayat_

_Tangisan renta sudah lama kerontang,_

_tinggal embun musim gugur menetes untuknya_

_Masa muda sekejap tercecer, _

_bagai di mata gunting, _

_dan tua datang seperti menenun tak bertepi, _

_aku menyentuh ujung benang._

_Hati tanpa riak baru, _

_kenangan merayap pilu_

_Bagaimana tega naikkan layar ke selatan lagi,_

_mengembara gunung dan sungai masa lalu. (2)_

Sejenak ia menoleh ke belakang, sebuah senyum samar pun terlihat di wajahnya, sebentar lagi pemilik paviliun ini akan kembali. Ya, Naruto akan segera kembali ke tempat ini. Puterinya pasti merindukan tempat ini juga, kan? Seseorang yang meninggalkan kampong halamannya pasti akan terus diikuti oleh kerinduan akan rumahnya.

Dan sekarang sudah memasuki musim gugur. Waktu yang tepat bagi mereka untuk kembali berkumpul merayakan hari raya dan menikmati bulan purnama. Saat Kushina masih hidup, setiap bulan purnama di musim gugur, mereka selalu berkumpul, tertawa bahagia sembari menikmati alunan _guzheng _yang dimainkan apik oleh selir kesayangannya itu.

Ah, Naruto juga pasti merindukan semua itu, kan? Puterinya tidak mungkin melupakan kenangan-kenangan di Paviliun Magnolia.

Minato mengambil gelas araknya, meneguk isinya dengan perlahan, menikmati rasa arak itu dilidahnya dengan nikmat.

"Pemilik kalian akan segera kembali," bisiknya pelan disambut oleh desau angin malam. Tatapan Minato terlihat lebih hidup beberapa bulan ini. Kebahagian yang sempat direngut paksa dari dalam hatinya secara perlahan kembali setelah ia mengetahui jika Naruto masih hidup.

Minato meneguk araknya cepat. Ia memejamkan mata saat kenyataan lain menghujamnya dengan keras. Naruto tidak akan bisa tinggal lama dengannya. Putrinya sudah menjadi bagian dari Kerajaan Ame. Ia tidak mungkin mengambil Naruto secara paksa dari tangan Ame. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyanya lirih pada dirinya sendiri.

Sudah terlalu lama ia berpisah dengan putrinya, dan sekarang mereka harus kembali berpisah karena Naruto sudah menjadi menantu dari Kerajaan Ame?

Minato menggebrak meja. "Tidak bisa!" ujarnya dengan gigi gemertuk. "Aku harus bisa membawa Naruto kembali ke Konoha bagaimanapun caranya."

Ia terdiam, menatap langit malam bertabur bintang.

"Ya, aku akan memastikan kau kembali dan menetap di tempat yang seharusnya, Putri kecilku!" Minato tersenyum tipis. "Kau akan kembali tinggal bersamaku di dalam istana ini," bisiknya penuh janji.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Keterangan :**

**Puisi China Klasik berjudul 'Titian Jalak', karya Qin Guan ( 1049-1100 ; Song )**

**Renungan Musim Gugur – Meng Jiao (751-814; Tang)**

**Maafkan untuk seabrek typo(s)nya. #Sungkem**

**Hello! Makasih udah sabar menunggu. Dichap sebelumnya saya menjanjikan pertemuan Sara dan Naruto, maaf ya harus diundur ke chap depan, terlalu panjang soalnya. Pas bagian pertemuannya udah saya ketik, tapi jalan cerita yang mendahuluinya ternyata terlalu panjang untuk ditulis dichap ini. Jadi mohon kesabarannya untuk menunggu ya. (:**

**Untuk pertanyaan apa fic ini akan segera tamat? Saya juga nggak tahu. Biarkan mengalir seperti air karena banyak yang harus diselesaikan terlebih dahulu soalnya : Mukade, Sara, dan tentunya nasib Naruto ke depannya.**

**Ok deh, sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya! Dan untuk pembaca baru, selamat bergabung! Semoga betah ya. #Muach**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	30. Chapter 28-2

**Aloha… Apa kabar semuanya? ^-^**

**Pertama-tama saya mau memberi pengumuman jika Golden Cage akan dibuat Light Novel SasuFemNaru Fanbook. Apa sih light novel? Light novel adalah novel dengan sisipan gambar di dalamnya, karena fanbook jadi tokoh2nya masih sama seperti di ffn. Jumlah halamannya sebanyak 500 halaman + 15 lembar gambar berwarna (gambar sendiri akan dikerjakan oleh artist kita : Kagamiyo Neko, yang sudah berpengalaman membuat doujin2 salah satunya pair SasuNaru dan beberapa waktu lalu berkolab dengan author Frau Freude mempersembahkan Light Novel SasuNaru Fanbook. Ada yang sudah baca light novel tersebut? Seru loh… LN SasuNaru pertama di Indonesia. TOP banget! **

**Kembali ke topik, jika lancar buku hanya dicetak sesuai banyaknya pesanan saja/PO/Pre-Order yang akan mulai dibuka di bulan April s.d akhir Juni tahun 2017, dan naik cetak pada bulan Juli atau Agustus 2017. **

**Harganya ; Rp.225.000 untuk soft cover dan Rp.250.000 untuk hard cover, belum termasuk ongkos kirim ya. Perbedaan soft cover dan hard cover hanya pada jenis kertas untuk sampulnya saja. Kalau hard cover nggak usah repot nyampul karena nggak gampang kelipet2.**

**Untuk peminat yang berada di luar negeri jangan khawatir, bisa dikirim kok namun dengan ongkos kirim yang disesuaikan juga. (:**

**Pembaca pasti bertanya, kok harganya mahal banget yah? Namanya juga self publishing. Dan bisa dibilang barangnya limited edition, tidak dicetak banyak seperti penerbit2 mayor, jadi harga menyesuaikan. Untuk yang berminat bisa mulai menabung dari sekarang, hehehe… Di watty sudah ada lebih dari 100 peminat, apa di ffn juga ada yang berminat? Untuk yang berminat harap sabar menungu yah, saya akan kembali konfirmasi apabila PO sudah resmi dibuka. (:**

**Untuk yang tidak membeli pun jangan khawatir, karena fic ini akan tetap dilanjut di wattpad dan ffn namun untuk endingnya, pembeli bukulah yang akan tahu terlebih dahulu dengan bonus epilog serta beberapa perubahan/tambahan jalan cerita yang tidak akan saya publish di watty dan ffn. Contohnya dichap ini, ada beberapa bagian yang saya potong untuk kepentingan penerbitan buku.**

**Terima kasih! ^-^**

**Selamat membaca!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Tragedy, hurt/comfort, fantasy**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian atau pun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya! Yang tetep bandel saya kutuk ngejomblo seumur hidup!**

**Golden Cage**

**Chapter 28 : Rajutan Awan di Langit Konoha Bag. 2**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

"Kau melaporkan mengenai kedatangan Kaisar Minato pada Ayahanda?"

Itachi mendongak, mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap lurus sosok adiknya yang masuk ke dalam tenda miliknya dengan ekspresi tidak bersahabat. "Apa yang salah dengan hal itu?" Itachi balas bertanya tenang, disingkirkannya beberapa dokumen yang baru selesai dibaca setengahnya. "Kita memang diwajibkan untuk melaporkan segala sesuatu yang terjadi di sini pada Ayahanda. Bukan begitu?"

Kedua tangan Sasuke terkepal erat. "Tapi kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak membocorkan perihal kedatangan Kaisar Minato," balasnya dari balik gigi yang gemertuk.

"Jika bukan aku yang melaporkan mengenai hal ini, pasti mata-mata ayahanda yang melaporkannya, atau Sai, mungkin juga Neji, jadi apa bedanya?" balas Itachi tenang. "Ayahanda tetap akan tahu, dan beliau pasti murka jika tidak mengetahui masalah ini dari mulut kita, Sasuke."

Itachi melepas napas panjang sembari memijat keningnya yang mendadak berdenyut sakit. "Kau tahu betul jika suasana politik di Rouran tengah tidak stabil, dan kedatangan Kaisar Minato ke barak beberapa waktu yang lalu menegaskannya secara gamblang."

Sasuke tidak menjawab, membuat Itachi bertopang dagu dan menatapnya dengan ekspresi serius. "Kurama mengatakan jika Raja Mukade telah memberikan mandat pada putra tertuanya untuk menggantikannya sementara waktu sementara ia sendiri memilih pergi dan berlindung di balik tembok Istana Kerajaan Konoha."

"Raja Mukade meminta perlindungan pada Kaisar Minato?" tanya Sasuke dengan kedua alis saling bertaut.

Itachi menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Dia beralasan datang untuk menengok kedua cucu serta putrinya, namun kita tahu jelas apa alasannya yang sebenarnya." Itachi terdiam sejenak. "Dan aku yakin jika Kaisar Minato pun tahu alasan dari Raja Mukade yang sebenarnya."

Keduanya kembali diam untuk beberapa saat. "Kita harus bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk, dan kita memiliki kewajiban untuk melindungi rakyat serta tanah air kita."

.

.

.

"Permainan kecapimu memukau seperti biasa, Puteri." Mikoto memuji tulus dengan sebuah senyum hangat yang membuat Naruto sedikit tersipu karenanya. "Tapi…" tambahnya membuat Naruto mendongak ke arahnya dengan was-was, terlihat gelisah. "Entah kenapa belakangan ini aku merasa permainan kecapimu terdengar begitu menyedihkan," ucapnya membuat Naruto menunduk, menatap kedua tangannya yang saling bertaut di atas pangkuannya. "Kau pasti merindukan suamimu, kenapa kau tidak membicarakannya denganku? Bukankah aku ibumu juga?"

Taman istana di belakang kediaman Permaisuri Kerajaan Ame itu kembali hening, para dayang yang berjajar rapi di sepanjang jalan menuju gazebo tempat keduanya berada hanya menundukkan kepala, menutup mulutnya rapat pun dengan empat orang kasim yang bertugas untuk menemani kedua orang penting di Istana Ame itu.

Keheningan itu hanya menyisakan desau angin di penghujung musim panas yang seharusnya membawa keceriaan, namun sayangnya tidak untuk Naruto. Wanita itu sudah berpisah selama sembilan puluh hari dengan suaminya, membuat kerinduan yang ada di dalam hatinya semakin menumpuk dan rasanya nyaris meledak dengan hebat.

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab. "Sangat," jawabnya kemudian dengan sebuah senyum tipis yang rapuh. Ia meletakkan tangan kanannya di depan dada, lalu mengangkat kepalanya dengan gerakan anggun untuk balas menatap wajah mertuanya sendu. "Namun kerinduan yang ada dalam diri saya tidaklah sebesar kerinduan dalam diri Anda, Yang Mulia Permaisuri," ucapnya membuat Mikoto mengerjapkan mata, menghalau air mata yang hendak menerobos turun dari sudut-sudut matanya. "Saya tahu jika Yang Mulia Permaisuri sangat merindukan Putera Mahkota juga Pangeran Sasuke, jadi bagaimana bisa saya mengeluhkan mengenai kerinduan saya pada Pangeran Sasuke?"

Mikoto menghela napas pelan, mendongakkan kepala menatap jauh ke langit biru yang menaungi bumi Ame siang ini. Di langit awan putih berarak, menghiasi langit layaknya bunga-bunga indah yang menambah keindahan taman. "Kau selalu saja bisa membaca apa yang tengah kupikirkan, Puteri," ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatian pada sosok Naruto yang kini berdiri tidak jauh di belakangnya. "Keberadaanmu di sini membuatku merasa lebih hidup, bukan hanya sebuah jiwa yang berbalut daging," terangnya mengejutkan Naruto yang bahkan tidak menyadari saat nomor satu di Ame itu berbalik lalu menangkup wajah Naruto dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang halus dan hangat.

"Apa ada hal lain yang mengganggu pikiran Anda, Yang Mulia?" Naruto kembali bertanya dengan nada cemas saat melihat ekspresi Mikoto saat ini.

Mikoto tidak langsung menjawab, dipeluknya tubuh Naruto penuh kasih, lalu dibelainya pelan rambut hitam milik menantunya itu. "Kadang aku juga merasa takut karena kau selalu bisa membaca kegelisahanku walau aku sudah berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan baik," katanya tenang. "Kau selalu tahu mengenai diriku, namun pengetahuanku mengenai dirimu sama sekali tidak bertambah sejak kau menginjakkan kakimu ke tempat ini lima tahun yang lalu," desahnya parau. "Kau selalu terlihat begitu kuat, hingga aku sama sekali tidak bisa melihat celah sekecil apa pun untuk melihat jauh ke dalam hatimu. Aku tidak pernah tahu apa yang tengah kau rasakan sebenarnya, dan sebagai seorang ibu hal itu membuatku terganggu."

Naruto terdiam, sementara kedua tangannya perlahan terangkat dari kedua sisi tubuhnya untuk balas memeluk Sang Permaisuri Ame.

"Aku takut kau diambil pergi dariku," tukas Mikoto menyuarakan kegelisahan lain yang disimpannya setelah mendengar jika Putera Mahkota Konoha mengangkat Naruto menjadi adik angkatnya.

"Yang Mulia, bukankah setelah Pangeran Sasuke pulang, Yang Mulia Kaisar akan memberi kami sebuah kediaman di luar istana?" Naruto bertanya lembut membuat tubuh Mikoto menegang dalam pelukannya. "Mungkin Anda mencemaskan hal itu." Naruto menjeda untuk mengambil napas. "Namun saya berjanji, saya akan sesering mungkin mengunjungi anda ke istana."

"Pergi?" beo Mikoto seolah baru menyadari kebenaran ucapan Naruto.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Mikoto dengan sebuah senyuman. Ia mengangguk pelan. "Bukankah setiap Pangeran selain Putera Mahkota harus keluar istana setelah menikah?" Ia kembali mengingatkan, membuat Mikoto meremas dadanya erat. Terkadang Mikoto berusaha melupakan kebijakan itu dan berharap jika Kaisar mengubah kebijakan itu walau pada kenyataannya terdengar mustahil. "Hanya ada satu orang pangeran yang diperkenankan untuk tetap tinggal di istana, dan itu hanya seorang dengan status sebagai putera mahkota," tambahnya dengan senyum getir.

.

.

.

Di balairung Istana Ame, Fugaku terdiam di atas tahtanya, sementara tangan kanannya meremat sebuah surat resmi yang baru saja diterimanya dari utusan Konoha, pagi tadi. Raut wajahnya yang terlihat marah membuat dua orang pejabat kepercayaan sera seorang kasim yang berada di tempat itu merapatkan mulut dengan kepala menunduk dalam, terlalu takut walau untuk sekedar bertanya.

"Kaisar Konoha mengundang Puteri Naruto secara resmi untuk berkunjung ke istananya," terang Fugaku dengan nada tidak suka. Balairung berukuran besar itu kembali hening setelahnya, menyisakan aura mencekam yang menakutkan. "Apa maksudnya mengundang Naruto ke Istana Konoha?" raungnya membuat ketiga orang pria lain di dalam ruangan itu semakin _mengecil _di tempat mereka berdiri. Kemurkaan Kaisar adalah hal yang sungguh mereka takuti.

Fugaku memukul pegangan kursi tahtanya dengan keras, mukanya memerah karena marah. "Kaisar Minato pasti sudah tahu jika Naruto adalah putri kandungnya," ujarnya menebak-nebak. "Dia pasti tahu setelah melihat Naruto secara langsung," tambahnya dengan gigi gemertuk. "Seorang ayah tidak mungkin tidak bisa mengenali anak kandungnya."

Hiashi mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara untuk ber _kowtow_, sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bicara. "Mohon ampun, Yang Mulia," mohon Hiashi membuat tatapan Fugaku teralih padanya. "Jika benar Kaisar Minato telah mengetahui kebenaran mengenai Puteri Naruto, bukankah itu satu hal yang menguntungkan untuk kerajaan kita?"

Fugaku menaikkan satu alisnya, namun tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun untuk menyela ucapan Perdana Menteri yang terkenal dengan kepandaiannya itu.

"Anda harus menunjukkan bagaimana Kerajaan Ame memperlakukan Puteri Naruto," terang Hiashi tenang. "Puteri Naruto harus terlihat paling menonjol diantara puteri-puteri Konoha lainnya. Dan saat sayembara berlangsung, Puteri Naruto-lah yang akan menjadi pusat perhatian." Hiashi terdiam sejenak, untuk mengatur napasnya yang menderu karena takut. Saat ini ia tengah bertaruh—mempertahankan kepercayaan Kaisar atau mendapat kemurkaannya. "Dengan begitu hamba yakin jika Kaisar Minato pasti menyetujui pernikahan puterinya dengan Pangeran Sasuke. Dia harus bersyukur karena puterinya mendapatkan suami dari kerajaan sebesar Ame."

"Dan tentunya dia menyesali karena apa yang seharusnya dilakukannya malah dilakukan oleh orang asing," sahut Fugaku dengan sebuah senyum puas. "Seorang ayah seharusnya bisa menjaga puterinya. Memberikannya perhiasan dan pakaian terbaik, bukan begitu?"

Hening.

"Tapi apa yang dilakukan Kaisar Minato sungguh diluar dugaan, dia malah membuang putri kandungnya sendiri," tambah Fugaku dengan sebuah dengusan kecil. "Aku tidak akan terkejut jika Kaisar Minato menangis darah saat melihat Naruto menginjakkan kaki di istananya dengan kemewahan seorang Puteri dari Ame, bukan dari Konoha." Fugaku kembali terdiam sejenak, mengambil napas panjang lalu melepasnya dengan keras.

Kemarahannya lenyap secepat kedatangannya. Jauh di dalam dirinya ia merasakan puas tak terkira saat menyadari bagaimana terpukulnya Minato nanti saat melihat putri kandungnya kembali pulang ke rumahnya untuk pertama kali setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu sebagai Puteri dari Ame.

Kali ini kau kalah Minato, batinnya senang.

.

.

.

Persiapan penyambutan kepulangan Itachi dan Sasuke dipersiapkan sedetail mungkin oleh Mikoto. Wanita nomor satu di Kerajaan Ame itu memastikan segala sesuatu disiapkan sesuai dengan keinginanya. "Yang Mulia, sebaiknya Anda beristirahat," pinta Naruto dengan nada cemas. Sudah tiga hari Mikoto ikut bekerja, mengawasi persiapan penyambutan itu dengan mengabaikan waktu istirahatnya. "Para kasim dan dayang pasti mengerjakan semuanya sesuai dengan perintah Anda, Yang Mulia," ujar Naruto lagi.

"Anda bisa jatuh sakit jika terus memaksakan diri seperti ini."

Mikoto bergeming, sama sekali tidak mengidahkan permintaan Naruto yang terus menempel padanya sejak pagi hari. "Permaisuri?!" Naruto mulai merengek, mencoba untuk melakukan keahliannya dalam hal merayu. "Saya mohon tolong izinkan saya untuk ikut membant—"

"Kau tidak boleh membantuku!" Mikoto berbalik, memotong ucapan Naruto dengan sebuah senyum penuh arti yang entah kenapa tidak disukai oleh Naruto. "Daripada membantuku, seharusnya kau mempersiapkan dirimu dengan baik," tambahnya membuat Naruto mengerjapkan mata, memiringkan kepala ke satu sisi, menatapnya tidak mengerti.

Mikoto tertawa anggun, melihat perubahan ekspresi menantunya saat ini sungguh menjadi satu hiburan tersendiri untuknya. "Suamimu akan segera pulang, sebagai seorang istri tentu kau harus mempersiapkan diri dengan baik, bukan?" ujarnya membuat rona merah menjalar cepat di wajah Naruto. "Sasuke pasti akan meminta haknya padamu," bisiknya membuat rona merah di wajah Naruto semakin terlihat jelas. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat ke arah Naruto, memastikan para dayang yang tengah menghias Paviliun Suzaku tidak dapat mendengar ucapannya, "Hal pertama yang harus kau lakukan saat suamimu pulang adalah membantunya mandi."

Naruto terkesiap, kedua bola matanya membulat dengan sempurna. Wanita itu menutup mulutnya yang terbuka dengan telapak tangannya. Dewa Langit, kenapa ia harus merasa malu saat ini? Bukankah ia sudah melihat tubuh telanjang Sasuke sebelumnya? Tapi kenapa ia masih bisa dibuat merona malu oleh ucapan mertuanya ini? Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, menelan kering dan menjawab dengan terbata, "Para dayang bisa membantunya," ucapnya membuat Mikoto memicingkan mata.

"Apa kau rela?" tanyanya, menyembunyikan nada geli di dalam suaranya.

Naruto menekuk keningnya, lalu menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat.

"Kalau begitu apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Kau harus mempersiapkan dirimu sendiri untuk menyambut suamimu," tegasnya serius. "Sekarang pergi dan rawat dirimu sendiri," ujar Mikoto tenang. "Aku bisa menyelesaikan semua ini seorang diri. Aku tidak selemah dulu, kau tahu hal itu."

Naruto tidak menjawab.

"Jangan mengkhawatirkanku, aku baik-baik saja," ujar Mikoto mencoba memupus kekhawatiran Naruto yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan. "Ingat, kau harus bisa _melayani _suamimu dengan baik," tambahnya dengan kerlingan mata yang nyaris membuat Naruto menangis karena malu.

.

.

.

Rombongan yang membawa kedua Pangeran Ame itu pada akhirnya tiba di Ibu Kota Kerajaan Ame. Kepulangan mereka disambut meriah oleh rakyat yang berjejer rapi di sepanjang jalan, memberikan penghormatan serta doa panjang umur untuk kedua pangeran.

Keberhasilan kedua pangeran membantu Kerajaan Konoha dan Kerajaan Suna untuk mengendalikan wabah cacar serta kemenangan atas pemberontak yang menyerang barak telah menjadi buah bibir di kalangan rakyat biasa hingga bangsawan di Ame. Mereka semua kembali dibuat kagum oleh kemampuan kedua pangeran mereka, dan pada akhirnya mereka bisa lega karena masa depan mereka sudah dapat dipastikan bisa terjamin di salah satu tangan kedua pangeran itu, sementara kedua pangeran dari Ame itu duduk di atas kuda mereka dengan aura mistis, berkedudukan mulia.

Sementara di dalam istana, Fugaku menunggu kepulangan kedua putranya dengan sorot penuh kebanggaan. Laporan yang diterimanya terakhir kali mengenai keberhasilan kedua pangeran mematahkan serangan kelompok pemberontak dari Rouran membuat rasa bangganya berlipat-lipat. Fugaku semakin yakin untuk menurunkan tahtanya pada Itachi, serta memberikan kepercayaan keamanan kerajaan besar ini di tangan Sasuke.

Kemampuan kedua putra dari permaisuri memang sudah tidak diragukan lagi, walau hal itu membuat polemik baru diantara para bangsawan dan pejabat istana mengenai siapa yang paling pantas untuk duduk di atas tahta setelah ia turun nanti.

Fugaku menghela napas, seolah hal itu bisa mengenyahkan kecemasan di dalam pikirannya saat ini dan hal lain yang bisa membuatnya tenang adalah karena Sasuke sama sekali tidak memiliki minat untuk duduk di atas tahta.

Kepulangan keduanya disambut dengan perayaan meriah. Pesta bahkan masih berlangsung hingga menjelang tengah malam, membuat Sasuke yang sedari tadi ingin melepas rindu dengan istrinya harus menahan diri lebih lama mengingat Permaisuri yang sepertinya dengan sengaja meminta Naruto untuk menemaninya di sepanjang pesta berlangsung.

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya yang terlihat lelah. Ia menggelengkan kepala pelan, sama sekali tidak bisa menikmati jamuan makanan mewah yang berlimpah. Semua makanan dan minuman itu terasa hambar di lidahnya. Yang diinginkannya saat ini hanya satu—memeluk dan mencium istrinya hingga kerinduannya ini terobati.

Dan lagi, kenapa Naruto terlihat lebih cantik hari ini? Gaun berwarna putih dengan motif ekor burung hong merah di bagian dada serta punggung itu membalut tubuh istrinya dengan sempurna.

Tanpa disadari Sasuke menahan napas, terkesima dan akhirnya hanya bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengucek kedua matanya untuk memastikan apa yang tengah dilihatnya ini bukan hanya sebatas fatamorgana. Tapi kenapa sedari tadi Naruto tidak menyapanya? Sasuke menekuk keningnya bingung.

Apa Naruto tidak merindukannya?

Sasuke meneguk arak berkualitas terbaik di dalam gelasnya cepat, lalu menghela napas kasar. Ia terlalu larut dalam pikirannya sendiri hingga tidak sadar jika sedari tadi Fugaku, Mikoto dan Itachi tengah mengamatinya. Ketiganya tahu betul jika Sasuke tengah menahan diri saat ini, dan hal itu membuat ketiganya tertawa di dalam hati.

Penari dan pemain musik istana masih memainkan keahlian mereka di atas panggung, menghibur para pejabat serta keluarga istana dengan kemampuan mereka, sementara di sisi lain para prajurit Ame juga memiliki pestanya sendiri di lapangan berlatih di sisi timur istana yang kini telah disulap menjadi tempat pesta lain khusus untuk para prajurit bersenang-senang malam ini.

.

.

.

Sasuke berekspresi masam saat memasuki kediamannya—Paviliun Suzaku. Pria itu membuka pintu kamarnya yang dipenuhi oleh aroma lembut istrinya dengan kasar. Bagaimana ia tidak merasa kesal jika hingga pesta penyambutan berakhir Naruto masih belum juga menyapanya.

Ia mengumpat pelan, dengan kasar menolak bantuan dua orang kasim serta dua orang dayang yang bermaksud untuk membantunya membuka pakaian zirah yang masih dikenakannya.

"Lapor, Pangeran Keempat, bak mandi telah siap. Para dayang akan membantu Anda untuk membersihkan diri," lapor seorang kasim dengan kepala menunduk dalam penuh hormat.

"Tidak perlu!" sahut Sasuke datar. "Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya memastikan tempat itu kosong. Aku tidak mau diganggu oleh siapa pun!" perintahnya mutlak sebelum berbalik pergi menuju tempat pemandiannya.

Langkah penuh amarahnya membuatnya tiba di tempat permandiannya dengan cepat. Aroma mawar serta pendar api dari lilin menyambutnya saat ia masuk ke dalam tempat permandian. Sasuke membuka keseluruhan pakaiannya sebelum masuk ke dalam kolam besar berisi air hangat. Ia perlu berendam lama untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari sosok istrinya yang seperti enggan untuk menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka lebar.

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak membutuhkan seseorang untuk membantuku mandi!" bentaknya marah saat mendengar suara langkah kaki semakin mendekat di belakangnya.

"Bahkan bantuanku?"

Kening Sasuke ditekuk dalam, dengan perlahan ia menoleh lewat bahunya untuk mendapati istrinya berdiri hanya dengan mengenakan pakaian tembus pandang.

"Kau yakin tidak perlu bantuanku untuk menggosok punggungmu?" tanya Naruto lagi, menekan rasa malu yang kini menjalar dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambutnya. Wanita itu kembali melangkah pelan, sementara tangannya membuka ikatan _hanfu _yang dikenakannya. Seperti yang diajarkan oleh Tsunade dulu, ia membuka ikatan _hanfu _itu perlahan, membuat Sasuke yang menatapnya mengerang tidak sabar.

Naruto berhenti melangkah, membuat Sasuke semakin frustasi saat bagian atas _hanfu _yang dikenakan wanita itu telah terbuka, memperlihatkan payudara berisi juga pinggang kecilnya yang sangat mengundang. "Jadi, kau menolakku juga?" tanyanya dengan suara menggoda.

"Kau akan membayarnya, Naruto," ujar Sasuke serak dengan mata berkabut penuh gairah. "Kau akan membayarnya hingga lunas," tegasnya sebelum menarik tubuh istrinya ke masuk ke dalam kolam, menciumnya membabi-buta dan bercinta hingga keduanya mencapai puncak kenikmatan hingga berkali-kali malam itu.

.

.

.

Naruto menekuk wajahnya masam. Ia bahkan harus berusaha untuk tidak menghambur dan memukul wajah tampan suaminya yang tidak peduli akan protes yang dilayangkan oleh Naruto sedari pagi. Sasuke hanya tersenyum saat Naruto mengatakan jika tubuhnya terasa sakit, ia bahkan harus menahan malu saat para dayang yang membantunya berpakaian tersenyum penuh arti saat melihat beberapa bercak keunguan yang sengaja ditinggalkan Sasuke di beberapa titik tubuhnya.

Sasuke pasti sengaja melakukannya untuk membuatku malu, pikir Naruto kesal.

"Seharusnya kau tidak meninggalkan jejak di tempat yang mudah terlihat!" protes Naruto dengan suara tertahan agar para dayang yang bertugas di dalam kediamannya tidak mendengar apa yang diucapkannya.

Ia mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya, berdecak sebal saat Sasuke hanya balas menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Bukankah kita sudah membahas hal ini tadi pagi?" Sasuke balik bertanya dengan senyum tipis. "Dan seingatku kau sama sekali tidak protes saat aku melakukannya," lanjutnya dengan seringai menyebalkan. "Kau bahkan meminta lebih—"

"Argh…" pekik Naruto keras. Ia meloncat, lalu berlari untuk membekap mulut Sasuke dengan telapak tangannya. "Jangan mengatakan hal sevulgar itu dengan mudahnya, Sasuke!" ujarnya dengan nada memperingatkan. "Kau?!" bentak Naruto lagi saat Sasuke dengan santainya mencium lalu menjilat telapak tangan Naruto yang digunakan untuk membekap mulutnya.

Sasuke kembali terkekeh, lalu menarik tubuh istrinya ke arahnya untuk didudukannya di atas pangkuannya. "Aku hanya mencium dan menjilat telapak tanganmu, kenapa kau harus seheboh itu?" tanyanya dengan kilat jail. "Kau tidak protes saat aku menjilat bagian—"

"Hentikan!" Naruto melotot, dengan gesit ia kembali membekap mulut Sasuke dengan telapak tangannya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya kemudian saat Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" ia kembali bertanya dengan nada lebih lembut. "Apa Yang Mulia mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

Sasuke mendesah, wajahnya terlihat lelah. Dengan gerakan pelan ia membawa kedua telapak Naruto ke pipinya. "Hangat," bisiknya dengan kedua mata terpejam. "Tanganmu sangat hangat," tambahnya. "Apa kau merindukanku?"

"Tentu saja aku merindukanmu," jawab Naruto. Dengan lembut ia menyandarkan kepala Sasuke di dadanya. "Aku merindukanmu setiap detiknya," tambahnya sembari menyandarkan kepala di puncak kepala Sasuke.

Hening.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, bukan?" Naruto kembali bertanya cemas. Suaminya bersikap aneh, dan ia sangat yakin jika Sasuke tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Jangan merahasiakan sesuatu dariku," ia memohon dengan nada parau. "Apa yang dikatakan Ayahanda Kaisar? Apa hal itu berkaitan denganku?"

Sasuke kembali mendesah lelah.

"Jadi benar ini berhubungan denganku." Naruto mengecup puncak kepala Sasuke lembut, sementara tangannya membelai rambut gelap milik Sasuke yang terasa begitu lembut di telapak tangannya.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. "Kaisar Minato mengundangmu ke istananya," ujarnya. Sasuke mengumpat di dalam hati saat merasakan tubuh istrinya tegang setelah mendengar berita yang baru saja dikatakannya. Jauh di dalam hatinya Sasuke tahu jika Naruto masih belum siap untuk kembali ke tempat itu, tempat dimana mimpi buruknya berawal. "Aku belum memberikan jawaban atas hal ini pada Ayahanda."

Hening.

"Kau tidak harus pergi jika kau tidak menginginkannya," lanjut Sasuke parau. "Aku akan datang menemuinya dan meminta maaf atas namamu—"

"Tidak bisa seperti itu," potong Naruto cepat. Wanita itu menarik napas dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya pelan, berusaha untuk menormalkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak cepat karena kegelisahannya. "Kaisar Minato akan menganggap hal ini sebagai sebuah penghinaan. Kita harus memiliki alasan jelas untuk menolak undangan resmi dari beliau."

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, tatapannya menerawang.

Naruto mengernyit dalam, "Kau berniat pergi ke Konoha untuk menemuinya?"

Sasuke kembali mengangguk pelan.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku pun ikut diundang," Sasuke terdiam sejenak, membuat Naruto memicingkan mata, menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh selidik. "Permaisuri Sara mengundangku untuk tujuan berbeda," jawabnya yang diakhiri dehaman kecil, terlihat gugup.

Naruto bersidekap. "Untuk tujuan apa?"

"Sayembara Puteri Ino—"

"Apa?!" pekik Naruto yang segera meloncat berdiri dari pangkuan suaminya dengan mata melotot, marah. "Tapi kau sudah menikah!" tunjuknya pada Sasuke dengan tatapan mencela. "Bagaimana bisa Permaisuri Sara mengundangmu juga? Apa dia tidak tahu jika kau sudah menikah? Bukankah seharusnya Kaisar Minato mengatakan statusmu padanya?"

Demi Dewa, apa benar Sasuke berniat untuk mengikuti sayembara itu juga? Naruto memalingkan muka, terlihat kecewa. Bukankah ia sudah pernah mengatakan dengan jelas jika ia tidak suka berbagi? Dan sekarang, saat pernikahan mereka belum genap satu tahun Sasuke berniat untuk melanggar janji yang telah dibuatnya sendiri?

Sasuke memijat tengkuknya, "Benar—"

"Dan kau masih berniat datang untuk mengikutinya?" geram Naruto marah. Rasa cemburu membakar dirinya dengan hebat saat ini. "Kau tidak boleh mengikutinya!"

"Bisakah kau mendengar penjelasanku hingga selesai?" pinta Sasuke dengan nada satu oktaf lebih rendah, membujuk. Terkadang bicara dengan Naruto akan terasa sangat sulit, terlebih jika wanita itu tengah marah dan merajuk seperti saat ini.

"Apa lagi yang mau kau jelaskan? Apa? Apa?" tantang Naruto sebal.

"Aku datang kesana bukan untuk memenuhi undangan sayembara karena Pangeran Kedua dan Ketiga-lah yang akan mengikutinya."

Naruto terdiam, satu alisnya terangkat, jelas sekali jika wanita itu belum mempercayai penjelasan Sasuke dengan sepenuhnya.

"Aku datang hanya sebagai perwakilan ayahanda untuk mengantar kedua pangeran, selain itu aku datang untuk menjelaskan permohonan maaf atas ketidakikutsertaan Pangeran Pertama."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara, tanda menyerah. "Aku sudah mengatakan kebenarannya, sekarang terserah padamu untuk percaya atau tidak."

"Kenapa Pangeran Pertama tidak datang?" tanyanya kemudian dengan nada lebih bersahabat.

Ekspresi Sasuke berubah serius, membuat Naruto menjadi was-was. "Maaf, Naruto, untuk kali ini aku tidak bisa mengatakan alasan sebenarnya padamu."

.

.

.

Dan hari pertemuan itu pun akhirnya tiba dengan cepat.

Ada rasa tidak suka yang menyelinap masuk ke dalam hati Sara saat permaisuri dari Kerajaan Konoha itu melihat sosok Naruto keluar dari dalam kereta kuda Kerajaan Ame. Kereta kerajaan yang ditarik oleh enam ekor kuda itu terlalu berlebihan untuk dipakai seorang menantu kerajaan, pikirnya masam.

Ia juga merasa heran saat pasukan kuda pembawa bendera _kebesaran _Kerajaan Ame serta dua baris prajurit Ame yang menyertai perjalanan Naruto, kini menundukkan kepala, penuh hormat bersikap seolah-olah jika Naruto seorang Puteri Mahkota, dan lagi-lagi hal itu mengganggunya dan tanpa disadarinya kedua tangannya terkepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya saat ia melihat pakaian serta perhiasan yang dikenakan oleh menantu dari Kerajaan Ame itu.

Naruto mengenakan gaun dari bahan sutra terbaik, berwarna biru tua dengan sentuhan warna merah pada bagian lengan serta roknya yang mengembang. Pakaian _kebesarannya _disulam oleh benang emas dengan pola burung hong yang terlihat cantik di bagian dadanya, serta pola bunga teratai pada ujung kedua lengannya.

Sara semakin dibuat iri saat melihat perhiasan yang menempel di kepala Naruto, hanya dengan sekali pandang saja ia bisa menilai harga dari giok putih, batu permata serta emas yang menghiasi rambut hitam legam milik Naruto yang disanggul dan ditata rumit.

Penghuni Istana Ame sepertinya ingin memperlihatkan dengan jelas status menantunya kepada dunia saat ini, pikirnya gerah.

Ekspresi Sara nampak biasa, walau jauh di dalam hatinya ia merasa gelisah. Jika Ino menjadi bagian dari Kerajaan Ame, maka posisinya harus lebih tinggi dari istri Pangeran Keempat Kerajaan Ame itu.

Ino harus memiliki posisi tinggi, tekadnya di dalam hati. Namun sesuatu menamparnya dengan keras saat matanya sama sekali tidak menangkap sosok Putera Mahkota dari Kerajaan Ame dalam rombongan besar itu.

Pangeran Itachi tidak turut serta?

Sara terhuyung ke belakang, nyaris terjatuh andai saja dayang kepercayaan yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya tidak sigap menahan tubuhnya yang limbung. Permaisuri Konoha itu bernapas dengan berat, menggelengkan kepala pelan untuk mengenyahkan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba bercokol di kepalanya, sebelum akhirnya kembali berdiri dengan tegak, menarik napas dalam untuk menenangkan diri. Kejadian itu tentu tidak lepas dari pengamatan Mukade. Raja lalim itu memasang ekspresi datar, namun di dalam otaknya ia sudah menyusun beberapa rencana licik untuk menyingkirkan menantu Ame itu dari Istana Konoha secepatnya.

Rencana besar Sara jelas hancur lebur dengan ketidakikutsertaan Pangeran Itachi. Namun Pangeran Keempat tetap datang. Itu bagus, pikirnya.

Jika Pangeran Keempat mengikuti sayembara ini maka Sara bisa sedikit merasa tenang. Dan jika ternyata Sasuke yang berhasil memenangkannya, maka ia hanya perlu mencari cara untuk menyingkirkan istri pertama dari Pangeran Keempat Ame itu, dan menjadikan Ino sebagai istri pertamanya.

Sara tersenyum sekaligus mengumpat di dalam hati, mencemooh bintang keberuntungan yang menaungi kelahiran putri semata wayangnya. Bintang itu sepertinya tidak terlalu baik hingga kehidupan Ino tidak sebersinar yang diharapkannya.

Sara menilai penampilan tanpa cela Naruto dengan pandangan dingin, ia mengernyit samar, merasa heran karena tiba-tiba saja ia merasa terancam dengan keberadaan menantu Ame itu. Aneh, pikirnya.

Saat Sasuke menggandeng tangan Naruto untuk menaiki anak-anak tangga yang terbuat dari batu alam terbaik yang dihasilkan dari sumber alam bagian sungai timur Konoha yang kaya akan batu-batu alamnya, Sara lewat sudut matanya melirik ke arah Minato yang berdiri di sampingnya. Wanita itu mengerjapkan mata, nyaris tidak mempercayai apa yang tengah dilihatnya saat ini; suaminya tersenyum begitu lembut pada seorang wanita asing?

Sara kembali mengerjapkan mata, semakin bertanya-tanya; siapa menantu dari Kerajaan Ame itu sebenarnya. Rasanya tidak mungkin jika Minato langsung _menyukai _wanita muda asing itu tanpa alasan jelas. Tidak mungkin jika alasannya hanya karena Puteri Naruto merupakan adik angkat dari Pangeran Kurama.

Pasti ada alasan lain, batin Sara sangat yakin, membuatnya mau tidak mau mengamati sosok Naruto yang terus berjalan ke arahnya, mengikis jarak diantara mereka dengan pasti, dan pada detik itu juga jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak. Menantu Kerajaan Ame itu memiliki warna iris mata yang sama dengan mendiang Puteri Naruto dari Konoha.

Kedua tangan Sara terkepal semakin erat, kuku-kuku jarinya bahkan nyaris melukai kulit telapak tangannya yang lembut—menantu Ame itu memiliki sedikit kesamaan dengan Naruto?

Pantas saja! Pikirnya geram. Pantas saja Kurama mau menjadikan wanita itu sebagai adik angkatnya. Pantas saja Minato memiliki ketertarikan sendiri pada wanita itu. Semuanya kini terlihat jelas untuk Sara, wanita muda dari Ame itu mengingatkan mereka pada mendiang Puteri Naruto.

"Obito memberi salam pada Kaisar Konoha!"

"Sai memberi salam pada Kaisar Konoha!"

"Sasuke memberi salam pada Kaisar Konoha!"

Ucap ketiga pangeran dari Ame itu bersamaan membuat lamuna Sara terputus seketika. "Kaisar panjang umur! Panjang umur! Panjang umur!" lanjut ketiganya penuh hormat dengan kepala menunduk.

Minato mengangguk, tersenyum cerah, bukan karena mendengar salam dari ketiga pangeran Ame itu, namun lebih karena melihat sosok Naruto berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Akhirnya setelah sepuluh tahun puterinya pulang, batinnya senang.

Dengan gerakan anggun Naruto pun mengambil satu langkah ke depan, kepalanya menunduk saat ia menyusul memberi salam pada penguasa Konoha itu, "Naruto memberi salam. Yang Mulia panjang umur! Panjang umur! Panjang umur!"

Untuk seperkian detik Mukade dan Sara terbelalak mendengar nama yang terucap dari mulut puteri berambut hitam itu.

Naruto?

Puteri dari Ame itu bernama Naruto? Kebetulan macam apa ini? Di belakang mereka para dayang serta kasim saling melempar tatapan, jelas sama terkejutnya mendengar sebuah nama yang kini terasa tabu untuk diucapkan, bukan karena dilarang, namun lebih karena mereka tahu jika menyebut nama itu hanya akan membuat hati sang kaisar kembali sedih karena kehilangan.

"Jadi kau yang diberi gelar Puteri Naruto oleh Kaisar Ame?" pertanyaan itu dilontarkan oleh Minato dengan nada penuh wibawa. Pria itu masih memasang senyum ramah, sebuah senyuman yang jarang sekali diperlihatkannya selama ini.

Naruto pun menunduk semakin dalam dan menjawab lembut, "Hamba, Yang Mulia!"

Minato mengangguk, terlihat puas, karena tanpa harus diperintahkan, Naruto langsung bisa mengerti maksud dari pertanyaannya tadi, sebuah pertanyaan yang menyiratkan jika keduanya belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Minato tentu saja harus menyembunyikan perihal kepergiannya ke perbatasan Rouran beberapa bulan yang lalu, karena itulah saat ini ia berpura-pura tidak mengenal Naruto.

Kaisar Konoha itu mengernyitkan keningnya samar, lalu kembali berkata, "Ternyata apa yang dikatakan Pangeran Kurama memang benar adanya, kau sangat mirip dengan mendiang puteriku."

Ucapannya yang mengejutkan itu membuat suasana disekitarnya mencekam. Para selir, tamu undangan serta pejabat yang mendampinginya hanya bisa saling melempar tatapan tanpa memiliki nyali untuk menyahut. Minato melirik ke arah Kurama yang juga diam membisu. "Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa pada awalnya kau salah mengenalinya sebagai adikmu, Kurama," lanjutnya dengan nada biasa.

Hening.

Minato menghela napas panjang. "Ah, selamat datang di istanaku!" ujarnya setelah ingat jika ia harus menyambut semua tamunya dengan baik. "Aku menyambut kedatangan kalian dengan tangan terbuka." Ia terdiam sejenak, tatapannya kembali teralih pada Naruto. "Dan untukmu Puteri Naruto, sepertinya ada banyak hal yang bisa kita jadikan bahan perbincangan. Menurut Kurama kau sangat pandai bermain catur, musik dan juga ilmu pengobatan?" tanyanya sembari menekan rasa bangga yang membuncah di dadanya.

Naruto mengangguk, memberi hormat takzim sebelum menjawab dengan kerendahan hati, "Pangeran Kurama terlalu berlebihan, Yang Mulia."

"Apanya yang berlebihan?" Sasuke menimpali dengan cepat. Ia menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan istrinya yang dingin dan berkeringat. Sasuke tahu betul jika istrinya tengah gugup saat ini. Namun lagi-lagi ia dibuat takjub karena Naruto mampu mengendalikan perasaannya dengan sangat baik. "Istriku sangat pandai dalam ketiga bidang itu, Yang Mulia," lanjutnya tenang. "Selain itu, istriku juga sangat pandai berkuda dan ahli bela diri."

"Mengagumkan," puji Minato tulus dengan tanpa bisa menyembunyikan binar bangga pada kedua bola matanya saat ini.

"Tapi untuk apa seorang puteri memiliki keahlian bela diri?" dari belakang, Mukade dengan lancang menginterupsi dengan senyum sinis yang khas.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Mukade dengan ujung matanya dan berkata dengan angkuh, "Bukankah anda Raja dari Rouran?" tanyanya tenang. Mukade mengangguk pelan berusaha bersikap biasa saat Sasuke sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan sikap hormat padanya. "Istriku bukan seorang puteri biasa, Raja Mukade," lanjutnya tenang. "Dia seorang Puteri dari Ame, menantu Kaisar Ame, tentu saja istriku harus memiliki kualitas tinggi untuk bisa berada diposisi tersebut bukan?"

Mukade tercenung.

"Ah, bagaimana jika kita menunda perbincangan ini, Yang Mulia?" Sara memberanikan diri untuk menengahi. Ia merasa tidak suka karena Naruto menjadi pusat perhatian saat ini. "Bukankah kita harus menjamu semua tamu undangan?" ujarnya lagi dengan sebuah senyum palsu yang meyakinkan, mencoba untuk mengingatkan.

Minato pun akhirnya mengangguk pelan, menyetujui sebelum berbalik dan mempersilahkan semua tamu undangannya untuk masuk ke dalam istana utama untuk jamuan makan siang yang mewah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	31. Chapter 29 - Selembut Bunga Teratai

**Hello…! Apa kabar? Semoga semua dalam keadaan sehat tanpa kekurangan apa pun yah… #Amien**

**Untuk yang mau intip sample gambar chapter 29 untuk LN fanbook nanti bisa intip di akun wattpad saya : fuyutsukihikari**

**Selamat membaca!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Tragedy, hurt/comfort, fantasy**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian atau pun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya! Yang tetep bandel saya kutuk ngejomblo seumur hidup!**

**Golden Cage**

**Chapter 29 : Selembut Bunga Teratai**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Jamuan makan siang pun tiba. Semua tamu dari kerajaan-kerajaan tetangga duduk di kursinya masing-masing, semua dijamu dengan mewah. Makanan lezat terhidang di atas meja dengan berlimpah, sementara pemain musik dan penari-penari kerajaan mulai mempertontonkan keahlian mereka di atas panggung, mengundang decak kagum yang tak terbendung dari penonton.

Dari tempat duduknya, Minato sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Naruto. Putrinya itu duduk di samping kiri Sasuke dengan keanggunan serta kecantikannya yang memikat.

Mulut Minato berkedut, seolah menahan senyum saat melihat ekspresi yang diperlihatkan oleh Sasuke saat ini. Menantunya itu jelas tengah menyembunyikan rasa cemburunya dibalik ekspresi dinginnya. Andai Minato dalam posisi Sasuke, tentu ia akan merasakan hal yang sama—ia pasti merasakan sengatan cemburu saat ada pria lain yang menatap penuh kagum pada wanita yang dimilikinya, sama seperti yang dirasakannya saat ia tahu jika Kushina selingkuh dengan kepala pasukan berkuda kerajaannya.

Minato menarik napas panjang-panjang saat mengingatnya, berusaha untuk mengisi kembali paru-parunya yang mendadak terasa kosong.

Kini, alih-alih kemarahan yang ada hanyalan sebuah kesedihan mendalam yang kembali menyelimuti dadanya. Cemburu membutakannya. Cemburu membekukan hatinya. Dan rasa cemburu pulalah yang memisahkannya dengan Kushina serta putri kesayangannya.

Minato kembali berandai, andai saja dulu ia _berkepala dingin_ mungkin ia bisa memberikan keadilan yang seadil-adilnya untuk Kushina. Ia tetap akan menghukum Kushina jika pengadilan membuktikan kesalahan besar selir kesayangannya itu, namun setidaknya ia tidak akan mengorbankan lainnya, walau ia sendiri merasa sangsi jika Chiyo akan tetap bertahan di dalam kerajaan setelah tuannya diusir pergi.

Dan tentunya ia tidak akan berpisah begitu lama dengan putri kesayangannya jika dulu ia bisa berkepala dingin.

Minato menghela napas, penuh penyesalan. Nasi telah menjadi bubur. Waktu yang telah berlalu tidak dapat diputarnya kembali. Kenapa ia harus menyesal sekarang saat semuanya sudah terlambat?

Gemuruh suara tepuk tangan menyadarkan Minato dari lamunan panjangnya. Para penari telah selesai menampilkan kemampuannya, sementara para pemain musik masih memainkan alat-alat musik mereka, menghasilkan suara lembut mendayu yang menenangkan.

"Sebagai raja dari kerajaan tetangga saya sungguh terkejut karena sama sekali tidak mendengar mengenai pernikahan anda, Pangeran Sasuke." Mukade memulai pembicaraan dengan nada sopan yang menipu. Senyuman sedihnya terkembang palsu sementara Sasuke menyesap arak miliknya dengan nikmat. "Sebagai putra dari seorang permaisuri bukankah seharusnya Kaisar Ame menyelenggarakan pernikahan secara besar-besaran untuk pernikahan anda?" tanyanya membuat para tamu undangan lain diam-diam menyimak, penasaran.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, mata legamnya menghujam membuat Mukade menegakkan punggungnya penuh antisipasi dan bergerak gusar. "Perayaan pernikahan kami terpaksa ditunda karena masalah yang terjadi di wilayah Anda, Raja Mukade." Sasuke menjawab tenang, sementara Mukade berdeham, menekan rasa malu yang menyengat akibat jawaban yang dilontarkan dengan nada mencemooh itu. "Setelah kepulanganku dari perbatasan Rouran, Ayahanda Kaisar segera mengadakan pesta pernikahan besar-besaran untuk kami."

Mukade menekuk keningnya. "Tanpa mengundang tamu dari kerajaan-kerajaan tetangga?"

Sasuke tersenyum samar, terkesan dingin saat menjawab, "Anda pasti sudah tahu jika bangsawan Uchiha tidak suka berbagi apa yang dimilikinya? Itu sudah mendarah daging dalam klan kami."

Mukade terdiam, sementara Sara yang duduk di samping kiri Minato berusaha keras untuk tidak berteriak dan mengatakan jika pesta ini diadakan untuk mengenalkan Ino pada tamu-tamu undangan, bukan untuk membahas menantu Kaisar Ame.

"Tapi anda membawa Sang Puteri ke Konoha," balas Mukade pantang menyerah. Ia ingin mempermalukan Sasuke berikut dengan Naruto yang sejak pertemuan pertama sudah tidak disukainya.

"Atas undanganku, Raja Mukade." Minato menyahut tenang namun dengan nada berat, mengancam. "Aku bahkan meminta secara khusus pada Kaisar Ame untuk mengizinkan Puteri Naruto datang ke Konoha, dan untuk kau ketahui, bukan perkara mudah meyakinkan Kaisar Fugaku untuk hal itu."

Kini giliran Sara yang bergerak gelisah di tempatnya. Ia bisa merasakan udara di sekeliling mereka semakin berat. Suaminya jelas tidak suka akan pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Mukade. Sara pun memejamkan mata, mendinginkan kepala untuk mengendalikan situasi sekaligus mempermalukan Naruto dalam satu lemparan. "Boleh aku tahu dari klan mana kau berasal, Puteri Naruto?" tanyanya dengan senyum ramah.

Naruto balas tersenyum, dagunya terangkat, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh status Sara. "Uchiha," jawabnya tenang, tanpa tahu jika Minato mengepalkan kedua tangan mendengarnya, sementara Kurama hanya bisa menunduk sembari menyesap araknya penuh ironi.

"Uchiha?" beo Sara terlihat terkejut.

"Benar," sahut Naruto. "Keluarga saya memiliki kekerabatan dengan Permaisuri Mikoto." Naruto mengulum senyum anggun. Ia mengatakannya dengan mantap. Naruto tidak berbohong, sebelum menikah dengan Sasuke, Fugaku memerintahkan salah satu kepala keluarga Uchiha untuk mengadopsi Naruto. Hal itu memberi status kebangsawanan pada Naruto, memberinya kelas yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat di dalam Istana Ame.

"Jadi karena kekerabatan itu anda dipilih menjadi pengantin Pangeran Sasuke?" Mukade mengangguk, pura-pura paham.

"Dia—" desis Sai marah, kedua tangannya terkepal erat, ia nyaris membalikkan meja dan menantang Mukade untuk berduel andai saja Obito tidak menahannya.

"Jangan gegabah!" bisiknya pada Sai. "Jika Sasuke bisa menahan diri, maka kau harus bisa melakukan hal yang sama," tambah Obito dari balik giginya yang gemertuk menahan marah.

Naruto tertawa anggun, tidak langsung menjawab. "Kaisar Fugaku tidak mengangkat saya sebagai menantunya hanya karena kekerabatan, Raja Mukade," jawabnya tenang, mengabaikan udara yang semakin terasa berat di dalam ruangan itu. "Beliau mengangkat saya sebagai menantu karena memang saya pantas," lanjutnya membuat Kurama tersenyum tipis dibalik cawan araknya.

"Pantas?" beo Mukade. "Boleh saya tahu apa yang menjadikan seorang wanita pantas menjadi menantu Kaisar Ame?" Mukade tersenyum licik. "Selain keterampilan bermain musik, bermain catur, ilmu pengobatan, hal lain apalagi yang membuat Kaisar Ame menjatuhkan pilihannya pada anda, Tuan Puteri?"

"Raja Mukade!" bentak Minato seraya menggebrak meja jamuannya.

Hening seketika menyergap. Pemain musik memilih untuk menghentikan permainan mereka, mengigil oleh rasa takut yang mencengkram dada. Kemarahan Kaisar Konoha terdengar sangat menakutkan untuk orang-orang seperti mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa, Yang Mulia," Naruto menyahut dengan nada sopan, menennagkan. "Tidak ada salahnya jika Raja Mukade ingin mengetahui alasan mengapa Kaisar Ame memilih saya yang pada dasarnya hanya seorang bangsawan biasa, bukan seorang Puteri dari kerajaan-kerajaan sahabat," lanjutnya tanpa penekanan.

Rahang Minato mengeras. Naruto bukan bangsawan biasa, batinnya. Dia puteri kandung Kaisar Konoha. Siapa pun yang menjadikannya sebagai menantu sangatlah beruntung, geramnya di dalam hati.

Ekspresi Naruto berubah serius. "Saya mampu memanah, bermain pedang serta memiliki kemampuan bela diri jauh di atas prajurit rata-rata, Raja Mukade," terangnya membuat wajah Mukade memerah karena kesal sekaligus frustrasi. "Saya mampu berkuda layaknya seorang prajurit berkuda terbaik di Kerajaan Ame," lanjutnya penuh rasa bangga. "Dan jauh di atas semua itu, saya mampu membawa kebahagiaan ke dalam Istana Ame, mungkin karena alasan-alasan tersebut Kaisar Ame memilih saya untuk menjadi menantunya, seperti halnya Pangeran Kurama yang memilih saya untuk menjadi adik angkatnya, dan seperti halnya Puteri Temari dari Suna yang memilih saya untuk menjadi sahabat karibnya."

Dari tempat duduknya Gaara mengangkat cawan miliknya, tersenyum samar lalu bersulang atas jawaban gemilang yang dikemukakan oleh Naruto, sementara Kurama tersenyum lebar, terlihat puas, rasa bangga seorang kakak pada adiknya terlihat jelas pada ekspresi wajahnya saat ini sementara Mukade dan Sara berhasil dibuat semakin kesal oleh kekalahan telak mereka. Keduanya sama sekali tidak menyangka jika menantu dari Kerajaan Ame itu merupakan lawan yang tangguh.

Mukade bertepuk tangan, memasang ekpresi kagum yang terlihat menjijikan di mata Naruto. "Anda pasti pernah ikut dalam pertempuran, Tuan Puteri," katanya setelah tepukan tangannya berhenti. "Apa anda pernah membunuh manusia sebelumnya?" tanyanya penuh penekanan.

Naruto mengangkat satu bahunya dengan gerakan anggun, terlihat tidak terganggu oleh pertanyaan jebakan yang dilontarkan oleh Mukade. "Tentu saja, Raja Mukade," jawab Naruto membuat Mukade terkesiap, pura-pura kaget. "Saya tidak mungkin melepas musuh-musuh yang membahayakan Kaisar Ame," lanjutnya dengan nada selembut teratai, namun tatapannya setajam pedang. "Saya tidak akan segan-segan menghunuskan pedang saya untuk membunuh musuh-musuh itu. Bukankah mereka pantas mati?"

Mukade terdiam, tidak mampu menjawab dan jamuan pun kembali berlangsung meriah hingga malam menyergap langit Konoha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seiring dengan jarak yang semakin terpupus, langkah Naruto pun meragu, tatapannya semakin meredup saat kenangan-kenangan menyakitkan dari masa lalu kembali berkelebat di dalam kepalanya.

Kilasan saat ibunya memohon belas kasih kaisar agar bersedia mendengarkan penjelasannya ikut melintas di dalam kepalanya saat kakinya melangkah memasuki pintu gerbang Paviliun Magnolia.

Wanita itu mengerjap pelan, lalu menoleh ke arah jalan setapak dimana dulu—ibundanya serta dayang kesayangannya atas perintah kaisar diseret beberapa prajurit untuk kemudian dijebloskan ke dalam penjara.

Selama ini percaya jika ia telah mengubur dalam-dalam kenangan-kenangan buruk itu. Selama ini ia percaya jika trauma mengerikan itu tidak akan menghantuinya lagi, namun ternyata ia salah besar.

Semua kenangan buruk itu menghantamnya, kembali menghantuinya untuk menghancurkannya andai saja Sasuke tidak menggenggam tangannya tepat waktu.

Seolah tahu ketakutan istrinya—Sasuke menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto lalu berbisik lembut di telinganya, mengatakan jika semua akan baik-baik saja, mengatakan jika Naruto tidak sendiri, dan hal itu mengembalikan kekuatan serta senyuman Naruto walau terlihat rapuh.

Sejenak Naruto menunduk, memejamkan mata untuk kemudian melirik ke arah suaminya dengan sebuah senyum yang kini terlihat lebih tulus. Sekarang ia tahu darimana ia memiliki kekuatan untuk tetap bertahan selama jamuan kerajaan itu berlangsung. Ia merasa kuat karena Sasuke berada di sampingnya. Ia merasa aman karena yakin jika suaminya bisa menjaganya. "Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Kaisar Minato akan memberi kita Paviliun Magnolia untuk tempat tinggal selama kita berada di sini," kata Naruto.

Sasuke menghela napas, melambaikan tangan ke udara untuk mengusir semua dayang serta kasim yang diberi tugas oleh Minato untuk memenuhi semua kebutuhan Sasuke dan Naruto selama berada di Istana Konoha.

Keduanya pun ditinggalkan di dalam ruangan berbau harum itu. Bau harum yang mengingatkan Naruto akan mendiang ibundanya. "Jujur saja, aku pun sama terkejutnya," sahut Sasuke tenang. "Permaisuri Sara bahkan tidak bisa menutupi kekesalannya saat Kaisar meminta kasim serta dayang untuk mengantar kita ke paviliun ini," lanjutnya.

Naruto mengangguk.

Setelah jamuan berakhir, Minato mengatakan jika alasannya menempatkan Sasuke dan Naruto di paviliun terpisah dari Obito dan Sai agar keduanya tidak merasa terganggu. Minato bahkan berdalih jika ia mengerti betul kebutuhan pengantin baru seperti Sasuke dan Naruto. Jujur saja, Naruto tidak bisa mempercayai sepenuhnya alasan yang dikemukanan oleh Minato.

Naruto menghela napas berat, tanpa ia sadari kedua kakinya kembali melangkah, melewati koridor pendek menuju tempat peraduan ibunya dulu. Kamar itu kini didekorasi dengan sangat indahnya, lebih indah dari apa yang pernah diingatnya. Warna merah mendominasi kamar, layaknya kamar untuk pengantin baru. Ranjang empuk bertiang empat itu diberi kelambu yang juga berwarna merah, sementara karpet tebal berpola indah di gelar di atas lantai untuk mempercantik ruangan. "Dulu ini kamar ibundaku," cicitnya dengan suara bergetar, sementara Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang, lalu menopangkan dagu di atas bahu kanan wanita itu. Kedua mata Naruto terpejam erat. "Setiap pagi ibunda akan duduk di kursi rias itu, mempercantik diri sementara Dayang Chiyo membantunya menyanggul rambut merahnya."

Wanita itu menelan kering. Terdiam sejenak untuk mengusir kegetiran di dalam nada suaranya. "Ibuku memiliki warna rambut merah yang sangat indah, jauh lebih indah dari milik Permaisuri Sara," terangnya getir. "Sayangnya aku memiliki warna rambut seperti ayahanda," lanjutnya pilu. Naruto terdiam sejenak, memberi jeda. "Dan sekarang rambutku berwarna hitam."

"Dan terlihat sama menawannya," sahut Sasuke cepat seraya melayangkan kecupan-kecupan mesra di bahu Naruto, membuat napas istrinya tertahan oleh sengatan yang berbeda. "Kau terlihat sangat cantik dengan warna rambut apa pun. Kau terlihat sama cantiknya karena kau adalah Naruto."

Naruto mengulum senyum, dadanya kembali hangat oleh ucapan Sasuke, namun mendung kembali menggantung di kedua matanya saat ia mengamati dekorasi kamar peraduan itu. "Setelah sepuluh tahun aku akhirnya kembali, Sasuke, tapi kenapa semua terasa tidak sama?"

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menghiburmu?" Sasuke bertanya lirih, ikut merasakan rasa sakit yang sama seperti apa yang tengah dirasakan oleh istrinya.

Naruto memejamkan mata, membuat bulir air mata jatuh di kedua pipinya. "Tolong peluk aku sepanjang malam ini!" pintanya nyaris tak terdengar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi beranjak siang dan Naruto pun duduk di depan kaca meja hiasnya. Meja hias yang sama, serta kaca hias sama yang dulu pernah menjadi milik mendiang ibunya, namun kaca hias itu kini memantulkan wajah yang berbeda—wajahnya. Wajah dewasanya.

Naruto mengambil sebuah sisir berbatang giok hijau yang tergeletak di atas meja hias, disisirnya rambut hitam berkilat miliknya pelan, sementara di belakangnya—Rin masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

"Tuan Puteri, anda sudah bangun." Ada nada bersalah dalam suaranya saat ia bicara, dan dengan gesit dayang muda itu mulai menyiapkan air hangat untuk tuannya mencuci muka. Diberinya pengharum mawar pada air hangat itu, dan tak lupa ia meletakkan sebuah handuk kecil berbahan halus di atas meja. "Hamba pikir Anda akan bangun lebih siang lagi," ia berhenti sejenak. Wajahnya merah malu.

Naruto menekuk keningnya, ia menatap refleksi Rin melalui kaca hiasnya. "Kenapa wajahmu memerah, Rin?" tanyanya spontan membuat Rin semakin memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Itu… itu… Rin tergagap, terlalu malu untuk menjawab terus terang.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto, penasaran.

"Itu karena Pangeran Sasuke mengatakan jika anda sangat lelah, dan kami diperintahkan untuk tidak mengganggu tidur anda, Tuan Puteri," balasnya tanpa bisa menatap wajah tuannya. Rin terlalu malu, entah karena apa, padahal hubungan badan suami-istri itu sudah sewajarnya dilakukan oleh pasangan yang telah menikah. Bukankah tuannya sudah resmi terikat menjadi pasangan suami istri?

Naruto menggelengkan kepala pelan. Perintah dan alasan yang dikemukakan oleh Sasuke membuat dayang pribadinya ini mengambil kesimpulan yang salah. Naruto memang lelah, lelah karena pergolakan batin, bukan oleh kegiatan_ panas _di atas ranjang.

Rin tertawa pelan, lalu menutup mulutnya malu-malu. "Kenapa malah saya yang menjadi semalu ini, Tuan Puteri?"

"Jangan membahasnya lagi!" putus Naruto seraya menahan rasa malu yang menjalar di seluruh tubuh hingga ke wajahnya. "Aku mau mandi," serunya sembari bergerak ke arah meja dimana baskom untuk mencuci muka serta handuk kecil untuknya di letakkan.

Rin membungkuk dalam, "Hamba akan segera menyiapkan bak mandi anda, Tuan Puteri," ujarnya penuh hormat.

"Ah, apa kau melihat suamiku?" tanya Naruto kemudian, membuat Rin yang sudah setengah jalan kembali memutar badan.

"Lapor, Tuan Puteri, Pangeran Sasuke pagi tadi dipanggil untuk menghadap Kaisar Minato."

Satu alis Naruto terangkat saat mendengarnya. Ia mengelap wajah basahnya dengan handuk yang kainnya terasa halus saat menyentuh kulit, sementara aroma mawar tercium, terasa menyenangkan indra penciumannya. "Suamiku dipanggil menghadap Kaisar?" beonya.

Rin mengangguk pelan, tangannya terulur untuk menerima handuk dari tangan Naruto.

"Untuk urusan apa?"

"Hamba tidak tahu," jawab Rin penuh sesal.

"Tidak apa-apa, Rin," balas Naruto lembut. "Rin, apa kau melihat pedang kayu milik suamiku?"

Kedua alis Rin menyatu. "Anda memerlukannya?" sembari memiringkan kepala ke satu sisi.

"Aku ingin berlatih pedang sembari menunggu bak mandiku siap," jawab Naruto. "Bawakan pedang kayu itu untukku!"

"Daulat, Tuan Puteri!" jawab Rin.

"Kau mau berlatih pedang?" Pada saat yang sama pintu kamar peraduan itu terbuka, dan Sasuke yang baru saja kembali dari ruang kerja Minato mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh istrinya. "Kau sudah lama tidak berlatih pedang," serunya sementara Rin membungkuk hormat sebelum berbalik pergi. "Kenapa mendadak kau ingin berlatih pedang?" tanya Sasuke tanpa bisa menahan keingintahuannya.

Kedua manik pria itu menggelap saat melihat Naruto mengganti pakaian tidurnya dengan sebuah gaun berbahan sutra terbaik berwarna merah muda lembut namun berpotongan sederhana. "Apa kau sedang menggodaku?" tanyanya serak dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya, "Apa kau tidak keberatan jika aku keluar dengan menggunakan gaun tidurku?" ia balik bertanya dengan nada seduktif. "Bukankah akan lebih aman jika aku mengganti gaun tidurku sebelum keluar dari peraduan kita?"

"Dan menggantinya di depan mataku?" tanya Sasuke gerah. "Aku menahan diri sejak tadi malam, dan sekarang kau sengaja melakukan ini terhadapku, kan?" tuduhnya dengan mata menyipit tajam.

Naruto tertawa renyah. "Mau berlatih bersamaku?" tanyanya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, namun suara wanita itu tetap terdengar menggiurkan di telinga Sasuke. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Yang Mulia Minato memanggilmu?"

Sasuke menyeringai di dalam hati. Waktunya balas dendam, pikirnya. "Bukan hanya Yang Mulia Minato, aku juga bertemu dengan tamu-tamu undangan lainnya pagi ini," jawab Sasuke tanpa menatap wajah istrinya. Pria itu terlalu sibuk untuk membuka ikatan _hanfu nya, _hingga tidak melihat perubahan mencolok pada ekspresi istrinya.

"Untuk apa?" Naruto berusaha menekan rasa penasarannya dalam nada bicara, walau pada akhirnya usahanya sia-sia belaka. "Apanya yang lucu?" tanyanya saat melihat suaminya tertawa pelan.

Sasuke mengendikkan bahu, membuat Naruto mengerucutkan bibir dan menatapnya dengan tatapan menuduh.

"Apa yang mereka inginkan darimu?" tanya Naruto. "Apa Pangeran Obito dan Pangeran Sai juga ikut diundang? Kenapa harus sepagi ini Yang Mulia mengundangmu untuk datang?" tanyanya lagi, beruntun. "Melihat dari ekspresi bahagiamu aku bisa menebak jika mereka—Raja-raja itu pasti menawarkan putri-putri mereka padamu, kan?"

"Tuan Puteri, ini pedang kayu yang anda minta," ujar Rin, memutus pembicaraan sengit Naruto.

"Bagus, sekarang aku tahu alasan kenapa aku mendadak ingin berlatih pedang," desis Naruto sembari menerima pedang kayu dari tangan Rin. "Aku perlu mengasah kemampuanku untuk memberi pelajaran pada suamiku!" desisnya sebelum beranjak pergi dengan diekori Rin di belakangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto berdiri di pekarangan Paviliun Magnolia. Sejenak tatapannya terarah pada rimbunan pepohonan yang berdiri kokoh di sisi kiri taman, sementara pohon magnolia berjejer rapi di sisi kanan taman. Daun pohon-pohon maple itu kini sudah berganti warna—jingga, merah, cokelat, kuning—warna-warna musim gugur yang menawan.

Wanita itu menghirup napas panjang, lalu melepasnya perlahan sebelum memasang kuda-kuda dan memulai gerakan menusukkan pedang, lalu berputar dengan gerakan anggun namun mematikan.

"Mati!" desisnya membuat bulu kuduk Sasuke meremang mendengarnya, terlebih saat Naruto tersenyum tipis dan menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan mengancam.

Naruto kembali menggerakkan pedang kayunya menyerupai lingkaran, lalu kembali membawanya hingga di depan dada. "Musuh-musuhku akan mati!" desisnya penuh penekanan. "Wanita-wanita centil itu tidak akan bisa menyentuh suamiku!" tambahnya nyaris tak terdengar.

Para dayang dari Konoha terlihat berjajar di belakang pilar paviliun, sesekali mereka mengarahkan tatapan penuh rasa ingin tahu ke arah Naruto yang terlihat ahli memainkan pedangnya. Jujur saja mereka cukup aneh karena tidak ada satu putri pun di dalam istana ini yang bisa memainkan pedang ahli dalam ilmu bela diri.

"Gerakanmu terlalu mudah untuk dibaca!" Sasuke menginterupsi, berdeham saat Naruto mendelik ke arahnya. "Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya," ujarnya hati-hati. "Gerakanmu terlalu mudah dibaca, mungkin karena kau jarang berlatih. Mau kubantu?" tawarnya seraya mengambil sebuah ranting yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Tanpa berpikir lama Naruto berteriak lalu menerjang maju, membuat Sasuke yang sedikit lengah terperanjat kaget menerima serangan mematikan dari istrinya. Naruto tidak main-main rupanya. Istrinya itu tengah dilanda perasaan cemburu yang entah harus disyukuri Sasuke atau malah harus ditakutinya dan berpikir ulang untuk tidak membuat istrinya itu cemburu di masa yang akan datang.

Sasuke bersikap dengan sangat hati-hati. Ia sudah mengetahui kemampuan istrinya, maka mau tidak mau ia harus menggunakan kemampuannya untuk mengimbangi permainan pedang Naruto. Pria itu menggerakkan rantingnya, menangkis serangan pedang Naruto dengan lihai, lalu menambahkan sedikit tenaga dalam ke dalam gerakannya.

Naruto mendesis, menarik pedangnya lalu mundur satu langkah saat merasakan tangannya kesemutan setelah menerima balasan serangan tenaga dalam dari Sasuke. Tangan kanannya bergetar, sedikit kebas oleh aliran tenaga yang disalurkan Sasuke melalui ranting terus menjalar ke telapak tangan hingga bagian lengan atas tangan kanannya. "Kau memakai kekuatanmu?!" Naruto mendecih, sementara Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya ringan.

"Aku bisa babak belur jika tidak meladenimu dengan sungguh-sungguh," balasnya tenang. Ia tetap berdiri di sana, tidak mendesak, hanya menunggu dengan tenang setiap serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Naruto.

"Kenapa kau membalas seranganku?!" suara Naruto tertahan, ia sangat gemas karena Sasuke berhasil menyudutkannya. Kekesalannya membuat gerakan pedangnya terayun terlalu cepat, tidak fokus dan tak terarah. Yang diinginkannya sekarang hanya menghapus senyum penuh kemenangan dari wajah suaminya. Ia harus mengalahkan Sasuke, jika tidak, maka sudah bisa dipastikan jika Sasuke akan terus mengolok-oloknya hingga seumur hidupnya. Mengesalkan! Pikirnya jengah, namun pada akhirnya Naruto terpaksa harus mengakui jika ilmu bela diri dan pedang Sasuke jauh di atasnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kalian bertengkar lagi?" Sai bertanya dengan senyum palsunya, sama sekali tidak gentar saat Sasuke mengeluarkan aura yang tidak bersahabat. Siang ini mereka tengah bersiap untuk bergerak menuju area pertandingan pertama—area perburuan. Rombongan itu telah bersiap, dan hanya tinggal menunggu kedatangan Minato sebagai pemimpinan rombongan.

Sasuke memalingkan muka, berpura-pura sibuk mengecek sadel serta tali kekang kudanya, membuat senyum di wajah Sai semakin terkembang. Sai mengangguk pelan, bertopang dagu. "Dari ekspresimu saja aku sudah bisa menebak jika kalian sedang bertengkar," ujar Sai tenang. "Jadi, apa alasannya kali ini?" selidiknya, mengabaikan tatapan Sasuke yang semakin menusuk. "Jadi?" tanyanya pantang menyerah.

Sasuke mendengus sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan nada ketus, "Dia marah karena aku mengalahkannya saat latihan pedang, pagi tadi."

Sai terkikik sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya sebagai permintaan maaf saat Sasuke menghadiahkan desisan mengancam. Dengan penuh haru ia menepuk bahu adik tirinya itu, dan berkata dengan penuh syukur, "Setidaknya bukan hanya aku yang kini tengah dalam keadaan waspada."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan satu alis terangkat.

Sai menghela napas kasar, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menjawab jengah, "Naruto mengancamku. Ia mengancam tidak akan mau bicara denganku lagi jika aku tidak serius dalam sayembara ini. Ancaman macam apa itu?"

Sasuke menarik ujung bibirmya ke atas, terlihat sama sekali tidak simpati akan apa pengakuan yang baru saja dituturkan oleh kakak tirinya.

"Ah, Sasuke…" Bisik Sai penuh pengharapan. "Bisakah kau merayu Naruto agar menarik kembali ucapannya?"

Sasuke bergeming.

Sai mendesah. "Dengar, aku masih ingin menikmati kesendirianku. Kenapa aku harus repot-repot berjuang demi mendapatkan Puteri Ino?" tanyanya getir dengan suara berbisik. "Menurutmu apa Naruto akan tahu jika aku mengalah dalam pertandingan ini? Bukankah Pangeran Obito bisa dengan mudah mengalahkan semua lawan."

"Dia akan tahu," sahut Sasuke datar. "Dia pasti akan tahu, karena aku akan memberitahunya," tambahnya dengan seringai puas.

"Kau—" Sai menarik kembali jari telunjuknya yang teracung, menggeram marah sebelum akhirnya tersenyum penuh arti. "Kau tidak akan melakukannya," balasnya penuh percaya diri.

"Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu?"

Sai menaikkan satu alisnya. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan saat kita bisa menggenggam kelemahan seseorang lalu menggunakannya untuk kepentingan pribadi kita, terlebih orang itu adalah Sasuke—adik tiri yang seringkali membuatnya kesal setengah mati. "Karena aku akan membongkar rahasiamu pada Naruto." Sai terdiam sejenak. "Rahasia mengenai keinginan Raja Iwa untuk menikahkan putri bungsunya denganmu."

"Kau tidak akan berani!" desis Sasuke tajam.

Sai mengangkat bahu. "Aku akan mengatakannya dengan sedikit bumbu tentu saja," balasnya dengan ekspresi serius yang berlebihan. "Kudengar seorang wanita yang tengah cemburu bisa sangat menakutkan."

"Kau tidak akan berani melakukannya!" desis Sasuke. Ia terdiam sejenak, lalu menyeringai hingga membuat Sai mundur satu langkah ke belakang. "Katakan pada Naruto tentang hal itu, maka kau harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada penis kecilmu itu!" desisnya membuat darah di wajah Sai seolah menguap, meninggalkan kulit pucatnya yang semakin terlihat pucat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Genderang-genderang besar ditabuh oleh prajurit-prajurit Konoha untuk menyambut kedatangan Kaisar mereka. Di atas tangga tertinggi, Minato berdiri ditemani oleh Kurama dan secara mengejutkan ditemani oleh Naruto yang berdiri di samping kirinya.

Sasuke menahan napas, berusaha mengendalikan amarahnya saat melihat penampilan Naruto siang ini. Istrinya selalu terlihat cantik dalam balutan gaun kerajaannya, namun istrinya akan jauh lebih menawan dan terlihat berbahaya saat mengenakan baju zirah hitam yang memeluk tubuhnya dengan sempurna.

Kedua tangan pria itu terkepal erat, darahnya bergolak, susah payah ia mengendalikan diri untuk tidak menebas setiap kepala pangeran yang secara terang-terangan memperlihatkan kekagumannya pada Naruto.

"Tuan Puteri, apa anda bermaksud untuk ikut serta dalam perburuan ini?" Mukade bertanya ramah, menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang memuakkan saat Minato, Kurama dan Naruto menuruni satu demi satu anak tangga untuk berkumpul bersama rombongan besar yang telah menunggu.

Sara bergerak maju dari belakang punggung Mukade, sementara Ino memilih untuk tetap berdiri di tempatnya, mengamati sosok Naruto dari balik bulu mata lentiknya. Ino merasa jika Naruto sangatlah beruntung, selain cantik, menantu dari Ame itu memiliki kebebasan untuk melakukan apa yang disukainya. Ino mendesah, menunduk mengamati jari-jarinya yang saling bertaut.

Laporan-laporan dari dayang-dayang istana mengenai sosok Naruto membuatnya merasa iri, iri karena Naruto dengan kemampuannya bisa berguna untuk rakyat dan Kerajaan Ame.

Dayangnya juga mengatakan jika Pangeran Sasuke sangat mencintai istrinya. Pria itu bahkan bersedia menemani sang istri untuk berlatih pedang. Mereka pasangan yang sempurna, pikirnya sendu. Ino tersenyum simpul, pantas saja Pangeran Sasuke menolak untuk mengikuti sayembara ini, batinnya. Untuk apa Pangeran Sasuke mencari istri lain apabila ia telah memiliki seorang wanita sempurna yang kini telah resmi menjadi pendampingnya?

"Aku sendiri yang mengundangnya untuk ikut dalam perburuan ini," terang Minato tenang tanpa ekpresi, memutus lamunan singkat Ino, sementara Naruto saling melempar pandangan penuh arti dengan Sasuke.

"Tapi, Yang Mulia," Sara menyahut dengan nada tenang dipaksakan. "Seorang puteri ikut dalam perburuan? Apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan?" tanyanya pelan. Sara mengumpat di dalam hati. Puteri dari Ame itu benar-benar kurang ajar, pikirnya marah. Ia mengambil semua perhatian yang seharusnya diterima oleh Ino. Sara semakin marah saat tidak sengaja ia mendengar pembicaraan beberapa pangeran dari kerajaan tetangga mengatakan jika kecantikan istri dari Sasuke jauh di atas Puteri Ino. Mereka bahkan secara terang-terangan mengatakan jika klan Uchiha terlalu pintar hingga bisa menyembunyikan _permata _untuk klan mereka sendiri.

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir, Permaisuri." Sasuke menimpali. "Istriku sudah terbiasa ikut dalam perburuan besar seperti ini," lanjutnya tenang membuat Sara tersenyum kaku. "Ayahanda selalu membawa istriku serta untuk menemaninya, dia tidak akan menyulitkan siapapun."

Mukade membelalakkan mata, namun dengan cepat ia kembali menguasai diri. "Tapi perburuan bisa sangat berbahaya," ucapnya. Ia harus bisa meyakinkan menantunya untuk mengurungkan niatnya.

"Puteri Naruto memiliki banyak orang untuk melindunginya," jawab Kurama telak. "Ia memiliki aku, Pangeran Sasuke, Jendral Kakashi serta puluhan prajurit-prajurit terlatih Konoha dan Ame untuk melindunginya. Jadi apa yang harus ditakutkan?"

Naruto beranjak maju, membungkuk tipis untuk memberi penghormatan pada Sara. "Saya mengucapkan terima kasih untuk perhatian Anda, Yang Mulia Permaisuri," ujarnya takzim. "Namun saya bisa menjanjikan satu hal, saya tidak akan menjadi beban untuk siapapun dalam perburuan ini," ucapnya tenang, menohok. "Saya mampu melindungi diri saya sendiri," tambahnya membungkam mulut Sara dan Mukade secara bersamaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	32. Chapter 30 - Genderang Perang

**Hello…! Apa kabar? Semoga semua dalam keadaan sehat tanpa kekurangan apa pun yah… #Amien**

**Nggak kerasa bulan Maret akhirnya tiba, dan itu artinya PO fanbook Golden Cage akan segera dibuka. Hehehe…**

_**Well, **_**mohon sabar menunggu hingga pengumuman berikutnya ya. Detail cara pemesanan, contoh cover fanbook secepatnya kami umumkan, dan untuk saat ini silahkan menikmati bab terbaru dari cerita fanfiction ini. ^-^ **

**Selamat membaca!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Tragedy, hurt/comfort, fantasy**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian atau pun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya! Yang tetep bandel saya kutuk ngejomblo seumur hidup!**

**Golden Cage**

**Chapter 30 : Genderang Perang**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Ino sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang direncanakan oleh ibunya hingga ia dipaksa untuk ikut dalam perburuan ini, padahal Kaisar sudah dengan sangat tegas mengatakan jika perburuan ini hanya diperuntukkan bagi para peserta serta perwakilan dari tiap kerajaan untuk mengawasi jalannya pertandingan secara adil.

"Jika Putri Naruto diperkenankan untuk ikut, kenapa Putri Ino tidak boleh ikut serta?" tanya Sara membuat Minato mengeraskan rahang, terlihat sangat kesal sementara Mukade mengepalkan kedua tangannya—menatap putri sulungnya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. "Yang Mulia, akan sangat baik jika Putri Ino memiliki pengalaman berburu," lanjut Sara beralasan dengan nada lembut merayu. "Selain itu, bukankah dia bisa menjadi teman seperjalanan Putri Naruto?" Ia mengarahkan tatapannya pada Naruto yang tengah berbincang serius dengan Sasuke.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan jika perburuan sangat berbahaya, Permaisuri?" Minato balik bertanya dengan sikap tenang, membuat Sara mati kutu. "Selain itu, Putri Naruto sudah memiliki teman seperjalanan," tambahnya penuh penekanan.

Benar. Naruto tidak memerlukan teman seperjalanan karena Sasuke akan memastikan jika istrinya itu selalu berada disisinya atau berada dalam pengawasan kedua kakaknya—Obito dan Sai. Terdengar posesif memang, namun Minato tidak bisa menyalahkan menantunya karena Sasuke bertindak untuk melindungi apa yang menjadi haknya.

"Tapi jika kau terus memaksa Ino untuk ikut, maka aku tidak bisa menolaknya bukan?" ujarnya setelah jeda singkat.

Sara pun tersenyum, menundukkan kepala takzim dan berkata lembut, "Terima kasih, Yang Mulia. Anda bersedia mengabulkan permohonan hamba."

Seolah sudah memiliki persiapan sebelumnya, sebuah kereta kuda segera disiapkan dalam waktu relatif singkat. Semua keperluan Ino disiapkan dengan cepat, lalu dinaikkan ke dalam kereta yang akan membawa Sang Putri.

"Kau harus bisa terlihat menonjol, Ino!" bisik Sara saat mengantar putrinya itu naik ke atas kereta yang ditarik oleh empat ekor kuda terbaik. "Jangan sampai Putri Naruto merebut semua perhatian itu darimu," tambahnya. "Apa kau mengerti apa yang kumaksud?" desisnya gemeretak menahan kesal saat putrinya menghela napas panjang.

"Ananda mengerti," jawab Ino pelan. Ia lalu menundukkan kepala, memberi hormat pada ibunya sebelum masuk ke dalam kereta kudanya yang nyaman.

Sepuluh menit kemudian rombongan besar itu pun bergerak pelan keluar dari dalam kompleks istana menuju tempat perburuan yang sudah disiapkan oleh Kerajaan Konoha di hutan bagian utara Konoha.

Panji-panji kerajaan yang dibawa oleh pasukan berkuda berkibar tertiup angin musim gugur, memberitahukan pada dunia akan keikutsertaan para pangeran dari kerajaan-kerajaan besar serta bangsawan-bangsawan ternama dalam rombongan besar itu.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya jika kita meminta Putri Naruto untuk naik ke kereta milik Putri Ino?" tanya Danzo yang terlihat begitu khawatir saat netra tuanya menatap punggung wanita muda yang duduk tegak di atas kuda jantan berwarna hitam.

Kurama mengulum sebuah senyum simpul, melirik sekilas ke arah Danzo dan menjawab tenang, "Bukankah Pangeran Sasuke mengatakan jika istrinya sudah biasa berkuda, Perdana Menteri? Putri Naruto juga sudah terbiasa ikut dalam perburuan besar di Ame, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Tapi tetap saja…" Danzo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, sama sekali tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimat yang sudah berada di ujung lidahnya. Dari semua kuda di kerajaan ini, kenapa Sang Putri jutru memilih untuk mengendarai kuda jantan berukuran besar dari Suna itu? Batinnya tidak mengerti.

"Kau tidak pernah secemas ini sebelumnya." Kurama kembali bicara membuat Danzo melirik ke arahnya lalu menundukkan kepala rendah sebelum menjawab penuh penghormatan, "Putri Naruto merupakan menantu kesayangan Kaisar Ame, keselamatannya menjadi prioritas kita, Putra Mahkota."

"Keselamatan semua pangeran dan para bangsawan dari kerajaan lain menjadi prioritas kita, Perdana Menteri," ralat Kurama membuat Danzo menganggukkan kepala pelan. "Walau tentu saja ada prioritas utama di atas semua itu, bukan?" lanjutnya penuh misteri membuat Perdana Menteri Kerajaan Konoha itu tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

.

"Asal kau tahu, aku benar-benar malas melihat wajah suamimu saat ini."

Naruto menoleh, menatap wajah Sai dengan kedua alis menyatu. "Kenapa?" tanyanya saat rombongannya terus bergerak dengan kecepatan sedang menuju lokasi perburuan yang telah disiapkan oleh pihak Istana Konoha.

Sai berdecak lalu menjawab dengan ketus. "Apa kau tidak bisa melihat jika dia menatap semua pria dalam rombongan ini dengan tatapan membunuh?"

Naruto mengibaskan satu tangannya di udara."Jangan bercanda!" balasnya. Terkadang ia tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke memiliki tiga orang kakak dengan pemikiran yang hampir serupa? Ketiganya seringkali menyalah artikan sikap dingin Sasuke secara berlebihan. "Suamiku memang seperti itu."

"Seperti itu bagaimana?" desis Sai kesal karena Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa menangkap perubahan pada diri Sasuke. Mungkin adik iparnya ini sudah dibutakan oleh cinta hingga membuatnya tidak bisa melihat perubahan mencolok pada diri suaminya sendiri. Naruto selalu melihat suaminya sebagai pria yang sempurna dan baik, dan sungguh terkadang pemikiran itu membuat Sai kesal dibuatnya.

"Dan aku tidak bercanda," lanjut Sai setelah jeda. "Jika tatapan mata bisa membunuh, maka aku bisa pastikan jika semua pria di dalam rombongan ini sudah mati oleh tatapan Pangeran Sasuke," lanjutnya membuat Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak memakai jubahmu?" tanyanya. "Seharusnya kau bisa menjaga emosi Sasuke tetap stabil. Bukankah kau istrinya?"

"Kenapa aku harus mengenakan jubah?" tanya Naruto ketus. "Aku ingin melihat semua pemandangan menakjubkan ini tanpa terhalang oleh kain yang menutup hampir sebagian wajahku."

"Tapi dengan begitu Sasuke bisa tenang dan tidak terus mengeluarkan aura mengancam seperti sekarang," keluh Sai sebal. Ia melirik lewat bahunya, sekilas menatap Kurama dan Danzo yang mengendarai kudanya tidak jauh dari mereka saat ini. "Apa kau memang sengaja memancing kemarahan suamimu?"

Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya, menatap seksama punggung suaminya yang saat ini mengendarai kudanya berdampingan dengan Obito. Keduanya terlihat terlibat perbincangan serius, dan sesekali Obito menoleh ke belakang, menatap Naruto dengan dahi ditekuk. "Aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk memancing kemarahan suamiku," katanya dengan ekspresi serius.

Ia terdiam sejenak, menyempitkan mata. "Kira-kira apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?" tanyanya. "Kenapa Pangeran Obito terus mencuri pandang ke arahku dengan ekspresi aneh seperti itu?"

Sai mengangkat bahunya ringan. "Entahlah. Mungkin suamimu tengah merencanakan sesuatu yang mengerikan bersama Kakak Kedua untuk membasmi _lalat-lalat _yang terus menatapmu dengan lapar."

"Kau sama sekali tidak membantu," gerutu Naruto sebal.

"Aku tahu," balas Sai datar.

.

.

.

Perburuan itu pun dimulai keesokan harinya. Peserta yang berhasil menjadi orang pertama yang membawa hewan buruan ke perkemahan akan menjadi pemenangnya. Persyaratan yang sangat mudah, namun keserakahan dari hati manusia membuatnya terdengar sangat sulit.

Mereka saling melempar tatapan angkuh, begitu yakin akan menjadi pemenang untuk pertandingan pertama dalam sayembara ini walau dengan cara licik sekalipun.

"Aku tidak suka dengan aura yang mereka keluarkan," bisik Naruto pada Sasuke yang berdiri di sampingnya. Ia menoleh, menatap sekilas wajah suaminya yang tanpa ekpresi. "Mereka akan melakukan segala cara untuk menang," tukasnya sebelum terkekeh kecil. "Sepertinya kau tidak terkejut mendengar ucapanku."

Sasuke menghela napas pelan. "Dalam pertandingan ini bukan hanya kemenangan yang mereka inginkan, tapi juga harga diri dari kerajaan mereka masing-masing, jadi wajar jika mereka ingin menang walau dengan cara licik sekalipun."

"Kau tidak keberatan dengan hal itu?"

"Kenapa aku harus keberatan?" Ia mengangkat bahu kanannya acuh. "Yang paling penting mereka tidak melakukan hal itu untuk memperebutkanmu," lanjutnya membuat Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya. Sasuke menggenggam gagang pedang yang terselip di pinggang. "Mereka akan berurusan dengan bilah pedangku jika berani menyentuhmu."

"Bukan itu yang sedang kita bahas saat ini," desis Naruto terlihat kesal. Ia melepas napas panjang, lalu menghirup udara dalam-dalam untuk memenangkan diri. "Apa kau mau ikut berburu dengan mereka?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Aku hanya akan menjadi pengawas," sahut Sasuke tenang. "Aku serius," lanjutnya saat Naruto menyempitkan mata, terlihat tidka percaya. "Tugasku di sini hanya untuk memastikan tidak ada satu orang pun yang berani berbuat curang terhadap kedua kakakku."

"Kalau begitu aku pun harus ikut memastikannya juga."

"Jangan macam-macam, Naruto!" ujar Sasuke membuat istrinya mendelik ke arahnya. "Sebaiknya kau tetap tinggal di kemah dan menemani Putri Ino," lanjutnya. Sasuke menunjuk dengan dagunya ke arah Ino yang duduk di depan kemahnya, ditemani dua orang dayang yang berdiri di sisi kanan dan kirinya. "Bukankah dia terlihat menyedihkan?"

Naruto menoleh, mengikuti arah pandangan suaminya saat ini. Benar. Ia tidak bisa memungkiri jika adik tirinya itu memang terlihat menyedihkan. Ino boleh saja mengembangkan sebuah senyuman yang menawan, namun hal itu tidak bisa mengelabui pengamatan jeli Naruto. "Dia kesepian," gumamnya nyaris tak terdengar. "Bagaimana jika aku mengajaknya serta?" tanyanya yang segera dijawab oleh kernyitan dalam Sasuke. "Bukankah akan lebih menyenangkan jika Ino menghirup udara segar daripada duduk diam di dalam tenda seharian?"

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. "Masalahnya, apa dia bisa berkuda?"

"Seharusnya bisa," jawab Naruto dengan kening ditekuk dalam. "Kenapa tertawa?"

"Ino bukan kau," ujar Sasuke seraya mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah istrinya. "Aku tidak yakin jika dia belajar segala sesuatu yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan keputrian," lanjutnya semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto yang kini mulai merona. "Dan kenapa wajahmu merona, Istriku?" tanyanya dengan seringai tipis. "Apa aku membuatmu bergairah?" bisiknya membuat Naruto terkesiap dan nyaris memukul kepala Sasuke dengan keras andai dia tidak ingat dimana mereka saat ini.

"Jaga mulutmu, Pangeran Keempat!"

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya. "Kenapa?" tantangnya membuat Naruto mendesis. "Aku bebas berkata sevulgar apa pun pada istriku."

"Tapi tidak di tempat terbuka seperti ini," balas Naruto kesal setengah mati. Dewa Langit, kenapa Sasuke selalu bersikap seenaknya?

"Bisakah kalian menyimpan kemesraan untuk kalian sendiri?" Kurama menginterupsi dengan nada jengkel yang sama sekali tidak disembunyikannya. Pria itu mendelik pada Sasuke yang mendengus ke arahnya, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada Naruto. "Apa kau lelah?" tanyanya lembut membuat Sasuke berdecak, giginya gemeretak karena kesal. "Apa kau selalu bersikap seperti ini pada setiap pria yang mengkhawatirkan keadaan istrimu?" ejek Kurama. "Apa dia selalu bersikap seperti ini?" tanyanya pada Naruto yang hanya mendesah berat sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

Kurama menghela napas keras, lalu mengayunkan tangannya di udara. "Sebaiknya kau kembali ke tendamu hingga kami kembali dari perburuan," ujarnya. "Tidak ada tapi, Naruto!" katanya cepat saat melihat adiknya siap mendebat. "Jika bosan, kau bisa menemani Ino untuk mengobrol," lanjutnya. "Ini bukan perburuan biasa," tegasnya seraya meminta dukungan dari Sasuke.

"Aku sudah memintanya untuk tetap tinggal," timpal Sasuke datar. "Tapi seperti biasa, dia tidak mau mendengarkan ucapanku."

"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu, Naruto!" tegur Kurama membuat Naruto mengerjapkan mata, heran.

Bagaimana bisa kakaknya berubah sikap dengan sangat cepat? Bukankah beberapa menit yang lalu dia baru saja mengeluhkan sikap Sasuke yang terlalu melindungi? Kenapa sekarang kakak sulungnya itu malah berbalik menyudutkannya?

"Sasuke suamimu, jadi sudah sepantasnya jika kau mematuhinya," lanjut Kurama membuat Sasuke tersenyum simpul, terlihat puas saat Naruto berbalik pergi dengan ekspresi kesal.

Sementara di tempat lain, Mukade menyunggingkan senyum samar yang terlihat jahat saat kedua netranya menatap lurus pada Minato. 'Sebentar lagi kau akan mati Minato,' tukasnya di dalam hati, tertawa puas. 'Kali ini tidak akan ada yang bisa menyelamatkanmu dari prajurit-prajurit bayaranku.'

Pria tua itu lalu berjalan dengan dagu terangkat, sementara empat orang prajurit mengikuti langkahnya di belakang. "Anda akan ikut ke arena perburuan juga, Yang Mulia?" Ia bertanya dengan nada hormat berlebihan. Kedua alisnya bertaut, ekspresinya memperlihatkan ketidak setujuan saat Minato balas menatapnya. "Bukankah akan lebih aman jika Anda tetap tinggal di perkemahan, Yang Mulia?" tanyanya lagi saat Minato sibuk mengenakan sarung tangan kulitnya.

"Kita bisa mati kapan saja, Raja Mukade, kenapa harus takut?"

Mukade terkesiap, pura-pura terlihat terkejut mendengar penuturan Minato. "Yang Mulia, bagaimana bisa Anda berkata seperti itu?" Ia menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Anda akan panjang umur. Dewa Langit akan menjaga Anda untuk itu."

"Jika seperti itu lalu apa yang harus kutakutkan?" tanyanya tenang. Minato mengulurkan tangannya saat Kakashi menyerahkan tali kekang kuda coklat yang akan menjadi kuda tunggangannya. "Dan kurasa siapapun yang berusaha membunuhku di tempat ini akan terlihat sangat bodoh," pancingnya membuat Mukade mencacinya di dalam hati. "Dia mungkin bisa membunuhku, namun akan kupastikan jika dia akan ikut mati bersamaku di tempat ini," ujar Minato tenang sebelum bergerak untuk menaiki kudanya.

Mukade menggertakan gigi setelah kepergian menantunya. Sikap Minato padanya terlihat lebih dingin daripada biasanya. 'Apa Minato sudah tahu apa yang terjadi di Rouran sebenarnya?' Ia mulai menebak-nebak di dalam hati. 'Ah, memangnya kenapa jika dia sudah tahu? Apa yang harus kukhawatirkan?' batinnya terdengar angkuh. 'Konoha akan segera menjadi milikku, dan aku akan bebas melakukan apa pun dengan kekuasaanku.'

.

.

.

Benar dugaan Sasuke, perburuan itu tidak berjalan dengan mudah, bukan karena sulitnya menangkap hewan buruan, namun lebih karena kecurangan demi kecurangan yang dilakukan para peserta demi sebuah kemenangan.

Dari atas kudanya pria itu menyempitkan mata, menatap sinis rombongan dari Kerajaan Iwa yang terlihat tengah melancarkan aksinya untuk merebut seekor rusa jantan berukuran besar dari Pangeran Kerajaan Kiri.

"Serahkan hewan hasil buruanmu itu dan kau akan selamat!" ujar Kurotsuchi dengan seringai lebar, penuh kemenangan. Sebagai pangeran dari kerajaan sebesar Iwa, ia memiliki kekuatan untuk mengancam seorang pangeran dari kerajaan kecil seperti Kiri. "Rebut!" perintahnya tegas pada ketiga prajuritnya, sementara rombongan Kiri yang berjumlah tiga orang itu semakin merapatkan diri, berusaha untuk mempertahankan apa yang mereka miliki.

"Pangeran, mungkin ada baiknya jika kita tidak ikut campur," tukas Neji yang segera disetujui oleh Shikamaru. Ketiganya duduk dengan tegak di atas punggung kuda mereka, bersembunyi di balik rimbunan daun untuk mengawasi keadaan.

"Sebaiknya kita mengawasi Pangeran Obito dan Pangeran Sai saja," usulnya, namun Sasuke bergeming, dengan tenang dia malah melesatkan satu anak panahnya pada rombongan Kerajaan Iwa.

Anak panah itu pun melesat dengan cepat, melewati rimbunan daun sebelum akhirnya menancap pada sebuah batang pohon mahoni yang berdiri kokoh tepat di belakang Pangeran dari Iwa.

Hal itu langsung seketika menimbulkan kegaduhan dalam rombongan Kerajaan Iwa yang segera dimanfaatkan oleh Pangeran dari Kerajaan Kiri untuk melarikan diri.

"Kau mencari mati?!" raung Kurotsuchi dengan ekspresi murka. Pangeran dari Iwa itu mengedarkan tatapannya ke seluruh penjuru hujan, hingga akhirnya ia menemukan sosok yang bertanggung jawab atas kegagalan rencananya. "Pangeran Sasuke?" desisnya saat melihat kuda milik Sasuke, Neji dan Shikamaru menuruni lahan landai itu dengan tenang.

"Apa maksudmu melepaskan anak panah kepadaku?" tanyanya kemudian dengan nada lebih terkendali. Kurotsuchi tahu jika ia tidak boleh berurusan dengan Pangeran Keempat Ame, namun tetap saja, perasaan kesal itu tidak bisa ditekannya hingga ia merasa perlu menanyakan alasan Sasuke yang menyerang rombongannya secara tiba-tiba.

Satu alis Sasuke terangkat. "Kau masih bertanya alasanku melepaskan anak panah pada rombonganmu?"

Kurotsuchi terdiam, sementara keenam prajurit dan satu orang jendral yang bertugas melindunginya memasang sikap waspada, siap membalas serangan apabila Pangeran dari Kerajaan Ame itu melancarkan serangan lainnya.

Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya. "Kau berbuat curang," tukasnya datar namun terdengar jijik. Ia terdiam sejenak, memberikan tatapan dingin yang selalu sukses membuat takut musuh-musuhnya. "Jangan melakukannya lagi, Pangeran Kurotsuchi, karena aku bisa memastikan kau diusir secara tidak hormat dari pertandingan ini."

Kurotsuchi gemeretak, menahan amarah yang berkumpul di dalam dadanya. 'Memang apa salahnya jika ia menghalalkan segala cara untuk menang? Bukankah semua peserta melakukan hal yang sama?' Pikirnya kesal.

Sasuke menjeda. "Ah, satu lagi," lanjutnya tenang. "Jangan pernah menatap istriku dengan tatapan kurang ajarmu itu, Pangeran Kurotsuchi, karena jika itu terjadi lagi maka anak panahku akan menancap tepat di jantungmu," ancamnya sebelum membalikkan kuda coklatnya untuk pergi, meninggalkan rombongan Iwa dengan udara yang terasa berat di belakangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto menghela napas berat, terlihat bosan, sementara Ino yang sedari tadi menjadi teman mengobrolnya terlihat mengantuk, kepalanya nyaris terantuk meja andai saja dayang yang berdiri di samping tidak sigap menangkap kedua bahunya untuk tetap duduk tegak. "Kau mengantuk?" Naruto bertanya membuat kedua pipi Ino bersemu merah karena malu.

"Maafkan atas ketidaksopananku," sahut Ino merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa," balas Naruto seraya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Lebih baik kau beristirahat, karena sepertinya perburuan baru akan selesai sore nanti," lanjutnya dengan nada lembut.

Ino tersenyum, entah kenapa hatinya merasa sangat tersentuh oleh sikap Naruto padanya. Wanita berambut hitam itu membuatnya merasakan perasaan asing, sebuah perasaan nyaman yang jarang dirasakannya bahkan saat bersama ibu kandungnya sekalipun.

'Pantas saja Kakak Pertama mengangkat saudara dengannya,' pikirnya. Perlahan ia mulai mengerti alasan kakaknya mengangkat saudara dengan wanita asing yang duduk di sebrangnya ini. 'Putra Mahkota pasti merasakan perasaan nyaman yang sama seperti yang kurasakan saat ini.'

"Kau melamun," kata Naruto sembari menjentikkan jari tepat di depan wajah Ino. "Apa yang kau lamunkan?" tanyanya penasaran. Satu alisnya terangkat saat Ino mengulum sebuah senyum samar yang terlihat dipaksakan. "Kau terlihat tidak bahagia," tukasnya membuat adik tirinya itu mengerjapkan mata karena kaget. Ia menghela napas, "Maaf jika aku menyinggungmu," ringisnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Ino. Sesaat ia menundukkan kepala, menatap jemarinya yang bertaut di atas pangkuannya. Ino terdiam sejenak, lalu melirik sekilas ke arah Naruto yang tengah menatapnya intens sebelum akhirnya melayangkan pandangannya pada kedua dayangnya, dan memerintahkan keduanya untuk keluar dari dalam tendanya.

"Apa kau tidak merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan mereka?" tanya Naruto setelah kedua dayang itu pergi.

Lagi-lagi Ino mengulum sebuah senyum dipaksakan. Begitu rapuh hingga membuat Naruto merasa bersalah karenanya. Adik tirinya itu pasti menjalani hari-harinya dengan berat, mengingat sifat Permaisuri yang sangat keras dan ambisius.

"Kenapa kau bisa membaca pikiranku dengan mudah?" Ino balik bertanya. Suara lembutnya terdengar serak. Ia menelan kering, kepalanya masih menunduk dalam saat ia kembali bicara, "Andai saja aku bisa sepertimu." Ino melirik ke arah Naruto. "Jika aku bisa sekuat dirimu, mungkin hidupku akan jauh lebih baik."

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab. Ah, andai saja Ino tahu kejadian apa saja yang sudah dialami oleh kakak tirinya itu hingga akhirnya membentuk sosok tangguh seperti Naruto saat ini. "Pengalaman hidup menjadikanku seperti ini, Putri Ino," gumamnya setengah berbisik, menarik perhatian Ino.

"Andai saja bisa, tentu aku memilih untuk hidup nyaman sepertimu," lanjutnya membuat Ino mengernyit bingung. "Setiap manusia memiliki jalan takdirnya masing-masing," lanjutnya. "Dan kita hanya bisa menjalaninya."

"Walau hidup kita seperti di neraka?"

Naruto tersenyum. Wanita itu mengulurkan tangan untuk membelai lembut rambut pirang Ino. "Ya, walau hidup kita seperti di neraka sekalipun kita harus bisa menjalaninya."

"Kenapa?" tanya Ino getir. Hatinya kembali tersentuh. Usapan lembut Naruto di kepalanya membuatnya merasa berharga, merasa disayangi, membuatnya enggan untuk kehilangan sosok wanita asing itu. "Kenapa kita harus tetap menjalaninya?"

"Sebagai bentuk rasa syukur karena kita telah terlahir di dunia," jawab Naruto lembut.

.

.

.

"Apa yang Anda lakukan di tempat ini, Tuan Putri?"

Naruto tidak menoleh, matanya masih terfokus pada titik merah di kejauhan sebelum melepaskan anak panahnya yang kembali menancap tepat dititik target.

"Kemampuan Anda sungguh mengagumkan, Putri Naruto," lanjut Mukade tanpa tahu malu. Pria tua itu berdiri tegak, bersidekap, menatap papan target di kejauhan. "Siapa yang mengajari Anda?" tanyanya dengan senyum ramah palsu.

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab. Dalam hati ia mengumpat, merasa kesal karena Mukade mengganggu waktunya. Dia sengaja berlatih memanah untuk mengisi waktu sembari menunggu para peserta sayembara dan keluarganya pulang ke perkemahan.

Ah, jika tahu akan sebosan ini ia pasti memaksa untuk ikut ke dalam hutan, pikirnya. Naruto mendelik sinis. Kenapa Raja Mukade tidak ikut dalam perburuan? batinnya heran.

Ia menghela napas pelan. "Kaisar Ame memberi saya guru terbaik untuk belajar memanah," jawabnya pendek.

Satu alis Mukade terangkat. "Untuk alasan apa?"

"Apa saya harus menjawab pertanyaan Anda, Raja Mukade?" balas wanita itu kaku. Naruto menatap lurus wajah raja tua itu yang balas menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Apa semua putri dari Ame sesombong Anda?" Mukade bertanya sinis, membuat Naruto mendengus, lalu melepaskan anak panahnya yang lain.

"Sayangnya begitu," jawabnya tenang. Ia menoleh, menatap Mukade datar, tanpa ekspresi. "Apa Anda lupa jika saya satu-satunya Putri yang dimiliki Kerajaan Ame?" tanyanya.

Mukade pun tertawa. "Ah, bagaimana bisa aku melupakan hal itu putri kecil?" ujarnya membuat gigi Naruto gemeretak.

Ada perasaan tidak suka pada diri wanita itu saat menatap kedua bola mata Mukade. Perasaan itu terlalu kuat hingga ia pun dibuat bingung karenanya. "Anda sangat sibuk mengurus kerajaan dan rakyat Rouran yang maksur," ejeknya sembari menatap busurnya. "Jadi wajar saja apabila Anda melupakan sesuatu di luar kewajiban Anda," lanjutnya membuat seringai puas di wajah raja tua itu menghilang dengan cepat.

Anak kecil ini sangat sombong, batinnya marah. "Kau tidak akan terus menjadi satu-satunya Putri dari Kerajaan Ame," balasnya sinis. "Karena ketiga pangeran yang lain cepat atau lambat pasti memiliki pasangannya masing-masing."

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin Anda katakan, Raja Mukade?" Naruto menatap Mukade tanpa mengedipkan mata. Dagunya diangkat semakin tinggi, menunjukan keangkuhan yang nyaris membuat Mukade melayangkan tangan untuk menampar pipi wanita itu. "Saya rasa tujuan Anda bukan hanya sekedar menyapa saya, bukan?"

"Harus kuakui, sebagai seorang Putri kau memiliki keberanian yang mengagumkan," desis Mukade. "Tapi kau harus ingat jika kau berada di wilayah kerajaan lain saat ini, Putri Naruto."

"Anda mengancam saya?"

Mukade menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Aku hanya mengingatkan," jawabnya penuh penekanan, namun reaksi yang didapatnya dari Naruto kembali mengejutkannya.

Naruto tertawa renyah, terdengar mengejek, membuat kedua daun telinga Mukade terasa panas karenanya. "Aku menganggap ucapan Anda sebagai sebuah ancaman, Raja Mukade," tukasnya dengan ekspresi serius. "Sayangnya aku bukan wanita yang mudah takut oleh ancaman seperti itu," lanjutnya sinis. "Aku sudah terbiasa menghadapi ancaman-ancaman itu, Raja Mukade."

Ia terdiam sejenak, menjeda, memberi kesempatan pada Mukade untuk mencerna maksud ucapannya. "Jika sesuatu terjadi padaku, maka aku bisa pastikan jika kerajaanmu akan rata dengan tanah hanya dalam kurun waktu beberapa hari," janjinya membuat Mukade mengetatkan wajahnya.

"Apa kau lupa jika aku mertua dari Kaisar Konoha?"

Naruto terbahak, sama sekali tidak gentar oleh desisan penuh ancaman Mukade. Ia memiringkan kepala ke satu sisi. "Mungkin aku harus mengingatkan Anda, Raja Mukade. Aku—Putri Naruto, menantu Kaisar Ame yang agung, adik angkat dari Putra Mahkota Kurama, sahabat dari Putri Temari dari Suna, dan Anda berpikir aku akan gentar hanya karena Anda mertua dari Kaisar Konoha?" ejeknya diakhiri dengusan kecil.

Kau bisa mati berdiri jika tahu aku adalah putri kandung dari Kaisar Konoha, batin Naruto marah.

"Jadi jangan coba-coba melempar ancaman padaku, karena itu tidak akan berhasil," katanya sebelum kembali melanjutkan ucapannya dengan nada dingin, "dan aku sarankan, sebaiknya Anda mengurus urusan Anda sendiri, Raja Mukade, jangan mengusikku jika tidak mau berurusan dengan kemarahan Kaisar Ame!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


End file.
